In Aeternum
by Ann Malfoy
Summary: A verdadeira história de Rony e Hermione: lendo as entrelinhas. "Para Sempre, Para a Eternidade, Para o infinito".
1. Ab initio

N/A: Essa fic se passa após o final imediato da guerra, antes daquela "viagem no tempo" que nos mostrou o futuro de nossos amados personagens.

É composta basicamente de lembranças de Rony e Hermione (lembram-se desde o seu primeiro ano, como se conheceram os sentimentos que tiveram).

Como através do livro só podemos ter a visão de Harry, achei que era _mais_ do que merecido ver um desenrolar da história dos dois desde o começo.

Afinal, Jô Rowling sempre falou que era necessário _ler as entrelinhas._

Essa é a minha visão dos acontecimentos e a minha teoria para aquelas partes da história que não foram explicadas.

Os trechos são dos livros traduzidos para o português.

**A**** história e seus personagens são propriedade de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros e Editora Rocco**.

**Memórias do primeiro ano:**

_(trechos de: Rowling J.K- Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, tradução de Lia Wyler- Rio de Janeiro: Rocco, )_

_**Capítulo 1- Ab initio **_

Aquela cena parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta. Todas aquelas pessoas no chão, familiares ao redor. Era muita dor para suportar, era muita tristeza continuar olhando para os rostos daqueles que se foram.

Harry e Hermione estavam um pouco afastados da família Weasley, lhes dando privacidade para aceitar, aos poucos, a perda de Fred.

Harry, com o canto do olho observava Hermione travando uma luta interna. Os olhos dela estavam extremamente vermelhos, as mãos apertadas uma na outra, meio que estendidas à frente, obviamente se perguntando se deveria ir em direção a Ron.

- Mione... - Harry achou sua voz, parecia não falar a dias. - Vá... Ele precisa de você...

Ela não pareceu pensar duas vezes. Harry a seguiu, logo atrás, indo encontrar Gina.

Harry passou o braço ao redor da ruiva, num gesto natural e acolhedor. A garota apenas afundou o rosto no peito dele e ali permaneceu ainda assimilando os últimos acontecimentos, lágrimas molhando a camisa de Harry.

Hermione sentiu-se completamente estranha perante aquela situação. Não saberia agir com aquela naturalidade ao ir de encontro a Ron. Ele estava ali, a apenas um metro de distância dela. As mãos fechadas fortemente ao lado do corpo, os olhos ocultos pelas lágrimas.

_"Você o conhece há anos... nada precisa mudar..."_

Após esse pensamento, Hermione estendeu a mão e foi em direção a Ron. Segurou sua mão fortemente, e com um breve aperto, o fez saber que ela estava ali para ele.

Ele olhou para o lado rapidamente, incapaz de sorrir. Curvou-se em direção a ela e a abraçou. Ela retribuiu o abraço, com segurança. Acariciou os cabelos dele e deixou que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelo rosto.

Aquele momento lhe lembrou o enterro de Dumbledore, quando abraçados desse jeito, eles haviam se fortalecido para o que estava por vir. Não era justo que um momento doloroso como aquele se repetisse tão repentinamente, quando mal haviam cicatrizado as feridas mais recentes.

Ron não dava sinais de que iria se afastar do abraço de Hermione. Era tão estranho, momentos antes estavam em uma guerra contra Voldemort, uma guerra que parecia não ter fim. Parecia muito óbvio que nem todos sairiam vivos. Mas a realidade os atingiu com mais força do que deveria.

Hermione evitou olhar os outros corpos, percebeu que Harry analisava todos que estavam deitados ali, como se fosse o culpado pelas mortes. Ele possuía lágrimas nos olhos, mas parecia mais forte. Parecia saber que aquilo era preciso.

Ela desviou o olhar, não estava facilitando as coisas observar toda aquela cena e acreditar que era verdade.

Instintivamente, ela beijou Ron no rosto. Ele se afastou levemente e a olhou nos olhos. Eles compartilharam aquele olhar, se entendiam melhor daquele jeito.

Quantas vezes haviam gritado um com o outro, discutindo por besteiras, por motivos que agora, perante o grande buraco que havia surgido na família Weasley, pareciam tão insignificantes.

A única coisa que importava, que ela tinha certeza que queria, era jamais sair do lado do ruivo. Queria muito poder dizer isso a ele. Ela sabia que naquele olhar ele entendeu tudo que sua cabeça imatura de garoto jovem não havia o feito entender naqueles sete anos.

- Vem... - ele sussurrou para ela para que o seguisse.

Caminharam para longe de toda a família. Ron não queria ficar observando aquela cena, fazia tudo parecer extremamente real. Já teria que suportar toda a dor dos outros familiares quando fizessem o enterro do irmão. Ele já estava pensando em tudo, e achava que deveria tomar as providências, pois os pais provavelmente não teriam força para tal.

Ele parou e apenas intensificou o abraço. Naquele momento era apenas o que ambos precisavam: ter um ao outro.

_**-Ronald Weasley-**_

Ron estava sentado em sua cama na Toca. Vários pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça. A guerra terminara, mas deixara cicatrizes. O luto de sua família parecia permanente. Faltavam risadas, faltava a alegria contagiante e permanente dos gêmeos.

_Jamais seria a mesma coisa._

Ele sentia-se completamente vazio, sozinho. Sentia-se envergonhado de admitir que o que mais queria, naquele momento, era um abraço, como aquele que recebera logo depois da guerra. Queria _alguém _que estivesse ao seu lado para lhe dizer que tudo iria ficar bem.

Sentia-se tão sem chão. Perdido, sem saber para onde ir. Sabia que naquele momento Harry e Gina estavam lá embaixo com sua mãe, que não voltara plenamente às atividades da casa. Mas não era Harry que iria lhe fazer sentir-se melhor.

Gina mal falava, mas Harry entendia e estava ao lado dela naquele momento difícil. Ron _precisava_ de alguém que estivesse do lado dele, incondicionalmente.

Claro, Hermione estava lá. Provavelmente na cozinha, pois de vez em quando ele escutava movimentação lá, a garota deveria estar se responsabilizando pelo almoço. Ele ainda não falara direito com ela desde aquele dia em Hogwarts. Gina havia lhe falado que a garota havia ido de encontro aos pais, já que necessitava desfazer o feitiço de memória deles e explicar-lhes tudo. Porém, ela havia retornado mais cedo do que Rony esperava, e ele torcia internamente para que ele fosse o motivo disso.

A garota respeitou o momento de dor da família dele. Permaneceu em silencio ao seu lado durante o enterro de Fred, murmurando palavras de força, sempre segurando sua mão. Quando seus parentes o rodeavam, o abraçando e chorando em silêncio ela o deixou. Ele estava muito agradecido por isso. Ela estivera do seu lado, mas sabia respeitar o seu momento de tristeza.

Ron se deitou e jogou as pernas para cima da cama. Naquele momento, enquanto estava aprofundado em seus pensamentos e memórias, tudo parecia tão surreal. Tudo aquilo que haviam vivido nos últimos meses parecia distante, quase um sonho. Era como se ele estivesse tão entorpecido ao ponto de não conseguir assimilar corretamente a dor que sentia internamente, como se não conseguisse trazer à tona tudo que estava sentindo.

A guerra terminara há cinco dias, porém estavam na Toca a apenas há três. Logo após partirem de Hogwarts, tiveram que cuidar de diversas coisas. Com certeza a mais dolorosa fora o enterro de Fred. Na memória de Ron não estavam apenas os seus sentimentos relacionados ao acontecido, mas principalmente os do irmão, Jorge. Lembra-se do rosto contraído do irmão, durante a cerimônia fúnebre, lágrimas pareciam ter manchado eternamente o rosto sardento de Jorge. Ele não falara uma palavra desde então, apenas acenava com a cabeça quando era questionado. Isolara-se no quarto, sem comer. A Sra. Weasley mandava frequentemente algo para que o filho de alimentasse, mas os pratos de comida voltavam intocados ou apenas parcialmente remexidos, apenas os copos de água pareciam voltar completamente vazios.

Ron compreendia, e não passava por sua cabeça tentar forçar o irmão a superar aquilo. Ainda era muito cedo. O tempo era o melhor remédio para situações como aquela.

Suspirou. Com os olhos fechados, ele deixou sua mente vagar. Ela tomou um rumo inesperado, fugindo de toda a realidade que o cercava naquele momento. Ele parecia estar vendo passar como um filme, tudo que havia acontecido até ele chegar ali.

A paz que tomava o mundo bruxo (e trouxa) naquele momento, era mais do que merecida. Ele repetia incansavelmente para si mesmo: _tudo vai ficar bem, tudo já está se ajeitando... Acabou..._

Mas o fato dele lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido até ali, a lembrança das pessoas que haviam sido tiradas tão precocemente do seu convívio e jamais voltariam, só trazia a sensação de um gosto amargo em sua boca. Quantas coisas deixara de fazer? Quantas vezes viveu sem aproveitar realmente todas as coisas boas que o rodeavam?

Lembrou de Hogwarts. A sensação que se apoderou dele naquele momento foi tão forte que ele sentiu como se tivesse afundado em uma espécie de penseira, onde todas as suas lembranças o engolfavam e o faziam olhá-las, encará-las completamente. Sentiu um aperto no peito tão forte, tão repentino. Apertou os olhos com força. Lembrava de Hogwarts, agora, como sua casa. Sentia saudades da sala comunal, do dormitório, das refeições no Grande Salão, até dos corredores... Do caminho que faziam em direção às aulas...

Os jardins, o campo de quadribol... Tudo agora parecia estar em seu passado, e ele não havia se dado conta de como sentiria falta. Sentia que não havia aproveitado tudo que podia enquanto estava lá, só havia dado valor quando perdera.

Repentinamente, uma sombra se apoderou dos seus pensamentos. Estar em Hogwarts significava estar cercado de seus amigos. Como seria agora? Voltaria para terminar o ano que não cursara? Seria possível conseguir uma carreira de auror como recompensa por ter ajudado a derrotar você-sabe-quem? Tentava fugir dessas perguntas, pois elas faziam aumentar a sensação de que um buraco havia sido feito em seu peito. Estaria sozinho a partir de agora? Teria que seguir um caminho diferente de Harry e de Hermione?

"_Um caminho diferente...?"_

O rosto de Hermione pairou em seus pensamentos. O aperto no peito aumentava quando pensava nela, aumentava consideravelmente. Ela certamente iria querer voltar a Hogwarts, ele praticamente podia escutar ela argumentando com ele e Harry de que deveriam voltar e cursar o último ano.

Ele agora tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, mas não se sentia capaz de fazê-los virem à tona completamente. Por que tinha que ser tão infantil? Por que simplesmente não saia daquele quarto bagunçado, descia a escada e ia conversar com ela? Por que sentia esse medo, essa sensação de que algo estava sendo tirado dele?

Afinal, eles se conheciam desde a primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts. Sete anos haviam se passado... E ele ainda não sabia direito como lidar com essa sensação que se apoderava dele toda vez que ela vinha em seu pensamento.

Seu pensamento vagou. Fazia tanto tempo que se conheciam! Memórias indistintas começaram a passar perante seus olhos. Ele lembrava de tudo com uma clareza inacreditável.

Ele sabia que no momento que botara seus pés no trem, em seu primeiro ano, havia começado a traçar uma história diferente. Uma história que _ela_ fazia parte.

" _Mione..."_

_Flashback_

Era sua primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts. Naquela viagem conhecera Harry, sentaram-se juntos na mesma cabine. Ron sentia-se completamente deslocado, com suas vestes e materiais de segunda-mão.

Há poucos minutos atrás, Rony estava saboreando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, juntamente com Harry, na cabine do trem. Agora, com os pensamentos vagando, dividido entre a ansiedade de chegar logo em Hogwarts e a preguiça que se abatera nele após experimentar os doces, o ruivo fitava a paisagem pela janela, que agora mostrava matas e rios serpeantes.

Uma batida na porta da cabine fez ele se sobressaltar e olhar, curioso, procurando saber quem se aproximava.

Foi quando conheceu Neville, que procurava seu sapo. Rony sorriu ao se lembrar que, quando o amigo saíra da cabine, após ele e Harry afirmarem que não haviam visto o sapo, havia debochado do futuro colega.

- Não sei por que ele está tão chateado. Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo, ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse. Mas, trouxe Perebas, por isso nem posso falar nada.

Perebas era seu rato, que o acompanhara durante anos, sem revelar sua verdadeira identidade que veio à luz no terceiro ano dos garotos em Hogwarts: Ron sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago ao lembrar de todos os pensamentos que passaram em sua cabeça quando descobriu que levara para cima e para baixo um dos partidários de você-sabe-quem, Pedro Petigrew.

Ron deixou sua mente vagar, aqueles momentos seguintes pareciam ter se fixado em sua mente. Conseguia lembrar com clareza.

- Ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença. Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou-lhe mostrar. Olhe...

Naquele momento ele empunhara sua primeira varinha, bastante gasta e lascada, como muitos dos outros materiais escolares que possuía. Agora, ele lembrava dessa época com carinho, sem constrangimentos, mas quando tivera que começar os estudos em Hogwarts, com todo material de segunda mão, parecia extremamente assombroso.

- O pêlo de unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...

E foi nesse momento. Foi após essas palavras, quando ele levantou a varinha para mostra a Harry o feitiço de que falara, que ele _a viu_ pela primeira vez.

Neville apareceu na cabine, dessa vez acompanhado _dela_.

- Alguém viu um sapo?Neville perdeu o dele.

A voz dela o irritou profundamente. Parecia que queria os mandar procurarem o maldito sapo.

Com seus 11 anos de idade, o que reparou além do jeito irritante da garota, foram seus cabelos incrivelmente armados. Quando ela falou, reparou que seus dentes da frente eram maiores do que deveriam ser, e reprimiu uma risada.

- Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela ao dizer isso, nervoso por ter sido interrompido pela garota. Mas ela mirava sua mão, atenta. Tinha um olhar no rosto que, ele lembrou com uma leveza estranha nos seus pensamentos, a acompanhava sempre que estava curiosa ou ansiosa.

- Você está fazendo mágicas?Quero ver.

Sentou-se na cabine, próxima aos garotos, aguardando o feitiço que esperava que Rony fosse executar.

Rony sentiu-se nervoso com a aproximação da garota mandona. Não estava nem um pouco tentado a realizar um feitiço na frente dela, ela parecia criticar tudo com os olhos.

- Hum... Está bem.

Pigarreou.

- Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.

Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Para sua surpresa, a garota desatou a falar de um jeito rápido e engolindo as pausas e vírgulas.

- Você tem certeza que esse feitiço está certo?Bom, não é muito bom, né?Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na minha família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?

Ele pareceu esquecer por um momento de responder qual era o seu nome, e só desejou que ela não ficasse na mesma casa que ele. Considerando que toda sua família era da Grifinória e que a garota afirmara que preferia ir para lá, ele achou que só por milagre iria se livrar daquele monte de cabelos castanhos e voz irritante.

" Talvez se eu for para a Corvinal mamãe não se importe muito..."

_**- Hermione Granger-**_

As pessoas naquela cabine tinham ficado suficientemente surpresas com sua velocidade de fala e felizmente, não tinham o preconceito ridículo contra pessoas nascidas trouxas. Hermione não achou simpático dizer também, que havia lido _Hogwarts, uma história_ e diversos outros livros que falavam sobre a escola, a partir do momento que recebera a carta.

(...)

Hermione conseguia lembrar da sensação de felicidade que inflou seu peito quando leu a carta. Parecia uma piada. Tinha que ser uma piada. Aquelas coisas não existiam. Magia? Bruxo? E o pior: uma escola para lhes ensinar tudo que precisam saber?

Seus pais, dentistas, chegaram apenas no final da tarde daquele dia que ela recebera a carta. Ela a achara logo no final da manhã, no hall, caída no tapete da entrada. Estranhou, pois as outras cartas já haviam sido recolhidas mais cedo, provavelmente pelo seu pai. A carta havia chego de outra maneira? Em outro horário? Apenas depois ela descobriu que uma coruja a trouxera. Entre o intervalo que recebera a carta e a hora que seus pais chegariam em casa, ela permaneceu ansiosa, achando que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Seus pais ficaram paralisados ao ver o conteúdo da carta e primeiramente a ignoraram, fazendo o ânimo de Hermione despencar: achavam que a carta era uma farsa?

No começo da noite, uma leve batida na porta a fez se sobressaltar. Estava sentada junto a seus pais no sofá da confortável sala de estar, assistindo televisão.

Seus pais trocaram um olhar apreensivo, não esperavam visitas. Sr. Granger levantou do lugar em que estava sentado, desfazendo o abraço que envolvia a mulher e se dirigiu à porta.

Parada lá, estava uma mulher com um sorriso sincero no rosto, uma pasta escura segura na mão direita.

- Boa noite, meu nome é Caridade Burbage. Sou professora em Hogwarts e vim até aqui para esclarecer qualquer dúvida que tenham a respeito da escola.

O sorriso dela não tremeu, nem mesmo quando a Sra. Granger ergueu-se do sofá com um pulo e se colocou ao lado do marido, os dois com caras extremamente surpresas.

- D-dúvidas?- a voz do pai de Hermione saiu tremida.

- Claro, o que quiserem saber.- ela inclinou o rosto para dentro da casa, fitando Hermione.- Certamente Hermione deve estar muito curiosa para saber mais informações, não?

Hermione continuava paralisada, sentada. O único movimento que conseguiu fazer foi afirmar com a cabeça.

Os pais de Hermione obviamente estavam divididos. No rosto deles havia a expressão de que não acreditavam realmente que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

- Entre, por favor.

A voz da Sra. Granger estava firme, e ela acenou para que a bruxa entrasse. Aparentemente, preocupada em deixar a mulher parada na soleira de sua porta.

- Obrigada. Com licença.

A professora Caridade caminhou com muita leveza até próximo ao lugar em que Hermione estava.

- Tudo bem, Hermione?

- Tudo...- a cabeça de Hermione já estava trabalhando a mil por hora.- Desculpe, mas... como sabe quem eu sou?

- Oh, querida. Você recebeu a carta, não? De Hogwarts, quero dizer.- uma certa surpresa perpassou o rosto da professora.

- S-sim mas... como...?

- Calma, querida. Vou explicar tudo.

Ela mirou os pais de Hermione, ainda parados na porta, trocando olhares ansiosos.

- Certamente gostaram de saber mais detalhes sobre os futuros estudos de sua filha, não?

O pai de Hermione voltou ao sofá, como um zumbi e sentou-se ao lado da filha, passando os braços ao redor dela e mirando a professora, como se fosse um ser que inspirasse cautela.

A mãe de Hermione tinha o rosto nervoso, e pareceu falar antes que pudesse conter a si mesma.

- Então não é uma piada? Ou você veio até aqui para rir da nossa cara?

- Piada?- a professora agora se sentava numa poltrona ao canto, mesmo sem ter sido convidada a fazê-lo, provavelmente sentindo que a conversa duraria mais do que planejara.

- Nunca ouvimos falar dessa tal de...essa Hog alguma coisa.- a voz do Sr. Granger era mais calma. A mãe de Hermione pareceu mais tranqüila ao ver que o marido participaria da conversa e juntou-se a ele e Hermione no sofá.

- Hogwarts é uma escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Sou professora da matéria intitulada Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Perdão? Estudo do que...?

- Trouxas.- o sorrido no rosto de Caridade diminuiu um pouco.- É como chamamos pessoas que não são dotadas de magia. Foi pedido a mim que viesse até a casa de vocês explicar tudo para que ficassem tranqüilos.

Os pais de Hermione continuavam com uma cara que beirava o pânico.

- A carta diz que...- a mãe de Hermione começou.

- Sim, o período letivo começa dia primeiro de setembro.- Caridade a interrompeu da maneira mais delicada que pôde.- E Hermione, como não possui parentes dotados de magia, provavelmente precisará de certas instruções para comprar os materiais que necessita.

Hermione finalmente pareceu achar sua voz.

- E-eu fui escolhida para a escola? Por que?

- Minha querida, muitos bruxos aparecem em famílias não-mágicas e a partir daí dão um jeito de se adaptar ao nosso mundo. Existem diversas famílias que possuem bruxos desde gerações há muito esquecidas. Você manifestou magia, mesmo que seus pais não sejam bruxos e tem uma vaga a esperando na escola.

- Como isso é possível? Quer dizer, quando você diz bruxo...você quer dizer...?

- Você vai aprender tudo com calma, Hermione. Certamente você sabe melhor do que eu e seus pais que sempre soube que havia algo diferente em você?

A voz da professora abaixou o tom ao falar isso. Hermione sentiu como se uma pequena explosão acontecesse dentro do seu cérebro. Como ela podia saber? Diversas vezes acontecera!

Lembrava-se quando tinha apenas oito anos e alguns garotos mais velhos haviam quebrado o balanço da pracinha perto da sua casa. Quando chegou perto do balanço e o tocou com a mão, lamentando não poder mais se divertir nele, ele magicamente pareceu se prender de volta à parte da corrente que estava solta. Na escola, antes das férias começarem, havia ficado realmente nervosa com algumas meninas que sempre debochavam de seus cabelos e do fato dela sempre responder as perguntas dos professores e após alguns dias, todas as meninas briguentas haviam aparecido cheias de marcas nos rostos, a escola inteira não se aproximava delas com medo de que fosse algo contagioso, mesmo que os pais delas afirmassem que nenhum médico fora capaz de detectar perigo nas manchas. Hermione ria internamente ao lembrar que realmente acreditara que sua raiva havia sido a responsável por aquilo.

- Filha?- a voz de sua mãe a tirou de seus pensamentos.-Filha o que ela está dizendo...?

- Mamãe eu...- Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sabendo que o que falaria soaria mais idiota ainda falado em voz alta.-... já fiz certas _coisas_ acontecerem, coisas que eu sei que ninguém mais podia...

Seus pais ficaram em silêncio, mas a voz da professora Caridade a tranqüilizou.

- É exatamente assim que começa querida. Pequenas coisas, principalmente em momentos em que está assustada.

Hermione a mirou, os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Eu sempre achei que... fosse algo errado...comigo...

- Não é nada errado, Hermione. Claro que, após ingressar na escola você aprenderá a controlar essa magia, saberá também que após obter uma varinha não será autorizada a praticar feitiços longe da escola...

Mas Hermione não estava mais ouvindo, ela olhava para os pais agora.

-... você poderá comprar todo o seu material no Beco Diagonal. Aqui está anotado a localização de um pequeno bar onde há a entrada para o local. Só os bruxos podem enxergar, mas certamente você conseguirá guiar seus pais. Você é uma menina muito inteligente, Hermione. Estamos realmente ansiosos para vê-la na escola.

A cabeça dos pais de Hermione certamente estavam cheias de dúvidas, mas eles não conseguiam traze-las à tona.

- Quando quiserem comunicação com a escola fiquem a vontade. Sabemos como pode ser apavorante receber uma notícia assim. Tenham certeza que sua filha estará cursando a melhor escola de magia que existe.

Após isso, Hermione ficou fitando a tela da TV, sem realmente prestar atenção no que passava. Seus pais agora, conversavam com a professora querendo saber detalhes, ela pacientemente respondia, mas mesmo assim eles não pareciam muito convencidos de que tudo era real.

Dois dias se passaram sem que se comentasse nada sobre a visita de Caridade Burbage. Parecia que os Granger queriam realmente acreditar que tudo não passava de um sonho. Hermione, porém, sentia-se extremamente ansiosa.

Convenceu seus pais que deveria, pelo menos, ir em busca de mais informações. Pesquisou tudo o que pôde; tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, que infelizmente, não era muita coisa. As pessoas ao seu redor pareciam estar completamente alheias ao mundo da magia.

Certo dia, convenceu seus pais a pele menos irem até o centro de Londres. Eles tinham no rosto uma expressão estranha, os rostos vermelhos, aparentemente com medo de que começassem a apontar para eles e rirem, dizendo que haviam caído em uma pegadinha.

- Granger, quanto tempo!- um conhecido do seu pai veio em direção aos três, animado lhe dando um aperto de mão.- O que lhes trás aqui, tão cedo?

O pai de Hermione pareceu extremamente sem graça e desviou o assunto, sua mãe sorrindo sem graça para o homem.

Hermione afastou-se um pouco deles, sentindo-se levemente desapontada. Não havia visto sinal nenhum de que bruxos realmente existiam! Devia ser uma piada...de mal gosto, por sinal.

Enquanto fingia observar uma vitrine, enquanto seus pais continuavam conversando com o estranho, ela avistou um grupo muito peculiar de pessoas. Duas mulheres com roupas muito diferentes das habituais, uma trajava um vestido longo verde escuro, e usava um chapéu idêntico aos que as bruxas dos contos de fadas usavam. A outra, parecia mais jovem e mais adaptada, suas roupas passariam despercebidas se não fosse pelo caldeirão que segurava na mão direita. Ao lado delas estava um homem, o único que não chamava a atenção pela suas roupas, mas seu olhar assustado de um lado para o outro mostrava que ele claramente não estava à vontade.

- Vamos mamãe, você pode, por favor, apressar o passo?- a garota que segurava o caldeirão falava, aos susssurros.

Hermione aproximou-se, com cuidado, querendo escutar o que conversavam. Avistou seus pais, a apenas alguns passos de distância,

- Por que a pressa, Sara?- a mulher sorria. - São poucas as vezes que posso observar os trouxas de tão perto...

- Ela está certa, querida... Vamos logo para o Caldeirão Furado... Yve deve ter terminado suas compras no Beco Diagonal, assim todos juntos poderemos ir embora.

Hermione reconhecera várias palavras do diálogo: trouxas, Caldeirão furado, Beco diagonal.

Mas seu cérebro trabalhava tão rápido que tudo pareceu se encaixar como num enorme quebra-cabeça. Seria possível que aquelas pessoas fossem o que ela estava pensando que eram?

Eles caminharam um pouco, o tal lugar que procuravam não era muito distante. Esquecendo-se completamente de seus pais, Hermione os seguiu. Quando eles passaram pela pequena porta do bar, que continha os dizeres Caldeirão Furado em uma placa que pendia acima da porta, ela entrou junto.

Não estava muito cheio. Uma garota veio em direção à pequena família.

- Tudo pronto... Podemos ir... - seu rosto estava corado e tinha um sorrido radiante. - Agora que também posso aparatar, será mais rápido.

- Hunf... - a garota chamada Sara retrucou. - É isso então... Você provavelmente estava espalhando a novidade por ai. Grande coisa, eu passei no teste de primeira...

- Sara, não implique com sua irmã. - o homem falou.- Cada um tem seu tempo, se ela teve mais dificuldades que você, você deveria tê-la apoiado, e não criticado.

- Ah, claro... já basta ela achar que é melhor em tudo. Ainda bem que não há como aparatar em Hogwarts, pois eu conheço essa peste, ela provavelmente aparataria a cada dois passos só para mostrar que sabe...

Era o bastante. Hermione não precisava de mais nada. Disseram o nome da escola, falavam palavras que ela desconhecia. Era óbvio que estava naquele bar que a professora Caridade falava.

Sua cabeça continuava trabalhando a milhão, e torcendo para que seus pais não se desesperassem com o seu sumiço temporário, ela foi em direção a uma senhora de idade, sentada em uma das mesas. Um homem que estava recolhendo alguns pratos na mesa próxima a observou.

- Me desculpe, mas... A senhora poderia me informar o melhor caminho para o Beco Diagonal?

Obviamente a senhora achou que fosse uma piada.

- Onde estão seus pais? Eles obviamente saberão guia-la...

- E - eu... - Hermione gaguejou. – Eles são, você sabe... trouxas.

Um olhar de assombro passou pelo rosto da mulher e ela encarou Hermione de cima a baixo. A menina não sabia se era assim que deveria falar a respeito de seus pais, mas aguardou a mulher voltar a falar.

- Você é uma _nascida trouxa_...olhe só suas roupas! E, obviamente, está mais perdida do que um elfo doméstico em dia de faxina...

Hermione não sabia o suficiente para sentir-se ofendida com aquilo. Mas o olhar da mulher, falava mais do que mil palavras.

Hermione sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se sobressaltou.

- Com licença, senhorita... Por aqui...

Era o homem que a estivera observando, tinha um pano sobre os ombros.

- Ahn...obrigada...

Ela o acompanhou até uma pequena peça, nos fundos, que parecia funcionar como depósito. O homem prontamente tirou uma varinha do bolso. Observando a cara de assombro de Hermione, ele abaixou a mão.

- Existem pessoas que julgam os outros apenas porque são diferentes. Você provavelmente encontrará muitas dessas pessoas a partir de agora...

- Você quer dizer em... Hogwarts?- Hermione sentiu-se confusa com o que o homem estava falando, mas certamente ele conheceria a escola.

- Em Hogwarts e em muitos outros lugares... - ele sorriu. Parecia ser uma pessoa simples. Hermione sorriu de volta.- É a primeira vez que vem ao Beco Diagonal, não é?

Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Percebi que estava deslocada... Aquela mulher com que você conversou, bem...- ele desviou o olhar.- Digamos que existem certos preconceitos no nosso mundo, estão tão arraigados nas tradições que algumas pessoas simplesmente não se importam de demonstrar...

- Hum...- Hermione sentiu que aquilo deveria significar mais do que ela estava conseguindo assimilar. Baixou a cabeça e esperou que o homem mostrasse a ela como ir ao Beco Diagonal.

Escutou um barulho repentino de tijolos raspando um no outro e levantou os olhos. Surgira diante dela uma passagem, uma espécie de portal e do outro lado era possível ver várias pessoas, apressadas entrando em lojas, conversando, rindo. Todas trajavam vestes parecidas com a família que vira adentrar o Caldeirão Furado, porém pareciam, se é que isso era possível, mais espalhafatosas ainda.

- Pronto!- o homem sorriu e se afastou, voltando ao bar.

Hermione sabia o que deveria fazer. Como sempre fazia quando não conhecia algo, compraria um livro a respeito. Lembrou que na carta havia uma folha em anexo dizendo vários livros que deveria comprar, sentiu um gelo no estômago ao lembrar que a carta agora estava bem guardada, em sua casa. Seus pais, após muito discutirem, haviam dito que só iriam até o Beco Diagonal para que ela parasse de os incomodar a cada minuto. Ainda não pareciam convencidos o suficiente para deixa-la andar com a carta por aí.

Mas não deveria se preocupar com isso agora. Estava com pressa. Seus pais provavelmente a estavam procurando. Ela tinha algum dinheiro, iria comprar algum livro que lhe interessasse e voltaria outro dia para explorar melhor o lugar.

Porém aquela primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal não foi fácil. Adentrou a Floreios e Borrões e várias pessoas a observaram com o canto do olho, principalmente quando ela se dirigiu ao caixa e o homem riu, explicando para ela ( com calma, como se ela fosse uma estrangeira que não entendia a língua local) que ela deveria trocar o seu "dinheiro de trouxa" por dinheiro de verdade.

Mas em poucos minutos, adaptada a nova situação, Hermione havia achado o Banco Gringotes, que não era nem de longe difícil de se enxergar, trocado o dinheiro e retornado a livraria, com a cabeça erguida, para comprar o livro que havia separado: _Hogwarts, uma história._ Foi isso que deu para comprar com o dinheiro que tinha. Ela voltou correndo para a passagem, folheando o livro, fingindo estar interessada na leitura, esperando que alguém abrisse a passagem para que ela fosse junto.

Quando retornou para os seus pais naquele dia, mostrando, radiante, o livro que comprara, recebeu finalmente um resquício de sorriso dos dois. Não pareciam querer acreditar que era verdade, mas a menina sabia que era apenas questão de tempo.

Foi o livro mais rápido que lera, considerando que normalmente não demorava mais do que um ou dois dias para finalizar uma leitura. Seu cérebro queria guardar todos os detalhes, datas, nomes. Era tudo tão fascinante e ela se viu, repentinamente, aprendendo coisas que jamais imaginou que poderiam existir.

Após alguns dias, juntamente com seus pais, retornou ao Beco Diagonal, dessa vez tendo cuidado para não demonstrar muito que sua família não era dotada de magia. Reconheceu o homem que a ajudara no outro dia, lhe explicou que apenas compraria sua varinha naquele dia, e ele lhes ajudou a alcançar o Beco Diagonal. Essa visita com certeza superara a primeira. Seus pais pareciam fascinados também, e em pouco tempo haviam encontrado alguns casais que entendiam o que estavam passando.

- Ah, não se preocupem... Ela será muito bem cuidada em Hogwarts. Nossas filhas também estão indo para lá, seu primeiro ano. - o homem que falava mirou Hermione sorrindo fraternalmente. - Você será colega delas. É uma pena que elas não tenham vindo hoje conosco, já compramos todo os seus materiais.

A esposa do homem sorriu e dirigiu-se a mãe de Hermione.

- Na verdade viemos comprar coisas para a casa, sabe... Além do Beco Diagonal apenas Hogwsmeade é inteiramente _nosso_, você sabe... Bom, vocês são trouxas certamente não conhecem... - vendo que o assunto tomara outra direção, ela rapidamente desviou do que estava falando. - Não passo uma semana sem o Removedor de Manchas para Roupas da Madame Malking e... –ela continuou falando, explicando alguns produtos usados no dia a dia de uma família bruxa.

No final do dia, Hermione comprara tudo o que precisava: livros, vestes, penas, tinteiros. O mais emocionante fora sua varinha, quando chegou à loja teve que esperar enquanto outra pessoa era atendida. Observou atentamente um menino com o rosto redondo, que parecia estar se atrapalhando com qualquer varinha que era posta em suas mãos.

- Ora, vamos!- uma senhora idosa que acompanhava o garoto parecia impaciente. - Não haverá nenhuma varinha nessa loja que sirva para você, Neville! Esforce-se menino!

Após mais duas tentativas, uma varinha funcionara. Ou melhor, não havia feito nada de muito destrutivo na loja. Apenas mexera parcialmente uma fita métrica que estava em cima do balcão. Após um segundo aceno da varinha, a fita desenrolou-se e enrolou-se novamente.

- Unf, finalmente!- a senhora idosa desatara a falar de novo.- Mas eu continuo achando que você deve usar a antiga varinha do seu pai e guardar essa, pois com certeza acabará espatifando essa em mil pedaçinhos.

O garoto pareceu sinceramente magoado com o comentário.

Alheia aos comentários que a senhora idosa continuava fazendo, Hermione admirava-se: achara a escolha da varinha simplesmente fantástico. Esperou o menino sair em companhia da senhora e dirigiu-se ao balcão, onde o homem, que se apresentou como Olivaras, começou a puxar diversas varinhas para que ela experimentasse.

Sentia-se nervosa. E se descobrisse que não era capaz de fazer uma varinha funcionar? Porém, para sua surpresa, a terceira varinha que provou, parecera funcionar.

O homem arregalou os olhos e ela sentiu que, ter feito uma chama azul aparecer no tinteiro da mesa, mesmo que por um breve segundo, era mais do que o vendedor esperava de um calouro.

- Muito bom! Essa varinha é sua agora!- e ele desatou a falar em centímetros, material e feitiços que a varinha se adequaria mais.

Antes de ela sair, ele falou que havia se surpreendido com o modo como ela havia sido escolhida pela varinha. Após descobrir que ela era de uma família trouxa, ele não poupou os comentários.

- Incrível, e alguns sangues-puros ficam horas e mais horas por aqui, enquanto eu tento _pelo menos_ ajudá-los. Você viu o garotinho de antes? Bom... Isso mostra que as diferenças entre nós não são tantas.

Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta. Seus pais que antes apenas assistiam, parados ao fundo da loja, foram em direção a ela. Seu pai colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu.

Aparentemente, após aquele dia, eles haviam deixado que seus corações se inflassem de orgulho. Não apenas pela filha ter sido descoberta bruxa, mas por aparentemente, ter dons que ela mesma desconhecia.

As compras daquele dia foram jogadas em cima de sua cama e logo todos os pacotes estavam abertos. Lera os livros em uma velocidade incrível, ficara realmente tentada a provar alguns feitiços. Tinha medo de que algo desse errado.

O primeiro que tentou não deu muito certo. Ela deveria conseguir fazer flutuar o livro para que estava apontado sua varinha, mas ele apenas se ergueu da mesa e bateu com um estrondo, voltando para baixo. Mas a partir daí ela viu que era capaz e o primeiro que realmente dera certo fora o feitiço _Reparo _que elatentou enquanto apontava para um copo quebrado no chão da cozinha. Ela tentou executar o feitiço antes que sua mãe voltasse com a vassoura e a pá para juntar os cacos. Hermione segurou o copo, quando sua mãe adentrou a cozinha ela colocou na mão dela o objeto agora, concertado. Olhando para o chão, onde o copo estava antes e após mirando o copo intacto em sua mão, a mãe de Hermione deixou-o cair novamente, com um estrépito.

Hermione riu e executou o feitiço novamente, dessa vez, explicando para sua mãe o que tinha feito.

- Você me deu um baita susto, isso sim... - mas a mulher sorria, o rosto agora iluminado.- Mas não acho que deva ficar fazendo mágicas aqui em casa, filha. O Sr. Patil, pai de suas futuras colegas, explicou que deveríamos ter cuidado com certas regras. Lembra do que a professora Caridade falou?

- Ahn, certo... - Hermione guardou a varinha, sentindo medo de ser repreendida antes mesmo de chegar a escola.- Foi muito gentil da parte dele e da professora explicarem tudo aquilo...

- Ele viu que não conhecíamos ahn, esse mundo... O mundo deles... Digo...- ela sacudiu a cabeça- O seu mundo... Não é? Se bem que, não me sinto culpada de me sentir fazendo parte dele, mesmo que remotamente. Afinal, sou sua mãe!

A mulher tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione a abraçou.

- Sentirei sua falta... Mas sei o quanto significa para você ir para essa escola.

- Virei nas férias, mamãe. Manterei contato com vocês, quero contar tudo que acontecer lá, quero que vocês saibam de tudo. Em Hogwarts eles têm várias corujas que os alunos podem usar... Para, ahn, se comunicar...

- Só vamos precisar nos acostumar com elas... - a mãe ria agora, as lágrimas caindo em seu rosto. - Bom, provavelmente serão mais eficientes que o carteiro na hora de achar a nossa casa... Dizem que possuem um ótimo senso de direção, as corujas.

E assim os dias passaram, e conforme se aproximava o dia da viagem para Hogwarts Hermione sentia-se mais e mais nervosa. Lera novamente algumas partes dos livros que achou que era mais importante e à noite, antes de dormir, ela repetia o que tinha lido para si mesma. Não podia chegar à escola sabendo menos que os outros. Haveria outros como ela lá? Ou seriam todos de famílias bruxas? Será que já saberiam como fazer mágicas?

No dia da viagem ela não teve dificuldades para chegar à plataforma do trem. Lera o suficiente e sabia agora como chegar à plataforma 9 ½. Despediu-se de seus pais, prometendo escrever para eles no momento que chegasse ao castelo. Não sabia ao certo o que iria a esperar, só sabia o que tinha lido, sobre as casas que dividiam os alunos desde o primeiro dia, tradição dos fundadores da escola que perdurava até os dias atuais, matérias ensinadas...

Mesmo assim, a sensação de ansiedade parecia estar levando a melhor. Abanou para seus pais, quando o trem ganhava velocidade. Sentindo-se sozinha, com medo, sem saber direito o que esperar do que viria a seguir. Tinha a sensação constante de que seu estômago tinha ficado para trás, na plataforma. Decidiu que era melhor procurar uma cabine.

Por coincidência, encontrou logo na quarta cabine o menino que se atrapalhara com a varinha na loja do Sr. Olivaras. Ele parecia estar tentando encontrar algo no chão. Encheu-se de coragem, torcendo para que o menino não a julgasse por ser nascida trouxa, como a mulher no Caldeirão Furado fizera.

- Olá!- ela resolveu começar um diálogo, já que a porta estava aberta.

- Alô!- o menino a olhou e sorriu, levantando-se. – É meu sapo, Trevor... Ele não pára de querer fugir...

- Você quer ajuda?- Hermione prontamente entrou na cabine e começou a vasculhar os cantos dela, procurando pelo sapo do menino.

- Obrigado... Vovó me mata se eu o perder...

O menino parecia estar falando sério. Inclusive, pareceu nem notar quando uma senhora empurrando um carrinho cheio de doces parou a porta.

- Alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

Hermione observou, boquiaberta, a variedade de doces e guloseimas que havia naquele carrinho. Ela nunca vira aquele tipo de comida antes, mas lembrava vagamente de uma loja no Beco Diagonal em que era possível ver através da vitrine alguns produtos coloridos e parecidos com aqueles, que agora ela estava tentada a comprar.

- Ahn... - Hermione se aproximou da mulher. Analisou brevemente o que estava no carrinho.

Por fim, ela resolveu comprar dois sapos de chocolate, alguns bolos de caldeirão e uma varinha de alcaçuz. Entregou o dinheiro à mulher, ficou contente ao perceber que agora já sabia perfeitamente como lidar com o dinheiro bruxo.

- Obrigada... - Hermione agradeceu. A mulher agora fitava o garotinho, que permanecia ainda abaixado, parecendo acreditar que o sapo apareceria, como que por mágica. Pareceu deduzir que o garoto não queria nada e foi embora.

- Ele vai aparecer... - Hermione resolveu se sentar, já que a busca não parecia surtir resultados. - Toma...

Ela ofereceu para ele os doces que havia comprado.

- Coma um desses... "Sapo de chocolate"... Quem sabe não dá sorte e encontramos o Trevor?- ela sorriu.

- É... – ele começou a comer o chocolate e ela o imitou. - Quem sabe não se perdeu no trem... Esqueci a porta aberta...

- Iremos procurá-lo!

Eles terminaram de comer, porém Hermione tinha a sensação de que estava comendo algo que pesava mais do que deveria na sua barriga. Achou todos os doces deliciosos. Ficou imaginando que tipos de comida serviam em Hogwarts, já que o que experimentara até então, era completamente diferente do que conhecia.

- Eu sou Neville... É meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts...

- É meu primeiro ano também!- ela resolveu fingir que não havia o visto comprar sua varinha aquele dia no Beco Diagonal, o garoto não parecia ter muita auto-estima para agüentar saber que alguém em Hogwarts vira sua avó falando que nenhuma varinha serviria para ele. - Meu nome é Hermione.

Ela raciocinou: considerando o jeito de Neville e sua clara timidez, ele provavelmente era uma pessoa que não a julgaria por ser quem era.

- Eu... Quero dizer, meus pais são trouxas... – ela levantou os olhos e o encarou. Estava traumatizada com o jeito como aquela mulher a tratara.

- É? Legal!- ele não parecia achar que aquilo era algo ruim. Sorriu para ela. - Você deve conhecer muitas coisas legais! Vovó sempre fala que os trouxas se viram relativamente bem sem magia. Como deve ser isso?

Ela riu. Começou a se sentir a vontade. Quando percebeu, estava falando muito rápido, como normalmente fazia com as pessoas que conhecia.

- Normal... Bom, quero dizer... Eu conheço muito pouco da vida dos bruxos. Provavelmente você conhece coisas muito mais legais do que eu. Eu sei apenas o que li... E sabe, em Hogwarts a biblioteca é dotada de diversos livros sobre assuntos variados _inclusive_ a vida de trouxas. Estou ansiosa para poder saber mais sobre tudo, feitiços, encantamentos, a história!

- Mas então você conhece Hogwarts!- o menino pareceu confuso.

- Bom só o que li. Você já leu _Hogwarts, uma História_? É um livro realmente fascinante. Foi o primeiro livro que comprei sabe, queria saber mais.

- Não, nunca li. – ele pareceu levemente decepcionado. - Você está muito bem informada, para quem nasceu trouxa.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Obrigada! Fiz o máximo que pude, já li todos os livros da lista e alguns mais, sabe? Tive medo de ficar para trás, considerando que é a primeira vez que tenho um real contato com o mundo bruxo.

Neville pareceu apavorado.

- Bom, eu não tenho tanta facilidade com os estudos sabe... – ele estava constrangido, seu rosto tingira-se de vermelho. - Fui criado pela minha avó, ela sempre fez o melhor que pôde. Vive dizendo que eu é que não tenho miolos o suficiente...

Hermione sentiu pena do garoto. Resolveu mudar de assunto, para que ele ficasse mais a vontade.

- O que você acha de procurarmos o Trevor?

- Acho que tudo bem, então...

Eles se levantaram e saíram da cabine. Enquanto caminhavam, Hermione decidiu investigar um pouco mais sobre a escola.

- Você sabe como funciona a seleção dos alunos quando chegam a Hogwarts?

- Ah, você está falando das casas... - Neville a mirou. - Vovó falou que eu saberia quando chegasse lá.

Hermione reparou que o garoto tivera um calafrio ao falar isso.

- Elas são Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal... Não são?

- É-é... Se você diz... – ele parecia não ter tanta certeza. Hermione percebeu que apenas o fato de ser nascida trouxa, despertara nela um interesse pelas coisas dos bruxos, algo que poderia ser vantajoso para ela. Talvez as crianças bruxas achassem esses assuntos chatos depois de algum tempo. Ela sabia pouco sobre as casas, sabia que Dumbledore, o famoso diretor da escola, pertencera a Grifinória.

Procuraram em várias cabines o sapo de Neville. Perguntavam para as pessoas, pediam licença para dar uma olhada.

Hermione estava sendo gentil com Neville, sentia que o garoto era deslocado. Não estava planejando ser grossa com nenhum aluno, ainda tinha a sensação de que era a intrusa ali.

Porém, quando entraram em uma cabine e foram maltratados, ela não conseguiu se conter.

- Alunos do primeiro ano não deveriam ficar por ai, bisbilhotando... – uma garota, com vestes negras que possuíam uma serpente bordada, impediu a entrada deles na cabine. – Aqui só entram os _monitores_...

- Não estávamos bisbilhotando!- ela sentiu o rosto queimar. – Estamos procurando o sapo de Neville!

Outras pessoas dentro da cabine deram risada, juntamente com a garota.

- Pois continuem procurando... - e com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto, a garota fechou a porta da cabine e voltou para perto dos outros.

- Monitores, hein?- Hermione não gostava muito da sensação de que outras pessoas sabiam mais do que ela. Era um sentimento egoísta, mas que se apoderava dela sem que ela pudesse evitar.

- Tudo bem... Vamos voltar para nossa cabine... Provavelmente vovó vai achar ele escondido em algum cesto de roupa suja... Vai ver ele ficou em casa e nem vi...

- Não. - Hermione sentia-se estranha, tendo sido repreendida pela colega mais velha. - Vamos procurá-lo, se você o trouxe ele está aqui em algum lugar.

Mas não encontraram o sapo. A única coisa que acontecia conforme o tempo passava, era que a raiva de Hermione crescia. Algumas pessoas eram muito mal educadas e na terceira vez que reparou o bordado de serpente nas vestes de uma delas, ela se dirigiu a Neville.

- Por que a serpente? – ela apontou para as vestes de uma garota que acabara de voltar ao seu lugar, rindo deles.

- Hum... Estão com as roupas de Hogwarts... Olhe... - ele apontou para outras meninas que caminhavam pelo corredor, com vestes de outra cor com uma águia bordada.

O cérebro de Hermione deu uma guinada tão rápida nos seus pensamentos que ela sentiu-se tonta.

"_Uma águia, um texugo, um leão e uma serpente. São os símbolos das casas em Hogwarts!"_

Finalmente ela se lembrou dessa parte do livro sobre Hogwarts, mas como Neville não parecia tão interessado no assunto das vestes, ela resolveu se calar.

Voltou à cabine e apanhou suas vestes de Hogwarts, neutras, sem nenhum bordado ou gravata de identificação. Vestiu-as e foi de encontro a Neville que tinha ficado parado em uma cabine conversando com duas meninas gêmeas de cabelos lisos, negros e brilhantes.

- Essa é a Hermione!- ele falou para as meninas.

- Olá! – Hermione reparou que elas também já estavam com vestes de Hogwarts, neutras como as suas.

- Oi!- elas responderam juntas.

- Essas são Padma e Parvati. – Neville as apresentou. - Essa é Hermione.

Ele olhou das gêmeas para ela e pareceu se sobressaltar.

- Vou colocar minhas vestes!

E saiu.

- Primeiro ano também, não?- Hermione dirigiu-se as meninas.

E a partir daí elas conversaram um pouco de tudo enquanto Neville não vinha. Ela reparou que ele estava demorando mais do que deveria, provavelmente se atrapalhando com as vestes.

Padma estava falando sobre as casas de Hogwarts agora. Hermione escutava atentamente, pois algumas informações que ela lhe dava, não estavam no livro que lera.

-... E Corvinal também é muito interessante. Não gosto muito da Sonserina, sabe... Papai falou que muitos bruxos das trevas eram da Sonserina.

Um filme passou na cabeça de Hermione, enquanto lembrava de tudo que lera sobre a História dos bruxos. A ascensão e a queda do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos chamado Voldemort, como ele havia sumido após tentar matar um garotinho que ainda era bebê, chamado _Harry Potter_.

Ela descobriu após algum tempo visitando algumas cabines com as meninas e Neville, que retornara algum tempo depois, que jamais se mencionava em voz alta o nome aquele bruxo poderoso, Voldemort. As pessoas simplesmente se dirigiam a ele como _você-sabe-quem_.

E a maioria das pessoas que estariam no primeiro ano não pareciam gostar nem um pouco da Sonserina. Ouviu muitos dizerem que Corvinal e Grifinória estariam OK, mas riam-se de se acabar quando alguém falava:

"Sim, mas ainda tem a Lufa-lufa!"

Provavelmente era alguma piada interna que ela ainda não compreendia.

- O que _eu_ gosto da Grifinória é que só aceita pessoas corajosas. - uma menina chamada Lilá inflou o peito de ar após falar aquilo.

Pessoas corajosas? Hermione gostou daquilo. Estava se sentindo cada vez mais confiante, por estar ali conversando com pessoas que nunca vira na vida e algumas delas, inclusive, sabiam muito mais coisas do que Neville.

- A Corvinal adota os _inteligentes_... – Padma sorriu. - Mamãe ficaria orgulhosa...

- Vá você para a Corvinal, então! E agüente todos aqueles colegas sabichões!

Hermione sentiu uma sensação esquisita nas pernas. Ela certamente não queria ir para Corvinal. Ir para lá significava conviver frequentemente com pessoas que saberiam muito mais que ela. Ela não iria se sentir a vontade. Por mais que fosse inteligente e se desse bem nos estudos, agora ela estava em uma escola diferente.

Ela descobriu que as crianças bruxas recebiam educação em casa, até irem para Hogwarts, portanto ficaram muito interessadas quando ela falou da escola que ia anteriormente.

-... Mas estou muito ansiosa para começar Hogwarts, é claro! Descobrir que sou bruxa foi uma emoção que vocês não podem imaginar! Meus pais ficaram meio receosos no começo, mas agora estão me dando todo o apoio. Com certeza viram os pontos forte de Hogwarts e compreenderam o caminho que estou tomando.

- Hogwarts é a melhor escola de magia que existe!- a garota chamada Lilá falou, os olhos brilhando.

Todos ali estavam tão eufóricos que não perdiam para a velocidade de fala de Hermione.

Dentre as casas de Hogwarts, Grifinória parecia a mais interessante para ela no momento, só estava indo para a escola, pois se arriscara a seguir aquela família de bruxos e ir ao Beco Diagonal sozinha. Havia sido perseverante naquilo. Acreditara desde o começo que iria para Hogwarts e fizera tudo que estava ao seu alcance para conseguir.

Após algum tempo, ela e Neville resolveram dar uma última volta pelo trem em busca de Trevor, pois os alunos nos corredores não paravam de falar que deveriam estar chegando. Toda vez que pensava que faltava pouco, ela sentia algo se remexer em sua barriga, mas continuava agindo com confiança e determinação, não demonstraria seus medos. Faria o seu melhor desde o momento que botasse seus pés em Hogwarts.

Neville voltou de um lado do trem e ela de outro, ele estava cansado com os olhos baixos.

- Desisto... Acabei de visitar todas as cabines que faltavam.

- Venha comigo!

Hermione tinha certeza que o garoto não deveria ter feito o trabalho direito. Por isso, o obrigou a acompanhá-la a todas as cabines que ele recém havia olhado.

Faltavam poucas cabines para terminarem, já não parecia haver esperança de acharem o bichinho do menino.

- Alguém viu um sapo?Neville perdeu o dele.

Haviam dois garotos sentados dentro dessa cabine.

Hermione vira pela primeira vez Harry e Rony. Não podia imaginar uma dupla mais fora de sintonia. Um deles tinha os cabelos vermelhos de um jeito que parecia atrair seus olhos de um jeito incômodo. O outro, os cabelos escuros e desgrenhados e um rosto de quem estava, obviamente, absorvendo todos os detalhes que podia.

- Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo. – o garoto ruivo lhe respondeu.

- Você está fazendo mágicas?Quero ver. – sentiu-se ansiosa ao ver que o menino tinha a varinha em punho. Sentiu-se empolgada, veria alguém que, provavelmente entendia de magia, realizar um feitiço.

- Hum... Está bem.

Pigarreou.

- Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.

Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Hermione sentiu uma espécie de inquietação interior e desatou a falar.

- Você tem certeza que esse feitiço está certo?Bom, não é muito bom, né?Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na minha família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?

Após terminar de falar ela sentiu que não deveria ser tão enérgica com pessoas que estava conhecendo agora. Mas os garotos, mesmo com cara de surpresa, responderam. O ruivo falou primeiro.

- Sou Rony Weasley.

-Harry Potter.

Aquele era o garoto que havia derrotado você-sabe-quem! Ela ficou imensamente feliz de conhecê-lo, não podia acreditar que tinham a mesma idade e que ele seria seu colega em Hogwarts. Conhecer Harry Potter parecia fortalecer nela a sensação de que tudo aquilo realmente existia. Aparentemente, ele não parecia ter consciência de sua influência na história dos bruxos.

- Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na História da magia moderna e em Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e em Grandes acontecimentos mágicos do século XX.

-Estou?

"_Com certeza ele não tem consciência de quem é_." ela pensou. Mas ela não o julgou. O garoto perdera os pais, provavelmente crescera alheio ao mundo da magia, como ela.

- Nossa você não sabia, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo. Já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim... Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.

A ansiedade aumentava consideravelmente agora e Hermione não conseguia ficar parada. Resolveu sair da cabine e começou a circular pelo trem, sentindo que não conseguiria ficar parada até o trem parar e ela finalmente poder conhecer a escola. Hermione chegou a separar-se de Neville para ir a frente do trem perguntar ao maquinista se faltava muito tempo para chegarem, não agüentava mais a ansiedade que se apoderara dela.

(...)

Hermione olhou para a Sra. Weasley, agora sentada na mesa da cozinha mexendo uma mistura de bolo sem nem ao menos olhar o que estava fazendo. Gina e Harry haviam saído há instantes atrás, Harry dizendo que iria obrigar Gina a dormir um pouco. Mas a ruiva ganhara a briga e apenas concordara em tirar um cochilo no sofá.

Estivera tão perdida em pensamentos desde então, lembrando de todos os passos que a levaram até onde estava que esquecera que a matriarca dos Weasley não estava em condições de cuidar sozinha da casa.

- Deixa que eu faça isso, senhora Weasley!- Hermione tirou de suas mãos a tigela e com um aceno de varinha a mistura começou a ser remexida sozinha.

- Ah, obrigada querida... Mas sinto que preciso me distrair, sabe... Fazer as coisas do modo trouxa de vez em quando dá tempo da mente descansar...

Ela olhou para a mistura do bolo que agora era despejada magicamente em uma fôrma já untada. Hermione com outro aceno da varinha, fez a fôrma entrar no forno pré-aquecido.

- Claro, eu entendo... Só quero ajudar...

A Sra. Weasley sorriu brevemente, um sorriso cansado.

- Obrigada, querida... Obrigada pela ajuda.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o relógio dos Weasley, que na opinião de Hermione deveria ter sido retirado para que não lembrasse a cada instante da morte de Fred: ninguém na família precisava ser lembrado disso, a dor os lembrava todo dia.

- Mas... Porque você não vai dar uma espiada no Rony... Ele ainda não desceu...

- Claro... - mas Hermione não se sentia a vontade de ir até o quarto do ruivo, principalmente porque após ter o beijado, esse assunto nunca mais voltara à tona.

- Acredite querida... Ele precisa de você do lado dele nesse momento... Mais do que precisa de qualquer um de nós. - ela sorriu para Hermione.

Aquela sensação tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão incômoda, no pé da barriga, tomou conta dela. Sabia que não era possível esconder nada das mães, elas tinham um sexto sentido impressionante, e certamente a Sra. Weasley percebera, até antes mesmo de seu filho, que havia algum sentimento diferente entre os dois. Mas ficou nervosa, mesmo assim.

Ela sorriu de volta e rumou para as escadas, subindo em direção ao quarto do garoto que povoava seus pensamentos e sonhos desde que conseguia se lembrar. Sentiu um frio na barriga enquanto fazia o caminho, mas concordava com a Sra. Weasley, ela sabia que poderia ajudá-lo, principalmente naquele momento. Ela _queria estar perto dele. _

E ela desejou naquele momento mais do que nunca, que pudesse fazer alguma diferença e trazer um pouco de conforto para Rony.


	2. Vingardium Leviosa

**Capítulo 2- Vingardium Leviosa**

**- Ronald Weasley- **

Rony continuava em seu quarto, em silêncio. Aquela primeira viagem de trem ainda passando em sua cabeça, como um filme. Ao fundo ele escuta o ranger da escada, e desejou que ninguém estivesse vindo para tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

_Flashback_

Draco Malfoy havia humilhado a família de Rony na primeira briga- de muitas- que tiveram. Novamente, a garota que ele apenas conhecia agora por Hermione Granger invade a cabine, logo após ter visto três garotos saírem rapidamente de lá.

- Que foi que aconteceu?

- Acho que apagaram ele - Rony olhou para seu rato. Como Hermione conseguia o incomodar _tanto _naquela época!?- Não... Não acredito... Ele voltou a dormir.

Ele resolve ignorar a garota e vira-se para Harry:

- Você já conhecia Draco Malfoy?

Harry contara para ele sobre o Beco Diagonal, como conhecera aquele que durante anos foi seu inimigo.

- Já ouvi falar na família dele. Foram os primeiros a passar para o nosso lado depois que você-sabe-quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinham sido enfeitiçados. Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das trevas. – Rony sentia-se incomodado, aparentemente a garota não planejava deixa-los a sós tão cedo. - Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você?

- É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente e perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!

- Perebas andou brigando, nós não. Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar? – Rony não entendia perfeitamente o porquê do tom de voz dela o irritar tanto.

- Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores. E você está com o nariz sujo sabia?

Rony amarrou a cara para a garota. Lembrou que quando fora entrar no trem sua mãe tentara, em vão, livrar seu rosto de uma mancha. Sentiu-se ridículo enquanto a garota, após lhe chamar a atenção, saía da cabine, decidida. Ele e Harry vestiram-se em silêncio, enquanto Rony ainda tentava assimilar a briga com Malfoy e a raiva que sentiu por Hermione lhe apontar o nariz e dizer que estava sujo. Ela era tão irritante! Será que fazia questão de incomodar as outras pessoas?

Mais tarde, quando já estavam no castelo, o que mais temia que acontecesse, aconteceu. Como acontece na maioria das vezes em que não queremos determinado desfecho para uma situação, ele acontece: tudo que pode dar errado vai dar.

- Hermione Granger!- chamou a voz da professora McGonagall.

- Grifinória!- anunciou o Chapéu Seletor.

Rony gemeu. Também queria poder ser escolhido para a Grifinória, mas isso significaria ter que conviver dia após dia com Hermione. Somente após todos os anos que passou ao lado dela, foi que ele sentiu-se sortudo por naquele momento o velho e esfarrapado chapéu ter os colocado na mesma casa.

(...)

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida de leve na porta. Parecia que ele tinha adivinhado que seria retirado de seus devaneios. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer para a pessoa que a porta estava aberta e que podia entrar, ele escutou uma voz.

- Ron... Sou eu... - era Hermione.

Ele sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Será que era possível? Ele estava ali, relembrando com detalhes os primeiros momentos que passara ao lado dela, e ela, como que pressentindo que estava em seu pensamento, aparece na porta do seu quarto.

- Entre, Mione... Está aberta!- ele falou sem pensar, sem calcular direito o que estava fazendo. Não podia a deixar esperando.

Ela entrou sem cerimônia, indo se sentar ao lado dele na cama. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se que esse era o jeito dela. Aquela menininha metida do primeiro dia de aula ainda morava em algum lugar dentro daquela garota. Garota que ele agora conseguia ver com mais clareza do que nunca, e conseguia achar diferenças na beleza dela que só a faziam ficar mais bela.

- Sua mãe queria que eu viesse até aqui. Você está bem?

Ótimo. Sua mãe pedira para ela ir até o seu quarto. Então não fora nenhuma força do destino que a trouxera ali. Apenas Molly Weasley e sua preocupação maternal.

Mesmo sem que ele quisesse, sentiu uma pontada de decepção. Seu ânimo pareceu afundar um pouco. Imaginara, mesmo que por um instante, que ela diria que tinha ido até ali porque sentia sua falta, ou que queria conversar... Estar ao lado dele.

- Estou bem, na medida do possível.- ele a olhou, sério.- E você? Tudo certo com os seus pais?

- Sim, está tudo bem... - ela olhou para as próprias mãos.- Assim que pude expliquei para eles que gostaria de ficar por aqui alguns dias. Esperei eles assimilarem todas as informações e vim. Sabe, o feitiço da memória deixa as pessoas mais confusas do que eu poderia imaginar.

Agora a conversa tomava um rumo que ele achou mais interessante. Afinal, ela deixara seus pais para vir à Toca. Sem esforço nenhum, ele sorriu.

- Você estava dormindo? Te acordei?- Hermione o fitou, preocupada.

- Não, não... – falou, sentando-se na cama numa postura melhor. - Na verdade, eu estava... Ahn, lembrando...

Ele parou e desviou o olhar do dela.

-... lembrando...?- ela o encorajou a continuar.

- Você lembra - ele ria enquanto falava - da nossa primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts?

Ela fora pega de surpresa. Claro que lembrava daquela primeira viagem. Estava tão ansiosa e nervosa, queria absorver cada detalhe de tudo.

- Como eu poderia esquecer?- ela sorriu e o fitou nos olhos.

**- Hermione Granger-**

_Flashback_

Ficara preocupada achando que os garotos andavam brigando, mas Rony não parecia querer nutrir uma conversa com ela, quando ela retornara a cabine e indagara se estavam se metendo em confusão.

Ele não a olhava, continuava conversando com Harry, a ignorando.

Aquilo a incomodou mais do que deveria, não estava acostumada a ser ignorada, posta de lado. Dava a impressão de que ele não a queria por perto, dividindo a cabine com ele e Harry.

- Perebas andou brigando, nós não. Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar?

- Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores. E você está com o nariz sujo sabia?

Ela resolveu mostrar a Rony que ela também podia o fazer sentir-se mal, já que ele insistia em querer se livrar o mais rápido possível da presença dela.

Depois disso, ela saiu bufando de raiva. Por que eles continuaram a conversar como se ela não estivesse lá?

Sabia que seu comportamento era infantil, mas mesmo assim não podia evitar.

(...)

- Você não me pareceu muito simpático aquele dia... - ela admitiu para ele, enquanto ria.

- E eu tive certeza que você era a pessoa mais mandona que eu havia conhecido.

- Mandona?- ela riu demoradamente. - Achei que você me achasse uma metida!

- Metida também... - ele confirmou com a cabeça. - Principalmente após alguns dias em Hogwarts.

Ela franziu a testa e tentou se lembrar de quando havia o incomodado novamente. Tentou recordar os acontecimentos em ordem. Ela tinha certeza que o momento da seleção das casas também o deixara frustrado, já que eles haviam sido selecionados para Grifinória.

- Você lembra? Quando ficou trancada para fora da sala comunal por culpa minha e de Harry?

Ela vasculhou a memória e a cena veio em sua cabeça. Mas não era algo muito agradável, aquela era uma época que ela ainda não estava 100% adaptada à escola. Andava grande parte do tempo sozinha, ou na biblioteca. Nas refeições, escutava as conversas das outras meninas, sempre observando de longe o que Harry e Rony poderiam estar aprontando.

_Flashback_

- Com licença - Hermione havia interrompido a conversa de Harry e Rony.

- Será que a pessoa não pode comer sossegada nesse lugar?- ela estava cansada de ser tratada assim pelo ruivo. Ele sempre lhe respondia de forma grosseira.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Draco estavam dizendo.- ela resolveu se dirigir a Harry dessa vez.

- Aposto que podia – resmungou Ron. Ela tentou ignorar.

- ...e você não deve andar pela escola a noite, pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, e você vai ser. É muito egoísmo da sua parte.

- E, para a falar a verdade, não é da sua conta- Harry respondeu para ela, imitando o tom de voz do amigo. Mas receber uma resposta curta do garoto não a ofendia tanto quando era com Rony.

- Tchau- Rony olhou para ela e saiu. Aquele "tchau" pareceu ser mais gelado do que qualquer outra palavra.

Ela sabia o que devia fazer. Precisava provar para si mesma que a raiva que sentia estava apenas associada com os garotos estarem quebrando as regras.

Naquela noite, ela viu Ron e Harry de robes, descerem para a sala comunal. Ela estava lá, esperando. Repentinamente, ela acendera a luz.

- Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Harry.- Sentia-se ridícula no seu robe cor de rosa, mas estava fazendo o que deveria ser feito. Sabia que se dirigisse a palavra a Harry iria se sentir menos incomodada.

- Você! Volte para a cama.- infelizmente Rony intrometera-se, não deixando o garoto responder.

- Quase contei ao seu irmão, Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa historia. – ela olhou para ele enquanto falava, testando sua reação.

- Vamos- Rony novamente estava a deixando para trás. Porém,dessa vez ela não iria ficar quieta. Os seguiu.

- Vocês não se importam com a Grifinória, vocês só se importam com vocês mesmos, eu não quero que a Sonserina ganhe a taça das casas e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que ganhei com a Prof.ª Minerva por saber a troca de feitiços.

- Vai embora. - mas ela não queria ouvir. Iria falar o que tinha que falar e ir se deitar, antes que se metesse em confusão também.

- Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...

Mas quando ela se virou para voltar à sala comunal, o retrato da mulher gorda estava vazio.

- Agora o que é que eu vou fazer?

- O problema é seu. Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar – Ron continuou o caminho.

- Vou com vocês- ela os alcança. Rony não parecia estar gostando nem um pouco dela os acompanhar até o duelo marcado entre Harry e Draco.

- Não vai, não.- retrucou.

- Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar? Se ele encontrar os três conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.

- Mas que cara-de-pau.

Eles não paravam de discutir. A sensação que ambos tinham é que precisavam ter a última palavra. Harry foi quem deu um final a discussão.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. Ouvi uma coisa.

- Madame Nor-r-r-a?

Mas era apenas Neville, dormindo. Ele explicara para o grupo que se esquecera da senha. No fim, ele os acompanha, comentando que havia melhorado do braço quebrado na aula de vôo.

Por fim, aquela lembrança trazia um frio na barriga de medo de serem pegos andado na escola à noite: era um plano de Draco e Filtch os esperava.

- Eu...disse...a vocês- Hermione não conseguia reprimir as palavras. Precisava provar que estava certa- Draco enganou vocês...

Ela continuou falando, mas os meninos começam a correr.

Perdidos acabaram entrando em uma sala diferente para se esconder, foi quando conheceram Fofo, o cachorro de três cabeças de Hagrid que guardava o alçapão que ia em direção a pedra filosofal.

Hermione conseguia lembrar do susto daquele dia com clareza, trêmulos sentados na sala comunal após finalmente conseguirem retornar.

- Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.

Rony ficara olhando para ela de boca aberta.

- Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo?

Após a primeira briga real que tivera com Rony, Hermione ficara sem falar com os futuros amigos por um tempo. Sabia que eles sentiam-se aliviados com isso, ela não estava sendo muito simpática. Temia que sua grande chance de ter ido para Hogwarts, ter sido descoberta bruxa, fosse estragada por dois garotos que tinham faro para encrencas.

Porém, ela quebrou o silêncio um dia.

- Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um premio por desobeder ao regulamento?- ela indagou Harry.

- Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente- foi apenas o que Harry lhe respondeu.

- É, continue a não falar- Rony falou, daquele jeito frio- Está fazendo tanto bem a gente.

Mione se afastara com o nariz empinado. Mal sabiam eles, o quanto magoava ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela sabia que os repreendia demais, mas só queria que eles entendessem que era para o seu próprio bem. Porém, enquanto Rony continuasse acreditando que ela fazia "bem a eles" por não lhes dirigir a palavra, ela continuaria quieta.

(....)

- Lembro, lembro sim...- ela abaixou os olhos. Não tinha mais um sorriso no rosto.- Por que você insistia tanto em ser grosso comigo, Ronald?

- Eu insistia em ser grosso? Olha, Mione... me desculpe mas você não era uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Eu e Harry éramos crianças, primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Não sabíamos direito o que estávamos fazendo...

- Só iam atrás de confusão...- ela olhou para ele e esboçou um sorriso.- Mas não foi essa briga que eu fiquei remoendo por mais tempo.

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas parou abruptamente.

- O-o que você quis dizer com... ficar remoendo nossas brigas?

Ela sentiu uma sensação muito incômoda tomando conta dela. Levantou-se rapidamente, quase pulando da cama e começou a caminhar.

- Deixa pra lá, Rony... vim aqui lhe fazer companhia e não ficar lembrando de coisas que já deveríamos ter deixado para...

- Não...- ele a interrompeu.- N-não precisa falar... eu sei do que você está falando.

Ela se virou para ele e o encarou nos olhos. Como ela não falou, ele resolveu arriscar.

- Lilá?

Ela deixou o ar escapar rapidamente pelo nariz, fazendo um barulho engraçado. Óbvio que era essa briga (se é que podia chamar de briga) que ela lembrava mais. Havia a ferido por muito tempo. Acordava todo dia pensando que teria que ter forças o suficiente para ver os dois juntos.

- Estou certo...- ele olhou para o chão.- Não estou?

- Sim, está.- ela parou de andar e virou de costas para ele.

Quando ela subira ao quarto dele, não planejava reviver todas essas lembranças e sentimentos, alguns deles ela guardava só para ela.

Como poderiam saber, ainda quando haviam se conhecido em Hogwarts, que cada briga seria pior? Que só se magoariam cada vez mais por fugirem do que sentiam um pelo outro?

_Flashback_

Aula do professor Flitwick sobre feitiços de levitação. Rony e Hermione foram forçados a fazer dupla.

- Vingardium leviosa!- Rony falou, pronunciando de um jeito que quase não se conseguia entender as sílabas separadamente.

- Você está dizendo o feitiço errado. É ving-gar-dium levi-o-as, o gar é bem pronunciado e longo.- ela tentou o corrigir, mas aparentemente ele se ofendeu.

- Diz você então, que é tão sabichona.

-Vingardium leviosa!- ela pronunciara do jeito certo e sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa enquanto a pena subia em direção ao teto da sala perante todos os colegas, que olhavam atordoados o que a menina que nascera trouxa era capaz de fazer.

Rony estava de muito mau humor na altura que a aula terminou.

- Não admira que ninguém suporte ela.- ele falava, próximo a Harry.- Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.

Escutar que era um "pesadelo" era pior do que ter que escutar que era uma sabichona. Ela esbarrara propositadamente em Harry ao passar. Sabia que Harry vira que ela estava chorando.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

- Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse.- Harry falou para o amigo, cauteloso.

- E daí!- porém, ele sabia que a magoara. Sentiu-se constrangido, mas não podia demonstrar- Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.

Porém o peso em sua consciência aumentava conforme o dia passava. Hermione não apareceu na aula seguinte nem na tarde inteira.

Escutara Parvati contar a Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas, queria que a deixassem em paz. Rony ficara mais sem graça. Somente após algum tempo de amizade foi que compreendeu o quanto as palavras dele haviam a magoado. Obviamente não estava sendo fácil para ela. Conviver com pessoas diferentes, ter que aprender coisas que ela nunca ouvira falar. Há pouco tempo ela descobrira que era bruxa! Sentia-se perdida no meio de pessoas que tinham certeza do que eram. Ele se culpou durante muito tempo por ter falado aquilo e pior, por ela ter escutado e ele não ter feito nada para se desculpar.

Felizmente, o incidente com o trasgo naquela noite os uniu novamente. Parecia que alguém mexia certas pecinhas para que eles se encontrassem e se acertassem. Após serem avisados que o trasgo estava solto dentro da escola, os alunos foram instruídos a voltarem para os dormitórios.

- Acabei de me lembrar da Hermione- Harry parecia afobado.

- O que tem ela?- Rony sobressaltou-se. Ela não poderia _ainda _estar no banheiro chorando, ou poderia? Deveria ter voltado para a sala comunal, deveria estar em segurança! Não conseguia acreditar que o que falara a magoara tanto ao ponto dela nem aparecer na janta do dia das bruxas.

- Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui.

- Ah, está bem. Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.- óbvio que iria concordar em ir em busca dela. Era sua culpa. Ele não contara a ninguém, mas sentia como se estivesse carregando um peso.

Foram em busca dela. Onde ela poderia estar?

Rony lembrava de quando viram o trasgo parar numa porta e espiar para dentro. Entrou devagar na sala. Ele e Harry então, ansiosos, cometeram um erro ao verem a chave na fechadura.

- A chave está na porta. Podíamos tranca-lo lá dentro!

- Boa idéia!

E foi o que fizeram.

- Pronto!

Ouviram um grito alto e enregelante. Rony sentira as pernas falharem. Era a voz dela. O que haviam feito? Ela estava lá dentro!

- Ah ,não- foi só que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Hermione- ele e Harry gritaram, desesperados, apressando-se para poder fazer algo.

Hermione estava encolhida na parede oposta.

Ao ver a cena, Rony ficara paralisado. A voz de Harry o acordou.

- Distrai ele!

Nada vinha a sua mente. Mas precisava fazer algo. Precisava tirar Hermione daquela enrascada. Seria o suficiente para ela entender que queria se desculpar?

- Oi, cabeça de ervilha- atirara um cano de metal no trasgo.

Enquanto isso, o cérebro de Harry parecia trabalhar em uma velocidade mais rápida.

- Vamos, corra, corra!- falava para Hermione.

Era bom lembrar de como a história terminara. Eles conseguiram derrotar o trasgo. Ron usara perfeitamente o feitiço de levitação, feitiço que tinha desencadeado a briga dele com Hermione. Quando falara as palavras corretamente e o bastão do trasgo pairou no ar, ele arriscou olhar para ela. Ainda tinha medo nos olhos, mas parecia satisfeita de ver que Rony servira para alguma coisa.

Os professores, obviamente os repreenderam quando chegaram à cena. Foi aí, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, que Hermione surpreendeu Rony. Se possível, ele sentiu-se mais culpado ainda após ver que a garota importava-se em salvar a pele deles.

- Por favor, Prof.ª Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.- Hermione respondera como resposta a indagação da professora do que havia acontecido.

- Senhorita Granger!

- Saí procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrenta-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos.- era uma ótima justificativa. Qualquer professor acreditaria nisso, afinal Hermione era o tipo de aluno que já lera um pouco sobre tudo.

Sem perceber, Ron deixara a varinha cair. Estava tão surpreso e ao mesmo tempo um sentimento novo brotava em seu peito. Era assim que deveria se sentir em relação à Hermione? Ela não tinha o porque mentir, os defender. Era culpa _dele. _Se ele não tivesse a feito chorar o dia inteiro, eles estariam em segurança na sala comunal.

- Se eles não tivessem me encontrado, eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.

Era assim que Rony se lembrara do momento que finalmente percebera o quanto tinha a aprender com a garota. Tinha vontade de se desculpar, explicar que saíra nervoso da aula. Afinal, a garota mostrara que era superior a ele no quesito maturidade quando ficou ao lado deles. E ele sabia o quanto ela tinha aversão a desrespeitar o regulamento. O que motivara ela a mentir na frente dos professores, deveria ser mais forte do que a vontade de ter reputação de boa aluna.

Após aquele episódio, a vida de Rony em Hogwarts mudara completamente. Hermione agora era amiga deles, e ele começava a perceber as características boas da menina. Ela os ajudava com os deveres enquanto sentavam-se na sala comunal, insistindo que eles se dedicassem mais, pois só assim aprenderiam. Mas ele conseguia ver que por trás do sermão dela, sempre havia um sorriso de uma verdadeira amiga, preocupada com eles.

(...)

Hermione o encarou nos olhos.

- Não vamos mais falar disso... Eu não vim aqui para brigar com você.

- Desculpe Mione... Eu estava lembrando de _coisas_, sabe... E algumas lembranças acabaram vindo à tona.

Ela voltou a se sentar, mantendo uma maior distância dele agora.

Rony acomodou-se e se recostou no travesseiro, a olhando enquanto sorria.

- Mas _isso_ é novidade...- ele lhe deu um sorriso torto.- Você não ter vindo aqui para brigar comigo.

Ela queria muito ter algo para jogar nele.

- Ronald!- mas não resistiu, e estavam rindo juntos.

Por um tempo permaneceram em silêncio. Sem se olhar, Hermione arriscou um olhar para o ruivo que a fitava de um jeito desconcertante.

- Então...

- Então... o que?- ela estava começando a sentir que perderia o controle. Não queria ficar o encarando, seu rosto certamente ficaria vermelho e a denunciaria.

Ele forçaria uma conversa. Parecia que conseguiam falar mais abertamente agora um com o outro.

Funcionou, após alguns instantes Hermione pareceu decidir que quebraria o silêncio.

- Ahn...- ela desviou o olhar e se remexeu incomodamente no lugar. – Então... Você estava aqui o tempo todo pensando, ou melhor, relembrando sua vida enquanto sua mãe está lá embaixo sozinha cuidando da cozinha? Francamente, Ronald, você tem coisas mais úteis a fazer ao invés de ficar povoando seus pensamentos com nossas brigas.

Ela estava rindo, queria quebrar o clima chato que se instalara. Mas obviamente ele não havia entendido a piada.

- Que foi?- ela o olhou, intrigada. - Era para se irônico, e não ofender.

Ela continuava sorrindo para ele, esperando uma resposta mais alegre por parte do ruivo.

- Ah, eu entendi...- ele olhou para o colchão. Esboçou um sorriso.- Mas você está errada em dois aspectos.

- Do que você está falando, Rony?- agora ela não entendia onde ele estava querendo chegar.

- Bom, não é que esteja realmente errada, apenas levemente equivocada. Primeiramente eu não sabia que minha mãe estava lá embaixo sozinha achei que Harry e Gina a estavam ajudando, então não tenho realmente culpa _nisso_.- ele piscou para ela, rindo.

- Bom, dessa você se safou. Mas eu acho...

- Segundo...- ele a interrompeu. Seus olhos estavam tão firmes no olhar que dirigia a ela que ela sentiu como se ele quisesse dizer algo mais, mas ela não conseguia compreender.- Eu não estava "_povoando meus pensamentos com nossas brigas_".

Ele fez uma leve pausa. Hermione sentia-se inquieta enquanto esperava ele continuar.

- Eu estava envolto em pensamentos, por assim dizer...- ele desviou o olhar. Sabia que devia continuar, não podia guardar tudo aquilo que estava sentindo dentro do peito. As palavras gritavam para sair.- Faz algum tempo que esses pensamentos se focam em apenas um ponto.

Ela sentiu o coração batendo forte, parecia que seu raciocínio estava acompanhando o dele. O olhar que ele lhe dirigia, o som rouco que sua voz tinha agora, aquilo a estava deixando anestesiada. Não conseguia sentir seu corpo. Apenas tinha a leve sensação incômoda de que esquecera de controlar sua respiração, repentinamente mais rápida.

- Você, Mione...

Ela teve a nítida sensação de que seu corpo havia dado uma volta inteira ao redor de si mesmo. Sua cabeça girou e ela não conseguiu encontrar palavras. Ela era sempre a mais madura, ela fora a primeira a admitir que nutria sentimentos por ele, por que agora sentia que estava travada, incapaz de formar uma frase?

O jeito que ele a olhava não estava ajudando muito. Um calor repentino subiu, desde a ponta dos dedos dos seus pés até o alto da sua cabeça. Ele aproximou-se dela, com aquele sorriso torto no rosto que ela amava. Agora deveria estar muito vermelha, tinha certeza disso.

- Você pode me culpar por _isso_, se quiser...- ele abaixou o tom de voz, era quase um sussurro.

- Ahn... e- eu...

Ele estava pensando nela? Todo esse tempo? Estava ali lembrando exatamente do que? Ele falara no primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts, de Lilá... Episódios relacionados aos dois. Como ela não se dera conta? Será que desde o começo ele estava lhe dando indiretas?

- Ron...- ela suavizou a voz. Sorriu para ele, um sorriso que iluminou profundamente o seu rosto.

Estavam tão próximos agora, ela teve a sensação de que ele podia escutar seu coração acelerado.

- RONY!- era a voz de Gina. Parecia que um fio havia se partido no momento que os olhares de Rony e Hermione se perderam por um breve instante.

Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, rindo.

- Eu vou _matar_ a Gina...

Mesmo que uma leve decepção a tivesse atingido ao ouvir a voz de Gina, o tom de voz de Rony decepcionado, como ela, pelo momento ter sido quebrado, lhe deu uma sensação gostosa de borboletas no estômago.

Ouviram os passos de Gina, pesados, subindo as escadas.

- Ela está vindo, e não está feliz...- Rony riu.- Prepare-se...

Ele piscou para ela, divertindo-se com a situação. Ela tentou sorrir de volta, mas ainda não tinha voltado ao normal e o esboço de sorriso pareceu mais nervoso do que alegre.

Havia sido tão corajosa todo esse tempo. Afinal, o primeiro ( e único) beijo que haviam trocado, tinha acontecido por iniciativa dela. E mesmo que o ruivo tivesse correspondido à altura da empolgação da garota, ela tinha medo de dar um próximo passo. Já havia se magoado anteriormente. Não que acreditasse realmente que ele fosse a decepcionar nesse caso, mas mesmo assim a situação pedia cautela. Ela não queria o assustar, queria que partisse dele a iniciativa de levar a situação à diante.

Gina bateu na porta e logo depois entrou, sem esperar autorização do irmão.

- Fim do meu cochilo e do _seu_ descanso... Venha ajudar na cozinha. Não vou deixar mamãe fazer tudo sozinha...

Hermione prontamente se levantou.

- Deixa que eu ajudo, Gina...

- Tudo bem, Mione... Mamãe falou que você quis fazer tudo até agora. Você acabou de chegar, descanse...

- Não me importo em ajudar... – a garota sorriu para a amiga, que sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bem... Mas convença esse cabeça-dura a vir também...

Rony estava parado atrás de Hermione, ainda mirando a irmã com um olhar debochado.

- Ah, ela não precisa de muitos argumentos para me levar junto...

Hermione suprimiu o instinto de se virar em direção ao ruivo, quando sentiu o hálito dele alcançar o seu pescoço.

Gina riu demoradamente.

- Boa, Rony...- se virou e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Hermione ficou feliz de ver que o ânimo da família, aos poucos, melhorava.

- Ahn... vamos então?- Hermione não conseguiu o olhar.

Ele estava se comportando de um jeito tão estranho, tão decidido que a estava assustando um pouco. Ou melhor, a pegando desprevenida. Ela não sabia como agir com um Rony que todo tempo lhe lançava indiretas, como que a desafiando.

Ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um delicado beijo na bochecha, a puxando pela mão para saírem pelo quarto.

Ela o seguiu, radiante, sentindo-se extremamente completa andando de mãos dadas com o ruivo.

_Flashback_

**- Hermione Granger-**

- Estamos quase chegando, me deixem pensar, me deixem pensar...- estavam no jogo de xadrez encantado da Profª. McGonagall.

A rainha acabara de virar o rosto para Rony.

- É....é o jeito...preciso me sacrificar.

Ela não acreditava que estava escutando aquilo. O que ele estava pensando?

- Não!- Hermione e Harry gritaram juntos.

- Isso é xadrez! A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios. Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no rei, Harry!

- Mas...

- Você quer deter Snape ou não?

- Ron...

A rainha golpeou Rony com força na cabeça com o braço de pedra e ele caira com estrondo no chão. Um medo muito forte se apoderou de Hermione e ela não segurou um grito. Permaneceu parada, em choque, no seu lugar. Ele _tinha_ que estar bem. Ele não podia....ela não gostava de pensar. O baque havia sido tão forte!

Após ganharem o jogo ela e Harry correm para a sala seguinte. Hermione lembrava que olhara desesperada para Ron, se perguntando se ele ficaria bem e carregando seu coração de uma preocupação tão forte como nunca sentira antes. Fora atrás de Harry

- E se ele...?

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Harry a tranqüilizou. - Que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora?

Após isso, passaram por um trasgo derrotado e seguiram. O medo de Hermione aumentava. Precisavam terminar com aquilo logo. Ela lutava contra a vontade de voltar para Rony e fazer o possível para que ele voltasse a si.

O próximo desafio para chegar à pedra filosofal era a sala das garrafas, onde havia uma charada que Hermione lera e após algum tempo de raciocínio, decifrara, usando toda sua força para realizar tudo o mais rápido possível.

Harry havia dito para ela tomar da garrafa que a faria voltar. Assim, junto com Rony, montariam nas vassouras e voltariam pelo alçapão. A idéia lhe parecia ótima, poderia ajudar o amigo a voltar a si. Teria certeza que ele estava bem.

Hermione tomou então a garrafa que a faria atravessar as chamas e voltar. Virou-se passando pelas chamas roxas e retornou para onde estava Rony, mais ansiosa a cada passo que dava.

Aproximou-se correndo, o coração batendo forte.

- Rony! Rony!- ela tinha medo de sacudi-lo, poderia ter algo quebrado. - Ora, vamos Rony! Você _tem_ que acordar!

Ela só se concentrava no que tinha que fazer. Esperava do fundo do coração que Harry conseguisse alcançar seu objetivo.

Ela queria muito poder usar um feitiço para reanimar Rony, mas sabia que as habilidades que tinha adquirido até então não seriam capazes de a ajudá-la nessa tarefa.

Ficou sentada ali, ao lado dele, esperando por um milagre, ainda chamando o seu nome. Após alguns longos minutos, ela viu que ele queria abrir os olhos.

- Rony, Rony! Sou eu!- ela o segurou pelos ombros.- Você está me ouvindo?

A voz dela alcançou seus ouvidos. Mas ele sentia-se perdido. Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido? Alguém continuava chamando seu nome.

"_Que voz irritante! Já ouvi... já ouvi..._"

Então ele abriu os olhos, para que pelo menos a voz parasse de incomodá-lo. Deu de cara com Hermione debruçada sobre ele, o rosto preocupado, cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. Seus dentes da frente parecendo assustadoramente maiores, considerando que já eram grandes. Tentou falar, mas sua voz saiu entrecortada.

- Hm- Mione? – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu falar, sua cabeça latejava e ele sentia-se levemente enjoado.

- Ahn? – ela tentou entender o que ele falava.- Como você está se sentindo? Rony?

- Aah...- ele sentia-se tonto. Com a ajuda de Hermione, conseguiu se sentar.

- Harry seguiu. Deve estar cara a cara com Snape agora...

Ele sentiu-se brevemente apavorado. Ficara desacordado enquanto os amigos seguiram em frente?

- Sente-se melhor?

- A-acho que sim...- sua voz estava estranha, pelo menos conseguira falar.- O que faremos agora?

- Vamos voltar. Precisamos avisar Dumbledore!

Hermione continuava enérgica e agora, sabendo que Rony estava bem, sabia que tudo daria certo. Harry iria conseguir, ela tinha certeza que ele era capaz.

Os dois voltaram para a sala das vassouras voadoras. Ela sabia que precisava fazer isso, mas não gostava da sensação de voar em algo tão desprotegido.

Rony analisou a expressão de assombro no rosto da amiga.

- Que foi?

- Ahn... nada...- e ela prontamente se aproximou de uma vassoura, a mirando como se fosse um livro grosso que precisasse ler rapidamente.- Vamos...

- Você...ahn... acha que consegue?

- Eu _tenho_ que conseguir!- ela montou a vassoura. Suas aulas de vôo não tinham sido das melhores e ela jurara para si mesma que jamais montaria em uma vassoura novamente.

- Nossa... - Rony a imitou, alcançando outra vassoura.- Você é decidida, não?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar que o fez se calar. Logo, ela o estava seguindo. Rony parecia se virar bem com a vassoura, aprendera um pouco com os irmãos, mas ainda precisava de prática.

Fizeram o caminho de volta tranquilamente, mas sabiam que a parte crítica seria passar novamente por Fofo.

Quando alcançaram o alçapão, Hermione se adiantou e passou a frente de Rony. Apontou a varinha para Fofo que já estava os mirando com as três cabeças, olhares igualmente assustadores em todas.

Ela lançou aquela chama azul, que agora parecia facilmente manipulável, em direção ao cachorro, mirando nos olhos. A chama pairou a poucos centímetros do focinho do bicho. Sabia que Hagrid não ficaria nem um pouco feliz se Fofo se machucasse, por isso apressou Rony com um sinal de cabeça e eles passaram em direção a porta da saída, enquanto o cachorro continuava distraído, recuando apavorado com a chama estranha e misteriosa que pairava perante seus olhos.

Finalmente eles conseguiram abrir a porta e sair. Sabiam que deviam correr o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentassem. Hermione largou a vassoura no chão assim que pôde.

- Eu juro que _nunca_ mais monto em uma vassoura!

Rony riu para ela e desmontou também, acompanhando a corrida da garota.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, visitaram Harry na Ala Hospitalar. Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido com eles, enquanto ele seguia em direção a pedra, que na verdade não estava tentando ser roubada por Snape, para a surpresa de Harry.

- Bom, eu voltei sem problemas. Fiz Rony voltar a si, isso levou algum tempo, e estávamos correndo para o Corujal para nos comunicar com Dumbledore quando o encontramos no Saguão de Entrada, ele já sabia, e só disse: Harry foi atrás dele, não foi? E saiu desabalado para o terceiro andar.

Era estranho falar isso agora, que tudo havia passado. Que tudo estava bem. Sentia-se aliviada. Conversaram com Harry sobre tudo que havia acontecido, tentando assimilar todos os acontecimentos que levaram ao desfecho da situação.

Quando perceberam o ano terminara. Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts! Fora a primeira da turma, mal podia acreditar! Porém, sentia-se feliz, pois sabia que tinha se dedicado para tal.

Quando percebeu, o trem já estava parado e Rony, Harry e ela estavam na plataforma, despedindo-se.

- Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco. Os dois. Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês.

Rony sorriu para ela, ela sorriu de volta. Haviam acontecido tantas coisas em um ano! Agora estava indo de férias, passaria muito tempo longe de seus novos amigos. Com certeza sentiria falta.

Aprendera a lidar, aos poucos, com a antipatia gratuita que ela e Rony nutriam um pelo outro. Ela ainda não conseguia formular uma teoria adequada do porque isso ter acontecido, mas aos poucos o convívio entre os dois parecia melhorar, principalmente porque Harry intervinha na maioria das vezes, encerrando a discussão dos dois.

Hermione lembrava desse primeiro ano com muito carinho. Naquela época, mal sabia ela que o segundo ano na escola reservava ainda mais surpresas; que com o tempo, as brigas dela e de Rony tomaria um caráter diferente; e que principalmente, ela acharia uma resposta para o porquê de se sentir tão diferente com relação ao amigo.

(...)

E agora, olhando para trás, enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas, em direção à cozinha, com o garoto ruivo que conhecia há oito anos, ela teve certeza: por mais voltas que a vida dela tivesse dado, por mais lágrimas derramadas que tivessem havido, e por mais desentendimentos que tivessem tido, ela sabia que viveria tudo de novo, apenas para sentir essa felicidade imensa de estar ao lado dele.

Depois de tantas voltas que a vida dela dera, parecia que finalmente estava se entrelaçando à dele. Ainda não havia nada entre os dois para quem olhasse de fora: apenas dois grandes amigos, que se conheciam há anos, andando de mãos dadas. Uma cena carinhosa, mas que mostrava muito mais para quem os conhecia.

Havia muito mais entre os dois. Muito mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia entender. Os caminhos que levaram os dois até ali haviam sido cheios de marcas e lembranças, que pertenciam apenas aos dois e a mais ninguém.

E para ela, apenas a expectativa de poder ter um futuro inteiro pela frente (e ela torcia que esse futuro fosse ao lado de Rony) bastava. A ansiedade na boca do seu estômago era quase prazerosa.

Ela sorriu. Agora não havia nada nem ninguém que a impedisse de ser feliz ao lado de Rony. E mesmo que houvesse, ela não permitiria que algo se colocasse no caminho dos dois novamente.


	3. Ciúmes o primeiro sintoma

**Capítulo 3- Ciúmes- o primeiro sintoma**

**Memórias do segundo ano:**

_(trechos de: Rowling J.K- Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta, tradução de Lia Wyler- Rio de Janeiro: Rocco, )_

**- Ronald Weasley- **

Rony não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de permanecer ali, na cozinha, auxiliando nas tarefas domésticas. Mas sabia que era necessário. Sabia que a saudade que sentiam de Fred agora não se comparava ao sentimento que sua mãe tinha. Ele ainda tinha a nítida sensação de que o irmão havia saído de férias, havia feito uma longa viagem. Ele vivera toda a sua vida aprendendo a lidar com a distância dos irmãos: Gui trabalhando (e viajando) para o Gringotes e Carlinhos cuidando de dragões, na Romênia. Mas de certa forma, toda a família sabia que eles viriam visitar, uma hora ou outra. Podiam ficar meses sem se ver, mas ainda tinham a alegria de receber cartas, uma notícia uma vez ou outra.

Assim que chegaram à cozinha, Rony e Hermione tinham se separado. Ela agora auxiliava no fogão, enquanto Gina cozinhava, agitando a varinha mais do que devia. Ele e Harry estavam na pia, cuidando da louça. Harry insistia em lavar a louça do modo que ele chamava "jeito tradicional", enquanto Rony ria e com apenas um aceno da varinha realizava todo o trabalho.

- Sabe, quando éramos bruxos menores de idade você adorava realizar feitiços sem prévia autorização. - Rony mirou o amigo, que sorriu.

- Se você está falando das vezes em que foi detectada magia na casa dos Dursley, na maioria levei a culpa sem nem ter feito nada...

- Hum, certo...- Rony desviou o olhar, rindo.- A propósito, como anda a sua tia Guida?

Harry esboçou um sorriso maior ainda e mirou o amigo, erguendo apenas uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe, fico imensamente feliz de dizer que não sei. - ele desviou o olhar, apenas para fechar os olhos como se algo que lembrasse o fizesse sentir-se extremamente bem.- Não sei nada dela, nem de meus tios... e acredito que eles também não queiram me ver nem pintado de ouro.

- Hum, certo...- mas Rony não se sentiu convencido.- Acho ainda que você deveria dar notícias. Sempre achei aqueles trouxas os piores da espécie, sabe... Sei tudo o que fizeram com você.

Rony parou para estudar a expressão no rosto de Harry.

- Pelo menos para saberem que você está vivo, cara.

Para sua surpresa, Harry não pareceu se ofender nem achar que era uma piada.

- Gina vem me dizendo isso há alguns dias... Desde que voltamos.

Rony achou melhor deixar o amigo com seus pensamentos. Por mais mal que os Dursley tivessem feito a Harry, a guerra parecia deixar um vão que precisava ser preenchido: estava acontecendo em todo o mundo bruxo ao mesmo tempo, famílias que se reencontravam depois de muito tempo, parecendo se dar conta de que caso as coisas não tivessem ido tão bem, talvez não tivessem a oportunidade de se falarem novamente. Estava tudo tão diferente, como se houvesse uma grande comemoração de que todos faziam parte. Corria até um boato de que a data do final da guerra seria um feriado no mundo bruxo, em homenagem a todas as mortes que haviam ocorrido direta ou indiretamente devido à Voldemort. Rony gostava dessa idéia, com certeza a família assimilaria melhor a perda de Fred se houvesse essa forma de homenagem.

O sol agora brilhava triste através da janela da cozinha. Rony sabia que seu pai não deveria estar trabalhando naquele momento, tudo ainda era muito recente e certamente ninguém no Ministério obrigaria Arthur Weasley a voltar ao trabalho tão cedo, quando as feridas da perda familiar ainda estavam abertas.

Repentinamente lhe veio em mente as outras mortes que haviam ocorrido: Tonks, Lupin... Haviam perdido tantas pessoas do seu convívio e era como se já tivessem aos poucos se conformando! Seu estômago pareceu dar uma cambalhota engraçada: poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um deles. _Qualquer um._ Hermione, Harry e ele estiverem expostos aos perigos da guerra mais do que algumas das pessoas que haviam morrido na batalha em Hogwarts.

Olhou ao redor, distraído, observando sua irmã, Harry e Hermione. Todos absortos em suas tarefas. Aquela sensação ruim insistia em permanecer ali, parecia trazer um gosto amargo a sua boca. Naquela mesma cozinha, anos atrás, haviam vivido tantos momentos felizes, descontraídos. Ele sabia que não havia dado o devido valor. E agora, apenas o que tinha, eram as lembranças daqueles anos em que toda a família encontrava-se ao redor daquela mesma mesa.

_Flashback_

Eram suas primeiras férias de verão após ter iniciado Hogwarts. Após todo o estresse de conseguir resgatar Harry da casa dos tios, onde estava sendo mantido trancado no quarto, agora Rony e o amigo aproveitavam os últimos dias de descanso na Toca.

Repentinamente, Percy senta em cima de algo cheio de penas, mesmo que houvessem claramente enormes falhas que deixavam exposta a pele da coruja castigada da família. Percy sentara em Errol sem querer, fazendo Rony praticamente pular da cadeira para ir ao resgate do bichinho.

Ele sentia o que era, sabia o que lhe aguardava. Havia escrito uma carta há um bom tempo (será que fazia tanto mesmo?) para Mione, falando que tentariam resgatar Harry da casa dos tios. Ele prometera se corresponder com ela e a manter a par da situação, mas infelizmente não parecia que a promessa fosse ser completamente cumprida. Quando ele sentava-se com a pena em mãos para lhe escrever algo, lhe fugiam as palavras e qualquer coisa que ele escrevesse lhe pareciam completamente idiota quando relia a carta. Optou por simplesmente perguntar como ela estava, indagar sobre as férias e puxar o assunto sobre Harry. Como ele e Hermione passavam a maior parte do tempo brigando, ele não levava muito jeito para se comunicar com ela sem ser ironicamente. Ficara com uma sensação de que sua carta poderia ter soado de um modo como ele não gostaria, e torceu para que a amiga não notasse como ele ficava sem graça de lhe escrever.

- Errol!- exclamou Rony, recolhendo a coruja inerte da mão de Percy e extraindo a carta que ela trazia presa sob a asa. - _Finalmente_ chegou a resposta de Hermione. Escrevi a ela avisando que íamos tentar salvar você dos Dursley.

Harry assentiu, seguindo Rony.

Ele levou Errol até o poleiro na porta dos fundos e tentou faze-lo encarrapitar-se, mas a coruja tornou a desmontar, por isso Rony a deitou na tábua de escorrer, resmungando "_Patético_". Em seguida ele abriu a carta de Mione e leu-a em voz alta.

_Queridos Rony, e Harry se estiver aí._

_Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem, que Harry esteja bem e que você não tenha feito nada ilegal para tirá-lo de lá, Rony, porque isso criaria problemas para o Harry também. Tenho estado realmente preocupada e, se Harry estiver bem, por favor, mande me dizer logo, mas talvez seja melhor usar outra coruja, porque acho que mais uma entrega talvez mate essa aí.  
Estou muito ocupada, estudando, é claro..._

- Como é que pode!- exclamou Rony horrorizado. - Estamos de férias!

(não entrava na sua cabeça que a garota estivesse aproveitando o seu tempo de folga estudando, quando já tinham que fazer isso o ano inteiro em Hogwarts)

_... e vamos a Londres na próxima quarta-feira comprar os livros novos. Por que não nos encontramos no Beco Diagonal? _

_Mande notícias do que está acontecendo, assim que puder._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Mione_

Obviamente ela estava preocupada com Harry e ele fez um registro mental para lhe responder assim que pudesse. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sentira ansiedade para ler a carta e alívio ao ver a letra da amiga, sentiu algo completamente estranho. Não sabia explicar perfeitamente bem o que era, mas era a nítida sensação de Hermione não se dirigia a ele na carta. Claro, na parte em que o repreendia achando que tinha feito algo ilegal para ajudar o amigo ela falava com ele. Mas no resto, parecia mais preocupada em saber se Harry estava realmente bem e não perguntava em nenhum momento como _ele_ estava.

Rony sabia que essa memória, da simples carta de Hermione, já lhe dava indícios de como sua mente era capaz de montar ilusões, ao ponto de achar que a amiga não lhe dava atenção e focava apenas sua preocupação em Harry.

_-_ Bom, isso se encaixa perfeitamente. Podemos ir comprar todo o material de vocês, também – disse a Sra. Weasley, começando a tirar a mesa e arrancando o filho de seus pensamentos - Que é que vocês estão planejando fazer hoje?

Os meninos planejavam jogar quadribol, mas Rony sabia que a mãe provavelmente tinha outros planos para eles. O que era bom: sabia que conseguiriam convencê-la a os deixar jogar um pouco e após isso, a ajudariam nas tarefas domésticas. _Ocupar a cabeça_ era disso que ele precisava. Assim, ele não ficaria imaginando o que Hermione estava pensando: levantou-se da mesa e segui os irmãos, tentando focar seu pensamento longe, pois forma-se um filme nítido e cheio de cores em sua mente, onde Hermione dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que Rony não fazia nada mais do que sua obrigação ajudando Harry e que pouco importava para ela se ele tivesse sua varinha destruída pelo Ministério, caso precisasse usar magia para ajudar o amigo.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando varrer esses pensamentos que por tanto tempo lhe incomodaram, insistindo em retornar.

(...)

Após alguns dias, o trio estava junto novamente, no Beco Diagonal. Rony sentia-se mais aliviado, pois vendo o comportamento dos amigos sentia-se menos excluído e as ilusões não arranjavam espaço na sua cabeça.

Foram até a Floreios e Borrões para comprarem os livros necessários para o segundo ano em Hogwarts. Muitas pessoas estavam se acotovelando para entrar na loja. Uma grande faixa estava estendida nas janelas do 1º andar:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

autografa sua autobiografia

O MEU EU MÁGICO

hoje das 12:30 às 16:30

- Vamos poder conhecê-lo! Mione gritou esganiçada. Ao ver a expressão no rosto de Rony, as sobrancelhas erguidas, apressou-se em complementar. - Quero dizer, ele é o autor de quase toda a nossa lista de livros!

O garoto não entendia (ou esforçava-se para negar que entendia) porque aquela alegria de Hermione havia o deixado tão ofendido. Após, observando o modo como ela se portava perante o tal Gilderoy, ele sentiu-se incomodado. Os olhos dela ficavam fixos e ela tinha uma expressão no rosto que lembrava muito a que a sua mãe exibia naquele exato momento.

Hermione, por outro lado, era apenas uma menina de doze anos que sentia-se extremamente ansiosa para conhecer o famoso autor. Ele havia escrito todos aqueles livros, obviamente era alguém que possuía um conhecimento vasto. Aquilo a fascinava! Além do mais, a beleza do sorriso dele parecia fazer suas bochechas corarem. Quando ela percebeu, estava se comportando como todas as outras mulheres que estavam ali em busca de autógrafos, sorrindo sem perceber e sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos de Gilderoy que começava seu discurso.

(...)

Rony foi tirado bruscamente de suas memórias pela voz de Hermione. Chegou a ficar confuso, estivera tão imerso em pensamentos. A Hermione de suas lembranças era completamente diferente da garota de 18 anos parada diante dele.

- Ron?- ela o olhou como se achasse que repentinamente o garoto enlouquecera. - Você escutou?

O que ele deveria ter escutado ele não sabia porém deveria estar parecendo realmente distraído, já que Harry e Gina agora o olhavam também.

- Eu já vi esse olhar antes...- Gina desviou sua atenção do irmão e se voltou ao que estava fazendo.- Saia de dentro da própria cabeça, irmãozinho. _E_ coloque a mesa, por favor.

- Claro, _irmãzinha- _ironizou.- Estava distraído, é só.

Mas apesar de Gina e Harry agora estarem conversando entre eles, Hermione não parecia achar que deveria tirar os olhos do ruivo.

- Está tudo bem?

Ele fez sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça e começou a buscar os pratos e talheres para colocar a mesa, desviando do olhar dela. Parecia que suas pernas perdiam um pouco do movimento quando ela lhe encarava com aquele olhar intrigado. O mesmo olhar que ele havia visto a primeira vez no trem para Hogwarts, em seu primeiro ano.

**- Hermione Granger- **

Finalmente tudo estava pronto para o almoço. Gina e Harry conversavam, haviam parado completamente de trabalhar agora. Gina já estava sentada em uma cadeira à mesa e Harry estava escorado confortavelmente no balcão da cozinha. Ela tampouco podia puxar assunto com Rony, pois além de minutos antes ele ter se perdido nos próprios pensamentos, ele agora, para sua surpresa, com um aceno de varinha fazia a louça dos preparativos do almoço ser lavada.

Aos poucos a cozinha começou a lotar. O Sr. Weasley já havia voltado para a casa, estivera com Gui e Fleur o dia todo. Aparentemente, todos haviam tirado folga inclusive Carlinhos que chegara a cozinha juntamente com o pai, o irmão e a cunhada. Todos os Weasley pareciam sentir a necessidade de ficarem juntos naquele momento, apesar de que Hermione ouvira conversas de que logo Fleur e Gui voltariam ao trabalho e ao dia a dia em sua casa. Felizmente, Carlinhos parecia ter mais dias de folga disponíveis ou simplesmente resolvera, por precaução, que não voltaria a cuidar de dragões enquanto sua cabeça não estivesse 100% focada nessa atividade.

Todos se sentaram à mesa. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao perceber que a família não sentia apenas falta de Fred, mas de Jorge também, que ainda não retornara ao convívio. Rony mirava a mesa também, um olhar triste pairando sobre a família, e ela teve certeza que o ruivo pensava o mesmo que ela. Todos conversavam, mas não era em tom animado como estava acostumada a ver na Toca. Pareciam voz contidas, em respeito a dor que todos certamente partilhavam.

Quando Rony escolheu o seu lugar, ao lado de Harry, ela fez o caminho até eles e acomodou-se também. Com a varinha, fez todas as travessas irem até a mesa a ajeitou tudo para que a família pudesse desfrutar da refeição, sem se incomodar com mais nada.

Estava tão quieta, focando-se apenas em tentar ficar invisível a todos, que se surpreendeu quando a voz doce da Sra. Weasley chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Querida, você leva muito jeito com feitiços domésticos. - ela sorria para Hermione, que timidamente sorriu de volta. - Está tudo perfeito, obrigada.

- Imagine Sra. Weasley. Vocês sempre me acolheram tão bem todas as vezes que estive aqui, gosto de ajudar no que puder.

Ela percebeu que a matriarca da família desviou os olhos rapidamente em direção à Rony, como que para avaliar a reação do filho mais novo. Mas ele já estava alheio a todos ao seu redor, comendo rapidamente tudo o que tinha no prato.

Hermione fitou o próprio prato e começou a comer, mesmo sem sentir fome. Observou todos a sua volta acalmando-se, como se uma mão invisível fizesse pairar sobre eles uma aura de calmaria. Ela instantaneamente pensou que, aquilo que sua mãe sempre lhe falara estava certo.

"_As pessoas são mais felizes com a barriga cheia_."

Aquele pensamento pareceu a alegrar um pouco, conhecendo Rony como conhecia, ela sabia o quão bem um bom prato de comida podia fazer a um Weasley. Seu instinto naquele momento, era ir até o quarto de Jorge e obriga-lo a comer. Sabia que ele iria se sentir melhor, mas aparentemente, ninguém ainda forçara à volta dele à convivência familiar.

Ela voltou sua atenção para as conversas que eram mantidas ao seu redor. Gina parecia ser a que melhor havia se recuperado do trauma, conversava tranquilamente com o pai e os irmãos.

- Eu acho bem provável que queiram melhorar a situação lá no Ministério, sabe papai - Gui dirigiu um olhar cheio de significados ao Sr. Weasley.- Colocar as _pessoas certas_ nos _lugares certos_.

- Você quer dizer que papai será promovido?- Gina demonstrou sincero interesse pela conversa.

- _Pom_, pelo menos lá no _Grrringotes_ as coisas _mudarã_.- Fleur parecia estar forçado o melhor do seu inglês, perante a família do marido.- _Querrrem_ apenas pessoas de confiança _trrrabalhando _com o ouro. _Aprrenderam_ a não dar _crrédito_ para qualquer um.

Percy não parecia tão animado com a conversa quanto deveria.

- O que você acha Gui?- dirigiu-se ao irmão. – Ouvi alguns boatos...

Hermione tentava centrar-se e entender o que estavam falando, parecia que se referiam a mudanças nas pessoas que trabalham no Ministério da Magia.

- Sei que vocês podem criar expectativas erradas a respeito disso, mas... - Percy endireitou-se na cadeira. - Estavam pensando em mudar papai de cargo... para um mais alto...

Todos prenderam a respiração, querendo acreditar no tal boato. Mas para a surpresa de todos, o Sr. Weasley riu. De um jeito contido, mas debochado.

- A guerra termina e eles acham que podem se redimir de tudo o que fizeram distribuindo cargos. - ele fincou o garfo com força no empadão de galinha que estava no prato. - Um dia eles, quem sabe, descubram que a pessoa só é feliz quando vive para aquilo que a faz se sentir _completa_.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de emoção ao ouvir aquilo. Certas frases do Sr. Weasley faziam muito mais sentido para ela, pois ela tentava encará-las como lições de vida.

- Você está querendo dizer, Arthur querido...- Molly Weasley pareceu interessada na conversa, repentinamente.-... que se lhe deixassem você sairia por ai enfeitiçando outro modelos de carros para que voassem por ai, invisíveis, auxiliando no transporte imperceptível de bruxos?

O Sr. Weasley fitou a mulher tão rapidamente, parecia que havia levado um choque. Obviamente, a lembrança do carro voador havia o pego de surpresa.

- Claro que não, Molly querida...- ele apressou-se em responder.- Eu _gosto_ do que eu faço. Lá no Ministério, quero dizer...

Gui reprimiu uma risadinha debochada.

- Trouxas são apenas um _hobby_...

Abruptamente, vários pares de olhos se fixaram em Hermione.

- Ah, não se ofenda, por favor, querida...- o Sr. Weasley pareceu envergonhado, repentinamente.- Mas trabalhei com o mal uso de artefatos de trouxas durante muito tempo, não que eu não tenha gostado de ter sido promovido na época que a guerra estourou. Trabalhar com objetos falsos, que imitam feitiços, certamente ocorreu na hora certa e...

- Nós sabemos exatamente o que você faz, querido...- a Sra. Weasley parecia aos poucos recuperar o bom humor.- Só não queremos que saia descartando ótimas propostas antes de avaliá-las.

Hermione continuava com a sensação de que não chegara ainda na velocidade adequada para acompanhar a conversa. Parecia mais uma discussão em família do que um simples bate-papo, por isso ela resolveu se calar.

Lembrava-se claramente da história do carro voador do Sr. Weasley,e o modo como ele, mesmo que por breves instantes, tornara Harry e Rony celebridades para a Grifinória.

_Flashback_

Ela soubera após algum tempo que era verdade: Harry e Rony haviam chego à escola no tal carro voador que todos falavam. Seu segundo ano em Hogwarts e já estavam realizando entradas triunfais.

Ela não os via desde aquele dia no Beco Diagonal. Encontrou-os parados diante do quadro da mulher gorda, obviamente não sabiam a nova senha, considerando que não haviam aparecido nem na cerimônia de seleção nem no jantar de Início Letivo.

Hermione correu ao encontro deles:

- Aí estão vocês! Onde se meteram? Os boatos mais ridículos... Alguém disse que vocês foram expulsos por terem batido com um carro voador.

A idéia lhe parecia absurda. Era de se esperar que Rony fizesse algo do gênero, mas Harry era muito mais centrado, certamente não arriscaria tanto sua permanência em Hogwarts.

- Bem, não fomos expulsos- foi Harry quem lhe respondeu. Rony apenas a encarou, um olhar sério.

- Vocês não vão me dizer que realmente chegaram aqui voando? – ela replicou em tom severo.

- Pode poupar o sermão- Rony parecia extremamente impaciente- Mas não é isso que está em questão...

Assim que o retrato da mulher gorda se abriu, todos lá dentro os estavam aplaudindo.

Aquilo pareceu afastar dos pensamentos de Rony, pelo menos temporariamente, a raiva que sentia por ser repreendido pela garota logo no primeiro dia. Hermione realmente gostava de brincar com sua paciência. Por que era sempre para ele que ela dirigia o olhar acusador? Será que ela não via que ele e Harry estavam juntos na confusão? Mesmo que a maioria das sugestões de descumprirem o regulamento fossem dele, Harry era suficientemente cabeça-de-vento ao ponto de acatar todas elas. Mesmo assim, Hermione insistia em lhe olhar daquele jeito: dava-lhe a impressão de que ela via através dele, e ele tinha a sensação subjetiva de que não conseguiria mentir enquanto ela lhe dirigisse aquele olhar.

Hermione fez cara feia enquanto os meninos eram cumprimentados pelos colegas que faziam algazarra na sala comunal, todos querendo saber exatamente como fora a chegada deles.

O mau-humor da garota se manteve até na manhã do outro dia, quando ela apenas os cumprimento com um frio "_Bom-dia_."

Por que Rony tinha que ser tão infantil ao ponto de achar que merecia aplausos por todas as besteiras que fizesse? Se seus colegas continuassem agindo assim, feito idiotas que adoravam uma confusão para ter o que comentar, ele e Harry certamente jamais aprenderiam a lição.

Durante o café da manhã, ela fora tirada dos seus pensamentos por Errol, que caira em cima da mesa, desmaiado, com um envelope vermelho e úmido no bico.

- Ah, não...- ela ouviu a voz baixa de Rony, lamentar-se.

- Tudo bem, ele ainda está vivo...- Mione cutucara Errol devagarinho com a ponta do dedo, para se certificar que tudo estava bem com a coruja.

Mas logo ela entendeu o porquê do lamento do ruivo. Aquilo não era uma correspondência normal, era um _berrador_.

Ela lembrava da situação que Rony teve que enfrentar quando todo o Salão, todos os alunos de todas as casas, escutaram o conteúdo do berrador, que de tão alto fez a cabeça de Hermione, que estava ao lado de Rony, latejar.

No mesmo momento, toda aquela raiva que ela sentia pelo ruivo se meter em confusão _e_ arrastar Harry junto, pareceu se dissolver. Ver ele se sentir humilhado perante a escola inteira foi a pior sensação que ela já experimentara até então. Por que tinha que se importar tanto com ele? Ele certamente não teria tanta empatia com ela! Ela não sabia explicar, só tinha a certeza de que Rony não precisava ter passado por aquilo. Claro que ela queria que ele aprendesse que todas as suas atitudes teriam conseqüências, mas o olhar assustado e o tom de vermelho que tingiu o rosto do garoto pareceu acender nela algo novo.

Ela não conseguia pensar em nada inteligente para dizer e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria parecer mandona.

Ela fechou o livro _Viagens com Vampiros, de Gilderoy Lockhart_ e olhou para o cocoruto da cabeça de Rony.

- Bom, não sei o que é que você esperava Rony, mas você...

- Não me diga que mereci- ele retrucara com rispidez. Ótimo, o objetivo dela de não tentar parecer ser crítica, não havia dado certo. Ela resolveu permanecer calada o resto do tempo.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ela não precisava esfregar na sua cara que o que ele tinha feito era errado. O berrador de sua mãe acabara de fazer isso. Mas Hermione tinha aquela mania irritante de sempre querer demonstrar que tinha razão.

Deixaram o castelo juntos, Rony ainda mantinha a cara emburrada. Percebeu as tentativas frustradas de Hermione de puxar conversa com ele, parecia extremamente simpática novamente. Mas ele não daria o braço a torcer, se ela queria que ele se sentisse culpado pelo que havia feito, ele a faria sentir-se culpada por sempre querer os atormentar com essa história de "_regras existem para serem cumpridas_".

Era aula de Herbologia. Harry, Rony e Hermione dividiram o tabuleiro com um garoto de cabelos cacheados da Lufa-lufa.

- Justino Finch- Fletchley- o garoto apertara a mão de Harry.- Eu sei quem você é, é claro, o famoso Harry Potter... E você é Hermione Granger, sempre a primeira em tudo.

Hermione dera um grande sorriso quando o garoto apertara sua mão.

Rony não sabia quem era aquele garoto mas certamente não gostava dele. Na época ele tentou justificar a raiva que sentira dele, pensando que era porque ele estava de mau humor, ou porque o berrador de sua mãe o deixara atormentado. Mas atualmente ele sabia, que a raiva se apoderara dele no momento _exato_ que o garoto elogiara Hermione tão calorosamente e relacionava-se exclusivamente a isso.

- E Rony Weasley. O carro voador era seu, não era?

Ele apenas o cumprimentou, o rosto sério.

"_Quem ele pensa que é_?" Foi o pensamento que pairou em sua cabeça.

Hermione começava a trabalhar nas plantas agora, ainda esboçava um sorriso no rosto.

Rony sentia uma raiva inflar em seu peito. Ela havia ficado _muito_ feliz com o elogio daquele garoto. Feliz até _demais_.

Eles começaram a realizar as tarefas propostas, mas Rony certamente não estava se concentrando tudo o que poderia. De vez em quando, arriscava uma olhada para Hermione, para se certificar de que a garota não estava dando trela para o tal de Justino.

"_Era só que faltava...que elogio mais falso. Como se não disséssemos o tempo inteiro para ela o quão inteligente ela é."_

Mas ele registrou mentalmente isso. As palavras que usava para dizer a Hermione que reconhecia sua inteligência não eram tão gentis quanto as que o colega usara. E aquilo só o fez sentir mais raiva. Já a magoara antes por causa de seu jeito grosso. E aparentemente, Hogwarts tinha muitos garotos que estavam dispostos a lembrá-la de suas melhores qualidades.

A raiva continuou junto com ele. Parecia que não queria abrir espaço para outros sentimentos. Aquilo permaneceu ao longo do dia. Além de tudo, estava zangado por sua varinha estar quebrada. Parecia que tudo conspirava para que ele testasse sua paciência.

Enquanto juntavam-se aos outros no salão principal, Rony observava a coleção de botões perfeitos que Hermione fizera na aula de Transformação. Não ficara feliz de ver os ótimos resultados que a amiga conseguira.

"_Quem sabe ela está na esperança de receber novos elogios de seus admiradores_?"

- Que vamos ter hoje à tarde?- perguntara Harry, roubando momentaneamente a atenção de Rony.

- Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas- Hermione respondera muito rápido. Rápido até _demais_, para a opinião de Rony. Certamente, a amiga estava esperando ansiosa às aulas do professor Lockhart. Aquele pensamento fez as entranhas de Rony revirarem.

Pelo canto de olho ele viu o horário de Hermione, estranhamente rabiscado.

- _Por que... _- apanhou o horário dela-... você sublinhou com coraçõezinhos as aulas de Lockhart?

Hermione puxara o horário de volta, corando loucamente.

Rony sentia como se seu cérebro tivesse sido programado para não deixar seus pensamentos progredirem. Pareceu ficar travado ali, olhando aqueles corações desenhados e sentindo mais raiva ainda do que sentira o dia todo.

Hermione agora guardava o horário na mochila e Rony permaneceu olhando para ela, abobado.

Isso não era algo que deveria o incomodar, ou _era_?

Mas a resposta para as suas perguntas logo foram respondidas, embora ele não quisesse admitir quais eram.

Lockhart realizara um teste em que todas as perguntas eram sobre sua vida pessoal. Assim que se recuperara do susto de ver tamanha baboseira em um teste, Rony teve que lidar com a visão do inferno, perante ele.

Lockhart estava decepcionado com o resultado do teste.

"_Pudera_- pensou Rony- _ele parece achar que o mundo gira em torno dele_."

Um sorriso tentou brincar em seu rosto quando ele começou a imaginar a cara do professor caso ninguém soubesse responder o que ele havia solicitado. Imaginou Hermione, o rosto vermelho, sendo pega de surpresa por não saber algo em um teste pela primeira vez na vida. Por um tempo ele permaneceu deliciando-se com a visão de Hermione criando raiva do tal "_professor bonitão_", apenas por ele não ter lhe dado uma boa nota. Foi pescado de seus pensamentos pela voz do professor:

-... mas a Srta. Granger sabia que a minha ambição secreta era livrar o mundo do mal e comercializar a minha própria linha de poções para os cabelos, boa menina! Na realidade- ele olhara o teste- ela acertou tudo! Onde está a Srta. Hermione Granger?

Misturado à surpresa incômoda que ele sentira, agora havia uma espécie de pânico ao ver Hermione levantar a mão trêmula.

- Excelente! Excelente mesmo! Dez pontos para a Grifinória! E agora, ao trabalho...

Tudo fora o inverso do que ele imaginava. Ela acertara _tudo_. _Tudo_. Como era possível? Ela certamente gastara mais tempo estudando coisas úteis como as outras matérias que iriam ver logo adiante? Ou vai ver, ela já havia lido todos os livros de Lockhart nas férias e por isso fizera questão de frisar em sua carta que estava _ocupada estudando_.

Mas Rony concentrou-se em tirar a raiva do professor fajuto da cabeça. Pois logo ele os deixara na sala, enfrentando diabretes que ele mesmo soltara, e não fizera questão de colocar de volta na gaiola. Harry afirmara que o professor não sabia o que está fazendo.

- Bobagem. Você leu livros dele, vê só todas as coisas incríveis que ele fez.- Hermione insistia em defende-lo.

- Que ele _diz_ que fez - foi o máximo que Rony conseguiu dizer sem deixar sua raiva transparecer, enquanto a vontade que tinha era de gritar na cara da garoto que o tal professor que ela tanto admirava era uma farsa, e que ela devia sentir-se uma idiota por idolatrá-lo tanto.

(...)

A mesa do almoço já havia sido retirada e a cozinha agora parecia estranhamente silenciosa, enquanto cada um dos seus antigos ocupantes tomava seu rumo. Rony terminara de levar a louça para a pia, com curtos acenos de varinha. Gina sacudiu as mãos à frente quando o irmão se aproximou:

- Deixa comigo!- virou-se de costas e fez a louça começar a se lavar.- Você ajuda o Harry lá em cima.

Harry, que estava sentado a um canto com o olhar perdido, levantou tão rapidamente da cadeira que Rony tivera a impressão que o amigo havia se assustado à menção de seu nome. Ele seguiu Rony que, com uma última olhada na cozinha, pôde visualizar de relance um sorriso de Hermione, que começava a ajudar Gina.

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Rony percebeu a inquietação do amigo. Harry parecia querer dizer algo, mas não conseguia.

- Tá tudo bem?- Rony tentou forçar um diálogo.

- Ah, sim.- Harry desviou o olhar.- Só estava pensando, sabe... se não estou sendo uma espécie de intruso, passando todos esses dias aqui...

Rony parou de subir a escada e fitou o amigo, abobalhado.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Você sabe...- Harry parecia querer dizer aquilo há dias.-Hermione está aqui porque quer ficar _com você_ nesse momento difícil. Mas ela tem a casa dela, os pais dela. E _eu_... Bom... Não pretendia mesmo voltar para a casa dos Dursley.

Por um momento Rony pareceu digerir o que acabara de ouvir. Havia uma sensação de felicidade em ouvir de outra pessoa, e não de seus próprios pensamentos, que Hermione estava ali por causa _dele._ Mas ao mesmo tempo em que aquela idéia lhe enchia de ânimo, saber que seu amigo sentia-se como um intruso ali, o deixou incomodado.

- Você nunca foi um intruso aqui, Harry. Você é como se fosse da família. Além do mais, aposto que Gina obrigaria você a ficar aqui, de qualquer jeito.

Mas Harry não parecia estar acompanhando a velocidade da conversa. Repentinamente, ele mirou Rony, o olhar extremamente sério.

- Você pretende voltar? Para Hogwarts, quero dizer.

Parecia que engolira várias pedras de gelo rapidamente.

- Ahn... acho que não. Bom, tivemos um ano muito conturbado e não há nada mais justo do que recebermos um "diploma por mérito".

Vendo que a expressão no rosto do amigo não se anuviara, continuou.

- Afinal, Hogwarts ainda vai estar uma bagunça depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu pretendia começar a trabalhar logo, sabe. Tocar a vida para frente.

- Achei que você não iria querer voltar à rotina de estudos, depois de tudo isso.- Harry parecia estar pensando longe, enquanto falava.- Eu também não sei se quero voltar. Quer dizer... Aquela Hogwarts que nós conhecemos, não existe mais.

Rony mergulhou em lembranças e ele sabia que Harry também estava lembrando de tudo que haviam vivido na escola. Rony parecia conseguir caminhar pela lembrança do castelo, dos jardins, da cabana de Hagrid. Quase conseguia enxergar as salas de aula cheia de seus colegas, ele Harry e Hermione sentados juntos, rindo, enquanto a aula não começava.

- Tenho uma reunião marcada no Ministério. Semana que vem.- Harry falou, abruptamente, o retirando de seus pensamentos.

- Sério? Por que foi que não me contou?

- Recebi a coruja hoje. - Harry sacudiu os ombros, desconfortável. - Imagino que irão me oferecer algum emprego, pelo menos foi o palpite de Percy.

- Você falou para o Percy sobre isso?- Rony sentiu uma leve pontada de indignação.

- Foi a primeira pessoa que me veio em mente, sabe. Não sabia o que pensar... E Gina não queria que eu fosse.

Rony raciocinava rápido, tentando achar alguma ligação entre a carta que Harry recebera e alguma vantagem nisso.

- E você aceitaria trabalhar lá? Bom, depois de tudo isso, quero dizer... o Ministério não ficou muito do nosso lado no começo.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas espero que dessa vez tudo seja diferente. Agora, com as coisas mais tranqüilas, poderíamos focar mais o trabalho, melhorar a realidade da população bruxa. Certamente houveram muitas alterações depois da guerra.

- Verdade... há muito o que fazer ainda.- Rony voltou a subir as escadas, lentamente. Tentava assimilar a idéia de Harry trabalhando no ministério. Parecia que as coisas seriam mais fáceis para o amigo, ele começaria a trabalhar e logo poderia se manter com o próprio salário. Se tinha algo que Rony gostaria imensamente de mudar era o fato de ser pobre. Ele não tinha vontade de voltar para a escola mas imaginara, também, que naquela altura do campeonato ele, Harry e Hermione já tivessem recebido os devidos créditos por seus feitos. Ainda era tudo muito recente, mas ele esperava algum reconhecimento. Sentia-se decepcionado ao ver que _nada_ na sua vida mudara ainda.

O trabalho de arrumar os quartos foi feito quase silenciosamente por ele e Harry. O amigo sentia que não deveria obrigar Rony a falar, conheciam-se há bastante tempo e Harry sabia como Rony se sentia em relação a esse tipo de coisa: o melhor amigo ganhando destaque e ele, sempre para trás.

Após algum tempo, Harry falou que iria para o quarto organizar suas roupas, alegando que não queria que a Sra. Weasley se incomodasse em lavá-las e passa-las, já que ele estava ali à toa e poderia ajudar. Rony ficou algum tempo parado em seu quarto, mas logo decidiu que de nada adiantaria ficar se perguntando porque Harry sempre levava os créditos por tudo, ele só acabaria sentindo-se mais inferiorizado.

Resolveu descer para a cozinha, provavelmente descobriria algo para fazer nos jardins. Talvez se livrar de alguns gnomos: fazia tanto tempo que não realizavam uma limpeza efetiva para se livrar das criaturas.

Estava passando pela cozinha quando sua mãe, que agora tomava uma xícara de chá fumegante, o parou.

- Ah, Rony... esqueci de lhe avisar.- ela levantou-se rapidamente e foi de encontro ao filho, tirando algo do bolso do avental.- Chegou uma carta para você hoje de manhã.

O sorriso que a mãe lhe deu foi tão sincero e tão cheio de orgulho que ele nem precisou olhar o envelope para saber do que se tratava. Era uma carta praticamente _igual_ a de ão o Ministério queira vê-los. Na cabeça de Rony só podia ser uma coisa: eles finalmente iriam reconhecer todo o trabalho que tiveram, desde as Horcruxes até todas as dificuldades que haviam passado durante a guerra. A única diferença que havia na carta dele, ele imaginava, era o começo, que lamentava as perdas que sua família sofrera e esperava poder ajudar no que fosse necessário. Mesmo que houvesse a assinatura de Quim, o auror da Ordem da Fênix, agora Ministro da Magia, ele sabia que não dependia apenas do amigo da família qualquer decisão que o Ministério fosse tomar. Aprendera após todos aqueles anos, que tudo funcionava como uma seqüência, e que o líder muitas vezes servia apenas para representar as decisões tomadas por um grupo de outros líderes.

Mas o efeito que aquela carta gerara havia sido positivo. Repentinamente ele não se sentia mais inferior nem invejava o fato de Harry ter uma reunião no Ministério. Parecia que uma nuvem que pairava em sua cabeça havia sido varrida para longe. Pelo menos uma coisa a menos para se incomodar.

- Hermione também recebeu uma parecida, sabe...- Molly Weasley pareceu achar que seu sorriso valera mais do que qualquer elogio, esperaria as novidades após a tal reunião que iriam comparecer.- Mas ela não quis ler.

Rony levou um susto com a revelação.

- Como assim ela não quis ler?

- Ela falou que saberia por você e por Harry do que se tratava e se achasse pertinente abriria a carta.- ela olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo.- Sinceramente, acho que ela gostaria de adiar um pouco qualquer proposta que o Ministério queira lhe fazer.

- Mas nós nem sabemos se é uma proposta!- Rony sentiu-se em pânico, querendo entender o porque Hermione parecera ignorar a carta.- Pode ser simplesmente uma solenidade, uma... uma homenagem aos serviços prestados e...

- Rony- a mãe sorria bondosamente.- ... claro que isso também vai acontecer, nós sabemos. Era questão de tempo até a mídia querer lança-los para o sucesso. Mas seu pai e Percy andaram ouvindo boatos de que...

- Por isso papai fez todo aquele sermão sobre estarem distribuindo _cargos_!- ele interrompera a mãe.

- Seu pai só não quer que fiquem deslumbrados com os holofotes que serão focados sobre vocês. Mas eu sei que vocês saberão exatamente como agir.

Rony sabia que ainda havia muito o que ser dito, mas a mãe pareceu querer encerrar o assunto, por hora, naquele momento. O deixou sozinho na cozinha, ele permaneceu de pé parado, mirando a carta atentamente. Talvez o fiozinho de felicidade que causara nele instantes antes tivesse diminuído agora. Por que seu pai achava que ficariam deslumbrados? Tinha medo de que virassem marionetes do Ministério como ocorrera com Percy?

Ainda cheio de perguntas em sua cabeça, ele abriu a porta e saiu para o jardim, o pensamento vagando longe.

(...)

**- Hermione Granger- **

Hermione levantou-se da cama lentamente. Não havia sido uma boa idéia tirar um cochilo depois de terminar o que tinha quer ser feito na cozinha. Ela tinha a sensação de que acordara mais cansada.

Mirou seu reflexo no espelho e tentou achatar os cabelos. Por fim, desistiu de faze-los ficarem no lugar e soltou um longo suspiro.

O que roubava seus pensamentos agora era a carta que Molly Weasley colocara em suas mãos após a saída dos garotos da cozinha. Ela retornara, quando ela e Gina estavam terminando a limpeza, e lhe entregara, dizendo que chegara aquela manhã. A carta agora estava dentro de um livro, sobre a escrivaninha de Gina.

Hermione mirou o livro, apreensiva. Todos na casa pareciam ter a mesma teoria: de que o Ministério tentaria recrutar o maior número de pessoas que haviam participado do "exército da guerra" para limpar a imagem ruim que se formara nos últimos tempos. Desde seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, ela sabia com o que gostaria de trabalhar melhorando a realidade de criaturas que eram consideradas inferiores pelos bruxos. Agora que se aproximava da hora de decidir o que faria da vida, ela sentia-se tentada a integrar a equipe que fazia valer o direito de criaturas mágicas.

Mas voltar a Hogwarts não saía de seus pensamentos. Ela podia praticamente visualizar seu retorno. Com certeza a Professora McGonagall daria um jeito de conseguir uma vaga para ela na turma de Gina. Ela queria voltar, queria prestar os N.I.E.M´s e conseguir alcançar tudo aquilo que desejava desde que colocara os pés em Hogwarts.

Ela resolveu sair do quarto. Estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça de tanto tentar calcular perfeitamente todas as probabilidades que se mostravam agora diante dela.

Precisava de ar, precisava espairecer. Sabia que não podia fugir de tudo aquilo, que precisaria pensar e decidir logo. Uma luz pareceu se acender dentro de sua cabeça: escreveria uma carta para Hogwarts naquela noite ainda. Se tinha algo que ela realmente queria, era voltar para lá. Senão, todos os últimos anos de estudos e dedicação teriam sido em vão. Claro, o último ano havia sido realmente conturbado e ela esperava poder voltar à ativa e recuperar o tempo perdido nos estudos. Mas ao mesmo tempo que decidia isso em sua mente vinha outra imagem: ela sozinha no trem indo para Hogwarts. Seu instinto lhe dizia e ela não era capaz de negar isso: Harry e Rony não iriam querer acompanhá-la. Após tudo que acontecera ela não os julgava: sabia o que devia passar em suas mentes. Eles certamente gostariam de se juntar a outras pessoas que haviam lutado contra Voldemort e trabalharem como aurores, impedindo que novos bruxos das trevas tivessem oportunidade de surgirem.

Ela parou repentinamente de andar, Rony estava a apenas alguns passos dela, sentado na grama, cutucando o chão com a varinha.

Ele pareceu sentir a aproximação da garota e se virou para encará-la. Seu rosto estava intrigado, mas ele esboçou um sorriso assim que a viu.

Ela se aproximou dele e se sentou ao seu lado, silenciosamente. Os dois tinham tantas coisas em mente, que parecia que se começassem a dialogar, poderia terminar em briga.

- Mamãe me falou que você também recebeu uma carta do Ministério.

- Sim...- Hermione não pretendia começar a falar sobre aquilo naquele momento.

- Você vai? Quer dizer, eles nos chamaram para uma espécie de reunião...

- Tenho certeza que você e Harry podem receber o tal prêmio sozinhos.- vendo o olhar de assombro no rosto de Rony, ela continuou.- Porque _provavelmente_ haverá um prêmio. Fotos, entrevistas... essas coisas.

Rony desviou o olhar e encarou o chão, sorrindo.

- Ás vezes, quando você fala assim, você me lembra muito a Hermione que conheci.

- Eu _sou_ a Hermione que você conheceu.- ela sorriu para ele.- Desculpa, Ron... só não sei se eu deveria ir para o Ministério com vocês. Provavelmente Harry irá ganhar uma medalha por serviços prestados à Hogwarts e após isso eles irão insistir para que vocês integrem a academia de Aurores.

Era bom escutar isso da voz dela. Mesmo que ela não parecesse muito feliz com a idéia, Rony sabia que ela estava certa. Era isso que iria acontecer. Ele não precisava se preocupar em terminar Hogwarts nem nada, pois o que haviam feito no último ano provara para toda a comunidade bruxa que possuíam muito mais conhecimento do que muitos bruxos adultos e eram capazes de se tornarem aurores. Hermione sempre tinha razão quando tentava adivinhar o que estava por vir. A mente dela trabalhava de um jeito diferente, analisando todas as probabilidades e caminhos que poderiam ser seguidos.

- E isso te incomoda...por que...?

- Não me incomoda. Sério.- ela frisou com o olhar o que dizia, pois Rony parecia incrédulo.- Só não quero ter que ficar me esquivando das pessoas nessa tal _reunião_. Eu ainda _pretendo_ conseguir um emprego no Ministério, sabe.

Rony parecia entender o que ela estava dizendo. E mesmo que ele soubesse desde o início qual seria a escolha dela, lhe dava uma certa melancolia ter que escutá-la.

- Mas não pretende conseguir esse emprego _agora,_ nesse momento...?

Ela movimentou a cabeça em resposta.

- Não, não pretendo.- ela inspirou profundamente e encarou os olhos azuis de Rony.- Eu quero voltar para Hogwarts, Rony.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, para ela saber que havia entendido.

- Harry e eu conversamos e, bom... você sabe...

- Sei.- ela mirou o chão.- Imaginei que vocês fossem integrar o Ministério logo de cara, querem entrar para a ação.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto da garota e ela lhe olhou novamente nos olhos.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa... Hogwarts...

Parecia que as palavras não queriam sair. Ela tinha medo que se falasse mais, acabaria se magoando. Ela queria muito poder dar um jeito de aquilo funcionar. Poder estar ao lado de Rony e terminar os estudos. Ela praticamente conseguia enxergar como seria. Eles voltariam para Hogwarts e teriam toda aquela rotina novamente. Café da manhã no grande salão, assistir às aulas juntos, ficar até tarde em frente à lareira na sala comunal. Seria imensamente perfeito se pudesse ter tudo isso com Rony ao seu lado.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa... sem você...- ela sabia que aquelas palavras não tinham sido mais que um sussurro, mas ele havia a entendido, disso ela tinha certeza. Pois no mesmo momento que ela o olhou, ele a mirava intensamente.

- Eu sempre soube que você iria querer voltar.- ele agora falava baixinho, como se os dois pudessem se entender mesmo que não houvessem palavras.- E você pode ter certeza, Mione...

Ele parou. Sabia que deveria continuar. Ele precisava assumir um certo compromisso com a garota. Sabia que se falasse o que queria falar, era como se um elo invisível se formasse entre os dois. Ele sabia, desde que estivera em Hogwarts que era isso que ele queria. Ele queria assumir perante ela o que sentia.

- ... que eu estarei do seu lado. Mesmo que eu não esteja todas as horas do dia lá com você, como era antigamente...- as palavras agora doíam, perante a realidade que se armava em frente a eles.- Eu errei o suficiente no passado para saber o quanto me machucaria te perder.

Finalmente ele conseguira. Parecia que o ar lhe escapara dos pulmões. Essa hora chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele precisava admitir para ela tudo o que sentia. Por mais que os dois soubessem que havia algo surgindo entre eles, eles precisavam desse impacto de realidade. Precisavam de algo concreto que lhes mostrasse verdadeiramente o quanto gostavam um do outro.

Ele observou surpreso, uma lágrima se formar no canto do olho de Hermione. Lentamente, a lágrima percorreu o seu rosto. Ele teve o instinto de se aproximar dela, terminar com aquela distância agonizante que existia entre eles.

- Será que você entende, Ronald...- ela deixou outras lágrimas caírem.- ...o quanto eu esperei por esse momento?

Ele ficou paralisado. Estaria ela falando de voltar a Hogwarts? Dos dois?

- Espero que você saiba o quanto _você _significa para mim...- ela desviou o olhar, procurando reunir coragem para falar tudo o que tinha que falar.- E... durante todo esse tempo eu... fiquei imaginando... quando seria...quando você... falaria...

- Mione...- calmamente, ele a envolveu nos braços deixando que ela deixasse seus sentimentos aflorar.

Hermione o abraçou de volta, fechou os olhos com força e inspirou profundamente o doce aroma que vinha dos cabelos ruivos de Rony.

Ele passava as mãos suavemente pelas costas da garota, tentando acalma-la.

- Um dia eu ainda vou me redimir com você, por todos os momentos em que eu fui um idiota.

Mas ela não respondeu. Queria poder ficar envolvida no abraço dele para sempre. A respiração dele era calma, e ela sentia-se imensamente em paz descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

Ouviram passos no gramado, alguém estava se aproximando. Ambos não tinham vontade de quebrar aquele momento. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de decepção, pois havia sentido por instante que finalmente poderiam recuperar todo o tempo perdido em anos de brigas e discussões. Mas ela estava calma por dentro, apenas por ter ouvido do ruivo aquelas palavras que ela tanto desejava ouvir. Isso já fazia dela a garota mais feliz do mundo.

E ela sabia que, mesmo quando fosse para Hogwarts, não estaria realmente sozinha. Sabia que eles fariam dar certo. Afinal, Rony sabia aparatar. Provavelmente com um pouco mais de prática seria tão bom quanto qualquer bruxo adulto. Eles poderiam se encontrar em Hogsmeade, poderiam começar a traçar uma história.

Ela resolveu erguer o rosto para o ruivo ao seu lado, que também parecia surpreso por alguém estar interrompendo aquele momento tão único dos dois.

Mas ele não se separou dela, continou a envolvendo com os braços e suspirou longamente, como se estivesse acostumado a ser interrompido por algum membro da família.

Virou o rosto em direção ao recém chegado e seu rosto encheu-se espanto. Hermione virou o rosto também, procurando entender o que poderia ter pego Rony de surpresa.

Jorge estava parado, olhando para eles enquanto sorria levemente. Seu rosto parecia anos mais velho do que Hermione se lembrava. Tinha grandes marcas escuras abaixo dos olhos e mirava os dois com um olhar extremamente cansado.

- Sabe... - sua voz era rouca, mas ainda mantinha um certo tom divertido.-... Costumávamos apostar quanto tempo demoraria para vocês dois se ajeitarem. Depois de um tempo cansamos de perder dinheiro um para o outro.

Pega de surpresa, Hermione gaguejou e sacudiu a cabeça. Sentia-se feliz em ver que Jorge estava ali, conversando. Resolveu manter a conversa.

- Vocês... Apostavam...?

Para a surpresa de dois, Jorge aproximou-se mais e sentou-se ao lado deles. Estava praticamente irreconhecível daquele jeito, não parecia aquele garoto sempre alegre e brincalhão. Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar de ter o momento romântico interrompido.

- Não apenas nós dois, entendem... - eles sabiam que ele se referia ao irmão, mas aparentemente ainda não conseguia falar seu nome.- Toda Hogwarts parecia acompanhar as brigas de vocês dois como se fosse uma novela.

Ela virou o rosto para Hermione e Rony, e sorriu. Dessa vez foi um sorriso verdadeiro. Ambos instintivamente sorriram de volta.

Hermione sentiu uma espécie de onda migrando pelo seu corpo, sentia-se aliviada de finalmente ver Jorge novamente. Gostava muito dos gêmeos por mais que eles tivessem mania de quebrar as regras e aprontar com os alunos mais novos, eles eram sempre bem-humorados, formavam uma imagem de alegria impenetrável e inquebrável.

Se ela estava se sentindo imensamente emocionada, podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Rony agora. Ele continuava a abraçando fortemente e agora mirava o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hei, Jorge... Vamos lá para a cozinha e você pode comer alguma coisa. Não foi a mamãe que fez toda a comida, mas está deliciosa.- Rony parecia, a todo custo, querer trazer o irmão de volta a vida de verdade.

- Hum... acho que tudo bem, então.- mas ele continuava mirando o horizonte, o olhar distante.

Hermione queria muito poder saber o que estava passando na cabeça dele. Mas ela sabia que não deviam ser pensamentos felizes. A saudade que deveria sentir do irmão era uma daquelas dores que chegava a machucar fisicamente.

Ela torceu intimamente para que Rony não cometesse algum deslize que fizesse o irmão se sentir mal.

- Vamos então...- ela resolveu se levantar, para que ambos a seguissem.

Os três ficaram de pé, Rony ainda mirando o irmão. Ela desvencilhou-se do abraço do ruivo e lhe deu um breve toque no braço. Ele a mirou e ela fez sinal com os olhos, para que ele entendesse a sugestão que ela lhe dava. E ele entendeu.

Rony caminhou até o irmão e o abraçou. Jorge, no primeiro momento permaneceu com os olhos vidrados, como se estivesse se adaptando novamente a vida fora de seu quarto. Após alguns instantes, abraçou Rony de volta.

Hermione sentiu que mais uma lágrima teimosa descia pelo seu rosto, mas permaneceu parada ali, olhando para os dois irmãos. Ela sabia o quanto um abraço significava, o quanto podia ajudar.

Rony estendeu o braço e juntou Hermione a eles, e os três foram caminhando em direção à cozinha, sorrindo.

Ela queria entender o porquê dele ter decidido sair do quarto justo naquele dia, e porque escolhera eles para partilharem desse momento de renascimento dele. Sentia-se feliz . A dor da família Weasley era a sua dor. Assim como a felicidade que eles sentiam, também era sentida por ela.

_Flashback_

Rony e Mione haviam ido juntos para campo de quadribol, assistir o treino da Grifinória. A caminhada até lá não havia sido muito pacífica, haviam implicado um com o outro até chegarem lá. Rony aproveitava para debochar de Lockhart, afirmando que ele era uma fraude, mas Hermione parecia determinada a o defender até o fim. Por fim, preferiram ficar em silêncio e assistir o jogo, já que quanto mais conversavam, principalmente quando Harry não estava por perto para apartar, mais conseguiam se magoar.

Repentinamente, os jogadores da Sonserina invadiram o campo, alegando iriam treinar no lugar da Grifinória. Hermione começou a sentir o sangue lhe subir à cabeça, agora eles estavam literalmente debochando do time da Grifinória. Das arquibancadas, não conseguiam escutar com perfeição tudo que acontecia.

- Vamos até lá, Rony!- Hermione levantou-se em um salto.

- Vamos... –Rony olhou intrigado para o campo- Por que eles não estão jogando? Hoje é dia do treino da Grifinória não é?

Rony apertou o olhar e suspirou indignado.

- Que é que o Draco está fazendo lá? Aposto que está querendo comprar briga com o Harry!

- Fique quieto, Ronald!- ela já estava andando em direção ao campo.- Como se _você_ também não quisesse algum motivo para implicar com a Sonserina.

- Ah, eu quero mesmo...- ele sorriu. – Quero saber do Harry o que está acontecendo.

- Como se você se importasse! Acontecendo uma briga, você não se importaria de ganhar uma detenção.

Rony ficou nervoso e apressou o passo.

- Você está certa. Vamos ver se consigo uma detenção.

E passou pela frente dela. A garota bufou de raiva. Por que ele tinha que ser tão irritante? Parecia que todas as oportunidades que ele tinha ele precisava implicar com ela.

Ele era muito mais alto e mais rápido que ela, e já estava chegando perto dos jogadores. Ela correu até ele.

- Ah, olha ali... - disse Flint, o capitão da Sonserina, enquanto olhava para Rony e depois para Hermione. - Uma invasão de campo.

Rony ignorou o garoto e se virou para Harry.

- Que é que está acontecendo? Por que vocês não estão jogando? E o que é que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

Olhou para Draco, reparando nas vestes de quadribol que o garoto vestia.

- Sou o novo apanhador da sonserina, Weasley. O pessoal aqui está admirando as vassouras que meu pai comprou para ao nosso time.

Rony olhava as vassoura, boquiaberto.

- Boas, não são? Mas quem sabe o time da Grifinória pode levantar um ourinho e comprar vassouras novas também. Você podia fazer uma rifa dessas Cleansweep 5. imagino que um museu talvez queira comprá-las.

O time da Sonserina explodira em gargalhadas. Rony ficou sem fala. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Eram vassouras ótimas _e_ caras. Ele estava prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar o que Draco dissera, mas a voz de Hermione o pegou de surpresa.

- Pelo menos ninguém do time da Grifinória teve de _pagar_ para entrar.- a garota falava com aspereza. Rony olhou para ela surpreso, os olhos da amiga cintilavam - Entraram por puro talento.

Rony não conseguia explicar a sensação que aflorara dele naquele momento. Parecia que Hermione traduzira o que estava entalado na garganta dele. A diferença é que o raciocínio dela havia sido muito mais rápido. Inclusive para Draco, que havia ficado parado, provavelmente em choque com a resposta da garota, pensando em algo inteligente para falar.

Pelo rosto de deboche que Draco exibiu, ele provavelmente não achara nenhuma ofensa à altura.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim.

Agora Rony sabia exatamente o que se passava com ele. Sentiu um ódio mortal subir desde os dedos dos seus pés até o pescoço: e ali, parecia o enforcar. E ele sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer para extravasar aquela raiva. Ele sabia que às vezes implicava com Hermione, mas jamais seria capaz de ofendê-la daquele jeito. Ele percebeu naquele momento, que a tentativa de alguém magoar Hermione, o deixava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Fred e Jorge haviam se atirado em direção a Draco, porém Flint os impedira de chegar até o loiro que ainda esbanjava uma expressão de superioridade.

- Como é que você se atreve!- a voz de Alicia parecia mais aguda do que de costume.  
Hermione observava tudo, aturdida. O que estava acontecendo? Ela sabia que havia sido uma ofensa, e das grandes. Olhou para Rony que estava imensamente vermelho, aquela expressão de raiva que ela agora tanto conhecia no ruivo. Ela observou ele mergulhar a mão nas vestes:

- Você vai me pagar- apontara a varinha, furioso para a cara de Draco.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Seja lá que sangue ruim significava, ela sentia-se devidamente vingada. Ninguém precisava bater em Draco ou faze-lo se desculpar, o que ela sabia que era impossível. Ao ver Rony apontando a varinha para a cara do loiro, ela sentiu um calor envolvendo seu corpo. Era raiva misturada com uma felicidade estranha, por estar sendo defendida daquele jeito.

Um jorro de luz verde saíra da ponta oposta da varinha de Rony, atingindo-o na barriga. Hermione sobressaltou-se quando o ruivo caiu de costas na grama.

- Rony! Rony! Você está bem?- ela foi ao encontro dele, com a maior velocidade que pôde atingir. Seu coração batia rápido, parecia querer saltar do peito.

Rony abrira a boca para falar, mas não saia nada. Repentinamente, com um arroto, várias lesmas caíram de sua boca.

Hermione sentia-se entorpecida, paralisada. Ouviu a voz de Harry, que parecia vir de longe, sugerir que levassem ele a casa de Hagrid. As lesmas caindo da boca de Rony a fizeram recuar no primeiro momento, mas ela se encheu de coragem e ajudou a amparar o amigo. Afinal, aquilo havia acontecido porque ele queria defendê-la.

Ela ainda tinha aquela sensação estranha dentro dela. Mesmo vendo o amigo vomitar lesmas, enquanto Hagrid lhe providenciava um balde, ela aquele orgulho estranho por ter sido defendida por ele.

- Melhor para fora do que para dentro - Hagrid sorriu, olhando para Rony e após mirando Hermione.

Ela sentia-se ansiosa, apreensiva:

- Acho que não há nada a fazer exceto esperar que a coisa passe- ela observava Rony- É um feitiço difícil de fazer em condições ideais, ainda mais com a varinha quebrada.

Ela falara aquilo com o intuito de fazer Rony se sentir melhor. Queria que ele entendesse o quanto se sentia vingada pelo fato de o amigo ter se ofendido com o que Malfoy falara. Olhou nervosa para o amigo, esperando que ele entendesse o quanto aquilo havia significado para ela.

A conversa agora pairava sobre Lockhart. Hagrid contara aos garotos que ele era o único candidato a vaga de professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

Hermione sentiu que murchara um pouco: achava que Dumbledore havia o contratado porque acreditava que fosse realmente capaz de assumir o cargo.

Mas ela afastou esses pensamentos, pois Hagrid agora indagava sobre o que havia acontecido com Rony.

- Malfoy chamou Mione de alguma coisa, deve ter sido muito ruim porque ele ficou furioso.- Harry franziu a sobrancelha enquanto falava.

- _Foi_ ruim- Rony juntou todas as forças para conseguir falar- Malfoy chamou Mione de sangue-ruim, Hagrid...

Ele tentou atenuar a voz, para não assustar a garota, sem se dar conta que a amiga não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava.

- Ele não fez isso!- Hagrid arregalou os olhos, ofendendo-se também.

- Fez sim- Mione entrou na conversa, a voz calma - Mas eu não sei o que significa. Percebi que era uma grosseria muito grande, é claro...

Rony ficou mais calmo ao ouvir a voz dela. Se deu conta de que a amiga realmente não entendera a ofensa de Malfoy.

- É praticamente a coisa mais ofensiva que ele podia dizer- Rony, ofegante, tentava explicar toda aquela sensação ruim que havia se apoderado dele por escutar Malfoy a xingar - Sangue ruim é o pior nome para alguém que nasceu trouxa, sabe, que não tem pais bruxos. Existem uns bruxos, como os da família de Malfoy, que se acham melhores que todo mundo porque tem o que as pessoas chamam de sangue puro.

Fizera uma leve pausa para arrotar uma única lesma.

- Quero dizer, nós sabemos que isso não faz a menor diferença. Olha só o Neville Longbottom, ele tem sangue puro e sequer consegue pôr um caldeirão em pé do lado certo.

- E ainda não inventaram um feitiço que a nossa Mione não saiba fazer- Hagrid complementara, Mione sentiu seu rosto ficar púrpura.

- E é uma coisa revoltante chamar alguém de...- Rony enxugara a testa suada- sangue sujo, sabe. Sangue comum. É ridículo. A maioria dos bruxos hoje em dia é mestiça. Se não tivéssemos casado com trouxas teríamos desaparecido da terra.

Ele olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que o observava, escutando atentamente o que ele falava. Ela tentou lhe passar pelo olhar tudo que estava sentindo. Um leve sorriso se formou no rosto da garota e Rony ficou surpreso.

O rosto do ruivo tingiu-se, combinando com seus cabelos. Agora raciocinava que tudo que havia falado mostrava o quanto se importava com tudo aquilo. Ele deixara escapar todos os pensamentos que tinha a respeito daquilo.

Tinha ainda vontade de ter falado certas coisas que ficaram guardadas, apenas para ele.

A conversa continuava, mas ele permaneceu um tempo imerso em seus pensamentos.

"_Minha família é toda de bruxos, mas certamente isso não nos garante vantagens. Hermione tem muito mais facilidade do que eu em tudo."_

E agora seu pensamento vagava, tentando imaginar como a magia aflorara na garota. Ele olhava para ela e não conseguia acreditar que o primeiro contato de Mione com a magia havia sido no ano anterior.

"_Eu detesto admitir_- ele pensou, enquanto mirava o rosto da garota de cabelos cacheados- _mas ela é a bruxa mais talentosa que já conheci_."


	4. Instinto

**Capítulo 4- Instinto**

**-Ronald Weasley-**

Rony não sabia explicar a felicidade que crescia em seu peito ao ver o irmão sentado à mesa, comendo. Ele Hermione estavam sentados também, tomando um chá e comendo alguns biscoitos caseiros que Gina fizera.

Ele mirou Hermione, que agora sentada ao seu lado esboçava um sorriso tão puro, que o hipnotizou por breves instantes.

Jorge parecia estar realmente disposto a recomeçar. Seu rosto parecia ter mudado para sempre, parecia mais sombrio. Mas ele agora comia, mirando o prato.

Ergueu os olhos para o casal sentado à sua frente, e tomou um grande gole de suco de abóbora.

- Onde está todo mundo?

Rony sorriu. Parecia que ele recuperava o humor aos poucos.

- Daqui a pouco eles aparecem.

Rony olhou para fora, tentando imaginar que horas eram. Passos desciam a escada apressados e Rony desviou sua atenção para ver quem chegava.

- Harry está estirado lá em cima, o preguiçoso. Resolvi descer...- Gina viu primeiramente, que Hermione e Rony comiam os biscoitos que fizera.- Ahá, gostaram dos biscoitos?

Hermione sorriu abertamente para a amiga.

- Estão ótimos!

- Estão mesmo, não é Jorge? Eu se fosse você terminava o seu "almoço atrasado" logo, pois sua sobremesa está seriamente ameaçada.

Gina pareceu não se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Você sempre ameaça qualquer comida ao seu redor, Rony.- ela riu.- Olha só quantos biscoitos você já comeu!

- Ah, não fui eu não. Foi Hermione!

- Eu?- a garota riu e Rony a acompanhou. Os dois querendo que Gina percebesse logo que Jorge estava ali, com eles.

Repentinamente a ruiva pareceu se dar conta das palavras que ouvira e virou rapidamente para olhar o irmão. A reação dela não foi a que Hermione realmente esperava. Afinal, Gina parecia ser a que melhor estava lidando com tudo. Ao longo dos anos, ela deixara de ser aquela garota infantil e parecia ser extremamente corajosa para enfrentar os seus problemas.

Ela correu até o irmão e o sufocou em um abraço. Molly Weasley entrava na cozinha naquele momento, também não percebendo o que se passava.

- Ginevra! Isso são modos! Deixe seu irmão respirar.

Mas o instinto da mãe havia sido mais rápido do que o de Gina. Ela mirou, aturdida o filho e correu para ele. As lágrimas já lhe transbordavam os olhos e ela afagou os seus cabelos, repetidamente.

- A comida está boa, querido?- ela parecia querer disfarçar todos os sentimentos que tomavam conta dela.- Se você quiser posso fazer um bolo ou...

- Está ótima, mamãe...- o garoto sorriu para ela- Obrigado.

Mas a partir daí Jorge não teve muito sossego. Todas as pessoas que estavam na casa nos últimos dias pareciam estar se acumulando na cozinha, querendo fortalecer Jorge e conversar com eles. Todos pareciam demasiado felizes para se importar com horário ou qualquer outro compromisso. Após alguns minutos Harry desceu, e após se recuperar da surpresa de ver Jorge no meio de todos, sugeriu à Gina que começassem os preparativos para a janta.

Quando o sol começava a se pôr no horizonte, Hermione decidiu se movimentar no meio da multidão que enchia a cozinha agora e começar a colocar os pratos na mesa, a voz da Sra. Weasley chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Querida, vamos colocar a mesa lá fora.

Todos foram pegos de surpresa. Mas afinal, havia algo para comemorar. Jorge precisava sentir o quão era amado. Precisava saber que a perda do irmão seria superada não apenas por ele: mas por toda a família, que permaneceria unida. Todos queriam demonstrar o quanto ficaram felizes por tê-lo de volta ao convívio.

Rapidamente, contentes com a idéia, toda a família ajudou um pouco, levando pratos e talheres para a rua. As mesas foram montadas rapidamente e todos se sentaram.

Gina armou uma pequena cena em que se fingia ofendida com o fato de ninguém mais se voluntariar para ajudar com a janta. Mas o sorriso em seu rosto desmanchara toda a mentira.

- Teddy ficará lá em casa por uns dias. Por isso precisamos voltar. - Hermione escutou Gui falar ao Sr. Weasley.- Mas em alguns dias ele volta para a casa de Andrômeda, se precisarem de nossa presença por aqui...

Hermione observou Arthur Weasley ouvir o que o filho falara, mas ficou feliz que não continuasse na conversa sobre isso. Ainda era muito doloroso pensar que aquela criança cresceria sem os pais, Lupin e Tonks.

Mas logo as conversas foram interrompidas porque Harry e Gina traziam à mesa o jantar. Rony vinha logo atrás, aparentemente fora responsável pela janta também. Hermione abriu um sorriso para ele e o ruivo prontamente veio se sentar ao seu lado.

Ela adorava a naturalidade que surgia entre eles nesses pequenos atos, e temia que fosse perdida por qualquer onda de constrangimento que pudesse descer sobre eles.

A comida estava tão maravilhosa que Hermione sentiu como se todos os problemas tivessem evaporado temporariamente. A mesa enchia-se de conversas: não eram tão animadas como antigamente, mas pareciam aos poucos quererem retomar o padrão.

Rony, como sempre, ocupava-se em esvaziar o prato. Hermione desviou a atenção do ruivo e mirou o outro lado da mesa, onde a Sra. Weasley passava a mão pelo cabelo de Harry, carinhosamente.

- Você sabe querido, você é como se fosse da família. - ela parecia ter a voz embargada, Hermione abaixou os olhos e escutou atentamente.- Não houve nenhum momento, desde que você e Rony se conheceram, que eu não sentisse como se você fosse um Weasley.  
Hermione atreveu-se a olhar para Harry. Ele parecia imensamente emocionado e a Sra. Weasley tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- E-eu sinto o mesmo por vocês, Sra. Weasley. – a voz do amigo também parecia diferente.

- E agora, você e Gina! Quero dizer, não posso afirmar que fiquei surpresa. Nós mães sempre sabemos o que se passa, por mais que vocês queiram esconder.

Nesse momento, ela desviou o olhar de Harry e mirou Rony, que para a surpresa de Hermione encarava a mãe de boca aberta.

- Não é, Rony?- ela riu para o filho mais novo.

- Que foi?- o garoto pareceu assustado. Hermione observou as bochechas dele tingirem-se de um vermelho vivo, enquanto ele tentava desviar o olhar ao responder para a mãe.

Gina e Harry riram-se demoradamente, juntamente com a Sra. Weasley, que agora encarava Hermione, que voltou sua atenção para o prato de comida.

Ela não sabia se era a atmosfera que se formara na mesa ou se o nível das conversas havia atingido um pico crítico, mas ela sentia como se aquilo fosse uma cena final de um filme.

Todos pareciam querer colocar as conversas em dia. Jorge permanecia estranhamente quieto, mais escutando do que falando. A maioria das conversas agora se focava no relacionamento Harry/Gina.

- Desde que Harry apareceu aqui em casa, eu vi que Gina sentia-se acanhada. - a Sra. Weasley falava, mirando o marido. - Não é mesmo, Arthur? Cheguei até a comentar com você! Lembro claramente disso, pois você afirmou que eu deveria estar enganada, o ciúme de pai falando mais alto.

- Não é fácil ver que a sua garotinha cresceu. - Arthur Weasley olhou Gina por breves instantes. - Mas não poderia haver alguém melhor para a nossa caçula.

Harry parecia extremamente sem graça e abaixava a cabeça, apenas respondendo quando perguntado. Hermione sabia que o garoto já se sentia como se estivesse em casa, porém quando começara a ser tratado como genro, a coisa mudara um pouco de figura.

Fleur foi até a cozinha e voltou depois de alguns instantes com a sobremesa. A colocou em frente a todos e voltou ao seu lugar, sacudindo os longos cabelos loiros.

Molly Weasley sorriu para ela quando a viu se sentar, e a garota sorriu de volta. Todos sabiam que no começo a Sra. Weasley desaprovara o casamento. Mas ninguém a julgava por ter mudado muitos dos seus pensamentos após o final da guerra: ela apenas queria ver a sua família feliz, e unida.

Hermione acompanhou os olhos dela, que pousaram em Percy demoradamente, e depois encontraram um a um dos filhos, o marido, Harry e Gina e ela e Rony. Quando a Sra. Weasley se levantou, agora com lágrimas nos olhos, e murmurou que iria pegar mais algumas cervejas amanteigadas, Hermione a acompanhou. Sabia que além da felicidade de ver grande parte da família ali, ela deveria sentir com mais intensidade do que nunca a ausência do filho.

Rony percebeu a movimentação de Hermione e a seguiu. Hermione havia diminuído o passo, dando tempo para que Molly tivesse um tempo sozinha.

- Tudo bem Mione?- a voz de Rony era um sussurro, e ele imitava Hermione, espiando para dentro da cozinha, onde a mãe agora encontrava-se parada, de costas para ele, a cabeça erguida como se quisesse conter as lágrimas.

- Vim apenas ver... você sabe...

Rony entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. A pegou pela mão, sem perceber que ao fazer isso, causou um certo susto na garota. Juntos, entraram pela cozinha.

- Pode deixar isso com a gente, mamãe.

Rony a deixou a vontade e juntamente com Hermione pegou algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Saíram, deixando a mãe para trás.

- Ela precisa disso, sabe. Assimilar tudo que aconteceu.- Rony tinha um semblante triste e desiludido.

- Todos nós precisamos.- Hermione apertou suavemente o braço dele, para o reconfortar.

Ele sorriu para ela, e enquanto caminhavam de volta ao encontro dos outros, ele parecia ansioso para falar algo.

Assim que largaram as cervejas e as mesmas logo tiveram seu destino decidido pelos ocupantes da mesa, Rony fez sinal para que ele e Hermione se afastassem um pouco dos outros.

- Admiro muito o que você está fazendo, Mione.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, tentando entender o que o ruivo queria dizer com aquilo.

- Você tem um respeito, quero dizer... além disso parece ter um carinho muito grande por todos da minha família. Enquanto está aqui, seus pais estão em casa... sem a _única_ filha deles.

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar.

- Eles entenderam perfeitamente a necessidade que eu tinha de vir para cá.- sentia seu rosto arder, literalmente. Rony não pôde conter a sensação de alegria que o tomou ao escutar aquelas palavras.

- Você... não sente falta deles?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu...bom... pretendo os visitar rapidamente antes de...- ela fez uma pausa, incomodada.- ...antes de ir para Hogwarts.

Ao ver que Rony não respondia, provavelmente pensando as mesmas coisas que ela, ela continuou.

- Bem lembrado, preciso mandar uma carta para a professora McGonagall.- ela desviou do olhar de Rony.

Mas ela não precisou se preocupar com mudar de assunto nem nada, pois no instante seguinte Harry e Gina vieram de encontro aos dois. Harry descansava um braço no ombro da namorada, parecia contente de se afastar da mesa agora, onde o resto da família fazia piadas características, para implicar com o "novo integrante da família".

- Eles sempre fazem isso.- Gina o consolava.- Não se preocupe. Até hoje implicam com Percy por causa da Penélope.

- Hum... então eu acho que é só porque sou o assunto novo.

Os dois riram e miraram Rony e Hermione.

- Está tudo bem, vocês dois?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas Rony foi mais rápido.

- Está sim...- ele esboçou um sorriso, que parecia sincero.- Hermione estava me contando que pretendia mandar uma carta para Hogwarts hoje. Você terá companhia Gina.

Gina não pareceu surpresa com a informação, mas Harry agora mirava Rony com um olhar preocupado.

- Isso significa...- Rony parecia realmente preocupado em mostrar para Hermione que queria fazer as coisas darem certo.- ... que você terá uma espiã para você, em Hogwarts, Harry...

Rony riu demoradamente e Gina forçou uma risada falsa e debochada.

- Como se ele precisasse disso.- ela se colocou nas pontas dos pés e deu um breve beijo em Harry.

- E você também, não é Rony?- Harry respondeu, animado com a piada que se formava.

Rony mirou o amigo, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu o que?

- Gina também pode assumir o papel de espiã...- ele sorriu de um jeito abobado para Rony e desviou o olhar para Hermione, que para sua surpresa não estava nem um pouco envergonhada com as insinuações.

Por um momento, Rony achou que Hermione fosse desviar o assunto, mas ela tomou fôlego e respondeu a Harry:

- Harry Potter, que infantilidade...

Rony soltou uma risada debochada, que mais pareceu um bufar de um gato bravo.

- E você também, Ronald. Não sei qual dos dois ganharia numa competição para ver quem é o mais imaturo.

Rony ficou sem palavras, apenas queria mostrar para ela que o fato dela estar partindo para Hogwarts em breve não era motivo de brigas entre eles. Mas logo ela e Gina estavam conversando alegremente, comentando como os garotos podiam se portar como crianças quando provocados.

Harry aproximou-se lentamente de Rony.

- Você está bem mesmo... com isso tudo?- perguntou ao amigo.

- _Tenho_ que estar, não?- Rony olhou tristemente para Hermione. Agora ela e Gina estavam mais próximas da mesa da janta, e vários de seus familiares participam da conversa delas, seja lá o que estivessem falando.

- Seria muito mais fácil... Se todos nós voltássemos...- Harry parecia decidido.- Mas se eu aprendi algo durante todos esses anos, é que devemos saber escolher corretamente entre o que é _certo_ e o que é _fácil._

Rony sabia que a imagem de Dumbledore estava ocupando os pensamentos de Harry agora, e lhe deu algum momento em silêncio.

- E o certo é...?

- Só saberemos depois dessa reunião no Ministério, não é? Mas eu estou disposto a começar a trabalhar _logo_. Apagar logo essa imagem repugnante de herói barato que-teve-sorte-nas-horas-certas.

Rony sabia o quão era importante para o amigo provar para toda a comunidade bruxa que ele tinha mais dons do que as pessoas podiam imaginar, que ele era capaz de fazer do mundo deles um lugar melhor. Sentia-se como o amigo ás vezes. Queria poder mudar a forma como sua família havia sido vista durante muito tempo e principalmente, queria dar uma vida melhor a todos.

- E além do mais, não vamos estar em Hogwarts, mas tenho certeza que Mione e Gina saberão lidar com nossa ausência. - Harry tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Não gosto quando você faz piada com a minha desgraça.

- Sua desgraça?- Harry riu.- Não sei do que você está falando!

Rony tomou fôlego e desviou o olhar de Harry.

- Você e Gina falam como se... como se...- ele parecia temeroso de falar tudo aquilo que pensava.-... como se eu e Mione tivéssemos, hum... você sabe...

- Namorando?- Harry falou com tamanha naturalidade, dando a impressão em Rony de que suas orelhas haviam expelido vapor.

- É...- foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Harry repentinamente arregalou os olhos.

- Você está querendo me dizer- o amigo encarou Rony seriamente.- que desde aquele dia que Mione _beijou_ você... Não aconteceu nada?

- Ah, bom...- Rony não se sentia a vontade escutando Harry falar daquele jeito.- Não é que não tenha acontecido _nada_... hum...

Mas Harry o encarava de um jeito como se quisesse o obrigar a continuar.

- Bom... Ela falou que Hogwarts não seria a mesma coisa sem mim...- agora ele mirava atentamente seus sapatos, consciente de que estava muito vermelho.- Eu falei várias coisas para ela... tentei me redimir por tudo que aconteceu, você sabe... por ter sido um panaca por tanto tempo...

Harry riu, debochando.

- Então apresse-se, ou você terá que pedir desculpas a ela por _continuar_ sendo um panaca.

- Como é?

- Acorda, Rony!- Harry sacudiu os braços.- Será que só eu não fiquei surpreso por Mione ter tomado a iniciativa e ter beijado você? Enquanto você tentou negar durante todos esses anos o que sentia?

Rony o encarou nos olhos, sentindo-se imensamente idiota.

- Não sei quando foi ao certo que me dei conta sabe... do que sentia.

- Certamente foi depois de todos nós termos percebido, inclusive Mione.

- Foi por isso que você não ficou surpreso...? Por ela ter tomado a iniciativa?

Harry fez sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer, Rony. Na verdade, acho que tive _certeza absoluta_ desde o nosso segundo ano, se bem que desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts vocês já brigavam feito gato e rato então já dava para se desconfiar.

Agora que falavam abertamente do que ele e Mione sentiam um pelo outro, Rony sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas. Parecia que Harry entendia certas coisas muito melhor do que ele.

- _E_ nem me lembre do episódio Vitor Krum.- Harry falou repentinamente, e ele e Rony riram.

Mas Rony se calou, pensando em tudo que o amigo acabara de falar.

- Acho que já está na hora de eu tomar uma atitude mais... sensata...

- Mais sensata?- Harry aproximou-se do amigo e falou baixo, pois o Sr. Weasley parecia repentinamente interessado no que eles tanto falavam.- Eu acho, meu amigo, que você precisa pensar um pouco menos e agir um pouco mais.

Ele sorriu e Rony sorriu de volta. Aquilo que Harry o falara trouxera para sua lembrança tantas coisas, tantas situações que, olhando para trás agora, ele percebia como já demonstrava o que sentia por Hermione. Começou a lembrar e ao mesmo tempo a se perguntar, como a garota agüentara tanto tempo a sua implicância. Perguntou-se também, quando foi que _ela _percebera o que sentia por ele. Seu estômago deu uma reviravolta, mas não lhe foi incômodo. Se ele sabia que o que sentia por ela era mútuo, por que estava parado ali?

**- Ronald Weasley**_**-**_

_Flashback_

Seu segundo ano em Hogwarts certamente fora marcado fortemente pelos ataques do tal monstro controlado pelo Herdeiro da Sonserina. Os primeiros ataques já haviam acontecido e por todos os corredores havia comentários e indagações de alunos curiosos, querendo saber mais sobre a tal câmara secreta.

Hermione havia decidido pegar um livro da biblioteca para poder realizar a tal de Poção Polissuco, que os transformaria em alunos da Sonserina para que pudessem finalmente descobrir qual era a ligação de Malfoy com tudo que estava acontecendo. Porém, para isso, precisam da autorização de um professor para retirar o livro da seção reservada. Mas eles já tinham um plano. Esperaram até o final da aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Hermione fez o pedido para o Professor Lockhart.

- Bom, tenho certeza de que ninguém vai ser importar que eu dê a melhor aluna do ano uma ajudinha extra-ele falou calorosamente, puxando uma pena.

Aquilo era demais. Rony ficara completamente indignado e boquiaberto. Parecia que as pessoas simplesmente queriam ficar agradando Hermione, lembrando a ela o tempo inteiro o quão inteligente ela era. Recentemente, quando escutara se dirigirem a ela a elogiando, ele sentia uma sensação engraçada se apoderar dele, ainda mais que não era a primeira vez que aquele professor abelhudo fazia questão de lembrar a eles que Hermione era a melhor aluna do ano. Sabia que a cara que fazia o denunciava, mas felizmente o professor era tapado o suficiente para não perceber.

-Bonita não? Em geral eu a uso para autografar livros. - ele falava enquanto mirava a pena espalhafatosa que segurava.

Mas logo Rony conseguiu acalmar a raiva que se acumulava pelo professor, e o assunto mudou para a próxima partida de quadribol. À altura que os três saíram da sala, ele já esquecera porque o professor conseguia o tirar do sério.

- Eu não acredito- a voz de Harry o chamou para a realidade- Ele nem olhou o nome do livro que queríamos.

- É porque ele é um panaca desmiolado- Rony sentia que a sensação incômoda voltaria se eles continuassem falando de Lockhart - Mas quem se importa, temos o que precisávamos.

- Ele _não _é um panaca desmiolado-Hermione estava decidida a defender o professor.

- Só porque ele disse que você é a melhor aluna do ano.

Ele sentiu que seu rosto esquentava, mas resolveu não continuar a discussão. Porém, foi tirado do sério novamente quando ao chegarem à biblioteca, Mione recusava-se a entregar a autorização para Madame Pince, dizendo que gostaria de ficar ela.

Antes que outra discussão pudesse começar, Rony decidiu arrancar da mão dela o papel e o entregou a Madame Pince. Uma voz irritante no fundo da sua cabeça insistia em tentar se comunicar com ele.

"Sabe isso não é saudável. A atitude de Hermione não deveria lhe incomodar tanto."

Mas ele mandou a tal voz se calar, e tentou ignorar ela pelo resto dos dias.

E realmente foi mais fácil manter o controle. Ele reparou que quando ficava próximo de Hermione, e não havia nenhum colega babaca ou professor charmosão por perto, a raiva não voltava. Ele tentava formular explicações para isso.

"A forma como ela fica feliz com os elogios é o que me irrita."

Mas ele tentou afastar esses pensamentos também, decidindo que para um assunto que lhe parecia tão banal, ele estava gastando muito do seu tempo.

Nos próximos dias aconteceu algo que o deixou mais confuso do que estava, se é que isso era possível.

Harry havia perdido os ossos do braço, após o jogo de Quadribol, quando Lockhart tentara o ajudar com um feitiço logicamente errado. Rony e Hermione haviam decidido trabalhar na poção Polissuco, enquanto o amigo estava preso na Ala Hospitalar.

- Quero dizer, você pode me ajudar e assim não perderemos tempo. Quando Harry estiver completamente recuperado a poção já estará bastante adiantada. Ele está bem melhor agora, não é?Mas _eu_ não acho que estejamos indo pra frente sentados aqui.

Rony olhou ao redor na sala comunal, a maioria dos seus integrantes conversava animadamente. Ele sabia que deveria concordar com a amiga para fazê-la parar de falar tão rapidamente ao ponto de lhe faltar o ar.

- Acho que você tem razão.- era estranho falar tão civilizadamente com Hermione.- O Harry não vai se importar, provavelmente vai gostar de saber que adiantamos o trabalho.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Ótimo.

Prontamente a garota se levantou e meio atordoado Rony a imitou. Mas ficou parado no lugar, pois Hermione subiu energicamente a escada para o dormitório. Ele ficou observando confuso, sem entender como Hermione nutria tamanha ansiedade. Em poucos minutos, ela fora e voltara do dormitório feminino com alguns materiais que precisariam e eles estavam alcançando o banheiro da Murta que geme.

- Hum... aparentemente a Murta resolveu mudar o cenário para variar.

Rony também percebera que não haviam os gritos e choramingos habituais. Murta provavelmente andava passeando.

Hermione rapidamente entrou em um boxe e começou a separar os ingredientes em ordem.

- Ron!- ela olhou para o amigo, censurando-o. - Sei que ninguém _vem_ aqui, mas não devemos abusar da sorte!

- Certo.- foi apenas o que ele conseguiu dizer e se juntou à ela no boxe, que agora parecia tão apinhado de coisas que parecia ter diminuído significamente de tamanho. Hermione o olhou novamente com descrença, revirando os olhos enquanto puxava a porta que o amigo deixara aberta.

Hermione não dava atenção ao desconforto do garoto. Já estava em ação, preparando a poção. Rony permaneceu quieto em seu canto, mas de vez em quando Hermione lhe dava alguma ordem e ele prontamente obedecia. Em alguns minutos ele estava agachado junto com a amiga, os dois acrescentando na poção o que deveria ser posto, Hermione às vezes olhava o livro e murmurava algo para si mesma.

Rony tentava ajudar o máximo que podia, mas começava a sentir-se apreensível naquele boxe apertado e cada vez mais quente.  
Uma ou duas vezes, seus olhos se perderam observando a amiga e ele se pegou reparando na cor dos cabelos fofos de Hermione, para logo desviar o olhar e culpar o calor infernal que rodeava eles por ter feito ele flutuar em pensamentos desconexos.

Hermione suspirou, cansada e ergueu os olhos da poção.

-Espero que isso esteja certo.

Ela segurou um vidro de ensaio com um líquido transparente e mirou Rony, distraidamente.

- Eu medi duas vezes, o que você acha?- ela ergueu o tubo para mostrar a Rony a quantidade de líquido que ali havia.

- Acho difícil você ter se enganado Mione. Deve estar na quantidade certa sim.

Hermione sorriu. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento, Hermione não dava sinais de que iria desviar o olhar. Ele percebeu ela prender a respiração, parecia concentrada.

Rony achou estranha a reação da amiga. Ela sentia-se incomodada por ele a estar olhando? Mas logo sua pergunta foi respondida, o olhar de Hermione provavelmente não estava preso no seu. Ela estava atenta a algum movimento que estava acontecendo do lado de fora do boxe.

Hermione ficou tensa, olhando Rony como se pedisse auxílio. Se alguém estava ali, precisariam se explicar, formular uma rota de fuga. Não podia ser descobertos preparando aquela poção!

- Sou eu-a voz de Harry os sobressaltou. O tubo caiu com um estrépito e seu conteúdo se espalhou. Hermione soltou uma exclamação, assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada por ouvir a voz do amigo. Ela rapidamente espiou pelo buraco da fechadura

- Harry! Você nos deu um baita susto, entre, como está o seu braço?

- Ótimo

O amigo entrou no boxe junto deles e se pôs a observar a poção em preparação. Apesar de menos espaço disponível, Rony sentiu-se aliviado pela chegada surpresa do amigo. A tensão que ele havia sentido no ar até momentos antes, pareceu se dissipar.

A poção polissuco só ficaria pronta no dia de natal. Cedo pela manhã, Hermione entrou no quarto dos garotos já completamente vestida:

- Acordem!- disse enquanto afastava as cortinas das janelas.

Rony sentiu-se repentinamente exposto. Ele percebeu naquele momento, como deveria parecer um idiota naquele pijama velho.

- Mione, você não podia estar aqui...- ele falou enquanto protegia os olhos da claridade do sol.

- Feliz natal para você também- a garota lhe atirara um presente- Estou de pé há quase uma hora, acrescentando hemeróbios à poção. Está pronta.

Ainda aturdido olhando o presente que ganhara, ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Tem certeza?- Harry parecia sinceramente surpreso.

- Positivo- Hermione empurrou Perebas e sentou-se na beirada da cama de Rony. Ele encolheu-se levemente, assustado com a aproximação.- Se vamos usá-la, eu diria que deve ser hoje à noite.

E foi o que fizeram. E essa lembrança lhe era levemente incômoda. Ele e Harry, com aparência de Crabble e Goyle, conversavam com Malfoy na sala comunal da Sonserina. Malfoy comentava que da última vez que a Câmara Secreta fora aberta, uma pessoa nascida trouxa havia morrido. Ele não sentia remorso algum de falar que dessa vez torcia para que acontecesse o mesmo com Hermione.

Rony não conseguiu disfarçar a raiva, e crispou os punhos. Tinha a necessidade de defendê-la. Como Malfoy podia realmente desejar a morte de alguém, tão friamente? Apenas ouvir isso o deixava nauseado, não gostava nem de pensar no perigo que Hermione corria sendo nascida trouxa.

Porém, Harry percebera que o amigo poderia se denunciar a qualquer momento e os tirou do apuro. Logo eles já haviam saído da sala comunal que mais parecia uma masmorra, e corriam de volta para o banheiro da murta-que-geme.

O pior do episódio ainda estava por vir: Hermione usara pêlo de gato na Poção Polissuco e precisou ficar semanas na ala hospitalar. Rony e Harry a visitavam todas as noites, levando o dever de casa para ela, que repetia que queria se manter em dia com a matéria.

- Que é isso?- Harry apontara para algo embaixo do travesseiro de Mione, certo dia enquanto a visitavam.

- É só um cartão desejando que eu fique boa logo- Mione tentara esconde-lo rapidamente, mas Rony conseguira o apanhar. A curiosidade falando mais alto, querendo saber o que a amiga escondia. Abrira e lera o cartão em voz alta. Conforme seus olhos percorriam as linhas, lhe ficava mais claro quem o mandara. Havia algumas breves palavras desejando que Hermione melhorasse e o resto estava lotado de todos os prêmios e nomeações do professor Lockhart.

- Você dorme com isso debaixo do travesseiro?- sentia-se enojado, e sabia que não estava conseguindo disfarçar.

Quando saíram da enfermaria, mais tarde naquele dia, Rony lembrava de ter indagado Harry:

- O Lockhart é o cara mais populista que você já conheceu ou o que?

Mesmo não parecendo humanamente impossível, a raiva de Rony pelo professor aumentou nos dias que se prosseguiram.

No dia dos namorados, Lockhart preparara tudo para decorar o castelo: com direito a cupidos entregadores de cartões e coraçõezinhos por todo lugar. Aquilo deixava Rony fisicamente enojado, não conseguia olhar o rosto iluminado de Hermione enquanto observava a decoração.

Lockhart agora anunciava e agradecia na frente de toda a escola as 46 pessoas que haviam lhe mandado um cartão, no dia dos namorados.

- Por favor, Mione, me diga que você não foi uma das 46?

Havia uma nota de pânico na sua voz. Certamente, a amiga não teria se exposto ao ridículo daquele jeito? Ela não podia realmente ter mandando um cartão para aquele professor charlatão!

Ela o ignorou, fingindo procurar algo na mochila. E ele sentiu seu ânimo murchar e bater no chão: aquele comportamento confirmava seus temores.

(...)

Mas certamente o pior momento de todos, naquele seu segundo ano de Hogwarts fora algum tempo depois. O susto que levara, quase o fizera esquecer tudo de ruim que havia sentido até então.

A professora Mcgonagall avisara a todos que o jogo de Quadribol, prestes a começar, fora cancelado. E agora, ela pedia que Harry e Rony a acompanhassem.

Rony pareceu adivinhar o que estava por vir. Sentiu um gelo se implantar no seu estômago e permanecer lá, até o momento em que chegaram à ala hospitalar. Mione e uma garota de cabelos crespos da Corvinal haviam sido atacadas e estavam lá, estiradas nas camas.

- Mione! –ela estava completamente paralisada.

- Elas foram encontradas perto da biblioteca. Suponho que nenhum dos dois tenha uma explicação para isso. Estava no chão ao lado delas.

A professora segurava um pequeno espelho circular, que apenas depois de resolverem o mistério do monstro que morava na câmara, fez sentido para os dois.

Naquela noite, a professora fora até a sala comunal, conversar com os alunos. Rony e harry permaneciam em choque.

Rony não falava nada. Sentia-se entorpecido. Ainda não havia se dado conta de que tudo aquilo fora real. Hermione estava lá, petrificada, sem consciência nenhuma do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. _Podia ter sido morta_. Mas toda vez que esse pensamento lhe invadia, ele afastava para longe. Sentia-se tão mal quando pensava isso. Durante todo aquele tempo, tinham havido tantos momentos que ele tratara Hermione mal, respondendo para ela de um jeito mal educado, a ignorando quando estava zangado com ela.

E agora ela estava lá, sem poder se mexer, ou falar. Será que ainda podia escutar? Será que ela entendia, quando via Rony ali do seu lado na ala hospitalar, que ele realmente se preocupava com ela?

Foi a primeira vez que Rony realmente sentiu que lhe faltava um pedaço. Não gostava de admitir que tivesse a ver com o fato da amiga ter sido petrificada, mas a verdade é que nada parecia o animar.

Tudo pareceu ficar pior quando as visitas à ala hospitalar foram proibidas e ele e Harry não puderam mais ir ver Mione.

Rony literalmente perdera o controle durante uma aula do Snape. Estavam comentando sobre a saída de Dumbledore da diretoria da escola e Draco sugeria que o professor de poções se candidatasse ao cargo.

- Fico surpreso que os sangues-ruins não tenham feito às malas. Aposto cinco galeões que o próximo vai morrer. Pena que não tenha sido a Granger.

A sineta tocou no momento que Rony tinha saltado do banquinho.

Ouvir aquilo despertara nele um instinto de machucar Malfoy o máximo que ele pudesse, para que assim o Sonserino irritante pudesse entender o que significaria para Rony se o que ele acabara de falar tivesse acontecido. Rony sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer de raiva. Ele queria fazer Malfoy sentir a maior dor que já tivesse sentido, queria poder acabar com ele para que ele nunca mais pudesse falar de um jeito tão arrogante sobre Hermione.

- Me deixe agarrar ele- rosnava, enquanto Harry e Dino o seguravam pelos braços- Não estou nem ligando, não preciso da minha varinha, vou matar ele com as mãos.

A sua raiva era tamanha que parecia que tudo na sua mente tinha se esvaziado, e o rosto de Hermione parecia tão vívido. Ele lembrou da amiga, petrificada, parada naquela posição imutável, o rosto formando um semblante assustado. Ter ouvido aquelas palavras tão cruéis que Malfoy fazia questão que toda a turma escutasse, parecia ter acendido nele um sentimento de vingança para com o garoto.

Seu coração ficou apertado, pelo simples fato de imaginar como seria se as palavras de Malfoy fossem reais, se aquilo realmente tivesse acontecido.

Seus amigos que o seguravam não entendiam. Não eram eles que tinham que ver, quando fechavam os olhos a noite, o rosto de Hermione, agora tão assustador, parecendo estar esculpido em uma pedra.

Naquela noite, após a provocação de Malfoy, Rony ainda estava tomado pela raiva que só parecia crescer. Não acreditava que havia deixado os amigos o segurarem. Sentia raiva de si mesmo. Socou o travesseiro, fechando os olhos fortemente. O sono não vinha e Rony tinha medo de adormecer. Seu coração batia tão rápido.

Hermione, naquele momento, estava deitada na cama da ala hospitalar. Sozinha. Incapaz de se defender, de falar. E ele estava ali, ainda se arrependendo por não ter socado a cara de Malfoy até ele ficar irreconhecível.

Quando finalmente o cansaço o ganhou, ele mergulhou em um sonho confuso. Ele corria, mas parecia não sentir mais as pernas. Sabia que estava quase chegando. Precisava correr só um pouco mais. Uma risada fez ele olhar para cima. Um professor Lockhart, gigante, com pelo menos o triplo do tamanho de Hagrid, olhava para baixo.

"Você não pode passar daqui!"

"Eu preciso! Me deixe passar!"

O professor então ria, fazendo todos os babadinhos ridículos de sua roupa sacudirem. Atrás dele, ele via Hermione. Ela não estava gigante como o professor, mas tinha o rosto irritado e aquilo certamente assustava mais Rony do que a probabilidade de Lockhart o amassar como uma barata.

"Você está atrasado, Rony!"

Ele não entendia porque a amiga estava com raiva dele. Ele tentou falar com ela, mas a voz não saía. Harry, ao lado dela, apenas mirava a cena, calado.

Os dois viraram as costas para Rony e caminharam para longe dele. O professor continuava parado, não o deixando passar.

Mas o sonho tão sem sentido e confuso, repentinamente mudou de figura. Ele agora via Hermione estirada no chão, ao lado dela, a garota que havia sido atacada no mesmo dia. Os olhos de Hermione estavam parados, ela não respirava. Ele tocou levemente a sua mão, mas logo se arrependeu. Estava _gelada_. A garota ao lado dela, que parecia não ter mais vida, girou mecanicamente o rosto em direção a ele.

"Tarde demais."

Sua voz era tão fria e tão assustadora, que Rony sentiu todos os fios de seu cabelo se arrepiarem enquanto ele voltava para a consciência, acordando em um pulo. Os sons do ronco de Neville o trouxeram a realidade. O quarto estava muito escuro, mas ele tentava focalizar a visão para que algo o acalmasse.

Hermione estava morta no seu sonho, assim como a garota ao lado dela, que apenas voltara como um zumbi para lhe encarar e lhe lembrar que era tarde demais, já se fora.

O coração de Rony batia tão forte, sua respiração estava descompassada. Ele sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. O rosto da Hermione do seu sonho não saía de seu pensamento, parecia ter sido tatuado no fundo dos seus olhos.

(...)

E foi numa aula de Lockhart, que tanto irritava Rony (mesmo com Hermione longe) em que o professor afirmava perante toda a turma que Hagrid era o culpado pelos ataques, que ele e Harry decidiram o que iriam fazer.

Enquanto ambos tentavam manter a calma perante as acusações contra Hagrid, Harry rabiscava um bilhete: _Vamos hoje à noite._

Referindo-se que iriam seguir as aranhas, que migravam em direção à floresta proibida, ele observou Rony ler o bilhete, engolir com força e olhar de esguelha para a carteira vazia em que Mione normalmente se sentava.

Muita coisa passou pela sua cabeça. Os olhos vidrados de Hermione fitando o nada, deitada em sua cama na ala hospitalar deram lugar na sua memória a uma imagem de Hermione conversando com eles, provavelmente enquanto tentava os convencer a antecipar um dever ou se dedicar mais a um trabalho. Essa imagem mudava para uma Hermione sorridente; um sorriso fora do padrão comum, é verdade: os dentes da frente um pouco maiores do que deveriam ser. Mas foi aquele sorriso na memória de Rony que o fez ter forças.

Ele olhou para Harry e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Sua fobia de aranhas era forte ao ponto de quase o fazer desmaiar, mas para ajudar Hermione, ele seria capaz de enfrentar esse medo.

(...)

Sua maior recompensa, depois de tudo que ele e Harry passaram no ninho de Aragogue, foi escutar da professora McGonagall que as pessoas petrificadas seriam curadas à noite. Rony ainda sentia-a frustrado por não terem indagado Murta sobre a sua morte, que ele e Harry desconfiavam agora ter sido aquela de muitos anos atrás, causada pelo monstro da câmara. Mas agora tudo mudava de figura.

Até Harry reparara que Rony parecia mais feliz do que nos últimos dias:

- Então, não vai fazer diferença nunca termos perguntado nada à Murta. Mione provavelmente terá todas as respostas quando a acordarem! E mais, vai endoidar quando descobrir que vamos ter exames dentro de três dias. Ela não estudou. Seria mais caridoso que a deixassem onde está até os exames terminarem.

Sentia-se eufórico de saber que logo a amiga voltaria a seu convívio, tinha certeza de que ela saberia tudo. A amiga nunca falhara antes, sempre tinha todas as respostas.

(...)

Após saírem da câmara secreta, depois de todo o medo e estresse que haviam vivo lá, Rony se viu novamente migrando para a ala hospitalar. Dessa vez levando Gina. Porém, por maior que tivesse sido o trauma que tiveram, Rony não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao saber que os alunos estavam prontos para receberem o antídoto, e voltarem a vida normal.

Ele deixou Gina sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey e foi lentamente até a cama que Hermione estava. Em poucas horas ela estaria de volta. Aquela sensação de esperança pareceu inflar seu peito, como um balão.

Ele olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

- Hoje de noite você já vai estar bem, Mione. Falta pouco agora. Quando você acordar, vamos contar para você com todos os detalhes o que aconteceu. Se bem que, provavelmente a escola toda já estará comentando.

Ele olhou para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém o observava. Pousou lentamente a mão na de Hermione. Estava levemente gelada. Aquele sonho ruim passou pela sua mente, mas ele esforçou-se para afastar qualquer pensamento pessimista. Ele desejou fortemente que ela pudesse o escutar, mas sabia que não fazia diferença se falasse com ela ou não. Mas parecia uma necessidade, estar ali ao lado dela.

Madama Pomfrey apareceu de repente, muito espalhafatosa. Rony soltou a mão de Hermione no susto. A enfermeira começava a expulsar todos os que estavam "sobrando" na enfermaria, alegando que as vítimas petrificadas ficariam muito confusas se acordassem e vissem tantas pessoas ao seu redor.

Rony sabia que ficaria ansioso até a hora que Mione acordasse. Planejou a esperar na saída da ala hospitalar.

- Até mais tarde, Mione.

Ele falou com uma última olhada para a amiga, e se deixou levar pelos estudantes que também estavam sendo expulsos dali.

Porém, a espera pareceu infinita e ele acabou decidindo ir de encontro a Harry, sua ansiedade não parecia melhorar ficando parado ali.

No meio da festa, Mione apareceu, correndo em direção aos dois.

Aquela sensação de que seu estômago dera uma cambalhota o tomou novamente ao ver a amiga bem, recuperada. Sentiu-se tranqüilo, tomado de uma emoção forte que ele não sabia explicar o que era.

- Você solucionou o mistério!Você solucionou o mistério!

Hermione dirigia-se a Harry, toda atenção voltada para o amigo. Rony sentiu-se levemente excluído, afinal, havia ajudado, nem que fosse um pouco. A alegria que tomara conta dele no momento que vira Hermione bem e recuperada, pareceu diminuir um pouco quando viu a amiga não poupar elogios quando se dirigiu à Harry. Novamente, o sonho daquela noite lhe veio em mente. Harry e Hermione lhe dando as costas, indo embora. Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Fora _apenas_ um sonho.

Hermione arriscou um olhar para Rony, que tentou forçar um sorriso. Sabia que mais pareceria uma careta do que qualquer outra coisa. Toda aquela expectativa que criara em torno da volta de Mione ao convívio deles desapareceu, o deixando com uma sensação de que alguém furara com violência o balão que inflara dentro dele.

Mas logo estavam envolvidos em conversas e comentários sobre tudo que havia acontecido e ele se distraiu. O que aquilo importava afinal? Ele estava sendo muito sentimental. Mione estava bem e era isso que importava.

Ele arriscou um olhar para ela, e para sua surpresa, do outro lado da mesa, a amiga o mirava com um olhar no mínimo interessado, provavelmente querendo adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do amigo.

Ela sorriu para ele, e sem perceber ele sorriu de volta. Era tão fácil se sentir envolvido quando estavam perto. Ela conseguia deixar suas emoções à flor da pele: quando discutiam, quando parecia que só estava tentando o irritar, quando ria que nem boba quando alguém lhe fazia um elogio.

Ele desviou o olhar e tornou a mirar o seu prato. Era muito novo naquela época para entender o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele. Mas após aquele segundo ano em Hogwarts uma coisa ele não conseguiu mais negar: a preocupação que sentia em relação à Hermione, era maior do que qualquer coisa que sentira antes. A raiva descontrolada que se apoderava dele quando alguém a magoava, ou falava mal dela, era tão forte que ele parecia sair de si. No fundo ele começava a perceber que aquilo era diferente, mas jamais admitiria.

No momento que o ano se encerrava e eles atravessavam a barreira que levava de volta ao mundo dos trouxas, ele só desejava algo, com toda a sua força: nunca mais ter a sua resistência forçada vendo a amiga em perigo. Toda aflição que passara já lhe mostrara o quanto se importava com Hermione e aquilo bastava. Ele guardou esse temor para ele, escondendo o máximo que pôde de todos a sua volta.

**- Ronald Weasley**_**-**_

A noite parecia mais fria agora, um vento soprava forte bagunçando os guardanapos que sobraram na mesa da janta. A Sra. Weasley agora recolhia tudo, com a ajuda de Fleur, e ambas voltavam carregadas para a cozinha.

Rony estava se sentindo confuso. Um filme passara em sua cabeça. Não sabia se havia sido a conversa de Harry e o amigo insistindo para que ele "agisse mais e pensasse menos", ou se fora o fato de Hermione ter lhe lembrado que escreveria uma carta para Hogwarts aquela noite... O fato é que Rony sentia-se diferente. Sentia um arrepio que não tinha a ver com o vento que, agora parecia anunciar uma tempestade a caminho. Seu estômago parecia embrulhado, ele sentia-se nervoso sem saber por quê.

Ele arriscou um olhar para onde Gina e Hermione estavam sentadas agora. A irmã falava muito rápido e no instante seguinte Hermione se levantou. Gina fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça para a amiga e sorriu.

Rapidamente, Rony deu três passos largos em direção a elas.

- ... não se preocupe, Mione. Pode pegar a coruja que precisar. Também já estou subindo. Só vou dar "boa noite" para o Harry.

Gina piscou para Hermione e foi em direção a Harry, abraçando suas costas de um jeito protetor. Logo, Harry se virou sorrindo e abraçou a garota fortemente.  
Rony desviou o olhar. Todo aquele carinho e amor estampados só lhe faziam ver tudo que ele sentia falta na sua vida. O mais próximo que estivera daquilo fora com Lilá, e francamente, não era nada do que ele imaginava. Com Lilá tudo parecia forçado, ela nutria por ele um sentimento que não era recíproco, e ele apenas sustentava a situação para ver o quanto mais ele podia irritar Hermione. (o que ela esperava que ele fizesse, afinal? Sabendo, através de sua irmã, que ela havia beijado Krum?)

Mas não eram aqueles pensamentos que o estavam incomodando no momento. Seus olhos se desviaram para Hermione, que estava indo em direção a porta da cozinha.

Seu pensamento trabalhou rápido, parecia até que iria ficar tonto com a mudança repentina em seu raciocínio.

Consciente de que agora, toda a sua família estava tão próxima que podia escutar tudo que falava (todos fugindo da chuva que ameaçava logo cair) ele correu até Mione e segurou seu pulso gentilmente, apenas para que ela parasse antes de chegar à porta.

Ela se virou, os olhos arregalados em uma expressão de surpresa. Relaxou a expressão ao ver Rony e sorriu.

- Ah, desculpa Mione é que...- ele precisava fazer algo. As palavras agora lhe fugiam. -... eu ouvi a Gina dizer que já estava subindo também e...

Hermione pareceu perceber que o garoto estava se sentindo confuso.

- Sim, eu só vou enviar a carta para a professora McGonagall e vou ir me deitar. Já é tarde.

Ela agora usava os dois braços para proteger o corpo do vento frio, seu rosto parecia demonstrar um leve desapontamento.

Um raio atravessou o céu naquele momento, sobressaltando a todos. Rony soltou o braço de Hermione.

- Hum, tudo bem...- ele abaixou o tom de voz, parecia que todos a sua volta eram capazes de ouvir o que ele estava falando.- Só queria conversar com você antes de você ir se deitar.

Hermione ficou paralisada, fitando o ruivo. Sua boca entreaberta, em choque.

- Ahn, o.k.- foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Rony agora olhava ao seu redor, querendo ter certeza que ninguém escutara. Todos estavam ajudando a desmanchar a mesa, gestos de varinha eram vistos aqui e ali e panelas voando juntamente com toalhas de mesa, indo em direção à cozinha.

Os dois não pareciam saber mais como agir. Ficaram se encarando, seus olhos pareciam não conseguir desfazer o contato.

- Rony, me ajude aqui filho!- o Sr. Weasley agora tentava lançar um feitiço de levitação em muitos talheres ao mesmo tempo.

Rony olhou uma última vez para Hermione que sorriu para ele, esperando que ele entendesse que a conversa dos dois estava marcada.

O garoto foi rapidamente ajudar o pai, parecendo repentinamente nervoso com a interrupção.

- Você podia aprender a fazer isso de um jeito menos prático, mas mais seguro, papai.

**- Hermione Granger- **

Hermione riu e tomou o caminho da cozinha. Grossos pingos de chuva começavam a cair agora. Ela foi diretamente para o quarto de Gina, apanhou um pergaminho e se sentou à escrivaninha, pensando em como começar a carta.

_Cara Professora McGonagall_

_Gostaria de conversar com a senhora a respeito do meu retorno à Hogwarts no início do período letivo para continuar meus estudos, considerando que agora estou um ano atrasada devido aos acontecimentos recentes. Espero que não aja problema em ingressar na turma que começará o sétimo ano agora, pois pretendo obter os N.I.E.M´s para prosseguir com os meus planos de carreira no Ministério, como a senhora sabe._

_Espero poder contar com sua compreensão e auxílio nessa nova etapa._

_Afetuosamente,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione sabia que não precisava expressar muito tudo aquilo que estava se passando na sua cabeça naquela carta. Provavelmente a professora já estaria esperando por isso, sabia o quanto a garota se esforçara para chegar até ali.

Hermione suspirou e releu o que havia escrito. Dobrou o papel enquanto seu pensamento vagava e uma estranha sensação se apoderava dela.

Ela sabia que assim que a coruja partisse seu coração ficaria mais leve: era sua obrigação terminar Hogwarts. Para algumas pessoas aquilo poderia parecer uma besteira, mas todos os instantes que passara na escola ela se empenhara ao máximo para que no futuro todas as suas boas notas a levassem em algum lugar.

Ela sabia que se conseguisse chegar ao Ministério com um bom currículo, poderia trabalhar em defesa dos elfos domésticos e outras criaturas que eram julgadas inferiores por alguns bruxos. Não sabia que iria querer trabalhar para sempre com isso, mas para o começo já estava ótimo.

Queria construir uma história, uma vida independente. Era a primeira bruxa de sua família e sentia uma responsabilidade pesar em suas costas ao saber que seus filhos e netos a teriam como um exemplo maior do que o habitual, apenas por ela ser a primeira da linhagem mágica que poderia vir a seguir.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e riu sozinha. Um simples pensamento de retornar a escola a fizera imaginar como seria a sua vida depois de anos, quando já estivesse com filhos e netos. Conseguia praticamente se enxergar levando os filhos à primeira viagem do Beco Diagonal, os auxiliando da forma que gostaria que seus pais pudessem ter feito desde o começo.

Sentiu uma pontada estranha no pé da barriga quando os rostos dos filhos que agora imaginava começavam a tomar rosto: por mais que ela tentasse desviar sua atenção, as crianças tinham traços muito familiares, traços que lembravam incrivelmente certo ruivo que agora a esperava para terem uma conversa.

Decidindo que já exigira o bastante de sua imaginação, já criando uma família com Rony antes mesmo que soubesse qual seria o futuro dos dois, ela se levantou e foi em busca de uma coruja da família Weasley que pudesse usar, para que a carta chegasse o mais cedo possível às mãos da professora.

(...)

Hermione não entendia o porquê de estar se sentindo nervosa apenas por saber que ela e Rony iriam conversar. Estava começando a ficar levemente frio devido à chuva, mas ela sabia que todos aqueles arrepios que a tomavam não podiam ser só devido a isso.

Ela e Rony se conheciam há tanto tempo, já haviam falado sobre tudo e mais um pouco. Talvez tivesse relação com o fato de ela saber que dessa vez eles iriam conversar algo que estavam querendo dizer um ao outro desde aquele beijo em Hogwarts, antes de iram para a batalha.

A carta que Hermione mandara para McGonagall já estava, há essas horas, voando juntamente com Pichí. Realmente, sua consciência agora estava mais leve: iria até o fim, terminaria Hogwarts como sempre sonhara. Agora, a maior urgência do momento era visitar seus pais para a despedida tradicional do início do ano, agora sem medo de que não houvesse um reencontro.

Hermione caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar, se perguntando onde estava todo o resto da família naquele momento. Rony logo viria conversar com ela e ela ainda não sabia como se sentia em relação a isso.

Vozes vinham da cozinha agora, seguidas de risadas. Ela escutou Molly Weasley oferecer chá para todos que estavam lá e teve que conter o impulso de ir até lá, segurar uma xícara de chá e adiar a tal conversa com Rony. Ele estava demorando, e ela estava criando expectativas em relação ao que iriam conversar. E ela aprendera, convivendo com o ruivo durante todo aquele tempo, criar expectativas em relação a ele, nunca era bom. Já se decepcionara tanto!

Ela sabia que já devia ser muito tarde, mas a família parecia não cansar de ficar ao lado de Jorge. Era possível ouvir sua voz agora, um pouco mais animada.

-...pretendo sim. Não vou deixar a loja abandonada. Lutamos muito por isso.

Alguém o perguntara sobre a loja dele e do irmão. Hermione sorriu ao saber que ele voltaria ao trabalho, que não pretendia desistir daquilo que havia sido, durante muitos anos, dedicação exclusiva dos gêmeos mais famosos de Hogwarts.

- Eu pretendo ajudar ele sabe, pelo menos no começo.- uma voz familiar veio da porta, sobressaltando Hermione que não conseguiu conter uma exclamação de susto.

Rony estava parado a fitando, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Você me assustou!- Hermione levou a mão ao coração, tendo certeza que ele acelerara muito mais devido à chegada do ruivo do que por culpa do susto.

- Desculpe.

Ela não conseguia enxergar com perfeição o rosto do garoto. As luzes que estavam acesas na sala estavam baixas, deixando uma sensação de conforto no ar. Ela ficou aliviada em saber que ele provavelmente não estava enxergando seu rosto corar.

Ela continuava naquela posição defensiva de antes, os braços firmes a envolvendo. Rony olhou rapidamente para si mesmo depois para ela. Interpretando que o que ela estava sentindo era frio, ele rapidamente tirou seu próprio moletom e estendeu em sua direção.

- Vista... está mais frio agora... er... a chuva...

Hermione pegou o moletom, sem muita certeza do que estava fazendo. Rony sendo cavalheiro não era um padrão, mas ela gostava de ver ele agindo assim. Parecia menos aquele garoto rabugento que ela conhecia, e mais o homem que estava se tornando.

Ela sorriu e vestiu a peça de roupa, inspirando profundamente para absorver o perfume de Rony.

- Hum... então...?- ela tentou o encorajar a falar. Estava se sentindo desproporcional vestindo aquele moletom números maiores que ela, mas estava muito consciente do olhar que Rony lhe dirigia agora. Seus olhos miravam os olhos do ruivo e dessa vez, ela não sentiu necessidade nenhuma de desviar.

Ela não sabia se era pelo fato de ele não poder enxergar seu rosto com clareza, ou se ela exagerara na dose de cerveja amanteigada (o que ela duvidava, considerando que não era uma bebida muito forte), mas não estava mais se sentindo nervosa como deveria. Aquela expectativa que se formava antes parecia ter se derretido com o calor que a tomava agora: estava se sentindo completamente protegida dentro do moletom de Rony.

No momento que esses pensamentos lhe tomaram ela se arrependeu de ter cogitado a hipótese de não estar nervosa. Lentamente, Rony deu três passos em direção a ela.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, mas não desviou o olhar. Seu coração batia tão forte agora. A aproximação dele já não lhe era mais estranha, após anos de convivência. Mas o olhar que ele lhe lançava era hipnotizante.

- Você mandou a carta?- a voz dele era suave, quase um sussurro.

- S-sim... espero que a professora McGonagall responda logo. Para que eu possa adiantar tudo.

Parecia que Rony não estava escutando 100% o que ela falava. Ele estava tão próximo agora que a respiração dos dois pareciam estar se confundindo.

O som da chuva que castigava as janelas pareceu sumir, juntamente com o barulho dos trovões. Hermione segurava as pontas do moletom que vestia, as torcendo com os dedos.

Ela inclinou o rosto para a direita e sorriu, fitando Rony nos olhos.

Ele sorriu de volta, sua mão direita alcançando a cintura de Hermione. A esquerda, rapidamente encontrou os cabelos da garota. Ele tirou uma mecha que lhe caía no rosto, Hermione fechou os olhos sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo.

Era tudo diferente. Quando havia o beijado de surpresa aquela primeira vez, não havia prestado tanta atenção em todas as sensações que o ruivo ocasionava nela. Sabia quais eram suas respostas a outras situações: como quando Rony a abraçava despreocupadamente, quando ele a fitava exatamente daquele jeito que havia a olhado minutos antes. Mas agora a proximidade era tamanha, que parecia inquebrável.

- V-você queria conversar...- mas a pergunta não foi finalizada, e ela não se importava em ter sido interrompida.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu que Rony a encarava, um brilho no olhar. Ele parecia tão decidido e tão certo de si. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, seu instinto foi fechar os olhos novamente, quando Rony terminou com a distância que ainda restava entre eles.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Rony sabia que Hermione iria esperar por ele para que conversassem. A encontrou mais cedo do que imaginara. Ela estava sorrindo, escutando a conversa de sua família na cozinha. No momento que Jorge falava da loja, deixando todos contentes com a novidade de que iria continuar com o negócio.

Hermione estava parada na sala de estar quase completamente escuta, sorrindo para ninguém. Rony adorava ver o carinho que ela nutria pela sua família.

Quando ele falou em resposta ao que Jorge comentara sobre a loja, ele viu que a assustara. O costumeiro "cubo de gelo" tomou conta de seu estômago ao ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos e que ninguém os interromperia, pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

- Você me assustou!- a voz dela não parecia zangada.

- Desculpe.

Sua voz saiu, sem que ele percebesse, mais rouca do que o normal. Quando estava perto dela, seu corpo inteiro parecia mudar a forma como agia, seu jeito de se movimentar parecia mais cauteloso. Ele tentava calcular todos os movimentos.

Ele sentia-se apreensivo ao vê-la naquela posição defensiva, os braços ao redor do corpo. Olhou para si mesmo: estava vestindo seu moletom favorito do Chudley Cannons então provavelmente não estava sentindo o frio que Hermione estava. Sentiu-se aliviado ao deduzir que aquilo podia ser resolvido facilmente.

Não pensou duas vezes, tirou seu moletom e fez menção de o entregar a ela.

- Vista... está mais frio agora... er... a chuva...

Ela parecia ter feito um pequeno ritual para vesti-lo e Rony a ficou observando. Não sentia necessidade de falar agora.

Uma pontada estranha o tomou ao ver Hermione vestindo seu moletom. Era uma sensação boa. O tamanho era grande para ela, caía até abaixo de sua cintura. Seu pensamento não parecia mais o mesmo agora e ele tentava se lembrar se Hermione sempre havia sido assim, tão encantadora.

- Hum... então...?- a voz dela despertava nele uma sensação de euforia. Aquela voz que tanto o deixava nervoso na época de escola agora fazia suas pernas pararem no lugar, incapazes de se mover.

Mas ele sabia o que queria. Estava se sentindo um idiota, principalmente após a conversa que tivera com Harry, em que a amiga fizera questão de lhe lembrar que Rony parecia estar andando pra trás em relação à Hermione.

Lentamente, deu três passos em direção à Hermione, tentando manter seu pensamento livre de qualquer coisa que o deixasse mais ansioso.

Viu que Hermione prendera a respiração, ainda o fitava. Ele estava adorando observar as reações que causava nela. Sua mente se encheu de lembranças da época de Hogwarts: Hermione zangada por ele ficar olhando para Fleur, ou incomodada por qualquer comentário que ele fizesse sobre alguma garota. Como havia sido burro. Demorara o dobro do que uma pessoa normal demoraria para se dar conta do que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

- Você mandou a carta?- ele sabia que sua voz não era mais que um sussurro, mas ele estava tentando ganhar tempo.

- S-sim... espero que a professora McGonagall responda logo. Para que eu possa adiantar tudo.

Mas para que mais tempo? Uma voz gritava na sua cabeça agora.

"_Vá até ela, seu idiota!"_

Quase oito anos. Ele não podia ter mais certeza do que queria. Mirava seus olhos, seus passos pareciam estar sendo guiados por um instinto que até pouco tempo atrás ele não sabia que tinha.

Não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles olhos castanhos que povoaram os seus sonhos durante longas noites em Hogwarts, por mais que ele tentasse afastar esses pensamentos em relação à amiga. Apenas depois foi que percebeu que não tinha porque fugir daquele sentimento.

Ele estava tão próximo dela agora, mas seus olhos estavam fora de foco. Seu coração batia rápido e ele se xingava mentalmente, se perguntando como ela fizera aquele dia, para tão rapidamente decidir que queria o beijar e ter feito, sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele lembrou daquele momento com detalhes, a sensação que se apoderara dele quando fora beijado por ela. Aquilo o impulsionou a continuar.

Ele sorriu para ela. Sua mão direita tremia, mas ele fez o caminho até a cintura de Hermione. No momento que a tocou, teve certeza que poderia continuar. Não devia mais ter medo, nem receio. Ambos sabiam o que sentiam.

A outra mão estava nos cabelos dela. Quando ele viu Hermione fechar os olhos, devido ao simples gesto de carinho por parte dele, ele sentiu que poderia flutuar dois palmos acima do chão se quisesse.

- V-você queria conversar...- a voz dela era tão fraca. Ele sentiu-se completamente anestesiado ao saber que ele era o responsável por tudo que Hermione estava sentindo.

Os olhos castanhos o estavam mirando novamente. Eram tão lindos, prendiam sua atenção de um jeito que nada mais seria capaz de tirá-lo dali, se Hermione quisesse que ele ali permanecesse.

Repentinamente, os lábios dela pareceram exercer um papel de ímã para com os dele. Beijá-la parecia mais uma necessidade do que uma vontade. A curiosidade se apoderou dele, mais forte do que nunca. Queria poder lembrar com mais detalhes ainda como era a sensação de beijar Hermione.

Ele fez seus lábios se encontrarem, sentindo o corpo de Hermione ficar rígido no momento que ele a envolveu com os braços, abandonando sua cintura e seus cabelos, agora com uma mão em sua nuca e a outra em suas costas.

Mas durou apenas alguns segundos. Antes que pudesse acabar com aquela ansiedade que o tomava e sentir tudo aquilo novamente, um barulho ensurdecedor quebrou o momento, fazendo com que aqueles instantes não chegassem nem próximo a um beijo verdadeiro.

Alguém entrava na sala de estar rapidamente, com a varinha acessa.

Ele e Hermione já estavam separados, não completamente distantes, mas para desapontamento de Rony, já não mais abraçados.

A luz da varinha de Arthur Weasley mostrou para Rony uma Hermione completamente corada e surpresa.

- Hoho, desculpem garotos. Sua mãe queria ter certeza de que a tempestade não estivesse destruindo nossa sala de estar.

O Sr. Weasley não pareceu saber que acabara de impedir o segundo beijo mais do que planejado. Ambos já estavam sentindo como podia ter sido, apenas para que agora a separação doesse quase fisicamente.

Rony sentia os lábios quentes, parecia que algo em Hermione havia o marcado, como se dentro dele houvesse um grito implorando para que ele continuasse de onde parou, para que o beijo acontecesse.

Logo, Molly Weasley veio atrás do marido para ter certeza de que nenhuma janela estava aberta e aproveitando para dizer aos garotos que deveriam ir descansar, comentando que Harry e Gina já estavam tomando o rumo da cama.

O estômago de Rony pareceu afundar alguns centímetros. Hermione o olhava atordoada.

- S-sim, senhora Weasley. Eu já estava indo.

Molly Weasley sorriu para ela e se virou para sair da sala, juntamente com Arthur.

Rony não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha plena consciência de que deveria estar muito corado e parecendo um idiota, parado ali.

Hermione também parecia decepcionada por aquele momento maravilhoso ter sido quebrado. Ela estava mais próxima da porta agora, onde Rony podia observar mais atentamente seu rosto, parecia que ela havia corrido durante vários minutos: até sua respiração estava numa velocidade acima do normal.

A vontade que Rony tinha era de impedir que ela saísse dali, tomá-la em seus braços e continuar de onde tinha parado. Hermione parecia atordoada e se é que isso era possível, mais sem graça do que ele.

- Ahn... boa noite, Ron.- ela já estava na porta quando se virou para ele, uma esperança renascendo dentro do ruivo.- Seu moletom...

Ela fez menção de tirá-lo mas Rony apressou-se em dizer.

- N-não se preocupe com isso, Mione... fique com ele... eu... já estava indo me deitar mesmo.

**- Hermione Granger-**

O momento era tão constrangedor e tão cheio de significados para os dois. Hermione queria realmente poder ter tirado o moletom e ter devolvido à Rony, pois agora parecia extremamente quente debaixo dele.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se tão ridícula por ter deixado todos aqueles sentimentos aflorarem no momento que estavam próximos, que a vontade que tinha era de sair correndo dali.

Afinal, Rony _sabia _tudo que ela sentia. Ela havia demonstrado em diversos momentos! Então porque os dois estavam parados ali, um mais constrangido que o outro? Sendo que o que os dois mais queriam era que não tivessem sido interrompidos?

- Boa noite, Mione.- Rony rapidamente saiu da sala de estar, deixando uma Hermione completamente atordoada para trás.

Ela suspirou enquanto o imitava, indo em direção ao quarto de Gina, caminhando lentamente. Ela sabia o quanto o ruivo devia ter tomado de coragem para fazer tudo que havia feito. Ele demorara muito mais tempo do que ela para admitir o que sentia. Ela podia ver o tempo inteiro nos olhos dele a coragem que ele estava nutrindo para dar um passo adiante em relação aos dois.

Mesmo que estivesse agora com uma sensação estranha, de momento perdido, Hermione sentia um calor gostoso envolvendo seu corpo.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, permanecendo com as costas coladas à ela enquanto pensava.

- Hum... que sorriso bobo é esse?- a voz de Gina a tirou de seus devaneios.

Hermione rapidamente fez o caminho até a sua cama de armar, colocada do outro lado do quarto.

- Não é nada.- sentiu seu rosto queimar, mas o sorriso teimava em continuar ali.

- O moletom do meu irmão fica bonito em você.- Gina parecia estar com um extremo bom humor.- Fico imaginando que peça de roupa _sua_ deve estar com ele agora.

- Gina!- Hermione falou mais alto do que gostaria, sentindo-se completamente constrangida com a piada da garota.

- Calma Mione. Só estou brincando. - a ruiva piscou o olho para a amiga e se jogou na cama, suspirando.

Hermione relutava em tirar o moletom. Era tão reconfortante ter o perfume de Rony tão próximo a ela.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu?- Gina a mirava, aquele olhar questionador que era igual a todos os Weasley, tomando seu rosto.

- Não aconteceu _nada._- Hermione frisou a última palavra.

- Hum, sei... você vai querer me contar uma hora ou outra, Hermione Granger.- Gina riu demoradamente e se virou de costas para Hermione, puxando as cobertas sobre si.

- Quando tiver algo para _lhe _contar...

Hermione aproveitou que Gina estava de costas para se preparar para dormir. Mas ao invés de ir em direção ao seu pijama, ela simplesmente tirou o resto da roupa que estava usando, mantendo apenas o moletom por cima da blusa de manga curta que estava vestindo. Era tão grande que imitava o tamanho de uma camisola.

Sorrindo, ela se enfiou debaixo do edredom cobrindo-se quase até a cabeça.

Ela ouviu Gina rir novamente, aquilo estava começando a incomodar.

- O que foi, Gina?

- Nada não. - ela escutou as molas da cama denunciando que Gina se virava em direção à sua cama. – Só estou me perguntando como estará meu irmão uma hora dessas. Se você está _assim_.

- Assim, como?- Hermione sentiu o rosto corar, mas nunca escondera nada de Gina.

As duas haviam conversando muito a respeito disso, Gina sempre soubera o que Hermione sentia por Rony.

- Esquece, Mione.- Gina alcançou sua varinha e com um breve aceno fez as fontes de luz do quarto se apagarem.- Só estou curiosa para saber o que aconteceu.

Hermione suspirou, pensando em como poderia contar para Gina, para que ela entendesse tudo que se passava com ela. Afinal, não havia acontecido nada demais. Nem sequer um beijo. Mas para Hermione era o suficiente para povoar sua imaginação. Enquanto tentava contar para Gina que ela e Rony estavam na sala de estar, próximos demais um do outro, e que Molly e Arthur Weasley haviam impedido o momento de continuar, Hermione era tomada de um sentimento de ansiedade. Queira poder parar de conversar com Gina e fechar os olhos, assim seu pensamento poderia dar um destino àquela cena inacabada entre ela e o ruivo, enchendo seus sonhos de cenas que ela não gostaria de dividir com ninguém.


	5. Certeza

**Capítulo 5- Certeza**

**Memórias do terceiro ano:**

_(trechos de: Rowling J.K- Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, tradução de Lia Wyler- Rio de Janeiro: Rocco., )_

Hermione tentava abrir os olhos, mas parecia que seu cérebro se recusava a acordar completamente. Sentia como se algo estivesse se remexendo dentro da sua barriga. Tinha a nítida sensação que sonhara com Rony.

Hermione suspirou longamente, enquanto virava para o outro lado na cama. A luz que entrava pela janela era tão fraca, certamente ainda era muito cedo. Um aroma característico a envolvia, parecendo se fundir ao seu corpo. Era um perfume que misturava uma sensação de _deja vu_ com outra de que havia _algo nele_ que ela deveria lembrar. Ao sentir o perfume, uma sensação de borboletas no estômago a atingiu, uma felicidade inexplicável a tomou. Era _dele_ que ela deveria lembrar ao sentir aquele perfume.

A imagem veio como um _flashback_ em sua mente. Parecia que a cena estava se repetindo. Era com _isso_ que ela estava sonhando minutos antes. Na sua mente se formou a imagem clara e perfeita dela terminando com o espaço que havia entre ela e Ron, o rosto de surpresa de Harry ao observar a cena, e a lembrança terminava sem imagem, apenas com a sensação de choque elétrico que a tomou no momento em que, sem pensar duas vezes, colou seus lábios nos do ruivo. E a partir daí a lembrança não parecia ser apenas dela, misturava sensações que ela havia compartilhado com Ron, o agradável calor que sentiu em sua face quando foi pega de surpresa pela resposta empolgada do garoto. O beijo pareceu tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão certo, tão completo. Ela já não sabia mais o que ela realmente havia sentido e o que era, agora, detalhes que sua imaginação queria acrescentar à cena.

Sentiu-se constrangida por ter sonhado com aquilo. Havia sonhado com algo tão real, que tinha acontecido há pouco tempo atrás. Mas, até aquele dia, ela não havia achado jeito de dar continuidade àquele momento tão perfeito.

_Por que havia sonhado com aquele beijo justo agora?_

Ela finalmente entendeu qual era a fonte do perfume de Ron, que havia causado aquela viagem de pensamentos nela. Estava vestindo o moletom do garoto que ele havia emprestado noite passada. Completamente gigante nela, mas extremamente confortável: pensar que aquele pedaço de roupa que antes o envolvia, agora estava ali, de certa forma a protegendo provocou novamente uma sensação de alegria na garota.

Ao pensar na noite anterior, o estômago de Hermione deu outra cambalhota. Ela fechou os olhos e se deliciou com a sensação. Como gostaria que não tivessem sido interrompidos! Quando tempo ela havia esperado para que Rony tivesse coragem o suficiente para fazer o que ela havia feito antes da guerra, tomar a iniciativa e não ter vergonha de admitir para ela tudo o que sentia!

As conversas que tinham tido até então, por mais esclarecedoras que tivessem sido não tiravam de Hermione a _necessidade_ que a tomava agora. Quando Rony aparecia em seus pensamentos, Hermione não cansava de se xingar mentalmente por não conseguir reunir coragem novamente para acabar com aquela ansiedade que tomava conta dela.

Mas ela repetiu para si mesma, pela milésima vez: ela já havia dado o primeiro passo. Agora cabia à Rony decidir _para onde_ estavam indo.

Ela segurou a parte da frente da roupa e a levou mais próximo ao rosto. Inspirou profundamente deixando que o cheiro dele causasse novamente todas aquelas sensações. De repente não tinha mais vontade de sair da cama. Poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro se deliciando com as memórias que ele a havia feito sentir.

Como era possível que em apenas alguns minutos, antes daquela terrível batalha, ela tivesse conseguido tudo aquilo com que sempre sonhou? Não havia planejado beijá-lo, não era algo que ela tivesse certeza que iria acontecer naquele momento. Mas pareceu tão idiota não fazer aquilo. O que ela estava esperando? Eles irem para a batalha e ela ficar por horas, agonizando, pensando que talvez o destino o tirasse dela? Ela sorriu abertamente. Ainda bem que havia tomado à iniciativa. Só assim, ela pôde saber que ele, de alguma forma, ele correspondia o que ela sentia.

Arrepios tomaram conta de Hermione só de pensar em descer as escadas e encontrar Ron, mas afinal, ela não podia ficar deitada ali para sempre.

"_Ainda é cedo_..."

E ela se deixou adormecer mais uma vez, deixando seus pensamentos se focarem completamente no ruivo, torcendo para que voltasse a sonhar com aqueles momentos maravilhosos que haviam divido.

_Flashback_

Antes do início de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Hermione passara as férias na França com seus pais. Ficou surpresa ao receber uma carta de Rony, mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguiu conter a onda de alegria que a tomou ao reconhecer a caligrafia do amigo. Não era a primeira carta que ele lhe mandara naquelas férias. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Tentando conter perguntas que surgiam em sua cabeça, indagando porque ela ficara tão feliz com o fato do ruivo escrever para ela, ela abriu a correspondência.

_Mione_

_Como estão as férias?_

_A viagem ao Egito está sendo simplesmente fantástica! Pirâmides e tudo o mais que você possa imaginar!_

_Dias atrás, tentei me comunicar com Harry por aquele aparelho estranho que os trouxas usam para falar uns com os outros. Foi engraçado, por um lado. Fiquei me perguntando como Harry conseguiria me escutar do outro lado, considerando a distância que estávamos! Quer dizer, os trouxas não podem ter inventado algo tão engenhoso ao ponto de conseguir escutá-lo normalmente. Tentei me fazer escutar, sabe. Mas o tio dele não pareceu muito feliz. Tentei falar mais alto, mas ele não me deixou falar com Harry!_

_Espero poder me encontrar com você e com ele no Beco Diagonal. Vamos fazer nossas compras para Hogwarts uma semana antes das aulas. Estaremos voltando de viagem! Encontro com você lá, tudo bem?_

_Rony_

_P.S: Espero sinceramente que você não esteja arruinando suas férias estudando!_

Hermione respondeu à Rony, rindo enquanto pensava em como deveria ter sido o episódio dele tentando telefonar para Harry. Ela, por outro lado, achou melhor mandar uma carta para o garoto: não arriscaria o telefone novamente, provavelmente o tio de Harry estaria ainda zangado com o episódio, e ela não queria colocar o garoto em uma nova encrenca.

Hermione respondeu primeiramente para Rony, tentando explicar para ele que não era necessário gritar quando se usava um telefone. Tentou faze-lo entender que os trouxas _tinham_ inventado algo capaz de encurtar a distância e que permitia as pessoas se falarem normalmente. Depois escreveu uma carta para Harry, contando brevemente tudo que estava fazendo e querendo saber como o amigo estava.

Depois disso, levantou-se e rapidamente foi em direção à cozinha, olhando um calendário pendurado na geladeira, para verificar quando seria a semana que Rony disse que estaria no Beco Diagonal.

Ela organizou tudo mentalmente para que pudesse fazer suas compras juntamente com ele, já pensando que poderia provavelmente ficar hospedada no Caldeirão Furado esperando o começo do ano letivo.

Naquela época Hermione não sabia explicar, ou ainda tentava no fundo esconder, a sensação que a tomou ao organizar tudo que era necessário para estar no Beco Diagonal na semana que Rony falou que estaria. Sentiu um frio na barriga e resolveu ir dar uma olhada em como estava seu estoque de tinteiros e ingredientes para poções, tirando da cabeça as perguntas que se formavam naquele momento.

(...)

Aquela última semana de férias pareceu demorar para chegar. Quando finalmente os pais de Hermione a deixaram no Caldeirão Furado, lhe desejando um ótimo período letivo e pedindo para que ela lhes escrevesse, ela sentiu-se completamente livre. Seus pais ajudaram ela a carregar as malas até o quarto e se certificaram que tudo estava certo para sua estadia.

A viagem para a França tinha sido muito boa, além do sol que ela pudera aproveitar havia conhecido uma cultura diferente, descoberto uma culinária fantástica e aproveitado o tempo livre e o lugar para aprender mais sobre a comunidade bruxa local.

Mas agora, ela sentia-se de volta à realidade. Seus pais agora estavam saindo do bar bruxo, e sua mãe insistia em lhe dar mais um abraço.

Era estranho não os ver tão ativos em relação à vida escolar dela. Eles não entendiam a maioria das coisas que ela falava e pareciam querer enfiar para dentro da cabeça de Hermione que podia existir sim uma vida normal sem magia, mesmo que respeitassem seus horários de estudo em livros que eles não faziam a mínima idéia do que ensinavam.

- Cuide-se filha .- a Sr. Granger passava a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo da filha.

- Pode deixar, mamãe.

O pai de Hermione se aproximou e deu um último abraço na filha.

- E nada de abusar do que está aprendendo na escola, hein? Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre aquele tal feitiço para diminui os dentes.

Hermione abaixou o rosto e assentiu. Havia insistido com os pais para que pudesse diminuir seus dentes da frente usando magia. Agora, ciente de tudo que podia ser feito através de encantamentos e feitiços, Hermione sentia-se uma idiota só de pensar em manter um aparelho nos dentes por _anos_ enquanto podia facilmente concertar aquele detalhe do seu rosto que não gostava em segundos.

- Vocês falam isso porque são dentistas e estudaram para melhorar os dentes das pessoas...daquelas que não conhecem a magia, quero dizer...

A Sr. Granger sacudiu a cabeça e lançou um olhar de reprovação para o marido.

- Querida, não vamos falar disso agora. Daqui a pouco estaremos indo para casa e só a veremos daqui há muito tempo. Não quero discussões agora. Já falamos disso _diversas_ vezes durante suas férias e não chegamos num acordo. Não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer.

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Sabia que a mãe também era contra ela mudar sua aparência com magia, mas parecia mais compreensiva em relação ao assunto.

A porta do caldeirão furado foi empurrada com um estrondo para trás e uma menina de cabelos muito ruivos saiu correndo de lá, gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidas vindo de dentro do bar.

- Mamãe vai achar que fui eu, Fred!

Os dois gêmeos Weasley, Fred e Jorge apareceram logo atrás da garota.

- Fala baixo, Gina... ou vão nos descobrir. E volte pra dentro, mamãe não quer a gente circulando no lado dos trouxas.

- O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Percy ia nos escutar!E eu não vou ajudar vocês a roubar o distintivo dele... _isso_ já é demais.- ela apontou com a cabeça para dentro do bar, onde o outro irmão de Rony os fuzilava com os olhos, como se adivinhassem o que estavam planejando.

- Gina!- Hermione tocou o ombro da amiga, que imediatamente se virou para ela.

- Mione! Como você está?- as duas se abraçaram.

Fred e Jorge cumprimentaram rapidamente os pais de Hermione e voltara, sorrateiros para dentro do bar.

- Imaginei que você devia estar chegando! Chegamos faz pouco também!

Mas os olhos de Hermione já não estavam mais na amiga. Parado na porta, a olhando em silêncio estava Rony. Fred e Jorge logo atrás dele davam risadinhas, mas logo desapareceram do campo de visão de Hermione, subindo as escadas em direção aos quartos.

- Mione! Jorge falou que você já estava aqui!

Rony sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta, tentando manter o sorriso natural, mas sentiu que estava fazendo mais força do que deveria. Sentiu-se extremamente envergonhada por ter sido pega de surpresa. Vê-lo depois de tanto tempo era tão estranho, e ela torceu para que conforme os dias passassem, ela parasse de sentir-se tão constrangida por estar perto do ruivo.

- Tudo bem, Rony?- ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto o garoto espiava por cima do ombro dela seus pais.

- Olá!- ele disse em direção aos Granger que lhe responderam com um aceno.

Ela se virou para os pais que analisavam a mudança de comportamento repentino da filha. Despediram-se com mais um abraço, a mãe de Hermione ainda olhou Rony com o canto do olho enquanto afastava-se do Caldeirão Furado, um sorriso enigmático tomava seu rosto.

- Tenha um bom período letivo, querida!

E os dois partiram. Hermione sentia-se corada após o modo como sua mãe investigara Rony, mas virou-se em direção a ele e Gina e os acompanhou de volta para o bar.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

- Acho melhor irmos procurar o Harry, sei que ele já está aqui. Será que está no quarto?- Rony resolveu sugerir que fizessem algo logo, pois estava se sentindo muito estranho parado ali no meio do bar com Hermione. Normalmente havia o amigo para lhe fazer companhia, e tudo parecia mais fácil.

- Hum... vamos perguntar ao dono.- Hermione sugeriu, enquanto arriscava um olhar para Gina.

- Eu vou, hum, eu esqueci lá em cima...- Gina saiu de perto deles antes que eles pudessem falar algo, seu rosto corando a simples menção do nome de Harry.

- Que aconteceu com ela?- Rony olhou para Hermione.

Naquele mesmo momento, desejou que não tivesse feito. Sentiu-se extremamente sem graça de olhar para a garota. Ela estava _diferente_. Não apenas por ter crescido alguns centímetros, mas havia algo nela que afastava da cabeça dele a imagem de menina que ele tinha na lembrança. A pele dela, sempre tão branca, estava bronzeada de um jeito uniforme realçando o brilho dos olhos castanhos da garota.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos. Ele sabia o quanto se importava com Hermione, após ter visto ela petrificada no ano anterior ele tinha mais certeza ainda do quanto queria o bem da amiga, mas sua imaginação estava passando do limite, observando todos aqueles detalhes.

- Deixa pra lá, Rony. Vamos procurar o Harry?

Felizmente, Hermione não pareceu perceber que ele a estava observando, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse tirado os olhos dela. Mas ele teve a nítida sensação de ter visto o rosto dela corar e um sorriso contido aparecer nos seus lábios, quando ela se dirigiu ao balcão.

- Com licença, soubemos que Harry Potter também está hospedado aqui. Em que quarto...?

- Ele não está aqui agora.- Tom, o dono do bar a interrompeu antes que ela terminasse a pergunta. Ao lado dele, secando alguns copos, estava o homem que ela sabia que trabalhava auxiliando ali, que a ajudara a encontrar a passagem para o Beco Diagonal no seu primeiro ano.

- Ah, tudo bem então. Obrigada. Nós vamos procurá-lo.

Ela fez sinal para que Rony a acompanhasse, obviamente os dois estavam muito ocupados com os afazeres do bar-hospedaria, eles teriam que procurar por Harry nas lojas bruxas, contando com a sorte para encontrá-lo.

- O que você acha de irmos à Floreios e Borrões primeiro?- Hermione indagou Rony, enquanto tocava o tijolo correto, com a varinha, para abrir a passagem.

- O.K. – Rony tentava mudar seu comportamento agora. Procurava tratar a amiga com mais indiferença para que ela não lembrasse do modo como havia a olhado.

Hermione fez cara de intrigada ao olhar para Rony, repentinamente quieto. Os dois caminharam em direção à livraria, procurando por qualquer sinal do Harry no caminho.

Rony não pôde deixar de perceber que Hermione já separara quase o dobro de livros que ele, enquanto ele se dirigia para o homem próximo a um cercado cheio de livros que faziam um barulho de trituração.

- Ahn, vamos precisar de dois desses. - Rony apontou para os livros enquanto lia a capa "Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros".

O vendedor o olhou com cara de descrença e começou a proteger as mãos, obviamente desanimado com a idéia de ter que enfrentar a fúria dos livros.

Hermione olhava atentamente a lista de livros que tinha em mãos, enquanto o vendedor praguejava contra um dos livros que aparentemente conseguia morder sua mão.

- Acho que já separei todos.

- Mione, você não acha que se confundiu e acabou comprando as indicações extras de livros além da básica?- Rony mirava o monte de livros que Hermione deixara no balcão.

- Não, Rony. Vou precisar de todos os livros. Todos são da literatura básica das disciplinas que vou fazer.

Ela se afastou quando o vendedor levava os dois livros nervosos em direção ao balcão, forçando os dois a permanecerem fechados.

Logo, ela e Rony haviam comprado todos os livros que precisariam e, carregados de sacola voltavam a movimentada rua do Beco Diagonal.

Arriscaram um olhar na loja da Madame Malkin, mas Harry não estava lá também. Hermione entrou rapidamente na loja e comprou mais algumas peças de roupa básicas de Hogwarts, enquanto Rony a esperou do lado de fora, olhando através das pessoas que caminhavam, para ver se localizava Harry.

- Não demos sorte. – Hermione agora estava tão carregada de sacolas que seu corpo pendia para um lado.- Não vejo Harry em lugar algum.

- Hum, vamos sentar um pouco ali perto da sorveteria. Você não vai agüentar muito tempo todo esse peso.- ele apontou para as sacolas.

Hermione sorriu para ele e os dois foram em direção à calçada da sorveteria, largando as sacolas e sentando-se.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, como na maioria do tempo em que estavam juntos eles brigava, parecia muito estranho estarem sentados assim, pacificamente.

Era muito estranho e incômodo ficarem ali, em silêncio, olhando as pessoas fazendo suas compras. Rony sentia um constante peso na barriga que lhe impedia de falar algo. Tinha a impressão de que qualquer coisa que falasse, soaria completamente estúpido.

De repente, Harry aparece na frente dos dois. Aquela sensação incômoda pareceu se dispersar quando o amigo se juntou aos dois, e a conversa fluiu normalmente.

Rony suspirou aliviado enquanto iam para a loja de criaturas mágicas que Harry apontava. Tentando se distrair enquanto conversava com o amigo que não via desde o último dia de Hogwarts, Rony deixou seu pensamento em paz, sem se perguntar mais porque sentia-se tão travado quando ficava sozinho com Hermione.

Percebeu que com Harry por perto, ele podia ser irônico em relação à amiga e sentia-se protegido. Quando agia assim com ela, parecia mais fácil afastar aquela sensação estranha que o tomava quando a via.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione comprara Bichento depois de se comover ao escutar a dona da loja dizer que ele estava lá há muito tempo, que ninguém queria o bichinho.

Sentiu seu coração mais leve enquanto pagava para a mulher o valor do gato e o acomodava no colo para que saíssem da loja. Ele era diferente, sua cara amassada e pernas arqueadas certamente não eram um padrão de beleza para animais de estimação.

Mas era isso que a fizera achar ele tão belo: ele era incomum. Não era como todos os gatos que já vira, com o pelo em cores neutras, rostinhos fofos e olhos grandes. Ele era bonito de um jeito próprio.

Gostara dele logo de cara e tirou da cabeça a idéia de comprar uma coruja com o dinheiro que havia sobrado.

Enquanto acariciava o pelo laranja do gato e caminhava em direção ao lugar que os meninos estavam ela não fazia idéia que ele ainda seria motivo de muitas brigas dela com o garoto ruivo que agora recebia das mãos dela o vidro de tônico para o Perebas que ele esquecera no balcão.

Rony ainda não parecia muito calmo com o fato do gato que agora estava no colo de Hermione ter perseguido seu rato de estimação e lançou a amiga um olhar de descrença enquanto ela falava feliz do seu novo bichinho.

**- Ronald Weasley- **

Rony estava deitado em sua cama, os olhos abertos fixavam o teto. Tinha a sensação de que não tinha dormido nada aquela noite.

Harry ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado na cama que sua mãe improvisara para ele.

Rony deixava seu pensamento vagar, não tinha mais sono. Na sua cabeça se formavam imagens e mais imagens de tudo que ele devia fazer na sua vida, mas que ainda não havia tomado a iniciativa.

Queria ajudar seu irmão na loja de Logros e Brincadeiras, para que ele se recuperasse o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas não via como o irmão iria querer voltar a morar no flat que ele divida com Fred. Com certeza tudo o faria lembrar do gêmeo.

Também havia sua tão desejada carreira de auror, e quando pensava nisso certo pânico o tomava. Havia mudado muito desde que começara Hogwarts e certamente aprendera bastante de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, principalmente após a A.D mas queria ser capaz de mostrar para todos que ele não era apenas o amigo babaca de Harry Potter. Queria ser capaz de obter o emprego de auror e mostrar para o Ministério que eles haviam admitido alguém eficiente para o cargo.

Mas a terceira coisa que queria mudar na sua vida era o que mais o incomodava. _Hermione_. Sabia que já deixara as coisas claras com ela, talvez não tão claras como gostaria. Mas ainda havia o fato de que os dois pareciam extremamente constrangidos um com o outro, como se tivessem voltado a ter treze anos novamente e não conseguissem se olhar nos olhos sem sentir o rosto corar.

Rony se levantou da cama com um pulo, torcendo para que não tivesse acordado Harry. Não conseguia ficar mais naquele quarto.

O sol agora nascia preguiçosamente, e a luz começava a entrar pelas janelas da toca. Rony foi até a cozinha e preparou algumas torradas enquanto deixava sua mente vagar, a varinha esquecida no quarto o obrigava a fazer tudo sem magia.

Mas aquilo parecia o acalmar, pois ele mal acordara e seu coração já martelava forte no seu peito, como se implorando para que ele lhe desse algo para se acalmar.

O tempo estava passando depressa, logo Hermione estaria de volta a Hogwarts e o tempo que teriam para se ver seria limitado.

Rony se xingava mentalmente: como deixara isso acontecer? Como ficara todos aqueles anos do lado da garota sem tomá-la nos braços, sem ter aproveitado todo o tempo que pudesse ao lado dele?

E pior, perdendo muito tempo brigando com ela, ou recusando-se a falar com ela.

Comeu seu café da manhã em silêncio, escutando barulho nos andares superiores enquanto a família aos poucos acordava.

Mal terminara de escovar os dentes e caminhava para o quarto, teve que presenciar a cena de "bom-dia" entre Harry e Gina.

- Hem-hem...- Rony imitara a tosse forçada da Professora Umbridge, tão odiada por eles, apenas para se fazer ouvir.

- Ah, oi Rony. Caiu da cama, foi?- Gina se virou para falar com o irmão, os braços ainda ao redor do pescoço do Harry que parecia repentinamente muito envergonhado.

- Você também pelo jeito.- e antes que pudesse se conter, as palavras lhe escaparam da boca.- Hermione já acordou também?

Harry sorriu e Gina o acompanhou, separando-se do abraço e virando-se para o irmão.

- Não, ainda não. Você não perdeu a oportunidade de levar café na cama para ela.

O rosto de Rony tingiu-se de vermelho e ele passou pelos dois em direção ao seu quarto. Ele ouviu a voz de Harry:

- Acho que você não devia provocar seu irmão assim, Gina!

O que ela respondeu ele não conseguiu escutar e quando ele saiu do quarto, os dois já haviam ido em direção à cozinha para tomar café.

Ele desceu um lance de escada e parou no último degrau, olhando para a porta do quarto de Gina. Sabia que ainda era cedo, ele mesmo não estava acostumado a acordar naquele horário.

Lentamente, como se suas pernas pudessem desistir no meio do caminho, ele fez o caminho até o quarto que sabia que Hermione estava dormindo.

Aproximou-se da porta. Não havia nenhum barulho vindo de dentro do quarto.

- Mione?- falou com a voz contida. Não houve resposta.

Ele girou a maçaneta e espiou para dentro do quarto. Ainda estava escuro, as cortinas fechadas. A cama de Gina tinha sido arrumada por ela mesma, provavelmente, antes de sair do quarto. E deitada na outra cama, completamente tapada com as cobertas e adormecida, estava Hermione.

Ele sentiu seu coração e seu corpo responderem à presença dela. Caminhou silenciosamente até a cama de Gina e se sentou, observando o rosto adormecido de Hermione.

Sorriu e não conseguiu conter um suspiro ao observar o rosto dela fracamente iluminado pela pouca luz que conseguia entrar no quarto. Queria tanto poder chegar próximo a ela, tocar e beijar seu rosto. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da garota.

Ela se remexeu em seu sono, colocando os braços para fora das cobertas. Ele assustou-se com a movimentação repentina e desviou o olhar, achando que estava passando um pouco dos limites ao observa-la enquanto ela não tinha como se defender.

Rony arriscou um olhar para a garota, e sentiu um calor subir dos seus pés até a sua cabeça quando viu que Hermione ainda estava com o seu moletom do Chudley Cannons. Para completar a cena que agora ele observava sorrindo, a garota ajeitou-se enquanto dormia, abraçando o próprio corpo com os braços. Parecia sorrir enquanto sonhava.

- Ron...- não foi mais que um sussurro, ele não tinha nem certeza se realmente tinha ouvido ou imaginado que ela falara seu nome enquanto dormia.

O rosto dela mostrava que estava tendo um sonho bom. Rony sentiu aquele calor que havia o tomado o envolver, sentiu-se extremamente confortável ali, olhando ela sonhar com _ele_.

Não tinha como conter o frio na barriga que sentira ao a ouvir falar seu nome. Ele sonhava com ela desde muito tempo, mas saber que ele estava presente nos seus sonhos tirara repentinamente a ansiedade que ele sentira antes, deitado no seu quarto.

Sentiu que seu corpo relaxava, observá-la assim lhe passava uma paz. Não era possível dizer exatamente em que ponto ele começou a adormecer enquanto a olhava dormir, sua cabeça aos poucos caindo em direção ao travesseiro.

Embora alguns passos os separassem Rony sentia-se extremamente perto dela. Piscou os olhos, tentando impedir que o sono o tomasse. Finalmente seus olhos se fecharam e mesmo que estivesse em uma posição incômoda, que parecia mostrar que ele lutara contra o sono, ele afundou em direção à inconsciência.

_Flashback_

Várias brigas ocorreram após chegada de Bichento. Rony não conseguia acreditar que algum tempo antes, no Beco Diagonal, conseguira conviver em harmonia com Hermione e até mesmo ficar em silêncio ao lado dela. O gato da garota o incomodava profundamente, principalmente devido à implicância natural dele com Perebas.

As brigas pareciam não ter fim e por um lado aquilo deixava Rony menos agoniado, pois conseguia extravasar sua raiva em Hermione. As atitudes da garota de indiferença em relação à perseguição incansável do gato dela ao rato de Rony, o deixavam com os nervos à flor da pele. A amiga o parecia ignorar completamente, parecia simplesmente não se importar se o estava magoando mantendo aquele gato solto na sala comunal.

- Ai- Rony berrara, agarrando a mochila na hora que Bichento cravava as unhas nela.- DÊ O FORA DAÍ SEU BICHO BURRO!

Porém por mais que tentasse, Rony não conseguia fazer Bichento largar a mochila.

- Rony, não machuca ele!- a voz de Hermione estava mais aguda do que o normal. Aquilo aumentou a raiva de Rony. Então o gato dela podia o arranhar inteiro, ferir Perebas, mas Rony não podia arrancar uns belos tufos de pêlo dele para que aprendesse a lição?

Naquele momento, Perebas saiu voando pela abertura da mochila de Rony.

- SEGURE ESSE GATO!- Rony gritou, desesperado. Bichento perseguiu Perebas, Rony correndo atrás.

Perebas conseguira se esconder embaixo de uma velha cômoda, mas a pata ágil do gato ainda ameaçava a segurança do rato, tentando o alcançar sem cansar.

Rony e Hermione correram em direção a eles.

Hermione agarrara Bichento e o levara para longe, Rony resgatara Perebas, mas sua raiva ainda borbulhava dentro dele.

- Olha só para ele!- olhou para Hermione, gritando furioso- Está pele e osso! Segura esse gato longe dele!

- Bichento não entende que isso é errado!- Hermione retrucou com a voz trêmula-Todos os gatos caçam ratos, Rony!

- Tem uma coisa esquisita nesse animal! Ele me ouviu dizer que Perebas estava na mochila.

- Ah, deixa de bobagem. Bichento sabe farejar, Rony, de que outro modo você acha...

- Esse gato está perseguindo o Perebas. E Perebas estava aqui primeiro,_ e_ está doente.

A indiferença de Hermione com a preocupação de Rony em relação ao rato o deixava tremendo de raiva. Como a amiga podia ser tão insensível?

Eles ficaram sem se falar após aquela briga na sala comunal, mas Rony aproveitava cada oportunidade para implicar com Hermione: certo dia, Lilá chorava desesperadamente: seu coelho morrera. Mione tentava desacreditar a professora Trelawney, que todos achavam que havia previsto a morte do bichinho de Lilá.

Rony não conseguia assistir aquilo em silêncio, debochara dizendo à Lilá que Hermione achava que os bichos de estimação dos outros não tinham valor. Os dois se fuzilaram com os olhos na hora que a aula deveria começar, e sentaram-se separados.

Rony não fazia questão de conter a raiva dele e não iria voltar a falar com Hermione até ela admitir que estivesse errada. Ela, por outro lado, não conseguia ver maldade em Bichento e achava que Rony estava fazendo um escândalo perante a situação.

Ambos eram muito orgulhosos para dar o braço a torcer e fazerem as pazes, não entendiam o porquê daquela necessidade de discutirem, de provarem um para outro quem era o certo em cada situação do cotidiano.

Apenas esqueceram da briga ao verem Harry desanimado por não poder ir a Hogsmeade. Era a primeira vez que iriam ao povoado, e ver o rosto de desapontamento do amigo parecia desanimá-los um pouco.

Outro sentimento tomou conta de Rony ao lembrar que o amigo não tinha a autorização para visitar o vilarejo. Isso significava que ele e Hermione iriam sozinhos e ele vinha tentando ao máximo evitar que aquele sentimento de constrangimento o tomasse.

Quando chegou o dia da visita, porém, a empolgação era tamanha e Rony distraiu-se junto com a amiga, enquanto visitavam todas as lojas possíveis de Hosgmeade. Era incrível como podiam se divertir juntos, mesmo que Harry não estivesse com eles.

Ele sorriu para a amiga enquanto iam para a Dedosdemel, comprar o máximo de doces que pudessem para Harry.

- Fred e Jorge não estavam mentindo, isso aqui é o máximo mesmo!

- Com certeza!- Hermione caminhava rápido para acompanhar o passo do amigo.- É uma pena que Harry não possa vir, não é?

Ela o mirou, o rosto de desapontamento dela fez o estômago de Rony afundar um pouquinho. Certamente a amiga preferia estar na companhia de Harry. Afinal, ele apenas brigara com ela nos últimos dias. Ele repassou mentalmente todas as discussões que haviam tido devido à perseguição incansável de Bichento à Perebas e lhe pareceu óbvio que sua companhia não devia agradar muito a amiga.

Passaram por um bar que estava apinhado de gente, muitos de seus colegas estavam lá dentro segurando canecas de uma bebida que a primeira olhada, Rony não reconheceu. Uma mulher muito bonita com um corpo em formato violão, levava mais algumas bebidas para uma mesa próxima a porta.

Hermione percebeu onde o olhar do amigo estava e ergueu uma sobrancelha, o rosto intrigado.

- Ah, vamos entrar?

- Tudo bem...- a voz da garota pareceu mais fria de repente, mas Rony não se importou. Logo que sentaram, a mesma mulher loira veio em direção aos dois e eles pediram o mesmo que seus outros colegas estavam tomando.

Rony adorou o sabor da cerveja amanteigada, Hermione bebia de sua caneca, o olhar percorrendo o bar, sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

Ele tentou desviar o olhar, mas permaneceu a observando durante algum tempo, o silêncio começando a incomodar.

- Ei, Mione...- a garota pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos e mirou Rony.- Você acha que Harry vai conseguir autorização para vir para a próxima visita?

Ele tentara puxar esse assunto, pois sabia que obrigaria a amiga a falar.

- Acredito que não, Rony... e além do mais, todos querem que Harry fique no castelo, protegido...

- Eu sei, eu sei... com toda essa história do Black...

- Estamos levando para ele diversos doces para pelo menos tentar anima-lo. Não fique o _tentando_ a sair da escola Rony, você sabe que...

- ... ele não pode.... _sei_...

Pelo menos depois dessas breves palavras, os dois voltaram a se falar normalmente, puxando assuntos diversos. Hermione chegou a mencionar as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ela e Rony ficaram longos minutos comentando as últimas coisas que haviam aprendido com Lupin, empolgados com o novo professor.

Após tomarem o suficiente de cerveja amanteigada, até pelo menos Rony achar que estava começando a ficar quente dentro do bar, eles saíram para a rua movimentada normalmente e visitaram todos os lugares que restava, encontrando eventualmente alguns colegas nas lojas. Divertiram-se como nunca, esquecendo-se das brigas e até mesmo do silêncio incômodo que antes o tomava.

Enquanto caminhavam de volta para Hogwarts, cheios de todos os doces que puderam carregar, Rony sorria internamente ao constatar que não era impossível ter uma convivência harmoniosa com Hermione e ele sentiu-se muito bem ao atravessar os portões que levavam à Hogwarts junto com a amiga, que tagarelava sem parar sobre todos os trabalhos e deveres que precisariam começar quando chegassem a Torre da Grifinória.

Parecia que haviam entrado em outro mundo quando chegaram à movimentada sala comunal. Logo avistaram Harry e se reuniram a ele, Ron ainda sentindo a sensação engraçada da cerveja amanteigada, que o deixava mais quente e confortável. Logo, estavam contando tudo o que podiam a Harry, sobre o que haviam visitado em Hosgmeade, o garoto já cercado de todos os lados dos melhores doces da Dedosdemel.

(...)

Hermione e Rony haviam falado tanto sobre as aulas de Lupin na viagem à Hogsmeade, que agora parecia surreal ver Snape diante da turma de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

O professor parecia assemelhar-se com um morcego mais do que nunca, a diferença é que tinha um sorriso de satisfação enquanto bombardeava a turma de perguntas. A mão de Hermione erguia-se repetidamente no ar, mas o professor não lhe dava bola. A garota começou a ficar nitidamente ansiosa, sabia todas as respostas às perguntas do mestre de poções, que aproveitava o momento para debochar dos alunos.

- Ora, ora, ora, nunca pensei que um dia encontraria uma turma de terceiro ano que não soubesse reconhecer um lobisomem quando o visse. Vou fazer questão de informar ao Prof. Dumbledore como vocês estão atrasados...

- Professor, por favor- Mione continuava com a mão erguida, incapaz de se conter começou a falar naquele tom de quem havia engolido o livro-texto- O lobisomem se diferencia do lobo verdadeiro por pequenos detalhes. O focinho do lobisomem...

- Esta é a segunda vez que a senhorita fala sem ser convidada. Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória, por ter uma intragável sabe-tudo.

Hermione ficou muito vermelha, baixou a mão e ficou olhando para o chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Toda turma olhou feio para Snape. Rony sentiu uma onda de raiva se apoderar dele, não conseguindo acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão detestável. Ouvir alguém se dirigir à Hermione daquele jeito e ainda fazer com que ela ficasse com aquele olhar desolado e lágrimas que agora lhe caíam no colo, era algo que ele não podia perdoar. Parecia até se esquecer que muitas vezes ele conseguia a ofender, a deixando à beira de lágrimas.

- O senhor nos fez uma pergunta e Hermione sabe a resposta! Por que perguntou se não queira que ninguém respondesse?

Snape caminhou até Rony lentamente. O garoto sustentou seu olhar, a raiva ainda borbulhando dentro dele.

- Detenção, Weasley. E se algum dia eu o ouvir criticar o meu modo de ensinar outra vez, o senhor vai realmente se arrepender.

Rony naquele momento não se importou com nada. Seu cérebro não achava uma resposta lógica ao modo como havia agido naqueles últimos minutos: ele muitas vezes chamara Hermione de sabe-tudo, debochara de sua mania de decorar qualquer livro que permanecesse em suas mãos por tempo suficiente.

Então _por que _ele sentia-se_ pessoalmente_ ofendido com o fato de outra pessoa humilhá-la?

Esse pensamento lhe fugiu à mente da mesma forma que aparecera, ele e Hermione logo voltaram à rotina de brigas e desentendimentos. Estavam sem se falar, desde o dia que Rony encontrara um lençol sujo de sangue, juntamente com tufos de pêlos de Bichento no chão do dormitório.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione estava sentada em um canto da sala comunal, enquanto o time de quadribol da Grifinória comemorava a vitória contra Corvinal. Tentava ler, mas seus olhos percorriam ansiosos a sala, de minuto em minuto, às vezes localizando Rony apenas para que uma sensação de tristeza a tomasse. Sabia que era algo completamente natural gatos caçarem ratos, mas tinha que ser justamente Bichento que havia devorado Perebas? Recusava-se a aceitar a idéia de que fora indiretamente a responsável pela morte do bichinho de Rony. Sabia que mesmo que o amigo reclamasse do rato, gostava dele o suficiente para estar sendo imensamente mal educado com ela nos últimos dias.

- Vamos, Mione, venha comer alguma coisa.- Harry a convidara, arriscando um olhar para Rony.

- Não posso, Harry. Ainda tenho quatrocentas e vinte e duas páginas para ler. De qualquer modo- ela olhou para Rony também- ele não quer a minha companhia.

Nesse momento, Rony a olhou também. Falou alto, para que todos na sala comunal pudessem escutar:

- Se Perebas não tivesse sido _devorado_, ele poderia ter comido uma mosca de chocolate. Ele gostava tanto...

Hermione não conseguiu se conter. As lágrimas tomaram seus olhos antes que ela pudesse esconder o rosto. Colocou o livro debaixo do braço e desapareceu escada acima, correndo para se refugiar no dormitório.

Largou o livro em cima da cama e deixou e chorou mais alto ainda, fechando as cortinas ao redor de sua cama com um aceno de varinha. Sentia-se imensamente culpada por Rony não ter mais seu rato e o pior: ela sabia que ele estava na família de Rony há muito tempo. O que a deixava mais triste era saber que Rony não tinha dinheiro para ir à Hosgmeade na próxima viagem e comprar uma coruja. Seu estômago pareceu afundar mais ainda quando pensou o que o rato deveria significar para o amigo: sendo o filho mais novo dos Weasley ele provavelmente viveu durante todo o tempo na Toca, herdando tudo que era dos irmãos e tendo que competir com eles pela atenção dos pais.

E agora, ele fazia questão de esfregar na cara dela que Perebas estava morto, que não havia como remediar o que havia acontecido.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados e lutando para não lembrar, o rosto de Rony imensamente magoado com ela, não saía de seus pensamentos.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Hermione sentia-se imensamente sozinha. Agora, não falava nem mais com Harry, que estava acompanhando Rony na missão de ignorá-la.

Sua tristeza só aumentava, ela passava a maior parte do dia sozinha na sala comunal estudando, ou se refugiava em seu dormitório.

Uma luz pareceu se acender dentro dela: podia visitar Hagrid! Sozinha então, saiu pelo buraco do retrato deixando o pensamento vagar.

Quando chegou aos gramados resolveu tirar Harry e Rony do pensamento, pois toda vez que lembrava dos dois, sentia mais lágrimas teimosas quererem escapar de seus olhos.

Mas quando chegou à cabana de Hagrid, o amigo pareceu perceber que havia algo errado, e logo quis saber realmente o que estava acontecendo.

- Primeiro não queriam mais falar comigo por causa da tal vassoura do Harry. – algumas lágrimas marcavam seu rosto enquanto ela fazia uma breve pausa para tomar um gole de chá da caneca que tinha em mãos.- O que eles esperavam que eu fizesse, Hagrid? A vassoura podia ter sido mandada pelo Black, podia estar cheia de feitiços, magia...

- Você está certa, Mione.- Hagrid não parecia achar que o desabafo da garota era sem sentido, o que a deixava muito mais calma.- Harry não deveria nem pensar em montar em uma vassoura mandada por um desconhecido!

- Pois é! É o que se espera de alguém que tem amor pela própria vida, mas a maioria dos garotos só pensa em _Quadribol_.

Hagrid sacudiu a cabeça e desviou o olhar por instantes, apenas para lançar ao chão um biscoito velho de cima da mesa para Canino.

- Mas e agora, Mione... o que aconteceu? Por que não estão se falando?

- Perebas...- dessa vez Hermione achou que não conseguiria continuar a falar.- Bichento estava caçando Perebas há-há algum t-tempo e...

Mas ela não precisou terminar. Hagrid foi até ela e lhe deu breves tapinhas no ombro. A garota afundou na poltrona com o impacto.

- Todos os gatos fazem isso, Mione. Não se sinta culpada.

Ela não conseguia mais falar, ficou ali observando Hagrid nos seus afazeres até perceber que já deveria estar na hora de voltar ao castelo. Deixou sobre a mesa do amigo alguns resumos que havia separado para ajudar a inocentar Bicuço.

Foi para Hagrid que ela correu também, quando não achou ninguém para que pudesse extravasar o medo e a agonia que sofrera após saber que Rony fora atacado por Sirius Black.

- P-podia ter sido muito pior!- achava-se à beira de lágrimas de novo.- Ainda não consigo acreditar que aquele homem conseguiu ir até o dormitório dos garotos.

Hagrid escutava atento.

- Acalme-se, Mione... está tudo bem agora.

- Eu sei- a voz dela era histérica.- Se ele tivesse atingido o Rony, n-não sei o que f-faria. Ele não fala comigo há dias, e-eu nem tinha a oportunidade de me desculpar direito com e-ele.

Entre soluços, ela escondeu o rosto na mão e o rosto de Hagrid encheu-se de compreensão. Ele sabia agora o que magoava tanto a garota com o fato de os meninos não estarem falando com ela.

Aparentemente, mais uma pessoa em Hogwarts agora compreendia o por quê de tantas brigas e implicâncias, enquanto Ronald Weasley continuava tentando se convencer que valia mais à pena ficar brigado com Hermione, nem que tivesse que arranjar qualquer desculpa para isso.

Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio após tanto tempo. Hagrid havia a ajudado naqueles últimos dias e ela a ele, com o caso do Bicuço. E agora, aquela carta dobrada em sua mão a fazia sentir-se completamente perdida.

Ao avistar os garotos, não pensou em mais nada. Foi ao encontro deles, ignorando os olhares que a lançavam. Antes que não conseguisse mais falar, pois grossas lágrimas já caíam de seus olhos, ela contou à Harry e Rony que Harry havia perdido o caso e Bicuço provavelmente seria executado.

Rony a olhou, aturdido, visivelmente divido entre as mágoas das brigas que haviam tido e a vontade de consolar Hermione, que continuava chorando enquanto falava.

- O pai de Malfoy deve ter intimidado a Comissão para ela fazer isso. Vocês sabem como ele é. Os outros são um bando de velhos caducos e bobos e ficaram com medo. Mas vai haver recurso, sempre há. Só que não consigo ver nenhuma esperança. Nada vai mudar até lá.

- Vai, sim- incapaz de conter as palavras, Rony falara com ferocidade.- Você não vai ter que fazer o trabalho todo sozinha desta vez, Mione. Eu vou ajudar.

Pega de surpresa, Hermione sentiu como se um gelo derretesse dentro dela. Tinha vontade de abraçar Rony o mais forte que pudesse, dizer à ele tudo que havia ficado entalado em sua garganta.

- Ah, Rony!

Hermione atirara os braços no pescoço de Rony, agora chorando mais do que nunca. O garoto, com cara de terror, acariciava muito sem jeito o topo da cabeça da garota.

Naquele momento ela pareceu momentaneamente esquecer de onde estava, as brigas pareciam não fazer sentido. Abraça-lo era tão bom, mesmo que agora suas lágrimas molhassem as vestes do garoto.

Parecia que aquele breve abraço afastara para longe dela os pensamentos ruins que tivera nos últimos dias.

Ela se afastou e o mirou nos olhos, sentindo um arrepio ao fazer isso.

- Rony, eu realmente sinto muito, muito mesmo, pelo Perebas- soluçava enquanto tentava expor em palavras tudo o que sentia. Ignorando a sensação que a tomava agora que seus olhos estavam colados nos azuis do ruivo.

- Ah...bem... ele estava velho- Rony parecia muitíssimo aliviado por ela ter se afastado- e estava ficando inútil. Nunca se sabe, talvez mamãe e papai me compre uma coruja agora.

Ela tentou se esforçar para sorrir, agora parecia tão patético tê-lo abraçado instantes antes. Mas ela não se arrependera, precisava demonstrar para ele a agonia que sentira por ficarem brigados.

Algo parecia ter inflado dentro de seu peito, algo que tinha um efeito muito mais forte do que a notícia de que havia tirado uma nota boa. Tinha relação com o fato de poder ter desabafado com Rony e chorado em seus braços e ela sorriu para si mesma, aos poucos começando a acreditar no que seus instintos (e pensamentos) queriam dizer.

(...)

Outra lembrança de seu terceiro ano que ainda a fazia rir toda vez que lhe vinha em mente era relacionada ao tapa que dera em Malfoy.

Hagrid estava acompanhando a turma para a entrada do castelo. Falava que não tinha mais esperança, que apenas faria com que os últimos dias do Bicuço fossem os mais felizes.

Saíra chorando, enquanto a voz arrastada de Malfoy chegava aos ouvidos de Hermione.

- Olhem só ele chorando feito um bebezão

Malfoy e seus capangas estavam escutando toda a conversa.

- Vocês já viram uma coisa mais patética? E dizem que ele é nosso professor!

Harry e Rony fizeram menção de ir até Malfoy, mas ela chegara primeiro e metera a mão na cara dele, com toda a força. O barulho do tapa ecoou pelos corredores, Harry e Rony ficaram paralizados.

Hermione tornava, agora, a levantar a mão.

- Não se _atreva_ a chamar Hagrid de patético, seu sujo...seu perverso...

- Mione!- a voz de Rony pareceu chama-la de volta à realidade: dera um tapa em Malfoy. Ainda não sabia como havia reunido coragem suficiente para aquilo. Rony tentava segurar a mão dela.

- _Sai_, Rony!

Hermione puxara a varinha. Malfoy recuara, Crabbe e Goyle permaneciam parados, abobados.

- Vamos.- os três desapareceram.

- _Mione_!- Rony parecia ao mesmo tempo espantado e impressionado.

Jamais parara realmente para pensar o porquê de Hermione ter sido escolhida para Grifinória ao invés da Corvinal, mas naquele momento ficou claro para ele. O modo como ela parecia ter domínio da situação: simplesmente decidira que não iria aturar desaforos de Malfoy.

Rony sentiu orgulho da amiga, não pôde evitar sorrir enquanto escutava a voz dela, decidida.

- Harry, acho bom você dar uma surra nele na final de quadribol! Acho bom dar, porque não vou suportar ver Sonserina vencer.

Novamente, aquela sensação de desapontamento o tomou. Ele estava ali do lado dele todo aquele tempo, ela não parecia ter ouvido uma palavra do que ele dissera.

- Está na hora da aula de feitiços- Rony falou, enquanto olhava para Mione. - É melhor a gente ir andando.

Rony continuou com a impressão de que estava sentindo algo que não pertencia à ele. O fato de Hermione se dirigir à Harry pedindo que ele derrotasse Sonserina no quadribol não deveria o irritar, então porque ele sentia-se na obrigação de fazer a garota perceber que ele estava ali ao lado dela?

Hermione ficou tão cheia de deveres nos dias que se seguiram que Rony viu uma oportunidade no meio de tanta confusão de sentimentos: assumira a responsabilidade pela defesa do Bicuço para ajudá-la, assim sobrava mais tempo para a garota se dedicar à todos os deveres e trabalhos atrasados, que se acumulavam conforme o ano letivo se aproximava do fim. Hermione o agradecera pela ajuda, sorrindo, contente de ver que o amigo também tinha interesse em ajudar Hagrid com o caso do bicuço.

Aquele ano certamente fora crucial na amizade dos dois, ou o que quer que fosse que estava nascendo ali. Hermione começou a sentir-se incomodada ao corar quando recebia um elogio de Rony, e levemente desapontada quando ele não estava por perto.

Rony, por outro lado, não parecia querer admitir para si mesmo tão sedo todo o conflito que estava travando contra ele mesmo. Preferia justificar seus atos em outras coisas, justificando para ele e para Harry, por exemplo, que só assumira o caso de Bicuço porque prometa para Hermione quando fizeram as pazes.

Mas Harry, assim como Hermione, não parecia ignorar o fato de que algo mais começava a crescer entre seus dois melhores amigos.

(....)

Hermione xingou-se mentalmente: havia dormido por mais tempo do que gostaria. Agora mais atenta e acordada, ela se assustou com um barulho de respiração, mais vigorosa do que deveria ser, que vinha do lado de sua cama.

"_Deve ser a Gina, ainda dormindo... quem sabe não é tão tarde assim...."_

Sim, haviam cabelos ruivos espalhados na cama ao lado. Mas não eram de Gina. Eram mais curtos, mais desalinhados, e a pessoa parecia estar deitada de um jeito esquisito, como se tivesse pegado no sono sentado, e aos poucos tombasse para o lado em direção à inconsciência.

"_Rony!"_

Teve que conter seus instintos de pronunciar o nome dele em voz alta. Seu coração deu um salto e pareceu bater de um jeito irregular, enquanto ela controlava a respiração que havia acelerado apenas pela visão do garoto. Era uma sensação incômoda o ver ali, tão próximo, quando seu pensamento vagara ao redor de lembranças dele durante todo o tempo que estivera acordada aquele dia e certamente seus sonhos não haviam sido muito diferentes.

Os olhos dele abriram lentamente, parecia que a força do pensamento dela, ao ver ele, havia o atingido e o feito acordar. Rapidamente ele se endireitou na cama, assustado.

- Você acordou? Ahn...nossa, desculpa.... – a voz dele era rouca. Aparentemente ele estava dormindo profundamente.

- Desculpar você por quê...?- ela tentou estabilizar a voz dela o máximo que pôde, mas mesmo assim teve a sensação de que tremia.

Ele se levantou, ajeitando os cabelos. Virou-se de costas para ela, e começou a esticar as cobertas da cama da irmã, antes perfeitamente alinhadas, agora levemente bagunçadas devido ao seu cochilo.

- Peguei no sono, sem perceber... - ele continuou ajeitando a roupa de cama, mas Hermione percebeu que agora, ela já estava perfeitamente arrumada.

- Onde está Gina?- Hermione estava tonta com a mudança brusca de cenário. Ele estava ali ao seu lado o tempo todo, enquanto ela vagava por suas lembranças.

- Já desceu para tomar café.- ele finalmente parou de tentar ajeitar a cama, que estava impecável, parecendo perceber que o gesto estava se tornando repetitivo. Resolveu não dar maiores detalhes, quando na verdade a irmã já deveria ter terminado seu café e estava em algum lugar da casa provavelmente aos beijos com Harry.

Virou-se lentamente e se sentou. Parecia não querer encarar Hermione nos olhos.

- Hum...certo Hermione puxou o edredom que a tapava um pouco mais para cima, para ter certeza de que suas pernas nuas não estavam visíveis.

- Eu, ahn, estava indo ajudar nas tarefas de casa, você sabe...- Ron finalmente a olhou nos olhos.-... quando vi que Gina já estava acordada. Resolvi vir ver se...você precisava de alguma coisa....

Ele achou que aquilo era o melhor a ser dito. Abaixou a cabeça novamente, seu rosto agora tão vermelho como seus cabelos. Hermione sentiu que corava também. Por que aquela simples conversa era tão tensa de repente? Será que não conseguiriam mais manter uma postura adequada e indiferente perante o outro?

Ela se recostou na cabeceira da cama, cruzando os braços sobre a barriga.

- É muito atencioso de sua parte Ron... mas, _aparentemente_ você ainda precisava de algumas horas de sono.

Ele riu de um jeito espontâneo e lhe dirigiu um olhar cheio de significados que ela ainda não conseguia captar.

- Eu...não consegui dormir muito bem, Mione...- ele tossiu propositadamente, limpando a garganta. Se sorriso aos poucos se dissolveu.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama dela. Longe demais para que ela pudesse esticar os braços e o abraçar. A vontade de ir ao encontro dele era tão forte, chegava a sentir fisicamente a dor da distância.

- Tudo isso, toda essa situação...me fez pensar tanto...- ele olhou para cima, aparentemente perdido nos seus pensamentos.- Não sei se é o fato de que daqui a pouco você estará em Hogwarts ou se a morte de Fred e todas as outras ainda estão pairando sobre a minha cabeça. Só sei que...eu fico me perguntando se teria agüentado a dor se...

Ele não continuou. Escondeu os olhos com as mãos, os cotovelos pousados nos joelhos.

- Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você...- a voz dele era tão forte agora, a frase provocou uma alteração repentina nos batimentos cardíacos de Hermione. – Quando estávamos na mansão dos Malfoy e...e..tudo aquilo aconteceu eu não suportava a dor que parecia querer rasgar meu peito...o medo de que machucassem você, o temor de pensar naquelas garras imundas de Greyback sobre você...

Ele respirava tão rápido agora. A respiração de Hermione acompanhava a dele. Ela se moveu de onde estava, tentando manter as cobertas sobre si. Os dois haviam adiado aquela conversa sobre a guerra, e agora parecia que tudo queria aflorar de uma vez só.

- Ron eu...

- Mione o som mais apavorante que eu já ouvi na minha vida, foram aqueles gritos...e eu não...não podia fazer nada...eu...

- Eu escutei você!- ela chorava, mas mantinha a voz firme.- Eu escutei você gritando meu nome...

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu queria muito que escutasse...que soubesse que eu estava lá...

- Você sempre esteve, Ron...- aquela última frase saiu mais como um sopro, mas ele pareceu compreender.

- Não...- ele balançou a cabeça.- Durante todo esse tempo eu joguei fora _muitas_ oportunidades de estar ao seu lado...

Ela sentiu um gelo no estômago. Não gostava de lembrar da sensação que sentia, da raiva que extravasava do seu corpo na forma de lágrimas, toda vez que via Ron e Lilá abraçados, ou se beijando.

- Eu já disse a você, eu espero um dia poder compensar tudo isso...- a mão dele, hesitante, se ergueu no ar, alcançando seu rosto e secando uma lágrima.- Sinto que envelheci uns cem anos depois desse guerra...

Ela riu. A sensação do toque dele deixou um rastro quente em seu rosto.

- Eu estou percebendo a mudança Rony...- Ele deixou a mão cair. Parecia cansado.

A risada dela agora foi mais verdadeira. Porém, ele continuava sério.

- Ai, Ronald Weasley....quantas indiretas eu te dei?- ela balançou a cabeça, rindo da própria ingenuidade. Aquelas situações pareciam ter acontecido há séculos atrás. Continuou com sua cabeça baixa, deixando as lembranças fluírem. - O baile de inverno...achei que aquele seria o marco...achei que você iria...

- O baile?- ele pareceu apavorado por um momento. – Não me lembre do nosso quarto ano. Chego a escutar a voz daquele búlgaro nojento na minha cabeça...e ainda tem a cara de pau de aparecer no casamento do Gui...

- Ah! Mas pelo menos no casamento a simples aparição de Vítor fez com que eu ganhasse uma dança!

Aquela frase pareceu surtir efeito. Ele estava muito vermelho agora.

- Considerando o baile de inverno e a festa do Slughorn...bom....eu estava te devendo...

- Hum..certo...por um momento tinha esquecido aquele festa...

Ela lembrou da cena, no sexto ano em Hogwards, em que falou para ele que, na verdade, estava pensando em convidá-lo para ir à festa de Slughorn. O rosto de Harry, extremamente constrangido por estar assistindo a cena, a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Ron, que acabara de esnobar a festa, falando que não gostaria de ir.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, constrangidos. Como era possível que mesmo após tudo que tivessem vivo na Toca nos últimos dias ainda houvesse tanto constrangimento pairando entre os dois?

A tensão que se formou parecia palpável. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos.

- Além do baile e...bom...todas essas situações que parecem se repetir com a gente...- Hermione sorriu, não sabia se podia continuar. Tinha certeza de que estava muito vermelha, sentia seu rosto fervendo. - Eu..ahn..achei que tinha deixado claro pra você o que sentia...quero dizer, após a nossa conversa aquele dia... o dia que Jorge _voltou_...

Mesmo com todo constrangimento de estar falando isso para ele, ela sustentou seu olhar.

Arrepios percorreram seus braços ao ficar olhando para ele assim. Ele não dava sinais de que ia desistir de fazê-la falar, com todas as palavras, o que estava querendo dizer.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras faltaram. Seu cérebro funcionava a mil por hora, mas ela não sabia direito como se expressar. Teria que dar o primeiro passo, exatamente como quando o havia beijado.

- Harry me falou que não estava nem um pouco surpreso com...ahn...aquele beijo que você me deu...- ele estava extremamente corado, mas ainda a olhava.

Ela soltou o ar dos pulmões quase com alívio. Aquilo dava tempo para ela pensar. Pelo menos a palavra _beijo_ tinha sido pronunciada por ele antes que ela precisasse trazer o assunto à tona.

- Hum...eu não sei se estou mais surpresa pelo fato de você conversar essas coisas com o Harry, ou pelo fato de você falar como se _eu_ fosse a culpada...

Ele franziu o cenho, mas ela sorria então ele sentiu que podia continuar.

- Culpada?

- Sinceramente, Ronald! Eu beijei você!? Tudo bem eu _posso_ ter dado o primeiro passo, mas você se recuperou do susto rapidinho!

Ela sentia que sofreria um desmaio a qualquer momento, mesmo estando sentada. Ela tentava controlar o seu corpo, mas era impossível. Ron deveria ter certeza do quão nervosa ela estava, sua respiração a denunciava. Seu peito movia-se rapidamente, quase como se lhe faltasse o ar.

- _Susto_?- ele falou, com a voz rouca, rindo. – Surpreso, _sim_...assustado não...

Ele se movimentou lentamente para mais perto dela. Instintivamente, ela recuou o corpo para trás.

Parecia completamente ciente de que seu cabelo deveria estar desarrumado e ainda estava com seu hálito matinal, provavelmente. Mas o ruivo parecia não se importar e agora estava a centímetros de distância.

- Hermione... você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu não tenho _nenhum_ arrependimento do que aconteceu....- o calor do corpo dele agora era tão próximo, tão real.

Era tão estranho o ver agindo assim. Ela não pôde conter um sorriso, sempre era tão irônica com ele em todas as situações, sempre o cobrando em relação as suas responsabilidades, ou o chamando de guloso, exigindo que estudasse... Os papéis pareciam ter se invertido porque naquele momento, ela sentia-se completamente vulnerável.

- Você acha que eu viria até aqui por quê? Se eu tivesse algum arrependimento do que aconteceu. Eu voltei, apesar da situação constrangedora que fiquei na noite passada...

- Hum..você podia ter tido a idéia de vir até aqui para pegar seu moletom de volta...- ela tentou desviar lentamente o assunto enquanto ria, sentindo que deveria estar muito vermelha. Ele riu também, seus olhos pousaram no corpo dela. Se estava olhando o moletom ou ela, ela nunca soube dizer.

Ele ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha. Seu tom de voz agora era consistente, mas baixo o suficiente para que ela tivesse a impressão de que estava sonhando. Parecia tão surreal.

- Tem razão...- ele a olhou nos olhos. A intensidade do olhar dele causou nela a nítida sensação de que não pertencia ao seu corpo, parecia entorpecida pela presença dele, pela sensação do hálito quente dele alcançando a boca dela. Havia algo no olhar dele, que ela não conseguia decifrar.- Principalmente após a noite passada eu fiquei pensando... estava na hora de eu vir pegar _algo de volta_...

Antes que ela pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, a mão dele já estava em sua nuca, a puxado para perto. Ela teve a impressão de que uma corrente elétrica havia percorrido seu corpo e no próximo momento tudo que sentiu foram os lábios dele nos dela, e a urgência que parecia aflorar daquele momento.

Ela pareceu se esquecer de onde estava e principalmente, da roupa que estava. Ela sorriu internamente ao se dar conta de que ele estava realmente se vingando daquele beijo que ela havia dado nele. Agora ele havia a pego de surpresa. Não sabia se era a sensação de perda que pairava diante dos dois pelo fato de o início das aulas de Hogwarts se aproximarem cada vez mais, mas sabia que os dois só haviam dado aquele passo porque sentiam que a relação de ambos não podia continuar do jeito que estava. Sem avançar ou recuar: apenas parada no mesmo ponto. Após quase terem chegado a esse ponto, antes de serem interrompidos na noite anterior, ambos sentiam que daquele jeito que estava a situação não podia continuar.

Ele aprofundou o beijo enquanto sua outra mão encontrava as costas de Hermione. Ela tentava manter controle dos seus pensamentos, mas o gosto dele parecia ter tomado todo o seu ser. Aquele beijo parecia extremamente melhor que o primeiro que haviam trocado antes da guerra. Parecia que suas bocas se conheciam, ou ainda mais, ansiavam uma pela outra, e a língua dele explorava cada espaço, causando nela sensações que jamais pensou que poderia sentir. Tentava corresponder à altura, as mãos dela estavam agora nos cabelos dele, puxando ele para mais perto, mesmo que não houvesse mais espaço para ser quebrado.

Mas o mais maravilhoso era saber que dessa vez, ele havia a beijado. Era como se ele quisesse a fazer sentir tudo que ele sentiu quando foi beijado por ela. Ela não podia acreditar que causava todas aquelas sensações nele.

A mão dele desceu pelo pescoço dela, alcançou seus ombros. Parecia relutante, mas tão certo de si. Pressionou mais seu corpo contra o dela. Tinha medo de se descontrolar. Era tão maravilhoso beijá-la, ele sentia como se não fosse capaz de parar.

Ele buscou ar, separando seus lábios por um momento. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, suas respirações pareciam uma só.

- Ron...- ela conseguiu sussurrar. Todo seu corpo estava moldado no corpo do ruivo.

Ele tinha um brilho no olhar, a mão dele passeava pelo rosto dela. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de outro momento em que tivesse se sentido mais feliz.

Pareciam ter sido arrancados de um mundo que era só deles, no momento em que escutaram passos rangendo no piso de madeira.

Ron não dava sinais de que iria soltá-la.

- Novamente sendo interrompidos. Não pense que você vai se livrar de mim tão fácil... - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele não a largou, apenas virou seu corpo em direção a porta. Hermione sentiu-se uma boba naquela situação. Tentou cobrir as pernas expostas, ajeitando-se do jeito mais digno que conseguiu antes que a Sra. Weasley adentrasse o quarto.

Ela não pareceu surpresa de encontrá-los abraçados daquele jeito tão próximos, porém Hermione sentia as bochechas queimarem.

Molly Weasley sorriu, de um jeito contido, mas sincero. As duas mãos nos quadris, demonstrando uma postura de comando, como sempre fazia.

- Eu entendo que não queira deixar Hermione sozinha, Ronald...mas poderia deixar a garota pelo menos se trocar para ir tomar café... eu estava o procurando _há tempos._ Precisam de sua ajuda lá embaixo.

Ele sorriu de volta para a mãe, sem contestar a autoridade.

- Ahn...certo...- ele largou Hermione rapidamente. Parecia que o quarto se tornara repentinamente frio, agora que ele se afastava.- Eu espero você lá embaixo Mione...

Ele saiu do quarto, parecia extremamente constrangido, da mesma forma que Hermione estava agora.

- Querida, quando quiser o café está na mesa. – ela pareceu se virar para sair. Permaneceu um tempo parada na soleira da porta. Virou o rosto para Hermione e suspirou, sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu de volta. Não sabia ao certo o que se passava na mente da Sra. Weasley.

- Merlim sabe o quanto eu quis que vocês se acertassem... – após dirigir essa última frase à Hermione, a Sra. Weasley saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

Hermione sentiu-se mais calma. Todos, inclusive Molly Weasley, pareciam perceber que a história dela e de Ron não estava começando agora, mas já havia começado há muito tempo, ainda quando ela era apenas uma garota de quase doze anos, com cabelos muito fofos e dentes da frente grandes demais, implicando com o ruivo naquele vagão do Expresso de Hogwards, onde a linha do tempo deles se entrelaçou de uma maneira que ela sabia, jamais poderia ser desfeita.


	6. Verdades

**Capítulo 6- Verdades**

**Memórias do quarto ano:**

_(trechos de: Rowling J.K- Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, tradução de Lia Wyler- Rio de Janeiro: Rocco., )_

_**-Hermione Granger-**_

Hermione tinha diante de si uma xícara de chá que lançava no ar fios de fumaça cada vez mais fracos, mas a garota não estava atenta ao fato de que a bebida começava a esfriar. Seu café da manhã estava quase intacto em cima da mesa, seu estômago parecia não querer trabalhar. Ela não conseguia sentir fome nem mais nada naquele momento. Mesmo que tivesse descido as escadas, logo após Molly Weasley sair do quarto e ela poder se vestir, sentia que parte do seu corpo havia ficado lá em cima, juntamente com o moletom de Rony que ela deixara cuidadosamente dobrado em cima de sua cama arrumada.

Tinha a constante sensação de arrepios lhe percorrendo o corpo, ainda era tão vívido em sua memória tudo que havia acabado de acontecer. O frio na barriga não a abandonava talvez por isso nada que estivesse naquela mesa maravilhosa de café da manhã a chamasse a atenção.

Harry e Gina entraram, naquele momento, pela porta dos fundos. Ambos sorrindo e conversando animadamente. Gina tinha o cabelo levemente bagunçado. Hermione abaixou os olhos para a xícara de chá, não querendo parecer intrometida.

- Oi, Mione...- Gina sorriu para a amiga e se sentou ao lado dela, parecendo levemente ansiosa.

- Bom dia!- a garota respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

Harry se postou as costas de Gina e passou a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo da namorada, fazendo com que voltasse ao lugar.

- Estávamos alimentando as galinhas...- Harry mirou Hermione, mas após anos de convivência com o amigo, ela sabia que os dois deveriam estar em um passeio, no mínimo interessante, pelo jardim da Toca.

Gina não pareceu se importar com o olhar que Hermione lhe dirigia, suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas quando ela falou.

- Harry acabou de ter uma idéia maravilhosa.

Hermione não sabia do que se tratava, mas achou estranha a empolgação da amiga.

- Uma idéia...?

Gina assentiu e olhou Harry rapidamente, depois seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione.

- Estávamos conversando sobre Hogwarts, logo estaremos indo para lá e...

Nesse momento, Rony entrou pela mesma porta que os dois haviam passado há alguns instantes, mas seu rosto não estava tão feliz.

- _Ótimo_ Gina. Vocês sempre ficam com o serviço mais fácil. Aqueles gnomos não dão _um_ segundo de paz. Eu realmente não me importo que o jardim fique lotado deles mas...

Ele viu os três ali, parados. Harry continuava atrás da cadeira de Gina. Hermione pareceu sentir que as mãos que ainda seguravam a xícara com o seu chá, agora gelado, estavam adormecendo repentinamente. Os olhos do ruivo pareceram se perder e esquecer o que mais estava naquela cozinha. Por um momento, Hermione sentiu as pernas tremendo por sentir naquele olhar que ele estava vendo apenas ela.

- Mas....?- Gina ainda fitava o irmão, aparentemente sem entender porque parara.- Ora, Rony...sempre dividimos as tarefas. Além do mais, mamãe mais nos manda fazer isso para termos o que fazer e não ficarmos por aí...

Ela deu uma olhada significativa para Harry, que mirou os próprios sapatos.

Hermione desviou do olhar de Rony, com certa relutância, e mirou o amigo. Harry parecia sem graça.

- Harry...- ela falou mais baixo. O amigo a fitou.

- Ahn...- ele olhou Rony como se quisesse se desculpar por algo que tenha feito.- Digamos que sua mãe vai ficar feliz quando as aulas começarem. Acho que ela pensa que vou de certa forma tirar a concentração da Gina...

- Hum, então aparentemente a Sra. Weasley não está gostando de ver vocês apenas se beijando por aí.- Hermione rolou os olhos.- Mas é _óbvio_ que isso não é problema.

Todos os olhos estavam nela agora. Ela sentiu o olhar de Rony novamente, tentou se concentrar para continuar.

- Eu acho que entendo o que está se passando na cabeça dela, sabe... com certeza ela tem por você um sentimento como se fosse um filho, Harry... mas Rony já decidiu que não vai voltar à Hogwarts, e ela provavelmente teme que Gina faça o mesmo.

Gina franziu o cenho, absorta nos próprios pensamentos.

- Não pode ser... ela sabe que decidi voltar. Vou terminar Hogwarts.

- Acho que sua mãe já se acostumou com surpresas, nem sempre agradáveis.- Hermione abaixou os olhos para mesa.- Ela teme que você decida de última hora que não quer ficar longe do Harry, além do mais, aposto que ela está se perguntando sobre a reunião no Ministério que teremos.

Rony aproximou-se da mesa e puxou uma cadeira, largando-se nela.

- É verdade... falta pouco agora.

Harry também resolveu se sentar, todos absortos provavelmente imaginado o que aconteceria naquela reunião.

Um barulho de asas quebrou o silêncio repentino, duas corujas entraram pela janela aberta e largaram cartas idênticas sobre a mesa.

O símbolo de Hogwarts que lacrava o envelope, fez com que Hermione pegasse rapidamente a que era endereçada a ela. Respirando rapidamente, ela abriu.

Logo que percorreu os olhos um alívio estranho foi a invadindo. Sabia que McGonagall faria de tudo para ajuda-la a regressar a escola, mas ao ver a lista de livros do sétimo ano, ela sentiu que tudo aquilo era _realmente_ verdade. Logo, estaria comprando o seu material e indo para Hogwarts.

Havia uma folha anexa à sua carta, que ela reparou que não havia na de Gina.

_Cara Hermione_

_Foi com muita alegria que recebi sua carta, pois não esperava nada de diferente nas suas escolhas. Certamente que não haverá problema algum no retorno da senhorita à Hogwarts. Assim que as aulas começarem marcaremos uma conversa para que eu possa ajudá-la nas disciplinas que cursará e na escolha da carreia no Ministério. Espero que possa ajudá-la a concluir seus estudos em Hogwarts da melhor maneira possível e peço que não hesite em pedir meu auxílio quando necessário._

_Imagino que Potter e Weasley tenham decidido tomar caminhos diferentes e espero que repasse a eles meu votos de sucesso e que aguardo uma visita deles em Hogwarts, onde sempre serão bem-vindos._

_Junto à carta está a lista de livros e materiais necessários para seu último ano._

_Até breve,_

_Professora Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

Hermione manteve os olhos fixos na carta, assimilando tudo que acabara de ler. Não sabia se no fundo esperava ser nomeada Monitora Chefe, mas sentiu uma certa decepção ao ver que não havia distintivo nenhum dentro do envelope. Não podia culpar ninguém por isso, no ano anterior não havia como ter cursado Hogwarts e certamente não dariam o cargo de monitor chefe a alguém que estivesse um ano atrasado.

Percebeu que estava parada olhando fixamente a carta. Gina lia por cima de seu ombro o que estava escrito.

- Hum...isso é perfeito para o plano que Harry estava bolando.

Hermione piscou os olhos repetidas vezes para se concentrar, deu uma olhada rápida na lista de livros e tentou compreender o que Gina falava.

- Que?

- Lembra...? Estava lhe falando que Harry havia tido uma ótima idéia.

Gina tinha um brilho no olhar característico dos Weasley.

- Mione...- a voz de Rony provocou uma sensação esquisita nela. Ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o coração disparar e os pêlos no seu braço se arrepiarem, um conforto a preencheu por dentro.- Tudo certo? Para voltar para Hogwarts, quero dizer.

- Sim...- ela sorriu para ele.- Está tudo o.k.

Ele sorriu de volta e o coração de Hermione pareceu mais leve quando ela viu que não havia decepção nos olhos do ruivo.

- Com licença- Gina abanou a mão na frente do rosto de Hermione.- Posso terminar de falar? Você vai gostar... _e_ você também.- ela mirou o irmão, que piscou abobalhado.

- Do que você está falando?- Rony enrugou a testa.

Gina suspirou, Hermione percebeu que ela já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Harry teve a idéia de pedirmos autorização à McGonagall para que eu e Hermione pudéssemos ir todos os finais de semana à Hogsmeade. Assim, poderíamos nos encontrarmos com vocês lá.

Hermione riu, não pôde se conter. A idéia era tão absurda.

- Gina! É nosso último ano! Imagina o _quanto_ teremos que estudar! Além do mais...

- Mione, _pense_ no que você está falando.- o olhar que a amiga lhe dirigiu foi tão cheio de significados que Hermione ficou paralisada. Gina apontou com a cabeça para o irmão, sentado do outro lado da mesa. Ele tinha os olhos baixos e parecia levemente decepcionado.- Você certamente gostaria de sair mais do castelo, _não é_?

Harry tossiu.

- Gina, acho que o que Hermione _quis _dizer é que os professores provavelmente não vão gostar dessa idéia, por ser um ano difícil e decisivo.

Hermione sorriu para o amigo, sentindo-se aliviada. Aquilo lhe dera tempo para pensar. A cabeça de Rony agora estava erguida, ele olhava para ela com vívido interesse.

- C-claro, Harry está certo.- Hermione desviou do olhar de Rony e fitou o amigo.- Espero que não aja problema nenhum.

Rony parecia aliviado agora, esboçou um sorriso e olhou para Gina.

- Você acha que McGonagall vai aceitar a idéia?

- Acho que sim. Leia o que ela escreveu para Mione!

A garota tirou a carta das mãos de Hermione e passou para o irmão. Ele percorreu os olhos rapidamente, terminando de ler antes que algum deles pudesse falar algo.

- Hum, e ela nos convidou para visitar Hogwarts, Harry.- o amigo sorria, mas Hermione teve a súbita impressão que não era apenas por causa do convite para a visita. Havia algo mais naquele sorriso.

- Acho uma boa idéia.- Harry começou a caminhar pela pequena cozinha e se postou próximo a janela.- Lembro de ter visto várias pessoas visitando Hogwarts ao longo do tempo que estivemos lá. Pessoas como _Lúcio Malfoy_, por exemplo. Se _ele_ podia ter livre acesso à escola, certamente não irão nos proibir.

- É...- Rony tinha um olhar sonhador.- É bom saber que poderemos rever o castelo sem sermos alunos, sem todo aquele _stress _de provas e notas.

Gina levantou-se com um pulo e correu para abraçar o namorado.

- É verdade. Sabia que não haveria problema. Claro que você já era uma celebridade antes, mas _agora_....

Hermione riu, mas antes que pudesse falar, Rony colocou suas palavras em voz alta.

- O que _realmente_ mudou agora? Já falavam dele mais do que de qualquer outra pessoa antes de ele dar um fim a Voldemort. Aposto que logo Harry será como uma notícia-velha-de-jornal-de-anos-atrás sabe...

Dessa vez todos riram e Gina colocou as duas mãos na cintura e fingiu estar zangada com o irmão.

- Acho que você está enganado, Rony. Bom, na verdade só saberemos realmente como vocês estão sendo vistos depois dessa _tal reunião_ no Ministério.

A partir daí, a conversa pareceu morrer um pouco. Gina sentou-se ao lado de Hermione enquanto Rony postava-se ao lado do Harry, os dois conversando algo que Hermione não era capaz de ouvir de onde estava. De vez em quando, Rony lançava um olhar rápido em direção à ela, mas logo voltava a sua atenção ao amigo diante de si.

- Então...- Gina falou baixinho.-... acho que o ano será muito mais fácil se pudermos dar um jeito na distância não é.

Hermione fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Ah, vamos Mione! Você _não sabe_ o que é passar quase o ano todo longe de quem a gente ama. Enquanto vocês estavam correndo atrás das Horcruxes ao invés de no seu sétimo ano na escola, eu senti na pele o que é isso.

Hermione não pôde conter uma certa irritação na voz.

- Eu posso não saber pelo que você passou nesse último ano, Gina. Mas certamente sei o que é _sentir_ a distância de alguém que a gente, ahm, _gosta de verdade_.

O rosto de Hermione ficou extremamente corado, mas Gina continuou a falar, para seu alívio.

- Hum, certo. Acho que você também já deve ter provado um pouco do que chamamos de _saudade_. Mas ás vezes você precisar ser menos racional, Mione. Imagine. Rony e Harry vão estar em Londres, provavelmente. Nós em Hogwarts. Imagine se não pudéssemos ir à Hogsmeade, ou que eles só pudessem falar conosco através de cartas.

- Eu sei. Entendo o que você está dizendo Gina. Certamente gostaria que pudéssemos estar todos juntos lá.

- Você só vai entender como a idéia do Harry foi útil, no momento em que entrar pela sala comunal, ou no grande salão, e não encontrar o rosto de quem você _"gosta de verdade"._

Gina desenhou aspas no ar, obviamente debochando por Hermione ter ficado tão envergonhada pelo fato de ter falado de seus sentimentos tão abertamente.

- Você tem razão.- Hermione suspirou. Enquanto olhava para Rony conversando com Harry ela pareceu entender o que a amiga lhe falava. Estava tão preocupada nos últimos dias em se acertar com o ruivo e garantir que pudesse retornar a Hogwarts como planejara, que quase não pensara em ficar tanto tempo longe dele.

Quando haviam conversado sobre a vontade dela de terminar a escola, aquele sentimento de perda aflorou nela mais forte do que nunca. Mas havia algo no olhar do garoto, que sempre lhe dizia que tudo iria dar certo. E daria. Ela sentiu-se uma boba por não ter compreendido completamente a idéia de Harry e Gina no primeiro momento. O que ela estava pensando afinal? Em ver Rony apenas nos passeios autorizados à Hosgmeade? Eles não eram assim tão freqüentes.

Um frio na barriga a tomou quando ela percebeu realmente que não estava sendo completamente emocional, e sim, bastante racional. A partir do momento que a carta de Hogwarts pousara em sua mão, ela havia planejado inconscientemente a sua volta, mas não havia _realmente_ pensado nas conseqüências daquilo.

- Hein, Mione.- a voz de Gina lhe tiraram de seus pensamentos.- Você não quer ir logo ao Beco Diagonal comprar tudo...digamos, hoje de tarde?

Gina esboçou um sorriso culpado.

- Por mim tudo bem. Por que a pressa?

Gina aproximou-se mais da amiga e baixou a voz tanto que Hermione teve que fazer leitura labial para entender.

- O presente de Harry. O aniversário dele já é amanhã.

Hermione não conseguiu conter uma exclamação, bateu com a mão na própria testa:

- Nossa, realmente! Onde estava com a cabeça? Esqueci completamente!

Enquanto escutava Gina começar um discurso sobre as idéias de presente que gostaria de dar a Harry, Hermione deixou seu pensamento vagar. Compraria algo para o amigo assim que chegasse lá e faria todas as suas compras de Hogwarts. Após isso, gostaria de visitar seus pais,a maioria de suas coisas estavam na sua casa. Após isso, poderia passar os últimos dias das férias na Toca, ao lado de Rony.

Apenas pensar em retornar à Hogwarts era maravilhoso. Mas ela sabia, que só seria perfeito caso ela, Rony e Harry estivessem juntos lá. Ela se flagrou imaginando como seria, ela chegando de mãos dadas com Rony à plataforma, Gina e Harry ao lado dos dois. A viagem de trem seria certamente perfeita, assim como o dia a dia no castelo.

Mas será? Será que a rotina de estarem novamente naquele castelo não os lembraria de todos os momentos traumáticos que haviam passado ali? Será que ela e Rony não brigariam todos os dias como haviam feito durante tantos anos?

Talvez o destino achasse que o relacionamento dos dois apenas daria certo com aquela distância. Talvez, se Rony retornasse à Hogwarts, voltaria a ter seu comportamento infantil e irresponsável, ele e Hermione discutiriam por pequenas coisas e acabariam terminando tudo que estavam construindo.

Uma sensação estranha se apoderou de Hermione. Ela lembrava com detalhes das piores brigas que haviam tido, por motivos tolos e sem fundamento. Alguns, por motivos suficientes, como ciúme não admitido, por exemplo.

Gina continuava falando a sua frente, e Hermione não se esforçava para entender. Havia brevemente captado que a amiga agora falava das disciplinas que iria cursar comparando com as notas que obtivera nos N.O.M´s.

Enquanto sua mente viajava, apenas parcialmente escutando a garota diante dela, Hermione apenas torcia para que no futuro, quando ela e Rony tivessem toda a sua vida pela frente sem maiores preocupações, o que sentiam um pelo outro fosse suficiente para impedi-los de brigarem.

_Flashback_

Antes de começarem o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, os garotos puderam ver de perto a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Estavam agora, escutando Ludo Bagman começar a narrar o jogo, a ansiedade tomava Hermione por mais que ela não fosse fanática por Quadribol. Estar ali, rodeada de bruxos de todo o mundo, era simplesmente envolvente, a aura do lugar inspirava alegria e espontaneidade.

Aquele ano tudo foi diferente. Hermione tinha claro em suas memórias várias cenas que agora a faziam rir, mas que haviam a tirado do sério naquela época, quando ainda tinha quatorze, quase quinze anos, e era apenas uma adolescente vivendo todas aquelas emoções.

- E agora, sem mais demora, vamos apresentar...os mascotes do time búlgaro!

- Que será que eles trouxeram?- a voz do Sr. Weasley tirou Hermione dos seus pensamentos, o que haveria de tão emocionante no desfile dos mascotes?- Ah-há!Veela!

O Sr. Weasley limpava os óculos rapidamente nas vestes, os recolocando no rosto a tempo de mirar, encantando, aquelas mulheres estranhamente bonitas que entravam no campo.

Hermione não entendia porque toda empolgação. Buscou os olhares dos amigos, mas Harry e Rony tinham ambos, as caras mais abobalhadas que ela já havia visto.

Agora as veelas dançavam e Hermione revezava-se em olha-las e tentar captar o olhar de Rony, ao seu lado, mas o garoto não parecia mais capaz de vê-la. Quando olhou para Harry, teve a impressão de que o amigo iria pular do camarote, tinha uma perna passada por cima da borda.

- Harry, que é que você _está_ fazendo?

Sua voz soou mais rude do que esperava, a indignação por ver o comportamento dos garotos lhe subindo a cabeça.

O Sr. Weasley agora tirava das mãos de Rony o chapéu que ele arrancava, um por um, os trevos.

- Você vai querer isso depois. Depois que a Irlanda disser a que veio.

- Hum?

Hermione não soube dizer se foi o olhar abobado de Rony, ou a sua boca levemente entreaberta ou até mesmo a raiva irracional que se apoderava dela devido ao desfile das veelas, só soube que não era capaz de se conter. Tinha vontade de esbofetear a cara de Rony para fazer volta-lo a si. Contendo sua raiva, mordendo a língua para não falar algumas besteira, ela deixou escapar um muxoxo alto. Esticou o braço e teve que controlar todos os seus sentimentos para _apenas_ puxar Harry de volta à cadeira dele, tentando tirar seus pensamentos de Rony.

Após o jogo, quando toda a confusão devido aos Comensais de Morte já se instalara, Hermione teve sua paciência novamente testada por Malfoy, que aparece por entre as árvores da floresta, apenas para debochar de Rony que havia tropeçado.

- Não é melhor você se apressar, agora? Não quer que descubram _sua amiga_, não é?

Malfoy se dirigia a Rony com um tom de voz debochado, o amigo pareceu incapaz de responder.

- Que é que você quer dizer com isso?- Hermione o desafiou, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

- Granger, eles estão caçando trouxas. Você vai querer mostrar suas calcinhas no ar? Porque se quiser, fique por aqui mesmo... eles estão vindo nessa direção, e todos vamos dar boas gargalhadas.

- Hermione é bruxa.- a voz de Harry a surpreendeu, mas ela sentiu uma sensação reconfortante ao saber que não precisaria agüentar calada as provocações de Malfoy.

- Faça como quiser, Potter. Se você acha que eles não são capazes de identificar um Sangue Ruim, fique onde está.

- Você é que devia olhar sua boca suja!- Rony gritou. Hermione sobressaltou-se, mirando o amigo com vívido interesse. Repentinamente, sem entender perfeitamente porque, apenas por ver aquele rosto de fúria em Rony, por Malfoy a ter ofendido, Hermione pareceu achar absurda a idéia de ter se zangado com o amigo anteriormente, por causa da veelas.

- Deixa pra lá, Rony.- ela agarrou o braço dele, impedindo-o de fazer alguma besteira. Rony parou no meio do movimento que fizera em direção a Malfoy. Hermione sentia um calor estranho no rosto. Ainda fitava Rony, surpresa. Aquelas reações por parte do ruivo sempre a pegavam desprevenida, parecia haver algo _mais_ naquele olhar.

Foi também, minutos após a briga com Malfoy, que a primeira discussão dos dois devido aos elfos domésticos foi travada, durante toda a confusão. Falavam do elfo do Sr. Crouch, que aparentemente não conseguia correr corretamente.

- Sabem, os elfos domésticos têm uma vida _duríssima._ É escravidão, isso é que é! Aquele Sr. Crouch fez Winky subir até o topo do estádio, e ela estava aterrorizada, e enfeitiçou ela dessa maneira para que nem possa correr quando eles começam a pisotear barracas! Por que ninguém _faz _nada para acabar com uma situação dessas?

A voz de Hermione parecia levemente trêmula, ela sentia-se muito indignada perante a situação que vira se formar diante dela, a agonia do elfo para correr.

- Ué, os elfos são felizes, não são?- a voz de Rony fez com que ela se virasse, mal acreditando que estava escutando aquilo dele.- Você ouviu Winky durante a partida...."Elfos domésticos não devem se divertir"... é disso que ela gosta...que mandem nela...

- É gente como _você_, Rony- falava com veemência agora, extremamente irritada. Sabia que deixara transparecer na voz sua raiva.- que sustenta sistemas poderes e injustos, só porque são preguiçosos demais para...

Um estrondo na floresta a interrompeu, mas ela sentia que nascera dentro dela um sentimento novo, uma vontade de vingar aquelas criaturas inocentes. Queria que as pessoas ao seu redor entendessem o que ela queria dizer, queria principalmente convencer Rony de que Winky _não era feliz_, que era obrigada a ficar satisfeita com aquela sensação.

- Vamos continuar andando, vamos?-Rony olhou irritado para ela, e ela soube naquele momento que aquela briga não terminara ali. Ela sentiu, mesmo sem saber, que aquele assunto ainda seria motivo para muita dor de cabeça.

Logo, ainda no primeiro banquete de Hogwarts, Hermione descobrira através do fantasma de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça que diversos elfos domésticos trabalhavam em Hogwarts. A garota ficara muito surpresa, nunca vira nenhum! Recusara-se a comer no primeiro instante, agüentando as opiniões diferentes da dela de que eles gostavam do que faziam. Após isso, decidiu que havia uma maneira mais inteligente de mudar toda aquela situação.

No seu quarto ano foi que fundou o F.A.L.E, ela deliciou-se com as lembranças que a tomavam ao pensar nisso.

- Fale?- Harry apanhou um distintivo que Hermione trazia junto com diversos outros na caixa.- Que significa isso?

- Não é _fale_.- sentia-se impaciente.- É F-A-L-E. Quer dizer, Fundo de Apoio à Liberação dos Elfos.

- Nunca ouvi falar nisso.- Rony retrucou.

- Ora, é claro que não ouviu. Acabei de fundar o movimento.

Sentia-se cheia de energia e disposta a fazer a diferença, se pudesse, na vida dos elfos domésticos. Convenceu Rony e Harry a participarem do movimento, mesmo que soubesse após algum tempo que fora contra a vontade dos dois.

(...)

O trio olhava para o aviso com a data sobre a chegada das delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Ernesto MacMillan da Lufa-lufa saiu correndo falando que avisaria Cedrico de que faltava apenas uma semana para a data prevista.

- Cedrico?- a voz de Rony soou desafiadora.

- Diggory. Ele deve estar inscrito no torneio.- Harry respondeu prontamente.

- Aquele idiota, campeão de Hogwarts?- Rony não escondia a decepção na voz.

Hermione teve vontade de rir.

- Ele não é idiota, você simplesmente não gosta dele porque ele derrotou a Grifinória no quadribol. – Hermione não achava justo acusarem o garoto apenas por causa de um jogo, Rony não o conhecia e era completamente desnecessário chamá-lo de idiota. Além do mais, nos últimos dias, sentia necessidade de criticar Rony em suas atitudes. Não sabia porque se indignava tanto com certos comportamentos do amigo, mas era como se não pudesse conter as palavras..- Ouvi falar que é realmente um bom aluno, e _é_ monitor.

O modo como falara, como se o assunto estivesse encerrado, fez Rony sentir real necessidade de lhe dar uma resposta à altura. Na sua cabeça, formava-se a imagem de Cedrico, boa aparência e postura de aluno-perfeito. Um típico sabe-tudo, exatamente como Hermione.

- Você só gosta dele porque ele é _bonito_.

- Perdão, eu não gosto de pessoas só porque são bonitas. - sentia-se mais indignada do que nunca com a resposta do ruivo. Aquelas palavras saíram antes que pudesse detê-las. Novamente, falava mais do que deveria. Como ele podia achar que ela gostasse das pessoas só porque eram bonitas?

Rony fingiu um pigarro, o som a lembrou nitidamente a palavra "Lockhart".

A cabeça dela começou a trabalhar rapidamente. Rony realmente achava que gostava de Lockhart? Como ele podia acreditar que uma garota de doze anos soubesse realmente o que estava fazendo ao ser fã de um escritor de livros? Ainda era tão imatura na época, admirava o professor e o achava realmente bonito, mas chegar ao ponto de ter que escutar de Rony que gostava das pessoas porque eram _bonitas_ era o fim. O sentimento dela era muito mais que isso. As pessoas que lhe chamavam a atenção não precisavam ser bonitas.

Mas estranhamente, as pessoas que ela realmente se importava tornavam-se bonitas perante seus olhos. Enquanto Rony e Harry continuavam a conversa com ela, os observou.

Fixou seu olhar durante alguns segundos no cabelo muito ruivo de Rony, perguntando-se se o garoto incluiria a si mesmo em um grupo de pessoas que ele considerasse _bonitas_. Ela piscou os olhos diversas vezes e sacudiu a cabeça, pois o seu pensamento afirmava para ela que ela sim, o incluiria nesse grupo. Ficou nervosa e tentou afastar esses pensamentos, culpando Rony por ter começado toda aquela história dela gostar das pessoas só porque eram bonitas. Ele a forçara a pensar naquilo tudo.

E nos próximos dias ela tentou, em vão, provar para si mesma que todas as pessoas com quem se importavam lhe chamavam atenção aos olhos. Observou Harry e Rony lado a lado, na mesa do café da manhã. A combinação escura do cabelo rebelde de Harry com seus olhos claros era bonita, mas ela se viu inclinando a cabeça para o lado e fitando Rony, os cabelos vermelho vivos, os olhos azuis. E ela parou olhando aqueles olhos. Ficou alguns minutos assim, até perceber que estava parada há muito tempo, enquanto comia seu café, olhando o amigo.

Por que repentinamente aqueles olhos azuis estavam chamando tanto a sua atenção? Pareceu sentir uma pedra pousar em seu estômago. A resposta formou-se pronta em sua cabeça, mas ela a empurrou para o mais fundo que pôde no seu cérebro, decidindo que não queria pensar naquilo agora.

Isso se provou praticamente impossível, pois com o passar dos dias ela tentava entender perfeitamente tudo que estava acontecendo. Será que era por isso que ambos sentiam-se tão constrangidos quando estavam sozinhos? Ela se lembrou do ano anterior, das brigas por causa de Bichento e Perebas, dos momentos que haviam estado em Hogsmeade sozinhos, como a conversa parecia _morrer._

Após a chegada das duas outras escolas que participariam do Torneio Tribruxo, Hermione não pôde mais se enganar.

Fleur, ainda então desconhecida pelos garotos viera em direção à mesa deles.

- Com licença, vocês von querrer a _bouillabaisse_?

Rony ficara púrpura com a aproximação da garota. Hermione sentiu seu próprio rosto ficar quente, um gosto amargo se instalou em sua boca quando Rony tentou falar, mas não saiu nada mais do que um fraco gargarejo.

- Pode levar. - Harry respondeu a garota.

Hermione ainda não tirara os olhos do ruivo, uma indignação que não parecia fazer parte dela a tomando.

- Vocês já se serrvirram?- a garota continuava a falar, até a voz dela irritava Hermione agora.

- Já. Estava excelente. – a voz de Rony saiu trêmula.

Hermione não soube dizer se era a pose da garota, que inclusive tivera uma postura debochada anteriormente durante o discurso de Dumbledore, ou se era o modo como Rony falara, quase sem fôlego, quando se dirigira a ela.

Hermione olhou para os próprios cabelos e depois para os loiros de Fleur e sentiu-se uma estúpida, encolheu-se levemente na cadeira, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feia do salão. A beleza da garota parecia brilhar perante seus olhos, e a expressão idiota no rosto de Rony não ajudava em nada ela.

Ele continuava a fitá-la, enquanto ela caminhava de volta para a sua mesa. Harry ria, juntamente com outras pessoas.

- É uma veela!- Rony olhou para Harry, a voz rouca.

- Claro que não!- Hermione falou antes que pudesse realmente pensar no que estava fazendo. - Não vejo mais ninguém olhando para ela de boca aberta como um idiota!

E pouco importava para ela que realmente tivessem outras pessoas que a estivessem olhando na mesma forma que Rony. O fato dele estar daquele jeito a deixava louca de vontade de levantar daquela mesa no mesmo momento e sair dali.

- Estou dizendo, não é uma garota normal!- Rony agora se curvara para o lado, continuando a olhar Fleur. - Não fazem garotas assim em Hogwarts.

Aquilo bastou. Hermione sentiu como se um gelo descesse pela sua garganta e parasse em seu estômago. E ali ele ficou. Ela abaixou seus olhos para o prato, parecia que não estava dentro do seu corpo. Sabia que as pessoas ao seu redor poderia a ver, poderiam entender o que estava se passando dentro dela.

Mas será que ela entendia perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo?

Apenas mais tarde, enquanto estava deitada em sono em sua cama no dormitório, olhando para o teto, foi que teve que aceitar que pensar durante tantas horas do seu dia em Rony, não era algo natural. Ela suspirou demoradamente e virou-se de lado, encolhendo-se debaixo das cobertas.

"_... será?"_

Infelizmente, ela não podia mudar seu comportamento. Ela não podia deixar todas aquelas sensações a tomarem. Logo, viu-se sozinha com Rony, durante o café da manhã, em que o amigo, magoado, desabafava com ela. O episódio recente da escolha dos campões do torneio pairava diante deles.

- Quero dizer você acredita realmente que outra pessoa colocou o nome de Harry naquele Cálice?

- Ron, eu já lhe disse. - novamente aquele assunto voltava. O nome de Harry ter saído do Cálice de Fogo, tornando-o o segundo campeão de Hogwarts, era a única coisa que se falava na escola. O pior de tudo era ver que Rony não acreditava que o amigo tivesse sido pego de surpresa. - Harry está sempre conosco. Você acredita mesmo que ele faria uma coisa dessas?

- Não sei. Acho que faria. - a voz dele era fria, ele parecia distante. - Ele não precisa de mais fama, precisa Mione? Ele já tem tudo que alguém gostaria de ter. É conhecido por todo o mundo bruxo, tem dinheiro, tira notas razoáveis...

- Rony, o caso é que... - ela se ajeitou na cadeira. -... Você não está aceitando o fato de Harry ser inocente nessa história. Ele não quis _isso_, Rony.

- Fique do lado dele então. - Rony se levantou com a mochila nos ombros. – Por que _eu _seria o escolhido para campeão da escola? Não sei nem porque cogitei a idéia. Eu já devia ter me acostumado com a posição de "reserva". O _amigo_ de Harry Potter. Apenas _um_ dos filhos entre todos os outros filhos. O _pior_ da turma. _Sempre_...

E ele saiu, caminhando rápido. Hermione não fez questão de segui-lo, sabia que o amigo estava com um dilema interior.

Ele certamente não acreditava que Harry tivesse posto o nome no Cálice de Fogo, Hermione torcia para que fosse assim. Algo dizia para ela que o fato de Rony estar tão nervoso era porque Harry sempre era o primeiro em tudo. Rony sentia-se sempre inferiorizado, exatamente da forma que ela se sentira quando Fleur estava perto deles aquele dia, e toda a atenção de Rony estava na garota.

Ela suspirou e olhou para o teto encantado que imitava o clima fora da escola, sentindo que se o dia ficasse completamente cinzento, faria par com o que ela estava sentindo. Por que tinha que estar sentindo tudo aquilo em relação à Rony? Justo agora que ele e Harry não estavam mais se falando, parecia não haver para onde fugir. Parecia que o destino queria que ela encarasse o ruivo frente e frente, para se lembrar de tudo que estava sentindo.

(...)

**- Ronald Weasley-**

- Acho que você está enganado, Rony. Bom, na verdade só saberemos realmente como vocês estão sendo vistos depois dessa _tal reunião_ no Ministério.

A voz de sua irmã o fez lembrar, quase com um susto, que faltava muito pouco agora para a reunião. O mais rápido que pôde, postou-se ao lado de Harry, a voz ansiosa.

- Falta pouco agora. Sinto que essa reunião realmente vai mudar as coisas, cara.

- Acho que sim. - mas o olhar de Harry não estava fixo nele, ele tinha olhos apenas para Gina que conversava com Hermione.

Percebendo que o amigo continuava parado ali, ele o mirou.

- E o que você achou? Da idéia?

- Idéia?- Rony concentrou-se na mudança de assunto. - Sobre Hogsmeade e todo o resto?

Harry fez sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça e Rony sorriu.

- Acho que vai dar certo. Quero dizer, não vão vetar o famoso Harry Potter.

- Nem o seu melhor amigo e tão famoso quanto ele, Ronald Weasley.

Os dois riram.

- Estive pensando nisso mesmo... Em como seria difícil ficar longe ahn... - ele não pôde conter o vermelho que tomou seu rosto.

- Longe da Mione?- Harry riu, completando a frase. - Pois é, Rony. Sei que você não vai gostar muito de ouvir isso, mas... Senti muito a falta da sua irmã enquanto ela estava em Hogwarts e nós estávamos na busca pelas Horcruxes... Sei exatamente como se sente...

- Por um lado é bom ouvir isso. Sei que você é o cara certo pra ela. Pelo menos tenho certeza, agora, que você não está brincando com os sentimentos da minha irmã.

- Em algum momento você achou que eu estava?

As orelhas de Rony estavam agora mais vermelhas que seu rosto.

- N-não só que... Com toda aquela história... Vocês terminarem e depois vocês dois estarem se agarrando no quarto dela dias antes do casamento de Gui...

- Não vamos desenterrar essa história, vamos?

- Só queria que você entendesse como um irmão se sente ao ver a irmã deixando de ser uma menina... E um cara barbudo rondando ela a cada instante.

- Cara barbudo?- os dois riam consideravelmente, sem conseguir continuar o diálogo. - Ora, vamos Rony. Sei como é. Esse sentimento que você tem é o que eu tenho pela Hermione. Ela sempre foi como uma irmã. E _sempre_ teve um cara barbudo rondando ela... _Desde_ sempre.

Rony riu, mas ficou apreensivo, interpretando tudo que o amigo dissera.

- Na verdade, desde muito antes de ser um cara, sabe. Antes era só um pirralho.

Rony não conseguiu rebater o que o amigo dizia. Os olhos de Harry o fitavam com um olhar acusador.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha esse sentimento protetor de irmão com a Mione... Você sabe...

- Sei... Mas eu deixei isso bem claro para você. Não deixei?

- Deixou. - Rony sorriu para o amigo, que ainda o encarava seriamente.

- Falando em Hermione... - Harry arriscou uma olhada para ela. -... Como vão as coisas?

Aparentemente o amigo entendeu tudo antes que Rony pudesse montar as frases, mirava o rosto de Rony que estava incrivelmente vermelho com um sorriso torto.

- Não precisa nem me falar. Pelo menos dessa vez eu não precisei presenciar, não é?

- Não foi culpa minha, cara. Aquele dia... na sala precisa. Bom, fui pego de surpresa tanto quanto você.

- Sei, acredito.- Harry tinha um ar debochado- Não posso dizer que não tenha ficado feliz.

Pairou um silêncio entre os dois, em que Rony só conseguia encarar os próprios pés. Sentiu a mão de Harry pousar no seu ombro.

- _Sempre_ torci por vocês dois. E sempre soube que daria certo.

Rony o fitou, aparentemente sem palavras. Ouvir aquilo do amigo valia mais do que qualquer coisa. Lembrava de que em muitos momentos fantasiara achando que a amizade de Hermione e Harry poderia ser algo mais. Ouvir Harry falando que sabia que daria certo, o fez acreditar que daria.

- Não fica aqui parado. - Harry apontou com a cabeça a amiga, que tinha o olhar perdido. Antes que Rony fizesse menção de se mexer, Harry foi em direção a Gina e a puxou pela mão. A garota sorriu abertamente para ele.

- Combinado então, Mione? Hoje à tarde?

- Claro!

Harry franziu o cenho.

- O que tem hoje à tarde?

- Nada de importante. Mione e eu precisamos comprar nosso material no Beco Diagonal.

- Tudo bem. Precisam de ajuda?- Harry olhou de Gina para Hermione.

- Ah, não se preocupem. Sei como pode ser torturante para um garoto fazer compras com garotas.- Hermione certamente não usaria esse argumento em outra ocasião, pois sabia perfeitamente bem que conseguiria se divertir na viagem ao Beco Diagonal mesmo com Rony e Harry reclamando da demora dela enquanto escolhia os livros.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar significativo e saíram em direção à escada. Antes de pensar no que estava fazendo, Rony sentou-se na cadeira que a irmã acabara de desocupar.

- Tem certeza de que não precisa de ajuda nas compras?

- Não, de verdade.- Hermione não pôde conter o calor repentino que subiu pelo seu corpo.- Já está tudo combinado com a Gina.

- O.k.

Dessa vez Rony não tinha mais medo nenhum de se aproximar da garota. Ficava nervoso com si mesmo só de pensar em como havia hesitado anteriormente.

- Você está pensando em alguma coisa especial para o aniversário do Harry? Podíamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Acho que sim. Vou conversar com mamãe porque ela certamente vai querer fazer parte da organização da festa.

- Acho que um jantar com a comida da sua mãe vai deixar Harry mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Tomara.

Parecia haver uma certa necessidade de preencherem o silêncio, nem que para isso precisassem falar de qualquer coisa. Porém, ambos falaram tão rápido tudo aquilo, que agora apenas se encaravam, sem pensar em nada para dizer.

Rony segurou a mão dela, despreocupadamente, saboreando o momento em que podia olhar fundo nos olhos dela sem medo, sem receio.

Hermione sorriu para ele e para sua surpresa, levando o tempo apenas de uma batida de seu coração, ela uniu os lábios nos dele. Delicadamente e apenas por um instante, após recuou para observar o efeito que causara.

Rony a mirou, aturdido e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. A felicidade pareceu inflar seu peito, tomar cara espaço do seu ser. Sua cabeça parecia trabalhar mais rápido do que nunca. Será que seria assim agora? Tão natural e tão perfeito ao lado de Hermione?

Ele resolveu testar se sua desconfiança estava certa. Beijou levemente o rosto da garota, trilhando um caminho de beijos até alcançar seus lábios. Quando permaneceu ali, sentiu um sorriso forçar sua boca e instintivamente sorriu também, levantando os olhos para Hermione.

Mas no instante seguinte, que pareceu se formar em câmera lenta, os olhos dela se fecharam e ele aproveitou a curta distância de apenas milímetros entre o seu rosto e o dela e a beijou novamente, com a mesma intensidade do beijo anterior que haviam trocado no quarto.

As mãos de Hermione, que pareciam tão pequenas para ele, estavam posicionadas dos dois lados do seu rosto. Ele a sentiu deslizar uma das mãos para sua nuca e entendeu como um pedido para que não parasse. Colocou, delicadamente, uma das mãos no pescoço dela, sentindo algo perpassar seu corpo ao fazer contato com a pele macia.

Dessa vez foi ela que se afastou, seus olhos prontamente abertos e levemente assustados.

- Rony, sua mãe e seu pai... seus irmãos... podem chegar a qualquer momento.- parecia sem fôlego, ele a encarou de volta.- Não acho uma boa idéia ficarmos aqui...- ela pareceu tomar fôlego de novo.-... _desse jeito_...

- Você tem razão...- ele sussurrou para ela e a beijou novamente no rosto, deslizando seus lábios até alcançar a orelha da garota.- Vem comigo...

Seu pensamento trabalhava a milhão. Não queria estragar o momento perfeito que se formava entre os dois. Ao invés de fazer o caminho até as escadas a levou pela porta até alcançarem o jardim.

Largou a mão dela apenas para abraçá-la o mais perto que pôde, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao pomar. Ele a puxou para que se sentasse ao lado dele, debaixo da maior árvore que havia ali.

Não sentia vontade de largá-la, seu coração batia tão acelerado e tão forte, como que em resposta ao que ele tanto ansiava.

Hermione tentou se virar para ficar de frente para ele, uma mão pousada delicadamente em seu peito. Ele sabia que ela podia sentir seu coração, mas não se importava. Não sentia mais vergonha.

Os olhos castanhos dela o olharam, como se ela fosse capaz de enxergar o que se passava dentro da cabeça do ruivo. Um sorriso lindo parecia iluminar todo o rosto de Hermione, ela não parecia querer desgrudar os olhos dos dele.

Não sentia pressa e viu que a garota também não. Ela pousou a cabeça delicadamente em seu peito, a própria mão servindo de apoio. Rony se viu envolvido pelos cabelos fofos de Hermione, apoiou o próprio rosto no algo da cabeça da garota e inspirou profundamente, absorvendo o perfume maravilhoso que emanava dela. Já havia a abraçado tantas vezes, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de desfrutar aquele momento com tamanha certeza, sentindo-se completo.

Hermione suspirou e ele observou com o canto do olho um sorriso meigo e contido aparecer em seus lábios.

- Daria qualquer coisa para saber o que você está pensando Mione.

Ela tirou a cabeça do peito dele e o olhou nos olhos.

- Você sabe _exatamente_ o que eu estou pensando.

- Sei?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe...

Ela voltou a deitar a cabeça, escondendo o rosto dos olhos dele.

- Mas como você sempre fez, durante todo o tempo que nos conhecemos, você finge não saber.

Ele viu que ela estava muito corada, ainda tentando fugir dos olhos dele.

- Hum... então acho que você deve estar pensando a mesma coisa que eu.- ele falou baixinho e viu que ela ficara repentinamente muito quieta, querendo ouvir com extrema atenção o que ele falava.

- E o que você está pensando?- ela não pôde se conter.

- Acabei de dizer... acho que estamos pensando a mesma coisa.

Ela rapidamente levantou a cabeça para encará-lo. Os olhos naquela expressão de extrema surpresa, a boca entreaberta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você não acabou de dizer...- ele acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão.-... que eu sempre soube o que _você_ pensava, e talvez eu acho, até o que _eu_ secretamente pensava e não admitia, só preferia fingir que não sabia?

Ela parecia atordoada, ainda com aquela expressão de incredulidade misturada com surpresa.

- Eu estava esperando por isso há muito tempo.

Ela permaneceu quieta, olhando intrigada para ele.

- Muito mais do que eu admitiria há um tempo atrás.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo.

- Quanto tempo perdemos...?

Ela sorriu para ele de volta, sentindo que todo o seu rosto unia-se àquele sorriso. Ele não parecia nem lembrar mais onde estava, os olhos dela o prendiam e era só ela que ele enxergava.

Aparentemente era aquilo que ela estava pensando também: no tempo perdido que agora ambos poderiam recuperar, um ao lado do outro, fazendo valer a pena tudo que haviam passado juntos.

_Flashback_

Parados à porta da masmorra de Snape estavam diversos alunos da Sonserina, usando um distintivo estranho prendido às vestes.

Hermione correu os olhos pelo distintivo:

_Apóie CEDRICO DOGGORY- o VERDADEIRO campeão de Hogwarts._

- Gostou, Potter?- a voz de Malfoy era tão debochada, que Hermione sentiu que ele realmente a tiraria do sério se continuasse falando.- E isso não é só o que eles fazem, olha só!

Hermione observou a mão branca de Malfoy apertar o distintivo, e sentiu como se alguém lhe jogasse um balde de água fria. Onde antes apareciam as palavras de apoio à Cedrico, havia uma luz verde saindo da frase: _POTTER FEDE_.

Os alunos da Sonserina riam consideravelmente, todos apertando o distintivo para fazer companhia ao de Malfoy.

Hermione observou o amigo. Não queria sentir pena dele, pois sabia que isso não era um sentimento bom de nutrir por ninguém. Mas aquilo era tão injusto. Harry não pedira para ser campeão de Hogwarts, mesmo que antes de brigarem ele e Rony haviam sonhado com isso, caso houvesse a possibilidade.

_Rony_... nem o amigo Harry tinha agora ao seu lado para o apoiar. Hermione sabia como aquilo faria a diferença.

- Ah, _engraçadíssimo_.- Hermione mirava o rosto de Pansy Parkinson, certamente uma das mais debochadas do pequeno grupo dos distintivos.- _é_ realmente _engraçadíssimo_.

Nesse momento o olhar de Harry se desviou dos Sonserinos e Hermione tentou enxergar o que o amigo observava.

Seu estômago deu uma cambalhota: Rony estava parado juntamente com Dino e Simas. Para seu alívio, ele não ria. Ela sentiu uma raiva subindo pelo seu corpo, sabia que em outra ocasião Rony estaria vivamente defendendo o amigo, da mesma forma como já fizera diversas vezes, inclusive em defesa _dela_.

- Quer um, Granger?- Malfoy estendeu um distintivo para Hermione.- Tenho um monte. Mas não toque na minha mão agora, acabei de lavá-la, sabe, e não quero que uma sangue-ruim a suje.

Rony, antes tentando se manter alheio a conversa, não pôde fingir que não havia escutado o que Malfoy dissera. Virou-se em direção à Hermione, para ver como a amiga estava lidando com a ofensa. Apertou a varinha dentro do bolso, mas Harry fora mais rápido.

Estendia a varinha em direção à Malfoy, Hermione tentava impedir o amigo de fazer uma besteira.

- Harry!- gritara.

- Anda, Potter, usa. Moody não está aqui para proteger você agora, usa, se tiver peito...

Malfoy também tinha a varinha apontada para Harry, um olhar de desafio encurvava suas feições.

Os dois se encaravam nos olhos, Hermione percorreu os olhos de um para outro, sem saber o que poderia ser feito para impedi-los.

- _Furunculus_!- a voz de Harry ecoou no corredor.

- _Densaugeo_!- a voz de Malfoy era firme.

Hermione mal teve tempo de ver os feixes de luzes que saíram das varinhas colidindo em pleno ar: no instante seguinte, sentia que algo batera com muita força no seu rosto. Ela cambaleou para trás, comprimindo a boca. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Ela não pôde conter o choro que veio juntamente com a dor.

Rony olhava a cena atordoado, tentando entender como o feitiço havia ricocheteado em Hermione. Seu coração pareceu dar um pulo dentro do peito, tentando escapar de suas costelas. Esquecendo da briga com Harry e como não queria ficar perto do amigo, ele correu em direção à garota.

- Mione!

Rony sentiu que sua mão tremia, mas sabia que precisava ajudar Hermione. Segurou a mão que Hermione levava a boca e delicadamente a afastou do rosto. Sabia que não deveria expressar surpresa para não assustar a amiga. Mas a visão não era nada bonita. Os dentes da frente de Hermione, já maiores do que o normal ao natural, cresciam em um ritmo acima do normal.

Rony não sabia o que fazer, ficou ali observando os dentes da amiga crescerem. Ela apalpou os dentes, incrivelmente assustada, soltando um grito de terror.

- E que barulheira é essa?- Rony ouviu a voz de Snape, e a raiva que sentia só parecia aumentar. Certamente o professor ficaria do lado de Malfoy.

Vozes de diversos alunos da Sonserina irromperam no mesmo instante. No instante seguinte, sem tirar os olhos de Hermione que o encarava nos olhos também, aparentemente pedindo ajuda silenciosamente, Rony escutou a voz do professor novamente.

- Explique.

- Potter me atacou, professor...- Rony ouviu a voz de Malfoy.

- Atacamos um ao outro ao mesmo tempo. – Harry gritava agora e Rony, mesmo zangado com o amigo o invejou naquele momento. Queria poder gritar e socar os dentes de Malfoy para dentro daquela cara pálida nojenta.

- Ala hospitalar, Goyle.

Rony virou-se em direção ao professor, que despachava o capanga de Malfoy para que pudesse resolver o que o feitiço de Harry causara em seu rosto.

- Malfoy atingiu Hermione! _Olhe_!– Sabia que sua voz soava desesperada. Mas naquele momento não importava.

Ele forçou Hermione a mostrar os dentes, percebeu que a garota fazia o maior esforço para que ninguém os enxergasse.

- Não vejo diferença alguma. - a voz de Snape era mais fria do que o normal.

Hermione deixou escapar um lamento, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela virou-se na direção oposta a da turma e correu. Rony percebeu que ela corria o mais rápido que podia e logo a garota desapareceu.

Rony não pôde se conter. Começou a gritar com o professor, ouvindo que alguma voz fazia coro aos xingamentos que ele dirigia ao diretor da Sonserina. Xingava o professor de tudo que conseguia lembrar, a raiva agora parecia controlar o seu corpo.

Não era justo que Hermione pagasse pelo erro de Harry ao tentar atacar Malfoy. Talvez se ele não tivesse cedido às provocações do Sonserino, Hermione não estaria em apuros agora.

- Vejamos.- a voz do professor era suave.- Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma detenção para cada um, Potter e Weasley. Agora, entrem ou será uma semana de detenções.

Rony caminhou com os passos firmes para o fundo da masmorra. Sentia seu corpo inteiro tremendo de raiva, não fazia questão de controlá-la.

Sentou-se ao lado de Simas e Dino, não querendo olhar para Harry e pensando em Hermione. Gostaria de sair correndo daquela masmorra imunda e ir atrás da amiga, para saber se naquele momento ela já conseguiria ter voltado ao normal.

- Antídotos!- a voz de Snape era tão indiferente, ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.- Vocês já tiverem tempo de pesquisar suas fórmulas. Quero que as preparem cuidadosamente e depois vamos escolher alguém em quem experimentar.

Após uma batida na porta, Colin Creevey entrou discretamente na sala. Foi até a escrivaninha do professor.

- Que foi?

- Por favor, professor, me mandaram levar Harry Potter lá em cima.

- Potter tem mais uma hora de Poções para completar. Subirá quando a aula terminar.

Rony não pôde conter um sorriso. Se ele não podia sair da sala em busca de Hermione, nada mais justo que Harry também fosse forçado a assistir a aula até o final.

- Professor, o Sr. Bagman é quem está chamando. Todos os campeões têm que ir, acho que querem tirar fotos...

A voz de Colin era nervosa. Rony arriscou um olhar para Harry que parecia levemente incomodado. Quando percebeu que Harry olharia para ele, fitou o teto e permaneceu ali imóvel, como se não tivesse prestado atenção a nada que fora dito.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Potter deixe o seu material, quero que volte aqui depois para testar o seu antídoto.

- Por favor, professor, ele tem que levar o os campeões...

- Muito _bem_! Potter apanhe a sua mochila e desapareça da minha frente!

Rony sentiu que era seguro olhar agora. Viu Harry jogar a mochila por cima do ombro e ir em direção à porta.

_Ótimo_, pensou, _certamente mais um pouco de publicidade não fará mal._

Assim que Harry saiu da sala, Snape mirou a turma com um olhar frio.

- O que estão esperando?

Permaneceram parados, em choque, algum tempo. Quando se deram conta de que o professor queria que começassem o trabalho, correram em busca dos materiais.

Rony estava arrumando tudo ao lado do seu caldeirão, quando Malfoy passou muito perto de sua mesa, falando propositadamente mais alto.

- O famoso _Potter_. Consegue se livrar de qualquer aula apenas para tirar uma _fotos._ – Rony sentiu que o Sonserino agora o olhava, mas resolveu não levantar o olhar, certamente não conseguiria conter a raiva que ainda estava dentro dele.- Então, Weasley. Gostou dos novos dentes de sua amiguinha? _Malfoy atingiu Hermione_!- ele fez uma voz esganiçada, fazendo os outros Sonserinos próximos rirem.

Rony apenas levantou os olhos quando eles já estavam afastados o suficiente, e ele não corria o risco de perder a paciência e enforcar Malfoy.

Torceu apenas para que aquela aula passasse o mais rápido possível, antes que seu cérebro armasse uma idéia para conseguir envenenar Malfoy e esconder os antídotos da sala para o ver agonizar no chão.

(...)

Hermione não soube dizer quando tempo permaneceu deitada sobre o peito de Rony, sentindo a respiração dele, os braços do ruivo firmemente envolvendo seu corpo de um jeito protetor.

Permaneciam em silêncio e aquele momento sem palavras não era tímido. Não havia necessidade de falarem nada. Ambos sabiam que estarem juntos bastava.

Hermione sentiu um leve sobressalto enquanto Rony levava uma das mãos aos seus cabelos. Moveu-se lentamente, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Encontrou aqueles olhos azuis a encarando de volta. Rony tinha um sorriso leve no rosto, um semblante sereno.

Lentamente, ela ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do garoto, deslizando os dedos pela bochecha até alcançar a sua boca. Rony, mantendo os olhos fechados, segurou a mão que Hermione pousara em seus lábios e a beijou delicadamente.

Hermione acabou com a pouca distância que havia entre eles e com a maior calma que pôde reunir, o beijou novamente. O ruivo retribui o beijo da mesma maneira delicada que Hermione começara, os dois braços a envolvendo fortemente.

Parecia que haviam se passado horas, Hermione não pensava em quebrar o beijo. Um de seus braços abraçava Rony e o outro descansava ainda em seu rosto.

Rony afastou o rosto brevemente, apenas alguns milímetros, beijando três vezes os lábios úmidos dela. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, enquanto sentia um arrepio repentino no pescoço: Rony agora deixava apenas a ponta de seu nariz encostar na pele da garota, ela podia sentir sua respiração quente.

Sua mão esquerda acariciou os cabelos de Rony, seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, apenas para observar o brilho intenso que o sol fazia naquele vermelho que ela tanto amava.

Rony a olhou, um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo cheio de significados. Ela não conseguia decifrar o que ele queira dizer.

- Mione...- a voz dele pareceu trazer a ela uma sensação de extrema paz e conforto. Rouca, mais baixa do que o normal, como se falasse ao coração dela.- Você se importaria se eu fosse com você quando for visitar seus pais?

Hermione parou o carinho em seus cabelos no mesmo instante, esperara qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

-V-você quer ir comigo?

- Não quero que você vá sozinha.- aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava brincava no rosto de Rony.- Ficaria muito preocupado.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, apenas admirando o brilho do olhar dele.

- Você...se importa que eu te acompanhe?

- Não, claro que não!- ela voltou ao presente, tentando firmar sua atenção na conversa.

- É que eu estava pensando nisso, sabe. Se estiver tudo bem pra você. Logo depois você irá para Hogwarts. Não quero perder mais nenhum minuto ao seu lado.

Aquele familiar arrepio a percorreu, sem que nada além das palavras dele chegassem a ela. Ela sorria, abertamente para o ruivo. Ele pareceu extremamente feliz com a resposta muda dela.

Rony inclinou-se para tocar seus lábios por um breve momento, enquanto suspirava longamente.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. Por mais maravilhoso que esteja aqui fora. Daqui a pouco minha mãe aparece gritando, querendo que a gente ajude nos preparativos pro almoço.

- Tudo bem.- ela sentia que não havia necessidade de dizer mais nada. Tudo que queria dizer parecia ter sido expressado em gestos, e não em palavras.

Hermione colocou-se de pé, sentindo alguma dificuldade a fazer isso. Parecia que seu corpo ficara extremamente anestesiado, tanto tempo ao lado de Rony.

Ele se levantou também, uma mão ainda firme na sua cintura. Os dois começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para a casa, Hermione passando uma mão ao redor de Rony, impedindo que o abraço fosse quebrado.


	7. Primeiro Passo

**Capítulo 7-O primeiro passo**

A Sra. Weasley já estava na cozinha, vários utensílios voavam da mesa para a pia e de volta. Ela pareceu se sobressaltar com a chegada de Rony e Hermione.

- Ah, garotos. Vocês me assustaram. - ela mirou Hermione. - Hermione, querida, Gina falou que vocês irão ao Beco Diagonal hoje a tarde comprar tudo o que precisam para Hogwarts.

- Sim, Sra. Weasley. Achamos melhor já deixar tudo pronto.

- Certamente. - ela sorriu.- Se não se importam eu gostaria de acompanhá-las. Sabe como são as mães, demoram a perceber que seus filhos cresceram.

Hermione sorriu de volta, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Sei o que a senhora quer dizer .- começava a sentir-se levemente envergonhada, ainda abraçada com Rony.- Minha mãe tem as mesmas preocupações comigo. Ainda me trata como uma criança.

A Sra. Weasley pareceu repentinamente assombrada.

- Querida, por um momento me esqueci. Você não vai mais encontrar seus pais antes de retornar à escola?

- Vou sim. - mas ela parou de falar, a boca aberta como se pensando em uma resposta adequada.

Mas a voz de Rony surgiu atrás dela.

- Hermione e eu iremos os visitar logo, mãe.

- Logo depois do aniversário de Harry.- Hermione sentiu necessidade de complementar o que o garoto dissera, sentia-se imensamente corada agora.

- Claro, é muito gentil de sua parte Rony. Eu ia mesmo sugerir que fizessem isso. Seus pais ainda devem estar muito abalados com tudo.

- Bom, na verdade eles ficaram alheios à guerra durante todo esse tempo. Ficaram realmente nervosos quando eu comecei a contar tudo. Ainda precisam de certo tempo para se adaptar de volta a vida normal.

- Entendo. - a Sra. Weasley inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo.

- Eles ainda não retomaram o consultório, sabe. Espero que consigam voltar logo ao trabalho.

- Claro. Fico mais tranqüila sabendo que Rony lhe fará companhia, querida. Agora- ela olhou rapidamente para a panela que fervia no fogão.-...vocês já pensaram em alguma coisa para o aniversário do Harry?

Rony deu de ombros.

- Acho que um jantar normal já estará bom.

- Claro, mas... bom, será o primeiro aniversário de Harry depois de ter derrotado você-sabe-quem. Certamente deve ser comemorado da melhor forma.- a voz dela assumiu um tom mais leve.- Mesmo que muitas coisas nos deixem sem vontade alguma de comemorar.

Ela quase sussurrara as últimas palavras. Rony diminui um pouco o abraço, deixando Hermione mais solta.

- Com certeza, mamãe. Muitas coisas que aconteceram recentemente nos deixaram com uma parte faltando, mas- ele deu um breve aperto no braço de Hermione.- nada foi em vão. E devemos erguer a cabeça e seguir. Não é assim que a senhora sempre nos ensinou?

A Sra. Weasley ergueu a cabeça, decidida. Tinha os olhos úmidos, mas um sorriso formava-se em seu rosto.

- É bom saber que você aprendeu algo.

Hermione sabia que haveria certos momentos em que a família teria recaídas. A saudade ás vezes bateria mais forte, a ausência de Fred desceria em torno deles como uma névoa penetrante. Mas sentia-se tranqüila ao ver como todos estavam lidando com tudo. Parecia que conforme o tempo passava, os Weasley criaram um pedestal para Fred, o elegendo um herói de guerra, entendendo que morrera lutando e ajudando a construir a realidade que todos viviam agora.

- Bom, convidaremos Fleur e Gui, acredito. E Carlinhos. Certamente Hagrid e Kingsley também estariam na lista de Harry. Que acham?

- Acho que está ótimo, Sra. Weasley.

- E o que você acha de chamarmos a mãe de Tonks?- Rony sugeriu.- Harry é padrinho do pequeno Teddy. Acho que ficaria feliz.

- É- a Sra. Weasley pareceu avaliar a idéia durante alguns segundos.- Lupin e Tonks gostavam muito de Harry, e o sentimento era recíproco. Acredito que _ainda_ seja.

De repente, a Sra. Weasley pareceu se assustar com algo. Mirou nervosa a janela e seu semblante se suavizou conforme identificava quem estava do outro lado do jardim.

- É seu pai. - ela falou, indo rapidamente em direção a porta.

Enquanto a mãe de Rony ia de encontro ao marido, Rony falava em voz baixa para Hermione.

- E o que você acha de Neville? E Luna? Quer dizer, está um pouco em cima da hora, mas a Luna mora aqui perto. Certamente viria. E o Neville...?

- Não sabemos exatamente onde ele mora. Mas podemos tentar mandar uma coruja a ele. - Hermione sorriu - Ótima idéia, Rony.

- Bom dia. – o Sr. Weasley esboçou um pequeno sorriso para os dois.

- Bom dia. - Hermione e Rony responderam juntos.

- Rony- ele fez sinal para que o filho se aproximasse.- Dei um pulo no Ministério hoje. Não vou ficar mais muito tempo afastado, já está na hora de voltar, bem... De voltar à ativa.

O sorriso dele de repente pareceu cansado e Hermione pôde enxergar novas rugas que haviam se formado no rosto de Arthur.

- Escutei algumas coisas por lá, que podem interessar a vocês. - ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione.

Molly Weasley já largara o marido e estava de volta ao afazeres. Hermione percebeu que ela parecia desatenta no que estava fazendo, obviamente escutando as notícias que o marido trouxera.

- Primeiramente, quero deixar claro que não aprovo que vocês saiam aceitando qualquer coisa e se curvando ao Ministério. Trabalhei lá durante toda a minha vida, mas na hora que realmente precisamos, olha o que aconteceu. Recomendo _cautela_, antes de tudo.

Arthur Weasley sentou na cadeira mais próxima, apoiando os braços na mesa ainda vazia.

- O comitê _inteiro_ de aurores foi convidado para a tal reunião, alguns pelo jeito simplesmente se convidaram, está todo mundo se mordendo de curiosidade, querem saber tudo o que aconteceu durante esse tempo que vocês estiveram viajando.

- Mas, pai- Rony correu os olhos de Arthur para Hermione.-...o que exatamente eles estão esperando? Vão nos culpar por algo? Não sei se mesmo depois de tudo acabado podemos falar o que realmente aconteceu.

- Rony- Hermione tocou seu braço levemente.- acho que o que é mais importe no que seu pai está dizendo é a respeito de _todos_ os aurores do ministério estarem lá.

Rony ficou olhando para ela, certa resistência em acreditar no que estava sendo falado permaneceu forte dentro dele.

- Não era isso que você e Harry queriam? Se tornarem aurores? Pelo jeito que o seu pai está falando...

- Você acha que...- ele olhou para Hermione e depois virou rapidamente o rosto para Arthur.-... eles irão _realmente_ nos oferecer um cargo...um cargo de auror?

Rony sabia que ele e Harry queriam muito aquilo, sabia que fantasiara a respeito daquilo. Seria possível que fosse verdade? Seria tão fácil assim? Tornar-se auror sem ter que passar por todos aqueles testes e provas práticas que McGonagall comentara com Harry?

Arthur Weasley moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, em silêncio. Rony sentiu uma euforia, que nem parecia sua, percorrer seu corpo.

Hermione afastou-se um pouco, puxando uma cadeira para se acomodar. Rony não saiu do lado dela, puxou a cadeira ao lado e se sentou, ainda mirando o pai, as palavras lhe faltavam.

Aquilo que ele pensara, há alguns dias atrás iria se tornar realidade. Ele e Harry seriam aurores!

- Claro que isso é só o que _eu_ acho. Mas Percy concorda comigo. Desde que ele voltou para o Ministério, agora juntamente com Kingsley, tem ouvido coisas que dão a entender isso.

- Você não parece muito feliz com a idéia. - Rony não pôde deixar de acrescentar aquilo, embora estivesse contando tudo que soubesse, seu pai não parecia realmente contente. Já sua mãe, agora agitava a varinha em direção às panelas com mais energia do que ele nunca vira, um sorriso contido nos lábios.

- Você lembra do que falamos, aquele dia lá fora durante o jantar?- o Sr. Weasley esperou Rony assentir.- O Ministério, na teoria, ainda é o mesmo de sempre. Muita coisa mudou, mas existem ainda certas pessoas lá dentro que estão apenas interessadas na fama que vocês construíram.

Hermione arriscou olhar para Rony. Ele parecia mais compenetrado do que qualquer aula que eles haviam assistido em Hogwarts.

- Eu acho, e espero que você repasse a Harry tudo que estou lhe falando, que eles irão distribuir certos cargos apenas para tentar apagar a imagem ruim que criaram no último ano.

- Mas...- a voz de Hermione pareceu assustar Rony.-...certamente eles acham que Rony e Harry são adequados para o cargo de auror! Não dariam um cargo importante assim, para qualquer pessoa. Eles sabem o que fizemos, _sozinhos_ e sem a ajuda de ninguém.

- Não se exclua da reunião, Hermione.- Sr. Weasley sorriu para a garota.- Você provavelmente também receberá uma proposta.

- Mas eu já _sei_ a minha resposta.- ela se endireitou na cadeira, parecendo prestes a responder uma questão difícil de uma prova.- Eu não quero.

- Não...não quer?- a voz do Sr. Weasley era levemente surpresa, mas um sorriso maior apareceu em seu rosto.

- Não.- Hermione falou mais calma, não queria parecer rude.- Eu quero conseguir um cargo no Ministério, _sim_. Mas não assim. Quero terminar Hogwarts, quero lutar por isso como qualquer outra pessoa. Sei que fizemos coisas que parecem incríveis aos ouvidos de outras pessoas, mas tivemos _muita_ ajuda. Acho que não devemos misturar as coisas. Eu quero trabalhar no Ministério, mas quero mostrar que sou realmente adequada para o cargo que estiver me inscrevendo.

Sr. Weasley olhava surpreso para a garota, os olhos arregalados.

- Como vou saber se estão me oferecendo o emprego porque acham realmente que _sou capaz_ ou se acham que eu sou apenas a amiga de Harry Potter, o eterno menino-que-sobreviveu, o Eleito?

- Hermione...- o Sr. Weasley fechou os olhos por um breve momento.- ... é exatamente isso que eu queria dizer.

- E-eu... eu acho que o que o Ministério realmente pensa é que Harry fez tudo sozinho. Acham que eu e Rony estivemos lá para ajudar, mas certamente não nos dão o devido crédito.

Ela falara tudo que queria, sentia que sua respiração estava alterada, como se tivesse acabado de tirar um peso de suas costas.

- Bom, você tem a mesma opinião que eu tenho. É isso que queria explicar para Harry e Rony. Se quiserem aceitar o cargo, eu não sou ninguém para dizerem o que devem fazer. Mas nunca, eu repito, _nunca_ se deixem acomodar por um _status_, por uma _fama_ que vocês criaram e que não se sabe por quanto tempo permanecerá.

Rony parecia entender o que o pai estava falando, tinha o rosto mais calmo. Moveu a mão silenciosamente e a pousou na de Hermione que no mesmo momento arriscou um olhar para o Sr. Weasley. O bruxo não pareceu notar que Rony se mexera.

- Admiro muito o que vocês fizeram. Vocês sabem disso. Sabem que meus elogios são sinceros. Mas aprendi muito trabalhando naquele lugar. Trilhem seu caminho com as suas pernas e valerá muito mais a pena quando chegarem onde querem chegar.

Ele se levantou indo em direção à mulher, deu-lhe um breve beijo no topo da cabeça. Hermione corou e desviou o olhar, parecia estar enxergando Rony no futuro, o jeito de Arthur Weasley deixara vestígios no filho.

- Tudo que vem fácil, vai fácil crianças. E tudo que é conquistado com esforço, _ninguém_ poderá lhes tirar.

Com um último sorriso ele saiu da cozinha e ouviram seus passos subirem a escada até o segundo andar. A Sra. Weasley se virou para eles.

- Seu pai está muito orgulhoso de você Rony. De _todos_ vocês.- ela olhou para Hermione.- Escute o que ele está dizendo. Ninguém se importa mais com vocês do que seus pais.

Ela se virou e assim que pôde, Hermione olhou para Rony com mais calma.

- Seu pai sabe do que está falando.

- É- Rony pareceu se perder em pensamentos por um segundo.- Vamos mandar as cartas? Para Neville e Luna?

Hermione prontamente se levantou. Mal começaram a subir a escada, escutaram passos que vinham em sua direção.

- Achei que tinha ouvido a voz de papai. - Gina estava extremamente corada, os cabelos despenteados e a roupa levemente desalinhada.- Ele chegou?

- Chegou.- Rony obviamente estava reparando no mesmo que Hermione reparara.- Por que?

O garoto não conseguira disfarçar o tom inquisitivo.

- Por nada. - Gina passou a mão nos cabelos.- Harry queria conversar com ele.

- Hum...- Rony tinha os olhos semi-cerrados.- Onde ele está?

- No seu quarto. Eu vou ajudar a mamãe.- ela rapidamente desceu a escada, antes que Rony pudesse continuar a encará-la.

Hermione apertou sua mão brevemente fazendo com que ele a fitasse.

- Rony...

- O que eles estavam _fazendo_?- as orelhas de Rony estavam incrivelmente vermelhas.- Já conversei com Harry, ele sabe que aprovo o namoro mas se ele está passando dos limites...

- Gina sabe exatamente quais são os limites. Não sabe? Além do mais, Rony eles...

- Você acha que Gina sabe. Ela é apenas uma _criança_ e...

- Rony, ela tem um ano a menos do que você.- Hermione falou sem pensar, sentindo suas bochechas corarem violentamente.- Dê algum crédito para a garota, ela _sabe_ se cuidar.

Rony respirava rapidamente. Fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça, e puxou Hermione pela mão para que continuassem a subir a escada. Hermione sabia que ele ainda estava pensando no que Harry e Gina poderiam estar fazendo.

- Você poderia falar com ela... não poderia?

- E-eu?

- _Por favor_, Hermione! Ela sempre escuta você. Eu só me preocupo...você sabe como é... eu não saberia como falar com o Harry.

Ele estava muito vermelho. Hermione sabia que teria mais facilidade em falar com Gina sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao namoro dela com Harry do que Rony.

- O.k. Vou falar com ela então, se isso te deixa mais tranqüilo.

Rony não respondeu, o rosto ainda vermelho.

Hermione sabia que estavam indo para o quarto de Rony pegar tinta e pergaminho para que pudessem enviar as cartas logo. Ela torceu para que Harry estivesse num estado melhor do que Gina quando o encontrassem.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

_Flashback_

Rony estava sentado na sua poltrona favorita na sala comunal. Passara o dia inteiro ouvindo comentário e piadinhas sobre um tal artigo que saíra no Profeta. Tinha em suas mãos trêmulas o jornal, resolvera ler antes de ir para o jantar, o que tanto a escola falava.

Lia e relia o que havia sido escrito por Rita Skeeter, sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Harry realmente falara tudo aquilo?

_"Acho que herdei a minha força dos meus pais, sei que eles teriam muito orgulho de mim se me vissem agora..."_

Rony sacudia a cabeça, não podia ser verdade. Certamente aquela Skeeter aumenta tudo o que Harry havia dito para ela na entrevista. Porém, logo seus olhos recaíram mais abaixo, nas seguintes linhas. O barulho da sala comunal pareceu sumir enquanto ele lia com mais atenção o que estava ali.

_ "Harry finalmente encontrou carinho em Hogwarts. Seu amigo íntimo, Colin Creevey, diz que o garoto raramente é visto sem a companhia de Hermione Granger, uma linda menina nascida trouxa que, como Harry, é uma das primeiras alunas da escola."_

Nada ali era novo para Rony, ele sabia que Hermione sempre andava com os dois. No momento, ele sabia que a amiga se dividia entre ele e Harry, já que não estavam se falando. Ele sabia o quanto os dois eram amigos, mas ler do jeito que Skeeter havia posto, parecia piorar seu ânimo. Uma pedra pareceu se alojar no fundo de seu estômago e de repente ele não sentia mais fome.

Hermione apareceu na sala comunal naquele momento, dois livros grossos nos braços.

- Oi, Rony.- ele reparou que as bochechas da amiga tingiram-se de um rosa claro quando ele a olhou, mas ele não estava com bom humor para tentar decifrar o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione.

- Ah, oi...- ele apenas levantou os olhos brevemente para a garota.

Não sabia por que, mas o que havia lido no artigo de Skeeter lhe dava uma sensação incômoda na boca do estômago. Sabia como Hermione e Harry eram amigos, mas ler da forma como estava exposto no jornal, era como receber um banho de água fria.

- Eu estive pensando...- a garota parecia realmente nervosa, suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas.-... não é melhor você conversar com o Harry? Quero dizer, eu sei como você ficou magoado com essa situação toda, mas a amizade de vocês está acima disso, não está?

- Ah, isso eu já não sei.- o garoto a olhou, parecia nervoso.- Mas talvez isso seja uma daquelas coisas que só _você sabe_ e mais ninguém.

- Não entendi.- a garota sentou-se próxima a ele, um olhar desafiador no rosto.

- Você sempre sabe de tudo, não sabe?

Hermione rolou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Rony, eu só sugeri que você falasse com o Harry, pois eu acho que existem coisas mais importantes do que...

- Mais importantes _do que_...? Não estou pedindo que você entenda, Hermione.- ele desviou o olhar.- Não precisa ficar aqui falando comigo. Vá atrás do Harry, certamente vocês dois têm _muitos _assuntos para conversar.

Hermione sentiu-se confusa, ofendida. O garoto falava friamente com ela.

- Rony... do que você está falando? Eu vim até aqui falar com você e...

- Não precisa ter _pena_.- ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e ela pôde enxergar a raiva lampejar no olhar do ruivo.- Pode ir ficar com o Harry. Certamente ele é melhor companhia do que _eu_...

Rony levantou-se com um salto e jogou o jornal que estivera segurando com violência no sofá. Hermione ficou observando, boquiaberta, o amigo distanciar-se dela com passos rápidos, saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Ela olhou o jornal que o amigo acabara de jogar ao seu lado e sentiu seu ânimo despencar. Aquele artigo _de novo_ não.Já agüentara piadas o suficiente sobre aquilo. Suspirou e permaneceu sentada, olhando para o nada, enquanto mais e mais pessoas saiam em direção ao Salão Principal para jantar.

Ela sabia que a partir daquele momento teria que se dividir cada vez mais entre os dois amigos e Rony estava visivelmente muito magoado com Harry, todas aquelas palavras de auto-depreciação fizeram Hermione sentir que Rony precisava dela tanto quanto de Harry, ambos tinham seus problemas e ela não deixaria nenhum dos dois desamparados.

(...)

Hermione sabia que Harry não gostava realmente de acompanhá-la a biblioteca, mas aquilo era um hábito que ela jamais conseguiria abandonar.

Krum já se tornara um visitante constante das estantes empoeiradas da biblioteca de Hogwarts e Hermione já começava a sentir certa irritação no hábito do garoto: após ele, sempre aparecia um pequeno fã clube que era capaz de tirá-la do sério. Risadinhas constantes e cada vez mais altas enchiam o lugar toda vez que Krum estava lá.

- Ele nem ao menos é bonito! Elas só gostam dele porque é famoso! Não olhariam duas vezes se ele não fosse capaz de fazer aquele tal de Fingimento Wonky...

- Finta de Wronski.- a voz de Harry parecia impaciente, mas ela não desviou os olhos de Krum.

O garoto a encarou de volta e logo desviou o olhar para Harry. Permaneceu olhando o garoto durante alguns instantes e após isso, saiu da biblioteca arrastado os pés, as costas levemente curvadas.

(...)

Hermione não podia negar o fato de que a primeira tarefa do torneio se aproximava com uma velocidade acima do normal, mas naquele momento achava que Rony também precisava de sua companhia. Odiava ver os amigos sem se falar, mas sentia que Rony realmente sofria com isso: ainda não aceitara o fato de Harry ser campeão da escola.

- Final de semana em Hosgmeade, anime-se Rony!- a voz de Dino tirou Hermione de seus pensamentos.

- Hum, certo.- ele olhou despreocupadamente para Hermione.- Você vai?

- Ah, sim...- a garota sentiu o rosto corar.

- Estou realmente precisando de uma cerveja amanteigada.- Rony riu e Hermione o imitou, fazia tempo que não via o humor do amigo melhorar.

- Ah, estou pensando em ir um pouco mais tarde.- Hermione já ia se levantando, uma idéia surgindo em sua cabeça.- Encontro com você no Três Vassouras?

Rony a mirou, aturdido.

- Tudo bem.

Mas antes de se afastar, Hermione pôde perceber que o amigo franzia a testa, observando ela se afastar do grupo de garotos.

(...)

-... certamente vai lhe fazer bem sair um pouco do castelo.

- Mas e o Rony? Você não quer ir com ele?

Hermione não soube dizer se sentiu o rosto corar porque seu plano estava prestes a ser descoberto ou se fora pelo fato de Harry falar com tamanha naturalidade aquilo: o amigo desconfiara que ela gostaria de ir com Rony. O jeito que ele falara, a deixara sem jeito.

- Ah... bem... Pensei que a gente podia se encontrar com ele no Três Vassouras...

- Não.- a voz de Harry lhe dizia claramente que não haveria discussão.

- Ah, Harry, isso é tão bobo...

Harry continou firme em sua decisão e só aceitou ir ao passeio vestindo a capa da invisibilidade.

Quando Harry aceitou sua sugestão de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, a amiga alegando que ele não precisava falar com Rony, Hermione sentiu uma pontada de decepção quando não visualizou nenhum cabelo ruivo sentado nas mesas do bar.

Mal sabia ela que Rony ficara longos minutos sentado lá, mirando furtivamente a porta, alheio as conversas de Simas e Dino. Mas Hermione não aparecia e ele não ficaria esperando. Xingando-se mentalmente, ele se levantou e sugeriu aos amigos que saíssem do bar, sua cabeça repleta de pensamentos em que Harry e Hermione passeavam por Hogsmeade sozinhos, a caminhada pontuada de sorrisos e longas conversas. Desejou que não tivesse pensando aquilo, pois a raiva caminhou ao lado dele até o momento em que alcançou os portões de Hogwarts e migrou para a sala comunal.

Subiu ao dormitório, ainda irritado, não querendo falar com ninguém. Mirou seus cabelos despenteados pelo vento e passou um minuto inteiro olhando seu reflexo. Uma vozinha chata no fundo de sua cabeça falava.

"_O que você esperava de diferente? Seu reflexo não mudaria da noite para o dia. Você nada mais é do que o amigo pobre de Harry Potter, apenas mais um Weasley para completar a coleção."_

_(...)_

**- Hermione Granger-**

Encontraram o amigo sentado próximo à janela, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, fitando o jardim. Não parecera perceber que haviam entrado no quarto.

- Olá, Harry.- Hermione arriscou. O amigo a fitou, curioso.

- Ah, olá.

Rony não olhou para o amigo, ainda parecia nervoso. Rapidamente, apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho, pena e tinteiro e voltou para a porta.

- Ah, é claro...- Rony sacudiu a cabeça.- Gina falou que você queria falar com papai? Ele já está em casa.

- Ótimo.- Harry prontamente se levantou.- Vou ir falar com ele.

Rony já virara as costas para sair do quarto, mas Hermione não saíra do lugar.

- Está tudo bem com você, Harry?

- Tudo bem sim. Só quero a opinião do Sr. Weasley.

Hermione arriscou um olhar para Rony, que agora mirava os dois.

- Que opinião?- Rony deu dois passos em direção à Hermione, mirando o amigo.

- Bom...- Harry não parecia a vontade.- Quero a ajuda dele. Estou pensando em alugar um apartamento, sabe. E _logo_, de preferência. Não posso continuar abusando da hospitalidade da sua família.

Rony ficou incrivelmente vermelho. Instantes antes só estivera pensando no namoro de Harry e sua irmã e em como aquilo era capaz de aborrecê-lo. Porém, perante a preocupação do amigo, aquilo parecia incrivelmente insignificante.

- Você _não_ está abusando da nossa hospitalidade!- Rony caminhara para mais próximo do amigo agora.- Harry, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar... não pense que você está...

- Mas está na hora!- Harry virou as costas para Rony e Hermione. Começou a caminhar pelo quarto, parecendo ansioso.- Não vou nunca mais voltar para a casa dos Dursley, isso _nunca_ passou pela minha cabeça. E não posso continuar aqui! Gina logo estará indo para Hogwarts e por mais que vocês tenham sido maravilhosos para mim, durante todos esses anos, preciso tocar a vida para frente.

Hermione sentia seu coração acelerado, compreendia perfeitamente bem o que o amigo queria dizer. Tudo estava mudando, Harry estava sendo forçado a tomar certas atitudes que talvez ele não tomaria se tivesse os pais vivos. Talvez ele esperaria ter uma estabilidade no primeiro emprego e apenas após isso resolveria morar sozinho.

- Não estou mais nas minhas férias de Hogwarts.- Harry olhou para Rony e sorriu.- A partir de agora, tudo será diferente.

Rony permanecia muito quieto, mirando o amigo.

- Harry, você não precisa...

- Rony, eu quero que você entenda...

- Espere, escute o que tenho para dizer.- Rony parecia extremamente concentrado agora.- Estou pensando em sair de casa também e...

- O que?- a voz de Hermione saiu antes que ela pudesse detê-la.

Rony estendeu a mão em direção a ela para que ela se calasse. A garota franziu a sobrancelha, obviamente ofendida.

- Quero ajudar Jorge com a loja. Acho que no começo será mais difícil para ele.

- Onde você está querendo chegar?- Harry parecia cansado de toda aquela argumentação, jogou-se sentado na cama mais próxima, Rony o imitou.

- Você não precisa sair correndo para alugar um apartamento _"no susto_", pode procurar com calma. O flat que os gêmeos estavam morando é pequeno, mas...

A voz de Rony pareceu morrer por um instante e Hermione teve certeza que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, a voz dele o denunciava quando ele continuou.

-... acredito que seja uma boa idéia. Por uns dias, enquanto você precisar. Eu vou pra lá, com o Jorge.- ele pareceu orgulhoso de si mesmo enquanto falava.

- Ele já sabe disso?- Hermione perguntara, mais para lembrar os garotos que ainda estava ali.

- Não.- Rony a mirou, o rosto confuso.- Mas acredito que não vá se importar.

A garota assentiu e permaneceu calada, fugindo dos olhos de Rony para mirar as próprias mãos.

- Então, o que você me diz?

Por um momento, Hermione achou que Rony fosse acrescentar um "cara" no final da frase, tamanha era a naturalidade com que discutiam a questão. Harry sorria, um brilho nos olhos.

- Não quero incomodar...

- Sei que o flat não é muito grande, mas podemos revezar quem dormirá no sofá.- Rony batia a mão contra a do amigo agora, o cumprimento se perdendo enquanto Hermione bufava irritada.

- OU podem ajeitar um lugar mais adequado para dormir, vocês _são_ bruxos sabem?- a voz de Hermione assumira aquele tom de sabe-tudo, parecia que estavam de volta ao primeiro ano da escola.

Rony estava extremamente vermelho quando olhou para a garota.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem que não domino feitiços domésticos, Hermione.- era incrível como sua voz mudava quando começava a falar com a garota, falava mais alto do que gostaria.

- Pois deveria começar a aprender. Ou você acha que vai ser tudo fácil a partir do momento que sair da casa dos seus pais?

- Em nenhum momento eu falei que seria fácil eu só...

- _Parem_, vocês dois!- a voz de Harry saiu mais alta do que planejara, Hermione e Rony se sobressaltaram. Não haviam percebido que Rony agora estava em pé, próximo de Hermione, ambos em posições de defesa, como que prontos para começar uma nova discussão, praticamente da mesma maneira que haviam feito durante todos os anos em Hogwarts. – Eu _não acredito_ que vocês vão começar de novo com essas brigas.

Hermione abaixou os olhos, nitidamente envergonhada. Rony mirou os pergaminhos e a pena que tinha na mão, curvou-se para pegar o tinteiro que deixara na cama, evitando o olhar dos amigos.

- Desculpe...- Hermione não olhava Rony.- Não quis.. quero dizer... acho uma ótima idéia você ajudar seu irmão, você sabe disso.

- Sei...- Rony deu dois passos em direção à ela, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para a garota na sua frente.- Me desculpe, também.

- Você não tem do que se desculpar... eu não deveria...- a voz de Hermione estava mais baixa agora, parecia que não saia de sua boca. Ela sentiu-se corar violentamente, tinha plena consciência que Harry estava ao lado dos dois quando começou a caminhar em direção ao ruivo.

Minutos antes estavam agindo como um casal, começando a trilhar um caminho diferente, onde ambos admitiam o que sentiam. E agora, em apenas minutos, pareciam ter voltado no tempo e brigavam como duas crianças.

- _Ah, não_.- a voz de Harry sobressaltou Hermione.- Com licença, eu vou atrás do seu pai, Rony. Não quero assistir a cena da Sala Precisa toda de novo, quando Hermione se pendurar no seu pescoço.

Os passos de Harry foram rápidos e logo o garoto estava fora de vista. Bateu a porta a passar, talvez com mais violência do que desejara.

Hermione havia perdido a noção do tempo. Gina certamente estava ajudando a Sra. Weasley na cozinha e ela sentia-se culpada por não estar lá, auxiliando no que pudesse.

Rony ainda tinha seguro em suas mãos o material que necessitavam para escreverem as cartas. Hermione foi até ele e tirou os pergaminhos de suas mãos.

- V-vamos escrever a carta...quero dizer, as cartas... para Luna e Neville.

Ela pegou os pergaminhos, a pena e o tinteiro e foi em direção à pequena mesa do quarto de Rony.

Ele permaneceu parado, Hermione arriscou um olhar para o ruivo. Ele mirava a porta fechada, perdido em seus pensamentos. Hermione voltou sua atenção para a carta que deveria estar escrevendo. Desculpara-se com ele, o que mais poderia fazer? Aparentemente, ele ficara realmente magoado, pois ainda não voltara a falar.

Hermione molhou a pena no tinteiro e descansou ela acima do papel por alguns instantes. Começou a escrever a carta para Neville, mandaria ela primeiro para que desse tempo do amigo se programar, torcendo para que ele e Luna pudessem comparecer. Ela não conseguiu perceber quando nem como, mas sentiu que Rony parara atrás de sua cadeira. Ela mal começara a escrever "_Caro Neville", _quando sentiu as mãos de Rony pousarem em seus ombros. O último _"e"_ que escrevera terminou com um rabisco indecifrável enquanto ela recuperava-se do susto e tentava se lembrar de onde estava sua varinha para concertar o erro que cometera, pelo simples fato de Rony estar tão próximo dela novamente.

Será que ela não conseguiria se acostumar com o toque do ruivo? Será que toda vez seria tão surpreendente assim? Ela não podia negar que gostava daquela sensação de euforia que passava pelo seu corpo, do arrepio que a tomava. Seu cérebro trabalhou rapidamente, enquanto ela descansava a pena. Levou as duas mãos aos cabelos, ajeitando-os rapidamente, sentindo-se mais envergonhada do que nunca.

- Você me assustou, Rony.- ela levou uma das mãos ao coração, sentindo que batia descompassado.

Levantou-se da cadeira, afastando-se do toque do ruivo que a deixara completamente sem chão. Quando haviam se beijado tão docemente debaixo das árvores do pomar havia sido diferente, havia um clima de romantismo no ar e Hermione sentia-se completamente à vontade de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

O que a deixava tão se graça agora, era que por um momento esquecera de todo o caminham que haviam trilhado até ali, esquecera que já haviam trocado beijos e algumas pequenas declarações de seus sentimentos. Pareceu, por um momento, que eles eram apenas o Rony e Hermione de antes, brigando por algum motivo estúpido. Os olhos dela se perderam na porta que Harry fechara instantes antes e seu estômago afundou, deixando-a completamente nervosa.

Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, ainda confusa no que estava fazendo, Hermione sentiu Rony se mover em direção a ela. Sentiu a mão dele em seu braço, um arrepio subindo de onde suas peles faziam contato e migrando para todo o seu corpo, que respondia a proximidade do garoto.

Ela sentiu Rony beijar o lado esquerdo do seu rosto, mas manteve-se de costas para ele, ainda tentando controlar sua respiração.

- Onde você vai? Não íamos escrever as cartas?- ele sussurrou, provocando uma nova onda de arrepios.

- S-sim... mas _eu consegui_ rabiscar sem querer o q-que estava escrevendo.

- Hum...- Rony aproximou novamente o rosto, encostando nos cabelos de Hermione.- Você quer que eu escreva?

- N-não precisa.

Ela resolveu se virar, fazendo com que o garoto se afastasse apenas alguns centímetros. O mirou nos olhos, reunindo toda a coragem que pôde. Arrependeu-se no instante seguinte, Rony tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Ela teve certeza que já havia visto aquele brilho antes, mas teve todos os seus pensamentos arrancados de sua mente, pois no instante seguinte, Rony juntara seus lábios rapidamente, a beijando como nunca fizera antes.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ele mirava as costas de Hermione enquanto a amiga simplesmente começava a escrever as cartas que haviam planejado, parecia alheia aos sentimentos que passavam dentro dele.

Primeiramente ele olhou a porta que Harry fizera questão de fechar, obviamente querendo que os dois amigos se entendessem, os lembrando da empolgação do beijo que haviam trocado na Sala Precisa. Rony também não queria ter começado aquela discussão boba, e agora sentia-se aliviado ao percebera que ela terminara antes mesmo de começar. Sabia que o objetivo de Hermione era apenas ajudá-lo, mas a amiga ainda não era cem por cento eficiente em largar de mão a mania de querer os ensinar tudo.

Ele observou Hermione, e antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais inteligente para fazer, fez o que seu coração mandou. Quantas vezes havia a observado estudar, fazer os deveres da escola, ou ler um livro apenas para se distrair? E _quantas_ vezes ele havia _negado_ para si mesmo que sua vontade era ir até ela e fazer o que estava prestes a fazer?

Colocou as duas mãos, uma de cada lado, alcançando os ombros de Hermione. Tentou ser o mais delicado que pôde, mas percebeu que a garota deixara a pena escorregar erroneamente pelo pergaminho. Sorriu, gostava de observar as reações que causava nela.

- Você me assustou, Rony.- a garota passava as mãos pelos cabelos fofos, nervosa. Ele lutou contra a vontade de puxá-la para si, naquele instante, para que pudesse beijá-la enquanto saborearia o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos. Aproveitou para observar o que causava nela, o passo seguinte à aceitação de que ele sentia-se extremamente alterado pela garota, era poder ver o rosto dela corar enquanto ele se aproximava, poder sentir a forma que ela correspondia aos seus beijos.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, quase não percebeu quando a amiga se levantou, distanciando-se dele, a mão dela posicionada como que avaliando os próprios batimentos cardíacos.

Não pensou duas vezes. Ele sabia o que queria, não podia ficar nem mais um minuto longe dela. Queria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado de Hermione, queria poder recuperar todo o tempo que haviam perdido. Ele rapidamente terminou com a distância que se formara entre eles, aproveitando-se de um momento de distração da garota, que permaneceu parada. ncia que se formara entre eles, aproveitando-se de um momento de distraçr todo o tempo que haviam roximava, poder seSegurou seu braço, impedindo que ela pudesse se afastar novamente.

Ele respirou fundo, controlando o nervosismo que se espalhava em seu corpo toda vez que precisava tomar a iniciativa. Mas o que podia fazer? Hermione já fizera muito. Ela havia o beijado primeiramente, e além do mais, em diversas situações que haviam passado ela que fazia questão de estar sempre um passo a frente, provando para ele que ela já deixara de se enganar há muito tempo, assumindo o que sentia por ele. Beijou seu rosto delicadamente.

- Onde você vai? Não íamos escrever as cartas?- ele sussurrou, falando qualquer coisa, apenas para fazer com que a atenção dela se focasse nele.

- S-sim... mas eu consegui rabiscar sem querer o q-que estava escrevendo.

Seu coração parecia estar no dobro do tamanho real. A voz dela alterada, quase um sussurro. Ele teve que conter todo o seu corpo para manter a calma.

- Hum...- deliciou-se com o barulho da expiração alterada da garota no momento que ele descansou o rosto em seus cabelos..- Você quer que eu escreva?

- N-não precisa.

Ela se virou, ele se preparou para a onda que ocorreria em seu corpo no momento que seus olhos se encontrassem. Sustentou o olhar da garota, mas não pôde se conter. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu tremer. Os olhos castanhos dela o olhando com surpresa, a respiração dela descompassada alcançando seu rosto, a proximidade que estavam: tudo implorava para que ele calasse o grito em seus pensamentos, que insistia para que ele quebrasse a distância entre eles.

Ele sabia que não conseguiria se conter no instante em que seus lábios se encontraram. Sentiu a surpresa de Hermione, a garota levou a mão ao peito dele, parecendo querer o manter levemente afastado. Mas ele sentiu que já era tarde. O perfume dela já alcançara suas narinas e no momento que Hermione moveu seus lábios em resposta aos dele e o gosto dela o alcançou, seu corpo agiu sem comando.

Ele sabia que era mais forte do que Hermione, sabia que a mão que ela mantinha em seu peito, ainda assustada demais para tirá-la de lá, não era capaz de mantê-lo longe. A garota pareceu perceber isso, no instante seguinte alcançara seus cabelos.

Sabia que ela estava muito surpresa, ou extremamente nervosa. A outra mão dela tremeu levemente quando a colocou no rosto dele. O toque quente dela pareceu acordar algo dentro dele.

Hermione parecia querer controlar a situação. Enquanto Rony a envolvia fortemente com os braços, ela parecia manter seu corpo o mais imóvel que podia.

Rony não parecia capaz de parar, movia seus lábios cada vez mais rapidamente, esperando uma resposta à altura. Quando finalmente a recebeu e sentiu que Hermione recuperava-se do susto, deixou que a garota assumisse o controle por alguns minutos.

Hermione jogou o peso de seu corpo para cima do ruivo, não se importando com o fato de que o equilíbrio estava sendo perdido. Rony deu dois passos para trás, segurando o corpo da garota fortemente contra o seu.

Rony deslizou a mão pelas costas dela, cada vez mais baixo até alcançar a sua cintura. Parou por um instante, analisando a resposta de Hermione.

A garota ainda o beijava, parecia levemente fora de si agora. Ele lutava para manter o controle e ao mesmo tempo corresponder ao beijo.

Sua mão desceu apenas mais alguns centímetros, aos poucos conhecendo o corpo de Hermione, testando as reações que causava nela.

O momento pareceu congelar, ele sentiu Hermione diminuir a intensidade do beijo apenas por um instante, as bocas ainda uma na outra, confundindo-se naquele beijo que parecia não ter fim. Seu temor de que havia ido longe demais durou apenas um segundo. Um leve som indecifrável escapou dos lábios de Hermione e ele sentiu como se algo dentro dele explodisse: o pouco controle que ainda tinha, perdeu-se _completamente._ Ele não agia mais movido pelos seus pensamentos, sua mente parecia vazia. Não parecia achar que aquilo era errado, precipitado, que poderia estar assustando a garota.

Hermione não o parava. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir um leve toque percorrer seu pescoço, descer pelo seu peito e parar na sua barriga. Era como se Hermione respondesse à ele, como se quisesse pagar na mesma moeda.

A garota parecia tímida, parecia conter tudo que estava se passando dentro dela. Rony a segurou firme contra seu corpo, ao contrário dela, ele não conseguia mais conter tudo que estava se passando com ele. Quando percebeu, seu corpo estava sobre a garota que havia segurado fortemente ao redor de seu pescoço no trajeto até a cama. Não _acreditava _que estava fazendo isso. Precisava parar, não podia se descontrolar desse jeito. Hermione significava muito mais para ele, não queria que ela pensasse nada de ruim a respeito dele.

Então por que ela não parava? Por que ela agora deslizava novamente aos mãos pelo corpo dele? Afastou todos os pensamentos de sua mente, sabia que não queria parar de beijá-la. Sabia que no momento que seus lábios se afastassem o momento poderia ser quebrado.

Mas naquele momento, seu corpo inteiro pareceu perceber que estava colado no de Hermione. Ele sentia cada parte do corpo dela embaixo do dele, pressionado fortemente. A respiração dela era rápida. Ele não se importou com que aconteceria, tirou os lábios dos dela e abriu rapidamente os olhos. Ela não abriu os dela, conhecendo Hermione como ele conhecia, sabia que ela não iria querer olhá-lo naquele momento. Será que estava tão envergonhada como ele estava por ter chegado até ali?

Observou o rosto corado dela rapidamente, o peito que se movia rapidamente com o descompasso de sua respiração. Sem pensar duas vezes, alcançou com os lábios a pele nua do pescoço dela. Com cuidado para não assustá-la, beijou delicadamente cada pedaço que pôde, sentindo-se imensamente recompensado por ter tido a idéia, pois agora seu ouvido estava extremamente próximo do rosto da garota, e aquele som indecifrável e contido saía novamente dos lábios dela.

Por um momento ele achou que ela fosse o parar, pois uma de suas mãos parou a viagem que fazia pelo corpo dele e alcançou seus cabelos. Porém, quase no mesmo instante, ele sentiu uma de suas pernas se mover por debaixo de seu corpo, procurando espaço para escapar do aperto: ela prendeu fortemente a cintura dele, puxando-o mais para perto, em um espaço que certamente não existia mais.

Sentiu que devia parar, sentiu que estavam indo rápido demais. A perna de Hermione não moveu-se um milímetro. Sentiu que seu próprio rosto devia estar extremamente vermelho, a proximidade que estavam agora permitira que Hermione soubesse _o quanto_ o estava afetando.

Sua mão pareceu se mover sem comando, enquanto seus lábios silenciavam o barulho da respiração de Hermione com outro beijo, ele alcançou a coxa dela que o envolvia. Era a primeira vez que a tocava daquele jeito, sentiu a agonia de seu corpo implorar para que não parasse, no momento em que toda a pele da garota se arrepiou ao seu toque.

A mão de Hermione pareceu mais forte do que deveria quando alcançou seu braço, rapidamente moveu-se para suas costas em um aperto quase violento. Ela não demorou muito para abandonar a tentativa e levou a mão para debaixo da camiseta que Rony vestia, alcançando a pele nua de suas costas.

Com uma respiração profunda e uma força que pareceu maior do que os dois Hermione afastou seus rostos e abriu os olhos, Rony a fitou de volta. Os dois estavam muito vermelhos, as respirações em sincronia, a posição em que se encontravam obviamente os deixando constrangidos.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Onde estava com a cabeça? Por que deixara a situação chegar aonde chegara? Nunca achou que se descontrolaria daquele jeito.

Sentia a necessidade de aproximar seus corpos cada vez mais e mais, quando percebeu, sua perna estava enlaçada em Rony, fazendo com que não houvesse jeito de se separarem.

Mas ela _não era_ assim. Nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria de um modo tão natural? Acontecia apenas como se seus corpos respondessem um ao outro, e ela fazia apenas o que seu instinto mandava. Sabia que Rony tinha domínio da situação, ela sentia-se como uma idiota inexperiente, mas adorava ver o que estava causando no ruivo.

Suas mãos mexiam-se rapidamente, ansiando para conhecer cada parte do corpo de Rony. Adorava as formas que ele havia assumido depois que começara a jogar quadribol. Seu peito era forte e definido, assim como os braços e os contornos da barriga. Lentamente conforme ela sentia que podia, ela passeava a mão pelo corpo dele.

Mas não podia deixar aquilo ir mais além. Não podia. Não sabia porque, mas sentia que não devia ser assim. Não era a hora. Estava sendo tudo muito perfeito, após todos aqueles anos ela queria que tudo fosse do jeito que _era_ para ser. Não queria passar a idéia errada para Rony, não queria que ele pensasse que ela já havia feito _algo_ com outra pessoa.

Não podia fugir do calor que emanava de seu corpo quando estava assim tão próximo dele, não pôde conter todas as sensações que se apoderaram dela no momento em que ele lhe beijou o pescoço e passou a mão por sua coxa.

Teve que reunir toda a força que pôde para afastar seu rosto do dele e o encarar nos olhos. Será que teria como parar aquele momento?

Seu estômago revirou quando Rony a olhou nos olhos, era tão maravilhoso ver que ele estava tão alterado como ela. A pressão do corpo dele contra o dela era mais do que o suficiente para que ela soubesse o que estava ocasionando no ruivo, mas o olhar dele era mais significativo do que tudo.

- Mione...- ele não tinha fôlego. Ela sentiu-se extremamente entorpecida ao ouvir a voz dele. Estavam tão próximos que ela sentia a vibração no peito dele enquanto ele falava.- D-desculpe e-eu..

- Ron...- ela tentou falar mas o garoto ainda parecia assustado.- Ron...

Não conseguia falar mais alto do que aquilo. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, enquanto soltava um pouco a perna que ainda o envolvia para que Rony pudesse se ajeitar. Sabia que o garoto deveria estar muito constrangido com o fato de demonstrar tudo que estava acontecendo com ele.

- E-eu não deveria...eu só...- ele moveu-se lentamente, deitando de lado ao lado dela. Ela moveu-se lentamente para continuar abraçada a ela, querendo demonstrar que não havia ficado ofendida com nada.

- Tudo bem...- ela falou baixinho, uma das mãos no peito dele que ainda subia e descia rapidamente.- N-não foi v-você... v-você não fez nada sozinho...

- Mas eu...

- Eu não parei você...- ela olhou para baixo, evitando o olhar dele.- Se aconteceu o que aconteceu foi porque nós dois...

- Eu sei...- ele parecia mais calmo, sua mão deslizou pelos cabelos de Hermione.- Desculpa, Mione eu juro que _tentei_ mas... perdi o controle... você.. você...

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, ele colou a testa na dela, fechando os olhos.

- Você me fez perder _completamente_ o controle.

Um arrepio perpassou o corpo dela e ela não pôde conter uma risada baixa.

- Desculpe...- beijou delicadamente os lábios dele e seu rosto, e arriscou um leve beijo no pescoço do ruivo, para que ele sentisse o que ela havia sentido. – Eu também perdi o controle...

Quando o mirou novamente, ele tinha os olhos fechados.

As mãos dele acariciavam os cabelos dela, os dedos entrelaçados se perdendo nas mechas.

- Sei...- ele falou irônico. Seu rosto ficou novamente muito vermelho.

Beijou seus lábios delicadamente e o puxou para que se sentassem na cama, podendo recuperar o fôlego.

Hermione mirou a porta fechada, sentindo um medo só de pensar no que aconteceria se alguém entrasse momentos antes.

Rony suspirou, passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos os jogando para trás. Depois, descansou os dois cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Enquanto não encarava Hermione, parecia mais seguro para falar.

- Não quer que pense que não respeito você.- a voz dele parecia mais firme. Hermione sabia que ele precisava fugir do olhar dela para ter coragem de falar tudo que queria.

- Eu não penso isso, Rony...- ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a fitou, ela sorriu para ele. Ele esboçou um sorriso.

Os dois estavam mais calmos agora. Hermione passou a mão pela própria roupa, querendo que ela voltasse ao lugar. Ela sabia que não precisava dizer nada, esperava que ele entendesse tudo que ela sentia.

- Você sabe... o quanto é importante para mim... não sabe?- a voz dele era rouca e baixa.

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele sorrindo.

- Sei.

Roçou os lábios levemente nos dele. A mão de Rony já estava novamente em sua nuca.

- Não sei se devo _mesmo_ me desculpar.- o tom irônico voltava a voz do ruivo.- Você me provoca...

- Eu _não quero_ que você se desculpe...- ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dele.

Ele a mirou, Hermione pareceu enxergar novamente aquele brilho no olhar dele.

- Hermione...- ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Ela aproximou rapidamente a boca do ouvido do ruivo.

- Se eu desculpasse você, você entenderia como algo negativo e certamente não repetiria o que fez não é?- ele descansou uma das mãos na coxa da garota, que não o afastou.- Normalmente é assim que funciona quando alguém pede desculpas...

Ele segurou o rosto dela para que se encarassem. Ela registrou aquele olhar para que nunca mais esquecesse.

Mas precisava os tirar daquele situação. Sentia-se extremamente envergonhada com o que acabara de dizer, mas sabia que era preciso. Rony precisava saber como ela se sentia, precisava entender que não fizera nada de errado. Ele parecia ainda sem palavras.

- Hermione...

- Vamos, Ron...- ela levantou-se rapidamente. Por um momento achou que não conseguiria ficar em pé, suas pernas ainda tremiam.- Precisamos mandar aquelas cartas logo, ou o Harry não terá todos os seus convidados presentes.

- Ah, sim...- Rony mirou os próprios pés.- Claro.

Rony permaneceu sentado, ainda extremamente envergonhado, ela virou-se de costas para ele, dando um momento para que ele "voltasse ao normal".

Antes de esperar um movimento por parte do ruivo ela voltou para a mesa que deixara a carta, registrando mentalmente que deveria ajeitar com algum feitiço o rabisco feito acidentalmente na carta que mandaria à Neville, assim que seu cérebro fosse capaz de lembrá-la onde ela havia deixado sua varinha.

_Flashback_

O plano para que Harry pudesse sair para ver Hagrid, que pedira para o garoto encontrá-lo, deveria começar com Hermione dizendo a senha à mulher gorda para que Harry pudesse sair da sala comunal sem ser visto.

Para que isso funcionasse, Hermione ficou na biblioteca até tarde da noite. Não haviam mais alunos ali apenas ela e Krum, que insistia em retirar sempre um livro diferente das prateleiras.

"_Pelo menos o fã clube barulhento não está aqui hoje..."._

- Com licença...- uma voz com um estranho sotaque fez ela levantar os olhos.- Possa mã sentar?

Ela não achou que seria simpático rir na cara de Vítor Krum devido ao seu sotaque estranho. Não entendeu porque o garoto pretendia dividir a mesa da biblioteca com ela, sendo que todas as outras estavam vazias.

- Claro.

Krum parecia mais desajeitado do que uma pessoa normal. Sentou-se e a mirou com vívido interesse.

- Você vãm bastãnt a biblioteca.

- Ah, sim- Hermione desviou o olhar dele.- Leitura é uma maneira de estudar sem cansar, para mim pelo menos.

Ela se perdeu em pensamentos, lembrando de quando Rony ou Harry a ironizavam por ler tanto. Para eles, certamente, ler apenas causaria sono.

- Meu nome é Vítor. Vítor Krum.- ele falou com uma voz segura, parecendo esquecer que puxara o assunto da biblioteca.

- Ah, eu sei quem você é. – Hermione sorriu para ele. Mesmo que não gostasse de quadribol, não tinha porque tratar o garoto mal.

- Hum...- o garoto sorriu para ela. Ele não era bonito, mas Hermione gostou do modo como ele parecia querer cultivar uma conversa com alguém de outro país.- E você... qual seu nomii?

- Hermione.- ela sorriu sem graça, sabia que se o garoto não conseguia nem pronunciar a palavra "nome", certamente não conseguiria pronunciar o seu.

- Bonite nomii.- ele não se arriscou a repetir o nome da garota.

Hermione sorriu de volta e mirou o relógio em seu próprio pulso. Estava na hora de ir até o quadro da mulher gorda para abrir a passagem, assim Harry conseguiria encontrar Hagrid.

- Ah, desculpe V-Vítor.- ela fez uma careta.- Ah, tudo bem se lhe chamar assim não é? É que tenho que ir...já é tarde sabe...

- Sim...- o garoto prontamente se levantou, Hermione se perguntando porquê ele ficara até agora ali, se não estava lendo mais nada e certamente não iria retirar nenhum livro.- Nos vemãs outra horra...

- Claro. Até mais!- Hermione sorriu timidamente para o garoto, não estava acostumada a ser observada daquela forma. Caminhou rapidamente em direção à torre da Grifinória, um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Por que estava se sentindo assim? Levemente eufórica? Será que se devia ao fato de achar que o garoto havia ficado até aquele horário apenas para conversar com ela? Ela sacudiu a cabeça e levou a mão à testa.

"_Você não sabe porque ele ainda estava lá... poderia estar apenas matando o tempo antes de voltar para aquele navio sombrio da Durmstrang."_

Mas manteve o sorriso no rosto, sentindo-se estranha. Será que era assim que suas colegas de quaro se sentiam quando achavam que um garoto as estava admirando? _Será_ que Vítor Krum estava a admirando? Será que havia _realmente_ reparado nela?

"_Bom, já que mais ninguém repara não há mal nenhum se ele reparar."_

Reprimiu tal pensamento sabendo exatamente quem ela gostaria que a olhasse daquela maneira, tão interessado em apenas trocar algumas palavras.

Disse a senha à mulher gorda e escutou um "Obrigado" quando Harry, invisível, passava por ela.

Sentou-se em umas das poltronas da sala comunal absorta em pensamentos, mal sabendo que a pequena conversa que tivera com Krum a levaria a um futuro cheio de brigas com verdades sendo jogadas na cara, travadas com a pessoa que insistia em aparecer durante todos os instantes em sua cabeça.

"_Ron..."_

Como sempre seu pensamento voltava ao ruivo, ela balançou a cabeça enquanto uma imagem vívida se formava em seu pensamento. Rony sentado com ela na mesa da biblioteca, conversando com ela enquanto ela terminava alguma pesquisa em um livro. Na sua imaginação, Rony não xingava ela por estar demorando ou por estar até tarde na biblioteca. Parado, ao seu lado, _apenas_ por ser ela quem estava lá.


	8. Naturalidade

**Capítulo 8- Naturalidade **

** -Hermione Granger-**

Tudo estava ocorrendo conforme Hermione planejara. Isso era algo positivo, considerando que quando algo saía de seu controle e atrapalhava a rotina que gostaria que houvesse, a garota ficava nitidamente abalada.

As cartas de Neville e Luna já haviam sido mandadas por coruja, após Hermione localizar sua varinha e corrigir o erro que havia cometido na de Neville. Ao lembrar disso uma estranha sensação se apoderou de seu estômago e ela ficou parada, durantes longos minutos, deixando-se envolver pelas lembranças que tomaram a sua mente.

Sentiu o rosto corar e balançou a cabeça. Fitou as duas pessoas à sua frente. Gina e a Sra. Weasley já haviam escolhido todos os livros necessários para a volta a Hogwarts e Hermione achava-se parada, segurando seu exemplar de Poções para a sétima série.

Enquanto ela levava o livro para a pilha que havia previamente separado no balcão, lembrava-se da breve despedida dela e de Rony, minutos antes de aparatar em direção ao Beco Diagonal. Na frente de toda a família, ainda sentada na mesa da cozinha, Rony parecia contido, envergonhado. Apenas lhe dera um breve beijo no rosto, corando ao fazer isso, pois a Sra. Weasley não desgrudava os olhos dos dois. Logo após, haviam se separado e ela ainda estava ali, no meio da maratona de compras que deveria enfrentar, ainda pensando nele.

Como podia ser tão Ronald Weasley perante a família e Harry? Ela até chegava a rir internamente, ao lembrar de como ele se comportava quando estavam a sós.

Sua mão descansava em cima do balcão, enquanto ela enxergava claramente as cenas dos beijos que haviam trocado, parecia que aquela sensação maravilhosa se apoderava dela enquanto ela pensava nele. Parecia conseguir sentir o perfume dele, parecia que ele ainda estava perto.

- Hermione, querida. Pronta para ir?- a Sra. Weasley sorria para ela, obviamente percebendo que a garota apenas estava de corpo presente ali.

- Ah, ainda não. Sinto muito, por um momento me esqueci do presente de Harry! Não quero atrasar vocês...

- Não se preocupe... não temos mais nada para comprar. Você já conseguiu todo o resto de sua lista?- a Sra. Weasley pegou a lista de Hermione e passou os olhos rapidamente por ela.

- Ah, sim.- Hermione ergueu os olhos para o teto, focalizando seu pensamento naquele instante, tentando lembrar se não esquecera nada.- Vestes, livros, pena, tinteiro, pergaminho...

Ela contava nos dedos, enquanto Gina vinha em direção a elas, um rosto intrigado.

- Não vou achar o presente de Harry aqui.

- Se você quiser pode ir para as outras lojas, ao contrário de você eu acredito que já achei o que quero dar de presente para Harry. Está por aqui... numa dessas prateleiras.

Hermione percorria com os dedos uma prateleira próxima, que continha alguns dos lançamentos.

- Um livro? Você não pode estar falando sério, Mione...- Gina ria para a amiga.

- Acho uma ótima idéia.- a Sra. Weasley sorriu para Hermione.- Que livro você está pensando em dar, querida?

- _Este_!- Hermione falara em tom triunfal, os olhos brilhando perante o achado. Havia visto brevemente o título enquanto procurava pelas leituras obrigatórias de Hogwarts. Parecia ser uma boa leitura e ela achava que Harry, após ter subestimado a história da magia durante ano, iria apreciar. Principalmente após descobrir que se tivesse prestado atenção ao professor Binns, poderia ter entendido com muito mais clareza diversos acontecimentos, como a passagem de dono para novo dono de uma tal varinha muito poderosa, conhecida por diversos nomes.

- _História da Magia Moderna_- Gina lia, um tom de divertimento tomando sua voz.

Hermione virou o livro em direção à Gina para que a garota pudesse ler o que estava em letras menores, abaixo do título.

- _Uma análise crítica de como os bruxos podem ocasionar a Segunda Grande Guerra da Magia_.

Hermione sorria para Gina, que mantinha a testa franzida quando tomou o livro de suas mãos.

- O que Harry pode querer com isso? Ele mesmo sabe tudo que aconteceu... viu pessoalmente. Além do mais – Gina suspirou- a Guerra terminou efetivamente há pouco tempo, o autor do livro escreveu analisando como estava tudo _antes_ da batalha em Hogwarts.

A Sra. Weasley já tirara o livro das mãos da filha, lendo atentamente o que estava escrito na contra-capa.

- Eu sei, mas você viu o subtítulo? _Os bruxos podem ocasionar a Segunda Grande Guerra da Magia_. Obviamente se refere ao fato do Ministério ter duvidado tanto tempo do Harry. Acho que é interessante para começar a coleção de livros que abordarão tudo que realmente aconteceu.

- _Cornélia Verath- _Gina leu o nome da autora, uma risada formando-se no rosto.- Não entendo qual a graça de ler um livro que já está desatualizado, Mione.

Hermione sorriu de um jeito debochado para Gina, enquanto a voz da Sra. Weasley lia o que estava escrito na contracapa que ela antes analisava, um tom curioso se formando conforme ela avançava na leitura.

_"Cornélia Verath faz uma análise de todos os acontecimentos recentes, localizando no tempo e espaço todos os fatos que podem estar nos levando de encontro a uma terrível Guerra._

_ - Aquele- que-não-deve-ser-nomeado voltou ao poder recentemente e está acumulando privilégios conforme o tempo passa. Isso está ocorrendo principalmente devido a descrença do Ministério em Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, que afirma, fazendo coro as palavras de Dumbledore, que o Lord das Trevas torna-se mais forte conforme o tempo passa."_

A Sra. Weasley sorria de um jeito tímido para Hermione, obviamente não entendendo também a escolha do presente.

- Vocês não vêem? Essa mulher provavelmente esteve escrevendo isso desde antes de Dumbledore morrer, talvez desde o final do Torneio Tribruxo! Claro que ela só pôde publicar o livro _agora_- Hermione girou os olhos, pois as duas mulheres a sua frente não pareciam estar acompanhando seu raciocínio- com tudo que estava acontecendo ela deve ter deixando essas idéias e suas pesquisas muito bem escondidas. Olha só o que aconteceu com o pai da Luna por mostrar publicamente que apoiava Harry!

- Estou começando a entender.- a Sra. Weasley olhava para o livro com um olhar pensativo.- É uma espécie de linha do tempo. Esse livro relata tudo que aconteceu _antes_ de vocês viajarem, antes de...

- Exato!- Hermione tinha um brilho no olhar, sentia-se ansiosa sem saber porque. Por um momento, pareceu que estava de volta a Hogwarts, explicando alguma matéria em voz alta para se fazer entender.- Na opinião da autora, claro. Mas já ouvi falar dela, seus livros são realmente bons.

Gina olhava para Hermione como se achasse que a amiga ficara maluca.

- Mione, você está me assustando.

- Ah, Gina. Imagine só!- Hermione já tirara o livro das mãos da Sra. Weasley e olhava para a capa de uma maneira que beirava a adoração.- Acredito que a autora provavelmente já começou a escrever _outro_ livro, narrando os acontecimentos recentes.

- _Se_ os Comensais da Morte não descobriram os rascunhos dela.- Gina riu e fitou a amiga, um olhar inquisitivo no rosto.- Mione, por um momento pensei- Gina inclinava a cabeça rindo da amiga- que você não gostasse que os outros falassem sobre você, Harry e Rony na Guerra? Toda aquela história de você falar para o Harry e para o Rony que não vai aceitar o emprego no Ministério...

- E _não_ vou! Mas obviamente essa autora pensa da mesma forma que pensamos. Não é má publicidade, certamente.- Hermione parecia estar falando mais para ela do que para as outras duas.

- Você não precisa disfarçar a sua empolgação de estar sendo citada em um _livro_.- Gina falou antes que a Sra. Weasley pudesse fazê-la se calar.

- E-eu..eu não...- Hermione estava muito vermelha.- Não estou...

- Mione, tudo bem.- Gina deu de ombros.- Acho muito interessante você sustentar a sua opinião de trilhar seu próprio caminho e mostrar perante a comunidade bruxa que você é capaz. Você não pode apagar a história, pode? Vocês serão famosos daqui para a frente...

- Verdade, querida.- a Sra. Weasley segurou a mão de Hermione.- E acho que você está certa de querer guardar todas essas informações. Afinal, daqui um tempo esta época será conhecida como um marco. Na verdade, _já é_ um marco.

Hermione sorriu e sentiu que começava a se acalmar. Tinha medo de que as duas entendessem de outra forma, que achassem que ela estava se enganando. O fato de gostar que tivessem livros narrando os feitos heróicos deles, pelo menos de um jeito fidedigno, parecia ir contra a idéia que ela frisava, de não querer ser tachada como apenas a amiga de Harry Potter. Mas ela não conseguia conter a animação que tomava conta dela, principalmente quando folheara os livros anteriormente e vira o nome dela, de Harry e Rony. Uma empolgação estranha tomava conta dela ao pensar que em alguns meses as livrarias certamente estaria cheias de livros narrando o final da Guerra.

Será que aquele tipo de publicidade não a incomodava apenas por considerar a leitura um dos hábitos mais saudáveis que alguém poderia nutrir? Ou será que na verdade estava se enganando, e gostaria realmente que todos soubessem seu nome?

_"Gostaria de ser reconhecida. Certamente..."_

Enquanto pagava pelos livros e separa o que escolhera para Harry para que fosse feito pacote para presente, sua cabeça trabalhava rapidamente.

"_Talvez eu me sinta tão contrária a aceitar o emprego no Ministério porque queira realmente terminar aquilo que comecei. Parece que meu esforço em Hogwarts foi esquecido. Eu não posso aceitar um emprego onde minhas referências sejam- lutou ao lado de Harry Potter na Segunda Grande Guerra. Espero que as pessoas que lerem esses livros vejam uma Hermione Granger que não se aproveitou da fama para pular etapas. Aí sim, valerá a pena ter meu nome do glossário de uma dessas publicações._"

Ela sabia que não precisava provar nada para ninguém. Mas se aceitasse o tal emprego, se é que iriam lhe oferecer, parecia perante toda a população que estaria se aproveitando de toda aquela fama! Gostaria que nos próximos livros, houvesse pelo menos uma citação a respeito dela.

"_Hermione Granger, que lutou na Segunda Grande Guerra ao lado do famoso Harry Potter e seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley, formou-se em Hogwarts e apenas após isso integrou o Ministério. Agora, trabalha buscando a melhoria das condições dos elfos domésticos e outras criaturas mágicas, destacando-se no seu setor."_

Ela saiu de seus pensamentos rindo consigo mesma. Sabia que bastaria apenas aquelas linhas, não precisava que citassem que havia viajado ao lado de Harry durante meses, que haviam quase morrido em Godric´s Hollow. Bastaria _aquilo_, para ela saber que havia valido a pena. _Ser reconhecida_. Provar perante todo o mundo bruxo, que o fato de seu sangue não ser puro, não a impedira de chegar onde chegou. Ela trilhara seu próprio caminho, fizera suas próprias escolhas.

E agora, estava na hora de aproveitar tudo aquilo que conseguira. Havia feito tanto em tão pouco tempo! E agora, terminaria Hogwarts e logo conseguiria um emprego. Em qualquer visão que tinha do seu futuro, Rony estava lá. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de tudo parecer mais especial agora, _mais certo_. Tudo parecia no seu devido lugar.

_Flashback_

O número de pessoas na sala comunal diminuía gradativamente. Isso era bom, assim Harry poderia falar com Sirius na hora marcada, como haviam combinado. O garoto ainda não voltara do encontro com Hagrid.

Hermione tentava compreender as palavras do livro que tinha apoiado sobre as pernas, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Suspirando, fechou-o com mais força do que pretendia e deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo aposento. Mais algumas pessoas estavam indo dormir agora. Já devia ser muito tarde e mesmo assim, Fred, Jorge e Rony permaneciam sentados a um canto, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Fred apenas observava, enquanto o irmão gêmeo e Rony divertiam-se enquanto uma rainha feroz esmagava um bispo enraivecido.

Hermione já estava ficando realmente ansiosa, eles precisavam sair dali, e _logo_. Não demorou muito, Fred e Jorge subiram a escada para o dormitório, enquanto Rony feliz gritava para eles enquanto subiam a escada.

- Belo jogo!- o garoto sorria e ao julgar pela cara de contentamento do amigo, ele vencera o irmão.

Rony estava juntando as peças do jogo, alheio a presença de Hermione. Repentinamente, ele ergueu os olhos e parou no meio do movimento de juntar dois peões do chão.

- Ah, oi. Ainda acordada?- a voz dele era fria.

- Aham. Tinha algumas coisas para ler...

- Entendo.- ele agora mexia em algo no tabuleiro, de costas para Hermione.- Foi bom o seu passeio em Hogsmeade? Quero dizer, deve ter sido _realmente_ divertido considerando que você esqueceu que tínhamos combinado de nos encontrarmos.

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa.

- Ahn, eu... não é isso...é que...

- Você chegou a ir ao Três Vassouras?- Rony agora a mirava, um olhar nitidamente curioso.

- S-sim... eu e Harry fomos lá. Mas, você não estava e...

- Ah, sim. Você foi com o Harry.- ele abaixou os olhos e colocou o tabuleiro debaixo do braço, as peças seguramente guardadas em seu interior.- Pensei que deveria ter algo errado, já que você falou que iria ao bar e...

- Desculpe, Rony. Nós fomos só que...

- Eu não combinei com o_ Harry_ de ir ao Três Vassouras. Isso foi idéia sua, não é? Forçar um diálogo entre eu e ele?

- Eu só queria que vocês voltassem a se falar!- Hermione sentia-se imensamente nervosa.- Isso é tão infantil, vocês dois são melhores amigos!

Mas Rony já não estava mais escutando, virara de costas para ela. Seus pés já estavam no segundo andar da escada quando ele parou e se virou em direção a garota. Ele abriu a boca para falar, uma raiva estranha formara-se em seu rosto. Porém, ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e terminou de subir a escada.

Hermione pareceu esquecer por um momento porque ainda estava ali. A sala já estava vazia, certamente Harry e Sirius poderiam conversar. Ela não quis esperar. Sentindo uma enorme culpa por dentro, sem saber direito porque, ela subiu as escadas para seu dormitório.

Aquela indignação toda de Rony fora porque afinal? Ela não entendia porque nenhum dos dois, nem ele nem Harry, podiam dar o braço a torcer!

Ele havia ficado realmente incomodado pelo fato dela não ter aparecido no Três Vassouras. Ela não pode conter um frio na barriga ao pensar nisso. Por que aquilo o incomodara? Seria possível que o amigo estivesse sentindo algo parecido com o que ela estava sentindo?

Enquanto ela trocava de roupa e deitava-se silenciosamente para não acordar o resto das garotas, ela sentia-se uma estúpida por deixar aquele pensamento lhe ocorrer.

Era óbvio que Rony não estava pensando aquilo. Ele apenas ficara magoado por ela ter combinado algo e não ter cumprido. Porém, quando fechou os olhos, ela não pôde conter os pensamentos que a tomaram. Todo o diálogo com Rony foi repassado em sua memória e ela, repentinamente, se viu sem sono. O ruivo tomara seus pensamentos de tal forma, que uma ansiedade, que não parecia fazer parte dela, havia a tomado.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Rony não repara que ela estava ali. Agora observava que só os dois ainda estavam na sala comunal. Mas dessa vez, aquele sentimento estranho de constrangimento não se apoderou dele.

- Ah, oi. Ainda acordada?- ele falou do jeito mais frio que pôde. Esperar ela no Três Vassouras e ela simplesmente não aparecera. Obviamente ela havia ido com Harry e ele não conseguia entender perfeitamente bem porque aquilo o incomodava tanto. Eles eram amigos. Ele e Harry estavam sem se falar, então certamente a amiga estava dividindo o tempo entre os dois.

- Aham. Tinha algumas coisas para ler...

- Entendo.- ele agora mexia em algo no tabuleiro, de costas para Hermione. Não queria que ela visse seu rosto.- Foi bom o seu passeio em Hogsmeade? Quero dizer, deve ter sido _realmente_ divertido considerando que você esqueceu que tínhamos combinado de nos encontrarmos.

Ele queria se virar para ver a reação dela.

- Ahn, eu... não é isso...é que...- a voz dela estava estranha. Ele não pôde conter a curiosidade e se virou.

- Você chegou a ir ao Três Vassouras?- ele a mirou, controlando todos os sentimentos que o tomavam.

- S-sim... eu e Harry fomos lá. Mas, você não estava e...

- Ah, sim. Você foi com o Harry.- ele abaixou os olhos e colocou o tabuleiro debaixo do braço. Desde o começo sabia disso mas, repentinamente lhe pareceu tão idiota não fazer Hermione perceber o quanto aquilo o estava incomodando.- Pensei que deveria ter algo errado, já que você falou que iria ao bar e...

- Desculpe, Rony. Nós fomos só que...

- Eu não combinei com o_ Harry_ de ir ao Três Vassouras. Isso foi idéia sua, não é? Forçar um diálogo entre eu e ele?

Não era aquilo que realmente importava. O fato é que ela havia dito claramente que o encontraria no bar. Simplesmente não havia aparecido, ficara passeando em Hogsmeade com Harry. Claro, a essa altura do campeonato ele já sabia que Harry era uma companhia mais agradável para ela. Sentia uma raiva que não parecia sua aflorar.

- Eu só queria que vocês voltassem a se falar!Isso é tão infantil, vocês dois são melhores amigos!

Ele não queria mais escutar. Por que estava sentindo tudo aquilo? Não deveria se ofender tanto apenas por Hermione não ter aparecido quando haviam combinado. Mas quanto mais tentava explicar para si mesmo o que estava sentindo, mais ele percebia que não era capaz de de costas para ela e começou a subir a escada.

Tinha vontade de voltar, de falar para ela que quando combinasse algo com ele não desmarcasse simplesmente porque decidira passear com Harry. Ele virou-se e realmente pensou em dizer aquilo, mas um pensamento rápido o tomou. O convite dela, a combinação dos dois se encontrarem no Três Vassouras, havia sido _tão informal_, quase ao _acaso_. _Como deveria ser_...

Ele virou-se novamente, sem falar nada e terminou o caminho até o dormitório. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, seus olhos caíram diretamente na cama de Harry. As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas Rony não sabia porque, tinha certeza que havia algo errado.

Ele caminhou lentamente até próximo a cama do garoto e lentamente afastou um pouco da cortina, apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas. Harry _não estava_ ali. Novamente, aquele peso estranho pareceu afundar seu estômago. Será que Hermione ainda estava lá embaixo, esperando o amigo?

Sentou-se em sua própria cama, sentindo o coração bater muito forte. Muitas perguntas formavam-se em sua mente, ele parecia eufórico. Havia algo estranho acontecendo.

Tudo na sua mente parecia apontar para algo que apenas Harry e Hermione sabiam: algum segredo entre eles. Rony jogou-se na cama, completamente vestido, tentando ignorar o sabor amargo que enchia sua boca.

Ele não soube explicar quanto tempo havia se passado, poderiam ter sido horas, ou apenas minutos. Ele colocara seu pijama, enfiara-se debaixo das cobertas mas seus olhos pareciam não querer fechar, sentia-se mais alerta do que nunca.

Sua imaginação parecia fora de si, parecia estar sonhando. Hermione e Harry deveriam estar lá embaixo, juntos, na sala comunal. O que estariam fazendo?

Quando percebeu, já pulara da cama e estava próximo a porta do dormitório, o ouvido colado, tentando distinguir algum barulho externo, mas parecia quase impossível devido aos roncos de Neville.

Abriu lentamente a porta. Seu coração deu um salto quando ele ouviu vozes lá embaixo. Uma certamente era a de Harry a outra parecia mais um sussurro, ele não conseguia distinguir o que estavam falando.

Antes que percebesse, ele já descia as escadas. Sabia que deveria estar ridículo com seu pijama velho marrom. Aquilo o estava incomodando, ele precisava ver. Precisa ver com seus próprios olhos.

Harry estava ali. Mas estava _sozinho_. Um alívio estranho perpassou seu corpo. Olhou para os lados, não havia Hermione nem mais ninguém na sala.

- Com quem você estava falando?- agora sentia-se imensamente curioso. As palavras escaparam antes que pudesse contê-las.

Ao ver o amigo ali, sozinho, sentiu-se um idiota. Estivera fantasiando tanta coisa! Sua mente ficara realmente confusa, chegara a acreditar que Harry e Hermione estavam escondendo algo dele. Afastou tal pensamento quando um buraco pareceu se abrir em seu estômago ao visualizar em seu pensamento Hermione e Harry passeando em Hogsmeade.

- E isso é da sua conta? Que é que você está fazendo aqui em baixo a essa hora da noite?- a voz de Harry parecia um rosnado.

- Fiquei imaginado onde você...- encolheu os ombros. Não iria compartilhar suas desconfianças com o amigo.- Nada, vou voltar para a cama.

- Achou que poderia vir bisbilhotar, não foi?

- Sinto muito.- ele realmente sentia-se arrependido agora. Estava sendo realmente infantil, como a própria Hermione dissera.- Eu devia ter percebido que você não queria ser perturbado. Vou deixar você continuar praticando em paz para a próxima entrevista.

Antes que ele pudesse se virar para voltar ao dormitório, Harry atirou um daqueles distintivos horríveis que haviam feito contra ele, em apoio a Cedrico. O distintivo acertou-o em cheio na testa. Sentiu-se cambalear.

- Toma. Uma coisa para você usar na terça-feira. Quem sabe você até arranja uma cicatriz agora, se tiver sorte... é o que você quer, não é?

Rony parecia incapaz de se mover. Permaneceu ali, parado e em choque, enquanto Harry atravessava a sala comunal. O amigo passou por ele rapidamente e Rony não se sentiu capaz de fazer nenhum movimento.

O distintivo jogado em sua testa parecia ter feito acordar algo nele. Tudo aquilo era inveja? Será que o que Harry falara era verdade? Bom, certamente seria muito melhor ter apenas inveja por Harry ser o campeão Tribruxo ao lado de Cedrico do que admitir que havia sentido ciúmes do amigo com Hermione.

Não quis voltar para o dormitório. Não conseguiria dormir. Jogou-se na sua poltrona favorita na sala comunal, mirando o fogo que começava a se extinguir.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Precisa de ar. Não conseguia mais ficar naquele dormitório. Toda vez que fechava os olhos sonhava algo relacionado à Rony. Sonhos confusos cheios de frases cheias de ofensas. Porém, o sonho sempre terminava com ela indo em direção ao ruivo e o abraçando fortemente, como se aquilo fosse capaz de apagar tudo de ruim que acontecera.

Levantou-se e saiu rapidamente do dormitório, um livro debaixo do braço. Sabia que se sentiria imensamente cansada no outro dia mas de que adiantava ficar na cama? Apenas para ter mais um sonho idiota como todos aqueles que havia dito?

Já não era castigo suficiente estar descobrindo todos aqueles sentimentos pelo ruivo? E o pior, saber que ele era tão infantil e que nunca corresponderia aquilo? Sentia-se uma criança: todas as situações que aconteciam com ela, tentavam ser manipuladas por sua mente para que ela se iludisse e pensasse que Rony sentia algo por ela.

Agradeceu mentalmente a idéia de ter saído do dormitório. Já estava se dirigindo à poltrona que tanto gostava, próxima a lareira quando teve que parar. Não pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Rony!

O garoto levantou os olhos.

- Oi, Mione.

- V-você não tinha ido dormir?- ela puxou a camisola para baixo, sentindo-se imensamente constrangida. Mas o ruivo não parecia notar o que ela estava vestindo.

- Fui. Mas voltei para cá. Estava sem sono.

Ele fitava o fogo, o olhar perdido. Hermione lentamente sentou-se no sofá, mantendo uma distância segura de Rony para que ele não percebesse o quanto ela estava corada.

- Encontrei o Harry. Ele já subiu para o dormitório.- ele falou sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Ah...- Hermione sentiu-se mais tranqüila, provavelmente Harry conseguiria falar com Sirius. Torcia para que Rony não tivesse impedido a conversa.

Os dois não falaram mais nada. Hermione achou que não era necessário. Olhava atentamente a capa do livro que trouxera consigo incapaz de abri-lo. Sua vontade de ler havia se evaporado no momento que vira Rony ali.

- Vocês...conversaram?

- Mais ou menos.- Rony agora a olhou.

Por incrível que parecesse, ela entendeu tudo naquele olhar. Rony não precisava falar nada. Ela resolveu mudar de assunto, fazê-lo esquecer tudo aquilo de ruim que estava se passando dentro dele. Não queria que Rony se sentisse inferiorizado e sabia que vários pensamentos daquele gênero estavam rodopiando na cabeça do amigo.

Logo ela já conseguira desviar o assunto. Não da maneira como gostaria, mas tagarelava sobre qualquer coisa que lhe viesse em mente. Matérias que estavam estudando, tarefas que precisavam realizar. Observou, feliz, o ânimo de Rony ir melhorando aos poucos enquanto desviava sua atenção da provável discussão que havia tido com Harry.

Sabia que haviam se passado horas. Seus olhos agora estavam incrivelmente cansados e coçavam, implorando por longas horas de sono, que ela saberia que não teria, considerando que em poucas horas já seria manhã.

Ela e Rony estavam sentados lado a lado agora, ela ria de alguma coisa engraçada que ele acabara de contar, esquecendo-se da piada no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram.

O azul do olhar de Rony era hipnotizante na pouca luz que banhava a sala comunal. Ela nunca havia se visto tão próxima assim do amigo, não daquele jeito.

Rony também parecia ter parado de falar e a mirava. A boca aberta como que em surpresa, os olhos mais abertos do que o normal.

Estavam sem falar uma palavra há algum tempo, _mais_ tempo do que deveria.

- Ahn...- Hermione levantou-se com um salto, seu rosto extremamente corado.-Acho que já vou me deitar, então...

Rony a imitou e já estava de pé ao lado dela.

- Eu também. Já deve ser muito tarde.

O silêncio pairou sobre eles novamente. Hermione não sabia se sentia raiva de si mesma, por ter certeza absoluta do que estava sentindo pelo ruivo ou contentamento ao observar o modo como ele a olhava.

Rony pareceu perceber que estava olhando a amiga há muito tempo. Caminhou em direção à escada.

- Boa noite, Mione.

Queria agradecer pela companhia, pela garota ter ficado ali com ele até aquela hora. Mas as palavras se perderam e ela já estava ao pé da escada também quando falou.

- Boa noite, Rony.

Ele observou ela subir a escada correndo, levemente eufórica. Ele ficou parado ali, em choque. O rosto corado da garota, a voz tremida dela ao se dirigir a ele. Sentiu algo inflar dentro de si, uma felicidade estranha e imensa que não parecia fazer parte dele.

Quando já estava deitado na sua cama, as cortinas ao seu redor bem fechadas, ele se deu o direito de pensar nos sentimentos que haviam se apoderado dele, enquanto conversava com Hermione na vazia sala comunal.

Gostava de pensar que a garota ficar lá apenas para fazer companhia a ele. Gostava de lembrar do modo como ela o olhava, do modo como corava quando estavam muito próximos, da forma como ela rira quando falara algo engraçado.

O que estava acontecendo? Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele! Afastou todos aqueles pensamentos, aquilo não era real. Apenas tinha ficado contente por Hermione se importar com ele. E era _só _aquilo,nada mais.

Logo adormeceu. Mas ali, no território dos sonhos, ele já não era mais capaz de controlar o que pensava. Seu inconsciente povoou as poucas horas de sono que teve, com sonhos muito vívidos. E em todos, uma garota de cabelos castanhos e fofos estava ao seu lado, um sorriso iluminando seu belo rosto.

** -Hermione Granger-**

Até a corriqueira presença de Vítor Krum na biblioteca estava irritando Hermione. Não acreditava que não iria conseguir ajudar Harry na primeira tarefa! Certamente algum livro da biblioteca teria o feitiço necessário para que Harry passasse ileso pelo dragão!

Krum lançou um olhar carrancudo para ela e Harry. Hermione sentiu um calor estranho subir seu pescoço. Tudo bem, conversara com o garoto outro dia, havia sentido-se no mínimo lisonjeada por ele ter vindo em sua direção quando estava sozinha na biblioteca mas a última coisa de que precisava era que ele viesse em direção ao Harry, o famoso garoto que derrotara o Lorde das Trevas, e os atrapalhasse em suas pesquisas. Sentia-se pessoalmente ofendida por não ter descoberto uma forma efetiva de derrotar o dragão.

- Vamos, Harry, vamos voltar para a sala comunal...o fã-clube dele não vai demorar, chilreando sem parar.

Se ficasse ali para escutar as risadinhas das garotas que vinham atrás de Krum, ficaria fora de si.

Felizmente, após algum tempo, Moody dera dicas suficientes para Harry e ele e Hermione treinavam exaustivamente o feitiço convocatório.

(...)

Estava extremamente cansada. Carregar todas aquelas sacolas enquanto Gina procurava um presente adequado para Harry no Beco Diagonal, acabara com as costas de Hermione.

Finalmente ela largara todas as compras e resolvera tomar um demorado banho antes do jantar. Felizmente, encontrou o banheiro vazio. O lugar estava úmido e havia uma toalha jogada no chão. Ela não soube ao certo se era porque identificara o perfume dos cabelos de Rony pairando no boxe molhado ou se o fato da toalha estar jogada no chão havia confirmado para ela que o ruivo havia saído dali instantes antes. Riu consigo mesma enquanto estendia a toalha do garoto de um modo que pudesse secar. Enquanto seu pensamento se perdia em Rony, ela entrou debaixo da água quente, um sorriso nos lábios. Não conseguia conter sua imaginação, na sua cabeça passava-se um filme.

Tomou um banho rápido e se secou. Enquanto vestia a roupa limpa que escolhera ela mirava seu reflexo no espelho. Deveria se sentir culpada por pensar em Rony daquele jeito? Deveria sentir vergonha por ter curiosidade em como o quadribol trabalhara o corpo do garoto?

Xingou-se mentalmente, enquanto tirava uma pequena escova de cabelos da bolsa que trouxera e penteou os cabelos quase com violência. Respirou fundo, mais do que uma vez.

Guardou tudo que era seu, fechou a pequena bolsa após guardar a escova e saiu do banheiro, deixando perdidos naquele névoa densa ocasionada pela água quente, tudo que havia pensado, ainda culpando-se por não ter conseguido controlar sua mente.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Olhava-se no espelho, o rosto intrigado. Não se achava _bonito_. Sabia que não era realmente um padrão de beleza. Ou será que era?

O modo como Hermione o olhara nos últimos dias o fizera acreditar que poderia ser pelo menos um pouco bonito.

Afinal, no seu sexto ano, havia namorado Lilá Brown! Tanto ela como Hermione eram garotas bonitas, não teria conseguido chamar a atenção de nenhuma delas se fosse realmente feio.

Lembrou-se do espelho de Ojesed, onde segurava a taça de quadribol e enxergava-se bonito. Será que conseguira os seus objetivos?

Seu reflexo no espelho que tinha diante de si não parecia corresponder a sua imaginação. Seus cabelos ruivos, agora molhados caiam dos dois lados do seu rosto. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mas logo desistiu e jogou-se na cama.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Hermione estava demorando. O que será que estava fazendo? Gina estava lá embaixo, terminando os preparativos do jantar juntamente com sua mãe.

Uma leve batida na porta fez ele se sobressaltar. Ele não precisou esperar a pessoa entrar no quarto para ele ter certeza de quem era. Seu coração já batia forte, como que sentindo a aproximação da garota.

Ele não respondeu nada, ao invés disso, pulou da cama e abriu a porta rapidamente, fazendo a pessoa do outro lado se sobressaltar.

Ele não pôde controlar seu olhar. Mirou Hermione de cima abaixo, como se a tarde que haviam passado separados, fizesse ele enxergá-la mais linda do que nunca.

- Você demorou.

- Desculpe.- ela sorriu para ele e entrou no quarto, mesmo que o ruivo continuasse parado na soleira da porta.- Desci até a cozinha para ver se precisavam de ajuda com o jantar. Sua mãe pediu para eu vir lhe chamar. Todos já estão...

Ele a silenciou, colando seus lábios de um modo brusco, que pareceu sobressaltar Hermione no primeiro momento. Ele não havia conseguido tirar os olhos dela, agira completamente por impulso. Sabia que ela não iria o repreender, não iria o parar. Sabia também, que todos estavam esperando eles para jantar, portanto cada minuto ali, sozinhos, era precioso.

Uma de suas mãos já estava perdida no meio dos cabelos molhados de Hermione enquanto a outra a impedia de se afastar, segurando suas costas.

A garota abraçou-o fortemente, correspondendo o beijo de uma maneira que o pegou de surpresa. Sentiu a porta do seu quarto bater com um estrondo atrás das costas de Hermione, enquanto ele a empurrava para trás. Pressionou seu corpo fortemente contra o dela, não queria que houvesse nenhuma distância entre eles.

Longos minutos se passaram, mas os dois não davam sinal de querer parar. Hermione tinha as duas mãos entrelaçadas ao pescoço do ruivo e na ponta dos pés, o beijava com certa urgência, quase sem ar.

Rony a soltou apenas para que pudesse respirar melhor, enquanto olhava fundo nos seus olhos.

- Tudo certo com as compras?- falou quase sem fôlego enquanto sorria para Hermione.

- S-sim...- adorou tudo nela naquele momento. O cabelo molhado e bagunçado, colando em algumas partes de seu rosto corado, o perfume marcante que vinha dela, o gosto de menta que migrara da boca dela para a dele, os lábios incrivelmente vermelhos até próximo a sua bochecha. Seu estômago deu uma cambalhota gostosa ao ver o efeito que causara beijando Hermione, seus olhos pararam por um momento na boca da garota, incrivelmente marcada pela empolgação do beijo que haviam trocado.

Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Hermione colara seus lábios novamente, enquanto tentava jogar seu peso para trás, desafiando Rony a corresponder à altura. Rony segurou o corpo firme, pressionando-a com mais força contra a porta. Seu corpo inteiro se moveu enquanto a beijava, passeando as mãos pelo corpo de Hermione, explorando a boca dela com uma ansiedade quase inumana.

Distanciou seus rostos, colocando cada uma de suas mãos do lado do corpo de Hermione, apoiando-se na porta. Observou a respiração levemente ofegante da garota.

- Então...vamos descer para jantar?- ele tentou controlar a voz, enquanto Hermione ria ao ouvir as palavras dele. Sua voz saiu tremida mas ele lutava para controlar todas as sensações do seu corpo.

- Claro...- ela falou com apenas um fio de voz, ele mal entendeu o que falara mas como olhava seus lábios, ficou muito claro que a garota concordara com a idéia.

De mãos dadas com Hermione, ele abriu a porta e ambos desceram as escadas. No meio do trajeto, ele abraçou as costas dela.

Um instante antes de alcançarem a cozinha, Hermione parou e levou a mão ao coração. Respirou fortemente com os olhos fechados.

Quando os abriu, mirou Rony. Ele sorriu para ela que sorriu de volta. Adorou a sensação que se apoderou dele ao vê-la querendo se controlar, colocar a cabeça em ordem, como tantas vezes ele fizera após ter sido afetado pela presença da garota.

Aproximou o rosto do dela, colou a sua testa na dela e beijou a ponta de seu nariz. Ela riu baixinho, mantendo os olhos fechados. Estava tão hipnotizando que nem percebeu quando Hermione levou a mão ao seu rosto, acariciando lentamente, deixando um rastro onde sua mão quente e macia pousara.

- Já estava com saudades de você...- ela sussurrou sem abrir os olhos. Ele a fitava, encantado, admirando como seus lábios rosados se mexiam sem desmanchar o sorriso.

- Eu também...- ele falou mais baixo ainda a fazendo abrir os olhos. Ela sorria com o olhar, ele não conseguia desviar o seu próprio.

Afastaram-se lentamente, ainda se olhando, ainda compartilhando algo que só eles dois eram capaz de entender.

O coração dele podia parar naquele momento que ele não se importaria. Parecia, pela primeira vez na vida, ter consciência de que estava realmente vivo. Aquilo não era um sonho. Hermione parecia preencher cada poro do seu corpo e mesmo assim, com uma mínima distância entre eles, ele sentia falta dela. Tinha necessidade de abraçá-la, beijá-la como se fosse o último dia de sua vida, como se fazendo isso, pudesse recuperar todo o tempo que havia perdido, agindo como uma criança birrenta.

Lentamente, voltaram à realidade e migraram para a cozinha onde, felizmente, as pessoas estavam tão absortas em conversas que mal perceberam que eles haviam se juntado ao grupo.

Mal Rony se sentou, Harry começou um diálogo com ele, mas Rony mal gravava o que o amigo falava. Respondia apenas para preencher o silêncio, tentando tomar consciência do que realmente era aquele sentimento que ele e Hermione estavam compartilhando.

Ele sabia que era sério, sabia que o sentimento que nutria por ela era mais do que uma simples atração. Sabia o _quanto_ gostava dela. Aquilo era _amar_ alguém? Toda aquela ansiedade, aquela necessidade de não se separarem quando estavam se beijando, aquele medo de perdê-la?

Ele não podia mentir para si mesmo. Sabia que só iria se enganar se quisesse nomear aquele sentimento de outra maneira. Sabia que a amava. Desde _muito_ tempo. Mesmo assim, era estranho aceitar isso. Era estranho afirmar para si mesmo, em silêncio, que amava Hermione, mesmo que ele tivesse certeza que era isso que estava sentindo. Demorara tantos anos para admitir perante si mesmo o que sentia, mais ainda para admitir para ela.

Ele desejou profundamente que ela tivesse certeza absoluta do que ele sentia, que ela soubesse que era amada. Queria que ela soubesse que o estava fazendo sentir-se especial, completo. E ele queria fazê-la sentir assim também.

_Flashback_

Rony olhava por toda a extensão da mesa da Grifinória, mas nem Hermione nem Harry estavam lá. Não queria ser novamente tomado por todos aqueles sentimentos negativos, imaginando onde os amigos estavam.

Encontrou Harry na aula de Adivinhação e realmente sentiu-se tentado de rir quando Harry debochou de uma das falsas previsões de Trelawney, queria que o amigo soubesse que queria se redimir. Isso era mais importante agora, enquanto tentava provar para si mesmo que não havia sentido ciúme de Harry e Hermione.

Após o jantar os dois sumiram novamente. Rony tentou forçar um bom humor que não era dele enquanto conversava com Neville em direção à sala comunal e ficou muito tempo lá, puxando conversa com as pessoas enquanto lançava olhares furtivos para a entrada do retrato, mas nenhum dos dois apareceu até perto da meia-noite e ele resolveu ir se deitar.

Só reencontrou Hermione no outro dia e jogou para o fundo do seu pensamento qualquer desconfiança que tivesse. Quando percebeu, os dois estavam lado a lado, prontos para assistir a primeira tarefa de Harry.

Hermione não parava de sussurrar algo para si mesma, não ficava parada no lugar. Levantava-se o tempo inteiro, levava aos mãos a boca como se falasse com alguém invisível e voltava a se sentar. Aquele comportamento começou a incomodar Rony.

- Calma, Hermione! Tanto nervosismo assim vai fazer mal!

Ela lhe lançou um olhar incrivelmente zangado, o rosto vermelho. Em seus olhos, havia uma fúria que ele nunca havia visto nela.

- Você sabe o que Harry está prestes a enfrentar, não sabe? Você sabe com o que seu irmão trabalha, sabe os perigos que ele corre.

- Sei.- Rony deu de ombros.- Ele vai se sair bem. Você vai ver.

Ele desviou o olhar e bufou, irritado. Esperava sinceramente que o amigo fosse bem na tarefa, não conseguiria viver com o remorso se algo acontecesse com Harry, os dois estando brigados.

- Bom, ele pareceu _bem_ ocupado durante últimos dias. Espero que tenha ocupado _algum_ tempo se preparando para a tarefa.

- Ronald- Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.- Do que você _está_ falando?

- Ah, é verdade. Você estava junto dele todo esse tempo.- ele olhou para o céu, não conseguindo encarar o olhar penetrante que Hermione lhe lançava.- Deve saber _realmente_ o que ele estava fazendo, se...

- Ele estava treinando, Ronald! Ele precisava aprender...- ele abaixou a voz e se aproximou dele.- ...um feitiço convocatório. Foi a idéia que ele teve e...

- Ah, tá.- Rony olhava para baixo, onde os campeões logo apareceriam, sentindo suas orelhas ficarem incrivelmente vermelhas.

- O que você achava que _estávamos_ fazendo? Planejando um jeito dele fugir do torneio e sumir de Hogwarts?

- Claro que não!- Rony agora a encarou, sabia que estava incrivelmente corado, mas quando mirou a garota e viu que ela também estava, se tranqüilizou.- Só estava querendo saber...

Mas naquele momento os dois se calaram, a tarefa começara e Hermione pressionava novamente as unhas contra o rosto.

(...)

- Entendeu, foi? Demorou.

A voz de Harry era fria, mas Rony sabia que precisava se desculpar. Após ter visto Harry executar com perfeição o feitiço que treinara com Hermione e ter passado ileso pelo dragão, Rony realmente caíra na real que a situação não podia continuar do jeito que estava.

Hermione olhava de um para o outro, o que deixava Rony mais nervoso.

- OK. Esquece.

- Não,eu não devia ter...- Rony começou, mas Harry o interrompeu.

- _Esquece_.

Riu nervoso juntamente com Harry.

Hermione começara a chorar, Rony olhou aturdido para ela, mas foi Harry quem falou.

- Não tem motivo para chorar!

- Vocês dois são tão _burros_!

A garota bateu o pé no chão, lágrimas brotavam insistentes de seus olhos. Repentinamente, ela veio em direção aos dois e os abraçou. Rony sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e para seu alívio, no instante seguinte, Hermione já o largara e saíra correndo, aos berros.

- Maluca.- Rony ainda fitou a amiga durante um instante.- Harry, anda, eles vão anunciar as suas notas.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Finalmente os dois haviam se desculpado, mesmo que indiretamente, e aquilo bastava para Hermione. Não pôde conter as lágrimas ao ver os dois ali, frente a frente, silenciosamente admitindo que aquela briga havia sido uma besteira. Ela sentia um carinho tão grande pelos dois, de jeitos diferentes, mas sabia que queria os dois pertos de si. Harry era o irmão que ela nunca tivera, sempre com a cabeça no lugar, calmo e centrado (pelo menos na maior parte das vezes) e Rony... bom, Rony era um caso a parte, algo a ser analisado.

Mais tarde, na festa de comemoração pelo final da primeira tarefa, Hermione e Rony sentaram-se juntos, mirando Harry ao longe. O garoto observava o que havia sido feito com a sala comunal, um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Harry deve estar realmente satisfeito.- Hermione mirou Rony com o canto do olho.

- É...- Rony tentou localizar o olhar dela mas a garota fingia não perceber.- Mione...

Ela o olhou, sentindo uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago ao fazer isso.

- Eu não quis, você sabe...eu...

- Rony, deixa pra lá.

- Desculpa.

Para surpresa do garoto, Hermione riu alto.

- Você está com uma tendência a se desculpar por todas as besteiras que fez hoje, não é?

Mas ela não completou a frase, pois Harry aproximou-se dos dois e Rony silenciou na mesma hora. Eles ainda trocaram um olhar ansioso, mas Hermione olhou para baixo assim que percebeu que Rony a fitava.

- Abra, Harry, vamos! Vamos ver o que tem dentro!

A voz de Lino Jordan ecoou, enquanto ele erguia o ovo de ouro que continha a pista para a próxima tarefa.

(...)

Harry e Rony caminhavam juntos agora, saindo da aula de Adivinhação.

- Pelo menos ela não passou dever de casa. Espero que a Profª Vector tenha passado um monte para Mione, adoro ficar à toa quando ela está ocupada.

Não encontraram a garota na hora do jantar nem na biblioteca. Krum estava lá e Rony ficou parado um tempo atrás das estantes, discutindo com Harry aos cochichos se deveria pedir um autógrafo.

- Onde será que ela se meteu?- Rony começava a ficar inquieto com o sumiço de Hermione.

Hermione estivera na cozinha, levando adiante os seus planos com o F.A.L.E e agora, de volta à sala comunal, contava entusiasticamente para Harry que havia algo inacreditável que ele precisava ver: Dobby estava trabalhando na cozinha de Hogwarts!

(...)

- O Baile de Inverno está próximo, é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hóspedes estrangeiros. Agora, o baile só será franqueado aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo se quiserem...- a voz da professora McGonagall agora anunciava o que para Rony havia sido um dos episódios mais traumáticos em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts.

Lilá Brown deu uma risadinha aguda, ela e Parvati olharam para Harry. Rony sobressaltado mirou o amigo, que parecia tão confuso quanto ele.

Nos dias que se seguiram Rony era bombardeado pelo seu próprio pensamento. _Quem_ levaria ao baile? Chamar uma garota para o baile era atestar, escrever na própria testa, o interesse que certamente nutria. Via pelos corredores casais de namorados se formarem, alguns juntos já há algum tempo, aproveitavam a oportunidade de ter de convidar alguém para o baile para oficializar o relacionamento.

Viu uma ou duas vezes, alguns de seus colegas convidarem garotas, mesmo na frente de outras pessoas. Risadinhas sempre se seguiam ao convite, seja lá por quem tivesse sido feito.

O salão principal nunca fora tão freqüentado. As pessoas pareciam se demorar mais por lá e todas as refeições pareciam se arrastar muito mais.

Sentado na mesa da Grifinória, Rony acabara de observar um Corvinal convidando para ir ao baile uma garota, de lindos olhos azuis, da mesma casa, no meio do corredor entre as mesas. Desviou o olhar de repente. Hermione, sentado ao seu lado, tomando um gole do seu suco de abóbora, parara no meio de seu movimento para também observar a cena. Ele viu Hermione prender a respiração junto com a garota.

Com um simples aceno afirmativo com a cabeça ela aceitou e os dois saíram do alcance dos olhos dos Grifinórios, alguns começando a comentar o caso.

- Ela gosta dele há algum tempo. Achei até que já estivessem saindo juntos!- Parvati sussurrou de um modo nada discreto. Ela e Lilá deram risadinhas irritantes e Rony desviou o olhar.

Teve a impressão que Hermione lhe olhava com o canto do olho mas quando mirou a garota, ela estava absorta em comer o que tinha no prato. Suas bochechas levemente coradas fizeram Rony ficar intrigado, mas ele concentrou-se em comer seu café da manhã.

Hermione certamente _não iria_ para o baile. Ou iria? Não era típico dela encher-se de maquiagem e equilibrar-se em cima de um salto. Pelo menos ele nunca a vira arrumada.

"_Isso não significa que ela não vá."_

Mas a idéia lhe parecia absurda. Hermione era aquele tipo de garota que só pensa em estudos, não pensava em namorar! Ele debochou de si mesmo mentalmente, por ter cogitado a idéia, há dias atrás, de que houvesse algo entre Hermione e Harry. Óbvio que não havia. Hermione nunca tivera um namorado. Nunca haviam visto ela de mãos dadas com alguém pelos corredores, ou participando de conversas sobre o assunto garotos juntamente com Parvati e Lilá.

A visão de Hermione de mãos dadas com um garoto sem rosto tomou seu pensamento. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e decidiu que já exigira demais de sua própria paciência. Sabia que a garota não iria no baile. Então porque aquele pensamento não lhe fugia? Porque não havia espaço em sua cabeça para mais nada? Por que estava se indagando sobre isso?

Ele olhou para o teto e suspirou, enquanto mastigava o resto do seu café da manhã. Precisava arranjar um par. _E _rápido.

(...)

- Feliz aniversário, cara!- Rony e Harry haviam acordado quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigado, Ron!

Rony deu um breve abraço no amigo, lhe dando breves tapinhas nas costas.

O barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo fez Rony se assustar. Gina entrou rapidamente pelo quarto e jogou-se nos braços de Harry, sem receio nenhum de beijar o garoto na frente de Rony.

- Olá, Gina! Com licença! Esse é _meu_ quarto!

- Ah, eu sei.- ela nem ao menos olhou para o irmão.- Feliz aniversário, Harry!

- Obrigado!- o garoto parecia ter sido atingido por algo, parecia não estar conseguindo raciocinar direito. Rony se perguntou se fora assim que Harry havia visto ele, aquele dia que presenciara o beijo que Hermione lhe dera.

Mal pensou nela seus olhos deram um jeito de a encontrar, parada ali, na porta. Observava o casal alegre trocando breves beijos. Logo, seu olhar focou-se apenas em Rony. Ele não desviou o olhar.

- Bom dia.- ela aproximou-se de Rony.

- Bom dia.- ele abaixou-se e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry.- Hermione olhou para o amigo.- Assim que Gina deixar você respirar eu entregarei seu presente.

Gina largou o amigo e Harry veio em direção à Hermione. A garota o abraçou forte e depositou em suas mãos o embrulho cuidadosamente feito pela atendente da livraria.

- Espero que goste!

- Certamente deve ser um livro.- Rony mirou o teto, tentando conter o riso.

- É. É sim, por que?- Hermione corou ao mirar o ruivo.

- Não estou criticando.- as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas, os olhos arregalados.

Hermione não lhe deu atenção, observava Harry abrir o presente. Para sua surpresa, o garoto pareceu gostar pelo menos, do título do livro.

Hermione agora explicava para o amigo o que havia dito para Gina e para a Sra. Weasley na livraria, como achava que o livro deveria ser interessante.

- Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo, Mione!- o amigo sorriu para ela.

- Você quer o _meu_ presente agora?- Gina roubou a atenção de Harry. O garoto arriscou um olhar para Rony que tinha as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Ahn, tudo bem eu...

- Vem comigo!- Gina o puxou pela mão e os dois saíram rapidamente do quarto.

Hermione sentou-se na cama de Harry, folheando o livro que estava na mão dele instantes antes.

- Ele pode voltar sua atenção para o livro depois.- Hermione riu e abaixou os olhos.

- O que Gina vai dar de presente para o Harry?- a voz de Rony soou mais parecida com um latido de cachorro do que com qualquer outro som.

Hermione parecia ter levado um choque, levantou seus olhos rapidamente para Rony, os olhos arregalados.

- Que foi?

- Você sabe...o que ela comprou?

Rony sentou-se ao lado dele. Para sua surpresa, Hermione riu.

- Rony, Rony! Acalme-se! O que você acha que ela poderia...

- Você sabe o que quis dizer!- ele desviou o olhar do de Hermione.- Falando _nisso_, você conversou com ela....?

- _Ainda_ não, Ronald. E antes que você comece a imaginar coisas... Gina comprou uma coruja para Harry.

Rony sentiu como se tivesse levado uma pancada muito forte na cabeça.

- Uma coruja?

- É. Não é só dela o presente. É em nome de _toda_ a sua família. Foi idéia de sua mãe. Custou caro, mas a Sra. Weasley fez questão.- ela passou os dedos pela capa do livro.- Você tinha comprado algo para ele...ou acha a idéia boa agora?

- Ótima idéia.

Rony sentiu-se culpado por ter imaginado algo diferente. Mas não quis pensar naquilo. Segurou a mão de Hermione e se levantou.

- Vamos tomar café.

A garota o seguiu, levemente desapontada por não ter ganhado um beijo de bom-dia. Mas sabia que Rony tinha outras coisas em mente, o ciúme de irmão sempre aflorando nas horas mais impróprias.

Obviamente Hermione omitira que, antes da idéia da coruja ter sido sugeria pela Sra. Weasley, Gina realmente cogitara dar a Harry de presente de aniversário algo _diferente_, algo que ela não precisaria ter ido até o Beco Diagonal para conseguir.

**N/A:** Peço desculpas novamente pelos bug´s do sistema de postagem das fics, que come letras e não me deixa corrigir

Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eles fazem com que eu tenha motivação para continuar escrevendo!

Vocês devem ter reparado que as lembranças do livro quatro estão se estendendo mais do que as dos outros livros, mas é porque acredito que tem _muita_ história para ser contada no Cálice de Fogo, informações _cruciais_ que foram apenas pinceladas pela J.K, servindo de inspiração para nossa imaginação!

Comentem ;)


	9. Pânico

**Capítulo 9- Pânico**

**-Ronald Weasley-**

O dia passou tão rápido que Rony tivera a impressão que alguém havia o programado para acabar em um intervalo menor de tempo. Ele e Hermione mal haviam se falado e ele sentia uma sensação estranha se apoderar dele enquanto olhava a garota ajudar Molly Weasley a enfeitar o bolo de Harry. Naquele momento ela estava sorrindo, mas o ruivo tinha a nítida impressão de que ela poderia estar magoada com ele.

Desde a conversa sobre o que Harry havia ganho de presente de Gina, ele e Hermione não haviam mais ficado a sós. Após o breve café da manhã, a Sra. Weasley passara tantas responsabilidades para as costas deles que nem Hermione, Gina, Harry ou ele mesmo pareciam capazes de arranjar tempo para conversar. O almoço fora rápido e logo sua mãe já tirara a mesa e designara novas tarefas para todos.

No final de tarde Fleur chegara, um sorriso estampado no rosto, vestindo uma roupa simples para a ocasião, mas que mesmo assim realçava sua beleza.

- _Andrrrômeda_ falou para Gui que não irá se _demorrrar._- ela procurou Harry com os olhos, mas o garoto não estava na cozinha.- Ela ficou sem _grrraça_ ao receber o _canvite_. Certamente acha que foi _canvidade_ apenas _porrr_ cause do _pequeni _Teddy.

- Bom... acredito que Harry sinta-se até hoje muito grato por tudo que ela e o marido fizeram.- a voz de Hermione sobressaltou Rony.

Fleur sorriu brevemente para Hermione e se juntou à ela e a Sra. Weasley, admirando o bolo que estava recebendo os últimos toques da cobertura.

Rony arriscou um olhar para Hermione e sorriu. A garota o encarou de volta, seus lábios não esboçaram sorriso algum, seu lábio inferior apenas se curvou levemente para frente, esboçando um beicinho. Rony teve que se conter para não rir, mas logo percebeu que não se tratava de uma brincadeira de Hermione para chamar sua atenção. Ela estava nitidamente magoada com alguma coisa. Não parecia ser realmente a Hermione que ele conhecia, fazendo aquela careta forçada de mágoa.

Ele abaixou os olhos apenas por um momento, terminando de dobrar os guardanapos da forma que sua mãe pedira. Quando levantou os olhos para o bolo, Hermione não estava mais lá. A porta dos fundos estava aberta e antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, ele saiu por ela.

A primeira visão que teve foi Harry com a nova coruja de estimação pousada em seu braço estendido. Aproximou-se do amigo enquanto lançava olhares furtivos para os lados, mas Hermione não estava em lugar algum.

- Ele ainda não confia muito bem. Na verdade, acho que é uma "_ela"_... segundo Gina...

Rony parou ao lado do amigo e mirou a coruja. Não era branca como Edwiges, mas tinha uma coloração clara, lembrando muito a luz fraca de um nascer de sol.

- Você já escolheu o nome?- Rony mirou os olhos do amigo, que estavam perdidos no horizonte. Repentinamente não lhe pareceu uma boa idéia ter dado a coruja para o garoto, aquilo certamente lhe traria lembranças.

- Gina escolheu.- os lábios de Harry se curvaram, como se ele tentasse esconder um sorriso.

- Gina tem esse péssimo hábito de nomear os animais de estimação alheios.

- Não. Eu gostei.- Harry impulsionou o braço levemente e o bichinho, que não parecia mais do que um filhote, alçou vôo, sobrevoando a cabeça dos dois e passeando próximo ao telhado da Toca, enquanto os dois garotos olhavam.- _Hope_...

- Desculpe?

- O nome da coruja. _Hope_.

Rony não conteve uma risada.

- Sério? _Hope_? Você quer dizer, _esperança_?

- É.- Harry deu de ombros.- Na verdade não consegui pensar em nada melhor. E se você olhar com atenção, ela passa uma sensação de calmaria.

Harry acompanhou a risada de Rony e os dois observaram Hope voltar voando em direção à eles, pousando cuidadosamente no ombro de Harry.

- Estamos começando a nos entender.- o garoto acariciou a lateral da coruja com o nó dos dedos e tirou do bolso alguns petiços e colocou próximo ao seu bico. Rony reparou que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos.- Eram os favoritos da Edwiges...

Rony desviou o olhar, sabia que o amigo deveria estar pensando em como fora a morte de sua companheira de tantos anos, a coruja que nunca havia deixado de entregar uma carta quando isso lhe fora solicitado.

- Bom...- Harry virava-se em direção a porta. Vou levá-la para dentro e me trocar. Colocar uma roupa decente para o jantar.

Ele sorriu para Rony. O garoto o encarou e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ahn... você viu a Mione?

Harry tinha um sorriso torto no rosto quando respondeu.

- Ela e Gina sumiram há algum tempo.- ele indicou com a cabeça para onde tinham ido, o local próximo onde as mesas seriam postas para o jantar.

- Hum, certo.

Harry saiu levando a coruja, que fazia leves barulinhos imitando um pio. Rony olhou para onde o amigo apontara, nem sinal de Gina ou de Hermione.

Ele bufou, impaciente. Como as mulheres pretendiam ser entendidas se nem ao menos davam essa chance aos homens?

Ele moveu a cabeça na tentativa de obter um maior campo de visão, mas não as encontrou. Hermione _estava_ magoada por algum motivo. Ele sabia disso. Mas obviamente, preferira procurar Gina ao invés de falar com ele.

Ele saiu, pisando duro, em direção a casa, pensando ir até o quarto e trocar de roupa para esperar os convidados de Harry. Assim que chegou ao seu quarto e separou a roupa para que pudesse vesti-la após o banho, uma memória o invadiu.

Ele havia combinado de ir com Hermione até seus pais, buscar os restos do material da garota e para que ela pudesse se despedir deles antes de voltar à escola. Culpando-se mentalmente por não ter lembrando disso antes, começou a separar uma muda de roupas limpas, não sabia quanto tempo Hermione iria querer ficar com os pais.

Parou durante o movimento de enrolar um par de meias e colocá-los na mochila. Naquele momento, ficou completamente consciente de que iria para a casa de Hermione, conhecer oficialmente os pais dela. Oficialmente, óbvio, já os conhecia, mas como seria apresentado agora? Nunca trocara mais do que uma ou três palavras com os Granger. _E se Hermione o apresentasse como namorado?_

Ele jogou-se na cama, ainda segurando as meias, fitando o nada. Permaneceu sentado ali longos minutos, querendo entender o que aquilo poderia significar. Ele era assim, e culpava-se por isso: impulsivo demais. Quando combinara de ir com Hermione não havia pensado com calma em todas as conseqüências da decisão.

A voz de Harry pareceu vir de muito longe.

- Acho que escutei a voz de Hagrid!- por um instante ele olhou para Rony.- O que há de errado com você?

Rony sentia a boca seca. Colocou lentamente o resto de roupas que havia separado na mochila e segurou a muda limpa que pretendia vestir á noite.

- Harry... eu sou um idiota.

- Hum... qual é a novidade?- Harry riu e fitou o amigo.

- Estou falando sério!- o amigo olhou severamente para cima, encarando-o.

- Do que você _está_ falando?

- Eu vou ir com a Mione... ela quer- Rony engoliu em seco.-... ela quer se despedir dos pais antes de voltar à Hogwarts.

- Hum, entendi.- mas Harry ainda tinha o cenho franzido.- E por que exatamente você se considera um idiota...?

Mas o olhar de Harry repentinamente se perdeu, encarando o nada. Uma risada escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse contê-la e ele se sentou ao lado de Rony.

- Não me diga que você está pensando em dar pra trás?

- Não!- Rony quase se sentiu ofendido.- Claro que não...

- Mas então... esse medo todo é o que...?

- Não é medo, é só que...

Rony sentiu como se seu coração estivesse batendo em um ritmo errado, parecia querer sair de seu peito.

- Rony...acho que você já passou _dessa_ fase. Você sabe o que há entre vocês dois. Não tem porque você...

- Então é isso, não é?- Rony levantou-se de um salto, sua voz parecia levemente mais fina.- Eu e a Mione... quer dizer, nós...

Harry não estava mais rindo. Colocou-se ao lado do amigo e lhe deu breves tapinhas no ombro.

- Acho que sim, Rony. Você mesmo já sabe disso.

Rony não queria pronunciar em voz alta tudo que estava pensando. Por que de repente aquela sensação estranha se apoderara dele ao pensar que Hermione era algo mais do que uma amiga? Como Harry mesmo dissera, ele já devia saber disso. Tudo que haviam passado juntos, considerando os últimos dias. Não havia outra palavra para aquilo, obviamente eles tinham um compromisso. Ele só era muito covarde para tornar aquilo _real_ colocando em palavras perante a própria Hermione.

- Ora, Rony...- Harry já desistira de tentar entender o amigo e agora achatava o próprio cabelo para baixo, perante o espelho.- Você namorou a Lilá durante o nosso sexto ano _mais_ tempo do que todos nós gostaríamos e até ganhou aquele _colar_ ridículo e agora...

- É diferente agora.- Rony virou-se para Harry, bruscamente. O amigo se assustou e instintivamente deu dois passos para trás.- É a Mione, Harry...a Mione...

Os olhos azuis de Rony se arregalaram e ele apressou-se para o espelho empurrando Harry para o lado. O amigo parecia achar que ele estava ficando maluco.

- A Mione...- ele repetia mais para si mesmo do que para Harry.

Harry tocou levemente o ombro de Rony e aproximou-se dele como se tivesse medo que o amigo entrasse em surto.

- Sim, Rony. Você e a Mione _estão_ juntos. E sim- ele falava como se contasse algo para uma criança iletrada.- eu acho que ela sabe que vocês estão juntos. Então, meu amigo- Harry sorriu levemente- encare a situação de frente.

Rony riu nervosamente e abaixou os olhos. Harry pareceu pensar que já era seguro se mover e migrou para a porta. Rony sentiu-se inflado de coragem ao saber que os olhos azuis de Harry não poderia ver que ele estava muito vermelho agora.

- E se eu estragar tudo, Harry? Como eu sempre fiz com ela...?

Parecia que suplicava para que Harry o ajudasse. O garoto tinha vontade de rir da situação, como ele podia ser tão _Rony_ num assunto desses? Harry virou-se apenas para que o amigo não achasse que ele havia escutado, mas não o mirou nos olhos para que não ficasse nervoso.

- Acho que pela primeira vez na sua vida, Rony... você está fazendo algo certo em relação à Hermione.

E Rony sabia, sabia do que ele estava falando! Harry estava se referindo a todas as brigas que havia tido com a garota, todo o ciúme seguido de explosões de fúria, todo o tempo que haviam ficado sem se falar por besteiras. Ao lembrar de Lilá, seu estômago pareceu afundar e chegar à cozinha antes de Harry, que agora já saíra do quarto e o deixara com seus pensamentos. Como podia ter errado tanto com Hermione durante todos aqueles anos? Será que poderia reparar tudo que havia feito?

Uma luz pareceu se acender dentro se sua cabeça, enquanto ele migrava para o banheiro, pensando que talvez um demorado banho o trouxesse de volta à realidade. Seria esse o motivo de Hermione estar provavelmente magoada? Afinal, não haviam se falado o dia inteiro. Ela certamente estava sentida com isso, porque procurara Gina e não ele.

Precisava fazer algo, não podia deixar que a garota se sentisse indecisa, como se fosse apenas alguém com quem ele trocasse beijos ocasionais. Afinal, havia sido muito mais do que _simples_ beijos.

Sua barriga pareceu afundar mais ainda ao se lembrar dos momentos que haviam partilhado nos últimos dias na Toca. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim. Saber que era correspondido era mais do que maravilhoso, era perfeito. Ainda parecia tão surreal. Saber o que ele sentia por ela, e saber que ela também nutria sentimentos por ele.

O que ele precisava naquele momento era coragem para _nomear _esse sentimento, e admitir para si mesmo que estava na hora de dar um passo à frente.

**- Hermione Granger-**

_Flashback_

Claro, como se já não bastasse o fã clube dele, Vítor Krum agora resolvera que só porque haviam trocado algumas palavras no outro dia, ele podia vir se sentar com ela na mesa da biblioteca?

Todos os dias que ela estivera lá, ele estava lá. Sempre lhe dirigia um "oi" com um sotaque forçado e ela respondia apenas por educação. Ele poderia realmente ser um garoto legal, mas a chegada dele à biblioteca era sempre seguida do irritante barulho de todas aquelas garotas.

Ele se sentou na cadeira diante dela, parecendo levemente nervoso.

- Se importa?

- Claro que não.- Hermione tentou lhe dirigir um sorriso, mas só o que conseguiu foi uma careta. Precisa terminar aquela pesquisa.

Ela rabiscava rapidamente num pergaminho os dados de que precisava e ele apenas a observava. Começou a ficar nervosa e resolveu erguer os olhos, ele não a fitava, parecia estar olhando para cima de sua cabeça.

Krum pareceu perceber que ela parara de escrever e arriscou encará-la.

- Dever de casa?- a voz dele parecia forçada e ela não pôde conter uma leve risada.

- Ah, é... em parte.

- Hum... é que reparei que _focê_ não vem apenas para o dever de casa. _Focê_ estava ajudando o Potter, outro dia.

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar, não sabia o que outras pessoas pensariam de alguém de fora do torneio ajudar um dos campeões.

- Ah, é... sim, é que... Harry é um grande amigo e...

- Sim...- Krum a encarou e esboçou um sorriso, parecia estar aos poucos perdendo o semblante carrancudo habitual.- Percebi que são amigos.

Hermione não pôde pensar em uma resposta adequada e voltou a escrever. Sentiu que Krum se mexia desconfortavelmente na cadeira, e começou a se sentir incomodada. Por que ele estava ali com ela se não estava lendo nada? Deveriam haver outras mesas vagas na biblioteca e...

- Focê já tem companhia _parrra_ o baile?

Hermione sentiu que a pena escorregara uns bons três centímetros, deixando um rastro de tinta errôneo em suas anotações.

- Desculpe... como é?

- O baile. _Focê_ vai?- Krum logo desviou os olhos da garota, olhando para as próprias mãos abaixo da mesa.

- Ah, bom...- Hermione sentiu que deveria estar muito corada. Não sabia o que responder.- E-eu não tenho com quem ir e não estou pensando em aparecer lá sozinha então...

- _Gostarrria_ de ir comigo?- nesse momento ele levantou os olhos e a mirou, Hermione sentiu que perdera o ar. Não o achava realmente bonito, então porque suas pernas estavam anestesiadas perante o convite inesperado?

Sentiu que respirava rápido. Vítor Krum, o _famoso_ jogador de quadribol estava nervoso perante ela, a convidando para o baile! Ela não soube explicar porque se sentiu tão lisonjeada, até sentiu que sua auto-estima havia aumentado, apenas por ter os olhos dele nos dela, a encarando de um jeito misterioso.

Não se interessava por ele por ele ser famoso. Realmente _nunca_ pensara nele como um provável par para o baile.

Sentiu um gelo descer pela sua garganta. Claro que não pensara. Não era por causa do Krum. Mesmo que qualquer garoto a convidasse ela diria que não. No fundo de seu pensamento, uma pequena luzinha brilhava insistentemente, a incomodando mais do que chamando realmente a atenção. Mas Rony _nunca _a chamaria para o baile.

Xingou-se mentalmente. Por que estava pensando em Rony? Quase sacudiu a cabeça para tirar aquelas cabelos ruivos de seu pensamento.

- Ah, eu... vou pensar.- ela sorriu sinceramente para ele. Não pôde dizer _"sim"_ de cara, por mais que uma voz gritasse na sua cabeça que Ronald Weasley jamais cogitaria a hipótese de ir com ela ao baile.

- Ok, _tuto_ bem.- Krum respondeu ao sorriso, nervoso.

- Hermione, oi!- Gina aproximou-se da mesa que os dois estavam.

Krum lançou um olhar surpreso para a ruiva, como que se tentando assimilar o nome de Hermione que acabara de ser pronunciado por ela.

- Até mais.- sem dizer mais nada, o búlgaro se levantou e saiu da biblioteca com os ombros curvados.

Gina corou até combinar com seus cabelos e murchou um pouco por detrás do livro que carregava.

- E-eu, desculpa Mione é que...

- Não, Gina. Tudo bem. Estávamos só conversando.- Hermione juntou as folhas que estavam espalhadas diante de si e fechou com um estrondo o livro que pesquisava.

- Você e Vítor Krum?

- Aham.- Hermione tentou desviar o olhar para uma das grandes janelas da biblioteca.- Ele me convidou para ir ao baile com ele.

Ela tentou soar casual, mas não conseguiu. Gina levou a mão a boca e fez cara de espanto, sem emitir som algum

Hermione viu que Madame Pince as encarava, como que querendo fuzilar Hermione com os olhos, já que a garota não parara de conversar até então.

- Vamos sair daqui.- ela segurou o pulso de Gina que parecia ainda levemente atordoada e as duas saíra.

Gina bombardeou Hermione de perguntas. Queria saber como que Krum poderia ter convidado a amiga para o baile, a resposta que ela dera.

- Eu disse que iria pensar.- as duas estavam chegando à passagem do retrato da mulher gorda.

- Pensar...?- Gina olhou de um jeito estranho para Hermione. A garota desviou o olhar, havia muito de um jeito "Weasley" no modo como Gina a olhava.

- Sim.- ela sentiu que corou.- Eu...ahn...

- Hermione...- Gina abaixou o tom de voz enquanto a mulher gorda reclamava que as duas deveriam estar dizendo a senha, e não deixá-la esperando ali. O fato é que não queriam ser engolfadas pela confusão característica da sala comunal, onde não poderiam conversar em paz.- Você está pensando em ir com _quem_?

Hermione virou o rosto tão rapidamente para Gina que parecia que havia sido atraído magneticamente.

- Do que você está _falando_, Gina? Não estou pensando em ir com ninguém eu só...claro que _quero_ ir ao baile mas....

Mas Hermione não continuou a falar e deu a senha para que a passagem do retrato se abrissem. Assim que as conversas chegaram aos seus ouvidos, ela deu um jeito de fugir de Gina por alguns instantes, não querendo mais ser questionada.

Gina sabia que não precisava perguntar mais nada. Ela entendia perfeitamente bem a culpa que seu _próprio irmão_ tinha em todas as dúvidas que passavam pela cabeça de Hermione Granger agora.

**(...)**

Parecia que tudo acontecera muito depressa. Fred e Jorge haviam questionado Rony se ele e Harry já tinham par para o baile, ela sentiu que havia segurado a respiração naquele momento. Se o garoto tivesse um par ela saberia, não? Mesmo assim, expirou com alívio quando ouviu o _"não"_ da boca do ruivo. Depois movimentos passaram como um borrão perante ela, sentia seu corpo todo quente, parecia que iria acontecer algo. Os gêmeos haviam mencionado que eles precisavam encontrar um par para o baile logo, Fred havia convidado Angelina na frente de todos que estavam ali, e Rony ainda parecia não notar que a garota estava sentada ao seu lado.

- A gente devia começar a se mexer, sabe...convidar alguém.- Hermione sentia seu coração batendo forte, parecia incapaz de conter tudo que estava se passando dentro dela e teve medo que os garotos pudessem perceber.- Ele tem razão. Não queremos acabar com um par de trasgos.

Ela não pôde conter sua indignação e soltou uma exclamação.

- Com licença... um par de _quê_?- era isso então, Rony nem cogitara a hipótese de convidar sua amiga, que estava sentada bem debaixo do seu nariz. Seu maior medo no momento era ir ao baile com uma garota feia.

- Bom...sabe...eu prefiro ir sozinho do que com...com Heloísa Midgeon, digamos.

Hermione sentiu a raiva subir, aflorar pelos seus poros. Não parecia mais capaz de conter tudo aquilo dentro de si.

- A acne dela melhorou à beça ultimamente, e ela é bem legal!- não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer. Estava se sentindo realmente ofendida. Precisava defender Heloísa porque sentia-se pessoalmente atingida com a crítica. Era por isso que ele _não_ a convidava então? Por que ela era _feia_ como ele achava que Heloísa era?

Hermione sentiu que poderia sucumbir as lágrimas se ficasse ali. Ronald Weasley não só não pensava em chamá-la como par, mas principalmente, não a chamava por que ela era o que ele mesmo havia dito, um _trasgo_.

- Tem o nariz fora de esquadro.- ele continuava a falar e ela não podia acreditar que ele ainda tivesse coragem de continuar ofendendo ela tanto assim. O caso é que ela que estava se sentindo ofendida, ele provavelmente não sabia do que estava falando. Mas aquilo não interessava! Ele que pensasse mais antes de sair falando coisas absurdas como aquela!

- Ah, entendo. Então, basicamente- ela teve que tomar ar para não explodir com o garoto, odiando cada fio ruivo que apontava na direção errada- você vai levar a garota mais bonita que aceitar você, mesmo que ela seja completamente intragável?

- Hum... é, é por aí.- foi apenas o que ele respondeu.

- Eu vou dormir.

Não disse mais nada. Mal tinha consciência que Harry assistira a tudo aquilo calado. Não se importava. Não se importava mesmo que Harry percebesse o quanto ela havia ficado ofendida. Afinal, acabara de descobrir que para Rony, a garota poderia ser uma completa burra, desde que soubesse se equilibrar em cima de um salto e manter o cabelo comportado.

Nem percebeu que já estava no dormitório. Bufava impacientemente, o pensamento de que deveria ter dito "sim" ao convite de Krum não saía de sua mente. De que adiantava ela ser inteligente e dedicar-se nos estudos se não era bonita? Rony mesmo havia dito, e ela sabia que a maioria dos garotos pensava assim, _de que adiantava_? Jogou-se na cama sentindo lágrimas quentes percorrerem sua bochecha, não queria dividir o que estava sentindo com ninguém. Tudo que havia escutado do ruivo naquele ano bastava, ela não precisava escutar mais.

Não precisava que jogassem na sua cara que _"não se faziam garotas como Fleur em Hogwarts"_ ou que _"um par para o baile pode ser intragável desde que seja bonito_".

Se ele não a achava bonita, ela iria ao baile com alguém que achasse. Admirou seu reflexo no espelho sem se levantar, querendo apenas ver o efeito de seus olhos vermelhos no seu rosto agora marcado e cabelos desarrumados. Sentiu-se como a garota mais feia da face da Terra. Mas como podia esperar que Rony soubesse que havia a ofendido tanto? Ele não sabia o que ela sentia! Começou a se culpar no momento em que esses pensamentos a tomaram, ele não precisava ser grosso assim com _ninguém_.

Olhou para o teto contendo novas lágrimas que se formavam. Iria ao baile com Vítor Krum. Faria o melhor penteado, a melhor maquiagem, nem que demorasse horas para isso. Sabia que estava sendo completamente infantil. Se Rony não repara nela todos aqueles anos, obviamente não saberia a diferença entre seu vestido de baile cuidadosamente escolhido e as vestes de Hogwarts. Mas ela não soube porque, aquela idéia a fez sentir uma pontinha de felicidade. Desejava mais que tudo ver a cara de Rony no dia do baile, será que seria diferente? Será que ela conseguiria vingar toda aquela raiva que estava sentindo?

**(...)**

Não fora difícil encontrar Krum. Ele estava sempre rondando na biblioteca agora. Também não fora difícil dizer que havia decidido ir com ele ao baile. Difícil fora manter os nervos sob controle enquanto ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso cheio de significados. Não sabia direito se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas que opção tinha? Precisa ir para o baile. Precisava provar para si mesma que era capaz.

- Ei, Mione. Você tem par para o baile?- ela arregalou os olhos para Neville. Quando Krum havia a convidado ela já havia achado um absurdo, mas Neville! Porém, nesse convite, não havia nenhum constrangimento. Neville não estava nem um pouco envergonhado, mas falava aquilo como se quisesse se desculpar.

- Ah, Neville. Sinto muito.- ela sorriu para o amigo.- Eu já tenho par.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para ela, dando de ombros.

- Ok, então.

Ela sentiu-se completamente estranha ao dizer aquilo. Falar para outra pessoa que tinha par tornava aquilo mais real. Gina que estava próxima aos dois, sentada em uma poltrona, sorriu abertamente para Hermione entendendo quem seria o par da amiga.

Neville olhou para Gina e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Ah, animação Neville! Olha o meu caso, por exemplo, não posso ir ao baile a não ser que outro aluno mais velho me convide.

- Hum, você pode ir comigo então!- Neville sorriu abertamente para a garota, parecendo felicíssimo de saber que não precisaria ir sozinho.

Hermione viu que Gina parecia ponderar a situação. Neville era seu amigo, pela falta de constrangimento nos dois convites que fizera, não estava interessado em nenhuma garota, apenas queria um par para não aparecer sozinho. Gina sabia que jamais seria convidada por quem realmente queria...

- Ok!- após passado o susto, ela sorriu para o amigo que parecia sinceramente feliz.

Ele se levantou e saiu, parecendo mais tranqüilo após ter confirmado alguém para lhe fazer companhia na festa tão esperada.

- Você disse que sim!- Gina olhou aturdida para Hermione.

- _E_ você também...

- Ah, mas para mim não significa nada, você sabe...- ela suspirou demoradamente. – É o único jeito de eu ir....

- Gina...

- Está tudo bem Mione, sério. Você vai com o _Krum_!- a garota tentou desviar o assunto, mas Hermione lhe lançava olhares ansiosos.

- Gina você....

- Mione, eu não me iludo a respeito disso OK. Sei que Harry jamais me convidaria...

- Acho que você está certa em ir com Neville.- Hermione não persistiu nas perguntas, querendo deixar a amiga a vontade.- Seguir com a sua vida, sabe.

- Seguir com a minha vida?- Gina olhou curiosa para a amiga.

- Você não pode ficar esperando o Harry se dar conta de que você não é só uma garotinha, irmã do seu melhor amigo, não é?

Gina corou, mas Mione não poupou as palavras.

- Você é uma garota muito inteligente, Gina. _E_ bonita. Se Neville não a tivesse convidado aposto que qualquer outro garoto teria ficado muito feliz em...

- Obrigada, Mione.- ela sorriu tristemente para a garota.- E você, então... também está seguindo com a sua vida, não é?

Gina aproximou-se mais da amiga, sorrindo nervosamente. Não queria que Hermione se ofendesse.

- Indo com o Krum.

- O que você está querendo dizer?- Hermione sentiu o rosto corar, observou enquanto Gina se levantava.

- Nada.- e ela saiu de perto de Hermione, migrando para o dormitório. Deixou Hermione completamente perdida em pensamentos. Claro que Gina sabia o que ela sentia. Harry provavelmente também sabia. Será que só Rony era _tão_ cego para não perceber isso?

**(...)**

- Encontro vocês na hora do jantar!

Antes que Hermione pudesse conter o amigo ele já saíra. Ela não queria ficar sozinha com Rony, não sabia se poderia controlar a raiva que sentia. Sabia que Harry iria convidar Cho, e tentou concentrar seus pensamentos em como o amigo ficaria feliz se conseguisse ter a garota como par.

Ela terminou de guardar seu material e migrou para a saída da masmorra. Infelizmente, para sua surpresa, Rony já estava bem atrás.

- _Ótimo_, vou ser o único sem par.

- Se você fosse um pouco mais humilde com suas opiniões, _certamente_ encontraria uma garota que quisesse ir com você.- subiu a escada rapidamente, evitando olhar para trás. Rony ficou parado algum tempo, mas logo estava atrás dela.

"_O que ela quis dizer com isso?_"

- _Humilde_? O que isso tem a ver...?- Rony agora tentava forçar a garota a encará-lo, num hábito irritante que ele tinha, de olhar nos olhos dela enquanto ela tentava se afastar.

- Esquece, Ronald.- Hermione fingiu estar procurando algo em sua mochila.- Afinal, você mesmo disse que _não há_ garotas bonitas em Hogwarts, não é? Então, certamente as suas opções serão os tais trasgos que você....

- Do que você está falando, Hermione? Você pode _parar _de gritar comigo por um instante?

Eles já estavam quase chegando ao saguão. Hermione não estava mais conseguindo conter as palavras. Agora que Harry não estava ali para presenciar, ela parecia sentir menos vergonha de falar para Rony o que estava pensando.

- Acho melhor você se apressar e convidar logo uma garota superficial-bonita-burra, talvez de outra escola, uma das nossas _hóspedes_- sabia que estava sendo realmente irônica, debochando assim dele.

Rony sentiu o sangue ferver, Hermione o mirava com um olhar que lembrava muito o de Molly Weasley.

- É _isso_ mesmo que eu vou fazer.- ele quase gritou. Hermione virou as costas e rapidamente se afastou dele, quase esbarrando em Neville.

Ele ficou ali parado, sem entender o porquê de toda aquela discussão. Respirava em fortes arquejos, olhando para os lados como se um provável par para o baile fosse aparecer do nada.

- Olha só quem fala...se apressar para arranjar um par. Ela vai é ficar sozinha no dormitório no dia do baile, isso sim.

Neville estava o mirando, aturdido. Rony o encarou, como se pedisse uma resposta.

- Hum... você sabe com quem ela vai, então?

- Quem?

- Hermione.- Neville respondeu com olhar de assombro.- Você acabou de debochar do par dela dizendo que ela vai acabar não indo ao baile e...

- Neville... o que você _acabou_ de falar?- não se importava em entender o que estava se passando com ele, não queria realmente saber porque a necessidade de saber se Hermione tinha mesmo um par para o baile.

- Bom, eu convidei ela, sabe. Hermione.- falou para um Rony boquiaberto, que fazia cara de quem havia desaprendido o idioma pátria.- Ela é legal... sempre me ajudou muito com os estudos.

Rony ainda parecia uma estátua, encarando o amigo.

-...e ela falou que já estava indo com alguém...

Rony se mexeu desconfortável. Não queria falar na cara de Neville, mas certamente a garota dissera aquilo apenas para não ter que ir com ele. Ou será? Mas ele não deixou essa alternativa chegar ao seu consciente, Hermione estava mentindo. Tinha que estar mentindo. Ela não tinha um par... ou tinha?

Começou a ficar tonto, tamanha era a velocidade do seu raciocínio. Mal percebeu as risadas forçadas próximos a eles, enquanto ele e Neville seguiam seu caminho, mas no instante seguinte, pareceu ter seu olhar atraído para o lugar de onde vinham.

Fleur estava sacudindo os cabelos enquanto falava com Diggory. O garoto parecia levemente constrangido e atordoado, e fazia sinais com a cabeça para a garota, o sorriso no rosto de Fleur pareceu morrer um pouco.

Rony mal sentiu que seus pés haviam saído do lugar. Só havia Fleur em todo o saguão. Parecia que uma luz estava sobre ela. Ele não percebeu que já estava tão perto. Sua voz parecia não pertencer ao seu corpo. Haviam muitas pessoas ao seu redor, todos o encaravam, enquanto ele sentiu as palavras pularem para fora de sua boca.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo?- não era sua voz, definitivamente não saíra de sua boca. Parecia que Fleur havia tentado lançar um feitiço em Diggory, e Rony havia sido atingido.

Fleur o olhou como se ele fosse um verme que seria facilmente achatado debaixo do seu sapato. Permaneceu calada olhando para ele, mas parecia ciente de que o que esperara obter de Diggory, havia vindo de outro lugar.

Quando um minuto se passou, sem que ninguém falasse nada, Rony pareceu se dar conta de onde estava. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele correu, querendo sair o mais rápido que pudesse dali. Por que havia feito aquilo? O que o levara a convidá-la?

(...)

O susto de ter convidado Fleur para ir ao baile perante um grande número de alunos, estava aos poucos se desfazendo, enquanto Rony conversava com Harry.

- Isso é uma piração, somos os únicos que não têm ninguém, bem, tirando o Neville. Ei, adivinha quem ele convidou?_ Mione_!

Falara aquilo quase rindo. Precisa da confirmação de alguém que não era apenas ele que achava uma verdadeira loucura Hermione ir ao baile. Queria que Harry risse junto com ele e dissesse que também não acreditava que a garota iria.

- _Quê_?

- É, eu sei!- Rony senti-se feliz agora, por ver que Harry também demonstrara espanto. Finalmente, conseguiu rir abertamente.- Neville me contou depois da aula de Poções! Disse que ela sempre foi muito legal, que o ajudava nos estudos, mas Mione falou que já estava indo com alguém. Há!- ele sentiu aquela ansiedade novamente o tomar.- Com se fosse! Ela só não queria ir com o Neville... quero dizer, quem iria querer?

Rony sentia-se contente de ver que Hermione não havia vindo diretamente para a sala comunal assim, ele podia desabafar tudo aquilo. Na verdade, estava querendo esconder de si mesmo que estava realmente curioso de saber que aquilo era verdade. Hermione iria ao baile? Preferia mostrar para as pessoas que achava uma verdadeira piada Hermione ter um par. Mostrar indiferença parecia mais _confortável_. Era melhor fingir que a garota não existia do que admitir que gostaria de saber com quem ela iria.

- Não! Não ria...- a voz de Gina fez ele fugir dos pensamentos por um momento e olhar para cima. Hermione vinha passando pelo buraco do retrato.

Se realmente queria ficar indiferente perante ela, não podia deixar seu corpo reagir daquele jeito apenas por vê-la. Sentiu que suas orelhas haviam ficado vermelhas, juntamente com seu rosto. A briga que haviam tido ainda vívida em sua memória. Resolveu permanecer com Harry, ainda fingindo achar engraçado alguém cogitar ir ao baile com Neville.

- Por que vocês dois não foram jantar?- ótimo, ela iria fingir que nada havia acontecido. Como sempre. As brigas eram tão comuns entre eles que já haviam virado quase rotina.

- Porque...ah, pare de rir, vocês dois... porque as garotas que eles convidaram acabaram de recusar o convite!- Gina ergueu a sobrancelha para Hermione, parecia que as duas estavam se comunicando com aquele olhar.

Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga. Rony havia convidado _alguém_. Antes que ela pudesse assimilar a idéia de que, pelo menos, ele havia recebido um _não_, o ruivo falou.

- Obrigado, Gina.- disse azedo. O olhar dele encontrou Hermione por um momento, ela tentou fingir para ele que não havia notado. Mas ficaram se olhando, até ela manter a pose de quem não estava ligando.

- Todas as garotas bonitas já estão ocupadas, Rony?- tentou ferir o garoto com aquelas palavras. Seu plano de fazer ele sentir tudo que ela sentia, deveria começar naquele instante. Gina lançava olhares nervosos para a amiga, mas ela não parou.- A Heloísa Midgen está começando a parecer bem bonita, agora, não está não? Bem, tenho certeza que vocês vão encontrar em _algum lugar_ alguém que queira vocês.

Não esperava que Rony entendesse a indireta, Gina mexeu-se inquieta, parecendo constrangida. Harry estava com a boca aberta, olhando para Hermione.

Será que Rony não havia percebido que _havia_ alguém que _queria _ele? Será que ele era tão cego que não podia olhar para ela?

Ele a olhava de um jeito estranho, e por um momento Hermione pensou que algo fosse mudar. Ele parecia enxergar através dela, sentiu que corava, mas sustentou o olhar do ruivo.

- Hermione, Neville tem razão, você _é_ uma garota...

Depois de tanto tempo se perguntando se ela iria com o baile, depois se preocupando em saber quem poderia ir com ela, ele finalmente se viu com a decisão nas mãos. Bastava convidá-la! Resolveria todos os seus problemas! Afinal, ele _podia_ convidá-la! Neville o havia feito, só que ela obviamente não queria ir com ele. Não era _proibido_ chamar Hermione para o baile, não era apenas por ela ser sua amiga que ela não aceitaria o convite. _Não havia_ uma barreira física que separasse Hermione das outras garotas. Ou havia?

- Bem observado.- Hermione estava muito vermelha. Não enxergava mais Gina nem Harry.

- Então... você poderia acompanhar um de nós!

"_Ótimo, continue se esquivando!"_

- Não, não poderia.

- Ah, vai- Rony estava começando a ficar impaciente e ela já estava cogitando a hipótese de lhe dar um belo tapa na cara.- precisamos de pares, vamos fazer um papel realmente idiota se não tivermos nenhum, todos os outros têm...

- Não posso ir com vocês- ela sabia que estava realmente vermelha, tinha vontade de gritar na cara dele que iria ao baile com Krum.- porque já estou indo com uma pessoa.

Mas aquilo não parecia suficiente. Não parecia estar surtindo efeito em Rony. Odiou ver aquela cara de deboche nele.

- Não, não está! Você só disse isso para se livrar de Neville!

Sentia um certo pânico, uma certa necessidade de ouvir da boca dela que era mentira, que ela não tinha um par.

- Ah, _foi_? Só porque _você_ levou três anos para reparar, Rony- ela quase cuspiu o nome dele, tamanha a raiva que se apoderava dela agora.- não significa que mais _ninguém_ tenha percebido que eu sou uma garota!

Como ele podia tirá-la do sério daquele jeito? Tinha plena consciência que estava deixando tudo muito claro, para todos ali, todos os seus sentimentos por Rony estavam implícitos naqueles gritos.

Ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados. Não conseguia entender. _Óbvio_ que ele sabia que ela era uma garota, mas afinal era Hermione! Ela não era uma garota comum. Ela não ia a bailes. Quando ela andava com Harry e ele, parecia apenas um grupo de três amigos. Não sentia como se tivesse uma garota, daquelas que gritam e dão risadinhas e falam sobre roupas, entre eles. Era isso que ele queria dizer.

- OK, OK, sabemos que você é uma garota- ele sorria novamente- Satisfeita? Você vai com a gente agora?

- Eu já falei!- ela estava realmente alterada- Estou indo com outra pessoa!

Por que era tão difícil de convencê-lo daquilo? Rony parecia ter a idéia de que alguém que convidasse Hermione para o baile certamente estava fora de si.

Saiu em direção a escada, sem olhar para trás. Já estava se xingando mentalmente quando alcançou o dormitório. Não podia derramar mais lágrimas por Ronald Weasley. _Não podia_. Era tão difícil assim de acreditar que alguém havia se interessado por ela? Só havia uma resposta para aquilo: se Rony realmente acreditava impossível alguém querer ter Hermione como par, certamente era impossível _ele se interessar_ pó ela. E as lágrimas vieram de novo, dessa vez mais reais e acompanhadas de uma dor ainda maior.

**(...)**

- Ela está mentindo.- Rony acompanhou Hermione com o olhar, colocando em voz alta aquilo que estava tão difícil dele mesmo acreditar agora.

- Não está, não.- Gina parecia sussurrar.

- Quem é a pessoa, então?- tentou parecer casual, não queria demonstrar curiosidade. Com quem ela iria? Certamente que era verdade, então... olhou rapidamente a sala comunal imaginando qual garoto poderia se interessar por Hermione. Depois seu pensamento vagou, imaginando quantos garotos haviam em Hogwarts! Aquela sensação ruim baixou em seu corpo, ele se sentiu levemente nauseado.

- Não vou dizer, não é da sua conta.

- Certo- sabia que não conseguia mais conter seus sentimentos.- essa história está ficando idiota.

Estava fora de si, realmente. Sugeriu que Gina fosse com Harry, teve que ouvir da irmã que ela iria com Neville, e no fim de toda essa história que ele julgava ridícula, teve seu par decidido por Harry: iria ao baile com Padma Patil. Era melhor que nada. Mal a conhecia. Mas aceitaria qualquer coisa naquele momento, a raiva nublou sua visão por longos dias após ouvir de Hermione aquelas verdades. Verdades que ele havia lutado _muito tempo_ para reprimir.

**(...)**

- Hermione, com quem você vai ao baile?- a pergunta escapou de seus lábios, antes que pudesse contê-la. Não havia como evitar, a curiosidade estava o corroendo por dentro. Mas será que era apenas curiosidade? O que mais lhe incomodava era ter que ficar remoendo a idéia de Hermione dançando no baile com alguém. Na noite anterior, havia sonhado que Hermione ia ao baile com um garoto incrivelmente alto, e a cada dança um par diferente a tomava nos braços e a rodava pelo salão, enquanto Gina o fazia vestir um chapéu ridículo e roído por traças, e ele era obrigado a dançar com uma garota que lembrava muito Heloísa.

- Não vou lhe contar porque você iria caçoar de mim.

Não era a primeira vez que tentava arrancar dela aquilo. Aquilo o estava matando. Todos os garotos que passavam por ele, até mesmo os da Grifinória, pareciam despertar nele um instinto que ele antes não conhecia. Todos pareciam potenciais pares para Hermione, todos pareciam olhá-la, ou será que era só sua imaginação?

- Você está brincando, Weasley? Você está dizendo que alguém convidou _isso_ para ir ao baile? Não foi a sangue-ruim de molares compridos, foi?- a voz de Malfoy surgiu do nada, por detrás deles.

Rony olhou rapidamente para Hermione, mas a garota sorria. Havia algo de diferente no sorriso dela, agora que ele estava reparando... ele olhou rapidamente para onde a garota parecia enxergar algo que ele não via.

- Olá, Professor Moody!- a garota falou, acenando para alguém invisível.

Malfoy ficou pálido e pulou para trás, parecendo incrivelmente assustado, mas Moody não estava lá. Ainda estava na mesa dos professores.

- Que doninha nervosa você é, hein?- Hermione seguiu caminho, indo em direção a escada.

Estava se sentindo tão mais segura de si, não precisou que Harry nem Rony a defendessem, estava se sentindo cheia de uma energia que era desconhecida para ela. Uma vontade de provar que ela era _capaz._ Capaz de _qualquer coisa_.

- Hermione, os seus dentes...- ele olhou cuidadosamente para a amiga, temendo uma explosão de fúria.

- Que têm eles?

- Bem, estão diferentes... acabei de notar...

- Claro que estão, você esperava que eu ficasse com aquelas presas que Malfoy me deu?

Ela sabia que estavam diferentes. Ela sabia que havia feito aquilo que seus pais mais temiam: mudado seu sorriso com magia. Mas queria _muito_ ouvir Rony falar que havia reparado, precisa ouvir da boca dele que ela não era tão insignificante ao ponto de ele não perceber uma diferença nela.

- Não, quero dizer, eles estão diferentes do que eram antes de ele lançar o feitiço em você...estão...- ela prendeu a respiração enquanto ele falava. Então ele era capaz de olhar para ela, nem que fosse para reparar que seus dentes estavam diferentes.- retos...e...do tamanho normal.

Ela sorriu de um jeito travesso para Rony, sentindo um calor gostoso subir pelo seu corpo.

- Bem, quando fui procurar Madame Pomfrey para consertar os dentes, ela segurou um espelho e me disse para mandar ela parar quando dos entes voltassem ao tamanho normal. E eu deixei ela demorar um pouco mais.- sorriu abertamente, como se agradecesse Rony por ter reparado. O garoto a olhava sem piscar, o que fez seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais.- Papai e mamãe não vão ficar muito satisfeitos. Estou tentando convencer os dois a me deixar reduzir os dentes há séculos, mas eles queriam que eu continuasse com o aparelho. Sabe, eles são dentistas, daí acharem que dentes e magia não devem...- mas sua atenção foi roubada.-...olhem lá, Pichitinho voltou!

A surpresa de ver o retorno da coruja tirou de seu pensamento, pelo menos naquele instante, a felicidade que pareceu inflar seu peito, mesmo que o motivo tivesse sido o mais idiota possível.

**(...)**

Krum havia tentado manter uma conversa com ela nos últimos dias toda vez que o destino fazia com que os dois se encontrassem na biblioteca. Ou o assunto era o feitiço que ele usara para passar pelo dragão, ou algum livro que ela estava lendo ou o garoto simplesmente cansava de tentar manter diálogo e fingia ler alguma coisa enquanto lançava olhares ansiosos para Hermione, e ela sentia seu rosto extremamente quente toda vez que ele fazia isso.

Ela estava com os garotos nos jardins agora, todos brincavam na neve, mas a cabeça dela estava tão distante. Só pensava no que precisava fazer para ficar bonita naquela noite. Não queria que todos na escola a notassem, claro que seria bom ser considerada bonita perante todos para variar, mas ela queria apenas provar para Rony que ela não só era _uma_ garota. Queria poder fazer ele olhar para ela do jeito que Krum olhava, queria que ele sentisse por ela o que ela estava sentindo por ele.

Olhou para o relógio, eram cinco horas.

- Bom, vou indo. Preciso começar a me arrumar.- ela lançou um olhar significativo para Rony, que a mirou de boca aberta.

- Com quem é que você vai?- ele gritou para ela, mas ela já estava de costas, um sorriso contido nos lábios, enquanto voltava para o castelo, acenando para os garotos que haviam ficado lá fora.

A preparação para o baile demorou mais do que ela havia planejado. Agora jogados em sua cama haviam diversos objetos misturados, frascos vazios de poção alisadora, maquiagem de todo o tipo que a fizeram se sentir outra pessoa enquanto ela passara no rosto, grampos abertos em um ângulo estranho. Mas agora tudo que ela mirava era seu próprio reflexo. Ouvia os cochichos das suas colegas de quarto, pareciam realmente interessadas em falar de Hermione, mas não realmente preocupadas em esconder que era dela que estavam falando.

Hermione suspirou e não pôde conter uma animação interior que se formava. Estava bonita. Tinha _certeza_ disso. Iria ao baile com Krum e não sabia porque, mas tinha certeza que Rony se sentiria incomodado. Aquele sentimento estava crescendo cada vez mais dentro dela, ela não podia dizer com certeza porque o ruivo se sentia ofendido, mas o fato é que ele a perguntava em cada oportunidade com quem ela iria. E ela estava realmente ansiosa para entrar no salão principal de braços dados com o famoso jogador de quadribol. _Não_. Na verdade, o que estava a _corroendo_ por dentro, ao ponto de seu coração bater incrivelmente rápido, era a vontade de ver a cara de Rony quando botasse os olhos nela. Ela finalmente saberia, aquela noite, o que ele iria pensar ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Como ela sabia que ele iria a notar? Nem ela tinha certeza. Mas ele iria. _Ah_, ele iria.

**(...)**

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Foi um alívio ver Luna e Neville sentados à mesa ao lado de Harry assim que chegou ao jardim. Os dois acenaram para Rony que correu em direção aos dois.

- Luna, Neville! Que bom que receberam nossas cartas a tempo!

Neville parecia extremamente diferente da última vez que havia visto o amigo. Seus cabelos estavam finalmente no tamanho original e não haviam grandes cicatrizes em seu rosto ou braços.

- Adorei o convite. Vovó mandou votos de feliz aniversário para você, Harry. Ela parecia realmente feliz de saber que fui convidado.

Rony sentiu um leve constrangimento no ar. Luna pousou os olhos nele como se recém tivesse percebido que ele estava ali. Depois de breves segundos, encarou Harry.

- Já eu não gostaria de comentar o que meu pai falou. Mas ele sente muito, Harry. Por tudo.

Ela não precisou continuar. Ambos tinham ainda muito vívidas em suas memórias as conseqüências da denúncia que Xenofílio havia feito contra eles. Quase haviam explodido junto com o tal chifre da casa de Luna.

- Ele estava realmente preocupado comigo, sabe. Mas eu falei para ele que ele jamais deveria ter feito o que fez e...

- Está tudo bem Luna.- a voz de Harry era firme.- Ele fez o que achou que devia ter feito. Qualquer pai defenderia um filho, até as últimas conseqüências.

Luna sorriu de um jeito sincero para eles.

Rony desviou o olhar do grupo por um momento e observou quem mais estava lá. Hagrid parecia ter sido o primeiro a chegar, considerando que parecia mais alterado pela bebida do que os outros. Ao lado dele, Andrômeda segurava o pequeno Teddy, enquanto Fleur tentava distrair o bebê com um chocalho colorido.

Kingsley conversava animadamente com Gui e Arthur Weasley, Gina estava sentada ao lado de Percy parecendo realmente entediada com o assunto do irmão. Jorge e Carlinhos pareciam ter voltado no tempo, dava até para esquecer por um momento a desgraça recente na família, vendo todos assim.

Ela não estava lá. _Hermione_ ainda não havia descido para o jantar. Tão logo ele pensou nela, seu corpo pareceu reagir àquela presença conhecida.

Hermione vinha caminhando ao lado de Molly Weasley, acenando com a varinha para que uma travessa voasse a sua frente, a outra mão segurando uma travessa de salada. Rony sorriu, perguntando-se como ela conseguia fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Mas o olhar dele era só dela naquele momento. Ela estava linda. Ele se perguntou se ela havia ficado tão encantadora apenas para lembrá-lo que haviam passado o dia separados e que ele havia perdido momentos preciosos que poderia ter passado ao lado dela. O cabelo dela parecia mais fofo do que de costume, uma parte estava cuidadosamente presa para trás, enquanto os restos dos cachos lhe caiam sobre os ombros. Ele quase conseguia sentir o perfume que sabia que eles tinham.

Hermione pareceu perceber o seu olhar no instante que colocou tudo o que trazia na mesa. Mirou o garoto e esboçou um sorriso.

Ele já não se importava com quem estava olhando, ou se ela havia ficado magoada com ele por qualquer motivo que fosse. Hipnotizado, foi até ela sem desviar o olhar.

Ele sentiu que as palavras não iriam sair assim tão fácil. Era difícil estar consciente do que estava realmente sentindo.

- Você está linda.

Foi assim, completamente natural. O sorriso dela lhe deu a sensação de que algo se derretia dentro dele, talvez fosse o medo, o receio. Talvez seu coração estivesse batendo tão rápido porque ele sabia que não podia mais fugir.

- Obrigada, Ronald.- ela tentou soar séria, mas não conseguiu. Apertou o braço do garoto levemente, tentando evitar seu olhar. Sabia que estava corada, tinha a nítida sensação de que Arthur Weasley estava acompanhando todos os movimentos dos dois.

Queria que ele não ficasse constrangido perante a família, mas aquilo parecia impossível. E o beijo que ele queria lhe dar se perdeu, enquanto ele tentava achar palavras para continuar prendendo a atenção dela.

- Já está tudo pronto.- vendo que a garota não entendera, ele continou.- Quer dizer, separei umas coisas para poder acompanhar você...

- Ah, claro!- ela sacudiu a cabeça, visivelmente alterada.- Tudo bem se formos amanhã?

- Sim. Tudo bem.

- É que logo será a tal reunião no Ministério. Assim já estaremos de volta até lá.

Novamente aquele frio na barriga. Iriam no outro dia. Ele não queria pensar naquilo agora, só ficaria mais nervoso.

**- Hermione Granger-**

- Tive a impressão que você, ahn, estava magoada com alguma coisa hoje.- as orelhas de Rony coravam sempre antes de seu rosto. Ela ficou observando ele.

- Hum, teve é?- ela começou a caminhar lentamente, aproximando-se de Luna, Neville e Harry que conversavam animadamente. Rony a seguiu de perto.

Quando viu que a garota não o encarava, segurou seu pulso. Hermione parou na mesma hora, fitando os olhos azuis do ruivo, sentindo todas aquelas sensações a tomarem.

- Hermione, se eu fiz algo me diga por favor, pois eu...- a voz dele começava a se alterar e instintivamente ele aproximava seus rostos agora, quase com um tom de súplica se dirigindo a garota.

- Rony, calma.- ela pousou lentamente a mão no rosto dele. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, como que saboreando a sensação de perceber que tudo estava bem.- _Calma_. Eu só...bom, esperei que poderíamos ter ficado _mais_ tempo juntos. Achei que você teria uma grande idéia que nos deixasse conversar nem que fosse por um momento.

- Ahn...- ele sentiu um gelo descer pela sua garganta.- Desculpa eu...

- Tudo bem. Sua mãe precisava de ajuda. E nada mais justo que eu ajude depois de todo o tempo que passei aqui.

- Então, está tudo bem? Fiquei preocupado quando não encontrei você, Harry falou que você estava com a Gina.

Hermione assentiu, enquanto sua memória vagava. A conversa com Gina ainda vívida em sua memória.

_"- Seu irmão está preocupado_

_ - E o qual a novidade?- Gina riu. Mas Hermione mantinha o olhar severo._

_ - Você e Harry. Ele fica povoando a imaginação dele, e você sabe..._

_ - Sei...?_

_ - Seu irmão tem sérios problemas com ciúme, Gina! A simples idéia do seu namoro com Harry já o atormentava! Ele tem muita dificuldade em admitir que você cresceu.- Hermione frisou a última palavra, abaixando o rosto enquanto ainda sustentava o olhar de Gina._

_ - Ah!- Gina corou, um semblante de entendimento tomando seu rosto.- Isso!_

_ - Ele pediu que eu conversasse com você.- Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que se desculpando._

_ - Ah, tudo bem Mione. Obrigada.- Gina passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosa._

_ As duas permaneceram em silêncio, Gina ainda muito corada, evitando o olhar de Hermione._

_ - Gina..._

_ - Sim?_

_ - Eu não quero ter motivos para me preocupar. Nem preocupar seu irmão. Espero que você e Harry sejam conscientes e..._

_ - Mione, poupe o sermão.- a garota riu.- Não tem com que se preocupar. Sei me cuidar._

_ A garota olhou para os próprios pés, parecendo extremamente sem graça. Hermione riu._

_ - Sei disso, Gina._

_ Hermione sabia que não precisaria ter essa conversa com Gina. E imaginava que Harry também não seria tão cabeça de vento._

_ Suspirou e olhou para o lado, mas Gina parecia determinada em falar algo._

_ - Escuta, Mione. Onde está meu irmão?_

_ - Não sei.- Hermione olhou para as próprias mãos.- Não nos vimos direito hoje._

_ - Ah...- Gina riu.- Por isso você está assim?_

_ - Assim como?- Hermione rapidamente a fitou, preocupada._

_ - Ah, com essa cara estranha. Achei por um momento que vocês tinham brigado!_

_ - O que? Ah, não...ele só, bom... ficou meio desconfiado por causa do seu presente para o Harry e depois disso ajudamos sua mãe nos preparativos para a festa. E só._

_ - Hum, entendo._

_ Hermione sabia que Gina apenas queria desviar o assunto. Mas ela não a culpava, também não iria gostar se alguém viesse lhe fazendo perguntas sobre assuntos tão íntimos."_

- Aproveitei para falar com Gina, sobre aquele assunto que você havia me pedido.- antes que Rony pudesse começar com seu teatro, ela acrescentou- Está tudo bem. Gina é um garota responsável.

Os dois riram. Rony percebeu que a mágoa de Hermione era realmente por não poderem passar o dia juntos e arriscou passar o braço pelas suas costas, aninhando-a junto ao peito de um jeito protetor.

- O dia foi realmente corrido. Mas valeu a pena.- Hermione apontou Harry com um aceno de cabeça.- Olhe como Harry está feliz.

E o garoto realmente estava radiante. Gina veio se juntar à eles após algum tempo e todos escutavam Luna contar que ela ganhara uma viagem do pai.

- E você, Neville? Quais são seus planos?- Rony sentia-se curioso. Neville não pareceu ofendido.

- Vou me especializar em Herbologia. Vovó e eu já analisamos os cursos disponíveis. É preciso fazer certos períodos de estágio mas acho que ficarei OK.

- Claro que sim!- Hermione falou animadamente, enquanto puxava uma cerveja amanteigada para perto.- Você é ótimo em Herbologia, Neville!

- Obrigado!- o garoto corou.

Pareciam ter perdido a noção do tempo. Haviam conversado sobre tudo durante aquele jantar. Hagrid contara as novidades de Hogwarts, mas apenas as que interessavam a ele, como criaturas mágicas mais assustadoras do que qualquer uma que os garotos conhecessem.

Hermione sentiu que havia comido mais do que deveria, levantou-se e resolveu em conversar um pouco com as outras mulheres presentes, já que Rony ao seu lado não mostrava interesse em parar de comer.

Fleur tinha Teddy sentado em seu colo. Erguia as pernas delicadamente para que o bebê esboçasse um sorriso, sacudindo o corpinho dele de um jeito delicado.

- Querida, venha até aqui!- Gui acenou para Fleur. Ele ria muito de algo que Hagrid acabara de contar. Hermione entendeu perfeitamente bem a vontade de Gui de ficar perto de Fleur. Haviam ficado separados durante quase todo o jantar.

Fleur levantou-se delicadamente, sacudindo seus cabelos prateados e sem receio, ergueu o pequeno Teddy e o pousou com leveza nos braços de Hermione, que instintivamente haviam se curvado a frente para recebê-lo, sem perceber realmente o que estava fazendo.

Fleur já estava sob a proteção do abraço do marido e Hermione continou parada ali, segurando o bebê de um jeito completamente torto.

Ocupou a cadeira que Fleur havia deixado vazia e posicionou Teddy de modo que pudesse olhar seu pequeno rosto.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha perpassar seu corpo. Os olhos do bebê pareciam inchados quando ele a mirou, dando uma risada gostosa e espontânea que pareceu penetrar os poros de Hermione.

Ela sentiu-se hipnotizada, balançava o bebê delicadamente enquanto vários pensamentos a invadiam. Não podia evitar, não estava pensando naquilo. Mas os pensamentos vieram repentinamente, da mesma forma como Fleur havia rapidamente assumido que Hermione não teria problema nenhum em segurar a criança.

- Você tem jeito com crianças, querida. Olha como ele ficou quietinho.- a voz da Sra. Weasley não era mais que um sussurro. Ela passou a mão pelo rostinho de Teddy e mirou Hermione. A garota teve a impressão que a matriarca dos Weasley tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Desejou que ela estivesse pensando em Fleur e Gui, que logo poderia ter um bebê, afinal estavam casados e felizes. Mas Molly a fitou demoradamente, segurou a mão de Hermione e falou para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- Escute querida, sei que você e Rony logo estarão indo ver seus pais. Quem sabe você pode passar a eles o nosso recado. Gostaríamos que esse ano eles viessem a nossa casa.

Hermione parou, o bebê ainda remexendo-se em seus braços.

- Sei que logo você estará em Hogwarts. Gostaria que conversasse com eles antes de ir. Talvez o Natal, não sei. O que você acha?

Hermione sentiu a voz falhar. Parecia que um novo par de olhos estava sob ela.

- Ahn, acho que tudo bem. Eles vão adorar o convite.- ela desviou o olhar para Teddy, que puxava uma mecha de seu cabelo.- Muito obrigada Sra. Weasley.

- Oh, será um prazer.- ela sorriu para a garota.

Hermione finalmente pareceu entender de onde vinha aquela sensação de que estava sendo observada por mais alguém.

Rony estava parado, parecia em estado de coque, e olhava para ela.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Não, ver Hermione segurando Teddy não era uma cena traumática. Mas ver Hermione segurando um bebê, qualquer bebê, no mesmo dia que todos aqueles sentimentos haviam aflorado dele, significava algo.

Enquanto caminhava até ela, tentando parecer menos assustado, ele se perguntava se todas aquelas situações eram um sinal.

Ele sabia que precisava falar para Hermione com todas as palavras tudo que sentia. Sabia que queria oficializar o que estavam vivendo. Afinal, estavam namorando. Só faltava o pedido oficial.

_"Talvez ela deduza isso. Lilá nunca precisou de um pedido."_

Mas ela não era Lilá, era Hermione que estava diante dele, agora muito vermelha com o bebê nos braços.

- A-acho que Harry deveria ficar um pouco com o pequeno Teddy, não?

- Ele não leva jeito.- Rony riu, dando de ombros.

- Como você sabe?

- Palpite.

Os dois riam. Hermione se colocou de pé, olhando Rony nos olhos. Não acharam palavras suficientes. Rony, trêmulo, levou uma mão até os pequenos dedinhos de Teddy. O bebê fechou o punho ao redor do dedo indicador de Rony, que ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- É reflexo, Ronald.- ela falou, referindo-se ao ato de o bebê agarrar fortemente o dedo do ruivo.

- Eu sei que é só um reflexo.- Rony tinha as orelhas vermelhas, evitando o olhar de Hermione.

Ela não julgou o garoto por se sentir estranho perante aquela criaturinha indefesa. Desejou que ele estivesse, talvez, pensando as mesmas coisas que ela.

Foram lentamente em direção a Harry, Rony ainda tinha um olhar perdido. Hermione sorriu enquanto chamava Harry, debochando que ele deveria assumir um pouco o papel de padrinho e segurar Teddy nos braços.

Todos ao redor pareceram tomados pela aura do bebê. Luna, Neville, Gina... todos o rodearam. Rony achou estranho o olhar sempre tão aéreo de Luna se fixar em Teddy, um sorriso diferente no rosto da garota.

_"Talvez seja instinto materno..."_

Ele olhou para Hermione e pareceu que seu coração havia parado no instante que viu que a garota o olhava. Tinha os olhos úmidos.

- Como pode uma criaturinha tão pequena trazer tanta felicidade?

Ela tentou secar discretamente uma lágrimas teimosa no canto do olho, enquanto Rony disfarçava olhando para os próprios pés. Um peso no estômago. Era impossível não se transportar para o futuro e pensar em como seria quando ele tivesse nos braços _um filho_. Estava ficando louco, certamente estava fora de si. Ele segurou a mão de Hermione, nervoso, ainda tentando digerir as palavras que ela acabara de falar.

Ela apertou levemente a mão dele, e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Todo aquele nervosismo tomou Rony novamente. Era _aquilo _que significava ele assumir o compromisso com Hermione. Ele visitar seus pais, dirigir-se à ela como namorada, abraçar ela perante toda a família: era _nisso_ que implicava. Eles teriam um futuro juntos. Rony sabia que era aquilo que ele queria, obviamente. Mas tudo que é diferente gera um certo medo, e ele teve que conter todo o seu corpo para não sucumbir ao _pânico_, enquanto observava Teddy rir alegremente, seus pequenos braços estendidos para frente.


	10. Realidade

**Capítulo 10- Realidade **

** -Ronald Weasley-**

Rony tinha a impressão de que seu corpo estava tremendo, mas talvez fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Tudo havia acontecido no susto. Ele e Hermione haviam combinado sair no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Harry para visitar os pais dela, os dois não haviam conversado mais desde então.

Após o jantar, Rony havia ficado conversando com Neville quando Hermione disse que era tarde e que ia dormir. O instinto havia dito para ele seguir ela, mas provavelmente todos aqueles sentimentos o tomariam de novo. Todo aquele receio, aquele medo irracional.

Sabia que estavam construindo um relacionamento, mas ver diante de si, tudo que teria que enfrentar, era assustador. Ele era Ronald Weasley afinal, não seria ele mesmo se fosse maduro e encarasse a situação de frente.

- Acho melhor tocar a campainha.- a voz de Hermione o assustou. Estava tão imerso em pensamentos.- Não quero sobressalta-los quando acabaram de saber de tudo, guerra e tudo o mais....tão depressa.

Ela o olhou, buscando ajuda. Ele apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sabia que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

- Está tudo bem com você, Rony?- ela segurou a mão do garoto.- Você não falou nada desde que aparatamos!

- Ah, só estou...ahn...- ele engoliu em seco.

Hermione riu brevemente e apertou a mão dele.

- Ah, tudo bem. Como se eu não conhecesse você...

Ela apertou a campainha sem aviso, sem deixar que ele se preparasse para o que estava por vir. Era melhor assim. Rápido, sem pensar muito.

Antes que todos aqueles pensamentos o tomassem, antes de ficar realmente nervoso perante a perspectiva de ser apresentado oficialmente à família de Hermione, alguém abriu a porta.

A Sra. Granger sorriu abertamente quando viu Hermione, alheia ao fato de que sua única filha estava de mãos dadas com um ruivo, a abraçou.

- Que bom que resolveu passar um tempo conosco antes de voltar à escola!- a voz abafada pelo abraço causou uma reação estranha em Rony.

Havia esquecido que Hermione era tão parecida com a mãe. A voz delas era extremamente parecia, o rosto, os olhos os cabelos pareciam os mesmos, mudados pela idade, mas incrivelmente semelhantes.

A Sra. Granger largou a filha e se virou para Rony. Ele permanecia calado, em choque. As leves rugas dos cantos dos olhos da mulher se curvaram mais quando ela sorriu para ele. Ele corou violentamente, parecia ter diante de si o futuro de Hermione.

- Ronald!- ela o abraçou rapidamente e o encarou nos olhos. Sua voz de suavizou.- Hermione nos contou tudo... sei que não há palavras nesse momento... espero que você e sua família estejam se recuperando...

- Ah, sim. Obrigado.- ele tossiu, incomodado.

- Entrem, entrem!

Como havia apenas passado algum tempo após o horário do café da manhã, Rony não se surpreendeu que o pai de Hermione não estivesse em casa. Será que estava no trabalho?

- Seu pai foi comprar algumas coisinhas que pedi para ele. Queria estar em casa quando você chegasse.

Rony sentiu-se confuso, parecia haver tantas coisas não ditas entre Hermione e mãe.

- Já deixaram tudo pronto para voltar ao trabalho?

- Ah, sim. Fico feliz de saber que esse seu _feitiço_ não tenha alterado nossos conhecimentos odontológicos. Voltaremos assim que você estiver na escola.

A mulher sorriu. Hermione acomodou a mão de Rony sobre a sua, enquanto sentavam no sofá da sala. Rony sentia-se constrangido agindo daquele jeito perante a futura sogra. Não havia falado praticamente nada!

- Você sabe que era preciso. Expliquei tudo para vocês e...

- Sim, e logo saiu correndo para ver o Rony! Justificando sua pressa, dizendo que tinha que apoiar a família naquele momento difícil. Claro que concordo com _isso_- ela olhou rapidamente para Rony, se justificando.-... mas você nos deixou com o coração na mão, Hermione Jane!

- Desculpe...- a garota abaixou os olhos, envergonhada.- Você sabe que eu precisava... não podia...

- Eu sei, querida. Seu pai também sabe. Mas não espere que ele não vá ter ciúmes do seu _namorado_. Você sabe como ele é...

A palavra _namorado _havia saído tão naturalmente da boca da Sra. Granger que Rony desconfiou que era assim que estava sendo chamado naquela casa nos últimos tempos. Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no sofá, seus ombros muito tensos começavam a doer. Os pais _sempre_ sabiam das coisas. Hermione, por outro lado, não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com o uso da palavra.

- Bom, vocês provavelmente acabaram de tomar café da manhã, mas certamente tomar mais uma xícara de chá não fará mal.- a Sra. Granger levantou-se energeticamente. Era estranho conhecer finalmente a mãe de Hermione, a garota parecia-se imensamente com ela.- Com adoçante, é claro! Açúcar não vem com nada além de...

-... futuros dentes doentes. Já sei...- Hermione completou a frase.

A mãe de Hermione piscou o olho, brincalhona e migrou para a cozinha.

- Desculpe por isso.- ela olhou para Rony.- Dentistas são assim, você logo vai perceber. Ainda mais se esqueceram que você não é mais uma garotinha correndo atrás de balas muito açucaradas.

Rony tentou rir, mas pareceu mais um grunhido.

- Está tudo bem com você, Rony? Fale algo por favor...

- Ah, está sim.- ele passou a mão nos ombros.- Só estou um pouco, ahn... tenso...

- Hum...- Hermione puxou ele pela mão.- Vamos caminhar um pouco, então... vou lhe mostrar a casa. Quem sabe você fica mais a vontade...

Ela riu e ele dessa vez a acompanhou. Certamente seria Hermione que tomaria a dianteira da situação. Sempre era ela que estava um passo a frente.

Ele se deixou ser guiado, enquanto Hermione apontava alguns quadros nas paredes e tentava impedi-lo de ver alguns que continham fotografias dela quando era mais nova.

Ele sorriu, começava a sentir que podia realmente gostar daquela visita. Hermione conhecia toda a sua família, história da sua infância, a personalidade de seus irmãos. Sentia-se um idiota por nunca ter explorado mais a história de Hermione, sua infância, manias, sonhos.

Haviam se focado demais nas brigas, nas implicâncias. Ele queria recuperar todo aquele tempo perdido. Queria fazer _inteiramente_ parte da vida de Hermione Granger.

_ Flashback_

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione olhava para seu reflexo no espelho enquanto respirava rapidamente. Suas colegas de quarto corriam animadas de um lado para outro, algumas parcialmente vestidas e outras com apenas um olho maquiado, gritavam entre si para poderem se escutar. Parvati lançou um olhar ansioso para Hermione. A garota estava quase pronta, assim como ela. Querendo evitar maiores perguntas, Hermione saiu do dormitório sem falar nada. Iria se encontrar com Krum nos jardins. Ao pensar naquilo, seu estômago pareceu ir parar nos seus pés. Nunca antes havia se sentido assim: sua ansiedade estava completamente focada no fato de que sairia com um garoto.

Atravessou a sala comunal rapidamente. Felizmente, nem Harry nem Rony estavam lá. Ela temia que seu salto acabasse prendendo em um dos tapetes e rapidamente migrou para a passagem do retrato. Podia ser cedo, mas ela não iria ficar lá esperando alguém aparecer e fazê-la se sentir mais nervosa do que estava. Só de pensar em encontrar Gina, Neville, Harry ou Rony, seu coração batia mais forte contra o peito. _Principalmente Rony._ Ela balançou a cabeça e deu passos mais largos e apressados para chegar logo ao jardim e encontrar Krum. Sabia que o que mais a estava deixando ansiosa não era o encontro em si, mas a reação que poderia causar em _certas pessoas_.

Mal ela chegou ao jardim avistou o garoto. Estava naquela pose de sempre, com os ombros curvados. Parecia esperar por ela. Ele a olhou demoradamente antes de vir ao seu encontro, um sorriso contido nos lábios. Estava bonito. Ela teve que admitir que estar na companhia de Krum certamente seria agradável.

Ele se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão delicadamente. Ela sentiu que deveria estar tremendo.

- Olá.- ela arriscou, com a voz trêmula.

- _Focê_ está _encantadorra_.- ele inclinou o rosto levemente de encontro as costas da mão de Hermione e beijou a pele exposta delicadamente. Hermione sentiu um breve arrepio. _Aquilo_ era um homem delicado, romântico e o mais importante, que a achava interessante. Não podia deixar de compará-lo com Rony, que não fazia questão de esconder dela suas opiniões sobre a feiúra das garotas da escola.

- Obrigada.- ela sorriu de um jeito sincero para o búlgaro. Perdeu-se por um momento no brilho do olhar de Krum, que cintilava devido às diversas luzes encantadas que enfeitavam o jardim.

Outros alunos da Durmstrang aproximavam-se deles, alguns com seu pares, de braços dados. Krum aproveitou-se do aparente momento de distração de Hermione e se aproximou mais da garota.

Ela sentiu o coração batendo forte, parecia querer saltar para fora de seu corpo. Sentiu que seu pescoço pulsava juntamente com os batimentos cardíacos. Respirou calmamente e fechou os olhos por breves segundos para se concentrar.

Nunca estivera assim, tão próxima de um garoto. E principalmente, nunca estive numa situação em que soubesse que o garoto sentia certa atração por ela. Sentiu o rosto corar e arriscou olhar para Krum, agora posicionado ao lado dela. Ele passou o braço direito ao redor de Hermione, de um modo protetor, porém mantinha certa distância ainda da garota, enquanto observava seus colegas se aproximarem.

Hermione tentou limpar toda a sua mente para manter a calma. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de proximidade.

- Está uma noite bonita.- a voz dele quase a assustou.

- É..e-está. Um pouco frio... mas...

_- Focê_ está com frio?- Krum a largou e a mirou intensamente nos olhos.- Posso _emprrestar _o meu...

- Não, não! Não precisa!- Hermione apressou-se em dizer. Não queria que o garoto cedesse o paletó que vestia. Já estava suficientemente envergonhada apenas por estarem tão próximos.

Pensando naquilo, ela reparou que as roupas que Krum e o resto dos alunos da Durmstrang estavam usando eram diferentes. Pareciam ter um tecido mais pesado, mais quente.

- Ah...- ela ergueu os olhos para o céu, tentando se concentrar.- É muito frio lá onde vocês....quero dizer, em Durmstrang...

- Ah, é...- Krum sorria muito para ela agora, fazendo menção de aproximar-se novamente.- Inclusive...

Mas a voz dele foi cortada por passos apressados que chegaram até eles, seguidos de uma voz impaciente.

- Acho que poderiam nos deixar entrar no salão antes. Não vamos ficar aguardando no navio!- Karkaroff mirava as portas de carvalho levemente abertas, aparentemente analisando se seria falta de educação atravessá-las e chegar ao Salão Principal.

Ele olhou para Hermione e Krum bruscamente, como se fosse pedir a opinião deles sobre o assunto. Pareceu desistir e mantendo ainda sua cara mal humorada, aproximou-se dos dois e começou a falar muito rápido com Krum, numa língua estranha. Ele lançava olhares furtivos para Hermione que se encolheu ligeiramente.

Aparentemente Karkaroff não gostava que seus alunos interagissem com moradores de Hogwarts.

(...)

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Sua roupa era suficientemente ridícula, ele não precisava ficar se encarando naquele espelho para lembrar disso. Rony suspirou enquanto tentava ajeitar os babados horríveis da manga das vestes.

A vontade que tinha, naquele momento, era de não sair mais do quarto. Como poderia aparecer na frente de todo o colégio _e_ dos visitantes vestindo _aquilo_?

Algo no fundo da sua mente pareceu fazer cócegas nos seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que havia um motivo para ele estar indo aquele baile, só não conseguia lembrar claramente qual era.

A lembrança o atingiu como um soco repentino no estômago. Ele lembrou: precisava saber com quem Hermione iria ao baile. Perguntara a garota milhares de vezes e apenas recebera silêncio como resposta. Óbvio que o par de Hermione não deveria lhe incomodar _tanto_, mas o fato é que incomodava. Ele era cabeça-dura o suficiente para deixar sua mente cheia de pensamentos maldosos, a curiosidade o corroendo por dentro.

Logo, ele e Harry estavam na sala comunal, apinhada de estudantes. O colorido chegava a doer os olhos. Rony mexia a cabeça nervosamente para ambos os lados, erguendo-se nos pés. Mas Hermione não estava em nenhum lugar.

- Você, hum, está bonita- ele escutou Harry falar. Rony olhou para onde o amigo estava, Parvati recebera o elogio com um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigada.- ela dirigiu-se a Harry.- Padma vai se encontrar com você no Saguão de entrada.- olhou para Rony.

- Certo- ele continuava olhando a toda volta- Cadê Hermione?

Não estava escutando realmente o que Harry e Parvati conversavam. A garota dividia o dormitório com Hermione e se soubesse onde ela havia se metido, certamente falaria.

Parvati deu de ombros.

- Vamos descer então, Harry?- a garota desviou o olhar de Rony.

- Ok.

Rony sentia que seu estômago afundava cada vez mais proporcionalmente ao número de degraus que ele descia. Na sua mente formavam-se imagens vívidas de Hermione na companhia de vários garotos. Crispou os punhos, querendo afastar o buraco que se formava em seu peito. Vê-la com outro garoto não deveria magoá-lo... ou deveria? Ela era sua amiga, nada mais que isso! Por que então sentia-se pessoalmente ofendido com o fato dela estar indo ao baile com um provável estranho e nem ao menos ter lhe falado? Harry também não sabia, mas isso não o fazia sentir-se melhor.

Quando percebeu, estavam no saguão de entrada e Parvati trazia Padma ao seu encontro.

- Oi- a voz da garota chegou ao seus ouvidos, mas seus olhos não se demoraram na veste turquesa-forte que ela usava.

- Oi- falou sem olhar para ela, espiando entre os convidados. Hermione não estava lá também. E se ele continuasse comportando-se daquele jeito, certamente iriam perceber que estava incomodado.- Ah, não...

Escondeu-se atrás de Harry, Fleur ia passando acompanhada por Rogério Davies. A última coisa de que precisava era de um olhar da garota, reprovando-o. Rony se endireitou, mas continuou examinando a cabeça das pessoas que estavam de costas. Não conseguia evitar. Era mais forte do que ele.

- Cadê a Hermione?

E se ela estivesse já com o tal garoto, ali mesmo, próximo a eles? E se ele não encontrasse o olhar dela e só soubesse no outro dia que ela havia sido vista pelo resto da escola aos beijos com alguém? Ele sabia que se ele assistisse ou não, não faria diferença. Mas sabia que se sentiria mais tranqüilo se a encontrasse no meio da multidão.

Os Sonserinos chegavam ao saguão. Rony não se demorou neles. Certamente Hermione nunca apareceria de braços dados com um deles.

Sua busca foi interrompida quando ouviu o barulho das portas de carvalho da entrada abrindo-se completamente. Todos se viraram para olhar os alunos da Durmstrang entrarem com o Prof. Karkaroff.

Rony já estava virando para o outro lado, procurando pelos cabelos fofos de Hermione quando seus olhos pareciam ter sido atraídos magneticamente para o começo da fila de alunos parados na porta.

Krum estava na frente. Por alguns breves segundos, Rony não assimilou _realmente_ que o jogador estava ali. Ele serviu apenas como referência para encontrar a pessoa que estava em pé, ao seu lado.

Ele sentiu uma mistura de sensações, a maioria ele não sabia conhecer até aquele momento. Sabia que deveria estar com a boca aberta, olhando atordoado para frente. _Achara_ Hermione. Ela estava bem _ali_, trajando vestes azuis que prenderam os olhos de Rony durante longos segundos. Depois, ele analisou os cabelos da garota, lisos e brilhantes presos em um belo coque. Sentiu o corpo amortecido ao ver que Hermione tinha motivos suficientes para ter se ofendido quando ele insinuara que só descobrira recentemente que ela era uma garota. O rosto dela parecia ter sido cuidadosamente desenhado para a ocasião. Ele sentiu-se um idiota por nunca ter reparado suficientemente no conjunto perfeito de seus olhos castanhos e os contornos de seus lábios delicados. Desceu os olhos e sentiu sua boca e gargantas ficarem incrivelmente secas. Aquela era _realmente_ Hermione? Nunca havia reparado as curvas de seu corpo que pareciam estar prendendo seu olhar. Certamente não a olhava atentamente, principalmente porque não conseguiria ver nada _disso_ escondido pelas vestes escuras da escola.

_Ah, não_. O que estava acontecendo? Quando tempo havia se passado?Todos ali haviam percebido o modo como ele e a estava observando? Sentiu uma culpa monstruosa pousar sobre suas costas ao perceber que _desejara_ estar ao lado delas mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento. Agora ele repara realmente que era Krum que estava de braços dados com ela e odiou cada pedacinho de pele do jogador que tinha a possibilidade de estar em contato com a de Hermione.

Quase instintivamente ele olhou para Harry, certo de que o amigo estaria ciente de todos os sentimentos que estavam acontecendo com ele afinal, já vira Harry com um olhar abobado encarando aquela jogadora da Corvinal, a Cho. Mas Harry parecia completamente alheio à presença de Hermione. Ele não vira que era a amiga que estava lá!

- Campeões aqui, por favor!- a voz da Prof. Minerva o assustou.

"Vemos você daqui a pouco"- Harry e Parvati falaram em direção a ele. E a Padma. Nossa, é verdade! Havia uma garota ao lado dele! Mas ele não conseguiu olhar para a gêmea de Parvati enquanto Hermione e Krum passavam por ele.

Hermione não o olhou. O estômago de Rony pareceu despencar novamente, todas aquelas sensações que estavam o atormentando nos últimos dias pareceram clarear repentinamente.

Não, não, _não_. Não podia ser! Não podia estar _realmente_ atraído por Hermione. Atraído? Era essa a palavra? Ele tinha quase certeza que sentira algo mais que isso e... não, não e _NÃO_! Ele não podia pensar naquilo nem por um momento! Mas era a única explicação! Parecia quase óbvio para ele agora que era por isso que se sentia tão incomodado, tendo crises de ciúmes tão bobas. Havia se sentido mal apenas com o fato de imaginar Hermione e Harry. _Harry_! Seu melhor amigo! E agora, vendo ela ali, de braços com Krum, parecia aflorar nele um sentimento que beirava o _desespero._ Com certeza ele deveria saber o que sentia por ela, mas nunca deixara aflorar. E não deixaria! Morria de vergonha só de pensar o que aconteceria se alguém descobrisse.

O fã clube de Krum passava por Hermione agora, lançando olhares de desprezo. Até Pansy Parkinson estava completamente boquiaberta. Ron respirou fundo, colocando de lado todas aquelas constatações que fizera nos últimos minutos e ainda indignado, passou por ela sem olhar para o lado. Sabia que se mantivessem contato visual ele se entregaria! Não iria conseguir disfarçar!

Quando os campeões passaram por eles, indo em direção a mesa dos juízes, Rony percebeu que Harry arriscara um olhar para ele. _Ótimo_, ele deve ter percebido. Mas o amigo não esboçara reação nenhuma. Rony arriscou olhar para Krum e Hermione. Apertou os olhos, na tentativa frustrada de fazer um caminho diferente com seus pensamentos. Mas o que quer que ele tentasse pensar, matéria de Poções, palavras de encantamentos necessários para a aula de Transfiguração, tipo de alimentação de alguma das criaturas da aula de Hagrid, tudo parecia fugir de sua cabeça e sua imaginação recaía no azul do vestido de Hermione.

Todos aplaudiram os campeões agora. Ele não moveu um músculo. Como poderia aplaudir a sua própria desgraça passando diante dele, desfilando? Não podia, simplesmente não podia! Já era suficientemente doloroso ter que admitir para si mesmo tudo que estava sentindo, ainda tinha que ter aquela ferida futricada por Hermione e Krum juntos, diante dele?

Mesmo assim ele não desviou os olhos de Hermione. Todos estavam se movendo agora, as pessoas começaram a ocupar as mesas e ele torcia para que estivesse sendo discreto. Sabia que não estava. Sentou-se ao lado de Padma, que parecia extremamente entediada. Ele não se importou. Observou Hermione e Krum, sentados lado a lado, ordenando para os seus pratos mágicos o que queriam comer.

Sentiu como se estivesse na beira de um precipício, onde a única alternativa era pular: afinal, ele não podia voltar atrás, não podia fingir que não havia sentido nada!

Uma tristeza profunda o tomou. Não podia se deixar inferiorizar daquele jeito. Queria gritar, queria ir até Hermione e jogar na cara dela que aquele garoto era mais velho do que ela, que provavelmente só queria ir ao baile com ela pois...

Ele não quis continuar pensando naquilo. Sabia muito bem que tipo de coisa poderia acontecer quando as luzes diminuíssem mais, e todos começassem a dançar. E o que mais doía era saber que, o fato de ter _negado_ durante todo aquele tempo seus sentimentos por Hermione, não amenizava a dor de ver que havia a perdido. Perdido, sem antes mesmo de tê-la.

**(...)**

Rony achou que ficaria menos a vontade quando o pai de Hermione chegasse. Felizmente, a pouca calma que conseguira juntar não se dispersou quando começou a conversar com o Sr. Granger.

Ambos, o pai e a mãe de Hermione, eram muito inteligentes e práticos. Ela não havia saído um milímetro da linha da família.

O Sr. Granger conversava animadamente com Rony na sala, enquanto Hermione lançava olhares de minuto em minuto para eles, apoiada na porta da cozinha.

- Hermione me disse que seu pai tem muito interesse em saber como vivemos. Quero dizer, nós...

Ele riu. Rony afirmou com a cabeça.

- _Trouxas_. Sim, meu pai é fascinado por eles, quero dizer, por conhecer como vocês vivem, o que fazem... como lidam com a vida sem magia.

Sentiu-se mais maduro, menos garoto e mais homem enquanto conversava com o pai de Hermione. Ele parecia saber tudo de Rony e de sua família. Fazia perguntas específicas, queria saber como todos estavam, se Harry e Gina estavam bem, se Percy havia realmente voltado ao convívio familiar.

Rony sabia que ele provavelmente estava puxando papo, falando sobre qualquer coisa que lhe viesse a mente para poder desmanchar o constrangimento que havia no ar.

- Hermione fala muito de vocês. Bom- ele riu- na verdade ela fala muito sobre tudo. Acho que é um pouco nossa culpa, sabe... sempre deixamos ela livre para falar pelos cotovelos.

Rony acompanhou a risada do Sr. Granger. Recostou-se mais a vontade no sofá. Queria se comportar como um verdadeiro namorado faria.

- Que bom que nosso nomes foram mencionados por aqui.- Rony sorriu.- Mostra o quando Hermione gosta de minha família.

- Ah, não tenha dúvidas disso!

- Fico feliz. Minha irmã parece achar que férias na Toca sem a presença de Hermione são férias perdidas.

O Sr. Granger riu demoradamente. Rony o imitou. Estava conseguindo agir normalmente! Aquilo não era tão apavorante!

- Hermione pensa o mesmo. Sempre quis passar o maior tempo que pôde ao lado de sua família. Ao seu lado.

Ele havia ficado sério. Rony sentiu que o momento que ele tanto temia estava se aproximando.

- Minha filha gosta muito de você, Ronald. Minha mulher e eu sempre soubesse disso, desde a primeira vez que a buscamos para as férias naquela plataforma de trem.

Rony tentou falar, mas não achou palavras para aquilo. Não queria corar, aquilo o denunciaria.

- Quero que saiba que ficamos muito feliz de saber sobre vocês dois. Não vou negar que como pai, tenho certos receios e... bom, é minha única filha. Você tem uma irmã. Sua única irmã, deve entender como é...

- Ah, sim...- Rony estava muito vermelho agora. Ah, droga. Então estava que se passava na sua cabeça sobre Gina e Harry, o que estava fazendo sozinhos no quarto, o que conversavam quando não estavam sob os olhares da família, o que realmente sentiam, passava pela cabeça do pai de Hermione!

E afinal, ele e Hermione tinham um _"mundo só deles"._ Coisas que falavam em segredo, sensações, beijos, abraços...tudo compartilhado apenas pelos dois.

- Tenho certeza de que não haveria namorado melhor para Hermione.- Sr. Granger suspirou profundamente.- Fico feliz que finalmente tenhamos chance de conversar melhor.

Rony sentiu um alívio imenso quando Hermione e a Sra. Granger vieram da cozinha anunciando que logo o almoço estaria pronto. O Sr. Granger acompanhou a esposa, que implicava com ele, dizendo algo parecido com "_você-vai-ajudar-a-colocar-a-mesa_". Hermione aproximou-se de Rony, um sorriso encantador e sincero em seu rosto.

- Você e meu pai pareciam realmente entretidos na conversa!

- Ah, sim! Não foi tão ruim!

Hermione fez cara de intrigada e Rony logo corrigiu.

- Quer dizer, achei que eu poderia falar alguma besteira, sabe... agir como um completo idiota...sei lá..dar uma de _Ronald Weasley_....

- Haha...Rony, você me mata de rir. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eles já adoram você.- Hermione pegou a mão dele, enquanto piscava o olho.- Minha mãe falou lá na cozinha que você é um encanto.

- Falou, é?- suas orelhas ficaram muito vermelhas.

- E olha que você nem abriu a boca perto dela! Acho que ela conhece você só de me ouvir falar.

- É-é...acho que sim...

Hermione pegou a mochila de Rony que estava jogada ao lado do sofá e pendurou no ombro.

- Vem, vamos colocar suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes.

Rony não respondeu. Apenas a seguiu.

Passaram por uma porta que devia ser o quarto de Hermione. Ele tentou espiar para dentro, diminuindo a velocidade, mas a garota o puxou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Só estou olhando!- ele colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Era a cara de Hermione. Havia um mural com diversas coisas, pareciam fotos que não se moviam. Estranho. Alguns papéis pendurados também. Livros, muitos livros.

Ele a puxou para dentro do quarto antes que ela o impedisse.

- Ronald, eu não autorizei você a entrar aqui! Está uma bagunça! Não tive tempo de...

- Ei, você vive no meu quarto e eu nunca falo nada!

- Vivo, é?- ela olhou para ele, visivelmente envergonhada. As bochechas vermelhas.- Desculpa, se eu incomodo você eu não vou mais...

- Não foi isso que quis dizer!- ele virou-se para ela.- Foi só uma expressão...eu...

Ele parou. O quarto dela causava uma estranha euforia nele. Parecia haver segredos ali que ele poderia descobrir. Talvez um diário, talvez informações da vida de Hermione antes de ir para Hogwarts.

- Eu sei...aprendi a não levar o que você fala tão a sério.

Ela riu. Ele permaneceu uma caixa rosa, depositada em cima de uma escrivaninha milimetricamente arrumada, que roubou sua atenção. Não soube dizer porque, mas precisava saber o que era aquilo.

- O que você está olhando?- Hermione acompanhou se olhar e entendeu perfeitamente o que era.

Correu até a caixa e a segurou fortemente contra o peito.

- Não sei se você já aprendeu com a sua irmã, mas existem certos segredos no quarto de uma garota que...

- Isso só está aumentado minha curiosidade.- a caixa era diferente de qualquer outro objeto que estava lá. Tinha um cadeado nela. Por que Hermione trancaria uma caixa? Era algo que queria esconder de seus pais apenas, porque obviamente qualquer bruxo abriria aquilo com um simples feitiço.

- Mione...o que é que tem ai?

Ele aproximou-se dela, querendo jogar sujo. Iria convencê-la a mostrar o que era. Não sabia porque, mas aquele tipo de jogo estava começando a ficar incrivelmente interessante.

_Flashback_

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione conversava com Krum animadamente, sem notar direito o que estava em seu prato. Havia pedido qualquer coisa, imitando as outras pessoas ao seu redor.

Parecia que havia crescido vários centímetros desde que ficara na companhia de Krum! Parecia haver mais ar para respirar, mais risadas espontâneas. Os olhares que as pessoas lhe dirigiam não estavam surtindo efeito, não se sentia incomodada muito menos pelo fã clube de Krum. Era _ela_ que estava com ele. Ele havia a escolhido como par.

O melhor de tudo é que não havia mais pensando em Rony desde então. _Bom_, naquele momento o ruivo tomou seus pensamentos. E seus olhos, acostumados àquela busca rotineira, localizaram o dono dos cabelos vermelhos, sentado ao lado de Padma.

Disfarçou e virou o rosto para Krum, cuidando Rony com o canto do olho. Ele estava _olhando_ para ela! Tinha certeza absoluta de que os olhos azuis de Rony a fitavam. Sorriu, sem conseguir se conter. O rosto de Rony era sério, era impossível saber o que ele realmente estava pensando.

Sentiu uma animação repentina, um calor subiu pelo seu corpo. Então aquela era a sensação de vingança? Não sabia se Rony estava realmente com raiva por vê-la ali com Krum. Mas ela iria testar sua teoria, e logo saberia o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo. Ela sorriu abertamente para Krum e tocou levemente o braço do jogador que estava mais próximo de si, abaixando a cabeça, disfarçando para onde olhava, fingindo uma risada para algo que Krum acabara de falar, algo que ela não prestara a mínima atenção.

Olhou Rony, tendo o cuidado para manter a sua cabeça em um ângulo em que ele não soubesse que estava sendo observado. Ele abrira a boca, formando uma expressão de incredulidade. Aquilo deu forças para Hermione. Sua desconfiança a levara para o caminho certo. Ele estava realmente incomodado.

Se ela pudesse, naquela noite, não se deixaria abalar por _nada_ que acontecesse. Krum gostava dela, estava ao seu lado, falando mais animado ainda apenas pelo breve toque que Hermione lhe dera. Mesmo que tivesse quase certeza de que Rony sentia ciúme dela e podia nutrir algum sentimento por ela, ela sabia também que o garoto jamais faria nada para mudar a situação. Rony _jamais _a chamaria para o baile. O garoto não fazia questão nem de esconder sua opinião sobre levar apenas um par bonito para a festa, mesmo sabendo que aquilo magoaria Hermione.

Ela queria saber até onde Rony agüentaria deixar aquela situação do jeito intragável que estava. Os dois sempre brigando, não admitindo que toda aquela raiva acumulada deveria ter outro motivo por detrás. Ela sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer. Seu palpite sobre aparecer acompanhada no baile estava certo. Ele ficara incomodado. Agora estava na hora de colocar a segunda parte do plano em prática, ela só precisava esperar a música começar a tocar.

Krum a fitava com um olhar curioso. Ela sorriu de volta e resolveu tentar um diálogo.

- Então... está gostando de Hogwarts? Antes, lá fora nos jardins, você estava me contando da sua escola...

- Ah, sim. Está sendo muito _agrradável_ a estadia aqui. É _diferrente_ de Durmstrang, mas muito _conforrtável_.

- É tão diferente assim?- Hermione ocupou o tempo após a pergunta bebericando um pouco de seu cálice. Ouvira falar coisas negativas a respeito da escola de Krum, mas certamente não colocaria suas desconfianças em voz alta.

- _Pom_, temos um castelo também, _non_ é _ton grrande_ quanto este, nem _ton conforrtável_, e as _larreiras_ só são acesas _parra_ finalidades mágicas. Mas a _prroprriedade_ em que _ecsta _a escola é ainda _maiorr_ do que esta _emborra_ no inverno a gente tenha muita pouca luz _solarr, porr_ isso não _aprroveitamos _muito os _jarrdins._ Mas no verão todo o dia _sobrrevoamos_ os lagos e montanhas...

- Ora, ora, Vítor- a voz de Karkaroff chegou aos seus ouvidos novamente, os olhos frios percorreram ela de cima a baixo- não vá contar mais nada, agora, ou a nossa encantadora amiga vai saber exatamente onde nos encontrar.

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Havia algo naquele homem que a assustava. Krum puxou mais alguns assuntos, percebendo que a garota estava incomodada com o olhar do diretor.

Conforme a conversa evoluía, ela percebia que Krum aproximava cada vez mais sua cadeira. Ela não sabia se era a bebida ou a proximidade do calor, o fato é que o salão parecia cada vez mais quente.

- Mas, _enton... __Herm-on..._ ahn... _Herm-on-_ Krum franziu a sobrancelha, deixando claro que a pronúncia do nome de Hermione não estava sendo tarefa fácil.

- Her-mi-o-ne- ela disse pacientemente.

- Herm-on-nini.- ele sorriu de um jeito enviesado, como forma de se desculpar.

- Está bastante parecido.- ela desviou o olhar do dele e fitou Harry, pedindo auxílio ao amigo naquela hora levemente crítica. O garoto sorriu e então, ela sorriu de volta.

Logo o momento que Hermione sabia que seria crucial chegou. Os campeões dançariam para abrir o baile.

Todos os outros já estavam de pé e ela demorou o olhar em Cho Chang, a garota estava tão bonita. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios ao olhar para Cedrico e Hermione sentiu um leve desconforto no estômago ao lembrar o modo como Harry olhava para a garota. Será que aquela situação estava o machucando tanto quanto ela imaginava que estava? Ela imitou Cho, que já estava dirigindo-se à pista de dança com Cedrico. Sem medo agora e sem receio algum, ela enganchou o braço no de Krum e os dois seguiram os outros campeões.

O jogador parecia não caber em si de felicidade quando se virou de frente para ela, a espera da música começar para tomá-la nos braços. O coração de Hermione estava muito acelerado, ela sentia até a ponta dos seus dedos tremerem a cada pulsação.

Queria arriscar um olhar para Rony, mas temeu que aquilo estragasse a cena. Queria que o ruivo pensasse que ela só estava pensando em Krum e nada mais. Passaria a impressão de que só havia os dois naquele salão.

Toda mágoa que tinha adquirido por culpa de Rony serviu como força para tudo aquilo. Ela não precisava realmente fingir, estava sendo maravilhoso ficar com Krum. O garoto era delicado, tentava mantê-la a vontade e a olhava como se ela fosse a única garota no mundo.

Seu rosto corou antes mesmo de Krum aproximar-se dela. A música começou lentamente e em um segundo, a mão dele estava na cintura dela enquanto a outra estendia seu braço para que começassem a dançar.

Foi mais fácil do que pensava. Krum guiava tranquilamente, com passos harmoniosos, porém firmes, parecia tão certo de si. Seus olhos ficaram perdidos nos de Hermione. Ela sentiu uma pontada estranha na barriga, uma ansiedade contida. Gostava da sensação de ser admirada.

Krum a rodou enquanto a música ganhava notas mais marcantes. Ela moveu a cabeça apenas um pouco e seus olhos visualizaram um borrão vermelho, em meio ao giro. Localizou Rony sentado, e fez um esforço tamanho para encarar seus olhos azuis.

O tempo pareceu andar em câmara lenta. Por um instante, ela parou de sentir Krum perto de si, a música pareceu parar de tocar, todos os barulhos e conversas dos casais ao seu redor evaporaram: só que existia era o olhar de Rony no dela. Mesmo distantes, ela pôde sentir a energia estranha que emanava do ruivo.

Naqueles breves segundos que ela o olhou, e ele olhou de volta, ela pôde enxergar decepção, raiva, uma mistura de vários sentimentos, no olhar do ruivo.

- Sabe, _Herm-on-nini_- Krum sussurrou no ouvido dela. Ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com a proximidade dos dois.- Eu estava indo à biblioteca há bastante tempo..._querrendo _convidá-la parra o baile.

O garoto parou e respirou fundo, rindo. A respiração dele alcançou a pele de Hermione que teve que controlar todo o seu corpo.

- Mas _non_ tinha _corragem..._

Ele a olhou nos olhos. Ela não soube o que responder. Para evitar ter que falar algo, colou seu corpo mais próximo no de Krum e se deixou ser guiada pela música e pelos braços fortes do jogador, que atento às reações de Hermione, já migrara a mão para suas costas, terminando com a pouca distância que havia entre seus corpos.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ele queria desviar o olhar. Não tinha porque ficar cuidando cada passo que Hermione e Krum davam. Mas seus olhos pareciam grudados no casal, eles pareciam dançar mais harmoniosamente do que qualquer outro par da pista de dança.

Rony ignorou as outras pessoas que agora se juntavam aos campeões na dança de abertura. Seus olhos pareciam grudados em Hermione.

Ela o olhava agora, não era possível entender o que ela queria dizer. Ele a olhou de volta, não querendo perder aquele contato visual. Parecia que estavam se entendendo apenas naquele olhar.

Seu estômago deu cambalhotas extremamente incômodas quando ele observou a mão de Krum na cintura dela. A proximidade que o jogador mantinha da garota era tamanha que Rony pareceu sentir o ar escapar de seus pulmões. A raiva tomou seus pensamentos tão rapidamente que por um momento seu cérebro pareceu ficar vazio.

Mas ela insistia. Hermione continuava encarando ele, enquanto deixava Krum guiá-la. Então tudo ficou muito claro para ele. Hermione _sabia_ o que ele estava pensando. Hermione sabia que o estava incomodando, e muito.

O coração de Rony parecia decidido a não deixá-lo em paz naquele momento. Batia tão forte, parecia que apenas para lembrá-lo de que era por culpa exclusivamente dele próprio, Ronald Weasley, toda aquela dor.

Quando você sabe do que precisa para aliviar uma dor, e aquilo está bem diante de você, o que você faz? Normalmente, você faz de tudo para ter aquilo de que necessita. Mas Rony não. Rony preferia observar os dois dançarem, cada vez mais próximos, ao invés de admitir que queria arrancá-la dos braços daquele búlgaro nojento.

Krum aproximou-se do ouvido de Hermione e Rony deduziu que estava falando algo. O garoto, então, puxou Hermione rapidamente ao seu encontro e o ruivo observou o abraço dos dois, que ainda dançavam conforme a música. Decidiu desviar o olhar. Ele não era maluco, não iria ficar assistindo aquilo. Hermione olhou rapidamente para ele, e com um sorriso torto nos lábios o fez desistir de ter autocontrole.

Bufou irritado e escondeu o rosto nas próprias mãos. Estava pensando coisas terríveis de Krum, a vontade que tinha era de jogá-lo no chão e vê-lo implorar por misericórdia. Onde estava toda a admiração que sentira pelo famoso jogador da Bulgária? Aquilo só o fazia ter mais certeza de que tudo que estava sentindo era mais real do que ele desejaria que fosse.

A voz de Harry chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele agradeceu mentalmente ao ver o amigo e Parvati chegarem a mesa.

- Como é que vocês estão indo?- Harry sorriu para o amigo, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

Ele não respondeu. Não tinha como colocar em palavras tudo que estava sentindo. Harry certamente não entenderia. Afinal, era errado, _não era_? Ele não _deveria_ gostar de sua melhor amiga? Certamente todos achariam errado ele nutrir algum sentimento diferente da amizade por Mione. Olhou feio para Hermione e Krum. Pareciam querer provocá-lo, dançavam cada vez mais próximos deles. Será que Harry entenderia com um olhar o dilema interior que Rony estava passando?

Hermione pareceu não se importar com os olhares de censura de Rony, e logo se sentou ao lado deles, na cadeira que Parvati deixara vazia.

Rony observou o rosto afogueado de Hermione, parecia que um bicho muito feroz estava se mexendo dentro de sua barriga.

- Oi- Harry se dirigiu a amiga.

- Está quente, não acham?- a garota abanava-se com a mão- Vítor foi apanhar alguma coisa para a gente beber.

Rony ficou extremamente irritado com a naturalidade que Hermione dava a situação. Afinal, a garota havia percebido os olhares que ele havia dado à ela durante a dança dela com o _Vítor_, não havia?

- _Vítor_? Ele ainda não lhe pediu para chamá-lo de _Vitinho_?

Aquelas palavras saíram antes que ele pudesse contê-las. Sustentou o olhar de Hermione, queria que ela entendesse o que estava dizendo. Mas Hermione olhou para ele, o rosto intrigado.

- Que é que há com você?- a voz dela parecia sinceramente surpresa.

_Ah, ela tem que estar sendo irônica!_

- Se você não sabe- disse no tom mais sarcástico que pôde- não sou eu que vou lhe dizer.

Não deveria estar falando aquilo. Depois que deixasse claro para Hermione como estava se sentindo, não haveria volta.

Hermione olhou para Harry, que deu de ombros.

_Isso mesmo, Ronald, controle-se. Respire fundo. Você não vai querer deixar essa sua boca cuspir tudo que está pensando em falar para ela na frente do Harry, ele vai achar que você é maluco!_

- Rony, que é...

- Ele é da Durmstrang- vociferou para ela, interrompendo suas palavras.- Está competindo contra o Harry! Contra _Hogwarts!_ Você...você está... _confraternizando com o inimigo_, é isso que você está fazendo!

Era melhor colocar desse jeito. _Isso, Continue fingindo que não sente nada, é o melhor que você tem a fazer_. Hermione ainda o olhava sem entender, boquiaberta.

_Óbvio, ela provavelmente sabe o que você realmente está pensando, seu doente._

- Não seja tão burro! O inimigo! Francamente, quem é que ficou todo excitado quando viu o Krum chegar? Quem é que queria pedir um autógrafo a ele? Quem é que tem um modelinho dele no dormitório?

É, conseguira. Tirara a garota realmente do sério. Sabia que iria a magoar se continuasse falando, mas precisava fazê-la acreditar que ele não estava realmente com ciúme. Tinha que ter um jeito de desviar o assunto.

Ele fugiu das perguntas de Hermione, querendo tempo para pensar.

- Suponho que ele a tenha convidado para vir com ele quando os dois estavam na biblioteca?

Sua boca parecia alheia às ordens de seu cérebro. _Ganhe tempo, não entregue o jogo assim tão rápido!_

- Isso mesmo- a garota estava muito corada- e daí?

- Que aconteceu, estava tentando convencê-lo a participar do _fale_, é?- a ironia era sua maior defesa. Sabia que se a magoasse, se a lembrasse de algumas de suas brigas, ela certamente se tornaria mais fraca e ele poderia evitar todo o constrangimento que estava tomando conta dele.

- Não, não estava, não! Se você quer realmente saber, ele- Hermione começou a falar muito rápido-...ele disse que estava indo todos os dias à biblioteca para tentar falar comigo, mas não conseguia reunir coragem!

Ela corou violentamente. Ele teve que desviar o olhar, não podia deixar claro o que estava pensando de tudo aquilo. Sentia raiva, uma profunda raiva e desejo de vingança. Então Krum já estava interessado nela há algum tempo, não é? Ele mesmo havia visto o jogador na biblioteca um dia, até cogitara pedir um autógrafo!

- É, é...isto é o que ele conta- Rony sustentava o tom irônico.

- E o que é que você quer dizer com isso?- sabia que havia a tirado do sério.

- É óbvio, não é? Ele é aluno do Karkaroff não é? E sabe que você anda em companhia do... ele só esta tentando se aproximar do Harry, tirar informações sobre ele ou ate chegar perto o bastante para azarar ele

Hermione parecia ter sido esbofeteada no rosto. Rony estava conseguindo o que queria. Ou será que era isso que queria mesmo? Iria magoá-la profundamente falando aquelas coisas. Mas a raiva que tinha era enorme e a única maneira de disfarçar todos aqueles sentimentos novos que estavam tomando conta dele,era fazê-la se sentir desacreditada.

- Para a sua informação, ele não me fez uma única pergunta sobre o Harry, nem umazinha – a voz trêmula de Hermione doeu fisicamente nele, ao alcançar seus ouvidos.

Bom, precisava arranjar outra saída. Precisava continuar insinuando que Krum não era tudo aquilo que Hermione achava que era.

- Então está na esperança de você o ajudar a decifrar a mensagem do ovo! Suponho que tenham andado juntando as cabeças durante aquelas sessõezinhas íntimas na biblioteca...

- Eu _nunca_ o ajudaria naquele ovo!- a garota estava realmente indignada- _Nunca._ Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas... eu quero que Harry vença o torneio. Harry sabe disso, não sabe, Harry?

- Você tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar isso.- ele não queria incluir Harry na conversa, roubou a atenção de Hermione novamente para si.

- O torneio é justamente para se conhecer bruxos estrangeiros e fazer amizade com eles- a voz aguda dela começava a se tornar histérica. As pessoas começavam a olhar para eles agora, mas Rony não se importou.

- Não é, não! É para se ganhar!

- Rony- Harry parecia ansioso para fazer os amigos pararem de brigar- eu não tenho nada contra Hermione vir com o Krum...

Ele não iria deixar Hermione escapar assim tão fácil, sem ouvir algo que realmente a magoasse.

- Por que você não vai procurar o _Vitinho_, ele deve estar se perguntando aonde é que você anda. – ele fingiu que Harry não estava na conversa.

O olhar que ele dirigiu à Hermione foi o mais gelado que pôde, o mais cruel que havia lhe dado a noite toda.

- _Pare de chamá-lo de Vitinho!- _a garota já estava de pé, saiu decidida pela pista de dança, desaparecendo no meio das pessoas.

Em nenhum momento passara por sua cabeça impedi-la. Provavelmente conseguiria plantar nela uma semente de desconfiança, insinuando que Krum apenas tinha interesse na inteligência dela, ou na amizade que ela tinha por Harry.

Rony sentia um misto de raiva e satisfação, certamente ela brigaria com Krum. Pelo menos ele torcia para isso.

- Você não vai me convidar para dançar?- Padma ainda estava ali? Bom, estava e não tinha uma cara feliz.

- Não- continou olhando para as costas de Hermione, acompanhado-a com o olhar.

- Ótimo.- Padma saiu da mesa, indo dançar ao lado de um garoto que parecia imensamente satisfeito.

- Onde _está Hermio-o-nini?- _era só o que faltava! Além de ter dançado com Hermione, sussurrado no ouvido dela e ainda ter lhe dito coisas para ela acreditar que estava gostando dela, Krum ainda tinha a cara de pau de vir até a mesa deles.

- Não faço idéia- estava emburrado, ergueu os olhos para o jogador e tentou recuperar a calma- perdeu ela, foi?

Por que precisava frisar aquilo? Obviamente, quem havia _perdido_ Hermione naquela noite, fora ele.

- _Pom_, se _focê _a _virr_, diga que apanhei as bebidas.

Rony sorriu internamente ao pensar que Hermione deveria estar em algum lugar, escondida, chorando. Sabia que havia falado coisas para magoá-la profundamente. Mas naquele momento não importava. Iria se preocupar com isso no outro dia. O importante era manter Hermione e Krum o mais distante possível um do outro.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Krum encontrou Hermione mais cedo do que a garota desejara. Ainda estava com a raiva borbulhando pelo seu corpo. Havia ido até os jardins para pegar um ar, tirar Rony da cabeça.

Krum entregou a bebida a ela. Ela segurou a Cerveja Amanteigada, olhando o rótulo e pensando em tudo que Rony havia falado. Justo quando ela achara que havia conseguido acordar nele um sentimento, ele vira o jogo e lhe fala coisas que magoaram mais do que qualquer ofensa que já tivesse escutado. Então o ruivo achava que Krum não estava interessado nela, só podia ser interesse?!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione bebeu vários goles da bebida. Krum sorriu para ela, respeitando seu momento de silêncio, parecendo desconfiar de que algo havia acontecido.

- _Ecstá_ tudo bem?- ele falou muito baixo.

- Sim, tudo bem.- ela terminou a cerveja em um só gole, observando Krum beber a sua lentamente.

Hermione se jogou no banco mais próximo, observando as fadinhas sobrevoarem as roseiras. Krum sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto ela pousava a garrafa vazia ao seus pés.

- O baile _ecstá_ muito bonito...as pessoas _parrecem_ estar se diverrtindo...

- É...- a culpa a invadia. Krum estava sendo tão legal com ela, tão gentil, e os pensamentos dela ainda estavam na briga que tivera com Rony.

Ela ouviu o garoto largar a garrafa que segurava também no chão, imitando o movimento de Hermione.

- _Focê_ está se _diverrtindo_?

Ela o olhou nos olhos e forçou um sorriso. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, Krum não havia deixado muitos centímetros de distância entre os dois.

- _Estou_...

Ela sorriu sinceramente para ele. O garoto se levantou, segurando a mão dela.

- _Focê_ quer voltar para lá... dançar mais um pouco?

- Tudo bem... vim aqui fora para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

- Hum... se _focê _quiser, podemos _ficarr _aqui mais um pouco...

Com a mão livre, Krum afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Hermione que caía do coque. Ela não soube se foi pela falta de força devido a discussão com Rony, ou se foi pelo fato de o olhar de Krum a estar fazendo sentir todas aquelas sensações novamente, o fato é que ela deixou ele aproximar-se cada vez mais. O garoto mantinha um sorriso enigmático nos lábios.

A voz de Rony parecia berrar em sua cabeça. _Ele só quer se aproximar de você por causa do Harry, tem esperança que você o ajude com aquele ovo._

Seu pensamento ficou vazio quando ela fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios de Vítor Krum encontrarem os seus.

Não foi tudo aquilo que ela imaginou que seria. Sempre ouvira as pessoas falarem dos primeiros beijos como momentos maravilhosos, cheios de emoção. O único sentimento que havia agora nela era vontade de mostrar para Rony que ela poderia ser admirada por um garoto.

Krum parecia ter entendido a não-resistência de Hermione como um sinal para continuar, e a envolveu com os braços aprofundando o beijo.

Naquele mesmo instante, Hermione sentiu-se suja. Parecia contaminada com alguma coisa. O rosto de Rony apareceu muito forte no seu pensamento, todos os detalhes, inclusive as sardas.

Krum mantinha uma das mãos em sua nuca, Hermione apenas acompanhava os movimentos do garoto, sentindo-se uma completa idiota naquela sensação.

Ele não parecia disposto a quebrar o beijo. Ela não queria continuar sentindo aquela _culpa_ terrível. Afastou os lábios dos dele e o olhou nos olhos.

Krum demorou alguns instantes para fitá-la e quando fez isso, a culpa de Hermione apenas aumentou. Ela não estava apenas beijando um garoto para esquecer a raiva que tinha do outro, estava brincando com os sentimentos daquele que estava a sua frente, que parecia envolvido com a situação, de um jeito que ela não provara nem por um _instante_ durante aquele beijo.

Durante o resto da noite, ela evitou aproximar o rosto de Krum. O garoto aproveitava-se da distração dela, enquanto estavam próximos, para beijar seu rosto, o canto de seus lábios. Mas Hermione lutava com todas as suas forças para que ele não a beijasse de novo. Não que tivesse sido algo ruim, apenas não havia sido como ela esperara que fosse. Com quem ela queria que _pudesse ter sido_.

(...)

No final do baile, ela sentiu os olhares de Harry e Rony em suas costas, enquanto ela despedia-se de Krum, evitando maiores proximidades. Já havia sido incômodo beijá-lo sem ninguém ver, seria um pesadelo na frente de Rony.

Ela lançou ao ruivo um olhar gelado antes de passar por ele e Harry, subindo a escadaria. Queria poder chegar ao seu dormitório logo, afundar-se na cama e esquecer a maioria dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Na verdade, queria lembrar dos pontos positivos. Até o beijo de Krum estava parecendo mais agradável agora que estava sozinha, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Afinal, ter sido beijada mostrava que pelo menos Rony estava errado a respeito do interesse de Krum. Era possível um garoto ter interesse por ela.

Assim que entrou na sala comunal, após dizer a senha para a mulher gorda, resolveu aproximar-se do fogo para se esquentar. Não havia reparado em como estava com frio.

Colocou a mão próxima à lareira, onde um fogo baixo ainda crepitava. Perdeu-se em pensamentos, os olhos fechados, tentando estaria pensando dela. E o que será que _Rony_ estaria pensando...?

Mal esse pensamento a tomou, ouviu alguém entrar na sala comunal, pelo buraco do retrato. Ela não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem havia entrado.

Rony parou no meio de um passo e a encarou. Ela estava com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Então...se divertiu muito com o _Vitinho_?

Ela queria gritar com ele, dizer que Krum tinha real interesse nela. Queria dizer para ele tudo que estava sentindo, como ele era um idiota por desprezar o sentimento que ela tinha por ele!

Ela jogou os braços para o lado do corpo com força. Estava arrependida, naquele momento, de ter bebido na festa e ainda por cima, de ter virado a última bebida em apenas alguns segundos. As bebidas pareciam estar tendo efeito nela.

- Eu disse para você não chamá-lo de...- ela aproximou-se dele, com passos decididos.

- Eu chamo como _eu_ quiser!- ele também deu dois passos em direção à Hermione.

Os olhos azuis dele não parecia os que ela conhecia. Ela sentiu medo. Rony parecia fora de si, até a voz dele era diferente.

- Ótimo.- ela queria sair dali, subir as escadas e poder se refugiar do dormitório. Mas Rony não quebrou o contato visual.- E você e Padma... tiveram uma boa festa?

- Ah, como você é engraçada!- Rony jogou as duas mãos para o alto, baixando-as em seguida.

- Por quê? Só queria saber, não os vi dançando nem uma música sequer.

- É, não dançamos.- Rony estava realmente tremendo.

Ela viu o ruivo respirar fundo. Ele a olhou de um jeito desconcertante.

** - Ronald Weasley-**

Agora que os dois estavam ali, sem Harry como platéia, as coisas pareciam fluir. Sim, estavam discutindo, mas estavam admitindo coisas que talvez não teriam admitido sem o efeito de alguns drinques.

- Ah, como você é engraçada!- Rony jogou as duas mãos para o alto, baixando-as em seguida. Ela tinha essa mania de ser irônica. Ela sabia que ele estava incomodado. A essa altura, ela já sabia o que ele estava sentindo.

- Por quê? Só queria saber, não os vi dançando nem uma música sequer.

- É, não dançamos.- Rony estava realmente tremendo.

A raiva fazia ele sentir que perderia o controle. Ele arrancou o paletó que vestia, querendo se livrar do calor que emanava de seu próprio corpo.

- Você dançou bastante. Certamente gostou _muito_ do baile, não? _Vitinho_ certamente foi uma ótima companhia...

- Eu não estou entendendo, Ronald! Qual é o problema com _você_? Esse seu mau humor já está durando tempo demais!

Os olhos dela brilharam em direção a ele.

- _Mau humor_? Mau humor?- ele aproximou-se perigosamente dela.

- É, é sim!_Mau humor_! Você está todo irritadinho e fica descontando sua raiva em...

- Ah, não começa Hermione!- ele sabia que haviam atingido um ponto em que não poderiam mais fingir que nada havia acontecido.- Você sabe muito bem que não estou descontando raiva nenhuma em _ninguém_!

- Ah, é?- ela deu a volta ao redor dele, afastando-se bastante do ruivo. Passou a mão nervosa pelos cabelos. Enquanto ela gritava com ele, várias mechas teimosas caíam do coque que ela fizera tão caprichado. Ela virou-se novamente para ele, parecendo contente com a distância que haviam tomado.- Então será que você pode me explicar porque você está assim, tão _insuportável_? Primeiro você fica debochando do meu par e...

- Eu não estava debochando!- as orelhas dele estavam muito vermelhas.

- Estava sim! Desde o começo dessa história do baile você ficou falando coisas absurdas, chegou a insinuar que o Vítor não estava realmente interessado em mim, que estava...

- E eu não posso expressar a _minha_ opinião mais agora, não é?

Já não tinham mais controle do que estavam falando. Rony temia que a qualquer momento aquilo pudesse terminar mal.

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela tentava disfarçar, passando as costas da mão no rosto, evitando borrar a maquiagem.

- Sua opinião! _Sua opinião_? Então quem sabe, Ronald, você expressa sua _verdadeira_ opinião e admite realmente o que está se passando com você!

Agora as lágrimas caíam verdadeiramente. Ela não conseguia mais esconder. Ela secou o rosto rapidamente, o encarando, esperando uma resposta à altura de suas acusações.

Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos. Ele observou o peito dela descer e subir várias vezes até ela parecer suficientemente controlada.

- Por que você ficou tão incomodado com o fato de eu ir com o Vítor para o baile? Será que você não acreditava realmente que eu pudesse arranjar um par, que alguém se _interessaria_ por mim ou...

- Eu fiquei incomodado _sim_!- seu rosto fervia. Ele precisava falar. Não iria falar nada mais do que ela já sabia. Só iria admitir em voz alta tudo aquilo. Respirou rapidamente para tentar se acalmar.- Eu não gosto do jeito que ele olha pra _você_ eu...

Hermione parecia estar com mais raiva, mas seus olhos demonstravam surpresa. Ela queria que ele continuasse a falar, obviamente.

- Eu não gosto de ver _você com ele_.- falara aquilo mais alto do que planejara. O berro que saiu de sua garganta se perdeu nas paredes da sala comunal.

O peso da sinceridade de Rony pareceu bater no fundo de sua barriga e voltar. _Admitira_, admitira perante ela que havia sentido ciúmes. Para sua surpresa, Hermione não parecia muito feliz com o desfecho. Provavelmente já sabia que ele havia ficado com ciúmes. O que ela esperava? Que ele fosse até ela e a beijasse, dissesse para ela que se arrependia de tudo que havia dito?

- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe?- ela berrava ainda, seus cabelos mais revoltos do que antes, o rosto contraído de raiva. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer para acalmá-la.

- Ah,é?- berrou de volta para ela- Qual é?

Ele não sabia o que pretendia que a garota respondesse. Ele sabia a resposta perfeitamente bem. Sabia que não deveria ter a deixado escapar. Ou melhor, não devia ter feito todas aquelas baboseiras e _perdido_ ela.

- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!

Ele queria falar, queria expressar toda aquela agonia que se passava dentro dele. Sua boca ficou se mexendo sem emitir som, e Hermione já virara de costas e subia para dormitório.

Ele queria que ela tivesse ficado ali. Não queria ir dormir brigado com ela. Mas não conseguira falar mais nada!

Ficou assustado ao ver que Harry o encarava, o rosto surpreso.

- Bom, bom, isso só prova que ela não entendeu nada.

Como poderia admitir para Harry os sentimentos que tinha por Mione? Acabara de ir mais longe do que achou que poderia ir.

Harry lançou um olhar estranho para ele, como se soubesse mais que ele próprio. Rony sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo e evitou o olhar do amigo até estar a salvo na sua cama do dormitório.

Com as cortinas fechadas, Rony deixou toda a sua raiva extravasar. Ficou surpreso por escutar ainda as conversas dos seus companheiros de dormitório, se o mundo dele estava tão bagunçado, como ainda era possível que as pessoas ao seu redor fossem indiferentes a isso?

Jogou as mãos para trás da cabeça. Enquanto suspirava, sentiu algo cutucar sua nuca debaixo do travesseiro.

Sentiu-se nauseado, sabendo o que iria encontrar. Com a mão direita, puxou o bonequinho de Vítor Krum que havia ficado jogado ali, indo parar próximo ao travesseiro.

"- _Não seja tão burro! O inimigo! Francamente, quem é que ficou todo excitado quando viu o Krum chegar? Quem é que queria pedir um autógrafo a ele? Quem é que tem um modelinho dele no dormitório?"_

A voz de Hermione parecia real, a garota parecia estar ali ao seu lado. Ele observou o bonequinho franzir a sobrancelha para ele, e permaneceu segurando-o pelas pernas impedindo-o de andar daquele jeito curvado, que estava lhe causando mais raiva ainda.

Ele repassou mentalmente toda a briga com Hermione. Muitas palavras haviam sido ditas. Muitas coisas haviam se perdido entre frases mal acabadas e vergonha de admitir que o sentimento entre eles estava tomando tamanha dimensão, que já não era mais capaz de manter.

Hermione e Krum. Hermione e Krum? Se fechava os olhos, a única coisa que conseguia enxergar eram os dois, dançando, e Krum aproximando o rosto no ouvido de Hermione para sussurrar algo. Haviam segredos entre eles. Quando havia acontecido enquanto ele não estivera perto? Se havia acontecido um convite para o baile, certamente muitas conversas haviam sido travadas!

Ele sentiu a raiva o tomar novamente, e sem receio algum, apertou fortemente o boneco que permanecia em suas mãos, até ouvir o barulho de pequenas pecinhas se soltando.

Fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente vagar. Sua imaginação insistia em desenhar uma cena em que ele, de braços dados com Hermione e trajando vestes a rigor decentes, entrava pelo Salão Principal. Eles dançariam juntos, ele poderia conduzi-la conforme a música, da mesma forma que Krum havia feito.

Mirou o rosto do búlgaro, perfeitamente representado no brinquedo. Havia tentado ofender Hermione, insinuado que Krum estava apenas querendo se aproximar dela para se aproveitar da amizade dela com Harry!

Não satisfeito com o estrago que havia feito até então, arrancou despreocupadamente os braços e as pernas do boneco, sentindo seu próprio corpo amortecer. A raiva que sentia naquele momento, o fazia desejar poder levar para a realidade, aquela tortura que estava infligindo ao modelinho do jogador.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Agora estava mais calma. Tinha que se acalmar antes que o dormitório estivesse lotado novamente, com todas as suas companheiras de quarto falando sobre a maravilhosa noite.

Permanecia sentindo-se suja por ter beijado Krum. Não deveria nutrir esse sentimento! Não havia feito nada de errado! E pensando por outro lado, ter aquele segredo compartilhado com o búlgaro a tornava mais forte. Não pôde conter um sorriso nos lábios. Havia sido beijada por Vítor Krum! Ela era capaz de ser admirada como garota!

A raiva que tinha de Rony pareceu reacender dentro dela uma luz. Não era incômodo, não era necessariamente ruim. Era diferente. Após aqueles gritos e verdades jogadas na cara, minutos antes na sala comunal, ela havia sentido que podia ver o ruivo sob uma nova perspectiva.

Começou a soltar os restos do cabelo que permaneciam presos. Mirou-se no espelho e deixou escapar um suspiro. Certamente já era tarde para isso, mas precisava de um demorado banho quente. Queria tirar aquela maquiagem que começava a coçar seus olhos e rosto, queria ter seu cabelo de volta à forma natural, por mais bonita que tivesse se achado com o penteado escolhido para a noite: naquele momento o que mais queria era voltar a se sentir a Hermione Granger de sempre, para poder assimilar a realidade que abaixava, como uma nuvem, perante sua cabeça.

Apenas após o banho, enquanto passava a toalha pelos cabelos molhados, foi que Hermione deixou as lágrimas voltarem aos seus olhos. Escorreram pelo seu rosto, agora limpo e caíram no seu colo.

Por que tinha quer ser tão difícil? Por que o destino havia feito ela conhecer Rony, se apaixonar por ele, e ainda ter que jogar na cara do garoto que ele era capaz de sentir o mesmo por ela? Por que não havia conhecido um Rony diferente, que teria a convidado para o baile, dançado ao lado dela durante toda a noite?

Esse Rony de sua imaginação era cavalheiro, iria a receber com um sorriso sincero e um elogio na ponta da língua. Iria a conduzir pelo salão, tendo olhos apenas para ela. Após o baile, continuaria a tratando como uma dama, acompanhando-a e segurando sua mão no intervalo das aulas, estudaria com ela na sala comunal.

O Rony que ela queria que existisse, permitiria que a última visão que ela tivesse, antes do seu primeiro beijo, fosse seus cabelos muito vermelhos e a luz perfeita de seus olhos azuis. A beijaria de um modo que fizesse ela esquecer onde estava, a envolveria com os braços e a faria suspirar enquanto eles conheceriam um lugar só deles. E quando ela abrisse os olhos, ele estaria lá: sorrindo para ela. E a partir daí, tudo seria tão simples!

Por que ele não era assim? Por que Ronald Weasley não cabia nessa imaginação, nesse desejo desesperado de seu coração?

Hermione já havia desistido de tentar ser racional. Terminou de colocar suas coisas no devido lugar da cômoda, tirou o roupão trocando pela sua camisola e jogou-se na cama. Apenas com um aceno da varinha, fez com que as cortinas escondessem aquela nova Hermione Granger do resto do dormitório.

Sentia sua cabeça doer, provavelmente devido às lágrimas insistentes que continuavam a cair. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado, esparramando-se pelo travesseiro, deixando aquela sensação incômoda de estar deitado sobre algo úmido. Ela não se importou. Seu cabelo estaria horrível no outro dia, de qualquer jeito.

Ela puxou as cobertas até o pescoço. Seus olhos permaneciam abertos, enquanto ela escutava as risadas de Parvati e Lilá, que chegavam ao dormitório.

- Incrível! Enquanto dançávamos foi como se...

Mas a voz de Lilá parou no meio da frase, Hermione teve certeza que Parvati a fizera se calar mostrando que a cama de Hermione provavelmente estava ocupada, e que a garota deveria estar escutando o diálogo.

- Ah, tudo bem...- Lilá abaixou a voz.- Termino de contar para você amanhã!

Mas Hermione não se importou que tivessem parado com as fofocas. Não se importava em saber como havia sido a noite das duas. Parvati havia desistido de dançar com Harry assim que achou um novo par. Lilá parecia realmente empolgada com o garoto que havia ido com ela, Hermione não fazia questão de lembrar quem era.

Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja de Lilá. Havia ido com quem queria, provavelmente. Todos da Grifinória sabia que ela já havia saído com alguns rapazes, ela não fazia questão de esconder. Hermione já havia escutado ela contar a Parvati suas aventuras amorosas.

Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando forçar o sono a aparecer.Óbvio que não adiantaria. Mesmo quando o dormitório ficou silencioso, e as outras garotas haviam pego no sono, ela permanecia mais alerta do que antes.

Não queria sonhar. Queria ficar ali, deitada, tomando consciência de tudo que havia acontecido. Mas logo tudo pareceu se dissolver.

O sono começou a ganhar espaço, e ela adormeceu, a contragosto, enquanto uma imagem vívida tomava sua mente: nela, um Rony Weasley completamente mudado, tomava coragem para aproximar-se dela e beijá-la. Ela adormeceu, com um sorriso formado nos lábios que mesmo tendo sido beijado por Krum, ansiavam pelo ruivo grifinório cabeça-dura que tanto implicava com ela.

**(...)**

Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre as dela delicadamente. A garota recuou.

- Ah, Rony... por favor, não.- ela estava muito vermelha.- Você sabe que eu não sou assim, mas isso é uma coisa de criança... não tem porque...

- Ah, Mione... um dos motivos de eu querer vir para cá é poder saber um pouco mais sobre a Hermione que eu não conheci...

- Você sabe tudo sobre mim!- ela parecia uma criança birrenta.

- Sei?

Ele forçou a mão dela para tentar tirar a caixa. A garota continuava segurando fortemente. Ele sabia o que precisava fazer. Sabia que Hermione estava imersa no mundo trouxa agora, provavelmente não se lembraria que existia uma varinha em seu bolso.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar, Rony sacou a própria varinha e apontou firmemente para as mãos da garota.

- _Accio_ caixa!

Hermione não teve como segurar a força que o feitiço teve sobre o objeto. No segundo seguinte, ele já estava nas mãos de Rony.

- Ronald! Isso é completamente desnecessário!

Ele ergueu a caixa acima de sua cabeça.

- Só quero ver!

Ela pareceu desistir. Seu rosto ainda mostrava a vergonha que tinha. Largou os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Não pense que eu vou enfeitiçar você, não vou! Mas não quero ver o sorrisinho no seu rosto quando você abrir _isso aí_.

Ela foi até a cama, bufou irritada e jogou-se nela. Rony não se importou de olhá-la. A curiosidade estava o corroendo por dentro.

Ele abriu a caixa rapidamente e logo a compreensão o tomou.

Foi até a cadeira posicionada próxima a escravinha e repousou a caixa para poder puxar o conteúdo dela para fora e espalhar na pequena mesa.

Eram cartas. Muitas cartas. Parecia ter sido lidas diversas vezes e mesmo assim, cuidadosamente colocadas de volta no envelope correspondente. Mesmo desconfiando, ele soube no instante que vira o rosto envergonhado de Hermione, que não eram cartas de Krum nem de Harry.

Eram _dele_. Era a caligrafia descoordenada dele com seus 11 anos, 12, 13, 14 anos. _Todas_ as cartas que ele havia escrito estavam ali!

Abrindo os envelopes ele percebeu um amassado diferente em algumas, principalmente as últimas que havia escrito, como se Hermione tivesse as abraçado contra o peito.

Achou uma fita azul, que se lembrava claramente pertencer a um dos primeiros ovos de páscoa que dera a amiga. Achou um recorte do Profeta Diário com a foto da sua família na viagem ao Egito...

Haviam tantas lembranças ali dentro! Talvez para ele não houvesse justificativa estarem ali, mas certamente significavam algo para Hermione, porque ela as guardara cuidadosamente.

Ele sentiu uma sensação quente percorrer seu corpo. Sabia que fazia tempo que ele e Hermione nutriam um sentimento um pelo outro. Mas ver assim, diante de seus olhos, com uma clareza absurda, que aquilo vinha desde que haviam se conhecido, fez ele ter certeza absoluta que continuava perdendo o tempo dos dois, com medo de conhecer os pais de Hermione, com receio de admitir o que sentia...

- Mione...- virou-se para ela, sentia a voz embargada.

- Pode rir.- ela mexia em umas pequenas caixas quadradas próximas a sua cama, ele não sabia o que eram.

- E-eu não vou rir...

Ela o olhou. Parecia querer desviar o assunto.

- Já ouviu falar disso?- apontou para a pequena caixa que tinha em mãos.- Chamam-se CD´s. Os trouxas usam para guardar músicas e depois colocam para tocar aqui.

Ela apontou para uma caixa irregular, azul e cinza, estranha. Rony não queria saber o que eram naquele momento.

Largou tudo que havia na caixa e se aproximou de Hermione, cautelosamente. Ela evitou o seu olhar.

- Por que você achou que eu iria rir?- ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Por que _isso_ é coisa de garota.

- Eu sei.

- E então?- ela o olhou, desafiadora.- Feliz de conhecer a Hermione infantil que não conhecia?

- Não acho infantil.- suas orelhas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas.- Mostra que se importa. Que sempre se importou.

Ela suspirou, mirando as próprias mãos.

- Você sabe disso. Sabe que _sempre_ em importei.

- Sei sim...- ele abaixou o tom de voz e quase sentiu seu corpo entrar em colapso, quando uniu seus lábios nos dela.

Hermione ficou imensamente surpresa e por alguns instantes não se moveu, manteve uma mão afastando o peito de Rony dela, instintivamente, devido ao susto.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos da garota e aprofundou o beijo, provocando uma resposta à altura por parte de Hermione, que já havia envolvido o pescoço do garoto com os braços e permitia que Rony a beijasse, tomasse conta da situação.

Ele quebrou o beijo apenas para dar vários e curtos beijos nos lábios úmidos e agora, vermelhos, de Hermione.

- Você sempre... você sempre teve certeza... do que sentia?

- Diferente de você...-ela beijou rapidamente o rosto dele.-... eu desisti de mentir para mim mesma.

- Você tem razão sabe.- ele riu.- Eu menti durante muito tempo para mim mesmo.

Ele a beijou novamente, sentindo que perdia o fôlego. Mas não importava. Queria deixar transparecer tudo naquele beijo. Queria que ela entendesse o que estava sentindo.

Hermione o afastou depois de algum tempo, a voz tremia levemente.

- Rony, acho melhor...

- Desculpe...

Ele se levantou e a puxou para um abraço. Envolveu a garota firmemente com os braços, respirando fundo enquanto afundava o rosto em seus cabelos. Adorava o perfume dela, adorava a sensação de ser abraçado de volta. Por que fugir daquilo? Não deveria ter medo! Era isso que ele queria. Desde muito tempo.

Agora que finalmente conseguia, agora que decidira parar de tentar se enganar, só havia mais alguns passos para trilhar para que tudo se acertasse.

Considerando que na história dos dois, ele certamente havia errado mais que acertado, ele havia cometido os maiores erros e burradas, certamente cabia a ele resolver tudo a tempo. Tentar se redimir por tudo.

Enquanto abraçava Hermione ele teve certeza que era aquilo que iria fazer: iria provar para a garota tudo que sentia e passaria o resto da vida tentando fazê-la sentir que tudo na história deles haviam valido a pena, apenas para terem o que tinham agora.


	11. Ansiedade

**Capítulo 11- Ansiedade**

**- Ronald Weasley-**

O dia estava passando tão rápido que Rony não teve mais tempo de sentir aquele pânico familiar aflorar. Após o almoço, haviam conversado longamente sobre muitos acontecimentos do pós-guerra. A Sra. Granger havia se sentado muito reta no sofá, enquanto o pai de Hermione de vez em quando parecia alheio à conversa e trocava o canal da televisão com o controle remoto, ás vezes murmurando algo incompreensível, dando a entender que assistir TV à tarde era algo que ele jamais faria se tivesse opção. Mas logo os Granger voltariam ao trabalho, e tudo voltaria a ser como sempre fora. Rony não desviava os olhos das imagens que se alternavam na tela. Já havia visto um aparelho daqueles anteriormente, sabia que existia. Mas ainda assim, era estranho.

- Harry está bem. Pelo menos eu acho que agora tudo está se encaminhando. Temos uma reunião no Ministério daqui alguns dias. Pensei primeiramente em não ir, mas agora...

- Você vai, não vai?- Rony virou o rosto rapidamente para Hermione.

- Acho que sim. Já sei exatamente o que eu diria se me oferecessem um cargo, então...

A Sra. Granger desviou o olhar que lançava, desaprovador, para o marido e olhou Rony.

- Talvez você possa me explicar porque Hermione não quer aceitar a proposta, se for esse tal emprego...

- Ela diz que não gostaria de ser vista apenas como a amiga de Harry Potter, que viajou ao lado dele e tudo o mais...

- Entendo.- ela olhou para a filha.- Você mencionou aquilo tão brevemente na carta que me mandou que achei que talvez houvesse outro motivo.

- Não, na verdade...- Hermione respirou profundamente-...mandei aquela carta para a senhora tão logo eu recebi a minha. Ainda estava me acostumando. Acredito que o tempo só tenha me feito sentir mais raiva do Ministério. Se for para trabalhar lá, pretendo fazer a diferença.

O Sr. Granger pareceu interessado na conversa naquele momento, desligou a televisão e mirou os três. Rony apontou para a tela escura da televisão com cara de espanto e se virou para Hermione pedindo ajuda.

- Ele só desligou, Rony.

- Ele o que?

- Eu explico depois...- Hermione sussurrou.

O pai de Hermione deu uma risadinha levemente debochada e falou com Rony.

- Acho que deve ser estranho para você ver tantas coisas diferentes, que não está acostumado. Hum, quem sabe enquanto essas duas conversam eu mostro para você a minha coleção de artefatos para pesca.

- Pai, que é que você...?- Hermione já tentava segurar a mão de Rony.

Ele prontamente se levantou, queria fugir dali. As duas, mãe e filha, provavelmente iriam começar um diálogo longo sobre as escolhas futuras de Hermione.

- Sabe, nós temos um jeito diferente para obter as coisas. Não podemos contar com a magia como vocês...- o pai de Hermione já fazia sinal para que Rony o acompanhasse e logo os dois estavam saindo para o quintal.

O Sr. Granger parecia realmente orgulhoso de mostrar todas aquelas parafernálias, muitas das quais Rony não pareceu achar utilidade alguma. Ele explicou sobre iscas, varas e muitas outras coisas enquanto ficaram sentados em um banco branco posicionado ao lado de um canteiro de flores. Passou-se aproximadamente meia-hora, Rony tentava fazer perguntas para parecer sinceramente interessado, mas começava a desconfiar conforme o tempo passava que o Sr. Granger queria gastar o tempo e impedir que Rony e Hermione ficassem muito próximos.

-... e eu particularmente acho os desse tipo muito melhores, mas meu parceiro de pescaria, Albert, insiste em falar que essa outra marca é melhor. Besteira dele, eu acho.

Rony fez alguns comentários que pareceram levemente perdidos na conversa. Mas o Sr. Granger não pareceu se importar, continuava falando alegremente e mostrando alguns objetos muito coloridos que ele tirava das caixas. Depois, decidiu que deveria gastar bons minutos explicando porque os trouxas precisavam realmente pescar, já que Rony fizera questão de falar para ele do feitiço Accio, que poderia ser usado se você soubesse o que estava procurando.

Rony perguntou-se mentalmente o que Hermione e a mãe estavam conversando. Será que permaneciam discutindo sobre o futuro de Hermione no Ministério?

**- Hermione Granger-**

A mãe de Hermione parecia realmente interessada em discutir a futura carreira da filha, mas após algum tempo pareceu levemente incomodada com algo. As duas caminharam pela casa, enquanto a Sra. Granger mostrava animada algumas mudanças que havia feito, assim que recuperara a memória. Localizou Bichento, que estava rondando pelos quartos da casa.

- Sabe, ainda não acredito que você teve toda aquela coragem de lançar um feitiço assim, nos seus próprios pais! E partir para uma guerra que você nem sabia como iria terminar!

Hermione segurou Bichento no colo, apertando-o contra o peito.

- Mãe, já conversamos sobre isso! Eu precisava ir! Rony e eu tínhamos prometido que ficaríamos ao lado de Harry aonde quer que ele fosse e...

Haviam chego ao quarto de Hermione e a garota sentou-se na cama, sendo imitada pela mãe. Bichento pulou e acomodou-se, enroscando-se ao redor do próprio corpo, na cama da dona. Quando Hermione resgatara os pais, apenas ficara alguns instantes com o gato e ele parecia imensamente feliz de ter a companhia de Hermione novamente.

-...bom,na verdade... houve um momento que foi apenas Harry e eu... Rony nos deixou por um tempo...

A mulher permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para a filha.

- Ele voltou depois de alguns dias, mas...- Hermione olhou para a mãe.-..durante o tempo que esteve fora foi muito difícil.

- Com certeza deve ter sido o momento mais crítico para você.- A Sra. Granger passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos fofos da filha.

-Foi. Em partes. Pode ter sido também quando fui torturada na mansão dos Malfoy, ou quando quebrei a varinha de Harry acidentalmente, mas...- Hermione sentia que precisava contar certas coisas para a mãe.-... os dias em que Rony não esteve lá... parecia muito mais complicados.

A Sra. Granger parecia compreender perfeitamente bem o que se passava com a filha.

- Querida, agora está tudo bem... vocês estão juntos!

- Eu sei...mas logo vou estar em Hogwarts e tenho medo de que esse sentimento se aposse de mim novamente e...

- Hermione, você pode nomear isso sabe. Isso que você sentiu foi saudade de Rony. Todos nós já sentimos uma vez na vida, essa solidão, a sensação de que estamos perdidos no mundo.

- Sim...- a garota abaixou os olhos.- Eu sei...

Quando olhou novamente para a mãe, ela mantinha um sorriso delicado no rosto. Abraçou-a brevemente.

- Obrigada!

- Filha, se tem alguém que entende você, esse alguém é sua mãe.

- Ah, mãe...- Hermione fez cara de nojo.- Sempre que você começa com essa frase sei que não terminou aí, sei que tem algo que você quer falar.

- Você está certa.- a Sra. Granger ajeitou-se erguendo levemente o corpo.- Quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim, que sempre estarei aqui quando você precisar.

A mulher passou a mão pelo pêlo de Bichento, que ronronou sem se mover do lugar.

- Você entendeu, não é filha? Se existe alguém no mundo que você pode confiar...

- Sim, mãe!- Hermione arregalou os olhos, percebendo que a mãe queria dizer algo mais.- Só não entendo porque de repente você parece tão interessa em...ahn...

A resposta pareceu acender dentro de sua cabeça, como uma pequena lâmpada. Hermione corou sem perceber, enquanto a mãe lhe lançava um olhar culpado.

- Seu pai queria que eu conversasse com você também. Sabemos há quanto tempo você gosta de Rony e você passa muito tempo na casa dele e não sei se...

- Ah, mãe. Acho que realmente não precisamos falar sobre isso!

Hermione não queria ter aquela conversa. Não queria ouvir sermão da mãe sobre prevenção, cuidados e tudo o mais.

- Precisamos sim, Hermione.- a mulher segurou a mão da filha.- Sei que você é uma menina consciente e...- ela sacudiu a cabeça.-... bom, na verdade você não é mais uma menina, não é?

Ela sorriu, parecia um sorriso levemente triste, parecia esconder mais coisas do que Hermione pôde compreender.

- Bom, não. Não sou mais uma menina. Mas você pode ter certeza, mãe, que sou consciente sim e...

- Isso eu sei.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio, ambas parecendo muito constrangidas com o rumo do assunto.

Quando Hermione pensara em conversar com Gina sobre o assunto, havia sido parecido com a conversa que acabara de ter com sua mãe. Mas agora a garota descobria que quando se tratava dela e de Rony, ficava muito mais sem-graça.

_Flashback_

- Usei Poção Capilar Alisante, sabe... quantidades generosas, por assim dizer- suspirava, enquanto falava com Harry. O garoto parecia sinceramente interessado em conversar com Hermione. Aquilo a deixava mais calma.- Mas é muita mão-de-obra fazer isso todo o dia.

Ela suspirou, enquanto coçava atrás da orelha de Bichento. Havia acordado com uma dor de cabeça chata, que havia persistido da noite anterior. Havia tentado não pensar em Rony, mas até o pêlo laranja de seu gato lembrava os cabelos do garoto. Sentiu-se uma idiota: óbvio que o gato lhe lembrava o garoto. Sempre soubera daquilo, mesmo que mentisse para si mesma.

Rony aproximou-se dos dois e no mesmo instante ela parou de falar. Não quis olhar nos seus olhos, não queria que visse seu rosto inchado.

O garoto parecia interessado em seus cabelos, agora de volta ao normal. Ou simplesmente estava olhando para cima de sua cabeça, também tentando evitar contato visual.

Era dia de natal. Não poderia evitá-lo. Durante o café da manhã haviam trocado míseras palavras, mais pelo hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa. Harry lançava olhares nervosos para os dois, Hermione teve certeza que o amigo havia entendido muito bem a briga que presenciara: pelo menos havia visto apenas parte dela.

Novamente o destino quis que os dois se vissem perante uma situação constrangedora. No passeio a Hosgmeade, no Três Vassouras, Harry havia os deixado sozinhos na mesa, aparentemente sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Havia saído na companhia de Bagman. Claro que não havia pensado nos dois.

- O que será que ele quer?- Rony tentou começar uma conversa. Hermione não respondeu. Sabia que o amigo falava de Bagman, mas ela sentia que se abrisse a boca, acabaria falando coisas que não eram relacionadas ao momento presente.

Ela suspirou, impaciente, bebericando um pouco da cerveja amanteigada de sua taça. Rony parecia tão diferente quando Harry não estava perto.

- Ei...- a voz do garoto soava estranha.-E- eu, quer dizer, não quis gritar com você depois do...depois do...

Hermione o encarou, um olhar surpreso. Sabia que estava com a boca aberta e uma expressão abobalhada no rosto, mas não podia deixar transparecer que estava realmente admirada pelo garoto ter tocado no assunto.

-... depois do baile.

- Ah, tudo bem...- ficou feliz de ver que sua voz saiu firme.- Se eu for me ofender toda vez que você for grosso comigo...

Rony pareceu ter tomado um choque elétrico.

- Eu? Sendo grosso com você...? Do que é que...

- Deixa, Ronald. Esquece.- ela olhou para as próprias mãos, enquanto sentia o olhar de Rony sobre ela. Sabia que estava corando.- Aparentemente a bebida não tem um efeito positivo sobre homens.

Comentou aquilo mais para ela do que para ele. Nem sabia se o ruivo havia bebido ou não no baile. Precisava mudar o assunto, para que ele não entendesse nada errado.

- Bebida?- parecia seriamente ofendido. Ela conseguira. Ergueu os olhos para ele, deixando um sorriso se formar agora.

- Tenho certeza de que você não falaria certas coisas se não tivesse sob efeito de cerveja amanteigada.

Hermione riu e tomou mais um gole da cerveja, deliciando-se com o olhar que Rony lhe dirigia. Óbvio que a bebida não causaria tal efeito em uma pessoa, não era uma bebida forte. Mas queria ver o ruivo ficar sem graça. Ele abria e fechava a boca, incapaz de falar algo.

- B-bebida?- ele apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos abaixando o corpo sobre a mesa, ficando mais próximo dela. Sua voz baixou consideravelmente.- Eu não bebi praticamente nada naquela droga daquele baile e se você quer saber...

Passos anunciaram que Harry voltara. Hermione havia perdido noção de onde estavam, e de quanto tempo havia se passado.

Rony endireitou-se rapidamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou para Harry, e falou antes que Hermione pudesse raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

- Que é que ele queria?- Hermione teve vontade de rir enquanto escutava Harry responder a pergunta do amigo, dizendo que Bagman

havia se oferecido para ajudar Harry a desvendar a pista do ovo. Ela e Rony estavam começando a aprofundar o assunto cada vez mais. Estava começando a ficar interessante.

Para alegria de Hermione, ou desespero, ela ficou dividida entre os dois sentimentos assim que tudo aconteceu, logo ela e Rony estavam sozinhos novamente. Rony havia entrado pelo buraco do retrato para que Harry pudesse sair. Hermione tinha cada vez mais certeza de que o destino queria que os dois conversassem sobre o ocorrido, colocassem os pingos nos "is" e não deixassem mais dúvida do que estavam sentindo. Mas sempre acontecia algo que os impedia, travava a cena.

Rony parecia levemente emburrado, mas veio se sentar ao seu lado. Bufou impaciente. Hermione seguiu os olhos dele e viu que ele encarava a lareira.

- Acho que Krum estava procurando você- ele falou muito sério, a voz rouca.- Estava rondando até agora a pouco lá embaixo.

Hermione não respondeu nada. Folheou o livro que tinha no colo, tentando ignorar o comentário do ruivo.

- Eu o vi, enquanto gastava tempo para poder abrir o retrato para Harry.

Hermione fechou o livro com um estrondo maior do que gostaria. Felizmente, haviam ainda conversas tomando a sala comunal, e ninguém pareceu perceber que uma nova briga se formava.

- Você realmente gosta de falar do Vítor, não é?

As orelhas de Rony já estavam vermelhas. Ela o encarou, sabia que também estava corada.

- Ah, e você não gosta!- ele virou-se completamente para ela. Seus olhos cintilavam.

Hermione sentiu o estômago despencar. A raiva de Rony a machucava, ela teve que conter todos os seus instintos para manter-se íntegra.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Já não bastava ter que estar sentindo tudo aquilo, ver seu corpo reagir quando estava próximo dela, sentir a tortura que era saborear seu perfume que até antes não parecia ter tanto efeito sobre ele, agora tinha que escutar provocações dela?

Estavam muito próximos, ele precisava falar. Precisava acabar com aquela dor, quase física, que estava sentindo.

- Ah, e você não gosta!- ele reuniu toda a coragem que pôde.- Aposto que só vai demorar dias até você estar trocando os estudos por uns amassos na biblioteca com o Vitinho.

Gostou de ver que ela estava corada. A garota não parecia querer deixar barato.

- Do que você está falando, Rony?

- E vai demorar apenas mais alguns dias para estar falando o nome dele a cada três palavras.

Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos, fora de si.

- Não sei quando foi que eu achei que poderia ter uma conversa civilizada com você, Ronald Weasley!

Antes que ela pudesse se levantar, Rony segurou seu pulso fortemente. Ela olhou assustada para o toque inesperado do ruivo, o rosto surpreso.

- Hermione- a voz dele estava trêmula.- como você espera que eu aja?

Ela parou o movimento. Desistiu de se levantar. As conversas que estavam tendo ultimamente mudavam tão rápido de cenário que ela começava a duvidar de sua sanidade. Estava delirando, era isso. Rony não podia estar realmente falando aquilo...ou estava?

- Você espera que eu veja aquele búlgaro nojento sussurrar palavrinhas românticas no seu ouvido e...

- Ah, você disse que ele só queria me usar para se aproximar do Harry, não é? Então não tem problema nenhum se ele...

- Se ele o que?- Rony não largava o braço dela. Sabia que deveria estar começando a machucar a garota. – Se ele o que?

Ela havia dado a entender que eles estavam tendo algo. Sentiu como se algo se remexesse dentro dele, incomodamente.

- Você pode largar o meu braço?- ela disse entre - dentes.

Ele fez o que ela pediu, mas continuou a olhando, insistente.

- Ronald- ela tentou se acalmar, mas sua voz tremia.- esses seus comportamentos estranhos, ás vezes confusos, ás vezes mais claros do que o normal, estão começando a me fazer duvidar da minha sanidade.

- O que...? O que você está querendo dizer?

Sentia-se confuso. Ela havia visto que ele estava admitindo tudo diante dela. Por que continuava fingindo que não entendia?

- Eu vou subir. Não vou conseguir estudar aqui se você continuar com esse inquérito.

Era isso então. Para poder segurá-la ali ele precisava ser claro. Mais claro do que já estava sendo.

- Hermione...

- Boa noite, Rony.- ela já estava se levantando. Apenas parou por um instante, lhe dirigiu um olhar significativo e falou, de costas para ele.- Só não entendo por que você continua se importando tanto, se sua teoria caiu por terra.

- Teoria?- ele levantou também. Fez a volta ao redor dela, tentando ver seus olhos.

As pessoas na sala comunal pareciam perceber que algo estava acontecendo. Fred cutucava insistentemente o braço de Jorge para que ele olhasse os dois. Rony não se importou.

- Se você acha que Krum estava sussurrando algo romântico para mim, então sua teoria de que ele só estava me usando não é mais válida, não é?

Seus olhos se encontraram. Rony sentiu a boca seca.

- Já falei que...que...- ele suspirou.- Que não gosto de ver você com ele...

- Ah, é?- ela já estava perdendo a paciência de novo. Já havia elevado seu tom de voz, as bochechas incrivelmente rosadas.- E por que isso, hein? Você vai controlar com quem eu saio e com que eu deixo de sair?

Ele não teve tempo de responder. Ela já havia se aproximado perigosamente dele. Tinha o dedo indicador apontado para seu rosto.

- Você pode ter demorado todo esse tempo, Ronald Weasley- a voz dela era quase um sussurro. Ele inclinou instintivamente o corpo para trás.- para perceber que a sabe-tudo que estava do seu lado, era uma garota...

- E-eu já falei que...- ele começou a balbuciar.

- ...mas isso não significa...- ela elevou levemente a voz, fechando os olhos para controlar a respiração. Ou talvez para criar coragem.- Isso não significa...

Ele achou que ela fosse chorar. Não quis interrompê-la. Ela respirava rapidamente quando abriu seus olhos, completamente tomados pelas lágrimas. Encarou-o, fazendo com que todos os pêlos do braço de Rony ficassem em pé.

- Isso não significa que ela não exista. Ela e-esteve sempre aqui...- ela jogou os braços, sinalizando com as mãos para o próprio corpo, de uma forma quase dramática.- ... ouvindo quase calada "que não havia nenhuma garota como Fleur em Hogwarts"... sentindo-se humilhada por vários comentários feitos...- ela deixava as lágrimas caírem.

Rony sentiu-se mais calmo ao perceber que as pessoas haviam voltado aos seus afazeres, talvez se dando conta de que Hermione estava desabafando algo muito particular.

- Esperando que nem uma idiota por um convite para o baile...- antes que ele, ainda surpreso, pudesse dizer que ela havia sido convidada por Krum, ela o interrompeu- que nunca veio.

Ela o encarou, em silêncio agora, aparentemente o deixando digerir tudo que havia sido jogado em sua cara. Ela estava falando só dele. Estava dirigindo aquelas críticas todas a ele.

Ele mal havia tido tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, e voz de choro dela saiu de novo, quase inaudível.

- Só por que você não vê as coisas, Ronald, não significa que elas não existam.

- Hermione eu...- ele ficou surpreso de ver que ainda era capaz de falar. Não parecia mais haver saliva em sua boca.

- Mas o que eu estou falando, não é?- ela deu de ombros e passou reto por ele.- Sentimentos não podem ser visualizados.

Continuou caminhando, deixando todas aquelas perguntas no ar. Rony permaneceu parado, torcendo para que ninguém a estivesse olhando.

Queria correr atrás dela e obrigá-la a falar mais claramente. Não usar meias palavras, não fazer aquelas insinuações.

Não soube dizer quando tempo ficou como estátua naquele lugar. E o pior não foi ter que ir para o dormitório caminhado feito um zumbi, nem vestir seu pijama gelado e se deitar mesmo sem ter sono, muito menos ter remoído aquela conversa por horas a fio. O pior foi a indiferença da garota nos dias que se seguiram. Ela agia como se nada, nada tivesse acontecido! Era como se aquela conversa fosse fruto de sua imaginação!

Ele sabia que não era. Talvez estivesse começando a compreender o que se passava dentro da cabeça de Hermione. Ela provavelmente estava esperando que ele desse o primeiro passo.

Aquilo o assustava mais do que a possibilidade de ela gritar com ele novamente, ou falar mais sobre o assunto. Ele sabia que não tinha essa coragem.

O tempo passou voando, ele viu várias oportunidades se perderem diante dele. Num momento ele e Hermione estavam na biblioteca com Harry, e recebiam a notícia de Fred e Jorge de que deveria ver McGonagall

- McGonagall quer ver você, Rony. E você, Mione.

- Por que?- a voz de Hermione parecia mais um lamento do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele na teve tempo para pensar. Foram instruídos de que seriam mergulhados em um sono profundo, mas que acordariam são e salvos, logo que a segunda tarefa terminasse.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Logo que Krum tirara Hermione da água, a garota havia ficado constrangida, sabendo o que aquilo significava. Nos últimos dias ele havia a perseguido incansavelmente, ela sabia que o que Rony havia dito era verdade: ele ficava rondando, na esperança de encontrar a garota sozinha.

As verdades que havia jogado na cara de Rony não a incomodavam mais. Ter visto o garoto constrangido a fazia sentir-se em paz consigo mesma: havia feito sua parte. Não podia implorar pelo amor do ruivo. Se ele não fizesse nada, a culpa não seria dela. Sabia que ele nutria algum sentimento.

O que realmente a estava incomodando era Vítor Krum. E ele agora a mirava, com um brilho nos olhos, querendo saber, provavelmente, o que ela achava de ter sido escolhida como "a coisa mais importante para ele".

Madame Pomfrey entregara cobertores para eles. Ele já estava com a aparência normal agora, diferente do tubarão que parecia instantes antes.

Ela mal havia tido tempo de respirar o ar frio, ainda pingava água, e Krum já tagarelava muitas coisas para ela.

Não parecia constrangido de admitir o que sentia. Ela não pôde conter uma comparação mental entre o jogador e Rony.

- ...e acho que focê não ficou surrpresa... por ter sido escolhida parra a tarrefa do torneio.

- Ah?- ela realmente não estava prestando atenção no que ele estava falando.

- Pom, eu nunca me senti assim com nenhuma garrota antes.- ele deu de ombros.- Achei que focê deveria saber.

Ela tentou falar, mas ele continuou.

- Querria que você me visitasse nas férrias...na Bulgária. Se focê não tiver compromisso, íamos nos conhecer melhorr e...

Queria muito fugir daquela conversa. Queria ter qualquer desculpa para evitar ouvir tudo aquilo. Após tudo que havia conversado com Rony, ou melhor, gritado para ele, ela não podia continuar alimentando as esperanças de Krum.

Ela fingiu estar realmente interessada em saber sobre Harry, tentou desviar o assunto o máximo que pôde. Krum continuava a rondá-la.

Para finalizar seu desespero, ela teve que ver Fleur dar um beijo de agradecimento em Rony, logo após ela ver com alívio que ele e Harry haviam voltado do fundo do lago.

- Ronald Weasley-

Palavras soltas do "O semanário das bruxas" pairavam sobre sua mente.

"Acha consolo com sua namorada firme em Hogwarts, a garota nascida trouxa, Hermione Granger."

"... parece ter uma queda por bruxos famosos"

"Krum que está visivelmente apaixonado pela dissimulada Srta. Granger, já a convidou para visita-lo na Bulgária nas férias de verão e insiste que nunca se sentiu assim com nenhuma outra garota"

- Eu disse a você- Rony disfarçava a raiva, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não era verdade. Era só uma besteira inventada por Skeeter- eu disse pra você não aborrecer Rita Skeeter. Ela fez você parecer uma espécie de... Jezebel!

Krum não havia falado tudo aquilo, é claro! Era só invenção para vender mais exemplares. Ou será que...

- Mas tem uma coisa engraçada. Como é que Rita poderia ter sabido?- a voz de Hermione parecia mais um sussurro.

- Sabido o que? –perguntara depressa demais. Estava deixando transparecer tudo de novo.- você não andou preparando Poções do Amor, andou?

- Pára de ser débil. Não, é só que... como foi que ela soube que Vítor me convidou para o visitar no verão?

Sabia que estava ficando escarlate. Aquelas frases soltas da revista voltaram a sua mente. A garota evitava seu olhar.

- Que?- deixara cair o pilão com estrépito. Aquilo não importava mais. O que importava era arrancar de Hermione a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela e Krum.

- Ele me convidou logo depois de ter me tirado do lago.- murmurara a garota- Assim que se livrou da cabeça de tubarão. Madame Pomfrey nos deu cobertores e então ele meio que me puxou para longe dos juizes, para eles não ouvirem, e me perguntou, se eu não estivesse fazendo nada no verão, se eu gostaria de...

- E o que foi que você respondeu?- amassara a mesa com o pilão, sem tirar os olhos da garota. Suas desconfianças estavam certas. Havia realmente algo entre eles.

- ...e ele realmente disse que nunca se sentira desse jeito com nenhuma garota.- estava muito vermelha. Será que Hermione estava fazendo aquilo para testar ele? Parecia ter pleno controle de seus sentimentos, fingindo que não havia jogado na cara dele tudo aquilo. Parecia realmente querer provocar ciúmes, forçar uma atitude por parte dele- mas como é que Rita Skeeter poderia ter ouvido? Ela não estava lá... ou estava? Vai ver ela tem uma capa de invisibilidade, vai ver entrou escondida na propriedade para assistir à segunda tarefa...

- E o que foi que você respondeu?- ah, ela não iria conseguir desviar o assunto assim!

- Bem, eu estava tão ocupada vendo se você e Harry estavam Ok que...

- Por mais fascinante, sem dúvida, que seja sua vida social, Srta. Granger, devo lhe pedir para não discuti-la em minha aula. Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória.

Nunca odiara tanto Snape quanto naquele dia. Ele sabia que Hermione queria ele perguntasse. Tinha que insistir no assunto.

Quando Harry ficara para trás, ainda na masmorra, Rony alcançara Hermione, ainda indagando o que ela havia respondido.

A garota não parou de caminhar. Estava conseguindo. Estava deixando ele incrivelmente nervoso. Testava para saber até onde ele iria. A vontade que tinha era de bloquear o caminho dela e forçá-la a falar. Talvez fosse isso que ela queria.

O que mais fez ele se admirar foi que talvez a garota quisesse esse descontrole. Talvez ela soubesse o efeito que estava causando. Ela sabia. Com certeza sabia

Mas ela não permitiu que os dois ficassem sozinhos novamente. Escondeu-se no dormitório para evitar perguntas. E quando Rony teve a oportunidade de continuar a conversa, o assunto já havia morrido e sido substituído por mais uma briga dos dois, onde agora o assunto eram os elfos.

Claro, na frente de Harry ele não iria continuar insistindo. Não podia deixar claro para o amigo o dilema que estava vivendo.

Os dois ficam sozinhos ali. Harry havia saído pelo buraco do retrato e Rony ainda olhava para o lugar que o amigo havia desaparecido, como se a solução para seus problemas fosse aparecer do nada.

- Acho que ele está chateado com a gente.

- De quem você está falando?- Hermione olhou para Rony, parecia ainda irritada com o garoto.

- Harry.

Hermione franziu o cenho e acompanhou o olhar de Rony, querendo entender o que ele estava falando.

- Hum...talvez...você ainda não parou com as suas mudanças de humor e isso realmente incomoda...

- Você vai começar de novo com essa história?- as orelhas dele já estavam vermelhas.- Acho que Harry está chateado com nós dois, por estarmos sempre brigando.

Rony bufou, impaciente, e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, fitando o fogo.

- Hum...- Hermione não olhava mais para ele. Parecia querer compreender o que o amigo estava falando.- Acho que você tem razão. Harry não tem nada a ver com os nossos problemas.

Ele ergueu os olhos para a garota no momento que ouviu a frase dela. Um gelo pareceu se instalar no seu estômago com a palavra "nossos".

- Acho que precisamos resolver todos esses mal entendidos porque só assim...- Hermione começou, mas Rony não a deixou continuar.

- Não houve nenhum mal entendido!

- Houve, sim!- ela já tinha aquele brilho no olhar.- Quando uma pessoa fala uma coisa e pensa outra, e faz outro acreditar numa mentira normalmente damos um nome, sabe.

Rony a mirava, sem piscar. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, formavam praticamente uma sombra única no tapete da sala.

- Não acho que isso tenha acontecido.

- Então...- ela falou em voz baixa. Rony sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por algo muito forte, quando sentiu o hálito dela alcançar seus lábios.-... você daria outro nome para o que aconteceu, Ronald?

Ela não se afastou nem um milímetro. Rony tinha a impressão de que a garota segurava o riso. Teve quase certeza de que ela estava percebendo as reações que causava nele.

- Ah, b-bom, e-eu, ahn...- começou, não desviava do olhar dela. A garota ainda o encarava, um brilho diferente no olhar, que ele nunca havia visto.

Rony respirou fundo. Iriam acabar com aquela baboseira, e seria naquele momento. Se ele falasse rápido, sem pensar, tudo estaria terminado antes que ele pudesse sentir aquilo pesar em suas costas.

- Ahn... já falei para você como me sinto em relação a tudo isso. Acho que o assunto encerra aqui. Não vamos mais ficar discutindo por algo tão idiota.

- Ah, eu não acho idiota!- Hermione se afastou dele tão rapidamente que Rony achou que havia dito algo errado, mas a garota sorria agora, enquanto mirava o fogo.

Ele permaneceu durante muitos segundos hipnotizado, olhando para ela. O fogo que se mexia na lareira parecia brincar com as sombras que chegavam a Hermione, e ele se flagrou reparando em tudo que havia reparado quando a vira, tão bela, vestida para o baile.

- Bom, eu ainda tenho que estudar algumas coisinhas. Logo o barulho por aqui vai aumentar e certamente o dormitório vai estar mais calmo para a leitura.

Ela o olhou, mas não fez um movimento sequer. Os dois se olharam, e naquele silêncio, Rony teve a certeza absoluta de que a única coisa que faltava, para que os dois ficassem juntos, era acabar com a distância que havia ainda entre seus corpos.

- Estamos conversando civilizadamente agora, você não precisa fingir que tem que estudar. Pode ficar aqui.

Ele corou ao falar aquilo. Hermione desviou os olhos e riu.

Queria perguntar sobre Krum, saber se estavam se vendo ainda, saber se havia algo entre eles, mas as palavras se perderam no caminho.

Hermione pareceu satisfeita com o efeito que causara no ruivo, levantou-se e foi embora, talvez tivesse certeza de que a conversa não passaria daquilo.

Rony odiou-se por não ter ficado quieto. Havia sido tão claro naquela última frase, pedindo que ela permanecesse ali.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Por mais simples que tivesse sido as palavras do ruivo, haviam tido um significado completamente diferente para ela. E certamente para ele também. O olhar dele não mentia, estava visivelmente envergonhado.

Agora refugiada no dormitório, com um livro descansando sobre suas pernas, ela pôde analisar a situação de uma forma mais clara.

Não conseguia parar de sorrir. Estava tudo muito claro. Sentia um frio permanente na barriga ao tentar imaginar como seria o futuro dos dois agora que haviam admitido tudo aquilo.

Se ambos sabiam o que sentiam, o que estavam esperando para acabar com aquela tortura, e ficarem juntos?

* * *

Harry ainda não voltara. Agora a última tarefa se aproximava cada vez mais e Hermione tinha certeza que o amigo deveria estar realmente nervoso.

- Harry deve estar receoso que aja outro dragão para ele derrotar.- Rony riu. Fred e Jorge o acompanharam, mas Hermione apenas lançou um olhar de censura para eles.

- Você ainda não está magoada por causa do ovo de Páscoa, está?- Rony falou calmamente, tentando não tirar Hermione do sério.

Molly Weasley certamente lera o Semanário das Bruxas, tinha uma assinatura da revista por causa das receitas,e descontara sua mágoa em Hermione, lhe mandando um pequeno ovo de Páscoa.

- Não é pelo ovo em si. Mas ainda não sei como as pessoas podem acreditar nas baboseiras que aquela Skeeter escreve!

- Hum, é que você e Harry andam sempre juntos então- Fred começou.- despertam interesse. Sabe, esse povo de Hogwarts fala qualquer coisa! Só querem ter um assunto novo a cada dia!

- É, você não deveria se importar, Mione!- Jorge sorria para a garota, ela parecia mais animada- Se Krum não acreditou no que aquela velha intrigueira publicou na revista, então está tudo bem.

O gêmeo ruivo piscou o olho para Hermione e depois olhou com um rosto de nítido interesse para Rony.

- Jorge, do que é que você está falando?- a garota sentiu o rosto corar violentamente. Fred e Jorge conheciam tantos segredos de Hogwarts, que parecia provável que estivessem escondidos assistindo a cena de Hermione e Krum, nos jardins, no dia do baile.

Hermione contara apenas para Gina, quando indagada rapidamente para a amiga, que havia acontecido algo sim, entre ela e Krum. Não especificou se havia gostado do beijo ou não, se havia visto Krum mais vezes após aquilo, mas pareceu achar que era necessário pelo menos contar para alguém, para ter certeza de que não havia sido fruto de sua imaginação. Mas a garota não contaria para ninguém, não é? Confiava em Gina!

- Não estou falando nada, calma!- ele ergueu as mãos, imitando sinal de rendição e fez um gesto para que Fred o acompanhasse.

Os dois saíram cochichando muito rápido, lançando olhares nervosos para Rony, que parecia estar perdendo a paciência novamente.

Jorge deu um leve cutucão nas costas de Rony, o garoto deu um pulo e mirou o irmão.

- Hei!

- Foi mal, Roniquinho!

Os dois saíram do campo de visão de Hermione. Rony estava emburrado novamente. Hermione não soube o que falar. Rony parecia incomodado com algo.

- O Vitinho falou algo sobre o seu romance secreto com Harry?

- Eu não acredito que estou escutando isso de você, Ronald! Não havíamos dito que não iríamos mais discutir!- ela já elevava a voz, incapaz de se controlar.

- Não iríamos mais discutir por motivos idiotas!- ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- E eu falei que não eram idiotas! Mas isso é! Ora, francamente! Romance secreto com Harry?

- Bom, foi como os gêmeos disseram. Se Krum não se importa...

O garoto deu de ombros e cruzou os braços firmemente sobre o peito. Hermione bufou impaciente.

- Você só sabe trazer esse assunto à tona, não é? Não vê que estou cansada dessas insinuações de que...

- Bom, se são insinuações eu não sei.- as orelhas de Rony estavam vermelhas, como sempre quando ficava envergonhado.- Ele realmente convidou você para passar as férias com ele, não é? E disse que nunca havia se sentindo assim com nenhuma garota!

A voz dele era tão carregada de desprezo que Hermione sentiu medo. Seu corpo tremia quando ela se aproximou dele.

- Quem sabe você se dá conta de que eu não vou passar as férias com Vítor e que a única pessoa que está dando crédito para essa história, além dele, é você!- ela respirou rapidamente, e continuou antes que Rony pudesse falar algo.- Será que você não vê, Ronald, que Vítor não significa nada! Nada!

Queria que ele perguntasse o porquê ela estava falando aquilo, queria que ele a instigasse a continuar.

- Ok. Se você diz...

Ele permaneceu com os braços cruzados, naquela posição defensiva. Ela se jogou no sofá, suas costas bateram no estofado, mas ela não se importou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, as conversas na sala comunal faziam contraste aos dois sentados ali, em silêncio, no mesmo lugar que havia presenciado tantas das suas discussões.

Hermione olhou para Rony, para sua surpresa, o garoto olhava de volta para ela. Ela não ousou mexer um músculo. Por que eles só tinham coragem de conversar através do olhar? Por que Rony não deixava de ser cabeça-dura e falava o que estava sentindo?

O contato visual estava começando a deixar Hermione incomodada. Rony não desviava o olhar, nem ela. O semblante do garoto parecia mais leve. Ele descruzou os braços e falou tão baixo que Hermione podia ter acreditado que havia imaginado as palavras.

- Se Krum não significada nada mesmo, por que você foi ao baile com ele?- ele não a olhava agora, mexia num fio solto do sofá, incrivelmente vermelho.

- Você esperava que eu não fosse? Negasse todos os convites?- os braços dela estavam cruzados, e ela não daria mais liberdade para Rony falar qualquer coisa que a magoasse.

- Hum...sua cabeça é muito complicada de entender.

- Que bom que você pensa assim.

Ela olhou para outro lado e suspirou, sentindo uma euforia estranha se apoderar dela. O que aconteceria se ela rapidamente se aproximasse dele naquele sofá, segurasse seu rosto e o beijasse? Ela sentia-se realmente tentada a fazer aquilo, mas não podia.

O problema é que aquela convivência forçada, dia após dia, aquelas conversas cheias de significados, estavam deixando ela realmente ansiosa. Aquilo não iria terminar nunca?

- Não queria brigar com você de novo.- Rony falou irritado.

- Já estou acostumada.- agora ela teve que rir, levemente, não queria que o ruivo visse.

O momento pareceu perder completamente o seu encanto, pois Harry chegou correndo a sala comunal, parecendo muito aflito. Hermione arregalou os olhos para o amigo. E odiou toda aquela história do Sr. Crouch ter aparecido na floresta e Krum estar envolvido na história também. Talvez se tivessem tido mais alguns minutos sozinhos, ela e Rony não teriam parado novamente em um momento crucial.

* * *

Todos estavam se despedindo. Os visitantes partiriam no momento seguinte. O torneio havia acabado e logo Hogwarts estaria novamente em férias.

- Nos verremes utrra vez, esperro- a voz de Fleur lhe parecia mais irritando do que nunca- estou querrendo arranjar um emprrego aqui para melhorrar o meu inglês.

- Já é bastante bom- Rony lhe respondeu e Fleur sorriu para ele. Hermione amarrou a cara. Aparentemente, após tudo que haviam passado, ainda não haveria um final feliz para a situação.

Krum interrompeu a conversa de Harry, Rony e Hermione, querendo, aparentemente, despedir-se também.

- Posso lhe darr uma palavrrinha?

- Ah...claro...tudo bem.- obviamente ficou envergonhada. Ainda se culpava por ter beijado o garoto, nutrido esperanças dele, enquanto Rony não saía de sua cabeça.

- É melhor você se apressar. As carruagens vão chegar a qualquer momento- Ron falou para ela, antes que ela pudesse estar a uma distância considerável. Parecia imensamente ansioso, como se quisesse continuar com aquelas últimas conversas que haviam deixado no ar.

Ficou esticando o pescoço, tentando observar o que Krum e Hermione estavam conversando. A garota, vendo isso, riu e abaixou os olhos. Krum olhou por cima do ombro, localizando Rony em meio à multidão. O ruivo o encarou de volta.

- É ele, non é? Non é Harry.

- O que?- do que ele estava falando. Krum não poderia ter descobertos seus sentimentos, ou poderia? Afinal, aquele dia no baile, ela estava realmente distante em pensamentos, ele poderia ter percebido algo.

- O garroto ruivo...- apontou por cima do ombro para onde Rony estava, ainda os olhando.- é porr isso que focê...

- Ah, acho que as carruagens devem estar chegando logo e...- queria fugir do assunto. Sentiria muita vergonha de admitir para Krum que gostava realmente de Rony, e que mesmo ciente desses sentimentos, havia o beijado aquele dia. Mas o garoto não parecia ofendido. Sorria para ela.

- Sim, é clarro... focê poderria pelo menos, manter contato comigo?- ele lhe entregou uma folha de papel, com um endereço escrito.

Logo que eles voltaram para a companhia de Harry e Rony, Hermione lançou um olhar cheio de significados para o ruivo. Ele a encarou de volta. Hermione esboçou um sorriso, queria que ele entendesse que do mesmo jeito que ele não vira nada acontecer na cena anterior, não haveria nada. Por que era ele. Sempre havia sido ele o dono de seus pensamentos.

- Pode me dar um autógrafo?- a voz de Rony pareceu estranha quando se dirigiu a Krum. Deu vontade de rir, Hermione não conseguiu conter a risada que escapou de seus lábios. Mas ficou feliz com o pedido de Rony, pois sabia que ele jamais teria feito aquilo, se ainda tivesse alguma dúvida do que havia entre Hermione e Vítor.

Assim que Krum se afastou, Rony e Hermione se olharam. Não haviam palavras que se encaixariam ali. Hermione havia deixado claro que Krum não significava nada, e Rony, mostrando que compreendera, estava agindo normalmente e educadamente de novo, e não sendo grosseiro com o jogador, ou com ela.

Mais um ano havia acabado. Mas era diferente sair para essas férias de verão. Hermione queria mais do que nunca poder passar os dias das férias na Toca. Após tudo que havia acontecido, sentia que era possível haver algo entre ela e Rony. Eles só precisariam ceder um pouco mais. Serem menos cabeça-dura e deixarem os sentimentos aflorarem, ao invés de tentar contê-los.

* * *

**- Ronald Weasley-**

O dia foi passando e para a felicidade do Sr. Granger, Hermione e Rony não havia passado nenhum segundo daquele tempo sozinhos. A Sra. Granger parecia mais calma ao observar isso também.

Mas aquilo só estava deixando Rony mais nervoso. Estava tão próximo de Hermione e ao mesmo tempo tão distante: precisava dar a ela esse tempo com a família.

Antes do jantar, a mãe de Hermione fizera questão de mostrar a Rony diversas fotos da infância de Hermione. A garota deixara claro que achava aquilo uma perda de tempo, e corava toda vez que a mãe passava uma página do álbum para frente.

Rony comentou com a Sra. Granger que achava muito estranho as fotos não se moverem. Mas logo seus olhos pareceram se acostumar. Era quase como se fosse possível ver o movimento da cena, entender o que estava acontecendo, os sentimentos que tomavam seus personagens.

Gostou particularmente de uma em que o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, abraçados, pousavam para a foto, a Sra. Granger com os braços envolvendo um pequeno ser enrolado em um cobertor. Parecia estar enxergando Hermione e não sua mãe, mesmo tento plena consciência de que Hermione era aquele embrulinho sendo carregado.

Outras fotos o divertiram, algumas da infância da garota, outras de férias onde já havia uma garota mais parecida com a que ele conhecia.

Para a alegria de Hermione, a sessão de fotos terminou e não foi retomada após o jantar. Rony tentava controlar a velocidade com que comia, para não envergonhar Hermione. Mas a mãe da garota sempre insistia em lhe servir outro prato. O Sr. Granger ofereceu vinho para os dois, ele mesmo tomara já algumas taças, e parecia mais descontraído. Rony não conhecia aquela bebida de trouxas, e achou incrivelmente saboroso. Hermione lançava olhares reprovadores para ele, que não conhecendo a tal bebida, não deveria estar na segunda taça.

Rony só pôde conversar calmamente com Hermione novamente, quando seus pais levantaram da mesa da cozinha e anunciarem que iriam dormir. O Sr. Granger franziu as sobrancelhas para Hermione, instantes antes de ir em direção ao quarto juntamente com a mulher, mas a garota apenas desviou o olhar.

- Desculpe pelas fotos. Minha mãe mostra para qualquer pessoa que nunca tenha vindo a nossa casa.

- Algumas eram realmente engraçadas! Acho que todas as fotos de trouxas são um pouco- Rony riu. Segurou o prato que Hermione agora lavava e começou a secá-lo com o pano de louça.- Até que me diverti, sabe.

**- Hermione Granger-**

- Tenho que lembrar de pedir para a sua mãe algumas fotos suas, Ronald!

- Ah, talvez você não tenha tanta sorte com isso. Éramos em muitos e as fotos eram realmente poucas. Não tínhamos câmera em casa, sabe.

Hermione já ia se desculpar pelo comentário, perguntando-se quando custaria uma câmera fotográfica mágica.

- Mas mamãe sempre fazia questão de tirar muitas fotos de quando éramos crianças. Tia Muriel não se importava nem um pouco de emprestar a câmera dela para a coletânea pessoal.- Rony riu, obviamente imerso em lembranças.

Hermione desligou a torneira e secou as mãos no pano que o ruivo segurava.

- Pronto!

- Sabe, Hermione... se tivéssemos usado magia já teríamos terminado isso há muito mais tempo!

- Eu sei disso, Ronald! Mas aqui em casa sempre foi assim! Não me importo realmente. É bom saber fazer as coisas do modo trouxa.

- Hunf, mas você não espera que eu sempre ceda as suas vontades e seque a louça sem usar minha varinha, não é?

Hermione parou, olhando para ele. Ele falara aquilo com tanta naturalidade, era como se tivesse discutindo o tempo que iria fazer no outro dia, enquanto parecia claro que estava falando em quando ele e Hermione morassem juntos. Certamente o vinho não estava tendo um efeito normal em Rony.

Rony pareceu perceber o que falara e suas orelhas já estavam vermelhas. Ele tirou rapidamente a varinha do bolso e terminou com a tarefa antes que Hermione falasse qualquer coisa. A garota permanecia parada.

- Vejo que você terminou sua parte também.

- Agora sim.- ele sorriu e guardou a varinha.

Hermione, ainda levemente atordoada, fez o caminho para fora da cozinha sendo seguida por Rony. Teve que parar na porta e explicar para ele que ele não deveria usar o desiluminador para as luzes da casa dela, seria muito mais prático apagá-las pelo interruptor.

Enquanto caminhavam até a sala Rony segurou a mão dela. Ele estava tão diferente. Desde que vira a caixa em que ela guardava todas as lembranças relacionadas á ele, ficara a olhando daquele jeito, parecendo admirado.

Hermione sentou-se no sofá e Rony ao seu lado. Ela já tinha o controle remoto em mãos.

- Você quer assistir TV? Existem alguns programas de trouxas que são realmente interessantes...

- Se você fizesse esse convite para o meu pai, ele provavelmente não sairia mais desse sofá. Mas eu não entendo muito dessa coisa aí- ele apontou para a TV com a cabeça.

- Ok.

Hermione largou o controle remoto e ficou entrelaçando seus dedos, repetidamente, com os de Rony. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta deles.

- Se você quiser ir se deitar, pode ir. Não se preocupe comigo.- a voz de Rony era tão baixinha, que ela teve a sensação de estar sonhando que os dois estavam ali, na sala de sua casa, sentados naquele sofá em que ela estava sentada quando recebera a notícia de que realmente iria para Hogwarts, o mundo novo em que ela conhecera o ruivo.

- Ah, eu não estou com sono.- ela analisou as bochechas levemente rosadas de Rony, e teve certeza que era por causa do vinho que ele tomara. Afinal, ele havia tomado a mesma coisa que seu pai no final das contas. A Sra. Granger havia até comentado para Hermione não implicar e deixar o garoto provar a bebida, já que no mundo dos bruxos dificilmente achariam vinho como aquele.- E você, não está com sono? Depois de todo aquele vinho...

- Todo aquele vinho? Foi apenas algumas tacinhas, Hermione. Estou bem!- ele sorriu para ela, divertido.

A garota riu, certamente seria engraçado ver Rony bêbado, mas com certeza aquela situação ela não queria ter que lidar estando na casa de seus pais. Felizmente, o garoto parecia estar bem. Mas não estava como estaria normalmente.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, ele a olhava sério, sem quase piscar. Ela sentiu o rosto corar.

- Que foi?- ela arriscou.

- "Aparentemente a bebida não tem um efeito positivo sobre homens." Você lembra dessa frase, Hermione?

- Você ainda lembra disso?- ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.- Eu só estava tentando irritar você.

- Era só o que fazíamos naquela época, implicar um com o outro.- ele deslizou o indicador pelo rosto da garota carinhosamente.- Mas foi injusto porque cerveja amanteigada não tem nada de álcool se comparado com isso que seu pai toma.

- E entenda que ele é um dentista, e fica realmente pirado se não escovar os dentes logo após tomar qualquer bebida alcoólica!- ela riu.- Isso torna a situação mais cômica ainda.

Rony riu também. Agora segurava o rosto de Hermione com a mão direita.

- Fico feliz de ter vindo com você até aqui.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo.- Hermione falou, quase com um sussurro, ele já estava começando a ter todos aqueles efeitos sobre ela novamente.

Ele aproximou seus rostos, mas não a beijou no primeiro momento. Os olhos dela já estavam fechados quando ela teve que abri-los, apenas para encontrar o ruivo a encarando. A sala estava muito escura, a única coisa que ela podia distinguir era o brilho de seus olhos azuis. Aquele olhar era parecido com o que ela tinha visto algumas vezes no rosto dele. Mas parecia tão intenso agora.

Ele beijou apenas por um instante os lábios da garota, parecia querer testá-la. Mas Hermione permaneceu quieta, não moveu um músculo. Então ele tentou novamente, e beijou durante um segundo o canto de seus lábios, e a partir daí, beijou delicadamente cada parte da sua bochecha.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sua respiração já estava alterada. Levou uma das mãos à nuca de Rony, entrelaçando seus dedos no cabelo ruivo do garoto. Agora que ele sabia o poder que era capaz de exercer, parecia querer usar todas as suas armas.

Ele tocou levemente com a ponta do nariz no rosto de Hermione, ela sentiu a respiração dele deixar uma sensação quente por onde passava. Ele desceu até seu pescoço, todo o corpo de Hermione reagiu quando sentiu o calor na pele exposta.

Rony continuava delicado e, lentamente, fez seus lábios encontrarem a pele do pescoço de Hermione. Ela não pôde conter um suspiro quase inaudível. Ele beijou demoradamente, cada pedaço de pele que pôde. Hermione sentiu todo o corpo ser tomado por uma sensação de formigamento, quando sentiu a boca de Rony se abrir e os dentes dele rasparem levemente a sua pele.

Ele não parava. Continuava dando beijos cada vez mais atrevidos em todo o pescoço dela. Hermione não ousava falar. Ainda tinha seus cabelos enlaçados em sua mão. Na verdade, não queria que ele parasse.

Ele levantou o cabelo de Hermione que tapava sua nuca e respirou profundamente próximo a sua pele, deixando seu rosto se perder ali. Suas mãos já estavam nas costas da garota, e agora estavam tão próximos que já não parecia mais possível separá-los.

Ele inclinou o corpo de Hermione levemente para que pudesse olhá-la, como a garota não apresentou resistência, ele beijou delicadamente seus lábios.

Ela sentiu certa raiva. Ele estava vendo o descontrole que estava causando nela, podia ver as reações de seu corpo. Então por que insistia em apenas lhe dar aqueles breves beijos? Eles não eram nada comparados aos beijos que já haviam trocado!

Cansada da provocação, Hermione forçou o corpo contra o dele, e agora era ele que estava inclinado em direção ao sofá. Hermione já colara seus lábios no do ruivo e o beijava, exatamente como da primeira vez que precisara tomar essa atitude.

A garota não parecia plenamente consciente do que estava fazendo. Não parecia ter mais controle sobre o seu corpo. Enquanto sua boca travava uma luta incansável contra a de Rony, ela enroscava o corpo cada vez mais no do ruivo. Quando percebeu, estava deitada sobre o garoto no sofá, mas Rony não parecia querer deixar barato.

As mãos ágeis dele percorriam as costas dela, perdiam-se novamente em seus cabelos e arriscavam caminhos cada vez mais ousados.

Hermione moveu as pernas para as laterais do corpo de Rony, percebendo aos poucos a situação em que estavam. Quando a garota tentou se levantar, Rony entendeu como um sinal para que fizesse o mesmo e sentou-se rapidamente, sem tirar Hermione do seu colo. Moveu o corpo para colocar suas pernas para fora do sofá, e puxou o quadril de Hermione para mais próximo de si, impedindo a garota de fazer qualquer outro movimento. As mãos dele já estavam em suas costas, a boca do ruivo parecia querer transmitir tudo que ele estava sentindo.

Rapidamente, antes que Hermione pudesse impedi-lo, ele deslizou uma de suas mãos pela coxa da garota. Quando o toque se tornou atrevido de mais, a mão de Hermione pousou sobre a dele, como um sinal para que parasse, mas sem cessar o beijo que se tornava cada vez mais impossível de ser quebrado.

Desistindo, Rony moveu a mão para as laterais do corpo de Hermione. Puxou-a novamente contra seu corpo, fazendo seus corpos se baterem, já não havia mais espaço entre eles.

Seus lábios se separaram apenas por um momento.

- Ron...- a voz dela era tão fraca, ele teve quase certeza de que ela só estava sussurrando seu nome para provocá-lo mais.

Já estava aproximando seus lábios novamente quando Hermione tentou sair da posição que estava: as duas pernas continuavam uma de cada lado de Rony, ela tentou levantar levemente e se ajoelhar de um jeito mais digno no sofá. Ele a deteve. Não iria a deixar pará-lo naquele momento.

- Mione...- ficou surpreso ao saber que ainda podia achar sua voz.

- Rony, meus pais...

- Eles estão dormindo, não estão?

- Sim, mas podem acordar a qualquer momento e caso você não lembre estamos no meio da sala!

Ele se calou e sorriu torto para ela, movia-se levemente no sofá, sentando-se mais confortavelmente, enquanto puxava mais uma vez o corpo dela contra o seu.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou parado. Não estou fazendo nada.

- Sinto muito lhe informar, mas você não está numa posição muito favorável para esconder o que está sentindo.

Hermione riu, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha. Rony pensou que fosse corar, mas manteve a expressão firme.

- Hum... olha só quem está falando. Será que você mudou de opinião sobre o efeito da bebida?

- Talvez...- ela mordeu o lábio inferior e ele continuou rindo para ela.

Ela passeou a mão pelos braços de Rony, querendo analisar cada centímetro que havia sido modificado pelos treinos de quadribol. Apertou levemente o músculo do braço do ruivo.

- Se você não quer ficar aqui na sala...

Ele sussurrou, antes de se colocar de pé, em um movimento muito rápido, segurando Hermione ainda no seu colo, movendo as pernas dela para suas costas.

- Ronald! Me põe no chão!- ela sussurrou com certa urgência, abraçando o pescoço dele com medo de cair.

Com apenas alguns passos, Rony já havia feito o caminho até o quarto de Hermione. Fechou a porta com um leve chute, torcendo para que o barulho não fosse suficiente para acordar os Granger.

Hermione parecia já ter desistido de lutar contra ele. Ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço, beijava-o novamente, parecia implorar por mais.

Rony deitou sobre ela na cama, deixando uma de suas mãos passear por debaixo da blusa que ela vestia. Dessa vez ela não o parou, moveu-se estranhamente debaixo dele, empurrando o corpo para cima, sinalizando que ele podia continuar.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ela deveria saber o que estava causando nele. Qualquer movimento que ela fazia parecia o deixar mais sem controle. Seu cérebro parecia não querer mais funcionar.

Hermione insistia em beijá-lo da forma mais sensual que já havia feito, todo seu corpo movia-se com o beijo. Assustou-se quando sentiu a mão de Hermione puxando-o pelo quadril para mais perto. Após isso, as mãos dela estavam nos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os insistentemente, puxando seu rosto e impedindo ele de se afastar.

Rony já estava começando a sentir uma dor física. Hermione não podia fazer isso com ele. As mãos pequenas da garota agora migravam de um canto ao outro de seu corpo.

Ele jogou o peso em cima dela e separou seus lábios. Colou a testa no travesseiro em que a cabeça de Hermione estava, e sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Mione... se você não me parar agora...

- Eu não quero que você pare.- ela usou aquele tom mandão que ele tanto conhecia. E se ele havia aprendido algo durante todos aqueles anos, é que deveria obedecê-la quando falasse daquele jeito.

Ela permanecia de olhos fechados e sua voz não havia saído mais do que um sussurro.

Quando percebeu, seu tórax nu estava em contato com a blusa de Hermione. A garota havia arrancado sua camiseta sem que ele se desse conta do que estava acontecendo.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele tinha medo de que pudesse parar repentinamente. Suas duas mãos estavam nas laterais do corpo de Hermione, suas bocas unidas.

Ele afastou-se e a olhou. Ela estava incrivelmente vermelha. Seus cabelos bagunçados ocupavam todo o travesseiro. Seu rosto tingia-se da mesma cor que as bordas de seus lábios. Ela respirava rapidamente e o olhava. Os olhos da garota se desviaram de seu rosto e pararam sobre seu peito.

Com a mão trêmula, Hermione trilhou o caminho pela pele de Rony, fazendo o garoto fechar os olhos. Ele teve que conter cada célula de seu corpo quando a mão dela parou em sua barriga, sentindo seus músculos.

Sem conseguir se conter mais nenhum segundo, ele a beijou novamente durante um curto espaço de tempo,e antes de pensar no que realmente estava fazendo, puxou a blusa dela por sobre sua cabeça.

Hermione abraçou o corpo dele fortemente, e no momento que a pele dos dois se encontrou, enquanto Rony a beijava profundamente, Hermione deixou um gemido escapar de seus lábios. Rony teve certeza de que dessa vez, não precisaria mais se manter sobre controle.

* * *

Rony acordou sobressaltado. O relógio na cômoda ao seu lado dizia que ainda eram 3:30 da madrugada. Sentiu um peso sobre seu peito e olhou rapidamente para baixo. Hermione estava deitada ali, um dos braços jogados ao redor de Rony.

A sensação que se apoderou dele não era possível de por em palavras. Ele conteve um suspiro, enquanto deslizava a mão pelos cabelos da garota.

Ela moveu-se levemente, parecia estar acordada, não parecia assustada com o toque dele. Abraçou-o fortemente, sem levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Ele passou a outra mão pelas costas de Hermione, lentamente, observando a pele dela se arrepiar enquanto fazia isso.

Ela fez um barulho parecido com um ronronar de um gato quando se moveu para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela lentamente, parecia estar vendo diante de si o tesouro mais precioso de sua vida.

Acompanhou o contorno do nariz da garota, seus lábios, seu queixo. Ela moveu-se lentamente para cima, puxando a coberta que tinha sobre o seu corpo, aparentemente envergonhada de ainda estar nua diante dele.

Ele também puxou a coberta para cima de si, e envolveu Hermione nos braços quando ela se deitou sobre seu ombro. A garota suspirou, a respiração dela provocou cócegas na sua pele.

Hermione beijou delicadamente seu pescoço, deixando seu rosto colado ao do ruivo quando deitou sua cabeça novamente.

Rony se virou lentamente para ela. Sentia que seu corpo havia ficado paralisado naquela posição. Seus músculos começavam a doer.

Hermione tinha um olhar determinado, diferente. Enquanto a observava e passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, ele sentiu que ela pertencia a ele mais do que nunca. E ele, certamente, pertencia a ela.

A cara de sono de Hermione contraiu-se num sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta. Não havia necessidade para palavras. A mão de Hermione pousou em seus lábios e ele beijou seus dedos.

A garota abriu a boca para falar, uma ou duas vezes, e parecia desistir. Enfim, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Olhou para ele, como se enxergasse além de seu corpo e sussurrou.

- Eu te amo.

Ele precisou de um minuto inteiro para assimilar o que ela havia acabado de falar. Sabia que sentia o mesmo, sabia que sentimento era aquele que existia entre os dois. Culpou-se naquele mesmo momento, obviamente que Hermione havia tomado a iniciativa, novamente.

- Você sabe que também amo você. - foi estranho ouvir sua própria voz falar aquilo. Sabia que estava vermelho. Hermione riu. O som de sua risada foi tão bonito, tão hipnotizante.

Como podia ter passado tanto tempo de sua vida sem tê-la ao seu lado? Como podia ter negado tudo que sentia e ter tido medo do provável futuro que teriam juntos? Naquele momento parecia tão lógico ficar com ela para sempre, tê-la em seus braços, acordar todo dia ao seu lado.

Hermione o abraçou fortemente enquanto fechava os olhos. Logo o silêncio foi quebrado novamente, dessa vez por ele.

- Você não acha melhor eu ir para o quarto de hóspedes?

- Queria que você ficasse aqui...- ela o olhou, fazendo um rosto de falsa mágoa.

- Mione, seus pais...

- Eu sei, Ron...- ela beijou seus lábios rapidamente e sorriu.

Antes que desistisse da idéia, ele tirou a coberta de cima de seu corpo e procurou por suas roupas. Estavam todas no chão. Corou um pouco ao ter que pegá-las, tinha medo que Hermione estivesse o olhando. Mas quando se virou para alcançar as roupas dela, viu que ela olhava para as cobertas, dando-lhe privacidade.

Ele colocou sobre a cama as roupas de Hermione e curvou-se para lhe dar um beijo na testa. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Também queria ficar aqui com você, mas...

- Tudo bem...- ela estendeu o braço e tocou seu rosto. Dessa vez, foi ele quem fechou os olhos.

- Durma bem...- ele beijou seus lábios delicadamente e deu alguns passos para trás, procurando a varinha desajeitadamente nos bolsos. Sorriu para ela, sentindo-se imensamente sem graça. Ela sorriu de volta, as bochechas muito vermelhas. Então, ele desaparatou, o quarto de hóspedes tomando a sua mente.

Assim que chegou no quarto estranhamente arrumado, sentiu algo desinflar em seu peito. Ali parecia tão vazio e frio. Daria qualquer coisa para ficar no quarto com Hermione. Fechou a porta pelo lado de dentro, imaginando se seria muito arriscado aparatar nos próximos minutos de volta ao quarto da garota.

Sorriu enquanto se jogava na cama, completamente vestido. Com os braços atrás da cabeça ele fechou os olhos, e tentou compreender como ele, Ronald Weasley, que já fizera tantas besteiras em sua vida, poderia ter sido tão sortudo de ter Hermione.

Seu coração parecia saber que estavam distantes. Batia rápido, talvez lembrando de tudo que já haviam passado. Talvez, ainda acelerado devido aos acontecimentos recentes. Ou talvez, apenas soubesse, que finalmente achara o que era preciso para fazê-lo inteiramente feliz.

Com Hermione ao seu lado, nada mais importava.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione ficou mirando as suas roupas, em cima da cama, enquanto permanecia abraçada nas próprias pernas. Tentava entender tudo que estava se passando com ela. Sua cabeça parecia vazia, seu corpo ainda anestesiado. Sentia o cheiro de Rony no quarto todo, parecia estar no seu corpo. Ela agarrou o travesseiro, instintivamente e levou próximo ao rosto. Inspirou profundamente, deixando que todas aquelas sensações, que havia partilhado com Rony naquele quarto, a tomassem. Riu sozinha, querendo entender como aquilo havia acontecido. Havia sido tão natural, tão guiado pelos instintos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Olhou novamente a roupa próxima a ela, parecia que aquelas peças estavam ali apenas para lembrá-la de tudo. Desistiu de se vestir com aquelas roupas, apenas faziam ela se sentir mais diferente de si mesma, do que já estava se sentindo.

Correu até o seu guarda-roupa e procurou rapidamente por um pijama ou camisola que pudesse vestir. Ficou feliz em ver que sua mãe havia deixado tudo ali, dobrado cuidadosamente. O pijama que escolheu tinha um perfume de roupa limpa, havia sido lavado recentemente. Talvez, sua mãe havia feito tudo aquilo com a esperança de que ela ficasse mais tempo do que havia programado.

Depois de se vestir, ela tirou a roupa que estava jogada na sua cama e estendeu cuidadosamente no espaldar de sua cadeira. Ficou com as duas mãos colocadas ali, o olhar perdido.

Hermione suspirou longamente enquanto voltava para a cama. Deitou-se lentamente ainda tentando fixar em sua memória tudo que havia acontecido. Tinha vontade de aparatar direto para o quarto de hóspedes, queria lembrar de algum feitiço que pudesse avisar caso seus pais se aproximassem para que ela e Rony pudessem ser avisados, e para que ficassem juntos o máximo que pudessem.

Sentou-se na cama quase assustada. Por que ainda estava ali? Parecia que havia ficado tantos sentimentos no ar, todas aquelas sensações que ela não queria esquecer? Sentiu-se eufórica, afastou os cabelos do rosto e correu até a cadeira que estendera suas roupas.

Rapidamente, localizou sua varinha. Olhou para ela durante alguns segundos, o coração batendo muito rápido, quase machucando. Sentia um calor no pescoço, seus braços pareciam entorpecidos, sua cabeça parecia não deixar mais espaço para nada além do ruivo que estava, agora, a apenas alguns passos de distância. Ela sorriu, os olhos não saíam da varinha. Respirava rapidamente, seu peito subiu e desceu rapidamente até ela se dar conta de que aquilo a estava deixando tonta.

Fechou os olhos e soltou o ar pela boca, tentando se acalmar. Apertou a varinha na mão direita e sentiu que um novo sorriso se formava, enquanto ela deixava sua mente lotar-se de memórias do que havia acontecido, o rosto de Rony muito nítido, parecia estar formado pelo lado de dentro de seus olhos. Ela deixou aquela sensação de deslocamento a tomar, seu corpo pareceu ficar muito leve e logo girar, e no instante seguinte ela sentiu que se deslocava muito rapidamente através do ar, aparatando em direção ao lugar que ela sabia, era onde mais queria estar naquele momento: ao lado de Rony.


	12. Maturidade

**Capítulo 12- Maturidade**

**Memórias do quinto ano:**

_(trechos de: Rowling J.K- Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, tradução de Lia Wyler- Rio de Janeiro: Rocco, 2003)._

** - Ronald Weasley-**

Sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Talvez tivesse essa certeza desde o momento que desaparatara do quarto de Hermione. Mesmo assim, tendo a certeza de que o sono não viria, ele permaneceu ali, deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Sua mente ainda não havia se recuperado do turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos, novos ou até mesmo renovados, que estavam ainda presentes dentro dele.

CRAQUE! O som foi alto, como um estalo. Rony se sobressaltou e pulou na cama, assumindo a posição sentada. Quando a viu, parada ali olhando para ele, o rosto corado e os cabelos levemente despenteados, sentiu-se burro e se culpou por ter se assustado com sua chegada.

A distância que havia entre eles desapareceu em apenas alguns segundos e no instante seguinte, Hermione já estava em seus braços.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vim ver como você estava...- ela falava sem o encarar nos olhos.

- Você sabe que isso não faz sentido...faz apenas minutos que vim para cá...

- Eu sei...- ela falou, sem fôlego, e colou seus lábios.

Recuperado do susto, Rony já a envolvera com os dois braços e a trazia para mais perto de si, correspondendo o beijo à altura.

- Mione...seus pais?- ele falou com a voz abafada, a garota insistia em manter seus lábios unidos.

- Devem estar _sonhando_ há essa altura...

Rony sentiu toda aquela euforia novamente. Hermione parecia não querer deixar espaço para ele se mexer, tomar outra decisão diferente da que ela estava pensando, ou até mesmo respirar.

Um som alto pareceu desmanchar o momento: vinha da porta do quarto. Parecia um arranhar. Hermione pareceu ter perdido toda a cor de seu rosto e encarou Rony, como que pedindo ajuda.

Rony largou a garota e foi lentamente até a porta, torcendo para que Hermione aparatasse o mais rápido possível de volta ao seu quarto, assim teriam a cena perfeita caso seus pais estivessem rondando o corredor.

Porém, quando se aproximou mais, ouviu o barulho novamente. Seu estômago despencou: mas alívio foi o que o invadiu. Um miado muito baixo chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele abriu a porta com um movimento brusco.

Bichento entrou no quarto como se aquilo fosse algo tão natural quanto sacudir seu rabo de escovinha. Seus olhos amarelos focaram Rony e depois Hermione.

A garota ainda respirava rápido, mesmo vendo que o susto fora apenas por causa do gato arranhando a porta. Ela se dirigiu a ele e o pegou no colo.

- Bichento! Você quer me matar de susto?- ela sussurrou, nervosa.

- Esse gato...- Rony já começara a planejar mentalmente maneiras eficientes de dar um sumiço no felino-...tem problemas _comigo_. Sempre foi assim! Achei que fosse com o Perebas, digo,com o rato que...ah...esquece....

- Bichento não tem nada contra você!- Hermione riu enquanto se aproximava do garoto.

- Ele me olha de um jeito estranho...- Rony sentiu as orelhas queimarem juntamente com seu rosto.

- Isso é implicância, Ronald!- Hermione levou o gato até a porta e o soltou. Observou ele ir até o seu quarto e olhou novamente para Rony.

Rony sustentou o olhar. A idéia de Hermione ali, ao lado dele, com o perigo de seus pais acordarem e não ficarem nada feliz, era tentadora em sua cabeça, apesar de todos os perigos.

Reunindo toda força que pôde, ele se aproximou dela e segurou suas duas mãos.

- Mione...

- Ron...- ela estava muito vermelha.- Desculpe ter assustado você é que...

- Tudo bem...- ele passou a mão pelo rosto da garota.- Eu não queria ter saído do seu quarto...também queria ficar com você...

Ele não soube porquê, mas Hermione parecia querer falar algo. Seus olhos pareciam úmidos e a voz dela dava a impressão de que estiva resfriada quando ela falou:

- Eu não poderia dormir sem falar...sem...- ela suspirou.-Todo esse tempo...todos esses anos...dormimos separados apenas por paredes, convivemos debaixo do _mesmo_ teto durante a maioria dos dias do ano...tanto em Hogwarts quanto na sua casa...na sede da Ordem...

- Mione...

-...e você lembra quantos desses dias ficamos sem nos falar? Ou passamos nos implicando? Discutindo por motivos bobos até que o Harry tivesse que berrar conosco? E agora que estamos tão perto, não quero ficar longe de você.

Ela riu baixinho. Rony tentou imitá-la, mas não conseguiu. Aquelas lembranças ainda o magoavam, só de lembrar. Ele recolheu uma lágrima que percorria o caminho até os lábios de Hermione. Mas a garota ainda sorria.

-... eu acredito que as coisas sempre tem um porquê de acontecer...- ela passou a mão pelo rosto sardento dele. Ele fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com o toque dela.-... desde que encontrei você naquele trem, no nosso primeiro ano... sei que minha vida mudou...

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Talvez ela ter vindo até ali refletia muito mais do que a vontade de estarem juntos, o máximo de tempo que pudessem. Talvez não fosse apenas reflexo da noite que estavam tendo, da intimidade que estavam reunindo, dos segredos que estavam compartilhando. Talvez Hermione estivesse falando tudo que havia ficado guardado durante todos aqueles anos. Talvez, o fato de saberem que confiavam um no outro mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa, a instigara a falar.

_Flashback_

**- Hermione Granger-**

Após tudo que havia acontecido entre Rony e ela no último ano, parecia quase surreal estar sentada em seu quarto arrumando os livros na prateleira. Fazia apenas alguns dias desde que voltara de Hogwarts, mas já havia sido tomada por aquela sensação estranha de que estava em um mundo paralelo.

Desistiu dos livros que arrumava e começou a abrir as gavetas, organizando os objetos que estavam dentro delas. Assim que chegou na última ficou paralisada. Há algum tempo que aquela gaveta havia ganho uma função especial: era praticamente um depósito.

Haviam diversas cartas jogadas ali. Algumas figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, que Hermione havia guardado na empolgação de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Haviam algumas coisas que certamente deveriam ir para o lixo, e ela começou a retirar o que considerava ser menos importante.

Localizou, no fundo da gaveta, quase escondido, diversas cartas de Rony. Até na arrumação de seu quarto o garoto roubava sua atenção. Suspirou enquanto segurava aquelas cartas. Algumas não tinham maior significado. Eram apenas uma comprovação de conversaa que haviam tido à distância durante as férias.

Mas aquele monte de papéis em suas mãos não iria para o lixo. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo. Colocou as cartas em cima de sua escrivaninha. O que estava debaixo das correspondências de Rony a fez rir. Sentiu seu rosto corar.

Um recorte do Profeta Diário com a foto da família de Rony na viagem ao Egito, estava enrolado e cuidadosamente amarrado com uma fitinha azul, que ela lembrava ser do ovo de Páscoa que ganhara de Rony no seu terceiro ano. Será que desde aquela época ela já tinha certeza do que sentia?

Ela colocou o achado recente em cima das cartas do ruivo, tentando não olhar para aquilo, enquanto preenchia a última gaveta agora vazia com algumas canetas e blocos de papel antigos, que ela guardava mais por valor sentimental, já que na escola usava pergaminho, pena e tinteiro.

Aquela arrumação mostrava a união dos dois mundos a que pertencia. Ela sorriu, enquanto fechava a gaveta e juntava os papéis do chão e outros objetos que iriam para o lixo.

Quando retornou para o quarto, após jogar fora tudo aquilo que julgava não ser tão importante, a visão das cartas de Rony, a fita azul e o recorte de jornal, lhe causaram uma pontada desconfortável na barriga. Não iria jogar fora aquilo. Sabia que não fazia sentido guardar. Mas para ela parecia tão lógico!

Antes que pensasse realmente no que estava fazendo, ela já colocara tudo aquilo dentro de uma caixa cor de rosa, que ela usava para guardar algumas recordações de sua antiga escola, recados de suas colegas, comprovações de que pertencera ao mundo trouxa. Achou que tudo aquilo ficaria muito adequado na última gaveta junto com seu antigo material escolar.

Assim, as cartas de Rony, a fita azul e o recorte do Profeta, foram cuidadosamente colocados na caixa e após isso, a caixa fora fechada com seu tradicional cadeado. Hermione ficou realmente tentada em experimentar um feitiço para abrir o cadeado, apenas para rir da fragilidade que era sua vida antes de descobrir a magia, mas não queria receber cartas grosseiras do Ministério a repreendendo por usar magia longe da escola.

- Hermione, querida...- a voz de sua mãe parecia querer conter uma gargalhada, vinha da cozinha.

Hermione largou a caixa de qualquer jeito e foi em direção à mãe. Assim que teve a visão dela largando a bolsa na cadeira e sentando-se, a voz da Sra. Granger, agora nitidamente irônica, a fez sentir as bochechas corarem.

-... as corujas precisam aprender as regras da casa, caso contrário _isso_ aqui ficará uma bagunça enquanto eu estiver no trabalho.

A cabeça da Sra. Granger apontou para uma carta jogada na pia. A água que sobrara ali em cima enxergara a carta, e era possível enxergar uma marca no vidro da pequena janela em cima, onde a coruja provavelmente batera na tentativa de colocar a carta por debaixo do vidro.

Antes de pegar a carta, Hermione abriu a janela. Sua desconfiança estava certa. Pichitinho estava pousado na grama, e piou alegremente quando a viu. O pássaro abriu as asas e pousou na borda da janela agora aberta, parecendo sinceramente agradecido quando Hermione encheu um copo de água e colocou ao alcance de seu bico.

As mãos levemente trêmulas, talvez pela surpresa da carta mais cedo do que o esperado, ela tirou o papel de dentro de envelope e percorreu os olhos o mais rápido que pôde.

Escutou sua mãe forçar um leve ataque de tosse e mover-se para fora da cozinha.

- Seu pai está demorando para guardar o carro na garagem. Aposto que parou por lá mesmo e já está guardando o material de pesca para o final de semana.

A voz dela foi se afastando. Hermione leu a carta, reconhecendo a letra de Rony.

_Mione_

_ Como você está? _

_Sei que faz pouco tempo desde que entramos em férias, mas resolvi escrever para que você fique a par dos acontecimentos. Logo você, Harry e eu estaremos reunidos novamente. Mamãe e papai não querem me explicar porque o Harry não pode vir direto para a Toca logo, assim ele não precisará passar muitos dias na companhia daqueles tios horrorosos dele. Acredito que queiram garantir a maior segurança para ele._

_ Mas papai disse que irá buscar você no sábado, se não tiver nenhum problema. Eles irão buscá-la e depois vocês irão com uma Chave de Portal até o local que devemos estar. Não posso falar maiores detalhes na carta._

_ Espero que esteja tudo OK e que seus pais não se importem de você ser retirada do convívio deles tão rapidamente. Sei que deve haver um porquê de precisarmos ficar todos juntos nesse lugar, mas a única coisa que posso fazer é deduzir que seja por causa da volta de você-sabe-quem._

_ Espero sinceramente que você não tenha começado os estudos do nosso quinto ano ainda. Serão muitos livros para ler, eu sei, mas haverá tempo._

_ Mande uma resposta por Pichitinho assim papai poderá organizar tudo para ir buscar você._

_ Rony_

Ela não precisou reler a carta. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma sensação boa na boca do estômago por Rony ter escrito tão cedo, logo sua animação pareceu desinflar, juntamente com seu peito. Nada estava sendo como ela esperava que fosse. Tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos meses parecia ter sumido. As discussões por casa do Krum, a briga depois do baile, as conversas em que os dois acabaram falando mais do que deveriam. Ou talvez ela que estava vendo coisas demais em tudo aquilo.

Não, não podia ser. Apenas de ser um completo infantil e imaturo, Rony havia deixado bem claro para ela tudo que estava sentindo, mesmo que indiretamente, e mesmo que preferisse fingir, quando estavam na frente de Harry, que estava tudo bem.

Ela não iria pensar naquilo agora. O que tomou seu pensamento, enquanto ela procurava material para escrever a carta, era que logo estariam juntos, e as desconfianças dela poderiam ser comprovadas. Ou não.

** - Ronald Weasley-**

Ela já devia ter recebido a carta à essa altura. Um alívio tomava conta de seu corpo, poderia corrigir todas as besteiras que fizera nos últimos tempos. Parado ali na sala de estar com Gina, Rony sentia-se um extremo imbecil por ter falado tudo que havia falado para Hermione, por ter deixado tão claro para a garota tudo que sentia. Mesmo quando não falara quase nada, ela conseguira deduzir!

Fizera questão de ser o mais breve possível na carta. Seus pais haviam achado que a idéia era realmente boa.

Quando Gina questionara sobre Harry e Hermione virem à Toca, Rony havia ficado em silêncio, apenas escutando. Seus pais haviam trocado um olhar que parecia ter diversas palavras perdidas. Aquela cena o lembrou muito algumas brigas que havia tido com Hermione. Ele afastou aquele pensamento, enquanto escutava seu pai falar com uma voz falsamente inocente de que a idéia de Gina era boa, que Hermione poderia receber o convite para se reunir a eles logo. Quando questionado sobre Harry por Rony, ele desviou o assunto e falou que para que Harry pudesse sair da casa de seus tios, a coisa mudava de figura.

Muitos questionamentos foram feitos, por Rony, por Gina, até Fred e Jorge pareciam nitidamente interessados nos segredos que os adultos pareciam estar escondendo, e pessoalmente ofendidos por agora serem bruxos-de-maior-idade e mesmo assim não serem tratados como tal.

Gina havia saído da sala de estar. Rony ficou sentado ali, fitando o nada. Sua mãe e seu pai estavam falando que iriam para outro lugar, que eles saberiam maiores detalhes quando chegassem lá. Rony não sabia o que pensar a respeito daquilo. Iriam deixar a toca?

Os passos apressados de Gina fizeram ele acordar de seus pensamentos. A garota estendeu a mão em sua direção. Ele recebeu a carta enquanto franzia o cenho.

Fazia apenas um dia que havia escrito para Hermione. Ou Pichitinho era rápido por ser uma ave pequena, ou a garota havia respondido no momento que recebera a carta. Ele gostava de pensar na segunda opção. Gostava do sentimento que se apoderava dele quando lembrava de que ele não estava sozinho naquele sentimento todo. Afinal, ele só deixara a maioria daquilo aflorar de si porque Hermione o instigará a tal. Mas será que ele poderia guardar tudo aquilo que sentia pela amiga só para si? Ainda mais com a situação que se formava diante deles? Passariam o resto das férias inteiras juntos, depois voltaria para Hogwarts. Depois de todas as meias palavras e discussões sobre o que sentiam, como iriam encarar a situação?

Gina lhe deu um tapa leve no canto da cabeça.

- Rony, você vai babar na carta! Será que você pode fazer o favor de acordar e ler o que a Mione respondeu?

- Gina, você consegue realmente tirar alguém do sério.

- Sim. Claro.- mas a garota tinha um ar debochado no rosto, era quase como se soubesse o que a carta de Hermione estava causando nele.

Quando viu a caligrafia caprichada da amiga, Rony sentiu que a sala de estar estava muito abafada. Precisava de ar. Mas Gina ainda mantinha um olhar inquisidor sobre ele então, ele terminou a leitura rapidamente, quase de um jeito ansioso.

_Rony_

_ Pode falar para o seu pai que está tudo OK e agradeça a ele por se oferecer para vir me buscar. Ainda não falei com os meus pais, mas tenho certeza de que não irão questionar muito se eu falar que é algo sobre a escola. Talvez seja melhor eu explicar para eles com calma tudo que aconteceu. Quando cheguei em casa, logo no primeiro dia, eu resumidamente contei para minha mãe os acontecimentos do Torneio Tribruxo. Mas, sinceramente, acho que ela menospreza o que eu falo. Talvez os trouxas não entendam perfeitamente o perigo que você-sabe-quem expõe a todos nós. _

_ Na realidade já estava me perguntando quando receberia o seu convite para visitar a Toca nas férias..._

( Rony fez uma breve pausa nessa etapa da carta, tentou conter sua respiração enquanto sentia o rosto queimar)

_ ... mas pelo jeito iremos par a outro lugar, pelo que entendi. Mesmo assim, fico grata por ter me escrito tão rapidamente e muito feliz pela preocupação de sua família._

_ Nos vemos no sábado, então? Diga olá à Gina por mim._

_ Afetuosamente,_

_ Mione_

Rony não deixara Gina enxergar o que estava na carta. A garota agora bufava impaciente, tentando puxar o papel de suas mãos.

- Hermione lhe mandou um _"olá".-_ Rony falou com a voz sem emoção, enquanto dobrava a carta e colocava no bolso.

Gina olhou irritada para o irmão e desistiu da busca pela carta.

- É? E para você, ela mandou o que?

As orelhas de Rony já estavam muito vermelhas, mas antes que ele pudesse falar Gina já lhe dava as costas e saía pisando firme.

- Ele nem ao menos agradece por eu trazer a carta, arranca de minhas mãos e nem me conta o que Hermione falou...

Ela continuou resmungando pelo caminho, Rony apenas conseguiu decifrar parte dos resmungos da irmã, como _"terminar de arrumar minhas malas que eu ganho mais!"_

Tinha até sábado para se preparar, se acostumar com o fato de que teria a companhia de Hermione todos os dias. Não conseguia lembrar de ter passado tão pouco tempo longe dela e ao mesmo tempo parecer que aquele tempo haviam durado semanas.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Deixaria para ser tomado pelo desespero, quando ele e Hermione se encontrassem.

Vozes sobressaltadas vinham da cozinha. Era Percy e seu pai. Rony suspirou, revirando os olhos. Aquela briga já havia começado mais cedo e agora parecia pior, ele trilhou o caminho para o lado oposto de onde as vozes vinham.

** - Hermione Granger-**

Sentia-se ansiosa, parecia haver algo se sacudindo vivamente dentro de sua barriga. Segurava sua bagagem de mão com força, seu enorme malão de Hogwarts com a cesta de Bichento estavam ao seus pés, escutava os passos de seu pai indo de um lado para o outro na sala de estar. A televisão estava ligada apenas para fazer barulho, nem sua mãe tinha a atenção voltada para o aparelho.

Dentro da pequena bolsa que carregava, estava amassada uma carta de Krum que ela havia recebido algum tempo antes. Não dera a devida bola para a correspondência. Estava tão ansiosa que sentira uma leve decepção ao ver que não era outra carta de Rony.

Seus pais não estavam gostando muito daquela idéia. Hermione tinha certeza disso. Mas não podia dizer para Rony que não iria. Sabia que era importante, sabia que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não fariam questão de sua presença se não fosse algo que realmente importasse. Ou talvez toda aquela vontade de sair da casa de seus pais muito mais cedo naquelas férias, fosse exclusivamente por causa do ruivo que iria encontrar assim que saísse dali.

Seu pai bufou impaciente. Parecia querer falar muitas coisas, mas quando se dirigiu a Hermione, sua voz era calma, quase serena.

- Você já passa o ano inteiro longe de sua mãe de mim. Não acha que ficamos preocupados com você quando...?

- Eu não espero que entendam realmente o que isso quer dizer. Os Weasley´s estão solicitando a minha presença e a de Harry, não é apenas um convite feito pela Gina, ou pelo Rony.- ela corou ao falar isso, e percebeu um olhar estanho por parte de sua mãe.

- Filha, seu pai e eu entendemos toda essa história do bruxo das Trevas que retornou só queremos saber a real ligação que _você_ tem com essa história.

- Harry é meu melhor amigo. E é o melhor amigo de Rony também! Todos nós estamos expostos!

Uma batida na porta fez todos se calarem. Hermione prendeu a respiração. Poderia jurar que estava escutando leves estalidos do outro lado da porta.

A mãe de Hermione já estava girando a chave na fechadura enquanto o Sr. Granger se postava ao lado da filha, uma mão protetora em seu ombro.

Antes que a porta se abrisse por completo, o sorriso de Arthur Weasley pôde ser visto por todos.

- Olá! Desculpem o leve atraso!- ele falou enquanto apertava a mão da Sra. Granger, que parecia levemente assustada com a velocidade de fala do visitante.- Mas Olho-Tonto fez questão de vasculhar toda a rua antes de batermos na sua porta!

Ao lado do chefe da família dos Weasley, estava Olho-Tonto. Hermione não sabia o que sentir a respeito daquele bruxo, afinal, haviam convivido durante todo o quarto ano com uma pessoa que havia se passado por ele. Mesmo assim, ele emanava uma aura de segurança.

- Olá.- a voz dele era rouca quando cumprimentou seus pais.

- Este é Kingsley- o Sr. Weasley segurou o ombro do bruxo negro e alto parado entre os outros dois.

O pai de Hermione deu dois passos à frente e cumprimentou todos, a boca levemente aberta ainda com o susto.

- Como estão?

Parecia que era apenas Arthur Weasley quem falava. Sua mãe e seu pai logo responderam, e trocaram algumas breves palavras. Mas o Sr. Weasley pareceu perder a atenção depois de algum tempo, seu olhar arregalado pouso na televisão que podia ser vista atrás dos Granger.

Olho-tonto percebendo que a curiosidade de Arthur sobre os trouxas logo iria aflorar, começou uma breve explicação para os pais de Hermione, dizendo que não deveriam se preocupar, que ela estaria em segurança. Finalizou dizendo que não podiam demorar. Tudo estava sendo milimetricamente calculado, para que Hermione e o resto da família de Rony se encontrassem ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo lugar.

A partir daí Hermione perdeu um pouco a noção de onde estava. Lembrava-se de ter abraçado demoradamente sua mãe, depois seu pai. Prometera que ia escrever, mesmo sabendo que sua mãe não gostava da bagunça das corujas e no momento seguinte, ela havia sentido um vazio no peito ao abanar para seus pais de longe, sabendo que demoraria muito até vê-los novamente. Logo, todos estavam ao redor da Chave de Portal, Olho-tonto olhava o relógio de bolso compulsivamente, até a hora em que todos estavam segurando aquela garrafa vazia que secretamente os levaria para o lugar em que todos os Weasley estariam.

Hermione não soube dizer se fora a força do deslocamento, ou a certeza de que veria Rony logo, que lhe causou aquelas cócegas intermitentes na barriga, enquanto ela se afastava cada vez mais de seu lar.

Quando tudo parou de girar, foi a vez de sua cabeça parecer querer tirar tudo de foco. Tudo ficara vermelho. Haviam muitas pessoas paradas ali. Onde estavam? Era uma praça? Uma rua?

- Vamos logo, muitas pessoas assim certamente irão chamar atenção!- a voz de uma bruxa sobressaltou Hermione. Os cabelos dela estavam cor de rosa, ela estava ao lado de Gina, que ao ver Hermione correu até a amiga e lhe abraçou brevemente.

- Tudo bem, Mione?

- Tudo ótimo. Como você está, Gina?

- Tonks!- a voz de Kingsley quase assustou Hermione. A bruxa de cabelos cor de rosa segurou Gina e Hermione pelos cotovelos e elas começaram a andar.

Um grupo dos Weasley já estava à frente delas. Entre eles estava Rony. Ele olhou para trás, como se percebesse que Hermione estava lá. O garoto sorriu. Hermione sentiu uma contração estranha no estômago, mas no instante em que pensou em responder ao sorriso do ruivo, o grupo em que ele estava desapareceu.

Não era possível! Estavam diante de seus olhos! Na frente deles havia apenas um prédio velho com uma coloração que emana tristeza.

Tonks largou Hermione e olhou para a garota sorrindo.

- E aí, Hermione, beleza?

A cabeça da garota girava. Obviamente havia perdido algum detalhe de tudo que estava acontecendo. Será que o lugar para onde estavam indo era após alguma passagem parecida com a que levava à plataforma para o trem de Hogwarts?

- Sra. Weasley, Sra. Granger... por favor, preciso da atenção das duas.

Para completar a cena da confusão que se formava na cabeça de Hermione, Dumbledore estava parado ali. Sua barba prateada e os óculos de meia-lua fechavam um cortejo da cena mais estranha que Hermione já presenciara em sua vida. Sua escolta, Olho-tonto, Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley olhavam ansiosos para os lados enquanto Dumbledore começava a falar algumas palavras sem sentido, a garota mal pode discernir _"Ordem da Fênix"_ no meio de tudo que ele falava.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

O rosto de Hermione não saía de seu pensamento. Estavam demorando. Já deveriam ter entrado na casa, eram o grupo logo atrás do dele!

A garota parecia muito confusa. Ele mesmo,até aquele momento, não entendera perfeitamente bem o que estava acontecendo.

Fred e Jorge já pareciam ter tomado toda a cozinha fria de pedra. Faziam mais barulho do que o necessário.

- Parece que finalmente iremos saber algo sobre o que está acontecendo, não é?

Mas Rony não queria escutar os gêmeos. Hermione estava em algum lugar lá fora, com a sua irmã, certamente entendendo muito menos do que ele.

Antes que ele pudesse mandar Jorge calar a boca, pois o irmão começara um discurso sobre teste de aparatação, Rony pôde visualizar cabelos muito fofos vindo em direção à cozinha.

Ele caminhou rapidamente, sem pensar, em direção à Hermione. De algum lugar que ele não pôde ver, sua mãe apareceu e lhe segurou pelos ombros, mas a voz de Molly era calma e contida.

- Você e Hermione devem subir diretamente. Dumbledore quer falar com vocês.- ela passou a mão pelo rosto do filho, enquanto lhe dava um sorriso carinhoso.

Ele observou Hermione, nervosa, parar ao pé da escada, enquanto Dumbledore fazia sinal para que ela subisse à frente deles. A garota lançou um olhar ansioso para Rony, numa velocidade quase absurda ele a alcançou e subiram juntos a escada.

Dumbledore vinha logo atrás, assoviando despreocupadamente, como se fizesse aquilo todo dia. Parecia indiferente à correria de antes, ao fato de estarem em uma casa estranha, fria e que tinha um cheiro muito forte de mofo.

Hermione olhava todas as paredes, seus olhos pareciam analisar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Rony sabia que ela estava extremamente confusa, mas não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la.

Vozes animadas vinham da cozinha lá embaixo, enquanto eles entravam no quarto que Dumbledore apontava para eles. Hermione e Rony sentaram na beirada da cama, olhando atordoados para o diretor, que se acomodou confortavelmente numa poltrona muito surrada próxima à porta.

Rony esperava que quando ele começasse a falar todas as suas dúvidas fossem esclarecidas, mas quem falou primeiro foi Hermione, ela tinha a voz firme, para a surpresa dele.

- Senhor... estamos na Ordem da Fênix? Eu entendi corretamente?

Dumbledore afirmou com a cabeça, um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios, era quase como se ele esperasse essa reação por parte de Hermione.

- Acredito que você saiba o que é a Ordem da Fênix, estou certo Senhorita Granger?

Hermione não corou nem pareceu surpresa. Rony franziu a sobrancelha para a amiga.

- E-eu...bom...tenho certeza de que já li sobre isso em algum lugar, mas...

Agora sim ela corava. Até Dumbledore pareceu perceber isso, e ele enfim, começou a falar.

- Claro,claro. Certamente a mídia não conseguiu obter muitas informações a respeito da Ordem, mesmo que ela exista há muito tempo.

Hermione já estava sentada de um jeito extremamente formal, era como se estivesse assistindo uma aula muito importante.

Dumbledore manteve seu tom de voz calmo, mas o rumo que a conversa tomou os pegou desprevenidos. Rony e Hermione escutaram atentamente tudo que o diretor falava sobre a Ordem, a importância que tinha na luta contra Voldemort ( Rony tremeu ao escutar o nome), o cuidado que deveria ter enquanto estava ali. Rony achou que a pior parte fora quando o diretor lhes falara que deveria ajudar na limpeza, mas então, após uma pausa, a voz de Dumbledore ficou extremamente séria.

-...e o _mais_ importante. Harry não deve saber onde estão, nem o que estão fazendo.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para o diretor.

- Achei que Harry fosse vir para cá também!

- Ah, sim. Já estamos providenciando tudo. Isso pode demorar um tempo. Enquanto estiverem aqui, não mencionem nada em carta para ele, entendido? A segurança da Ordem depende de cada detalhe, independente de eu ser o Fiel do Segredo, deve haver cautela por parte de todos que estão aqui.

Rony abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, querendo conter toda a ansiedade.

- M-mas, professor Dumbledore! Harry está preso com os tios, numa casa de trouxas, numa rua _repleta _de trouxas, ele certamente vai preferir vir para cá e...

- Não depende da vontade de Harry, Sr. Weasley. Vocês irão entender tudo...com o tempo.

Dumbledore já estava de pé. Hermione estava muito quieta, parecia estar querendo digerir tudo que havia acontecido.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. O elfo doméstico da casa é um pouco temperamental, mas peço encarecidamente que sejam educados com Monstro.

Antes que Rony entendesse tudo que estava acontecendo, Dumbledore já saíra pela porta, e foi possível escutar seus passos descendo a escada.

Foi então que ele e Hermione pareceram perceber que estavam a sós. Hermione começou a falar muito rápido, parecia querer preencher o silêncio.

- Não sei se tudo isso fez algo sentido mas...estamos na Sede da Ordem! Ainda não entendo por que Harry não pode vir para cá logo se...

- Está tudo bem com você, Hermione?- a voz de Rony parecia entediada, enquanto ele observava Hermione se recuperar de seu surto momentâneo.

- Ah, sim... está.- a garota sorriu, aproximando-se cautelosamente dele.- Que grosseria a minha, Rony. Fiquei tão empolgada com tudo que Dumbledore acabou de nos contar que...nossa...me desculpe...- ela respirou profundamente, o rosto muito corado. Rony gostou de observar o vermelho em suas bochechas.- Como você está?

- Estou bem.- ele deu de ombros.- Um pouco confuso com tudo isso, mas...

- Sim, é claro.

Hermione falou tão rápido que era quase impossível discernir entre sua fala e sua respiração. Mas, logo o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Rony foi até a janela para tentar visualizar algo, mas o que quer que estivesse vendo tornou-se insignificante, pois Hermione voltara a falar.

- Há um elfo doméstico na casa...- parecia falar mais para ela do que para Rony.-...pelo menos Dumbledore é consciente o suficiente para pedir para que as pessoas o respeitem...

- Hum...ainda com aquela história do _fale_?

Rony ficou feliz que o assunto entre eles voltasse. Era muito melhor do que quando estavam quietos.

- Tive algumas idéias realmente boas neses dias que passei em casa... se você e Harry me ajudassem eu...

Hermione fora interrompida pela entrada de Gina no quarto.

- Ah, vocês ainda estão aqui! Mamãe está chamando todos para que possamos comer algo! O Professor Lupin está lá embaixo também, dá pra acreditar?- ela abraçou Hermione novamente.- Mas Sirius diz que não se importa em ter a casa cheia.

- Sirius?

Hermione e Rony falaram ao mesmo tempo. Pelo jeito, as surpresas estavam ainda começando. Gina os colocou à par da situação que ela havia ficado sabendo na cozinha, pela sua mãe, enquanto Hermione e Rony lhe contavam sobre a conversa com Dumbledore.

A cabeça de Rony doía. Era estranho algo físico se manifestar assim, como consequência da quantidade de informação obtida nos últimos minutos. Enquanto iam para a cozinha, em silêncio, seguindo a instrução de Gina para que não conversassem nos corredores, Rony se perguntava o que o aguardava lá embaixo, e torcia para que não fossem mais informações, para que assim, sua cabeça pudesse parar de girar.

(...)

Os dias que se passaram estavam sendo diferentes de tudo que Rony imaginara. Ele achou que teria a oportunidade de conversar com Hermione, comentarem sobre a situação em que Harry estava. Talvez ele pudesse entender melhor tudo que estava sentindo, mas sua ansiedade só aumentava. Todas as refeições ela estava lá. Trocavam olhares, conversavam com todas as pessoas, mas não haviam tido mais oportunidades de conversarem a sós, e Rony se pegou quase desejando que estivessem na Toca, mesmo que fosse pequeno lá ele com certeza conseguiria dar um jeito de fugir das obrigações que sua mãe lhes dava.

Sempre havia uma sala para arrumar, um quarto para organizar, louça para lavar. A casa era grande e muito suja. Os gêmeos riam da cara de Rony quando ele pedia que o ajudassem com magia, já que agora podiam fazer isso fora da escola.

Ele estava acabando de mandar Fred para um lugar nada educado quando Hermione entrou no seu quarto. Os gêmeos se espremeram pela porta tentando passar ao mesmo tempo. Quando já estavam atrás de Hermione, Jorge riu debochadamente para Rony, lançando um olhar para a garota, e erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo para o irmão.

Rony sentiu o rosto corar. Sabia o que os gêmeos pensavam sobre os sentimentos dele por Hermione. Talvez toda Hogwarts já tivesse consciência disso.

No instante seguinte ele se deu conta de que Hermione deveria ter ido ali por algum motivo, estavam sozinhos depois de muitos dias. E ele percebeu, com uma sensação incômoda no estômago, que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como preencher o silêncio que caíra sobre eles.

- Gina e eu desistimos da sala por hoje. Fizemos o que podia ser feito. Pelo menos nosso quarto já está em condições de ser habitado por um ser humano.

Rony riu, lançando olhares nervosos para a bagunça que virara o quarto que ocupava. Estava na esperança de que Harry o ajudasse quando chegasse, mas ele não fazia a mínima idéia de quando seria isso.

- Você quer ajuda por aqui?- Hermione olhou para os lados, censurando a bagunça.

- Ah, não!- Rony se jogou na cama, querendo parecer mais descontraído do que estava. Estava mais calmo agora, vendo que ele e Hermione conseguiam ficar um na presença do outro sem brigar.- Também já parei por hoje.

Hermione se sentou na cama, muito distante dele, parecia extremamente cuidadosa em cada movimento.

Rony levou os braços para trás da cabeça, permanecendo deitado, tentando mirar Hermione de onde estava.

- Você sabe o que terá para jantar?

- Não. Mas sua mãe deve estar preparando algo muito bom porque Tonks e Lupin irão jantar conosco hoje, e você sabe como ela gosta de reunir todos.

- Ah, sim...- Rony já estava quase sonhando com a comida da janta.

- Rony...- a voz de Hermione parecia preocupada. Ele se levantou e mirou a amiga.

- Que foi?

- Você...você não acha....que Harry vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira? Quer dizer, não podemos falar nada para ele e se ele...?

- Relaxa, Mione. O cara sabe se cuidar. Não vai transformar mais ninguém em balão como fez com a Tia aquela vez....

Ele riu, mas Hermione permaneceu séria.

- Só estou brincando...- ele deu de ombros.

Hermione suspirou, enquanto observava Bichento entrar no quarto.

- Não lembro de ter autorizado seu gato a entrar aqui...

- Ah, por favor, Ronald! Achei que você já havia perdido essa implicância com Bichento depois de tudo...

- Não tenho implicância com ele...

As orelhas dele já estavam vermelhas. Mas Hermione não parecia querer prolongar a discussão.

- Como foram suas férias? Ou melhor, os dias antes de virmos para cá?

- Hum, foi OK. Quer dizer...- Rony desviou do olhar da amiga.- Não foi tudo perfeito lá em casa, sabe.

- Sei. Por causa de toda a confusão para virmos para a Ordem?

- Não, não só por causa disso.- ele olhou nos olhos de Hermione.- Papai e Percy brigaram. Brigaram feio.

Hermione pareceu sinceramente interessada em ouvi-lo. E era incrível como ele conseguia desabafar com ela. Talvez eles tivessem realmente muito em comum, talvez pudessem realmente se entender se conseguissem passar por cima das brigas.

Ele contou tudo. As ofensas que foram jogadas pelos dois, tanto Percy quanto Arthur. Hermione percebeu o quanto aquilo afetava a família. Os olhos dela pareciam úmidos enquanto ela escutava o desfecho da história: Percy havia saído de casa.

Rony não havia percebido em que parte da conversa os dois haviam se aproximado, nem quando aquela tensão no ar havia sumido, só sabia que sentia seu peito muito mais leve ao falar com Hermione.

Sentiu, sobressaltado, a mão da garota sobre seu braço.

- Rony...eu...eu sinto muito...toda essa briga do seu irmão e do seu pai deve...deve ter realmente abalado a família...

- Ahn...bom..vai ficar tudo bem... eu espero...

Rony não conseguia desviar os olhos da mão de Hermione, ainda pousada sobre seu braço, o branco da pele da garota fazendo contraste com o suéter que ele vestia. Aquele toque tão simples pareceu acalmar ele, quando olhou nos olhos dela, percebeu que ela sorria.

Ele se surpreendeu com a resposta do seu corpo a ela. Ele sorriu de volta, sem perceber, sem comandar. E percebeu que não ficou realmente decepcionado por ouvir sua mãe chamar, pois o jantar estava pronto. Sentiu como se o momento fosse quebrado, mas parecia que ele e Hermione haviam atingido um patamar em que podiam entender um ao outro, mais do que jamais haviam conseguido. Sentaram lado a lado na mesa, Hermione lançava olhares constantes para ele. Tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Rony sentiu uma felicidade que não parecia sua o invadir. A casa repentinamente parecia mais quente, mais bonita, mais aconchegante.

Todos já conversavam animadamente na mesa, parecia um mundo paralelo ao de Rony, mas ele tentou se concentrar na conversa.

- Gui é que pareceu gostar da novidade, não é?- Fred debochava de algo que havia sido mencionado.

- Gostar? Ele adorou!- Jorge ria.- Ele e Fleur parecem amigos de infância! Não sei se o motivo desse emprego dela no Gringotes é mesmo aperfeiçoar o inglês...

- Fleur?- Hermione olhava confusa para os gêmeos.- No Gringotes?

- Sim, Mione. Ela está oficialmente morando na Inglaterra agora.

Jorge e Gina deram risadinhas enquanto Rony engasgava, parecia que a comida havia descido pelo lugar errado.

- Rony lembra dela, não é Rony?- Fred encarou o irmão.

- O que?- sua voz saíra mais estridente do que planejara. Era verdade então?! Fleur estava trabalhando no Gringotes?

- Calma Rony, ela não está aqui.- Gina falou como se tentasse explicar algo a uma criança de poucos anos de idade.

- Lembranças ruins do Baile de Inverno, Roniquinho?- Jorge questionou o irmão, irônico.

Rony parou de tentar entender naquele momento. Hermione estava muito vermelha e tinha os lábios cerrados em uma linha fina.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?- ele sabia que estava muito corado. Arriscou outro olhar para Hermione, mas a garota parecia muito interessada em seu prato de comida, e fingia não ouvir mais o que estavam conversando.

- Lembra...? Você convidou Fleur? E saiu correndo?

Jorge fez questão de lembrar. Rony não precisava que falassem aquilo na frente de todos. Agora todos estavam rindo. Inclusive Hermione, a garota não havia conseguido conter uma risada. Parecia irônica quando olhou com o canto de olho para ele.

Felizmente, Fred e Jorge já estavam desviando o assunto para o fato da proximidade de Gui e Fleur, e Rony pôde virar o rosto para Hermione, quando nem Gina mais estava olhando para ele.

- Do que você está rindo?- sabia que estava sendo rude com Hermione, mas afinal, a garota estava rindo das provocações dos gêmeos!

- Da sua cara!- ela não pôde conter outra risada. Levou a mão a boca para disfarçar, mas Rony não sentiu sua raiva diminuir. Pelo contrário. Sentiu que seria capaz de perder o apetite.

- Ah, tá.

Seria grosso com ela, então. Se era o que ela queria. Como podia rir daquele jeito, descaradamente? O baile de inverno jamais seria uma recordação boa para ele, havia a parte positiva das conversas mais calmas que havia tido devido as brigas daquela época, mas lembrar daquela noite certamente não trazia boas memórias.

- Desculpe, mas é que...- Hermione parecia sinceramente envergonhada. Mas ele não se importava mais com isso agora.

- Ah, claro. Você certamente tem memórias _melhores_ relacionadas aquele baile.- falou no tom mais irônico que pôde conter. Não suportava ser tomado pelo pensamento de que Hermione podia lembrar com carinho do baile, por ter ido com Krum. Queria que ela se lembrasse apenas da parte que realmente importava, da parte que eles haviam discutido por causa de todas aquelas situações. Não queria que ela esquecesse das brigas! Claro, sentia-se imensamente envergonhado de lembrar que havia admitido muitas coisas para ela, mas não conseguia acreditar que a garota podia rir do episódio em que ele convidara Fleur para o baile, sendo que havia outros acontecimentos _muito_ mais importantes para recordar!

- O que você está querendo dizer?- ela estava muito corada. Ele estava conseguindo o que queria.

- Hum, nada não.- ele tentou virar a cara.

- Rony, que é que...- a garota insistia em fazê-lo falar.

- Hum, já sei tive uma idéia.- ele olhou nos olhos dela. Ela parecia estar prestes a começar a berrar com ele.- Quem sabe você não escreve para o _Vitinho,_ e dá a idéia de ele conseguir um emprego que nem a Fleur para melhorar o inglês.

Hermione ficou olhando atordoada para ele, parecia ter levado um tapa na cara.

- Acho que ele estava realmente precisando.- Rony finalizou, triunfante, enquanto tentava continuar a comer o que estava no prato.

Hermione parecia querer reunir toda a sua coragem. Respirou calmamente e olhou diretamente para Rony.

- Lá vem você colocar o Vítor na conversa quando ele não tem nada...

Ele continuou falando, como se ela não tivesse interrompido, elevando levemente a voz para que ela o escutasse.

- Quem sabe mudando de país ele melhora aquele semblante carrancudo...- Rony desviou o olhar, não podia encarar Hermione. A garota sabia que ele era fã do jogador, e o garoto agia como se nem lembrasse que quando haviam se despedido ele havia pedido um autógrafo para Krum!-...ou quem sabe consiga pronunciar seu nome direito?

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione ficou parada ali, olhando incrédula para Rony. Não era possível que Harry tivesse comentado que ela estava ensinando Krum a falar seu nome, ou era? Talvez o garoto apenas tivesse ouvido Krum chamar Hermione de um jeito completamente errado quando viera se despedir dela no fim do ano letivo. Claro. Obviamente Rony captara que Krum não conseguira aprender a pronúncia de seu nome. Tudo aquilo deixou ela sem palavras, aquele raciocínio todo estava exigindo muito de sua paciência.

Rony arriscou olhar para ela. Ela encarou de volta. Resolveu que não iria responder nada. Apenas encarou o ruivo da maneira mais significativa que pôde, tentando imprimir toda a sua mágoa pela discussão recente naquele olhar, levantou-se decidida e saiu rapidamente da cozinha.

Queria apenas ficar sozinha, não ler que olhar para a cara de Rony por um bom tempo. Por que ele começara com aquela discussão sem pé nem cabeça, apenas por que ela rira de uma piadas dos gêmeos? Por que o ruivo estava tão sentimental?

Não. Não queria pensar que ela estava sendo insensível. Ele não tinha porque se ofender com tudo aquilo. Jogou-se na cama, usando o travesseiro para tapar sua cabeça, tentando convencer-se de que se ela havia ido ao baile com Krum, era por culpa exclusiva de Rony.

Mesmo pensando naquilo, a sensação de tristeza por ter brigado com o ruivo não a abandonava.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

A mágoa que vira no rosto de Hermione, quando a garota havia levantado e saído da mesa, quase o fizera ir atrás dela e pedir desculpas. Olhar o prato dela ainda cheio de comida, deixado ali, abandonado, o fez sentir-se pior ainda. Conseguira magoar a garota tanto ao ponto dela deixar de comer apenas para sair dali.

A culpa o invadiu profundamente. Não podia ir atrás dela. Mas então porque havia começado uma discussão tão idiota? Por que tinha que ter perdido a paciência? Hermione tinha todas as razões do mundo para rir da cara dele, afinal, não fora ele o idiota que demorara quatro anos para perceber que podia tomar uma atitude em relação à amiga?

Falara tantas coisas que sabia que haviam a magoado, sabia que toda aquelas brigas agora estavam passando pela cabeça de Hermione, mas sabia também que era fraco o suficiente para não ir atrás.

As horas foram se passando e nem sinal de Hermione. Estava ficando muito tarde. Gina havia ido até o quarto e voltado, lançando um olhar de censura para Rony. Ótimo. Certamente Hermione estava em um estado que fizera despertar em Gina uma empatia capaz de querer bater em seu próprio irmão.

Ninguém parecia querer dormir. Lupin e Tonks pareciam animar o jantar e agora todos estavam dispostos a expulsar os que não faziam parte da Ordem da cozinha.

- Mas, mamãe....eu estou fazendo chocolate quente!- Gina parecia sincera ao reclamar.

- Ótimo plano, Ginevra. Mas não pense que me engana. Termine seu chocolate e saia. Precisamos terminar essa reunião logo, já é tarde.

Rony observou uma cara de completa decepção se instalar no rosto da irmã.

- Isso era realmente um plano, Gina?- ele falou enquanto observava a irmã despejar o chocolate quente agora pronto em algumas xícaras que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Em parte. Mas pelo jeito não foi um bom plano, não? Não é hoje que poderei escutar parte da conversa deles...

Ela apontou com a cabeça os adultos que estavam todos agrupados no final da mesa, falando em sussurros.

Gina alcançou uma xícara para Fred e outra para Jorge, que não parecia estar realmente cientes do que estavam aceitando, poderia ser veneno e nem iriam perceber: estavam tentando a todo custo escutar o que as pessoas estavam conversando tão baixo.

Rony olhou para uma xícara que sobrara em cima da mesa e segurou ela, uma idéia se formando dentro de sua cabeça.

- Você se importa, Gina?

A garota olhou, boquiaberta, enquanto Rony decidia o destino da última xícara de chocolate quente. Ela franziu o cenho, obviamente tinha outros planos para aquela última xícara. Mas ela estava com a própria na mão, aquela estava sobrando.

- Ah, tudo bem. Pode pegar.- ela falou, com um olhar desconfiado. Um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

Rony virou as costas, levando a xícara com o chocolate quente fumegante, tentando entender o que Gina planejava com aquela última porção. Pretendia tomar uma dose dupla de chocolate?

Mas Rony não foi para seu quarto. Com a mão esquerda que estava livre ele bateu na porta do quarto de Hermione, assim que terminou de subir a escada.

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Ele sentiu um leve tremor nas pernas. Sabia que precisava fazer isso. Precisava se desculpar.

- Mione?- ele falou cuidadosamente.- Posso entrar?

Ela não respondeu. Ele ouviu passos rápidos e logo a porta se abriu rapidamente.

- Se você veio até aqui para continuar a falar do Vítor eu...

-Não, calma! Eu trouxe chocolate quente para você, você quer?- ele estendeu a xícara em direção a ela, como que pedindo paz.

Ele teve a nítida impressão de ter escutado a voz de Gina a beira da escada, seguida de um "_psiu!_" e quando olhou, não havia ninguém lá.

Hermione ficou olhando para a mão de Rony que segurava o chocolate, parecia não acreditar no que estava vendo.

- É a última xícara, pegue. Gina que fez.

Hermione deu espaço para que ele entrasse no quarto, enquanto aceitava segurava o chocolate.

- Pode tomar. Você falou que é a última xícara mesmo...

Rony se sentou na cama da garota, assim ela poderia entender que vira em paz, para conversarem apenas, e não brigarem.

- Ah, eu já tomei.- mentiu.- Está uma delícia, prove! Trouxe esse para você.

Ele corou, enquanto abaixava o olhar.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione não soube bem o que a estava levando a fazer aquilo, mas fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto provava o chocolate. Estava tão quente que chegou a deixar um rastro quase doído na sua garganta. Estava realmente bom, e ela ficara com fome porque saíra antes da janta.

Sentou-se ao lado de Rony sem saber direito o que fazer. O gesto dele havia a pego desprevenida.

- Obrigada pelo chocolate, está realmente muito bom!

Aproveitou a pausa e tomou mais um gole, feliz que tivesse uma desculpa para evitar continuar falando.

- Achei que deveria trazer algo para você não ficar com fome. Sabe...- Rony não a olhava, e ela não queria que olhasse.-...acho que foi culpa minha você não terminar de jantar?

- Ah, você acha é?- ela tentou controlar a raiva, tomando mais um gole.

- Eu vim me desculpar, tá legal? Não precisa ficar tão na defensiva.

Foi a vez dela corar. Ele ainda olhava o chão. Hermione pousou a xícara na mesa de cabeceira e suspirou.

- Eu não deveria ter rido da piada sobre a Fleur. Me desculpe, também.

- Ah, vocês estão certos em rir. Aquilo foi uma verdadeira piada...nem sei porque fiz aquilo....

Ele parecia estar pensando muitas coisas. Hermione não forçou a conversa, deixou que ele falasse.

- Nós tínhamos dito que não brigaríamos mais por coisas idiotas.

- Eu sei. Não conseguimos cumprir essa promessa, não é?- ela sabia que não adiantaria ser irônica. Suspirou.- Acho que já passamos desse ponto, não é Ronald?

- Do que você está falando?- ele a encarou.

Ela sentiu o estômago despencar. Com ele olhando para ela assim, era difícil se concentrar.

- Essas brigas, sem motivo. Ou por motivos idiotas.

- É...

O silêncio pareceu perturbador. Hermione resolveu terminar o chocolate, a proximidade que os dois estavam começava a incomodar profundamente. O quarto parecia muito quente.

Quando ela olhou novamente para o ruivo, ele estava cuidando cada movimento dela.

- Já deixamos muitas coisas claras, Mione.

- Também acho...- ela falou quase num sussurro, não acreditando que a conversa estivesse tomando aquele rumo.

- Eu falei que não iria mais brigar com você....- ele abaixou o tom de voz, o rosto dele parecia estar milímetros mais próximo.- Desculpa....

Ele fiou esperando por uma resposta. Hermione sabia porque ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ele não era corajoso o suficiente para tomar a iniciativa. Sabia que sempre havia sido ela. Então, estava deixando uma situação em que ela não tivesse para onde fugir.

Não lembrava de ter sentido algo tão bom. A pequena distância que havia entre os dois permitia que ela sentisse a respiração dele alcançando seu rosto. Ela sentiu que tudo girava. Os olhos dele estavam pousados nos dela. Não estava mais sentindo seu corpo. Seria assim então? Tão simples e antes que ela pudesse ter certeza do que estava acontecendo?

CRAQUE! A visão dos gêmeos nublaram toda a cena, ela parecia ter pulado para longe de Rony. O ruivo não parecia ter se recuperado tão rápido, o fato de Fred e Jorge terem aparatado no quarto parecia ter deixado Rony perturbado.

- Orelhas Extensíveis, senhoras e senhores!- Jorge falava animado, enquanto Fred olhava Hermione e Rony pelo canto do olho. Seguravam fios cor de carne e os exibiam como se fossem um prêmio.

Gina entrou pela porta tão rápido que Hermione apenas pôde visualizar um borrão vermelho.

- Fred, Jorge!- ela quase gritou.- Eu _posso_ falar com vocês...só por um minuto?

Ela falava entre dentes. Fred cutucava o irmão e sussurrou enquanto iam em direção à Gina.

- Falei que não era para virmos aqui...

Os dois arriscaram um olhar para Hermione e Rony, os dois continuavam sentados, em choque. Gina fechou a porta com um estrondo.

Hermione não pôde acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Sua respiração estava rápida. Por que sempre acontecia algo para interromper os dois? Além do mais, os gêmeos sempre pareciam saber o que acontecia entre eles então por que haviam vindo até ali, quando sabiam que estavam conversando?

- Eu falei que vocês _não_ deviam ter vindo aqui!- Gina tentava sussurrar, mas o silêncio que ficou dentro do quarto após a saía dos três permitia ouvir qualquer coisa do lado de fora.

- Achávamos que Rony já tinha ido para o quarto...

- Quando eu estava subindo as escadas vocês viram que eu voltei! Não era para _ninguém_ ter vindo para cá!

Hermione e Rony não podiam ter ficado mais constrangidos perante a situação. Hermione levantou nervosa, estava ficando difícil escutar os sussurros de Gina.

Os gêmeos agora falavam algo, mas não era possível ouvir. Rony já estava próximo à porta também, curioso.

- Vocês são uns insensíveis!- Gina quase gritou.

Um "_psiu_" foi ouvido, mas não era mais possível dizer qual dos gêmeos estava falando.

- Não temos culpa se Rony é mais lerdo do que a preparação das poções para rejuvenescer do Snape...

Hermione não queria olhar para Rony. Sentia-se constrangida por ele, não queria ver o vermelho tingir o rosto do ruivo, iria se sentir imensamente incomodada.

Hermione não sabia mais o que fazer. Precisava acabar com aquela situação. Foi até a mesa de cabeceira pegar a xícara, quando voltou, Rony estava parado mais longe da porta, parecia não querer ouvir o que estavam falando.

Porém, não haviam mais vozes atrás da porta. Gina certamente havia tido o bom senso de tirar os gêmeos dali. Rony ainda estava muito vermelho e não parecia capaz de falar. Na verdade, passava a impressão de que jamais abriria a boca para falar nada.

Hermione não achava aquilo pior do que ela já falara para ele. Já jogara verdades na sua cara, mas escutar os irmãos falarem daquele jeito, fazia ela sentir-se culpada por ter dito tudo que já havia dito.

Queria poder tirar Rony daquela situação, dizer para ele que estava tudo bem, mas ele parecia alheio à realidade.

- Ron...

Ele olhou para ela assustado, provavelmente achando que ela iria comentar algo sobre os comentários de seus irmãos.

- Obrigada mesmo pelo chocolate, estava muito bom.

Se ela seguisse seus instintos ela iria até ele, lhe daria um abraço um beijo no rosto, já que o momento maravilhoso que estavam dividindo até então havia sido quebrado. Mas aquela vontade se perdeu. Ela chegou a se aproximar dele, ele a encarou como se ela fosse realmente fazer algo. Ela simplesmente tocou seu braço, ele olhou para a mão dela e depois seus olhos se encontraram.

-E-eu vou levar a xícara lá para baixo.

Os olhos dos dois pareciam estar se atraindo magneticamente. Rony olhou incrédulo para Hermione, que tentava esboçar o sorriso mais sincera que pôde.

Ele tentou sorrir de volta. Hermione apertou seu braço levemente e decidiu que era hora de deixá-lo com seus pensamentos. Quando saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si sentiu um alívio inflar seu peito.

Tonks e Lupin estavam se dirigindo à porta quando Hermione passou por eles.

- Obrigada pelo jantar, Molly. Terminamos mais cedo do que pensávamos.- Tonks sorriu para a matriarca Weasley.

Hermione parou de escutar, só queria largar a xícara na pia e encontrar Gina, saber como a conversa com os gêmeos tinha acabado. Surpresa, encontrou Gina parada próxima a mesa de jantar.

- Mione!- a garota olhou atordoada para a amiga, rapidamente veio em sua direção.- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo! Eu vi que Rony estava indo para o quarto, sabia que iam conversar...não sei o que deu nos gêmeos para aparecerem lá assim, de repente...

- Tudo bem, Gina. Tentei deixar a situação o mais calma possível. Saí de lá e fingi que não tinha escutado nada da conversa de vocês.

- E o que exatamente vocês escutaram? Ah, não...- Gina abaixou os olhos.-...ele ouviu o que Fred e Jorge estavam falando?

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça. Gina suspirou, retirando a xícara das mãos da amiga.

- Bom, pelo menos ele conseguiu engolir o chocolate...- Gina olhou o fundo da xícara.- Na verdade, fiz para nós duas, mas ele veio aqui e pediu...achei que era melhor...

- Do que você está falando?

- Do Rony. Ele veio aqui, pegou a última xícara. Eu ia levar para você, mas...

- Rony levou a última xícara para mim.- Hermione falou, olhando para o nada.

- Hum...- Gina não parecia realmente surpresa.

- Ele me falou que já tinha tomado!

Gina largou a xícara na pia e se virou para a amiga, sorrindo.

- Não sei por que, mas isso não me surpreende.

Hermione ficou parada ali, pensando. Achou muito sensível da parte de Rony dizer que já havia tomado a bebida apenas para que ela aceitasse. Mostrava preocupação, mostrava que ele realmente queria se entender com ela quando fora para o quarto conversar.

- Meu irmão não é tão lerdo quanto parece...- Gina já estava saindo da cozinha, de costas para Hermione, mas a garota ainda pôde escutar essa última frase.

Não pôde conter um sorriso. Rony não era tão imaturo quando ela pensava. Ele havia realmente tentado mudar o que havia acontecido, ficara arrependido.

Aquilo só a fez ter mais raiva ainda dos gêmeos e torcer para que da próxima vez que ela e Rony chegassem à etapa em que haviam parado, Fred e Jorge estivessem muito ocupados com alguma tarefa proposta por Molly Weasley.

** - Hermione Granger-**

Quando planejara ir para o quarto do ruivo, não estava pensando em dizer todas aquelas coisas. Mas agora, parada ali diante dele, tendo no seu futuro diversos meses separados, aquilo parecia tão urgente.

- Eu não podia deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, dormir e fingir que...fingir que tudo isso que está acontecendo...

Ela parou. Suspirou fechando os olhos. Quando abriu, encarou o azul dos olhos de Rony, que lhe deram força para continuar.

- Nós estarmos juntos, agora...significa _mais_ para mim do que qualquer coisa...não é possível colocar em palavras, Rony...

Ele ficou ali parado, a boca entreaberta, olhando para ela como se tivesse levado um balaço na nuca.

- Mione, eu sinto o mesmo...eu acho que...

- Nós vivemos durante todos esses anos...- ela havia pousado a mão nos lábios dele para impedi-lo de falar. Estava reunindo toda a coragem que podia, não queria parar antes de ter falado tudo.-...um do lado do outro...dia após dia...e perdemos _muitas_ oportunidades....

Ele a olhou, curioso, querendo entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

- Pelo menos _eu sei_ que perdi muitas oportunidade de ser feliz ao seu lado.- ela sorriu, sua mão alcançando os cabelos ruivos.- Se eu tivesse tido coragem antes...se quando começamos a brigar por causa de todas aquelas besteiras, ciúmes...se eu tivesse...._se_ eu tivesse feito o que fiz aquele dia na Sala Precisa, antes da Guerra...

- Mione, isso não importa mais. O que importa é agora. Nós éramos muito crianças. _Eu_ era muito criança. Eu não via todas essas coisas que eu vejo agora. Eu preferia negar, esconder...eu não achava certo...- ele parou, suas orelhas queimarem.-...não achava certo gostar de _você_.

O sorriso dela pareceu desmanchar um pouco. Certamente tinha algo no pensamento de Rony que ela não estava conseguindo acompanhar.

Ele a puxou pela mão e os dois sentaram na cama.

- Quando eu vi que não tinha mais como fugir...quando eu percebi realmente o que estava sentindo...eu tentei...eu _juro _que tentei deixar claro para você, mas...

- O seu jeito era estranho...- Hermione riu, interrompendo o discurso do ruivo.- Eu lembro de algumas conversas que tivemos depois do Baile de Inverno e você realmente dava a entender que tinha algo a _mais_ no seu ciúme.

- E tinha...- ele estava muito vermelho agora.

- Por que você...?

- Eu era um garoto! Gostar da minha melhor amiga parecia o fim do mundo, principalmente quando nos meus dias mais pessimistas eu achava que você e Harry acabariam juntos...então eu neguei...

- Espera aí, você _o que?_

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Sabia que havia chego à hora. Hermione estava trazendo todos aqueles assuntos à tona e ele sabia que haviam muitas coisas para dizer.

- Meu ciúme, Mione...- ele olhava para as mãos deles agora entrelaçadas.-...não foi só por causa do Krum.

- Eu pensei que...

- Você lembra...quando estávamos buscando as Horcruxes e eu...bom...eu...

Ele não precisou continuar. O vermelho em seu rosto, seu olhar fugindo do dela, fizeram a garota entender ao que ele se referia.

- Quando você foi embora...?- ela sussurrou.

- Sim. Você sabe qual foi o motivo da minha decisão?

- O medalhão estava deixando você maluco...você achou que Harry não sabia mais o que estava fazendo e...

- Você lembra a minha frase _exata_?Quando fui embora...?- ele a olhou nos olhos. Seu estômago se remexia desconfortavelmente. Ter que admitir tudo aquilo era difícil. Mas era o primeiro passo para a vida nova que esperava ter.

Hermione desviou o olhar franzindo a sobrancelha. Obviamente não gostava de lembrar daquela cena. Ele também não gostava. Após um longo minuto, o rosto dela pareceu mudar e ela abriu a boca, espantada.

- _"Você está escolhendo ele..."_

Rony se surpreendeu que ela conseguisse lembrar daquilo tão rapidamente, mas vindo de alguém que decorava livros em uma velocidade recorde, não era realmente uma surpresa. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, lembrando-se de como fora irracional.

- E-eu...até achei que você estava se ofendendo com o fato de eu ficar e ajudar Harry, mas não pensei que você realmente tivesse...ah, Rony!- ela levou as mãos à boca.- Quando Rita Skeeter escreveu para o Semanário das Bruxas você fez até uma piadinha sobre...

- Não era piada.- ele olhou firme para ela.- Eu usava a ironia como defesa porque era difícil...eu...

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Pareceu que tudo estava se passando em câmera lenta.

- Quando eu voltei...e Harry falou que eu deveria destruir o medalhão...ele, bom... você sabe como é...na Câmara Secreta você também teve que...

- Sim...- Hermione corou, lembrando-se da forma como a Horcruxe havia tentado impedi-la de a destruir.

- Bom...o Harry viu...o medalhão..bom...ele tentou...tentou montar imagens de vocês dois e vocês eram _diferentes_, diziam que eu ter ido embora fizera as coisas melhores...porque aí eu não estava atrapalhando nada...

Ele falava muito rápido. Hermione olhava para os olhos dele, parecia estar levemente confusa.

- Foi aí que o Harry me falou que vocês dois eram como irmãos...

Ele achou melhor omitir algumas partes da história, como a parte em que eles se beijavam nas formas fantasmagóricas, ou a parte que ele rompera em lágrimas pelas verdades jogadas em sua cara.

- Rony, eu nunca pensei que você...nunca pensei realmente que você sentisse isso...

Ele olhou para ela, o rosto sério. Havia conseguido desviar toda a conversa. Pareciam ter a necessidade de falarem certas coisas que estavam guardadas.

Ele sabia que Hermione não poderia imaginar realmente que todos aqueles temores de adolescente eram algo real, que o machucava.

Ela beijou seus lábios suavemente e colou suas testas. Os dois ficaram alguns minutos assim, ouvindo as próprias respirações.

- Acho que estou muito sensível...desculpe...- a voz dela era um sussurro.- Todos esses dias ao seu lado...todos esses sentimentos eu...

- Eu entendo, Mione...

Ele a abraçou braços dela fecharam o abraço e os permaneceram daquele jeito.

- Arg, o que tinha naquele jantar...naquele _vinho_? Por que estamos assim?- Rony precisava entender porque estavam repentinamente querendo deixar tudo tão claro. Sentia que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- São coisas que eu sempre quis falar para você. Sempre quis que você soubesse como eu me sentia...

Ele a encarou, sentindo uma coragem que não parecia vir dele.

- Eu acho que eu sempre soube... só não acreditei realmente que eu pudesse...

Ela esperou ele continuar. Ele sorria agora, sentia uma emoção crescendo dentro do peito. Aquilo era tão real. Hermione estava ao seu lado. Para _sempre_! Como podia ficar indiferente aquilo?

-...que eu pudesse _ter_ você...que nossa história acabaria dando certo...que _namoraríamos_ e...

Hermione pareceu ter tomado um choque elétrico quando ela arregalou os olhos para ele. Mas ela não falou, ela esperou que o garoto continuasse.

Rony sentia todo o corpo anestesiado. Sua mão fez o caminho pelo rosto de Hermione e alcançou sua nuca. A outra estava na mão da garota. Ele a sentiu tremer levemente.

- Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Hermione.- ele falou no tom mais digno que pôde reunir, considerando seu nervosismo. Sua voz saiu levemente trêmula, mas a garota pareceu compreender plenamente o que ele estava falando.

- E-eu...eu...- ela estava tão vermelha, aquilo não estava ajudando.

Acidentalmente pronunciara a palavra tão temida. Dando a entender que estavam _namorando_, ele sabia que estava tentando se redimir por todos os momentos que agira errado com ela.

Após terem falado um ao outro que se amavam, ainda tinham aquele medo de assumirem um relacionamento. Talvez, o histórico de histórias amorosas frustradas em suas vidas tivesse culpa pensou, enquanto Hermione ainda parecia perdida, que todos os relacionamentos que os dois haviam tido tinha sido em consequência do que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Rony...- a voz dela era suave.

- Eu espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por todas as burradas que já fiz.

Ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Eu não tenho o que perdoar. Já está esquecido.- a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Hermione riu baixinho, passando a mão pelo rosto querendo esconder as lágrimas. Abaixou o próprio cabelo enquanto tentava disfarçar sua voz e fingir tom de surpresa.

- É impressão minha, Ronald Weasley, ou você acabou de me pedir em _namoro_?

Ele riu, o rosto muito corado. Por um instante, não conseguiu encará-la nos olhos.

- Ainda preciso me redimir _muito_ com você...

Sabia que não adiantaria mudar de assunto. Hermione segurou suas mãos e olhou para ele de modo inquisitivo, querendo que ele a encarasse.

- Ronald...- ela segurou seu rosto.

Ele a olhou. Ela sorria do jeito mais lindo que ele já havia visto.

- Eu _também_ quero passar o resto da vida com você.

Aquilo estava ficando muito sério. Talvez os dois já soubessem, naquele tempo, que um pedido de namoro não se encaixaria perfeitamente na história deles. Chegava a ser quase engraçado. Rony e Hermione namorando?

Toda Hogwarts sabia que se gostavam, todas as pessoas viam eles lutarem contra aqueles sentimentos. Parecia aquele tipo de história que tem um começo e um final feliz. O meio parecia meio confuso, como se tivesse sido tapado por uma nuvem.

Mas Rony não tinha mais medo daquilo. Talvez o que ele precisasse desde o começo era encarar as coisas de frente. Ir para a casa de Hermione e conhecer seus pais havia sido um dos passos que ele havia dado, após sua conversa com Harry, após o dilema na frente do espelho em que se dera realmente conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele sempre soubera que era isso que queria. Agora que tinha, não podia imaginar alguém sendo mais feliz do que ele.

Todas as dúvidas, receios e angústias que apertavam seu peito sumiram enquanto Hermione o puxava para mais um abraç sabia que a partir daquele momento, ele faria o possível e o _impossível_ para fazê-la feliz.

Lembrava vagamente de Hermione indo até o seu próprio quarto fechar a porta e ele aproveitando o momento para trocar de roupa, preparando-se para dormir. Quando ela voltou, ele achou que seria apenas um beijo de boa noite, mas os dois voltaram a conversar e enquanto ele a envolveu nos braços, escutou sua respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada.

Não soube direito quando foi que adormeceu. Não se preocupou com o fato de já ser realmente muito tarde e que logo os pais de Hermione acordariam e os encontrariam ali, dormindo abraçados.

Só se deu conta de que em algum momento da conversa o corpo de Hermione havia escorregado e agora eles estavam deitados muito juntos, ele a abraçando protetoramente, o rosto colado em sua nuca.

Não se importou que aquela empolgação toda da noite tivesse acalmado e cedido lugar a toda aquela certeza, aquele carinho estampado. Sentia-se completo daquele jeito.

Quando adormeceram, lado a lado, ele foi tomado por um sentimento maravilhoso. Não importava que aquele ano ela estivesse em Hogwarts e eles se veriam pouco. Logo, estariam juntos, construindo uma vida. Ele tinha certeza de que no momento que Hermione saísse da escola, eles não saíram mais um do lado do outro.

Aquilo não lhe deu medo. Sentiu apenas um gostoso frio na barriga. Ter todo o destino diante de si assim, tendo certeza do que queria e sabendo que era correspondido, não deixava lugar para medos e incertezas.

* * *

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione não conseguiu dormir profundamente, mesmo estando completamente confortável nos braços de Rony. Torcia para que um dia pudesse ser assim sempre, dormir e acordar ao lado de quem ela amava.

Sem nem ao menos acordá-lo, a garota desfez o abraço quente que a envolvia e saiu do quarto, não querendo desaparatar para não fazer barulho.

Agora sentia-se mais calma para ficar sozinha. Antes, quando fora para o quarto de hóspedes, haviam ficado meias-palavras, coisas que não haviam sido ditas. Mas agora, ela conseguiria deitar tranqüila na cama e esperar amanhecer.

Faltava muito pouco para isso agora, ela não tinha mais sono. Queria apenas pensar. Pensar em tudo que havia acontecido, em tudo que haviam conversado.

Não se sentia culpada por ter feito o que havia feito aquela noite. Conhecia Rony há tanto tempo, que parecia até errado ter demorado tanto tempo para ficar ao lado dele.

Nunca havia sentido nada assim. Saber que havia compartilhado com Rony todas aquelas sensações novas lhe dava a certeza de que tudo que haviam vivido havia valido à pena. Sentia-se especial.

Em nenhum momento imaginara que aquilo poderia acontecer assim, de repente, quase sem querer, antes que ela imaginasse. Ela já conseguia se enxergar indo para Hogwarts, ficando longe ele, mas em nenhum momento ela imaginara que teria coragem de fazer tudo aquilo.

Sabia que estava sendo uma boba. Havia sido tão natural. Certamente, se Rony não tivesse bebido no jantar, não teria tido tamanha coragem, afinal, ele sempre esperava uma iniciativa por parte _dela_. Ela riu pensando em como o destino havia brincado com os dois. Ela se perguntou se era assim que as pessoas que amavam plenamente sentiam-se: como se nada fosse capaz de quebrar aquela felicidade.

* * *

Houveram muitas situações para lidar na manhã seguinte. A primeira, que ela sempre teve certeza que ocorreria: seu pai abrindo a porta do quarto para ver se ela realmente estava dormindo e o mais importante, se estava sozinha. Depois o rosto de sua mãe que parecia ter percebido alguma alteração mínima na única filha, ela encarava Hermione como se ambas tivessem confidenciado o que havia acontecido em segredo e a terceira e mais difícil de lidar, Rony vindo em sua direção com um olhar abobalhado de quem perdeu alguma informação crucial na história.

Ela sabia que ele deveria ter acordado completamente perdido,mas era melhor assim do que seu pai não a encontrar dormindo no quarto. Rony não era bom para disfarçar tudo que estava sentindo. A intimidade que reunira com a família parecia ter se dissolvido e ela estava extremamente formal com os pais de Hermione.

Enquanto o ruivo ajudava sua mãe a tirar a mesa do café da manhã Hermione revirava os olhos para o teto, torcendo para que aquilo acabasse logo.

* * *

Se falassem para Hermione que a reunião do Ministério seria relativamente tranqüila se comparada com a despedida dos seus pais, ela jamais acreditaria. Ela teve que sentir na pele.

Ainda estava sensibilizada devido aos abraços finais, beijos de despedida e lágrimas insistentes de sua mãe, que tentava conversar a filha a voltar nas primeiras férias possíveis. Hermione achou aquela despedida a mais difícil de todas: sabia que agora sua vida seria dividida entre duas famílias. Já fora assim, e já acontecera situações em que ela passara mais tempo com os Weasley do que com os seus pais, mas em todas elas ela sempre tinha a certeza de que logo estaria em _casa._ Sabia que aquela era sua casa, seu lar. E repentinamente, não parecia mais.

Ela não conseguia mais juntar as duas palavras _lar_ e _feliz_ sem pensar em Rony ao seu lado. Agora, enquanto caminhavam pelo saguão do Ministério lado a lado, juntamente com Harry, ela se questionava quando que tudo aquilo havia mudado. Ela sempre soube o que sentira, e estava ciente de que queria ficar para sempre ao lado dele. Apenas não se dera conta de que ao escolher aquele caminho, a casa de seus pais seria _apenas a casa de seus pais_.

Ela segurou a mão de Rony fortemente, enquanto tentava entender o que ele e Harry estavam conversando.

- Gina deve estar morrendo de curiosidade a uma hora dessas, eu prometi que aparataria direto para a Toca assim que tivesse novidades.

- Já estaremos lá, em um minuto.- a voz de Rony parecia diferente, ele encarava Hermione. – Mione... está tudo bem?

- Sim...claro...

A reunião havia sido mais breve do que todos esperavam, talvez não havia sido tão emocionante para Harry por ela considerar o Ministério um ambiente que ainda merecia ser estudado.

Como o esperado, eles haviam sido homenageados e haviam ganhado prêmios para serem colocados ao lado dos que Harry e Rony haviam ganho por serviços prestadas à Hogwarts quando haviam tirado Gina da Câmara Secreta. Todas as pessoas na reunião, haviam deixado bem claro que os três tinham uma vaga garantida no Ministério, deveriam pensar e avaliar as propostas, e voltariam a conversar. Hermione não iria nem pensar na proposta. Logo, estaria de volta a Hogwarts e aí sim, pensaria em conseguir um emprego por méritos de seus estudos.

- Você está pensando em mudar de idéia?- Harry olhou para Hermione.

- Não, não é isso! Só estou cansada...

Quando eles aparataram para a Toca, Hermione sentiu seu coração acalmar. A conversa de Harry e Rony tomara outro rumo. Ela pensou que talvez aquilo só a faria sentir-se mais nostálgica, mas teve o efeito contrário.

- Jorge e eu iremos ajeitar tudo no dia que levarmos Mione e Gina para a estação. O apartamento ficou muito tempo fechado, sabe...

- Eu ajudo vocês, com todo o prazer! Se vou ficar hospedado lá por um tempo nada mais justo que ajudar.

Hermione fez Rony a olhar nos olhos enquanto eles se aproximavam da porta dos fundos da Toca.

- Você já vai ir morar com seu irmão?

Rony fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Sei que tudo é ainda muito recente, mas nada melhor do que retomar a rotina. Quero mudar algumas coisas de lugar, tornar a volta de Jorge o mais fácil possível.

- Acho admirável da sua parte o que está fazendo, Ronald.- Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto do namorado carinhosamente.

Harry passou reto pelos dois e entrou na cozinha, a voz de Gina foi ouvida no instante seguinte, não parecia muito feliz. Hermione e Rony ignoraram.

- Tenho _certeza_ que essa ajuda inicial que você dará ao seu irmão será crucial na volta dele. A loja tem tudo para deslanchar novamente.

Rony estava vermelho. Hermione sorriu, o relacionamento deles havia chegado em tal estágio que ela não achava mais normal o garoto ficar envergonhado.

- É bom ouvir um elogio para variar.

- E quando foi que eu não elogiei você?- ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça, incrédula.

- A pergunta certa seria, quando foi que você me criticou. E eu mesmo respondo: várias vezes. Incontáveis.

Hermione o abraçou, querendo evitar a nova briga. Mas o garoto riu, despreocupado.

Ela ficou ali, com a cabeça deitada no peito de Rony, ouvindo o coração dele bater forte. Sabia que quando entrassem na Toca dificilmente teria um momento a sós como aquele. Ela não ficava frustrada por saber que não poderia repetir tudo que havia acontecido na casa de seus pais aquela noite, o que realmente a deixava angustiada era saber que talvez só teriam um momento apenas dele quando ela voltasse de Hogwarts.

- Você está realmente pronto para sair da casa dos seus pais?- ela sussurrou.

- Acho que nunca vou saber isso. Talvez só me dê conta quando eu chegar ao apartamento de Jorge e a comida não estiver na mesa.

Os dois riram. Hermione olhou para cima, querendo entender o que se passava nos olhos do ruivo.

- Admiro sua coragem.- ela forçou a voz, para que saísse firme.

Rony beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

- Vindo de você, isso vale _muito_.

Ela achou que iriam para a cozinha, seria engolfados pelas conversas de todos, e aquela insegurança dela ficaria perdida dentro de seu peito.

- ....e Mione...

Rony falou enquanto segurava o pulso dela, para que ela ficasse mais um momento ao seu lado.

-... essa pergunta que você me fez... foi por que você está se sentindo insegura ou....?

- É...mais ou menos...de alguma forma eu soube...aquele dia que nos despedimos deles...- ela desviou o olhar de Rony, sentia as lágrimas se aproximando.-... que eu não iria voltar...

Rony a abraçou novamente. As mãos dele já estavam nos seus cabelos, seus dedos perdidos nas mechas fofas de Hermione. O carinho dele parecia tão experiente com ela agora, era capaz de acalmá-la em apenas um segundo.

- Eu vou estar _sempre_ com você.- Rony respirou fundo, o nariz encostado no topo da cabeça dela.- Não pense que vai se livrar de mim tão cedo...

- Nem passou pela minha cabeça...- a voz dela era quase um sussurro.

Rony afrouxou o abraço e a encarou, sério.

- Quando você terminar Hogwarts....

- Vamos...- ela colocou o indicador e o dedo médio nos lábios de Rony, impedindo que ele continuasse.-...entrar e conversar com todos.

Rony pareceu levemente desapontado enquanto ela abaixava a mão.

- Ronald...eu sei o que você iria falar. E...- ela suspirou e sorriu para ele.-...você sabe a minha resposta. Não quero que você se sinta forçado a nada apenas por que _eu _decidi não voltar para a casa de meus pais.

- Mione...

- Tudo bem, Rony.- ela tentou tranqüilizar o ruivo.

- Mione me deixe falar...- ele continuou antes que ela pudesse interromper.- Sei que foi _sua_ decisão. Mas quero que você saiba, que quando você voltar- ele impediu que ela o interrompesse novamente, segurando sua mão.-...eu quero que isso seja uma decisão _nossa_.

Ela ficou parada. Sabia que Rony faria o convite para morar com ela assim que pudesse, ela mesma o havia impedido de fazer aquilo, para não se sentir pressionado. Mas escutar aquilo, vindo dele, fazia com que ela se sentisse mais ansiosa ainda.

- Ron...- ela não podia conter a emoção. Não queria que ele falasse. Mas ele insistira. Ele realmente queria que começassem uma vida _juntos_ quando ela terminasse a escola.

- Hermione...eu espero estar empregado quando você voltar...tentando levar uma vida...ser independente...mas eu não quero...eu não quero...- ele engoliu em seco.-... não quero nenhum plano para a minha vida, em que _você_ não esteja.

As lágrimas agora estavam realmente caindo pelo rosto de Hermione, e ela se sentiu mais completa ainda ao ver que o rosto de Rony estava úmido também.

Abraçou o ruivo fortemente, ao ponto de sentir que a circulação havia parado em seus braços.

- Ah, Rony...- ela tentou falar, enquanto as lágrimas teimosas e verdadeiras molhavam a roupa do garoto, o peito dele movia-se também, acompanhando o choro.

- _Eu te amo_, Hermione....

A intensidade com que ele falara aquilo varreu para longe toda a insegurança, o medo e talvez até o frio na barriga incômodo que ela sentira ao saber que tudo seria diferente.

Claro que seria diferente. Sair da casa dos pais, começar a construir uma vida ao lado do ruivo, sonhar em ter uma família. Mas o que Rony falara valia mais do que qualquer coisa. Os planos eram dos dois. E os dois juntos iriam construir essa realidade.

Ela sabia, que uma felicidade que fosse construída em conjunto, valeria mais do que um sucesso individual. A alegria compartilhada, seria alegria redobrada. Ao lado de Rony.


	13. Flutuando

**Capítulo 13- Flutuando**

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione observou todo seu material da escola, sentindo um estranho frio na barriga. Em alguns dias estaria em Hogwarts e a euforia de saber que terminaria a escola havia sido substituída por todas as incertezas possíveis relacionadas a Rony.

Haviam passado tantos anos juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo distantes, convivendo dia após dia na sala comunal, assistindo as mesmas aulas...era quase irônico que agora, que sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro, seriam separados pelo que primeiramente, havia os unido.

Desde que chegara a Toca e tivera a conversa mais sincera que havia tido com Rony, sobre o futuro dos dois, Hermione estava sentindo na pele o que era ser a namorada de um Weasley. O modo quase rigoroso com que tratavam o namoro de Harry e Gina estava sendo passado para eles. Sabia que os Weasley´s gostavam de manter algumas regras: ela continuava dormindo no quarto de Gina, por mais que a vontade fosse poder passar as noites ao lado de Rony. Pelo menos, eles podiam ficar juntos durante todo o tempo, até que algum dos moradores da casa aparatasse para o quarto, ou chamasse porque o jantar estava pronto.

Hermione desviou o olhar de suas coisas e mirou seu reflexo no espelho, passando a mão pelos cabelos para que ficassem mais ajeitados. Sentiu uma sensação incômoda na barriga. Sabia que Rony estava sozinho no seu quarto naquele momento. Lembranças dos dias que haviam passado junto com seus pais, na sua antiga casa, tomaram Hermione e ela não pôde conter um sorriso sincero.

Não queria ser como aquela garota superficial, não queria que Rony pensasse mal dela. Mas o fato de estarem na mesma casa e passarem tanto tempo na companhia um do outro, só aumentava mais a necessidade de ficarem próximos.

Hermione desistiu de ficar filosofando de frente para o espelho e decidindo que suas coisas já estavam corretamente organizadas para sua volta à escola, fez o caminho até o quarto de Rony.

Uma bagunça geral tomava o quarto do ruivo, que já era pequeno, mas devido a posição de roupas, livros, capas e malas parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente.

- Rony?

Ela se surpreendeu que ele pudesse estar no meio daquela bagunça toda.

- Mione?- o garoto levantou de onde estava para olhá-la.

- Você está precisando de ajuda?

Ele não respondeu. Hermione não sabia se ria ou se dava um sermão no garoto. Com alguns curtos acenos de varinha ela começou a colocar tudo no lugar: roupas para dentro de malas, livros para uma mala separada e deixou as roupas de cama para Rony ajeitar, querendo pelo menos que ele aprendesse uma lição com tudo aquilo.

- Obrigado.- o garoto riu sem graça para ela.

Hermione sorriu para ele e caminhou até a sua cama, sentando-se na beirada enquanto encarava os olhos azuis de Rony.

- Tudo isso vai caber no apartamento do seu irmão?- ela percorreu os olhos para a bagagem de Rony.- Quero dizer, você não precisa levar tudo o que tem.

- Eu não vou levar tudo isso.- Rony já estava com as orelhas vermelhas quando se virou de costas para ela, e posicionou tudo que havia sido arrumado no canto do quarto.- O apartamento não é tão grande assim...só estou deixando minhas coisas separadas...

Foi a vez de Hermione corar. Pela primeira vez Rony estava realmente pensando no futuro. O estômago dela deu uma cambalhota que misturou ansiedade e medo.

Hermione não conseguiu observar Rony ajeitar as coisas, sentia que devia fazer algo. Começou a dobrar algumas cobertas que estavam nos pés da cama de Rony, depois empilhou os travesseiros e colocou ao lado da colcha favorita de Rony, dos Chudley Cannons.

Era estranho observar aquele garoto alto, que alguns anos atrás parecia tão desengonçado, ali na sua frente, tentando organizar tudo da melhor maneira, pensando provavelmente em quando Hermione voltaria de Hogwarts, e nos planos que ele pretendia para os dois.

Hermione levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a Rony. Ela agradeceu que ele estivesse de costas para ela, assim ela pôde observá-lo sem constrangimentos. Observou a movimentação de seus braços, que ainda apresentavam resquícios do quadribol, depois observou a luminosidade chegar aos seus cabelos ruivos. O jeito de Rony era o que mais fazia ela ter certeza de não estava errada em o achar atraente, tudo que ele fazia era de um jeito próprio. Talvez ela o conhecesse há tanto tempo que o amor que sentia por ele mascarava os defeitos. Talvez o nível de intimidade que haviam reunido, fazia ela sentir aquela necessidade física de se aproximar.

Enquanto erguia a mão direita e colocava sobre o ombro de Rony, uma pergunta inquietante gritava em sua mente: como eles conseguiam conter tudo aquilo que havia entre os dois? O que havia acontecido na sua casa, no seu quarto, só havia mostrado para ela como era sincero o sentimento de Rony: o respeito e a paciência do garoto com ela, a calma que ele havia transparecido para ela, mesmo ela sabendo que ele era tão inexperiente como ela própria. Gostava de pensar assim. Sabendo que os dois estavam trilhando aquele caminho juntos, estavam conhecendo todos aqueles sentimentos juntos.

Sentiu algo diferente. Um arrepio estranho perpassou seu corpo, uma ansiedade quase violenta fez seu corpo tremer levemente. Não era justo que ela e Rony estivessem convivendo na mesma casa e não pudessem ter um minuto como aquele a sós.

Rony finalmente parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para ela, retirando a mão de Hermione do seu ombro e segurando entre as suas.

- Acho que assim está bom. Só não queria deixar muito desorganizado.

Ele corou, Hermione sabia que o fato de ele estar deixando tudo em ordem era em parte, culpa dela.

- Onde o Harry foi?

Rony franziu a sobrancelha, pareceu intrigado.

- Ele e Gina decidiram treinar quadribol. Eu ia convidar você, pensei que poderíamos ir depois se...

Ele parou, vendo que o olhar de Hermione estava muito parado nele mesmo. Os olhos dela não estavam no seu rosto naquele momento, ela parecia observar a maneira como o peito do garoto subia e descia com a respiração.

Hermione tentava justificar todas aquelas sensações no seu corpo, mas talvez a mágica do momento fosse não haver explicações racionais. Seu corpo reagia a presença do ruivo, eles ali, sozinhos, servia para provar para ela como era necessário ter autocontrole. Algo que ela não havia tido no dia que havia tomado coragem de beijá-lo pela primeira vez, ou quando havia deixado o relacionamento deles tomar o próximo passo.

Ela olhou para Rony sorrindo. O garoto não estava entendendo nada, provavelmente. Ela não se importou. Ficou na ponta dos pés e com um movimento rápido colou seus lábios sem deixar espaço para reação nenhuma por parte do ruivo.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ainda surpreso com aquele beijo sem explicação de Hermione, Rony tentava fazer seu cérebro analisar a situação. Na verdade, a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era pensar. Não queria raciocinar, queria ser levado pelos instintos. Fazia muito tempo que ele e Hermione haviam tido a oportunidade de ficarem assim, apenas os dois.

Rony tentou se lembrar o que havia o feito tomar a iniciativa, aquele dia na casa de Hermione. Lembrou com um peso na consciência do vinho que havia tomado. Não havia bebida alcoólica naquele momento e, mesmo assim, ele sentia que não deveria parar.

Acompanhou os movimentos de Hermione, respondendo o beijo à altura. Aquilo o lembrou muito o primeiro beijo que haviam trocado, a maneira como Hermione havia se jogado em seus braços, a surpresa que havia sido se dar conta de que tinham finalmente admitido o que sentiam. Será que Hermione tinha consciência do que o fazia sentir?

Rony afastou o rosto brevemente, Hermione tentou se aproximar novamente dele.

- Mione...- a voz de Rony era quase um sussurro.

A garota olhou assustada para ele, talvez se perguntando porque ele havia parado.

Ela soltou-se dos braços dele, passando a mão pelos cabelos, incrivelmente vermelha. Rony sabia que ela estava ansiosa: estava evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

- D-desculpa...não quero atrapalhar você...- a garota sussurrou, sem o olhar nos olhos.

Ele já havia acabado de organizar tudo e mesmo que não tivesse chego ao fim, aquele beijo de Hermione havia varrido para muito longe sua concentração em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela.

Rony tirou a varinha do bolso e com um gesto quase brusco fechou a porta do quarto com um estrondo. Hermione parecia ter dado um pulo de susto quando mirou a porta fechada. No instante seguinte, ela encarou o ruivo, um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Rony não saberia responder para onde estava jogando sua varinha, só sabia que precisava dos dois braços livres para puxar Hermione para si. Uma mão na cintura da garota e a outra na sua nuca, ele inclinou-se em direção a ela e a beijou, tentando manter a calma e o controle, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível.

Hermione parecia satisfeita com o resultado que obterá beijando Rony primeiramente, já havia lançado os dois braços ao redor de seu pescoço, suas mãos procurando a nuca de Rony, seus dedos se perdendo em seu cabelo ruivo.

Rony não conseguia controlar seu corpo, o gosto de Hermione em sua boca servia como um apelo, era um grito silencioso de seu próprio corpo reagindo a presença dela. Ergueu a garota do chão em um movimento rápido, sentindo o aperto em seu pescoço aumentar. Hermione não esperou por uma maior segurança, passou as duas pernas ao redor do corpo de Rony, intensificando o abraço, auxiliando na distribuição de seu peso, para que Rony não precisasse largá-la logo.

Rony moveu-se com apenas alguns passos, procurando um apoio. O beijo não era quebrado nem por ele nem por Hermione. Sentiu que as costas de Hermione haviam encontrado a parede, diminuiu um pouco a força com que a segurava e sentiu, como resposta, um aperto quase forte nas laterais de seu corpo, feito pelas pernas de Hermione.

Desistindo da idéia de permanecer ali, Rony inclinou seu corpo dando apoio novamente para Hermione. Impedindo que ela saísse de sua posição, ele deu passos largos em direção a sua cama. Hermione enroscara as mãos em seu cabelo e puxava o corpo do ruivo com as pernas, não deixando que ele se afastasse nem um milímetro.

Ele se deitou sobre ela, quase se sentindo obediente por não afastar seu corpos. Aproveitando as mãos agora livres, ele começou a trilhar um caminho pelo corpo de Hermione, diferente do que havia feito das outras vezes, querendo provocá-la como se pudesse se vingar, por ela conseguir o alterar tanto. Sua mão viajou da coxa da garota para sua barriga, apalpou fortemente as laterais de seu corpo, Hermione deixara escapar um ruído contido dos lábios.

Não era mais possível saber quem era quem, estavam tão unidos e tão próximos. As mãos de Hermione também estavam no corpo de Rony agora e ele sorriu, enquanto afastava seus lábios, gostando da maneira com que Hermione lidava com a situação.

_Como podia ter aguentado todo aquele tempo?_

Os lábios de Rony percorriam todo o pescoço de Hermione, enquanto ele sentia, satisfeito, o corpo da garota reagindo ao contato próximo dele. As mãos de Rony não paravam sua viagem, Hermione é que parecia mais quieta agora, aparentemente tentando controlar sua respiração, enquanto levava suas duas mãos para a nuca de Rony, em um gesto que ele entendeu perfeitamente bem.

Rony pressionou o corpo fortemente contra o dela, enquanto mordia muito de leve a pele exposta do pescoço da garota. O corpo de Hermione parecia ter sido colado ao seu, ela puxou o rosto do ruivo de um jeito quase violento, colando seus lábios em resposta à maneira como ele conseguia alterá-la e com um movimento rápido, antes que Rony percebesse, ela estava em cima dele agora.

Então, era Hermione que tinha o controle da situação. Foi a vez dela usar o peso de seu próprio corpo para poder observar o descontrole de Rony, eram as mãos dela que tinham liberdade de explorar o corpo do ruivo.

Por mais surpreso que estivesse com o modo como Hermione estava reagindo, Rony não se sentia tentado a parar. Sentiu, com certo sobressalto, a mão de Hermione por debaixo da camiseta que vestia, os dedos pequenos da garota trilharam um caminho que o testaria mais do que qualquer coisa: percorreram seu peito, pararam em sua barriga e brincaram receosos, abaixo de seu umbigo.

Rony sentiu um som, quase como um rosnar que saiu de dentro de seu peito, escapando de sua boca. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, tentando alcançar as mãos de Hermione, que pareciam determinadas a testá-lo. Ele puxou a garota, violentamente, para que voltasse a beijá-lo e a virou de lado, tentando colocar seu peso novamente sobre ela.

As pernas de Hermione enroscadas em seu corpo impediam que Rony voltasse a dominar a cena. As mãos ansiosas da garota, agora o puxavam para muito perto, enquanto ela movia o quadril em direção a ele. Ele sabia que ela deveria estar rindo internamente com o que estava causando.

Deduziu que não deveria temer ser parado por ela, deixou sua mão passear livremente pela coxa da garota, apertando levemente a sua pele. Deslizou a mão por debaixo da roupa de Hermione, encontrando segurança para poder tirar as peças que ela estava vestindo. Hermione não pareceu, em nenhum momento, tentada a pará-lo. Pelo contrário: respondeu da mesma maneira, tirando o que Rony estava vestindo.

O contado de pele com pele causou a mesma reação de ambos, com a mesma intensidade. Sabiam que a primeira vez em que haviam estado assim havia sido especial. Mas sabiam que a segunda poderia ser muito melhor: sem todo constrangimento, medos e insegurança.

Hermione estava tão segura, Rony não tinha porque sentir receio de nada. Gostava de pensar que todas aquelas atitudes de Hermione, naquele momento, eram reflexo do que ele havia a feito sentir naquela primeira vez.

Sem parar de beijá-la, Rony deixou suas mãos se perderem em seus cabelos, que agora emanavam um perfume mais marcante ainda e com a certeza de que ela queria o mesmo que ele, ele rolou seu corpo por sobre o dela. As duas mãos, agora experientes do ruivo, puxaram o corpo de Hermione, impedindo qualquer afastamento, acabando com qualquer distância que ainda pudesse haver.

_- Flashback-_

**- Hermione Granger-**

Não queria _realmente _olhar aquela carta de Vítor Krum. Sabia que o garoto provavelmente estava esperando uma resposta, já que ela havia recebido antes de sair de casa.

Ela suspirou, olhando para o envelope. Gina estava deitada em sua cama, os olhos no teto, aparentemente sem perceber qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao seu redor.

Hermione abriu a carta, rasgando um pedaço. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o papel, feliz de que pelo menos não precisaria decifrar o que o garoto havia escrito: ele provavelmente havia feito isso com um dicionário de inglês do lado. Seu nome estava escrito corretamente também, obviamente, considerando que ela mesma escrevera para ele, juntamente com seu endereço:aparentemente era mais fácil reproduzir a escrita do que a pronúncia.

Quando percebeu que aquela lembrança traria Rony aos seus pensamentos novamente, Hermione tratou de se levantar e achar algum pergaminho para que pudesse responder. Odiando-se por não dar o valor merecido a correspondência de Krum, ela respondeu ao que era perguntado e antes do que havia previsto, a carta já estava devidamente endereçada e no instante seguinte, já havia sumido da casa, buscando seu destino. Assim como também fugiu dos pensamentos de Hermione, que tinha coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar.

Porém, o tempo foi passando e quanto mais os dias se arrastavam mais Hermione tinha certeza de que sua história com Rony não iria para frente. O garoto mal a encarou nos dias que se seguiram, e ela não pôde culpá-lo: depois de ter escutado aquelas palavras de Fred e Jorge, ela mesma sentia-se sem graça de puxar conversa com o ruivo.

Quando eram forçados a permanecerem no mesmo lugar, Hermione tentava tornar a convivência o mais agradável possível.

- Pelo jeito Roniquinho não está querendo terminar com a louça!- a voz de Fred ecoou na cozinha e no instante seguinte, Hermione olhou para Rony, querendo saber que reação teria.

Sirius havia erguido os olhos do Profeta Diário que tinha em mãos e sorria para os garotos. Aparentemente, até mesmo discussões pequenas como aquela faziam ele se lembrar de que pelo menos tinha companhia naquela casa sombria.

- Eu já acabei de lavar! Não vou secar tudo isso também! Vocês poderiam ao menos me ajudar, considerando que em apenas alguns segundos teriam terminado se...- mas Rony jamais terminou o que estava falando.

- Nada disso, Rony! Você precisa aprender do modo dos trouxas também, não é? Ou como você acha que vai se virar no mundo deles?- Jorge cutucou Fred ao terminar a provocação e ambos deram risadinhas.

Hermione voltou a arrumação das prateleiras, vendo que não deveria realmente forçar o contato com Rony. Os gêmeos estavam ali o tempo inteiro para lhe incomodar, ela não queria que o garoto apenas se sentisse pior.

Mais tarde no seu quarto, quando estava prestes a descer para o jantar, Rony apareceu na porta.

- Acabei de responder à Harry...- apenas aquela frase fez Hermione ter certeza de que poderia conversar com calma.

- E então...? Como você acha que ele está lidando com tudo?

Rony moveu-se lentamente e se sentou na cama dela, passando a mão pelos olhos, parecia estar com muito sono. Ou talvez fosse apenas falta de sono: Hermione não saberia dizer.

- Ele deve estar uma fera com a gente...- Rony abaixou os olhos.

- Talvez...mas você não estaria? Todo esse tempo recebendo apenas notícias vagas? Preso no mundo dos trouxas...?

Rony deu de ombros.

- Não posso julgá-lo...mas Dumbledore nos fez jurar...

- Eu sei, Rony...- Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele.- Mas não sei se essa é a melhor maneira de lidar com a situação...continuo dizendo que ele ainda vai fazer alguma besteira...

Rony virou o rosto bruscamente para ela.

- Por que você continua afirmando isso?- mas a voz dele não parecia nervosa.

- Ah, Rony! Vai completar um mês que estamos aqui! Um mês!- ela desviou o olhar.- Pode ter passado rápido para nós...mas para o Harry...

Ele pareceu ponderar o que ela havia falado. Não parecia realmente preocupado com o que Harry fosse fazer. Talvez só estivesse tentando forçar uma conversa entre eles. Parecia mais alegre de ver que poderiam conversar sem maiores constrangimentos.

- É, Mione...acho que você tem razão...-ele se levantou e virou o corpo para encarar a garota.- Vamos descer?

Ela apenas fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e o acompanhou. Desceram a escada em silêncio, mas Hermione era tomada por um sentimento de calmaria, pela primeira vez em dias. Depois de todo aquele escândalo dos gêmeos, no dia do chocolate quente, que havia deixado Rony extremamente sem graça, era bom saber que poderiam voltar a ter o que já haviam construído até então.

(...)

**- Ronald Weasley-**

- Ele chega hoje, não é?- a voz ansiosa de Hermione alcançou seus ouvidos, vinda da janela do quarto.

- Pelo que sei, Hermione...mas não temos muita certeza, não é? Você sabe como andam as coisas...

Rony não gostou de observar a marcha nervosa da amiga, que caminhava de um lado a outro do quarto. Não gostava de observar toda aquela empolgação no rosto da amiga, apenas porque logo Harry estaria com eles. Claro que ele ficava feliz de ver o amigo também, mas a pergunta que não lhe deixava em paz era: será que Hermione ficava naquele estado quando sabia que iria vê-lo? Ele, Rony? O amigo nada famoso de Harry Potter?

- Sua mãe falou disso o dia inteiro...só pode ser hoje...

- Eu sei...mas isso depende dos aurores, não é?- Rony falou emburrado, observando Hermione sentar-se ao lado dele na cama.

- Mas eles não apareceram por aqui hoje!- a voz dela era quase esganiçada.

Sem perceber, Rony já havia levantado da cama e caminhado em direção a porta. Não sabia onde iria, não queria realmente sair do quarto. Pensamentos nada agradáveis o tomaram: havia sido humilhado pelos seus próprios irmãos, Hermione havia escutado eles falaram que Rony era lerdo, que não tomava nenhuma atitude. Depois, havia o fato de Hermione provavelmente saber àquela altura que ele havia levado o chocolate quente, aquela noite, até o quarto dela, apenas para forçar uma conversa, para que pudesse se entender. Somado a tudo isso, haviam os episódios do seu quarto ano que ele nem gostava de lembrar. Tudo havia ficado tão claro e de repente havia estagnado, dando a impressão para Rony de que nada mudaria. Sentia-se um idiota. Um idiota que estava começando a admitir para si mesmo que o que sentia pela melhor amiga não iria embora.

Rony observou Pichitinho voar alegremente pelo quarto, parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Ele bufou irritado, a ave conseguia tirá-lo do sério, mais do que ele já estava. Hermione olhou para Rony naquele momento, parecia querer entender o que ele estava sentindo.

Rony tentou desviar o olhar, mas a garota parecia ter desenvolvido uma técnica ao longo daqueles anos, parecia que estava enxergando através dele.

A porta se abriu e Hermione instintivamente pulou, os dois perderam aquele contato visual que instantes antes estava lhes dizendo tantas coisas. Rony já estava se virando para ver quem havia novamente interrompido algo que poderia ser muito mais do que uma simples conversa (se ele não fosse tão cabeça-dura e deixasse as coisas claras para Hermione), um gritinho histérico se seguiu a um barulho estrondoso de passos. A garota passou por ele como um borrão.

Quando Rony se virou, Hermione estava abraçada com uma pessoa muito sem graça, que parecia ser Harry. Seu estômago deu uma leve despencada: ele nunca era recepcionado daquela maneira empolgada. Pichitinho voava ao redor deles, Rony pensava seriamente em arrancar a cabeça da ave.

- HARRY! Rony, ele está aqui, Harry está aqui!- Hermione quase gritava.

Rony estava feliz de ver o amigo, de saber que a partir daquele momento ele teria companhia. Mas sua mente, como sempre em outra sintonia, formulava diversas hipóteses do porque Hermione sempre agir diferente em relação a ele. Se ela correspondesse aos seus sentimentos, certamente não se importaria de demonstrar tudo aquilo? Ou se importaria?

Talvez ele tivesse magoado a garota a tal ponto de que a exacerbação de tudo aquilo que havia entre eles deveria partir dele. Única e _exclusivamente_ dele.

(...)

Talvez com a chegada de Harry as coisas fossem melhorar. Como sempre, Rony estava enganado ao pensar aquilo.

- Quem é Monstro?- Harry parecia sinceramente curioso.

- O elfo doméstico que mora aqui- Rony respondeu- Doido de pedra. Nunca conheci nenhum igual.

Hermione franzia a testa para ele.

- Ele não é doido de pedra, Rony.

_Oh, não_. Rony pensou. _Lá vamos nós de novo._

- A ambição da vida dele é ter a cabeça cortada e montada em uma placa como fizeram com a mãe dele- ela já estava conseguindo irritá-lo- Isso é normal, Mione?

Não aguentava quando a garota começava com aquela história de apoio aos elfos.

- Bem...bem, ele não tem culpa de ser um pouquinho esquisito.

Rony girou os olhos e olhou para Harry

- Hermione ainda não desistiu do _fale..._- ele tentou falar baixo, sabia que a amiga era sensível em relação àquele assunto. Como ela podia perder tempo com algo tão inútil?

- Não é FALE! É fundo de apoio a liberação dos elfos. Eu não sou a única, Dumbledore também diz que devemos tratar bem Monstro.

Conseguira tirar a garota do sério, como sempre. Talvez fosse um dom. Um dom que ele não havia encontrado nenhuma utilidade realmente. Ainda.

- Sei, sei. Vamos estou morto de fome.- foi a coisa mais inteligente que pensou em dizer.

Era melhor finalizar o assunto, antes que Hermione perdesse a razão e obrigasse os garotos a fazer os trabalhos que eram designados ao Monstro.

(...)

Alguém havia feito uma piada. Só podia ser isso: uma piada!

Rony olhava atordoado para sua própria carta: lá dizia claramente, havia sido nomeado _monitor_.

Estava parcialmente consciente de que Fred, Jorge e Harry estavam conversando, em algum lugar naquele quarto. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia se mover. Alguém logo iria apontar para ele e dizer que haviam endereçado a carta a pessoa errada. Ou será que...

A imagem de Dumbledore conversando com ele e Hermione no dia que haviam chego à Ordem tomou sua mente. Não era tão impossível assim que ele tivesse sido nomeado monitor! Se isso era decidido apenas por McGonagall ou se Dumbledore interferia nas decisões, ele não sabia.

- Que há com você, Rony?- Fred falou, sem usar o tom usual de ironia.

Rony tinha a boca meio aberta, ainda olhando a carta para saber se estava endereçada certo.

- Qual é o problema?- Fred parecia impaciente quando espiou o pergaminho por cima do ombro do irmão. A boca dele se escancarou.- Monitor? _Monitor_?

Ele falava quase como se fosse ofensivo alguém mais da família virar monitor.

Jorge pulou e puxou a carta da mão de Rony, virando-a de cabeça para baixo. Um distintivo vermelho e dourado caiu em sua mão. Rony sentiu uma euforia estranha se apoderar dele.

- Nem pensar- Jorge falou em tom de desprezo.

- Houve um engano- Fred agora erguia a carta contra a luz- Ninguém com juízo perfeito nomearia Rony monitor.

Os gêmeos olharam para Harry. Rony acompanhou o olhar.A cena estava começando a lhe dar náuseas.

- Achamos que só podia ser você- Fred falou para Harry.

- Achamos que Dumbledore teria de escolher você- Jorge estava indignado. O estômago de Rony dava cambalhotas incômodas.

As vozes dos gêmeos começaram a se misturar e Rony não queria mais saber quem falava o que.

- Depois de vencer o torneio tribruxo e tudo o mais...

- Suponho que toda essa historia de loucura deve ter contado pontos contra ele...

- É...é você criou muita confusão, cara. Bem, pelo menos um de vocês entendeu as prioridades deles corretamente.

-_ Monitor_...Roniquinho, o monitor.

- Ah, mamãe vai dar _náuseas_- Jorge atirava o distintivo de volta para Rony.

Rony segurou aquilo como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. Olhou, e com todo cuidado estendeu a Harry, implorando com um olhar por uma confirmação.

Mal ele largara o distintivo, a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Rony viu Hermione ali, ficou paralisado sem entender bem o porque. A garota correu até eles, as bochechas vermelhas. Trazia o mesmo envelope que eles haviam recebido na mão.

- Você, você recebeu?

Rony tentava racionar. Ao ver a garota correndo, intimamente imaginara que receberia um abraço, como aquele que Harry havia ganhado no momento que chegara à sede da Ordem.

Hermione olhava para a mão de Harry agora, um grito ensurdecedor fez Rony ter certeza que aquela cena não iria terminar bem. Sentia sua raiva começar a borbulhar.

- Eu sabia!- ela brandia a carta- Eu também, Harry, eu também!

- Não- Harry falara rápido, devolvendo o distintivo a Rony- Foi o Rony e não eu.

Nada do que o amigo dissesse apagaria da memória de Rony os gritos de Hermione, empolgada achando que Harry também seria monitor. Rony não queria pensar naquele distintivo que tinha em sua mão, sua vontade era de jogá-lo longe.

- E... o que?- Hermione parecia não entender. A raiva de Rony só aumentava. Ela parecia realmente acreditar que Harry havia sido o escolhido. Mas fora ele, Rony, pela primeira vez havia sido o escolhido para algo!

- Rony é o monitor e não eu.- Harry continuava a falar, Rony sentia o corpo inteiro anestesiado.

- _Rony?-_ Hermione tinha o queixo caído- Mas...você tem certeza? Quero dizer...

Rony se virou tão rapidamente para olhá-la que sentiu seu pescoço estralar. A garota estava muito vermelha quando encarou seus olhos de volta. Ele lhe lançou uma expressão de desafio.

- É o meu nome que está na carta.- usou o tom mais frio que pôde. Como ela podia agir daquele jeito? Não era impossível que alguém o escolhesse para variar, ou era? Isso queria dizer que ela pensava, como todos os outros, que Rony perto de Harry simplesmente não existia?

- Eu...eu...bem...uau! Parabéns, rony! É realmente...

- Inesperado- Jorge tentou ajudar a garota.

Rony não desviava o olhar. Hermione ficava cada vez mais vermelha, aquilo estava começando a acalmá-lo. Queria que ela ficasse constrangida. Queria que ela lembrasse de tudo que já havia acontecido.

Se ela achava que Harry era tão superior, por que não fora chorar para ele as mágoas do Baile de Inverno do período letivo anterior? Por que fizera questão de lhe jogar na cara todas aquelas verdades? Por que havia deixado tudo tão claro, dado tanto a entender? Para depois vir com a cara lavada e lhe cuspir na cara que Harry era muito melhor que ele? Que ela nunca havia enxergado o amigo sardento e ruivo do menino que sobreviveu?

- Não- Hermione tinha os olhos levemente úmidos, tamanha era a vergonha que sentia. Olhava nervosa para Rony, querendo que ele entendesse seu pedido de desculpas.- Não, não é que...Rony fez montes de...ele realmente...

Ele não queria escutar. Parecia que algo havia quebrado. Ele não sabia explicar exatamente o que estava sentindo.

A porta se abriu um pouco mais e a Sra. Weasley entrou de marcha a ré trazendo uma pilha de vestes recém-lavadas.

- Gina me disse que as listas de material afinal chegaram...- ela falou sem olhar para eles.

Rony queria que o mundo parasse para que ele pudesse descer. Iria começar tudo de novo. Será que sua mãe, pelo menos, iria acreditar que ele havia sido escolhido?

(...)

-Então, vamos arranjar uma cabine?- convidou Harry.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Hum- falou Rony

-Nós...bem...Rony e eu temos de ir para o carro dos monitores- Hermione continuou, extremamente sem jeito.

Rony não olhava para Harry, tentava concentrar sua atenção nas unhas da mão esquerda. Estava se sentindo um completo idiota, pensando na amizade deles como uma espécie de rivalidade. Harry já estava passando por um momento difícil, toda aquela revolta e aqueles sentimentos estranhos estavam tomando o amigo.

- Ah- Harry falou, baixinho.- Certo. Ótimo.

- Acho que não temos de ficar lá a viagem inteira. Nossas cartas dizem que vamos receber instruções dos monitores –chefes e depois patrulhar os corredores de tempos em tempos.

- Ótimo. Bom, eu...eu talvez veja vocês mais tarde, então.

- É, com certeza- Rony olhou ansioso para o amigo.- É chato ter de ir para lá, eu preferia...mas temos de ir...quero dizer, não estou me divertindo, não sou o Percy.

- Sei que você não é- Harry riu. Rony foi tomado por uma sensação maior de culpa. Tinha sentido raiva do amigo em alguns momentos e lá estava ele, sempre disposto a esboçar um sorriso e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Ele e Hermione saíram arrastando os malões, Bichento e Pichí em direção à frente do trem. O coração de Rony parecia pesado no peito: talvez fosse Harry mesmo que devesse estar ali, no seu lugar.

- Não se preocupe, Rony...- a voz de Hermione era cautelosa.- Harry vai entender...ele só está, ahn...com muitos problemas...

- Sei...- Rony não olhava a amiga nos olhos.- Não deve ser fácil para ele...

Ele queria completar a frase, admitir para Hermione que sentia-se culpado por sentir tudo aquilo, por desconfiar de que deveria ser rival do amigo.

- Ei, agora que me dei conta!- Hermione sorriu abertamente para ele. Rony sentiu as bochechas corarem.- Você vai ter muita vantagem quando estivermos em Hogwarts! Você cresceu com Fred e Jorge, está a um passo à frente de todos nós no quesito evitar brincadeiras e armadilhas!

- Não sei se isso conta como ponto positivo para um bom monitor.- Rony não conseguia pensar em nada inteligente para falar. Hermione não dissera nada de mais, mas ele sabia que a amiga estava tentando se redimir com ele, isso o deixava levemente ansioso.

- Pode ser que conte alguns pontos...- Hermione olhou para a frente, acelerando o passo.- Suas qualidades certamente contam pontos, Rony.

Ele viu que a garota estava incrivelmente corada, e agora tentava a todo custo chegar a cabine dos monitores antes que ele pudesse pará-la para questionar o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo. Sorriu internamente, enquanto seguia Hermione.

(...)

Estavam saindo da sala de História da Magia.

- E como seria- Hermione falava, friamente- se este ano eu me recusasse a emprestar minhas anotações a vocês?

- Não passaríamos nos N.O.M´s. Se você quiser ter isso pesando na sua consciência, Mione...- Rony falou antes que a garota pudesse começar um sermão.

- Ora, seria bem merecido. Vocês nem ao menos tentam escutar o que ele diz, tentam?

- Tentamos.- Rony olhou para Hermione. Sentia que deveria pagar a garota na mesma moeda, lançando indiretas ou talvez diretas, para que ela se lembrasse de tudo que haviam conversado na Sede da Ordem.- Só que não temos o seu cérebro _nem_ a sua memória _nem_ a sua concentração... você é simplesmente mais inteligente do que nós...você acha bonito esfregar isso na cara da gente?

- Ah, não me venha com essa baboseira.- ela já saíra a frente deles para o pátio molhado, querendo esconder um sorriso. Rony viu e evitou olhar para Harry, que observava a cena calado. Hermione gostara do elogio. Não era tão difícil ser agradável com ela. Sentia-se melhor quando arrancava sorrisos da garota.

**-Hermione Granger-**

Agora Cho se aproximava deles e Hermione parecia apreensiva, olhando para Harry para ver a reação do amigo. Tentava olhar para o lado e fingir que não estava escutando a conversa deles. Rony olhava para algo nas vestes da Corvinal, sem prestar atenção ao que os dois conversavam.

- Isso é um emblema dos Tornados?- apontara para as vestes de Cho.- Você não torce para eles, torce?

- Torço- Hermione virou para Rony querendo que o amigo entendesse a indireta com o olhar.

- Você sempre torceu por eles, ou só depois que começaram a ganhar destaque na divisão?

- Torço por eles desde que tinha seis anos de idade. Em todo o caso...a gente se vê, Harry.

Hermione ficara com a boca aberta. Controlando a raiva, olhou novamente para Rony.

- Você não tem um pingo de sensibilidade!

- Quê? Eu só perguntei a ela se...

- Você não percebeu que ela queria falar com Harry sozinha?- parecia tão óbvio para ela, como Rony poderia ter deixado aquele detalhe passar despercebido?

- E daí? Podia ter falado, eu não estava impedindo...

- Droga, por que você estava atacando a garota por causa do time de quadribol?

- Atacando? Eu não estava atacando a Cho, estava só...

- Quem se _importa_ se ela torce pelos Tornados?- Hermione sabia que estava quase gritando.

- Ah, nem vem, metade das pessoas que a gente vê usando esses emblemas só os compraram na última temporada...

- E que _diferença_ faz?

- Quer dizer que não são fãs de verdade, só estão aproveitando a onda...- Rony parecia estar levemente corado agora, mas a raiva de Hermione não diminuía.

- A sineta- Harry, como na maioria das vezes, cortara a discussão dos dois. Porém, assim que conseguira um pouco de ar, Hermione já havia se aproximado de Rony e sussurrava zangada para o garoto, tentando fazer com que Harry não escutasse, enquanto trilhavam o caminho para as masmorras.

- Ah, Rony, por favor! Você não viu o modo como a Cho olhou para Harry?- Hermione balançou a cabeça.- Ok, Ok...você não tem sensibilidade para tal...mas você certamente já percebeu como o seu _melhor amigo_ olha para ela!

- Hermione, eu não estava fazendo nada! Eu só perguntei...

- Você interrompeu uma conversa que a garota poderia estar planejando há _séculos_!- Hermione girou os olhos para o teto.

- Ah, é? Como você sabe? Você tem uma enciclopédia do pensamento humano por acaso, hein?-Rony olhou zangado para a amiga.

- Não.- Hermione sentiu o rosto corar.- Não é necessário uma enciclopédia para ter empatia.

Ela virou o rosto, evitando o olhar de Rony.

- Unf...se você sabe _exatamente _o que ela está sentindo então quem sabe você me explica antes de começar a me atacar com todas essas acusações?

Hermione se virou para ele, preocupada com o fato de Harry poder escutar o que ela estava falando, mas o garoto já passara a frente deles, caminhando em direção à masmorra.

- Como _você_ mesmo me disse uma vez, Ronald Weasley...- Hermione crispava os punhos.-...se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer.

Deixando Rony com seus pensamentos, Hermione teve que aguentar a aula de Snape com todas aquelas emoções dentro de si.

- Eu realmente pensei que talvez ele fosse melhorar um pouquinho este ano...-ela falava, após a aula de Snape, enquanto começavam a jantar- Quero dizer...sabe...- olhara cautelosa para os lados- agora que ele está na Ordem e tudo.

- Cogumelos venenosos não muda sua natureza- Rony olhou para a amiga e continou- Em todo o caso, eu sempre achei Dumbledore meio matusquela por confiar em Snape. Onde está a prova de que ele realmente parou de trabalhar para Você-Sabe-quem?

- Acho que Dumbledore provavelmente tem muitas provas mesmo que não as revele a você...- Hermione já estava começando a perder a cabeça.

- Ah, calem a boca, vocês dois...- a voz de Harry a sobressaltou. Os dois olharam surpresos para o amigo- Será que não podem dar um tempo?Sempre brigando um com o outro, estão me enlouquecendo- largara o empadão pela metade atirando a mochila nas costas. Saiu, deixando os dois sentados.

Hermione olhava para o prato de Harry abandonado, tentando entender a fúria repentina do amigo.

- O que você acha que aconteceu com ele?- ela perguntou para Rony.

O garoto não parecia querer papo.

- Se você não me atacasse o tempo inteiro, certamente ele ainda estaria aqui.

- Eu? Atacando você?- Hermione largara seu garfo.- Acho que seria legal se Harry parasse de descontar a raiva dele na gente...

- Ah, vamos parar, OK.- Rony se inclinou sobre a mesa, evitando o olhar dela.- Se nem Harry aguenta mais as nossas brigas...imagine como está meu ouvido depois de você me passar lições de moral o tempo todo...

Hermione se calou, perdendo completamente a fome.

- D-desculpe, eu...- ela sentiu o rosto corar. Suspirou e olhou para o teto do salão principal, querendo juntar coragem.- Estou sempre falando...sempre tentando evitar essas brigas...

- Qual é o problema com a gente?- Rony já estava a encarando, os olhos postos nos dela, sem parecer se importar com o público que poderia observar a cena.

Hermione já abrira a boca para falar, mas o ruivo não esperou uma resposta. Levantou-se bruscamente e se afastou dela, talvez querendo que dessa vez fosse a vez dela filosofar um pouco sobre tudo que lhes acontecera.

(...)

** - Ronald Weasley-**

Planejara treinar quadribol, o tempo é que não parecia colaborar. Se queria mesmo entrar para o time, precisava tomar providências.

-...você tem consciência de que temos de escrever três trabalhos, praticar os Feitiços de Desaparição para a McGonagall, treinar um contra feitiço para o Flitwick, terminar o desenho do tronquilho e começar aquele diário idiota de sonhos para a Trelawney?

Rony gemeu ao ouvir isso, erguendo os olhos para o teto.

- _E_ parece que vai chover.

- Que é que isso tem a ver com os nossos deveres de casa?- Hermione olhou curiosa para o amigo.

- Nada- Rony sentiu as orelhas corarem. Era como se Hermione soubesse o que ele estava planejando.

Aquele dia, ele apenas pegara a vassoura, dando apenas uma volta voando, e o tempo começara a piorar. Desistindo, voltou para a sala comunal onde encontrou Hermione. A garota apenas observou enquanto ele se sentou ao seu lado. Não fez mais perguntas, ele ficou feliz que ela começasse a respeitar um pouco os sentimentos dele.

- Você precisa terminar os deveres.- a garota falou, descansando a pena que segurava.

- Eu sei.- Rony suspirou cansado, precisava treinar mais do que estava treinando para conseguir passar nos testes para o time.

- Não quero que isso soe como um sermão.- Hermione corou, olhando para ele.

- Tudo bem...eu entendi...

Rony recostou-se no sofá e suspirou, sem se importar com os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento.

Quando virou deparou-se com Hermione o encarando. Ao perceber que seu olhar era correspondido, a garota corou e virou o rosto.

- Que foi, Mione?- ele endireitou-se.

- Ah, nada...- ela parecia analisar a roupa em desalinho dele, o cabelo despenteado.- Só estava me perguntando onde você...

Ela iria perguntar o que ele andava fazendo, tinha certeza. Hermione era sempre tão metida.

- ...ahn...esquece...

A garota evitou seu olhar, juntou seu material e migrou para a escada dos dormitórios. Rony observou ela partir, uma dúvida pairando no ar. Ela estava _realmente_ se esforçando para não parecer tão chata, ou ele estava imaginando coisas?

(...)

Queria tanto conseguir entender o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione, a garota parecia ficar mais difícil de decifrar conforme o tempo passara.

O teste de fogo seria naquele momento. A euforia de ter passado no teste, de ser nomeado goleiro da Grifinória, fora substituída por uma ansiedade sem tamanho: a reação de Hermione. Queria saber como ela reagiria a sua vitória, se ela iria compará-lo com Harry, se ela demonstraria estar orgulhosa.

Uma festa tomava a sala comunal. Rony percorreu com os olhos, procurando Hermione entre as pessoas que começavam a descer dos dormitórios e chegar pela entrada do retrato.

Ela estava em um canto, parecendo alheia a bagunça, percorrendo com os olhos um livro. Rony fez o caminho até ela rapidamente, um sorriso no rosto.

Ele não precisou falar nada para Hermione erguer os olhos e perceber que ele estava ali. A reação da garota o pegou de surpresa.

- Rony?

- Eu consegui.- ele falou, quase sem fôlego.- Sou o goleiro da Grifinória, Mione.

Tentou forçar o tom, parecer mais calmo. Conseguiu apenas um resultado quase infantil, falando de um modo doce que ele sabia que não pertencia à ele.

Hermione levantou com um pulo, as bochechas coradas. Rony sabia que ela não se importava quase nada com os assuntos relacionados a quadribol, mas antes que pudesse raciocinar direito, Hermione já começara a falar.

- Rony! Isso é incrível, parabéns!- ela sorria abertamente para ele.- Ah, fico muito contente por você!

Rony achou que ela iria o abraçar, mas o que se seguiu foi um silêncio constrangedor, ela continuava sorrindo para ele. Ele sabia que ela estava se esforçando para demonstrar tudo aquilo.

- Obrigado, Mione,

Os dois se olharam pelo que pareceu um longo minuto, e no instante seguinte Fred e Jorge conseguiam novamente acabar com o momento, puxando Rony pelos ombros para que ele abrisse uma cerveja amanteigada em comemoração.

(...)

- Como foi o treino?- a indiferença com que Hermione perguntava deixava Rony profundamente irritado.

- Foi...- Harry começou.

- Uma meleca- Rony falou, afundando na poltrona ao lado de Hermione.

O gelo que ela estivera dando em Rony, aquele dia, pareceu derreter.

- Bom, foi só o seu primeiro treino- dizia em tom de consolo- leva tempo para...

- Quem disse que fui eu que melei tudo?

- Ninguém- Hermione parecia espantada- Pensei...

-Você pensou que eu só podia estragar tudo?

- Não, é claro que não! Olhe, você disse que foi uma meleca, então eu só...

- Vou começar a fazer os deveres- Rony parecia enfurecido, saiu pisando duro em direção ao dormitório.

Ela parecia sinceramente feliz em saber que ele havia entrado para o time, porque fazia questão de lembrá-lo de que todos esperavam que ele ferrasse com tudo?

(...)

** - Hermione Granger-**

- Quase no fim?- Hermione olhou ansiosa para Rony, não queria soar como uma chefe que exige a finalização em dia de um trabalho requisitado.

- Não- Rony respondeu, secamente.

- A lua maior de Júpiter é Ganimedes e não Calisto.- Hermione falou, observando os deveres do garoto.

- Obrigado.- o garoto parecia realmente irritado.

- Desculpe, eu só...

- Eu sei, ótimo, você só veio até aqui para criticar...- Rony parecia realmente ofendido.

- Rony...

- Não tenho tempo para ouvir sermão, tá, Hermione. Estou até o pescoço...

- Não...olhe!

Hermes aparecera com a carta de Percy. Hermione leu juntamente com Rony, indignada. Não queria sentir pena de Rony, então forçou aqueles sentimentos a darem lugar a uma raiva de Percy, que fazia questão de frizar coisas nada agradáveis. Como ele podia escrever coisas daquele gênero para o irmão?

Harry e Rony já anunciavam que voltariam aos deveres. Ela olhou para Rony, querendo entender como era alguém crescer sendo comparado, nunca sendo o único, sempre tendo que competir com todos os irmãos. Como podiam querer que ele acabasse com a amizade que tinha com Harry? Observou o amigo, que parecia querer se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

- Ah, me dá isso aqui.

- Quê?- Rony olhou surpreso para ela.

- Me dá esses deveres, vou dar uma lida e corrigi-los.

- Você está falando sério? Ah, Hermione, você é uma salvação...que é que eu...

- O que vocês podem dizer é o seguinte: Prometemos que nunca mais deixaremos os deveres para a última hora- estendera as duas mãos para receber os trabalhos.

-Mil vezes obrigado, Hermione- Harry olhava admirado para a amiga.

Passara da meia-noite, Hermione rabiscava os erros nos trabalhos dos garotos.

-O.K, escreva aí- dizia Hermione a Rony, empurrando o trabalho para ele juntamente com uma folha escrita com sua letra- e depois acrescente a conclusão que fiz.

- Hermione, sinceramente, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci..- Rony falara com a voz fraca- e se eu tornar a ser grosseiro com você...

- Saberei que você voltou ao normal.- mas quando ouvira o elogio, o sono lhe fugira. Tentava focar em outra coisa, para não deixar transparecer tudo aquilo.- Harry, o seu está bom, exceto o pedacinho final. Acho que você deve ter entendido mal a Profª Sinistra. A Lua Europa é coberta de gelo, não de grelos...Harry?

A cabeça de Sirius estava fogo, cortando a concentração dos garotos e varrendo para longe o constrangimento por parte de Hermione devido ao elogio de Rony.

(...)

Hermione tentava fazer um reforço positivo com Harry, falando diversas coisas que saberia que iriam lembrar o amigo de que ele seria sim, um bom professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-... você foi a única pessoa no ano passado que conseguiu se livrar completamente da Maldição Imperius, você é capaz de produzir um Patrono, você sabe fazer uma quantidade de coisas que bruxos adultos não conseguem. O Vítor sempre disse...

Rony se vira depressa, parece dar um mau jeito no pescoço e o esfrega.

- É? Que foi que o Vitinho disse?

- Ho,ho- Hermione caçoou com a voz entediada- Disse que Harry sabia fazer coisas que nem ele sabia,e olha que estava cursando o último ano de Durmstrang.

Rony ficou olhando desconfiado.

- Você continua em contato com ele?

**- Ronald Weasley- **

- E se continuar?- ela manteve a voz calma, mas seu rosto estava corado- Posso ter um correspondente se...

- Ele não queria ser só seu correspondente- Rony sabia que usava um tom de acusação, mas não se importava. Como Hermione podia falar com tanta naturalidade do búlgaro que havia sido motivo de várias discussões entre eles?

Hermione sacodiu a cabeça. Rony continuou olhando para ela, tentando entender como a cabeça da garota funcionava. Sua teoria continuava firme e forte. Ele sabia que ela queira testá-lo. E estava conseguindo bons resultados.

(...)

- Mas, na verdade, quanto maior o número de pessoas melhor será, quero dizer, Miguel Córner e os amigos dele não teriam vindo se ele não estivesse saindo com a Gina...

Rony estava terminando de beber seu copo de cerveja amanteigada. Engasgou e cuspiu, olhando para Hermione.

- Ele está O QUE? Ele está saindo com...minha irmã está saindo...que é que você quer dizer, com Miguel Córner?

Hermione encarava Rony com um semblante confuso. Poderia estar querendo rir, ou esconder alguma raiva contida.

- Bom, é por isso que ele e os amigos vieram, acho, bom, é claro que estão interessados em aprender defesa, mas se Gina não tivesse contato a Miguel o que estava acontecendo...

- Quando foi que isso...quando foi que ela...?

_Sua irmã? Saindo com alguém? Sua irmãzinha mais nova?_ Não, não era possível. Todos os seus irmãos haviam feito sucesso com as garotas em Hogwarts, Fred e Jorge mesmo sempre aprontando conseguiam manter a popularidade entre o público feminino. Apenas ele, Rony, seria o solitário? O garoto imaturo que não era capaz de tomar alguma atitude para com a garota que gostava?

- Eles se conheceram no Baile de Inverno e se reencontraram no fim do ano passado- Hermione parara a porta da Escriba Penas Especiais- Humm...eu bem que gostaria de comprar uma pena nova- ela entrou na loja.

Rony não saía de perto dela. Precisava ter certeza de que sua irmã mais nova estava realmente saindo com alguém. O sentimento de saber aquilo não era nem um pouco agradável. Não era justo! Pela ordem das coisas, ele deveria ser o próximo a ser conhecido por ter uma namorada legal e bonita. Não que ele realmente pensasse naquilo. Mas por que se ofendia com o fato de todos os outros estarem arranjando companhias menos ele?

Seu pensamento começou a trabalhar: Harry e Cho, Gina e o tal de Miguel...Hermione e... Ao completar o pensamento, visualizando o par de Hermione como Krum, resolveu afastar todas aquelas baboseiras de sua mente.

- Qual deles era o Miguel?- perguntou furioso para Hermione.

- O moreno.- ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Não gostei dele.

- Grande novidade.- ela estava usando seu tom de deboche. _Ótimo_.

- Mas pensei que Gina gostasse do Harry!- ele seguia Hermione, querendo fazer um raciocínio lógico em sua mente, onde haveria um começo, um meio e um fim do amor platônico de Gina por Harry. Era tão mais simples quando ele pensava daquele jeito! Ele sabia que Harry jamais olharia para sua irmã mais nova, então estaria tudo bem. Não gostava de pensar em algum malandro saindo por aí com sua irmã.

Hermione o olhou com um tom de censura e sacudiu a cabeça

- Gina costumava gostar do Harry, mas desistiu já faz meses. Não que ela não goste de você, claro.- a garota acrescentou para Harry.

Rony ficou atordoado, encarando o nada. Será que apenas ele encarava o assunto _relacionamentos_ daquela maneira? Será que só ele travava quando se tratava em dar um passo adiante com Hermione? Ambos já sabiam o que sentiam, não haviam falado em voz alta, mas para ele estava tudo tão claro!

(...)

Hermione e Gina estavam agora sentadas na frente de Rony e Harry.

- Como você está se sentindo?- Gina tentou forçar um diálogo com Rony. Ele olhava para os pingos de leite que haviam sobrado do seu café da manhã. Queria poder sumir neles. Sentia que se abrisse a boca para responder a pergunta da irmã, corria o risco de vomitar o que quer que se chamasse o que estava revirando em seu estômago. Estava louco, não podia fazer parte do time! Não tinha coragem para isso!

- Ele está apenas nervoso- o tom de cuidado de Harry apenas fez o seu estômago revirar mais ainda. As pessoas estavam sentindo _pena_ dele. Pena do vexame que ele estava prestes a dar!

- Bom, isso é um bom sinal, eu nunca acho que você se sai tão bem nos exames se você não esta um pouco nervoso- a voz de Hermione o sobressaltou. Ela estava ali, ele tivera a nítida impressão de que ele havia vindo com sua irmã. Não soube explicar porque o que Hermione falava agora parecia acalmar mais do que o que todos os outros falavam.

-Oi- Luna estava ali. Ótimo. Mais pessoas para assistir sua derrota!- Eu estou torcendo pela Grifinória.

Seu estômago deu mais um nó. Ele não queria escutar mais nada. Tentou ficar alheio as conversas ao seu redor, se tentasse fixar seu olhar para algo tudo girava. Nunca havia sentido tanto nervosismo. Não podia ficar pior. Ou podia? Talvez depois, horas mais tarde, na sala comunal da Grifinória, rodeado por todos os seus colegas de casa o acusando com o olhar por ter sido o responsável pelo fracasso no jogo?

- Estaremos lá daqui a pouco- a voz de Harry chegou a ele- Rony só precisa comer alguma coisa.

Então estavam indo para o campo! E ele e Harry iriam em seguida? Ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás, não é? Suas pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina quando Harry decidiu que se Rony não comera nada até então, era melhor eles irem.

Hermione já estava ao lado de Harry, em pé. Rony não quis olhar, ela estava sussurrando algo para o amigo. Ótimo, pensou com raiva, não se importem em demonstrar que sentem pena de mim.

Rony se aproximou de Harry, sentia-se perdido e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. Viu o olhar de Hermione suavizar ao olhá-lo. A garota já estava se movendo, provavelmente para ir com os outros para as arquibancadas.

Quando Rony achou que ficaria a sós com Harry e poderia extravasar seus nervosismo longe dos outros, a voz de Hermione, _demasiadamente_ perto de seu rosto, fez seu coração dar um pulo.

- Boa sorte, Rony- ela ficou na ponta dos pés e, no instante seguinte, Rony sentiu os lábios quentes de Hermione em contato com a sua bochecha- e para você também, Harry.

Ele olhou para os dois, mas Hermione não beijou Harry como fizera com ele. A garota se afastou, deixando Rony completamente perturbado, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Por que seu peito parecia repentinamente mais leve? O aperto em seu coração havia diminuído, o nervosismo parecia ter dado lugar a uma ansiedade estranha. Hermione havia o beijado na frente de todos, sem se importar. Ok, havia sido um simples beijo no rosto...mas os dois tinham sempre um comportamento estranho, contido, quando estavam próximos! Ela repentinamente decidira que apoiá-lo naquele momento de nervosismo valia mais do que todas as brigas e mágoas do passado?

Sentiu-se mais animado enquanto cruzava o salão ao lado de Harry. Encostou a mão no lugar onde Hermione o beijara, querendo entender o que realmente havia acontecido, o que havia feito a garota tomar aquela atitude.

Sentiu-se intrigado. Até então, a perspectiva de que algo acontecesse entre os dois estava dentro de sua mente, nada de mais concreto ocorrerra e todas as vezes em que parecia que iriam se acertar, algo acontecia e mudava tudo de figura. Mas aquele beijo tão simples e sincero de Hermione, em um momento em que ela sabia que ele estava nervoso, por mais simples que tivesse sido, significava muito para o garoto.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Todo aquele nervosismo que vira estampado no rosto de Rony parecia ter sido passado para ela. Sentia uma euforia a lembrar de que tivera coragem para lhe dar um beijo de boa sorte antes do jogo. Pelo menos assim, Rony saberia que ela estaria ao seu lado, o apoiando.

Gostava de lembrar da cara de surpresa do ruivo quando ela se aproximou dele. Riu sozinha na arquibancada, tentando se concentrar no jogo enquanto os rugidos do leão do chapéu da Luna faziam questão de anunciar para quem a garota torcia.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rony, que agora era só um borrão vermelho e pequeno próximo aos três arcos da Grifinória. Suspirou, tentando pensar se realmente havia agido certo sendo tão impulsiva antes do jogo.

_Foi apenas um beijo de boa sorte_, pensou, e _é assim que Rony provavelmente interpretou._

Ou não?

(...)

Outra reunião da Armada de Dumbledore e como sempre, Hermione e Rony praticavam juntos.

Estava muito difícil se concentrar. Como era possível estuporar alguém sem realmente ter a intenção de fazê-lo? Aquele treinamento não estava sendo igual para eles. Não pelo menos do jeito que estava sendo para o resto dos alunos ali, que não paravam de agitar suas varinhas e cair em cima das almofadas estrategicamente colocadas para que ninguém se machucasse seriamente. Rony e Hermione demoravam muito mais tempo para realizar o feitiço, seu treinamento estava mais composto de longos contados visuais, que se olhados de fora, pareceriam rostos de concentração para o que estava por vir. Mas os dois sabiam, que estavam tentando falar coisas não ditas em voz alta.

Quando tudo finalmente terminou, Hermione suspirou quase com alívio. Ela e Rony ajudaram Harry a recolher as almofadas. Hermione tinha todo o cuidado que podia para não se aproximar demais de Rony, ainda sentia-se levemente envergonhada pelo seu comportamento impulsivo. E sabia que os olhares que dirigia a Rony tinham muitos significados: para os _dois_.

Naquele momento não haveria escapatória. Harry certamente queria ficar sozinho com Cho, e Hermione teve que fazer sinal para que Rony a seguisse.

Tão logo saíram da sala precisa e arranjaram um caminho seguro para voltar a Torre, Rony já estava franzindo o cenho para ela.

- Qual a pressa?

Hermione fez sinal para que ele falasse baixo e apressou o passo, para que chegassem logo a sala comunal.

- Deixe que Harry e Cho conversem um pouco!- Hermione quase corria agora, olhando para os lados.- Já que você fez questão de estragar a conversa deles há algum tempo...

- Não comece de novo com essa história.- Rony já estava vermelho.

Mas Hermione sorriu para ele. Não queria discussão.

Assim que estava são e salvos na sala comunal, Rony jogou-se na sua poltrona favorita em frente ao sofá.

Hermione fitou o fogo, lembrando-se que tinha uma carta para responder: Vítor havia escrito novamente para ela, alheio a pouca consideração que ela lhe dera nas últimas correspondências. Dessa vez Hermione programara contar para ele tudo que estava acontecendo no período letivo- tudo que ela pudesse contar: o nervosismo com os N.O.M´s, como havia sido sua volta a Hogwarts, como Harry estava...

Ela foi até seu dormitório e voltou no instante seguinte, com tudo que precisava para responder a carta.

Rony fitava o fogo, sonolento.

- Mione...

Ela já estava molhando a pena no tinteiro. Lançou um olhar curioso para o ruivo.

- Sim?

- Você acha que...- Rony se endireitou um pouco.-...Harry e Cho, quero dizer...você acha que eles vão ficar _juntos_?

- Depende do que você entende por ficar juntos.- Hermione riu e começou a escrever rapidamente a sua carta.

- Você entendeu.- Rony olhou novamente o fogo, zangado.

- Acho que Harry gosta muito dela. E acredito que ela goste dele.

Hermione suspirou, molhou a pena novamente e continuou a carta. Por alguns instantes foi apenas aquilo que se ouviu:o arranhar na pena no pergaminho.

- Hum...então você quer dizer que tudo se resume ao fato dos dois se gostarem?

Rony continuava olhando para a lareira, Hermione descansou a pena e olhou nervosa para ele.

- O que você está querendo, Ronald?

- Nada! Só estou falando...não é só isso, não é?

Ela não soube dizer se continuavam falando de Harry e Cho, ou se em algum momento haviam mudado o rumo do assunto e estavam novamente em uma daquelas conversas perturbadores que tinham.

- Não, um relacionamento não é _só _isso, Rony.- ela falou sem encará-lo, era mais fácil daquele jeito.- Mas já é grande coisa.

Rony se recostou no sofá, pensativo.

Hermione não sabia realmente porque ele havia perguntado aquilo, nem sabia porque havia respondido. Talvez faltasse coragem para deixar tudo as claras.

O tempo pareceu voar, ela se distraiu escrevendo linhas e mais linhas para Krum e agradeceu mentalmente quando Harry apareceu pela passagem do retrato.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ela não parava de escrever aquela carta, ou o que quer que fosse. Não podia ser um dever, não era típico de Hermione fazer um dever sem no mínimo dois livros por perto e mais um bloco grosso de anotações de aula. Mas não iria perguntar. A única coisa que havia perguntado para ela aquele dia havia sido sobre sentimentos,e agora se arrependia de ter trazido o assunto a tona. Não estavam falando anda há algum tempo, ou ela se ofendera ou realmente não queria papo com ele.

Quando Harry chegou, Rony achou que seria um alívio ele e Hermione não estarem mais a sós. Mas o assunto novamente caiu em toda aquela baboseira de namoros e relacionamentos. Será que tudo na vida se resumia a isso? Arranjar alguém? E quando esta pessoa já está próxima a você, e você continua agindo como um idiota, o que fazer?

- Vocês se beijaram?- Hermione questionava Harry vivamente, estavam falando de Cho.

Rony sentou-se rápido.

- Entao?- Rony

Harry tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Rony imaginou como deveria estar funcionando a cabeça dele. Harry e Cho haviam se beijado então? Será que era assim que se sentia alguém que havia experimentado algo que antes só acontecera em sonhos?

- Ha- Rony comemorou a vitória de Harry com o punho e riu roucamente. Parecia que a empolgação que Harry deveria estar sentindo, havia passado para ele. Hermione olhou ele, censurando sua atitude. Voltou para a carta que escrevia.

- Bom, como foi?- Rony questionou. Nada mais justo que seu melhor amigo contasse os detalhes.

- Molhado- Harry respondeu com uma expressão estranha- Por causa das lágrimas.- apressou-se a completar.

- Oh, você beija tão mal assim?- Rony fez piada do assunto, querendo descontrair o clima.

- Não sei, talvez sim.- Harry parecia levemente apavorado agora.

- Claro que não- a voz de Hermione o assustou mais do que deveria.

- Como você sabe?

A pergunta fugiu de sua boca tão logo ele havia pensando em fazê-la. Será que havia perdido algum detalhe entre Harry e Hermione? Será que suas desconfianças estavam certas?

- Porque ultimamente Cho passa metade do tempo chorando...chora na hora da comida, no banheiro, por toda parte- falava distraída.

Rony sentiu um alívio estranho, suas pernas pareceram repentinamente quentes e o sangue parecia ter subido ao seu rosto. Resolveu continuar com o pensamento anterior: comemorar a vitória de Harry!

- Mas era de esperar que uns beijinhos a animassem- falou sorrindo, tentando arrancar uma risada de Harry.

- Rony- Hermione falou em tom solene- Você é o legume mais insensível que já tive a infelicidade de conhecer.

Ele controlou os sentimentos que se apoderaram dele.

- Que é que você quer dizer com isso?- falou indignado- que tipo de pessoa chora ao receber um beijo?

- É- Harry pareceu finalmente querer participar da conversa- que tipo?

E lá estava Hermione novamente, falando rápido, de um jeito que nem ela mesma poderia se entender. A cabeça de Rony dava voltas.

Será que Harry também passaria à frente? Começaria a namorar com Cho, passaria a andar de mãos dadas pelo castelo e ele, o melhor amigo do garoto famoso, voltaria a ser um ninguém sem turma andando sozinho?

Ficou surpreso de se dar conta de que aqueles sentimentos não estavam o incomodando. Era muito melhor pensar que Harry arranjaria uma namorada, do que sua irmã saindo com um cara. Ele sabia o quanto estar ao lado de Cho significava para Harry, pelo menos Hermione fizera questão de lhe esfregar na cara até que ele entendesse.

(...)

Presentes de natal. Ótimo. Nunca tinha inspiração suficiente para tal.

Para Harry era muito simples: o amigo gostava de qualquer coisa. Como seu primeiro presente de natal havia sido em Hogwarts, Rony sabia que desde que se lembrasse do amigo, com qualquer lembrança, ele estaria feliz. Decidiu-se por uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de todos os Sabores: a maior que conseguiu encontrar. Após todo o dia buscando o que gostaria de presentear as pessoas, faltava o mais difícil: Hermione.

Não podia simplesmente comprar um chocolate, nem um livro qualquer. Foi o natal mais difícil de escolher um presente para a garota.

Acabou optando por um perfume, guardado em um frasco delicado, em uma loja excessivamente carregada em Hogsmeade. Era aquilo ou nada. Ele gostou de pensar que se desse aquele presente para Hermione, poderia fazer com que ela se lembrasse dele toda vez que colocasse o perfume. Parecia um presenta adequado, mesmo que tivesse custado um pouco mais do que planejara gastar. Não podia dar qualquer coisa para ela.

(...)

**- Hermione Granger-**

Não sabia se estava mais nervosa pelo fato de saber só naquele momento que Sr. Weasley fora atacado ou com o fato de ter de ir para a Ordem e encarar a família toda provavelmente em prantos. Hermione ficou extremamente preocupada, desistindo no mesmo mento de esquiar com seus pais.Já mandara uma carta avisando a eles, e agora apenas aguardava o final oficial do período para que pudesse pegar o Noitebus e ir de encontro aos outros.

Escrever para seus pais com a desculpa de que ficaria na escola para estudar não foi o problema, muito menos viajar no ônibus sacolejante até o endereço mais próximo da sede da Ordem que o feitiço de proteção permitia, o mais difícil foi a chegada. Abraçou Gina, a Sra. Weasley, cumprimentou até os gêmeos de um modo mais carinhoso. Todos sorriram fracamente para ela. Ela sabia que tudo iria ficar bem. Sr. Weasley era forte, iria superar essa.

Ela sabia quem ela estava procurando: Rony. Precisava saber como ele estava lidando com tudo aquilo. Ela subiu as escadas, cuidando para não chamar atenção, para que ninguém a impedisse de ir lá sozinha.

Bateu de leve na porta. Rony não respondeu. Ela espiou para dentro e encontrou o garoto sentado na cama, em uma posição apática, parecendo perturbado.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela. Ela sabia que ninguém estava ali para presenciar, sabia que não precisava ter vergonha de mostrar para Rony o que sentia. Ele deveria estar com tanto medo, após ter visto o pai no hospital e sabendo que o que o atacara apenas não o matara por pouco.

Sem pensar duas vezes, não gastando nem um milímetro de seu pensamento com o constrangimento que poderia causar, ela foi até ele com passos firmes. Assim que ela se aproximou, quando haviam apenas dois passos de distância entre eles, Rony levantou-se de um modo quase instintivo e no instante seguinte estendeu os braços para ela.

Hermione o abraçou o mais forte que pôde, ainda enxergando a cena de um modo distante. Era como se Rony esperasse que ela o abraçasse, era como se pedisse por um abraço, por compreensão.

- Eu vim o mais rápido que pude.- ela sussurrou com a voz abafada, seu rosto colado no peito de Rony.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, o peito de Rony subia e descia com sua respiração.

- Como você está?- ela afastou o rosto para fitar os olhos azuis do ruivo.

- Estou bem...- a voz de Rony era rouca. Foi...assustador.

Ela o abraçou de novo, jogando todas as incertezas para o alto.

- Estou preocupado com o Harry.- Rony falou com a voz rouca, afastando-se de Hermione, as bochechas coradas, parecendo perceber a situação em que estavam e querendo acabar com o constrangimento que poderia vir dela.

- Hum...onde ele está?

Antes que Rony pudesse responder, várias pessoas já estavam entrando no quarto. A Sra. Weasley trazia diversos sanduíches e com acenos rápidos da varinha tornava o quarto mais organizado, acendo o fogo na lareira e jogando para longe a bagunça que os meninos já haviam conseguido formar.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

(...)

- Oi, Harry- Cho estava atrás deles. E como sempre, dirigia-se somente a Harry.

-Ah, oi- o garoto respondeu.

- Vamos estar na biblioteca, Harry- Hermione pegou Rony acima do cotovelo arrastando-o em direção a escadaria de mármore.

Rony tentou olhar para o amigo que ficara para trás, mas apenas o que conseguiu visualizar foi o cabelo brilhante de Cho antes de Hermione puxá-lo para longe.

- É melhor assim...é melhor que eles se entendam.- Hermione falou sorrindo, ainda segurando o braço de Rony.

- Você pode me soltar, Mione? Eu não vou voltar para lá para estragar o "momento" dos dois.- ele desenhou aspas no ar, debochando da garota.

Hermione afastou-se dele, jogando os cabelos para trás e erguendo o queixo, assumindo sua posição de garota-sabe-tudo ofendida.

- Ok, só estava querendo impedir que você quisesse permanecer por lá. Eles precisam conversar.

- Sei que precisam!- Rony falou, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

Quando se aproximou mais da garota, sentindo todo seu corpo reagindo, inspirou lentamente, absorvendo o perfume dela.

O aroma que vinha de Hermione quando ela se movia era diferente, marcante. Parecia despertar no seu cérebro uma sensação gostosa, era quase como um sentimento de conforto. Parecia querer lembrá-lo de algo.

Olhando para o pulso da garota, que até antes estava próximo de si segurando seu braço, ele agiu por instinto. Segurou do modo mais delicado que pôde a mão de Hermione.

A garota pareceu congelar por um instante. Parara de andar e olhava para Rony com os olhos em completa surpresa. Ela começou a respirar rapidamente.

- Que foi, Rony?- perguntou, assustada.

Rony continuou olhando a mão dela, seu pulso. Aproximou de seu rosto e inspirou o perfume que ali estava.

- Ei- ele falou alegre, quase rindo.- você está usando o perfume!

Ele largou a mão dela, que permaneceu suspensa no ar, mesmo que nada mais a mantivesse ali. Hermione, paralisada, tinha o rosto incrivelmente corada.

- Bom, se você me deu de presente, entende-se que você queria que eu usasse, não é? Não que eu o deixasse guardado.

Ela abaixou a mão e estava prestes a voltar a caminhar, quando Rony decidiu que queria continuar aquela conversa.

- Ficou bem em você- ele começou a caminhar, sem se importar se aquele tipo de elogio se encaixava para perfumes além de roupas.

- O-obrigada.- Hermione apressou o passo para acompanhá-lo, forçando uma mecha de seu cabelo fofo para trás da orelha, um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Rony desviou o olhar não querendo que ela ficasse constrangida.

Ela não precisava falar mais nada. Nem ele. Caminharam em silêncio lado a lado, talvez um pouco sem graça, talvez um pouco atordoados com tudo.

(...)

Rony beijou os lábios de Hermione incontáveis vezes, enquanto fazia pequenas pausas para olhar seus olhos. Permaneceu apoiado sobre ela, controlando seu peso para que não ficasse desconfortável para a garota.

Hermione tinha o cabelo levemente bagunçado, os olhos pareciam brilhar enquanto ela mantinha contato visual com o ruivo.

Rony passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, ela fechou os olhos. Será que seria assim, sempre tão perfeito? Era apenas a segunda vez que ficavam tão próximos, cedendo aos instintos e mesmo assim, pareciam se entender perfeitamente.

Rony relaxou o corpo, deitando-se ao lado da garota. Um braço estendido por sobre o corpo dela, sobre sua barriga, impedindo que ela se afastasse.

- Eu não acho bom ficarmos aqui, _assim_...- Hermione falou baixinho.

- A porta está fechada.- Rony respondeu, sabendo que sua voz de sono era um pouco enrolada.

Hermione sorriu e se virou para ele. Ela passou o dedo indicador pelos lábios do ruivo. Rony fechou os olhos e instintivamente levou sua mão para os cabelos da garota.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando Rony com um sorriso contido, enigmático. Aproximou seus rostos, tocou os lábios dele com os seus apenas por alguns instantes.

Rony já estava puxando o rosto da garota para mais perto, praticamente implorando para que o beijasse logo, sem maiores provocações. Com a outra mão livre, puxou o corpo de Hermione pelas laterais para que ficassem mais próximos.

Ela não conseguiu conter uma risada baixa.

- Você _deveria_ estar cansado.

- Por que eu deveria?- ele massageou a nuca dela, bagunçando mais ainda seus cabelos.- Eu _nunca_ vou me cansar de ficar assim com você.

Hermione rolou para o lado, ficando de costas para Rony, puxando o braço dele para que a abraçasse fortemente. Suspirou, enquanto o ruivo descansava o queixo na pele nua do ombro dela, depositando alguns beijos no caminho.

- Acho melhor eu ir...- ela falou depois de alguns instantes abraçada com ele.

- Você poderia ficar um pouco mais...você não tem nada para fazer...- ele sussurrou com a voz rouca em seu ouvido, sabendo que iria provocá-la daquele jeito.

- Vou ver se sua mãe precisa de ajuda...- ela tentou afastar seus corpos, porém estavam muito colados: Rony fazia questão de usar a sua força para que ela não se afastasse naquele momento.

Hermione foi delicada afastando o braço forte do ruivo de seu corpo, sentou-se na cama tentando ajeitar os cabelos. Rony apoiou-se no cotovelo para encará-la, o outro braço puxando a coberta mais para cima de seu corpo.

Hermione já estava começando a vestir sua roupa, enquanto Rony tentava beijar seu pescoço, suas mãos habilidosas massageando suas costas.

- Ron...- a voz de Hermione era fraca.- Por favor, me deixe ir...se Harry ou alguém aparecerem por aqui...

Ela se virou para olhá-lo. Envergonhado, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem juntamente com suas orelhas, Rony puxou a coberta até acima de sua cintura. Hermione olhou para ele, sorrindo.

- Você vai me deixar aqui...assim?- ele tentou fingir um tom ofendido.

Queria que ela entendesse o que causava nele. Queria que ela tivesse sentido o mesmo que ele na última hora que haviam passado ali. Ou será que fora mais do que isso? Perdia a noção do tempo quando estava ao lado dela.

Hermione riu e beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

- Desculpe, Rony. Não quero causar problemas...- ela passeou pelo rosto dele com a ponta do seu nariz.- _Amo você_...

Antes que ela pudesse se levantar, agora completamente vestida, Rony ficou de joelhos na cama e puxou com força o corpo da garota contra o seu. Hermione reprimiu um grito de surpresa e se abraçou ao pescoço do ruivo.

- Você quer me matar de susto?- ela riu.

- Você que veio até o meu quarto...me beijando daquele jeito...

- Você também me beijou!- ela silenciou o garoto com o indicador, sorrindo.- Vista-se também e venha comigo, você não queria jogar quadribol...?

- Não vai ser tão fácil você se livrar assim de mim da próxima vez.- ele a beijou rapidamente, inclinando seu corpo contra o dela.

Depois, rindo, soltou a garota e recolheu suas peças de roupa, vestindo-se rapidamente enquanto Hermione analisava seu próprio reflexo.

Ela estava vermelha quando ele segurou sua mão para que saíssem do quarto. Será que ela não entendia o que Rony estava passando? Mesmo que tivessem ficado todo aquele tempo ali, se ninguém os interrompesse, Rony seria capaz de permanecer o resto do dia, por mais que sentisse seu corpo cansado e as pernas levemente trêmulas.

Abraçado a Hermione ele desceu as escadas, sem se importar em saber para onde estavam indo. Sentia-se como se flutuasse, como se seus pés não precisassem do chão para levá-lo a algum lugar.


	14. A volta

**Capítulo 14-A volta**

**Memórias do sexto ano:**

_(trechos de: Rowling J.K- Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço, tradução de Lia Wyler- Rio de Janeiro: Rocco)._

**- Hermione Granger-**

Por mais que Hermione tentasse pensar que havia ainda algum tempo para ficar ao lado de Rony na Toca, quando se deu conta, estava com seu malão de Hogwarts flutuando próximo aos seus pés, de mãos dadas com Rony, caminhando para longe da casa que a abrigara tantas e tantas vezes, até alcançarem a distância necessária para que pudessem aparatar até a estação. Harry e Gina acabavam de desaparecer em pleno ar na frente deles. Hermione apertou a mão de Rony fortemente, querendo que ele entendesse o sentimento que estava se passando com ela.

Ela se virou e deu uma última olhada na casa. Rony sorriu para ela, ela sorriu de volta e com um leve aperto na mão dela, o ruivo sinalizou que era ora de ir. Hermione focou seu pensamento no local mais próximo à estação, onde não poderiam ser vistos por trouxas e conseguiriam achar o caminho facilmente para a passagem para a plataforma. O Sr. Weasley explicara com calma o local, mesmo assim, Hermione tremeu só de pensar que Rony talvez ainda tivesse algum problema com aparatação. Não havia sido apenas um episódio que o garoto deixara um pedaço para trás, e mesmo que o nome dele e de Harry estivesse, assim como o de Hermione, na lista de pessoas autorizadas para aparatar, ela ainda tinha medo. Não havia achado uma boa idéia essa autorização do Ministério para que os dois aparatassem sem realizarem o teste, no caso de Rony, pela segunda vez. Mas aparentemente, a sociedade bruxa ainda se sentia muito em dívida com o trio.

Quando se encontraram com Harry e Gina, caminharam a pouca distância restante até a passagem para a plataforma.

Hermione riu consigo mesma quando atravessou a parede sólida, de mãos dadas com o ruivo. Seria tão maravilhoso se estivessem prestes a realizar aquela viagem tradicional de trem juntos!

Rony colocou o cesto de Bichento no chão, com um aceno de varinha. Hermione o imitou, descansando seu malão.

Harry e Gina já estavam mais afastados, Hermione não sabia o que pensar, nem como agir. Sabia que Gina provavelmente estava mais acostumada à distância do que ela.

Mirou os olhos azuis de Rony. O garoto parecia muito sério.

Hermione abraçou o garoto fortemente, enquanto as mãos de Rony já estavam em seus cabelos.

- Você está feliz?

A pergunta do garoto a pegou desprevenida. Ela se afastou um pouco e o olhou.

- Estou dividida. Certamente será muito bom voltar...

Rony sorriu. Deveria estar pensando, como ela, na viagem tranqüila que a esperava, atravessando campos e visualizando rios pelas janelas do trem. Depois, o tradicional banquete e a cerimônia de seleção, a rotina das aulas, o conforto da sala comunal. Na cabeça de Hermione, todas essas cenas ainda não se encaixavam com a Hogwarts praticamente destruída, que estava sendo aos poucos reerguida.

-...mas não sei como será...sem você e Harry por lá.

Hermione lutava para segurar o choro. Rony, agora sorrindo, passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, de um modo delicado.

- Estarei lá antes que você sinta minha falta. Hogwarts não ficará muitos dias sem a presença de seus _heróis_.

Hermione riu, sentindo que lágrimas poderiam escapar de seus olhos a qualquer momento. Sabia que Rony e Harry iriam visitar a escola frequentemente, a própria professora McGonagall fizera questão de convidá-los. O fato é que poder imaginar como seria o retorno de todos eles juntos, tornava tudo mais difícil.

- Vou sentir sua falta...- Rony agora estava sério.

- Eu também...todos os dias...

Hermione sabia que iria sofrer, mas não conseguia imaginar a situação em si. Talvez apenas quando estivesse lá, saberia quantificar a dor de não ter Rony todo o tempo ao seu lado.

Quando ela e Gina se aproximaram do trem procurando pelas janelas uma cabina vazia, Harry veio até ela e a surpreendeu com um abraço forte.

Quando o garoto se afastou, seus olhos verdes não escondiam a emoção do momento.

- É estranho não voltar...

Hermione segurou o braço do amigo, a outra mão entrelaçada na de Rony. O ruivo não parecia tão emocionado como Harry, mas colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, expressando que o sentimento era compartilhado.

Hermione olhou rapidamente a sua volta e viu diversas pessoas conhecidas, mas não queria aqueles rostos em sua memória agora. Queria gravar aquela cena: Rony, Harry e ela juntos, parados naquela plataforma que havia visto tantas de suas histórias.

Hermione sentia as lágrimas quentes percorrendo seu rosto. Gina saíra do trem avisando que colocara toda a bagagem delas em uma cabine junto com Luna e se surpreendera ao encontrar aquela cena típica de um filme de drama.

Abraçou Harry, deixando Hermione livre para se virar para Rony. Afundou o rosto em seu peito. Apenas eles podiam entender como aquela cena era dolorosa, e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Ter uma Hogwarts para voltar era um fato feliz, principalmente depois de tudo que acontecera e quase destruíra a escola. A garota se perguntou se Rony e Harry não estavam com um arrependimento, se não estavam pesando em voltar atrás na decisão que haviam tomado.

Porém, havia tristeza nas despedidas finais, mas não arrependimento. E Hermione sabia muito bem o porquê. Por mais que Hogwarts tivesse sido uma casa, um local de muitas alegrias compartilhadas, ambos- Rony e Harry- queriam muito mais do que simples notas obtidas no último ano, muito mais do que uma cerimônia de formatura no salão principal. Queriam partir logo para a ação, queriam mudar o mundo que havia sobrevivido à guerra.

Hermione havia pensado que aquele momento seria mais fácil, pensara até que não choraria, que seria forte. Mas não estava sendo tão fácil soltar o abraço, afastar o rosto do peito de Rony.

O garoto também tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando beijou os lábios de Hermione delicadamente. Hermione permaneceu com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar as emoções.

- Mande uma coruja assim que chegar.- a voz trêmula de Rony fez ela ficar mais calma.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que ela sussurrava no ouvido dele "_eu te amo_", Hermione era tomada por uma certeza de que tudo daria certo. Passariam mais tempo separados, mas se amavam e era isso que importava. O que mais doía era saber que podiam ter aproveitado essa rotina nos anos que haviam se passado, mas como a própria Hermione pensara uma vez, talvez o romance não desse certo, ou pelas brigas constantes, ou talvez porque o relacionamento deles precisava desse amadurecimento do momento presente.

Hermione abraçou Harry mais uma vez, enquanto Gina implicava com o irmão. Logo, ambas estavam dentro do trem, acenando para os garotos, que pareciam desolados parados do lado de fora, era como se o trem não pudesse partir sem aquela dupla, que vivera tantas aventuras resguardados pelas paredes do lendário castelo. Foi com um aperto muito forte no peito, que Hermione viu as figuras dos dois sumirem quando o trem ganhou velocidade.

Ela se virou para as companheiras de cabine. Luna tinha os olhos postos nela, parecia cheia de perguntas.

- Deve ser estranho pra você...- a voz aérea da garota não irritou Hermione, pelo contrário.

- Muito.- Hermione sorriu para a garota.- É como se algo estivesse faltando...deixar os dois para trás...não sei como Hogwarts será agora...

Ao ouvir as palavras saírem de sua própria boca, Hermione foi tomada por uma forte vontade de cair no choro novamente.

Gina, percebendo a sensibilidade da amiga, apressou-se em continuar a conversa.

- Calma, Mione. Sei o que você está sentindo. Mas você realmente acha que aqueles dois vão passar muito tempo longe de Hogwarts? Aposto que serão visitas constantes, até McGonagall decidir desfazer o convite.

A ruiva sorriu e Hermione sorriu de volta. As duas sabiam que a vontade delas era que os garotos estivessem lá o maior tempo possível, mas não queria conversar aquilo na frente de Luna.

Antes que Hermione pudesse desviar os olhos para a paisagem que aparecia na janela, um barulho alto anunciou que a porta da cabine delas estava se abrindo.

- Uou!- a garota que falou tinha a voz muito fina, não deveria estar em nenhuma série avançada.- É ela mesmo!

Repentinamente, várias outras garotas de diferentes alturas estavam paradas na frente da cabine das garotas. Hermione percebeu Gina se encolher levemente no banco.

- Ah- Hermione falou sem graça.- Posso ajudá-las?

Elas se olharam, assustadas e boquiabertas. Uma menina com os cabelos muito escuros e lisos, adiantou-se a frente do grupo.

- Hermione? Hermione Granger?- ela arriscou um passo.- É você mesmo?

Hermione sentiu o estômago afundar. _Ah, não_. Então a fama começaria assim, tão rápido. Ela pensou que seria mais tranqüilo, não imaginou aquela cena de caça ao ator de cinema que aquelas garotas estavam pretendendo formar.

- Sim, sou eu.

A garota engoliu em seco. Não lembrava de nenhum daqueles rostos, talvez fossem calouras quando Hermione cursara seu sexto ano da escola e agora haviam crescido, impedindo ela de lembrar quem eram.

- É realmente ela! Só de pensar que minha mãe não queria que eu voltasse esse ano...- alguma das garotas que estava mais para trás falara, esganiçada.

Todo o grupo permaneceu olhando as integrantes da cabine. Hermione sentiu-se péssima, será que fora assim que Harry se sentira em seu primeiro ano?

- N-nós só q-queríamos- a garota de cabelos escuros falava novamente, o rosto muito corado.- que v-você soubesse que admiramos m-muito o que você fez pelo mundo bruxo..ao lado do P-Potter.

Quando ela finalizou, Hermione pôde escutar muito ruídos de aprovação das outras, que respiravam rapidamente. Percebeu que seu corpo estava colado no encosto, tamanho era o receio que tinha com o que poderia acontecer, ainda assustada.

- Nossa, obrigada!- Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa. Analisando que as garotas ainda tinham vestes neutras, questionou.- De que casa vocês são?

Seguiram-se gritinhos após a indagação, e uma movimentação estranha começou. Hermione corou violentamente, eram apenas _crianças_ afinal.

- Eu sou da Corvinal! E o pessoal de lá sempre fala que você deveria ser uma de nós!- antes que a garota mais alta do grupo terminasse de falar, outra já tentava roubar a atenção.

- Eu sou da Grifinória, Hermione! Você lembra de mim?- a garotinha sacudia suas tranças castanhas, tamanha era sua empolgação.- Você já era monitora quando eu comecei a escola!

-Ah, eu...- Hermione tentou raciocinar, lembrar se talvez repreendera alguma vez a menina, mas mais vozes começavam a alcançar seus ouvidos.

- Eu sou da Lufa-lufa!

- Também sou Grifinória, senhorita Granger! Mas fui selecionada ano passado então...

- Corvinal também!

- Ah, fiquem quietas um pouco!- a voz de Gina surpreendeu a todas. Até Hermione olhou para a garota, incrédula.- Desse jeito não conseguiremos entender ninguém!

Parecia que o fã clube reparara apenas naquele instante quem eram as outras ocupantes da cabine.

- Weasley?- Hermione pôde discernir que alguém tentava cochichar para não ser ouvido.

- Que foi que você disse?- Gina já estava sentada mais reta, tentando descobrir quem tentava indagar se ela era uma Weasley.

- Ah, d-desculpe...- a garotinha das tranças adiantou-se.- Você é Gina Weasley?

Hermione percebeu na hora a surpresa de Gina. A garota havia estudado o ano anterior, e as garotinhas pareciam surpresas e até mesmo indignadas de não terem reparado em Gina antes.

- Ah, eu sabia! Sempre via você com o pessoal da Grifinória!

- Gina? Gina Weasley? É ela mesmo?

- A namorada do Potter!

- Não pode ser! Me disseram que ela jogava _muito_ bem quadribol!

Não era mais possível saber quem falava. Gina parecia ter ficado seriamente ofendida com o fato de estarem duvidando de suas habilidades no quadribol e já abria a boca para falar, quando Hermione decidiu acabar com a bagunça.

- Meninas, meninas!- falou mais alto.- Com licença, mas acho que vocês estão tumultuando um pouco as coisas.

Hermione não sabia se o mais estranho era serem aquelas celebridades instantâneas, sendo que muitas pessoas em Hogwarts haviam convivido durante muito tempo com elas, para só agora perceberem que existiam. Ou talvez o fato de todos dirigirem-se à Harry como Potter soava mais estranho ainda, tornava tudo tão real. O fato de estar sendo observada de perto, por muitos olhinhos curiosos, não estava ajudando seu raciocínio.

Com um pouco mais de paciência, Hermione conseguiu tirar todas da porta da cabine e liberar o corredor que estava trancado devido a movimentação das garotinhas. Elas saíram se despedindo alegremente, não pareciam acreditar que Hermione havia mesmo conversado com elas. Algumas abanavam quando passaram novamente pela cabine, Hermione desconfiou seriamente que estavam caminhando de lá para cá, apenas para poder espiá-las.

- Acho que com toda essa bagunça, vai ser difícil ter sossego.- Hermione riu, soltando Bichento na cabine para que o gato pudesse se espreguiçar. – E eu que achei que esse seria o ano mais tranqüilo em Hogwarts.

- Ah, isso é o que você pensa.- Gina apontava para fora da cabine. Hermione, por um momento delirante, achou que as garotas estariam de volta. Mas o que Gina apontava era realmente, a maior novidade de Hogwarts.

A escola, que passara o último ano com a disciplina Artes das Trevas no currículo, agora precisava de um novo professor para que as aulas de Defesa pudessem voltar. Casualmente, era ele que estava parado ali, olhando intrigado para as ocupantes da cabine. Hermione quase teve pena dele, era tão jovem para assumir um cargo que havia sofrido imensuráveis perdas e situações de má sorte, porém, pensou ela, provavelmente o feitiço que diziam estar na vaga deveria ter sumido juntamente com seu criador.

Ele piscou uma, duas vezes, depois se decidiu por arriscar. Aproximou-se da cabine e arrastou a porta, para se fazer ser ouvido.

- Olá!

Quando ele entrou, Hermione percebeu uma movimentação estranha por parte de suas amigas. Todas haviam ficado incrivelmente tensas, o bruxo parecia emanar uma aura que intimidava, despertava um instinto de ter cuidado.

- Sou Egeo Gareth. Responsável pela disciplina de Defesa contra a Artes das Trevas. Tudo bem com vocês?

Elas responderam com um aceno de cabeça. Hermione pareceu achar sua voz.

- Tudo bem. E com o senhor, professor Gareth?

- Ah, não precisa me chamar de senhor.- ele sorriu e Hermione percebeu que algumas leves rugas se formavam no canto de seus olhos: talvez não fosse tão jovem assim.- Você é Hermione Granger?

Hermione afirmou, nervosa. Não iria se acostumar _nunca_ àquela fama.

* * *

Deveriam estar quase chegando. Havia uma movimentação no trem que dava certeza a Hermione de que faltava muito pouco agora. A conversa com o professor ainda pairava na cabeça da garota. Ele parecia saber tudo que Rony, Harry e ela tinham feito para conseguir manter-se tanto tempo escondidos e quase sempre, a salvo. Mas o professor parecia deslocado, não parecia pertencer à Hogwarts, talvez porque começaria a dar aula apenas naquele período, talvez por não possuir muito cabelos brancos ainda. Hermione riu pensando em como seria quando Neville fosse professor, sua ambição desde que se descobrira bom em Herbologia.

Agora, Luna, Gina e ela estavam terminando de organizar tudo que haviam esparramado pela cabine. Bichento já estava seguro dentro de seu cesto.

- Ele é engraçado, esse novo professor.- Luna olhou para as garotas enquanto falava.- _E_ fez questão de dizer que pertenceu à Corvinal.

Hermione pensou naquilo que a garota falara. Realmente, o professor fizera questão de incluir Luna na conversa, dizendo que havia sido da mesma casa que ela.

- Você acha que ele queria só aquilo mesmo?- Gina sacudiu os cabelos, terminando de ajeitar as vestes de Hogwarts sobre o corpo.- Saber se iríamos freqüentar as aulas _dele_?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Por que mais ele viria até aqui?- a garota falou para Gina.

- Hum, talvez para obter informações sobre a Guerra, para vender para algum jornalista.- Gina colocou a bolsa no ombro, cruzando os braços e dando a Hermione um olhar inquisidor.- Ou talvez para ganhar a sua confiança.

- Minha confiança?- Hermione ajeitou todos os seus pertences, ainda olhando para Gina.

- Mione, acho melhor você tomar cuidado com as pessoas que se aproximarem de você, nesse momento. Toda essa fama, toda essa empolgação não trará necessariamente coisas boas.- Gina tinha um olhar muito parecido com o de Rony quando disse isso, Hermione sentiu o rosto corar.

- Sei disso, mas ele é um _professor_! Não deve apenas estar querendo fofocas para mandar para o Profeta Diário ou alguma revista como aquela Semanário das Bru-

- Eu sei, Mione.- Gina a interrompeu. Olhou para fora da cabine para ter certeza de que ninguém estava escutando.- Sei que para você, a imagem de professores são pessoas boas que querem ajudar, mas...

- Você acha que ele...?

- Não acho normal um professor vir até a nossa cabine indagando coisas sobre a guerra.- Gina olhou para Luna, mas a garota parecia mais interessada nos cadarços de seus sapatos do que na conversa das duas.- Você-sabe-quem está acabado, já _foi_. Mas nunca se sabe que tipo de mal há por aí.

Hermione não estava entendendo onde Gina queria chegar.

- Que tipo de mal?

- Ter a história de vocês contada de uma forma diferente, ofensiva. Não conseguir um emprego no Ministério porque durante muito tempo você foi contra a instituição...

Hermione ficou calada, de boca aberta, se dando conta de tudo que Gina estava falando. Ela tinha aquela determinação inerente a todos os Weasley, mas talvez por ter sido criada com tantos garotos ela criara aquela armadura que a protegia de qualquer coisa.

- Isso está saindo da sua cabeça, Gina?

- Bem...- a ruiva corou um pouco.- Harry e eu andamos conversando sobre isso...ele concorda comigo...começamos a nos dar conta de que muitas pessoas parecem estar se aproximando cada vez mais de nós.

- E-e eu estava pensando, durante todo esse tempo, em sempre ter cautela.- Hermione teve que se sentar.- Inclusive com toda essa história do emprego no Ministério...

O trem estava diminuindo a velocidade rapidamente. As garotas observaram um grupo de monitores da Lufa-lufa passarem pela cabine deles, correndo para organizar a descida do trem, para que não ficasse tudo a cargo de Hagrid, provavelmente.

-Obrigada, Gina.- Hermione falou, enquanto se levantavam e agrupavam todas as suas coisas.- Você tem razão. Tenho que cuidar essa minha mania de _venerar_ os professores.

Ambas riram. Hermione sentiu-se mais pesada, diferente, e não tinha a ver com o fato de estar carregada para sair da cabine do trem. Era uma espécie de maturidade, algo completamente novo. Ela sempre achara que certas coisas tinham regras, como professores de Hogwarts serem aliados de Dumbledore, ou livros estarem sempre certos. Mas Dumbledore não estava mais lá, estava? Além do mais o próprio Quirrel havia provado como podiam acontecer coisas pavorosas devido a um membro da equipe mal escolhido. E os livros? Ao lembrar do livro de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas de Umbridge Hermione sentiu o estômago revirar: já havia recebido diversas provas de que nem tudo que ela acreditava ser verdade, era realmente fidedigno.

Luna, Gina e Hermione saíram da cabine o mais rápido que puderam, descendo do trem assim que ele parou na plataforma.

Hermione estava procurando Hagrid, queria ser rápida para achar uma carruagem vaga para que não precisasse encarar o fã clube animado novamente.

- Sabe, Hermione...- a voz etérea de Luna quase a assustou, a garota estava calada há muito tempo.- Gina tem razão. Quando admiramos muito a capa de um livro podemos nos enganar facilmente e ficarmos surpresos com seu verdadeiro conteúdo.

Hermione não respondeu, não conseguiu achar palavras. Luna, como sempre a surpreendia. E isso valia tanto para o lado positivo, quanto para o negativo. Fleur, que ela sempre julgara por ser muito bonita, na verdade era uma pessoa maravilhosa com um bom coração. Snape, que após algum tempo fizera parte de suas desconfianças, havia agido durante todo aquele tempo apenas por _amor_ à Lílian.

- Mione!- a voz rude e alta de Hagrid lhe tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela correu até o gigante e o abraçou brevemente.

- Como você está, Hagrid?

- Bem, muito bem! E você?- ele falou com a voz cuidadosa, deveria saber como era difícil para Hermione voltar sozinha para Hogwarts.

- Estou ótima!- ela olhou para os lados. Gina abanou para Hagrid, estava indo em direção a rua de Hogsmeade e fez sinal para Hermione de que conseguira uma carruagem.

- Espero vocês para uma xícara de chá assim que tiverem um período livre.

- OK, então Hagrid! Muito obrigada!

Hermione correu em direção a Gina e Luna, desvencilhando-se dos alunos do primeiro ano que se aproximavam de Hagrid.

Quando chegou a carruagem, onde Gina com uma cara estranha e Luna, com seu semblante normalmente como se estivesse sempre surpresa, guardavam seus pertences, Hermione parou, observando o que era aquilo.

Claro que ela ficara sabendo, após seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts que as carruagens não andavam sozinhas, sabia que Harry podia ver os Testrálios, assim como Luna e outros colegas. Surpreendeu-se, mesmo assim, com a aparência daqueles animais que remotamente lembravam cavalos. Contornou a carruagem e subiu nela, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos animais.

- Você está vendo?- Gina olhou nervosa para Hermione.

- Sim!- ela respondeu olhando para a garota, as duas se entenderam com aquele olhar.

Obviamente, após todas as batalhas e aventuras que haviam passado no ano anterior, ela certamente teria visto a morte de alguém. Mas pensar daquela forma era tão horrível, quase cruel. Hermione desviou o olhar do Testrálio próximo, e acomodou todas as suas coisas.

Luna sorria para o nada. Gina encolheu-se no banco enquanto a carruagem partia. Hermione sentiu-se vazia, desorientada. Já estava começando a perceber a diferença de não ter Rony nem Harry ao seu lado na tradicional ida ao castelo, para o começo do período letivo.

Logo que a carruagem ganhou velocidade e Hermione conseguiu desviar sua atenção dos estranhos cavalos alados, o vento frio bateu em seu rosto, parecia querer acordá-la para a nova realidade. Ela precisava estar recuperada, precisava chegar bem em Hogwarts. No outro dia teria aula, voltaria a rotina de estudos.

Luna tinha o olhar perdido no alto, a frente delas. Hermione se virou para entender o que ela estava olhando, e apertou o braço de Gina para ter certeza de que a garota veria o mesmo que ela.

Hogwarts estava lá. Mas estava _tão_ diferente... Pareciam ainda faltar pedaços, as janelas pareciam estar num ângulo diferente.

- Acho que eles reconstruíram da melhor maneira, não é?- Gina parecia mais calma, quando olhou para o castelo que surgia aos poucos.

Hermione não quis olhar. Obviamente que estava diferente, mas na cabeça da garota formava-se um desejo muito forte de que os professores conseguissem fazer tudo voltar a ser como era, com alguns feitiços e encantamentos.

Felizmente, quando desceram da carruagem, encontraram tudo como deveria ser. Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga quando colocou seu malão e Bichento na fila de outras bagagens que seriam levadas ao dormitório: era seu último ano em Hogwarts, era a última vez que assistiria a Seleção. Tudo seria tão diferente, tão especial, porque agora ela sabia de que nunca mais teria tudo aquilo novamente.

O medo de perder, a consciência de que eram seus últimos meses naquele lugar, fizeram Hermione caminhar trêmula ao lado das garotas. Parecia alheia a tudo quando se separaram de Luna, que foi cumprimentar seus conhecidos na mesa da Corvinal. Ela e Gina sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória e Hermione deixou seus olhos varrerem o salão, sentindo uma sensação muito forte de nostalgia.

Ali, tudo estava como deveria estar. O teto encantado, as milhares de velas flutuando sobre suas cabeças, as quatro mesas dispostas, a mesa dos professores sendo ocupada aos poucos. Da última vez que estivera naquele salão, havia sido em um momento crítico do pós guerra, vendo todos os corpos de pessoas queridas que haviam deixado o convívio deles para sempre.

Agora, ela podia observar como tudo parecia alegre. Piscou os olhos uma, duas vezes para ter certeza de que estava enxergando com clareza. _Tinha_ que estar!

Apesar de ter visto, algumas vezes, os alunos das turmas sentarem-se em mesas diferentes das suas casas para conversarem, o padrão seguido era cada casa sentar em sua respectiva mesa. Agora, não havia mais padrão. Não havia ordem nenhuma! Ela e Gina haviam sentado ali por hábito, mas observaram que para onde olhassem haviam alunos de todas as casas sentados em qualquer lugar. Inclusive, Hermione assustou-se ao reparar- a mesa da Sonserina estava tingida de diversas cores. Justo _Sonserina_, que sempre fazia questão de manter entre seus alunos apenas aqueles que possuíam linhagem sanguínea bruxa!

Hermione sorriu e virou-se para Gina, que parecia estar observando o salão principal também.

- Muito melhor assim, não é?- a ruiva olhou para Hermione.

Luna voltou e se sentou ao lado delas, direcionando uma conversa animada sobre as disciplinas que ela e Gina iriam poder cursar juntas. Quando perceberam, o salão estava cheio e a porta havia sido fechada. Todos silenciaram e aguardaram durante longos minutos.

Hermione olhou para a mesa dos professores: McGonagall estava lá, ocupando a cadeira que pertencera a Dumbledore. Então quem estaria com os alunos do primeiro ano, aguardando a seleção?

A porta se abriu e a professora Sprout veio à frente do grupo de calouros, carregando um banquinho pequeno e um chapéu. Hermione percebeu que o chapéu estava mudado, certamente não teria sobrevivido intacto ao fogo que quase o destruíra por completo no ano passado. Sorriu ao se dar conta de que McGonagall, ou talvez Flitwick haviam concertado o objeto que durante anos havia selecionado os alunos para suas casas.

O silêncio parecia palpável, todos pareciam curiosos para saber o que viria a seguir. Hermione observou rostos conhecidos em todas as mesas, as pessoas pareciam diferentes, ou talvez fossem seus olhos.

A professora Sprout posicionou os alunos próximos ao banquinho, mas McGonagall não se levantou para falar nada. Provavelmente a seleção seria primeiro, o discurso após.

O chapéu moveu-se, abrindo o rasgo que imitava uma boca, e começou a cantar.

_Durante muitos anos me puseram_

_Eu suas cabeças, muitas vezes ocas_

_Para que eu os colocasse_

_Na casa do seu coração_

_Agora, fiquem atentos_

_Pois eu fujo à seleção_

_E peço para que cuidem_

_De seus aliados e daqueles que amam_

_Pois só assim alcançarão_

_Suas vontades e objetivos_

_Pois ninguém caminha sozinho_

_Nem sozinho pode ficar_

_Então as casas que eu os coloco agora_

_Serão apenas para lhes abrigar_

_Não esqueçam que antes de mais nada_

_Todos aqui são companheiros_

_Então caminhem com passos seguros_

_E busquem verdadeiras amizades_

_Pois apenas quando se tem um amigo_

_É que se enfrenta o que está por vir_

_Se conhecimento é o que buscas_

_E gostas da pesquisa e dos questionamentos_

_Na Corvinal encontrarás uma família_

_Que auxiliará na busca por seus intentos_

_Mas se a aventura é o que lhe chama_

_E a coragem é seu maior valor_

_Sob o teto de Grifinória dormirás_

_E lá grandes amizades formarás_

_Se a busca pelos teus objetivos_

_É o mais forte dentro de si_

_Na Sonserina encontrará abrigo_

_E tua ambição será tua espada_

_Se seu coração é puro e leve_

_Na Lufa-lufa passarás a morar_

_Onde a sinceridade e o companheirismo_

_Caminham juntos_

_Não esqueçam, porém_

_Que nosso mundo foi salvo _

_Por aqueles que acreditaram_

_No verdadeiro significado da busca incansável_

_Pela paz e união_

_E vivemos agora seguros_

_Sob esse teto estrelado_

_E lembremos sempre, caros alunos_

_Que a força persiste, enquanto houverem_

_Pessoas capazes de lutar_

Os aplausos pareciam vir de todas as paredes, de cada parte daquele salão. Mal o chapéu parou de cantar, todos estavam de pé. Hermione queria lembrar de cada palavra para contar a Rony e Harry,mas sabia que elas lhe fugiriam. O chapéu sempre mantinha algumas características na sua música inicial: mas nunca dava soluções, respostas prontas. Sempre deixava algo a refletir.

A professora Sprout começou a chamar a lista de nomes e Hermione se sentou, sentindo o estômago roncar. Enquanto via os pequenos alunos serem selecionados, cuidava pelo canto do olho o grupo de meninas alvoroçadas da viagem no trem. Elas olhavam ansiosas para Hermione, sentavam-se todas juntas na mesa da Lufa-lufa agora.

Hermione concentrou-se na seleção, triste em ver que parecia haver um número menor de alunos para serem selecionados. Será que os pais não queria que os filhos fossem para Hogwarts? Preferiam esperar o tempo acalmar as coisas para terem certeza de que tudo ficaria bem?

Hermione olhou para o teto estrelado, enquanto a voz da professora Sprout continuava a leitura da lista (_Dwell, Sarah_!). Queria escrever logo para Rony, desabafar tudo aquilo que estava se acumulando dentro dela.

_Flashback_

Antes de iniciar o sexto ano em Hogwarts, o trio migrou para a Toca, onde passaram diversos dias antes de terem que voltar a rotina de estudos. Hermione chegara à Toca levemente ansiosa, após o transporte assistido por parte da Ordem, realizado quase da mesma maneira que quando ela fora para a Sede. Dessa vez, porém, os pais de Hermione pareciam tão incrédulos que a filha fosse sumir novamente, tão cedo, que pouparam o sermão e assistiram quase calados a despedida da filha. Hermione insistira em explicar os diversos motivos de porque era melhor ela permanecer hospedada na casa dos Weasley, como era mais seguro que permanecesse ao lado dos amigos. E óbvio, como queria permanecer na Toca até que tivesse que retornar à escola. A Sra. Granger não contestou quando ouviu Hermione falar que iria para a casa de Rony, reprimira um sorriso e parecia ter entendido tudo sem que a filha colocasse em palavras.

Após o pequeno tempo de convívio com os pais, lá estava ela na porta da casa que a abrigara em outras férias, talvez mais felizes. Pelo menos até aquele momento, não havia a sensação estranha da recente morte de Sirius pairando no ar, nem o medo de que a Sede da Ordem e sua localização secreta estivesse correndo perigo. Hermione sentia um peso incômodo no estômago ao pensar em Harry, na casa dos tios, provavelmente envolto por uma névoa de depressão, ansioso para se reunir com os amigos e poder sentir realmente, que haviam pessoas no mundo que compreendiam suas angústias.

A Sra. Weasley esperava Hermione espiando pela janela da cozinha. Quando abriu a porta para recebê-la, Hermione escutou um estalo atrás de si que indicavam que o Sr. Weasley já estava aparatando para o trabalho, após ver que ela estava em segurança.

- Mione!- apesar da visão da matriarca dos Weasley ainda ocupar a porta da casa, foi a voz de Gina que Hermione escutou primeiramente.

Logo, a garota apareceu correndo em direção à recém chegada.

- Gina!- Hermione foi em direção a porta, pendendo para o lado devido ao peso de toda a bagagem.

Gina pareceu congelar por um instante, antes de alcançar Hermione. Ficou fitando o ar e bufou impacientemente.

- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso...- fez um sinal de impaciência com a voz.- Desculpe, Mione, mas papai quer que a gente siga rigorosamente as medidas de cautela impostas pelo Ministério...

- Do que você...?

- Ah Gina, francamente! Acabei de ver seu pai aparatar para o trabalho! Obviamente não estamos diante de nenhum comensal de morte disfarçado!

Molly atravessou a frente da filha e acenou com a varinha para que as coisas de Hermione flutuassem até a casa.

- Vamos querida, venha tomar um chá!

- Sra. Weasley, o que foi que Gina...?- Hermione procurou o olhar da amiga, que a encarava de modo estranho.

- Arthur quer que tenhamos todo o cuidado possível, principalmente com você e Harry aqui em casa e acredita que se seguirmos tudo que o Ministério diz estaremos seguros...além do mais...

- Além do mais os tempos são outros, mas já sabemos disso!- Gina já desmanchara o rosto de falsa desconfiança de que Hermione fosse uma comensal disfarçada, e abraçava a amiga, um sorriso radiante.- Finalmente você chegou!

Hermione sorriu de volta, apressando-se para entrar na cozinha. Jogou-se na primeira cadeira que viu.

- Eu li algumas informações no Profeta Diário, sobre maneiras de prevenir um ataque, como se defender de prováveis emboscadas, mas não esperava que a população estivesse levando _realmente_ a sério...

- E ninguém realmente está.- Gina sentou-se ao lado dela.- Mas papai insiste para que tenhamos o maior cuidado possível. Quer dar o exemplo, sabe...

A Sra. Weasley já colocava algumas guloseimas na mesa. Mesmo que ainda tivesse com seu café da manhã pesando no estômago, Hermione aceitou educadamente a xícara de café colocada diante de si.

- Como estão seus pais, Hermione?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou, despreocupadamente.

- Estão bem. Um pouco surpresos por eu estar novamente saindo de casa tão cedo...

- Oh, é verdade. Eles devem achar que você passa muito mais tempo conosco.- o rosto de Molly Weasley parecia paralisado de uma culpa que não deveria sentir.

- Ah, não! Não há problema algum, Sra. Weasley!- Hermione apressou-se em dizer.- Eles sabem que gosto de passar as férias aqui! Sabem que eu estou segura...

- Bom, isso já é bastante coisa. Eles podem ficar tranqüilos! Se você não se importar eu envio uma coruja para eles, explicando que todas as medidas estão sendo tomadas para que vocês tenham completa segurança, inclusive para voltar à escola!

Hermione não respondeu, ocupou-se em beber o chá e afirmar brevemente com a cabeça, visivelmente sem graça com os cuidados excessivos de Molly.

- Você e Harry são como se fossem da família.- Molly havia se aproximado de Hermione, pousado a mão em seu ombro e baixado o tom de voz para que a garota se sentisse à vontade.- Fico muito feliz de tê-los aqui.

- Muito obrigada, Sra. Weasley!- Hermione sentia o rosto extremamente corado enquanto agradecia com sinceridade.

Logo, Molly já saíra da cozinha fazendo toda a bagagem de Hermione flutuar atrás de si. Bichento fora a única parte que sobrara, e agora se encontrava solto, ronronando embaixo da mesa, ansioso para que a dona lembrasse que ele estava ali.

- Como está o seu irmão?- Hermione falou, tentando parecer distraída, enquanto segurava o gato.

Gina fez uma cara de descrença misturada com aversão quando escutou Hermione falar de Rony daquela maneira.

- Rony está bem! Você pôde chamá-lo pelo nome, a propósito...

Hermione virou rapidamente o rosto em direção à amiga, um semblante de absoluta raiva querendo se formar.

- Calma, Mione!- Gina afastou o corpo instintivamente.- Só queria...bom...as coisas continuam...ahn...estranhas? Entre vocês dois?

Hermione tentava se concentrar no pêlo alaranjado do gato, mas até aquilo lembrava Rony de alguma maneira.

- Faz algum tempo que...- ela parou, aparentemente não querendo colocar aquele assunto em pauta com Gina.- Ah, esquece...

Gina aproximou-se mais da amiga, os olhos ansiosos.

- Por favor, Hermione! O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?

Hermione olhou curiosa para a garota.

- Por que essa curiosidade repentina? Você sabe tudo sobre...- ela parou, tentando escolher as palavras.-...você sabe como é o seu irmão...

Ela se decidiu por tentar desviar o que quer que Gina estivesse querendo saber. Parecia haver maiores questionamentos na pergunta da garota. Hermione tinha certeza de que a amizade delas passava por cima da maioria dos constrangimentos dessas perguntas sobre garotos, principalmente após todos os desabafos sobre o Baile de Inverno.

- Eu sei que meu irmão é um cabeça dura, provavelmente o Weasley mais teimoso...mas não é disso que estou falando.

Bichento pulou do colo de Hermione, não lhe dando escapatória a não ser olhar para a amiga.

- Recentemente, aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês brigaram feio ou algo assim?

Hermione ficou paralisada. Por aquela, ela não esperava.

- Por que...?

- Ele está diferente, só por isso. Quer dizer, ele reage diferente quando falo de você...- Gina deu de ombros, alcançando um biscoito de um pacote de cima da mesa.

Hermione pareceu achar aquela conversa repentinamente muito interessante. Sentiu um calor subir pelo seu corpo, a imaginação trabalhando rapidamente, querendo acompanhar os batimentos de seu coração. Será que após todas as discussões, até conversas, Rony havia parado para pensar em tudo que acontecera?

- Antigamente, ele não tinha problema nenhum em tocar no seu nome. Não acho que ele _realmente_ tenha agora...- Gina parecia estar reprimindo uma risada.- Mas fica extremamente formal quando falo de você.

Hermione permaneceu calada, encarando a amiga.

- Eu achei que você faria essa expressão. Então, nada de mais aconteceu?

- Gina- Hermione falou baixinho.- você sabe tudo o que aconteceu!

- Hum,certo...você está querendo dizer sobre a última cena de ciúmes que ele fez por você estar escrevendo uma carta ao Vítor? Ou a cara de tapado que ele ficou após um simples beijo no rosto que você deu a ele antes daquele jogo de quadribol?

Hermione abria e fechava a boca, incapaz de conter o que a falava. Gina parecia estar realmente se divertindo.

-...ou ele ter lhe dado um perfume realmente delicado no último Natal, enquanto ele presenteou o resto da família, incluindo a mim na categoria, com alguma coisa típica de quem nem se prestou a pensar no que comprar?- a garota literalmente ria.

- Gina!- o rosto de Hermione estava muito vermelho, mas ela não escondia o sorriso. Era bom saber que e amiga prestara atenção em seus desabafos. E principalmente, era bom saber que ela não era a única a valorizar todos aqueles acontecimentos.

- Eu achei que você podia ter esquecido de me contar algo, considerando que ele está todo estranho. Talvez um segundo beijo, mais ousado que o segundo e...- Gina falava muito baixo, um sorriso maroto tipicamente Weasley em seu rosto.

- Claro que não!- Hermione sabia que não deveria se sentir tão afobada com uma acusação de algo que não acontecera.- Nada disso, Gina.

Gina deu de ombros.

- Ok, então. Que emocionante.- debochou.- Achei realmente que vocês dois evoluiriam _alguma_ coisa depois de toda essa novela.- a garota esboçou um beicinho.

- Só porque você tem um livro de histórias amorosas para contar, não significa que eu precise ter também!- Hermione riu. Largando a xícara de chá vazia em cima de mesa.

- Mas você tem o capítulo Krum!- Gina riu.

- Shh!- Hermione censurou a amiga antes que ela fosse longe de mais.- Fale mais alto da próxima vez, quem sabe o vampiro do sótão escute você...

- Espero que seu humor melhore, Mione.- Gina se levantou e ajudou a amiga a arrumar a mesa.

Hermione sentiu como se uma pequena luz se acendesse dentro de sua cabeça. Gina estava tão interessada em assuntos amorosos, que obviamente haveria algo de novo que ela queria contar.

- Como vão as coisas com você, Gina? Você só me bombardeou de perguntas desde que cheguei...é sua vez de falar.

Gina se virou sorridente para a amiga, aquela havia sido a deixa para que ela pudesse falar.

- Dino já me escreveu três vezes desde que cheguei!

- Isso é ótimo!- Hermione tentou reagir à altura da novidade da amiga.

- Mas Rony está querendo acabar com meu sossego, insiste em saber o que realmente está acontecendo entre Dino e eu!

- Você precisa relevar isso, Gina...seu irmão pode ser bastante insensível mesmo sem se esforçar.

Mal Hermione terminou de pronunciar a última palavra e observar a reação de Gina, divertindo-se com o comentário, passos anunciaram que mais alguém estava na cozinha.

- Obrigado pelo comentário, Hermione.- a voz tão conhecida por ela chegou ao seus ouvidos.

Hermione se virou bruscamente, esquecendo por um segundo onde estava. Ouviu a risadinha de Gina as suas costas e teve apenas a breve noção de que a garota estava saindo da cozinha, deixando os dois em uma situação constrangedora.

Rony tinha os dois braços cruzados firmemente no peito. Encarava a garota com um rosto que misturava a descrença pelo que havia escutado e a surpresa por ver a amiga na Toca tão cedo.

- Conversa interessante, essa que você e minha irmã estavam tendo.

Ele passou pela garota, a cara emburrada, fazendo Hermione sentir o sangue praticamente congelar nas veias. O que exatamente ele escutara?

- Quando foi que chegou?- Rony virou-se para ela, enquanto tomava um copo de suco de abóbora.

- A-agora mesmo...só estava...

Não fora desse jeito que imaginara o encontro com Rony, tão cedo quando há pouco tempo atrás haviam se despedido na plataforma. Como sempre, os acontecimentos na sua vida que envolviam Rony a pegavam desprevenida: eles nunca eram o que ela esperava que fossem.

- Posso saber por que eu recebi gratuitamente o adjetivo _insensível_ no meio de uma conversa entre você e Gina?

Ele havia se sentado de frente para Hermione, que permanecia em pé, paralisada, aos poucos sentindo o alívio percorrer seu corpo ao se dar conta de que ele não escutara a parte da conversa de que haviam falado dele.

- Gina estava me falando que você não está sendo realmente um irmão compreensível...

- Sei exatamente o que vocês duas estavam conversando!- ele estreitou os olhos para a garota, enquanto Hermione sentava-se muito desconfortável na beirada da cadeira ocupada por ela anteriormente.- E caso você não saiba, Mione, Gina está tentando realmente tirar qualquer um do sério...primeiro aquele tal Miguel, agora Dino!

- Qual é o problema?- Hermione revirou os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração, feliz de ver Rony canalizar a conversa para outro lado, esquecendo o fato de Hermione tê-lo ofendido.

- Ela vai perder a conta desse jeito!- Rony parecia furioso, parecia estar desabafando algo muito mais complexo.

Hermione ficou concentrando-se em tudo que estava acontecendo dentro dela. Pensou, com calma, em como retomar uma conversa menos estressante.

- Rony...esqueça a vida amorosa de Gina por um segundo, está bem?- ela tentou falar com calma, mas pareceu que estava se dirigindo a uma criança de quatro anos de idade.

Rony a olhou ansioso, parecia querer adivinhar o que vinha a seguir.

- Você tem falado com o Harry?- ela perguntou, antes que ele pudesse ter um acesso de raiva.

O rosto de Rony, que parecia querer esboçar um sorriso, desmanchou.

Hermione sabia que fazia pouco tempo que haviam se separado, mas gostaria de saber como o amigo estava lidando com tudo.

- Hum...logo ele estará aqui, Mione. Ele deve estar bem, não se preocupe...

- Como você acha que _você_ estaria lidando com uma situação dessas? Com toda a história do Sirius e...?

Rony pareceu impaciente, repentinamente.

- Acho que ele não vai demorar para vir para cá, e poderemos conversar com ele. Saber o que está se passando na cabeça de Harry. Papai falou que não irá demorar muito...

- Ótimo. Fiquei realmente preocupada. Sirius era a única família que tinha lhe restado...

Rony afirmou com a cabeça. Ele e Hermione não parecia ter muitos assuntos pendentes, pelo menos nenhum que quisessem trazer à tona.

Ouviram-se vozes muito alteradas no andar de cima. Hermione girou a cabeça instintivamente em direção ao barulho. Rony revirou os olhos, descrente.

- Não acredito que mamãe está tendo outro ataque!

- Ataque?- Hermione olhou assustada para o ruivo.

- Ah, é verdade! Você já subiu?- ele pareceu surpreso, os olhos arregalados, como se lembrasse repentinamente de algo que deveria falar para a amiga.

- Não! Rony o que...?

Antes que Hermione pudesse terminar de falar, passos apressados chegaram à cozinha, enquanto outra pessoa descia pelas escadas fazendo um barulho praticamente ensurdecedor.

- Se você não gosta da maneira que ela arruma, então não desconte em mim!- Gina parecia realmente enfurecida, e estava controlando todos os nervos para não ser mais mal educada com a mãe.

- Gina, ela é visita! Não custa você...

As duas pararam de falar quando uma terceira pessoa entrou no local. Molly e Gina pareciam constrangidas, torcendo para que a recém chegada não tivesse ouvido a discussão. Pelo sorriso que tinha estampado no rosto, não ouvira nenhuma palavra sequer, o que Hermione pareceu achar impossível, já que as duas estavam falando muito alto.

- Todos já _estam_ _acorrrdados_!Se eu soubesse já _terrria_ descido para _ajudarr_!

Mesmo que o cenário fosse diferente, mesmo que Hermione se sentisse tão em casa na Toca como no seu próprio lar, não pôde deixar de sentir um desconforto repentino se apossar dela, quando viu Fleur entrar na cozinha. Sentiu-se repentinamente desarrumada, despenteada, com roupas simples demais. Sabia que não era verdade, sabia que estava apenas sentindo-se insegura devido ao fato da chegada da garota.

Ainda sem entender, ela procurou por uma explicação no olhar de Rony, mas ele desviava o rosto, muito vermelho, querendo evitar que Hermione lhe bombardeasse de perguntas mentais.

* * *

- Então Fleur está aqui desde quando?- Hermione ajeitava lentamente suas coisas no quarto de Gina, enquanto a garota ficava sentada observando, o pé balançando impacientemente.

- Tempo suficiente para me tirar do sério. _E_ a mamãe também.- Gina encarou a amiga e se levantou com um salto, indo ajudá-la com a arrumação.- Achei que meu irmão tivesse contado algo para você...em carta ou algo assim.

- Não! Acabamos de voltar de Hogwarts e...- Hermione deixou seu pensamento trilhar um caminho desconhecido, querendo associar porque Rony não lhe dissera logo que Fleur estava na Toca.

- Imagino que agora Gui vai querer ela sempre por aqui...inclusive após o casamento. Ele certamente vai querer que ela se sinta em _casa._- Gina fez uma careta, finalizando sua parte na organização, colocando a cesta de Bichento em um canto do quarto.

Rony abriu a porta bruscamente, sem anunciar sua chegada. Hermione quase pulou tamanha sua surpresa, mas Gina começou a discutir com o garoto dando tempo para que ela se recuperasse.

- Está fugindo Roniquinho?- ela analisou o rosto vermelho do irmão.- A _Fleuma_ deixa você nada a vontade, não é?

- Não é nada disso, Gina!- ele mirou Hermione.- Já terminou?

Hermione largou a roupa que tinha em mãos e olhou para Rony, querendo entender o por quê de ele ter vindo até ali.

O garoto entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama da irmã, que olhou com uma expressão de surpresa, a naturalidade com a invasão de seu quarto.

- Perguntei para mamãe. Harry virá em poucos dias e...- ele desviou os olhos de Hermione e encarou Gina, que agora parecia contente com o rumo da conversa.

Ele abaixou os olhos, mostrando para a irmã que não queria que ela ouvisse aquela conversa.

- Eu sei quando não sou bem vinda em uma conversa. Só não esperava ser chutada para fora do meu quarto.- ela cruzou os braços, pregando o pé no chão. Ela obviamente demonstraria resistência a sair dali.

Hermione se levantou e mirou Gina, pedindo desculpas com o olhar. Ela foi em direção a porta do quarto, ainda se comunicando com Gina sem utilizar palavras, querendo que a amiga entendesse que falaria qualquer coisa importante para ela, independente da autorização de seu irmão.

Rony seguiu Hermione, enquanto Gina bufava zangada de dentro do quarto. Hermione fechou a porta assim que Rony passou.

- E depois você não quer ser chamado de _insensível_, Ronald!- ele estava merecendo as ofensas que iria ouvir.- Será que você não poderia ter falado isso para mim em outra hora? Sem deixar completamente explícito que não queria que Gina ouvisse?

Rony começou a subir a escada em direção a seu quarto, Hermione seguiu ele pisando duro, querendo que o garoto a escutasse.

- Você mesma fez questão de falar para mim que ela não gosta mais do Harry!- ele entrou no quarto e analisou a expressão de surpresa no rosto da amiga.- Bom, não _daquele_ jeito...

Hermione ficou parada na soleira da porta, sentindo-se repentinamente envergonhada de entrar no quarto do ruivo. Sentiu-se mais idiota ainda por saber que aquela situação estava a deixando desconfortável, considerando que sempre entrara naquele quarto.

- Por que ela ficaria zangada então? Eu queria falar para você, já que você havia perguntado sobre o Harry...- Rony abaixou o tom de voz, olhando para ela.

- Você sabe que independente disso eu vou contar para ela, não sabe? Sua irmã é minha _amiga_.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Ele desviou o olhar.

- Só queria que você soubesse que está tudo certo para a chegada de Harry. Mamãe deixou escapar que quem irá buscar ele será _Dumbledore_.- Rony colocou um pouco mais de suspense na voz do que era necessário.

- _Dumbledore_?- Hermione esqueceu por um momento da situação de estar sozinha com Rony, entrou no quarto rapidamente aproximando-se dele.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Rony pareceu ficar levemente incomodado com a aproximação repentina. Inclinou o rosto para trás.

- É-é...

- Então deve ser algo relacionado à Profecia! Só pode ser!- Hermione começou a caminhar em círculos pelo quarto, e Rony sabia que ela estava fazendo vários cálculos mentais pensando nas situações mais prováveis.- Ele e Harry provavelmente irão investigar mais a fundo, pesquisar formas de entender perfeitamente o que significava aquela esfera do departamento dos Mistérios...

- Ele contou para você o que dizia a Profecia?- Rony girou o corpo em direção à garota.

- Ele contou algo a você?- Hermione acusou com o olhar o amigo.

Rony não soube o que responder. Por que passara por sua cabeça que talvez a amiga soubesse mais do que ele?

- Não! Mas pensei que talvez...

- Dumbledore deve confiar mesmo no potencial de Harry para levá-lo assim, para uma missão...- Hermione continou a falar, parecendo esquecer da interrupção do amigo.

- _Haarmainee_!- a voz forçada de Fleur pareceu sobressaltar a garota. Rony instintivamente moveu-se mais para o fundo do quarto, querendo evitar que Fleur colocasse os olhos nele.

Hermione franziu o rosto, obviamente contrariada por ter que atender ao chamado da garota, que nem sequer sabia pronunciar seu nome corretamente.

- Sim?- ela saiu do quarto de Rony.

- Ah, estava me _perguntand_ onde você estava! Molly _querr_ que você e Ginevra _encontrrrem_ ela no jardim.

Fleur sorriu com sinceridade para Hermione e depois se virou, descendo as escadas, os longos cabelos prateados sempre impecáveis sacudindo.

Rony surgiu por detrás de Hermione, cuidando para ter certeza de que a garota já se fora.

- Ela já desceu, Ronald.- Hermione suspirou, sem nem se virar, parecia ter certeza do comportamento dele.

- Ah, e-eu, é que...- ele gaguejou.

- Vou ver o que sua mãe quer.- ela já estava descendo as escadas. Rony a seguiu.

- Por favor não se ofenda, Mione...mamãe provavelmente só quer que você e Gina fiquem lá com ela para que a _Fleuma_- digo, a Fleur não possa ficar muito tempo ao redor dela.

- Com certeza vou ir lá ajudar sua mãe. Eu sei como a _Fleuma_ pode ser desagradável como quer.- ela parou bruscamente, fazendo com que Rony quase caísse no meio das escadas.- Ainda não acredito que seu irmão se _apaixonou_ por ela!

Rony sabia que ela estava falando muito mais com ela mesma do que com ele. Mesmo assim, sentiu-se envergonhado com o rumo que o assunto tomava.

- Essas coisas não se escolhe...não é?

Hermione ficou parada, ainda de costas para ele. Ele queria ver a expressão dela, saber o que ela realmente estava pensando.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e correu para finalizar a descida das escadas. Rony esticou a mão, como se fosse chamá-la para saber se ela e Gina queriam ajuda no jardim. O jeito de Hermione foi o que fez ele parar. Ela não se virou mais para ele após aquele comentário espontâneo que ele fizera sobre sentimentos, e a última visão que ele teve foi dela atravessando a porta para a cozinha, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Ele torcia para que por detrás do nervosismo, houvesse um sorriso tímido nos lábios da garota.

* * *

Harry parecia bastante confortável atirado no sofá. Rony lhe passou uma segunda garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e se sentou ao lado do amigo.

Ir embora da estação naquele dia, perdendo o trem de vista e sabendo que Hermione voltaria a rotina sozinha, havia lhe dado um aperto no peito. Porém, logo a correria de ajeitar tudo no pequeno apartamento de seu irmão havia roubado seus pensamentos e Rony reparou que, quando ocupava sua cabeça com algo, sentia-se menos triste por estar longe da namorada.

Harry bebia a cerveja olhando para o centro da sala. Pareceu tomar coragem para falar algo.

- Onde está o Jorge?

- No banho.- Rony olhou para o amigo.- O que você acha de enquanto isso decidirmos o que iremos jantar?

A barriga de Rony roncava alto e Harry riu. Rony sabia que era estranho para o amigo não estar de volta a casa dos Dursley, parecia levemente perdido. Ele mesmo estava confuso: achou que toda a arrumação do apartamento seria rápida, que dormiria na Toca naquele dia, mas agora estava tão cansado que estava pensando seriamente em dormir ali mesmo, no quarto que pertencera a Fred e que havia sido completamente reformado naquela tarde. Rony sentia-se satisfeito de saber que poderia contar a Hermione que aprendera diversos feitiços úteis para a arrumação doméstica.

- Hum...o que você estava pensando?- Harry franziu a sobrancelha, talvez tentando se lembrar do que havia visto na dispensa.

Rony perguntava-se a mesma coisa. Não haveria o suficiente para os três, haveria? Além do mais, nunca fora um bom cozinheiro.

- Não sei. Vamos dar uma olhada no que temos aqui.

Rony levantou-se no momento que Jorge entrava na sala, vestido com um moletom velho e calças jeans surradas.

- Roniquinho na cozinha? Perigo!- o garoto riu, Rony sentiu as orelhas queimarem.

- Precisamos comer alguma coisa, não é?

- Claro que sim, irmãozinho. Mas não pense que vou me arriscar desse jeito e comer algo que _você_ cozinhe.- Jorge já estava abaixado procurando algo no balcão da cozinha, os cabelos ruivos pingando água.- Se eu quiser uma aventura como essa, posso pular de pára-quedas ou algo do gênero.

Rony deixou a vergonha de lado, a fome falando mais alto.

- Então que solução você tem?

Harry já estava de pé, próximo aos irmãos. Jorge tinha um livro grosso nas mãos, que Rony não reconheceu. Podia ver que tinha páginas coloridas, algumas amarelas. Jorge colocou sobre o balcão e começou a folhear.

- Nos primeiros meses quase passamos fome aqui.- Jorge riu.- Fred insistiu em tentar alguns feitiços culinários, mas desistiu bem em tempo!

Rony olhou para Harry, que também parecia surpreso em ouvir Jorge falar com tamanha naturalidade do irmão. Ele parou por um momento, parecia perdido em pensamentos. Rony não queria que ele começasse a chorar, nem que ficasse sentimental.

No começo, os gêmeos haviam ficado no pequeno apartamento em cima de sua loja, no próprio Beco Diagonal, mas com o tempo, resolveram arranjar um lugar maior, e não no local de trabalho, para que pudessem espairecer e ficar um pouco longe da movimentação das lojas. Logo após isso, a guerra ocorrera então Rony sabia que os gêmeos haviam aproveitado apenas alguns meses naquele lugar, o que talvez tornaria a adaptação de Jorge mais fácil.

- E...? O que vocês fizeram?- Rony falou, tirando o irmão de seus pensamentos.

Harry postou-se ao lado de Jorge, rindo consigo mesmo.

- Uma lista telefônica?- o garoto falou rindo tanto, que seus óculos quase escorregaram pelo nariz.

- Pode rir.- Jorge falou, percorrendo com o dedo uma página que lhe parecera interessante.- Nossas vizinhas aqui de cima sempre vinham até aqui, com desculpas esfarrapadas de que queriam açúcar ou algo assim emprestado. Claro, nunca tínhamos nada.

Rony ainda não entendia do que eles estavam falando.

- Elas nos sugeriram então, que deveríamos comprar um telefone, sabe, e fazer um bom uso dos vários serviços de tele-entrega disponíveis.- O ruivo riu e Harry o acompanhou.

Rony ficou boquiaberto.

- Do que é que vocês estão _falando?_

Jorge apontou um aparelho escuro, do lado da bancada. Rony sentiu o estômago despencar: lembrava-se claramente de ter tentado se comunicar com Harry, em uma de suas férias, com um telefone. A experiência, é claro, não havia sido bem sucedida.

- Então vocês aprenderam a viver como trouxas?- Harry falou empolgado.- Mesmo estando tão próximo do Beco Diagonal? Você está me dizendo que sabe lidar com dinheiro trouxa também?

- Claro que sim.- Jorge tentou fingir que estava ofendido.- Assim sobrava muito tempo para que _conversássemos_ com nossas vizinhas.

Os dois riram e Rony tentou rir também, imaginando se as vizinhas sabiam o quão diferentes eles eram, e se sabiam o que havia acontecido com Fred.

Jorge já estava discando, indagando Harry sobre o que ele gostaria de comer. Rony tentou opinar, mas os dois pareceram achar uma boa idéia deixá-lo de fora da escolha. Felizmente,quando a comida chegou, Rony percebeu que eles não haviam esquecido dele.

Sentaram-se a pequena mesa na cozinha apertada e começaram a abrir as embalagens. Harry parecia tão incerto em relação àquilo quanto Rony. Certamente os Dursley jamais permitiriam que ele pedisse algo bom para comer, muito menos lhe dariam dinheiro para tal.

Em pouco tempo, o barulho de latas de refrigerante sendo abertas e pratos batendo contra a mesa tomaram o local. Rony comia rápido, surpreso por estar gostando tanto de comida e bebida de trouxas. Jorge começara a narrar os diferentes tipos de restaurante que já haviam conhecido, e Harry tentava interagir, porém seu histórico de conhecimento de grande cidade era parecido com o de Rony.

Logo, eles estavam cheios de comida e sonolentos. Rony estava jogado no sofá da sala, Harry jogara-se no tapete, e tinha um olhar curioso.

- Não é meio suspeito, corujas voarem para cá em plena luz do dia?- ele olhou para Jorge.- Quero dizer, como iremos nos comunicar?

- Ah, não se preocupe.- Jorge terminava de lavar a louça com um aceno da varinha.- Normalmente as cartas vão para a Loja, poderemos verificar assim que chegarmos lá.

Rony fez uma anotação mental para ir a loja no outro dia, verificar se Hermione já teria lhe escrito algo, mesmo que eles ainda não fossem voltar com o comércio naquele momento.

- E vocês iriam se surpreender se soubessem o número de bruxos que mora nesse prédio!- Jorge riu, indo para a sala para se juntar a eles.- Claro que a maioria das famílias bruxas prefere povoados mais pacatos, afastados da cidade. Mas alguns precisam morar por aqui, no meio da cidade onde tudo acontece.- Jorge piscou para eles.

Rony tentou se ajeitar no sofá, mas sentia-se pesado e com sono.

- E como você sabe que há mais bruxos aqui?

- Tem um velinho que mora no térreo que passava sempre em frente a nossa loja no Beco Diagonal. Mas ficou com medo de que estivesse me confundindo, e demorou um tempo para conversar comigo.- Jorge virou o resto de seu refrigerante, olhando para os lados, talvez em busca de uma cerveja amanteigada.- Ele puxou um papo meio neutro, alegando que tinha ido buscar seu Profeta Diário no Beco novamente, pois infelizmente não podia recebê-lo em casa.

- Achei que poderíamos usar nossas corujas!- Rony falou, preocupado.

- E podem! Mas de vez em quando. Não abusem.- Jorge recolheu as garrafas vazias com um aceno de varinha e acenou para que fossem para a cozinha.- O melhor é mandarem qualquer correspondência da Loja. Chama menos a atenção.

Rony afirmou com a cabeça, para que Jorge soubesse que ele entendia. Sabia que há algum tempo atrás, o fato de várias corujas voarem durante o dia havia causado alguns problemas para o Ministério. Ali, numa rua movimentada, todo cuidado era pouco.

Rony desviou a atenção da conversa, sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais entorpecido. O tempo passava e o fato de estar com Harry e Jorge não estava acalmando a ansiedade que se formava dentro dele. Ele achou que conseguiria ficar distraído, concentrar-se na diversão de morar como um trouxa.

Jorge tinha ido em direção ao quarto, resmungando que terminaria de arrumar algumas roupas jogadas. Rony mirou Harry, que parecia estar incrivelmente concentrado fitando o nada.

- Harry?

O garoto o olhou. Rony sentiu o peso da situação de morarem sozinhos. Era quase como se estivessem de volta a viagem pela busca das Horcruxes, Harry tinha o rosto cansado e ele sabia que ele também não deveria ter a aparência melhor. Obviamente ambos estavam se sentindo da mesma maneira, perdidos.

- Sim?

Rony tomou fôlego, encarou os próprios pés evitando encarar o amigo naquela hora.

- Sei que é muito cedo, mas não seria uma surpresa se não fosse tão repentino...

Harry aguardou, os olhos azuis visivelmente curiosos por detrás dos óculos.

- O que você acha de fazermos uma visita a Hogwarts? Ainda essa semana?

Harry sentou-se mais ereto no sofá, um sorriso quase infantil em seus lábios. Rony não gostava de pensar que o interesse do amigo era em ver Gina. Afinal, ele sabia que ele próprio pensava muito mais em ver o rosto surpreso de Hermione do que as paredes do saudoso castelo.

Os dois tinham o rosto com a expressão parecida. Pareciam estar prestes a ingressar em uma nova aventura. A sensação de fazerem algo inesperado lembrava a infância, onde muitas vezes haviam feito coisas impensadas, sem se importar com o que os professores iriam falar.

Harry respondeu, antes que Rony pudesse começar com seus argumentos.

- Quando você estava pensando em ir?

A decisão ficou subentendida, a discussão da melhor data se perdeu para que fosse logo discutida. Uma risada espontânea se seguiu, os dois amigos se entenderam. Rony sentiu-se eufórico só de imaginar o rosto de Hermione quando ele aparecesse em Hogwarts logo na primeira semana.

Jorge voltou à sala naquele momento, e as novas conversas agora tinham um tom mais alegre e natural. O humor de Rony provavelmente se manteria assim, enquanto ele tivesse algo por que esperar. E estar com Hermione, saber que ela estava na sua vida para sempre, lhe dava motivos suficientes para se sentir completo.

**N/A:** Novamente mil desculpas pela demora! Finalmente terminaram minhas provas e estou oficialmente de férias! O semestre foi corrido, mas prometo recompensar vocês com vários capítulos agora que tenho mais tempo livre! Muito obrigada pelo apoio e agradeço imensamete aos meus amados leitores que divulgaram a fic por aí! Vocês são responsáveis por grande parte da fic, já que fazem com que eu continue atualizando! Gente, qualquer notícia ou mudança de percurso eu postarei nos comentários como fiz até hoje, porque o fanfiction pode implicar com o fato de eu estar falando com vocês por aqui!

Mais uma vez obrigada! E quero reviews =D


	15. Visita surpresa

**Capítulo 15 - Visita surpresa**

**-Ronald Weasley-**

Rony apertou a varinha fortemente na mão direita, sentindo um leve tremor no corpo ao pensar no que viria a seguir. Respirou calmamente, uma, duas vezes até sentir que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam voltando ao normal.

Veria Hermione logo, pelo menos era esse pensamento que mantinha em mente. Harry havia sugerido que fossem em alguns dias para Hogwarts, esperando que passasse a confusão natural da volta às aulas. Os últimos dias haviam sido os mais longos de que Rony se lembrava, perdendo apenas talvez para o tempo que passara no Chalé das Conchas sem saber como Harry e Hermione estavam, durante a busca pelas Horcruxes.

Agora, sentia-se imensamente nervoso, e nem ao menos podia explicar perfeitamente o porquê. Pensar em Hogwarts, com seus diversos corredores e escadarias, lhe passava a sensação de voltar no tempo, para uma época muito mais fácil e tranqüila. Talvez o que estivesse lhe causando todo aquele medo, era o fato de ainda ter longas horas de trabalho no Ministério. Pensar que logo veria o rosto surpreso de Hermione lhe dava certa calmaria, mas saber que teria todas aquelas aulas preparatórios era de desanimar qualquer um.

Visualizou o Ministério e aparatou, torcendo para que aquele dia passasse logo. Mal chegou, visualizando a entrada disfarçada como banheiro público, sentiu uma pontada incômoda no estômago. Não poderia continuar sentindo-se tão estranho por ter assumido uma vida adulta, ou nunca iria para frente.

Assim que chegou ao átrio, resolveu procurar Harry. O amigo havia sido solicitado a aparecer uma hora antes do horário previsto para ele e Rony, pois Kingsley queria realizar alguns ajustes em sua carga horária para que pudesse participar das novas reuniões da reformulada Ordem da Fênix. Rony queria realmente poder participar logo das reuniões, e já havia sido convocado, mas ainda sentia uma sensação ruim ao lembrar que como sempre, Harry estava à frente.

Rony havia integrado a parte responsável por arranjar outro lugar para as reuniões, comunicar os membros de forma discreta onde e como aconteceriam os encontros, e auxiliar na elaboração de atas. Harry começaria, ao lado de Kingsley, a seleção para novos membros.

Por esse lado, Rony ficara feliz por ter sido integrado a outro grupo. Não sabia se teria a paciência e determinação de Harry para observar rosto após rosto de candidatos à cargo da Ordem, sabendo que muitos deles podiam ter desacreditado Dumbledore e Harry durante muito tempo.

Jorge e Rony já estavam pensando em tudo que lhes cabia, juntamente com Molly e Arthur. A mãe de Rony, inclusive, já visitara os garotos no pequeno apartamento, enquanto colocava defeito na organização dos quartos e do posicionamento da maioria dos móveis, fazendo algumas mudanças com as varinhas.

Rony ficava feliz em observar sua família seguindo com a vida, como deveria ser. Jorge já havia atualizado o estoque da loja e colocado anúncios para contratar novos atendentes, já que resolvera ampliar o negócio assim que possível. Rony ficava desanimado pensando em quando seria a próxima tarde de seleção para balconistas e atendentes, sabendo que o local ficaria cheio de fãs barulhentas e escandalosas.

A fama estava sendo realmente um problema. Agora trabalhando meio turno em forma de aulas de preparação no Ministério, e toda a tarde nas Geminialidades Weasley, Rony enfrentara realmente o peso de ser alguém conhecido.

Escrevera a primeira carta à Hermione, no dia após a ida da garota a Hogwarts, e recebera ansioso uma correspondência por correio coruja na loja no Beco Diagonal. Achando que a garota já respondera, abrira a carta rapidamente, sem nem ao menos olhar de onde vinha. Na realidade, era uma espécie de berrador, que falara em alto e bom tom, com uma voz feminina, que o novo Weasley que estava trabalhando na loja era um verdadeiro charme, e que ela em breve pretendia arranjar um jantar para ele e Jorge. Jorge rira por uma hora consecutiva, seguido de Harry. Rony ficara paralisado, sem entender realmente como alguém o estava observando e ainda mais tivera coragem de mandar um berrador daquele jeito. Tremeu ao pensar na cara de Hermione se ela visse aquilo.

A resposta de Hermione chegou, felizmente. A garota parecia meio melancólica, tomada de um sentimento muito forte de perda. Citava várias vezes o que estava fazendo em Hogwarts, como sentia falta dele e é claro, de Harry, até mesmo nas horas mais barulhentas na sala comunal. Falara também da canção do chapéu seletor, fazendo questão de citar algumas frases, o que fez a carta só engrossar mais e mais o envelope. Citara também o discurso de McGonagall, mais animador do que ela própria esperava. A garota descrevera também Hogwarts e suas mudanças, as horas que ela, Gina e Luna passavam na cabana de Hagrid, as aulas que estava assistindo.

Tudo fazia com que Rony sentisse um sorriso se formar enquanto lia. Era muito bom saber que a garota estava arranjando um jeito de se manter firme e forte, mesmo com todas as mudanças. Enquanto ele, era tomado por uma dor de barriga e nervosismo imenso toda vez que precisava ir para o Ministério.

Os treinos de auror eram realmente exaustivos, e Rony normalmente saía na hora do almoço com a sensação de que sua cabeça estava se esvaziando aos poucos, como se ele estivesse desaprendendo tudo que já assimilara até então.

- Rony!- Harry vinha correndo ao seu encontro, o cabelo extremamente bagunçado.

- Até que enfim encontrei você!

Harry postou-se ao lado do amigo e diminuiu o passo para acompanhá-lo.

- Tudo certo com a reunião? Kingsley está bem?

Harry franziu o cenho, sentindo algo diferente no amigo.

- Sim...ele está bem. Mas a reunião foi realmente estressante.- Harry retirou os óculos e coçou os olhos demoradamente.- Ainda bem que vamos fugir desse cenário em algumas horas.

Rony olhou para os lados, com medo de que alguém os escutasse. Achava realmente injusto terem esperado tanto tempo por aquilo, a chance de serem aurores, e o começo ser tão decepcionante.

- Para ser sincero- ele falou o mais baixo que pôde.- nunca achei que uma sexta-feira demoraria tanto a chegar.

- Eu sei...- Harry olhou para o teto, recolocando o óculos no lugar.- Sinto como se estivéssemos há um mês nesse treinamento.

Os dois estavam caminhando em direção ao departamento que estavam tendo as aulas. Rony sentiu mais uma sensação incômoda no estômago ao saber que reencontrariam os colegas da Academia de Aurores. Todos olhavam para Harry e Rony com rosto de descrença, como se duvidassem que realmente fossem capazes. No começo, esboçaram vários sorrisos, alguns arriscaram-se a puxar papo, querendo aproximação com os garotos famosos. Agora, conforme as aulas tornavam-se mais complicadas, surgira um burburinhos entre eles, que gostariam de saber quem havia decidido que Harry e Rony entrariam na Academia pulando toda a burocracia necessária, sabendo que eles nem ao menos haviam terminado Hogwarts.

Rony tentou não olhar para ninguém enquanto entravam na grande sala circular. Uma mulher e um homem, os mais velhos do grupo, viraram-se sem cerimônia quando eles entraram.

- Achei que o fato de termos ajudado a destruir Voldemort tiraria essa antipatia gratuita da cara da maioria...- Harry sussurrou para o amigo.

- Hunf...ajudado? Você literalmente _derrubou_ ele, cara.

Harry deu de ombros. Rony sabia que o garoto também sentia uma desanimação ao ver que não estavam sendo tão bem recebidos na turma.

- Acho que com o tempo eles irão perceber que sabemos alguma coisa. Que podemos ser bons aurores.- Harry falou, mais para ele que para Rony.

Rony não respondeu. Achava tudo aquilo muito estranho. Havia um grande grupo da população extremamente grato a tudo que eles haviam feito, enquanto alguns já haviam deixado a felicidade inexplicável que se seguiu à guerra de lado, e agora questionavam-se que tipo de métodos eles haviam usado para chega até ali. Alguns os acusavam por terem entrado em Gringotes, alegando que não havia justificativa suficiente para aquilo. Outros haviam inventado a fofoca de que a morte de Dobby não havia sido tão acidental assim, e Harry ofendera-se muito mais com essa mentira do que com qualquer outra, quase gritando na cara de uma jornalista que ela poderia ir até a casa de Gui e Fleur e analisar se o túmulo feito para Dobby representava um elfo doméstico explorado por eles. Rony torcia para que aquilo tudo passasse logo, que a sociedade esquecesse pelo menos por um segundo que eles eram os heróis da Segunda Grande Guerra. Ele sabia que ele e Harry poderiam provar logo que eram capazes de integrar a academia dos aurores, mas sabia que para aqueles que haviam passados anos lutando para aquilo, parecia realmente injusto aqueles dois pirralhos assistindo as mesmas aulas e com os mesmos privilégios. Rony tentava pensar positivo, lembrando de tudo que ele e Harry haviam passado para chegarem vivos até ali, mas começava a entender cada vez mais os motivos de Hermione para querer trilhar o caminho com as próprias pernas, deixando de lado as portas que a fama havia aberto.

Para a alegria dele e de Harry, a aula do dia havia sido mais fácil que as anteriores, pelo menos para eles. A parte teórica havia sido relativamente fácil, sobre feitiços defensivos. A professora do dia havia deixado Harry extramente sem graça ao comentar que sabia de fonte segura, que o garoto era capaz de produzir um Patrono corpóreo desde os treze anos de idade. Todos os colegas olharam sem emoção para Harry, uma das garotas mais novas cochichara sem pudor nenhum para a colega ao lado.

Será que não acreditavam? Será que não achavam o suficiente? Rony logo entendeu o porque, todos pareciam capazes de produzir um patrono perfeito ao primeiro olhar. Obviamente, já que apenas melhores alunos em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas estavam ali. Porém, quando questionados quantas vezes haviam testado a força de seu Patrono contra dementadores, todos silenciaram.

Uma mulher jovem, que não deveria ter mais do que 25 anos, erguera o braço timidamente, comentando que havia sido necessário utilizar o feitiço do Patrono há algum tempo atrás, após a fuga de Azkabam de grande número deles, quando vira alguns perambulando pela rua de sua casa.

Rony e Harry ficaram sem graça de responder a pergunta, mas a professora bem informada novamente, narrara alegremente que Harry e Rony já haviam ficado conhecidos por dominarem bem aquele feitiço, ao lado de Hermione é claro, sendo que seus patronos eram sua marca, conhecidos até mesmo pelos antigos Comensais da Morte.

Após a vergonha que queimou seus rostos, a professora mudou de assunto, e novamente Harry e Rony se saíram bem. No restante da manhã, treinaram diversos feitiços defensivos.

Ao finalizar a aula, quando Rony já recuperara seu bom humor sabendo que finalmente se dera bem em algo, a professora pedira a atenção dos alunos.

- A partir da semana que vem começaremos com o intensivo. As aulas da manhã começaram uma hora mais cedo e se estenderão até o meio da tarde. Então por favor, organizem suas agendas.

Rony sentiu um cubo de gelo pousar no estômago. Queria tanto poder continuar ajudando Jorge com a loja. Harry ao seu lado, olhava a professora de boca aberta.

- Sabia que não seria fácil. A academia não podia ter toda essa fama de difícil de graça...- Rony falou para o amigo enquanto saíam da sala.

- É...- ele não parecia tão desanimado.- As aulas serão em outros lugares também, ouvi um dos colegas comentando.

Os dois foram em direção a uma das lareiras vazias, Harry deixando espaço para Rony passar. Os dois haviam decidido usar a rede de Flu para o transporte até a loja, assim economizavam alguns minutos. Harry sempre tentava convencer Rony a prolongar um pouco a caminhada para que pudessem aparatar, e Rony o convencia de que dessa maneira poderiam sair dentro da loja já, assim que saíssem da lareira.

Enquanto focava em sua mente a loja no Beco Diagonal, Rony tentava elaborar um esquema mental ao organizar seu horário, de modo que pudesse ajudar o irmão com a loja no restante da tarde que teria após o treinamento de auror, torcendo para que não estivesse muito exausto.

Assim que Harry chegou logo após Rony, os dois colocaram o uniforme da loja e migraram para a frente do estabelecimento, encontrando um Jorge incrivelmente atarefado e felizmente, muito bem humorado, já comentando que estava com idéias para criar novos produtos, sugerindo que Rony e Harry servissem de cobaias para os testes.

Ele não pareceu achar problema nenhum o horário estendido da Academia de Aurores.

- Você já está fazendo grande coisa obrigando Harry a ajudar aqui também...- Jorge falou enquanto tentava empilhar diversas caixas de varinhas falsas com a varinha em punho. Até que a que ele segurava virou uma galinha de borracha e ele percebeu que havia trocado o conteúdo de uma das caixas. Começou a abrir uma por uma, procurando sua verdadeira varinha enquanto Rony contorcia-se rindo.

- Ninguém está me obrigando a nada! Estou hospedado no apartamento de vocês até achar um lugar para morar! Nada mais justo que eu ajude por aqui!

Ele olhou para Jorge, que fazia a varinha falsa voltar ao formato original, empunhando dessa vez a varinha certa.

- Você não pode alegar que não se diverte aqui!- Rony pareceu achar voz em meio as risadas.

Eles continuaram organizando tudo, enquanto a ansiedade de Rony aumentava. Mal conseguiu aproveitar a comida do almoço, checando de hora em hora o relógio de parede que Jorge fixara em cima do balcão. Mais uma invenção do Weasley, o relógio era bastante parecido com o que a Sra. Weasley tinha, mas ao invés disso, possuía marcadores como _Dia do Sono, Hoje não irei trabalhar, Hoje sinto-me disposto, Certamente estou atrasado! _Jorge mostrara aos garotos que quando acionada a opção _Hoje irei trabalhar_ e _Certamente estou atrasado_, a hora marcada para despertar fazia aparecer uma espécie de marreta que golpeava a cabeça do proprietário até que ele acordasse e com um aceno de varinha fizesse parar. Rony achara uma ótima invenção, pelo menos para ele que tinha tendência a virar para o lado e continuar dormindo.

Era difícil ver as horas exatas com todos aqueles ponteiros diferentes na frente, mas mesmo assim Rony tinha a impressão de que o tempo estava passando muito lentamente.

- Vocês vão aparatar até a estação de Hogsmeade?- a voz de Jorge fez ele se sobressaltar.

- Achamos que é o melhor. Ainda teremos um belo caminho até o castelo, mas pelo menos saberão que estamos chegando. É melhor do que pararmos na frente do portão e esperarmos Filch nos atender.- Harry riu, enquanto explicava o plano.- Garanto a você que ele não gosta mais de nós apenas porque salvamos a comunidade bruxa.

Rony sentiu um frio na barriga. Logo estaria com Hermione. Com sorte, Jorge terminaria tudo logo e ele e Harry poderiam sair sem culpa. Só de pensar que estaria sentado no Salão Principal aquela noite, como visitante e não como estudante, que veria a sala comunal, sentiu-se mais animado.

_Flashback_

**- Hermione Granger-**

- Você não se acostuma com ela, mesmo morando na mesma casa?- Harry indagou Rony. Obviamente falavam de Fleur.

Hermione apurou os ouvidos, olhando para o ruivo.

- Acostumar, acostuma...-disse Rony- mas se ela pula inesperadamente em cima de você, como agora...

Hermione analisou a expressão do garoto e sentiu uma fúria que não era sua se apoderar se seu corpo.

-Isso é ridículo- disse furiosa, antes que pudesse se conter. Afastou-se o máximo que pôde de Rony, virando a cara. Era praticamente impossível aceitar que ainda teriam esse tipo de situação. Será que o garoto não via como a incomodava ver aquele tipo de reação por parte dele? Ele próprio tinha explosões de ciúmes toda vez que o nome de Vítor Krum era mencionado. Ele poderia ao menos admitir o que estava sentindo e parariam com toda aquela baboseira.

Protegeu-se com os braços quando chegou a parede. Faria qualquer coisa, menos olhar para Rony. Não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Você não quer ela morando aqui para sempre, quer?' Gina perguntou, incrédula, para Rony. Hermione ficou quieta, agradecendo a indagação da amiga.

Rony gaguejou, e Gina continuou.

- Bem, mamãe vai acabar com isso assim que ela puder, aposto qualquer coisa.

- Como ela vai conseguir isso?- perguntou Harry.

- Ela continua tentando trazer Tonks para jantar. Eu acho que ela pensa que Gui vai se interessar por Tonks. Eu também espero que isso aconteça, eu prefiro ela na família.

- Sim, isso vai funcionar- disse Rony sarcasticamente. Hermione sentiu um calor repentino subir seu corpo. Odiava ter de saber que Fleur estava ali por tempo indeterminado, e que seria parte da família para sempre. Era mais terrível ainda ouvir o tom de deboche de Rony.- Ouça, nenhum homem são iria olhar para Tonks enquanto Fleur está por perto.

Hermione congelou. Ótimo. Iria sentir-se como um defeito da natureza novamente. Talvez ela estivesse se iludindo ao pensar que poderia ter algo com Rony, que talvez o garoto amadurecesse e percebesse que passando por cima do ciúme poderia ficar juntos. Talvez aquele tipo de frase, era uma forma de indireta que Rony achava para dizer a ela o quanto podiam haver mais mulheres interessantes quando comparadas a ela. Era como se ele quisesse justificar-se, querendo que Hermione soubesse que entendera tudo errado, que ele jamais olharia para ela. Ainda mais com Fleur perto.

-Quer dizer, Tonks é bonita quando não fica fazendo aquelas coisas estúpidas com o cabelo e com o nariz, mas...

Por que ele continuava a falar? Será que não podia ver as besteiras se acumulando?

Gina olhou nervosa para Hermione, que já não conseguia ficar neutra naquela situação.

Repentinamente, aqueles dias na Toca pareciam muito mais torturantes e muito menos alegres do que ela imaginava.

Após tudo aquilo, após ter que enfrentar mais algum tempo convivendo com a beleza óbvia de Fleur, que parecia estar apenas ali para lhe lembrar o quão não-atraente ela podia ser, Hermione foi forçada a jogar Quadribol. Ótimo, aquela estadia na Toca não podia ter mais surpresas desagradáveis.

Ela nem sabia direito porque aceitara. Prometera a si mesma nunca mais montar em uma vassoura, e ter que ouvir as risadinhas de Rony toda vez que ela errava um passe era pior do que tudo.

Felizmente Harry escolhera Hermione para fazer parte de seu time, e Gina não parecia debochar da garota em sinal de respeito- Hermione sabia que seria alvo de piadinhas quando estivessem sozinhas mais tarde.

- Harry, eu desisto!- ela tentou se fazer ouvir, enquanto sobrevoava o campo, com medo de cair da vassoura.

- Estamos empatados, Mione!

- Eu sei.- ela tentou fazer uma curva leve, para que Rony não a escutasse.- Mas acho que só estou sujando minha reputação aqui...

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele começou a mover-se em direção ao outro lado do campo, tentando dominar a bola.

Gina moveu-se graciosamente e com uma velocidade incrível, desviando de Harry, que parecia repentinamente mais cavalheiro do que o necessário.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu derrubar a goles da mão de Gina e marcar um gol, Hermione o alcançou quando ele voltou ao lado dela no campo.

- É...o jogo até que está equilibrado.

- Eu falei!- Harry sorriu para ela.

- Estaríamos ganhando se você não se importasse em machucar a Gina a cada lance.

Harry olhou para Hermione com a boca aberta e a garota passou rápido por ele, querendo se arriscar dessa vez e tentar marcar um ponto.

Harry não parecia ter registrado o comentário irônico da amiga, e enquanto aproximava-se temerosa de Rony, Hermione questionava-se se algo estava acontecendo com Harry, e se ele seria tão lerdo quanto Rony para admitir o que sentia.

Rony olhou nervoso para Hermione, obviamente não esperava uma ofensiva por parte da garota. Hermione sorriu inclinando-se mais na vassoura.

Rony abriu a boca para falar, um sorriso irônico formando-se nos lábios. Incapaz de escutar mais uma ironia sequer, Hermione lançou a bola com a maior força que pôde em direção ao gol demarcado.

Rony segurou facilmente e Hermione bufou impaciente. Já estava virando de costas, observando surpresa Gina e Harry conversando em pleno ar, completamente alheios ao jogo, quando Rony falou:

- Na próxima você acerta, Mione!

Ela não pensou duas vezes. A ironia dele a estava irritando profundamente. Antes que ele percebesse o que ela estava fazendo ela aproximou a vassoura do garoto o máximo que pôde e o encarou nos olhos.

Rony corou bruscamente, assustado que a garota tivesse levado a sério a provocação. Feliz com a distração do garoto, Hermione deu um leve tapa na goles segura na mão do garoto e lançou ela sem força alguma por cima da cabeça do garoto.

- Obrigada pela torcida, Ronald!

Virou-se de costas, chegando ao outro lado do campo em tempo recorde, querendo observar a expressão de Rony. Ele permaneceu quieto, flutuando na vassoura, ainda incrédulo.

Após algum tempo, Gina concentrara-se o suficiente para empatar o jogo novamente.

Ainda jogaram algumas vezes quadribol durante aquelas férias, mas dessa vez Hermione teve todo o cuidado para se mexer o menos possível, impedindo a criação de novas piadinhas a seu respeito. Rony parou com as ironias, e parecia ter ficado realmente ofendido com aquele gol por cima de sua cabeça, enquanto ficara calado encarando Hermione.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ser monitor tinha suas vantagens, obviamente. Mas o que mais queria era estar sentado calmamente na cabine com Harry, ao invés de ter que patrulhar os corredores.

Além do mais, Hermione não parecia ter adquirido muito bom humor no restante das férias, e estava extremamente calada.

- A Gina está na cabine com o Harry?- ele forçou um diálogo.

- Acredito que não. Ela comentou que iria se encontrar com o Dino.- Hermione respondeu sem o olhar. Ela estava espremendo-se para passar entre alguns alunos do segundo ano.

Rony estranhou ela não os dar alguma ordem, mandando-os de volta a sua cabine ou exigindo comportamento.

- Hunf...- irritou-se ao pensar em sua irmãzinha em alguma cabine com Dino.

- Ah, não começa Rony!- Hermione finalmente o olhou.- Essa implicância com _todos_ os pretendentes da sua irmã...

- Ahá! Então você admite que foram muitos!- ele encarou a garota, as orelhas vermelhas.

- Eu não falei que foram muitos, falei _todos_! Nenhum garoto pode se aproximar dela que você...

Mas Rony estava olhando para dentro da cabine que estavam passando. Malfoy estava ali, juntamente com os colegas da Sonserina.

Hermione logo entendeu o que ele estava olhando.

- Ele deveria estar auxiliando os outros monitores!- ela falou, chocada.

- Como se patrulhar os corredores fosse algo _muito_ importante...- Rony respondeu, sem encará-la.

- Se não fosse, não estaríamos aqui!

Naquele momento, Malfoy olhou para eles com um sorrisinho debochado. Cochichou algo para Crabble e fez um gesto obsceno, rindo para eles. Hermione corou e Rony sentiu que poderia ter um ataque de raiva.

- Vamos sair daqui...- ela cochichou próxima a Rony.- Repentinamente o lugar ficou muito _baixo_.

- Concordo com você.- Rony sobressaltou-se ao sentir a mão leve de Hermione puxando ele pelo braço.

Percebendo o que estava fazendo, a garota o soltou.

- Acho que Malfoy vai desistir de ser monitor de vez.- ele tentou pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer. Sentia-se constrangido com a menor proximidade que surgira entre eles.

- Imagino que deve haver algum motivo para isso...

Mas ela não falou mais nada, e após aquilo os dois deixaram um silêncio permanecer. Rony suspirou, tentando relaxar os ombros ao irem a procura de Harry. O ruivo torcia para que pudesse se sentir mais a vontade quando estivessem na companhia dos outros.

* * *

- Calma aí- disse Hermione parando um garoto do segundo ano, que estava tentando passar por ela com um disco verde em suas mãos. -Frisbees dentados estão proibidos, me entregue!- ela mandou.

O garoto a entregou o Frisbee, passou por baixo do braço de Hermione e foi atrás de seus amigos. Rony esperou que ele sumisse, depois pegou o brinquedo das mãos de Hermione.

- Beleza, sempre quis ter um desses!

Ele sabia que Hermione não deixaria ele ficar com o brinquedo, mesmo que tivesse sido criado com Fred e Jorge e soubesse como manusear corretamente aquilo. A garota já estava abrindo a boca para responder, mas seja lá o que estivesse pensando em falar, foi abafado antes de sair de sua boca, por vários risos.

Hermione olhou para o lado de onde vinha a risada, surpresa. Franziu a sobrancelha e olhou novamente para Rony, como que esperando uma resposta.

Lilá Brown ainda olhava para o ruivo, e permaneceu olhando por cima do ombro, rindo, quando passou por eles.

Rony sentiu como se seu peito inflasse e sorriu de volta. Pelo menos _alguém_ ali achara engrado! Ficou observando Lilá se afastar, perguntando-se porque a garota parecia repentinamente mais simpática.

Hermione virou a cara passando por ele. Rony gostou de vê-la perder a postura de mandona pelo menos uma vez. Ela podia ter continuado com seu discurso após a saída de Lilá, mas pareceu dar-se por vencida. Parecia querer ignorar Rony, e ele estava começando a acreditar que a garota ficara pessoalmente ofendida por ter sido cortada por Lilá.

* * *

**- Hermione Granger-**

Ela conhecia Lilá desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Desde o primeiro dia haviam dividido o dormitório, e ela escutara os comentários dela e de Parvati sobre garotos, sobre encontros e tudo o mais. Hermione sabia muito bem o que aquele tipo de comportamento significava, com risada forçada e olhares para chamar a atenção. Ou estava muito enganada, ou Lilá estava tentando aproximar-se de Rony.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago dar cambalhotas. Não esperava por essa.

Ela certamente achava o ruivo atraente ao seu modo, sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele, apenas não esperava que uma de suas colegas tivesse a coragem que ela não tivera em todos aqueles anos: tomar uma atitude. Se Lilá estava realmente interessada em Rony, certamente não mediria esforços até conseguir o que queria. E Hermione sabia que não podia fazer nada, faltava coragem. Ela esperaria Rony dar o primeiro passo, mesmo sabendo que talvez essa iniciativa jamais viria.

A porta da masmorra se abriu e a barriga de Slughorn apareceu antes que o próprio professor. Enquanto entravam na sala, seu grande bigode se curvou acima de sua boca, e ele saudou Harry e Zabini com entusiasmo A masmorra estava já cheia de vapores e cheiros estranhos.

Harry, Ron e Hermione cheiraram interessadamente enquanto passavam por grandes, borbulhantes caldeirões.

Estavam na mesa mais próxima do caldeirão que continha uma poção com um cheiro maravilhoso. Hermione foi tomada por aquele perfume antes mesmo que se desse conta do que se tratava. Sentiu-se envolta por uma sensação gostosa de calor, parecia estar voltando no tempo: todas as preocupações e sensações ruins pareciam sair de seu corpo e ela sentiu-se completamente envolvida pelo perfume da poção. Conhecia todos aqueles aromas muito bem...

Tentou se concentrar para responder corretamente as perguntas do professor, ignorando o cheio marcante da poção tão próxima.

- Excelente, excelente! Agora essa aqui... sim querida?-perguntou Slughorn, agora perplexo, enquanto a mão de Hermione cortava o ar mais uma vez.

- É Amortentia!- respondeu, referindo-se à identidade da poção poderosa que tinha diante de si. Sentiu uma euforia estranha se apoderar de si ao saber o que viria a seguir.

- Realmente, é. Parece quase uma tolice perguntar- disse Slughorn, que parecia muito interessado- mas eu acredito que você saiba o que ela faz?

- É a mais poderosa poção do amor no mundo!-disse Hermione. Óbvio que era. Parecia quase um pecado não se dar conta disso, considerando que a poção a fazia lembrar-se com tanta clareza de tudo que sentia por um certo ruivo, por mais que ela tentasse não pensar naquilo agora.

- Certo! Você a reconheceu, eu suponho, por seu brilho pérola característico?

- E pela fumaça subindo em espirais - confirmou Hermione, entusiasmada. - E ela deve cheirar diferentemente para cada um, dependendo do que nos atrai, e eu posso sentir cheiro de grama recentemente cortada...- ela parecia estar realmente hipnotizada agora. As cenas dos jogos de quadribol na Toca, o cheiro da grama cortada há pouco tempo, o tempo que havia passado naquele jardim, deliciando-se com os perfumes característicos da época, tudo formava-se em sua mente.- Pergaminho novo...- ela lembrou-se dos primeiros dias do período letivo em Hogwarts. Era sempre aquela sensação gostosa na boca do estômago. Saber que voltariam à rotina antiga, convivendo na sala comunal, assistindo aula lado a lado dia após dia, aquilo lhe remetia a uma lembrança tão boa, quando sabia que poderia estar ao lado de Rony em todas as aulas.- E...

Parou. Havia falado demais! Obviamente aquilo eram cheiros neutros, ninguém deveria ter percebido que ela estava falando de Rony! Sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente.

- Posso perguntar seu nome, minha querida?-perguntou Slughorn, ignorando a vergonha que se apossara da garota.

- Hermione Granger, senhor.

- Granger? Granger? Por acaso você tem algum parentesco com Hector Dagworth Granger, que fundou a Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções?

- Não. Eu acredito que não, senhor. Eu nasci trouxa, sabe.- respondeu antes de pensar realmente na possibilidade de ter algum parentesco bruxo, feliz que o assunto estivesse sendo desviado, pelo menos por um momento.

Slughorn abriu um sorriso e olhou de Hermione para Harry, sentado próximo dela.

- Há! _Uma das minhas melhores amigas é nascida trouxa, e ela é a melhor do nosso ano_! Acredito que esta seja a amiga da qual você me contou, Harry?

- Sim, senhor - confirmou Harry.

-Bem, bem, você recebeu vinte pontos para a Grifinória, senhorita Granger - finalizou Slughorn.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ainda sentia-se abobado com aquele perfume o circulando por todos os lados. Aquela aula de poções seria a sua desgraça. Sentia como se estivesse flutuando a um palmo do chão. Parecia capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, falar qualquer coisa, desde que o deixassem absorvendo aquele aroma maravilhoso para sempre.

E para variar _ela_ estava ali, a dona daquela mistura de perfumes, respondia todas as perguntas corretamente como sempre. Cada movimento da garota, cada fio de seu cabelo que se movia, lançava uma nova onda do aroma característico, que se misturava com aquele que a poção lançava em baforadas pela masmorra.

Hermione se virou para Harry com uma expressão radiante e sussurrou.

- Você realmente falou a ele eu era a melhor do ano? Oh, Harry!

Do que eles estavam falando mesmo? Sentia-se perdido, parecia que havia exagerado em uma dose de bebida alcoólica.

-Bem, o que há de impressionante sobre isso?- murmurou ainda tonto, não conseguindo conter o tom chateado. - Você é a melhor do ano. Eu diria isso se ele me perguntasse.

Sentiu-se ofendido com o comentário de Hermione e sob o efeito daquela maldita poção que continha o melhor perfume que já sentira na vida, ele sentia-se capaz de ir até ela, sacudi-la para que entendesse que ele sabia que ela era a melhor aluna. Naquele momento, parecia realmente absurda a idéia de estar ali sentado, assistindo aquela aula. Sentiu um impulso muito forte de levantar da bancada, agarrar Hermione pelo braço e puxá-la para fora daquela masmorra, jogar na cara dela todas as verdades engasgadas. Dizer que _sim,_ havia sentido ciúme durante todo aquele tempo, e que admitira na frente dela tudo aquilo. Dizer que se arrependera amargamente de não tê-la chamado para o Baile de Inverno e que lamentava ainda mais as discussões a seguir, sabendo ainda que com aqueles acontecimentos, deixara o caminho livre para Krum, pelo menos por um tempo.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tonto, tentando sair daquele delírio que parecia extremamente real. Aquela maldita poção parecia jogar para cima dele tudo aquilo.

Com o corpo ainda amortecido, ele viu abismado um sorriso bobo no rosto de Hermione enquanto ela pedia silêncio para continuar a prestar atenção na aula. Ela havia percebido o que ele queria dizer por detrás daquelas simples frases...mas então porque aquela sensação ruim permanecera no ar agora? A sensação de que faltava algo, um desfecho?

- Amortentia não cria realmente amor, é claro. É impossível fazer ou imitar amor.- Rony virou os olhos, aquilo que o professor falava era tão óbvio.- Não, isso irá simplesmente causar uma forte obsessão ou atração. É provavelmente a mais perigosa e poderosa poção nessa sala - ele disse, afirmando com a cabeça gravemente para Malfoy e Nott, ambos os estavam sorrindo descrentes. - Quando vocês tiverem visto tanto da vida quanto eu vi vocês não subestimarão o poder do amor obsessivo... E agora é hora de começar a trabalhar.

Odiou ter que ouvir aquela palavra: _amor_. A palavra que provavelmente justificava tudo aquilo, inclusive as noites sem sono perdidas e os acessos de raiva. Seria tudo tão mais fácil se o perfume que emanasse daquela poção não fosse da sua melhor amiga...

* * *

- Cinco pras oito, melhor eu ir, ou estarei atrasado para ver Dumbledore.- Harry falou, já se movendo.

-Oh!- arfou Hermione, olhando para ele. - Boa sorte! Nós vamos esperar, nós queremos saber o que aconteceu!

- Espero que corra tudo bem - disse o Rony, sentindo uma certa sensação de ansiedade tomar seu corpo.

Assim que Harry sumiu e ele e Hermione desviaram o olhar do buraco do retrato, Rony tentou fazer o que lhe parecia mais óbvio: conversar com ela.

- Você acha mesmo que o tal Príncipe Mestiço poderia ser uma garota?- Rony tentou, obviamente não pensando muito no assunto.

Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos estreitos.

- Por que você acha que não poderia?- já estava zangada, aparentemente.

- Calma!- Rony ergueu as mãos, em defesa.- Convivendo com você sabemos muito bem até onde as garotas podem ir.

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha para ele, inclinando o corpo levemente para frente, sinalizando que estava escutando.

- Você mesma não ficou incrivelmente satisfeita de saber que Harry falou ao professor Slughorn que você é a melhor do ano?- Rony virou a cara, querendo que a amiga entendesse perfeitamente o que ele estava querendo dizer.- Você não precisar cair em cima dele por ele sugerir que o príncipe fosse um garoto.

- Eu sei que o Harry não estava debochando de mim...- a garota ficou levemente corada.

- Ah, ok então...- Rony deu de ombros.

Não queria que a garota ficasse com a idéia de que apenas Harry sabia que ela era incrivelmente dedicada, a melhor aluna da turma. Mesmo tendo falado para ela durante a aula de poções, ainda sentia que faltavam muitas palavras para serem ditas.

A situação repentinamente mudou, e parecia que o destino estava começando a trabalhar ao seu favor. Lilá passou de braço dado com Parvati, torcendo o pescoço o máximo que pôde para observar Rony.

Ele olhou para Hermione que parecia ter percebido. Incrivelmente contrariada, enfiou a cara em um livro deixando apenas seus cabelos fofos aparecendo por cima dele.

- Oi, Rony!- Lilá abanou para o garoto que instintivamente abanou de voltar.

- Oi, Lilá...- sentiu-se um idiota. Conheciam-se desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, e haviam trocado algumas palavras durante todo aquele tempo. Não eram pessoas próximas nem muito amigos, por que a garota fazia questão de mostrar para ele que o conhecia?

Assim que desviou o olhar, observou Hermione. A garota estava anormalmente quieta, os lábios cerrados em uma linha fina.

Lilá e Parvati tinham ido para um canto da sala comunal, onde estavam com as cabeças próximas, dando risadinhas ao invés de se concentrarem no dever de casa que tinham diante de si.

- Então...- Hermione começou a falar e era incrível como sua voz, mesmo baixa, era muito nítida para ele.-...não sabia que você e Lilá eram amigos. Não lembro de ter visto você falar com ela muitas vezes...

- E não falei...- respondeu prontamente, sem saber onde Hermione queria chegar.- Ela me cumprimentou e eu respondi...

- Hum...ela fez _questão_ de cumprimentar você, não é? E de rir de suas piadas também...- Hermione fechou o livro com um estrondo, mas para alívio de Rony seu rosto continuava relaxado.

- Qual é o problema?- ele sentiu as orelhas queimarem, mas o sentimento que se apoderou dele foi bom. Será que fazia essa cena toda vez que o assunto Krum vinha à tona? Será que Hermione estava experimentando aquela mesma sensação ruim que ele sentira quando vira os dois de braços dados, dançando colados?

- Nenhum!- a garota desviou o olhar do dele e se virou para trocar de poltrona.- Achei que tinha perdido algum _detalhe_ da história...só isso...

Rony sentiu algo crescer em seu peito, uma vontade estranha de mover o corpo para mais perto de Hermione e questioná-la o porquê de ela estar querendo falar sobre aquilo. Mas ficou paralisado, sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava zangada, magoada ou queria apenas comprar briga?

Suspirou e recostou a cabeça no sofá. Hermione evitou o olhar dele e já estava ocupada com todas as anotações que tinha espalhado diante de si. Se ela não queria conversa, então não queria forçar uma briga. Mas então por que estava deixando tudo aquilo solto no ar?

- Mione?- sua voz saiu mais rouca do que queria.

- Hmm...- ela apenas sussurrou em resposta, ainda absorta no que quer que estivesse lendo. Rony viu um pequeno sorriso formar-se nos lábios dela.

- Só queria saber o que tanto você lê...não podem haver tantas tarefas acumuladas ainda...

Hermione reprimiu uma risada. Sua expressão estava dividida entre um sorriso bobo e decepção.

- Não vou fazer como você e deixar tudo para última hora...

- Outra vez o tom de acusação...- Rony virou o rosto, tentando não parecer muito mal educado.

- Logo você terá a seleção para o time, não é? Você não acha que com os treinos de quadribol sobrará menos tempo para tudo?- ela o encarou, desistindo da leitura e tirando o dedo indicador que usava para marcar onde tinha parado.

- Ahá! Você está deduzindo que já estou no time?- Rony abriu um largo sorriso para ela.

- Claro que sim...você sabe que irá conseguir, Ronald...- ela falou abanando o ar com a mão, mas não parecia muito interessada naquele assunto.

- Uau.- Rony assobiou, querendo assimilar perfeitamente o elogio da amiga.

O sorriso perdurou em seu rosto durante todo o tempo que permaneceram ali. Rony começou a pensar se ela realmente havia sido sincera falando aquilo. Ficou remoendo durante muito tempo, querendo recomeçar a conversa sem saber exatamente o que falar. No momento que decidira puxar outro assunto com a garota, Harry apareceu pelo buraco do retrato.

Estando sentado ali com Hermione não havia percebido quanto a sala comunal havia esvaziado. Talvez Lilá tivesse saído decepcionada por não receber uma despedida, pensou feliz. _Talvez _a garota quisesse se aproximar dela... ao pensar naquilo, e em como Hermione ficaria se aquilo acontecesse, ele sentiu novamente uma euforia o tomar. Gostaria de ver como a garota reagiria se o jogo virasse...

Harry já estava falando e Hermione ouvia atentamente, exclamando em alguns momentos e bombardeando o garoto de perguntas. Rony não participou muito daquela conversa: antes de Harry chegar, ele estava se sentindo quase como se tivesse voltado à masmorra de poções, e aquele perfume maravilhoso estivesse o envolvendo por todos os lados.

Agora, com o amigo ali roubando a cena, as preocupações e todo o stress que o esperava começou a voltar, com toda força.

* * *

-Eu não sei o motivo dessa popularidade tão repentina do time...- Harry parecia sincero ao desabafar.

-Ah, Harry- disse Hermione, repentinamente impaciente. Rony virou o rosto para ela: a garota nunca se metia no assunto quadribol!- Não é o quadribol que é popular, e sim você! Você nunca foi tão interessante, e francamente, nunca foi tão fantástico como agora...

Rony quase se engasgou com um grande pedaço de salmão. Hermione dedicou-lhe um olhar de desdenho antes de voltar-se para Harry. Então ela _realmente_ achava Harry interessante? Sentiu um formigamento estranho subindo da ponta dos seus pés até sua cabeça. Seu instinto sempre gritava, querendo dizer que havia algo que Hermione não lhe falava sobre o que sentia por Harry. Seu estômago revirou em resposta àquele pensamento.

- Todo mundo sabe que agora você está dizendo a verdade, não é? Toda a comunidade mágica teve de admitir que você estava certo sobre Voldemort ter voltado, e que você realmente encontrou com ele nos últimos dois anos, escapando nas duas vezes. E agora estão te chamando de O Eleito...bem, pense apenas...vai dizer que você não consegue ver porquê as pessoas estão fascinadas por você?

Atordoado, Rony desviou o olhar da amiga e analisou Harry. O amigo estava muito vermelho. Rony baixou a cabeça, sentindo que estava sobrando naquela conversa.

- E você estava envolvido com aquela perseguição do Ministério quando eles estavam tentando pinta-lo como inseguro e mentiroso. Ainda dá pra ver as marcas nas costas de sua mão de quando aquela mulher diabólica te fez escrever com seu próprio sangue, mas você continuou firme com a sua história...- ela continuou.

Indignado, Rony tentou chamar a atenção de Hermione.

- Ainda dá pra ver onde aqueles cérebros se prenderam em mim no Ministério, veja- disse,agitando suas luvas para trás rapidamente, para que a garota pudesse ver do que ele estava falando. Não era justo Harry ganhar todo crédito pela luta no Ministério e era mais injusto ainda Hermione falar como se _apenas_ ele tivesse feito algo.

- E você cresceu mais de meio metro durante esse verão- ela estava realmente frisando que ele era alto? Aquela poção de Slughorn deveria ter mesmo mexido com algo dentro dele, sentiu-se estranhamente nervoso, mesmo sem motivo.

Hermione continuava ignorando Rony, era como se o garoto não tivesse falado uma palavra desde o começo da conversa.

-Eu sou alto- Rony disse abruptamente. Sentia a necessidade de lembrar Hermione de que ele estava ali, ao lado dela, escutando tudo aquilo. Mas a garota continuava tendo olhos apenas para Harry e Rony sentiu seu humor sumir, como se uma nuvem cinza pairasse sobre ele. Talvez a poção do amor tivesse mexido com tudo e com todos. Talvez ele estivesse enganado em relação aos sentimentos de Hermione. Talvez ela até achasse que poderia se interessar pelo ruivo, mas havia seu amigo famoso sempre ali do lado, e provavelmente ele era _bem_ mais interessante.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Quando deixaram a mesa da Grifinória cinco minutos depois para ir até o campo de quadribol, passaram por Lilá e Parvati. Hermione olhou para elas, que sussurravam, parecendo aflitas. Não conseguia acreditar que sentira pena das garotas, pelo medo de seus pais em mantê-las em Hogwarts naqueles tempos difíceis. Parvati repentinamente cutucou Lilá, que olhou ao redor e sorriu amplamente para Rony. Rony

piscou e retribuiu o sorriso, incerto. Seu caminhar instantaneamente se tornou mais pomposo. Hermione desviou o olhar: sua teoria estava certa, Lilá estava interessada em Rony. Ela e Parvati estavam provavelmente falando dele, até que eles passassem por ali.

Harry arriscou um olhar para ela que desviou o olhar, com o queixo trincado. Assim que chegou ao estádio, achou que já era seguro sair dali- não agüentaria nem mais um minuto ao lado daquele Rony exibido e orgulhoso por ter chamado a atenção de uma garota.

Rony virou-se para ela, esperançoso, quando ela fez menção de se afastar. Ela desviou o olhar e migrou para as arquibancadas. Ele que se virasse em cima da vassoura, ela não iria torcer com gritinhos histéricos ao lado de Lilá.

Rony olhou para os lados, parecendo prestes a desmaiar quando montou sua Cleansweep 11.

- Boa sorte!- Lilá gritou arquibancadas. Hermione sentiu seu ânimo afundar: não queria ter de assistir aquilo. Tapou o rosto com as mãos quando percebeu um olhar de Harry para ela. Torceu para que ele não pudesse enxergar, estando montado na vassoura, a decepção em seu rosto.

Rony defendeu um, dois, três, quatro, cinco faltas. Sentia-se feliz pelo amigo, sabia que ele era nervoso e que gostava muito de participar do time. Mas toda vez que Lilá dava gritinhos agudos e cochichava algo com Parvati, ela sentia um gosto amargo invadir sua boca e a sensação de que sua cabeça estava girando. Era como se um grande relógio tivesse sido posto em cima de sua cabeça, lembrando a ela que era questão de tempo até a garota se pendurar no pescoço de Rony.

Restavam-lhe três opções. A primeira era ignorar e fingir que Lilá não existia, que nunca surgira interesse dela por Rony. Aquela opção logo foi descartada, pois a garota era muito barulhenta e chamativa para que Hermione pudesse fingir que ela fazia parte de outro mundo. A segunda, era ser irônica ao extremo com ela, quando Rony não estivesse por perto, dando a entender que ela não teria chance. Hermione não sabia se tinha coragem suficiente para isso...e a terceira, e o que mais queria poder fazer, era agir diferente com Rony, lembrar-lhe que ela sempre esteve ali ao seu lado, ajudando não apenas nas tarefas de escola, mas convivendo quase como se pertencessem a mesma família.

Lilá lançou um olhar irônico para Hermione. Ela sabia que não queria deixar aquilo barato. Ela podia não ser absolutamente nada de Rony, mas conhecia o garoto bem, passara diversas férias na casa dele, ao lado dele. Odiava aquela cara de deboche de Lilá, como que querendo dizer que conseguiria roubar o seu lugar em um piscar de olhos: lugar que, tecnicamente, não existia.

- Você foi brilhante, Rony!- Hermione gritou. Sabia que deveria fazer o garoto lembrar que ela torcia por ele. Desistiu de ignorar a colega, ela não se daria por vencida tão fácil.

Adorou ver o sorriso de Rony de volta, talvez ainda se perguntando porque ela sumira daquele jeito antes. E gostou mais ainda da boca aberta de Lilá, diminuindo o passo, o braço dado com Parvati, a expressão irritada. Desviou o olhar da garota, ela deveria saber que Hermione era próxima de Rony. Se Lilá queria se ofender com o fato de ela ter chego primeiro, que se ofendesse. Ela não iria deixar o campo livre assim, tão fácil...

Ron ficou extremamente contente, sorriu para a equipe e para Hermione, que retribuiu o sorriso, sincera. Adorou ver as orelhas do ruivo corarem ao encará-la, queria que ele entendesse o que ela queria dizer com olhar: acreditava nele e torceria por ele, mesmo que aquela garota enxerida fizesse questão de se colocar no meio do caminho.

* * *

A rotina na escola, as aulas e os estudos na sala comunal, estavam mantendo Hermione sob controle, pelo menos temporariamente. Não gostava de parar para pensar em como fazia falta os seus dois inseparáveis amigos, mesmo que no momento presente Rony não fosse mais apenas um amigo.

Hermione escrevia rapidamente no pergaminho que tinha diante de si. A aula já estava terminando e sem saber porque, ela não estava conseguindo manter toda a sua atenção ao que a Profª McGonagall estava falando. Observou uma certa movimentação e percebeu que seus colegas estavam se levantando das classes.

Rapidamente, organizou seu material espalhado e jogou a bolsa atravessada sob o ombro. Antes que pudesse terminar o caminho até a saída da sala, a voz da Profª a sobressaltou.

- Senhorita Granger?

Ela se virou prontamente, sem entender o que a professora poderia querer.

- Sim, professora...?

- Quando Potter e Weasley chegarem peça que vão até a minha sala, gostaria muito de poder conversar com eles!- parecia mais um daqueles sermões da professora, mas ela tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Mas Harry e Rony...?- antes que pudesse terminar seu pensamento Hermione sentiu como se uma luz se acendesse dentro de sua cabeça.  
Será que os garotos estavam planejando uma visita surpresa? Será que era por isso que seu inconsciente gritava que deveria haver algo mais naquele dia?

Hermione virou-se rapidamente para longe da professora, não querendo deixar transparecer que não sabia. Se eles haviam se comunicado com McGonagall pedindo autorização para irem ao castelo, certamente não haveria problema algum, e ela certamente não gostaria de deixar a situação ruim para os dois.

- T-tudo bem, professora...eu direi.- certificando-se que a professora havia escutado, Hermione saiu correndo da sala. Precisava encontrar Gina e contar o que os garotos estavam aprontando.

Mal chegou ao buraco do retrato, encontrou a entrada quase bloqueada: haviam muitos alunos parados ali. A mulher gorda não deixava que ninguém passasse, e alguns alunos dos primeiros anos começavam a ficar ansiosos, reclamando que se atrasariam para o jantar.

Hermione sentiu-se mais ansiosa do que deveria, imaginar os garotos ali, em Hogwarts, ainda na primeira semana de aula era melhor do que qualquer outra surpresa. Começou a perder a paciência ao ver que nenhum aluno conseguia decifrar a senha.

- Onde está o monitor?- uma garotinha do segundo ano começou a procurar, agitada, pelo monitor que deveria estar ali.

Logo o garoto do sexto ano chegou correndo, sem fôlego, apertando o corpo na lateral. Parou antes de alcançar o grupo.

- A n-nova senha...é...Dobby!- o garoto quase não conseguia falar.

Hermione ficou parada após escutar aquilo, enquanto os alunos mais à frente falavam a senha para poder entrar na sala comunal.

- A nova senha é Dobby?- ela questionou o monitor que se aproximava.

- É sim...- o garoto corou ao ver que ela se dirigia à ele.

Hermione lhe deu as costas e entrou na aconchegante sala, ainda tentando decifrar se a senha havia sido trocada propositalmente no dia que McGonagall descobrira que os garotos estariam em Hogwarts. Correu até o dormitório, largando suas coisas e puxando alguns cabelos soltos para trás, tentando inutilmente deixá-los menos fofos.

Saiu do dormitório antes que o restante das meninas chegassem e já que Gina não estava ali ainda, ela decidiu gastar a sua ansiedade e distrair-se. Era agonizante saber que os garotos estavam vindo de surpresa e que não podia contar nem para Gina nem para ninguém que ainda não soubesse.

Repentinamente, decidiu ir até a cabana de Hagrid, gastando tempo até o jantar. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato e quase correu nos corredores, alcançando as escadas e a porta para a rua antes do tempo imaginado. Atravessou os gramados e bateu fortemente na porta da cabana de Hagrid. Ele abriu a porta na segunda tentativa de Hermione de se fazer ser ouvida. Sorriu sinceramente para a garota.

- Entre, Mione!

Hermione entrou na cabana sem esperar um segundo convite. Torcia as mãos nervosamente, ajeitou os cabelos e começou a andar em círculos na pequena cabana do guarda-caças.

- Hagrid! Você está sabendo que Harry e Rony estão vindo para Hogwarts?

O meio gigante arregalou os olhos e sua barba repuxou nos cantos, demonstrando que ele estava sorrindo.

- Não estava sabendo! Quando foi que eles...?

- Eles estavam se correspondendo com McGonagall! E não falaram _nada _nem à Gina nem a mim!- ela não queria sentar, continuava andando de um lado para outro.

- Eu não estou sabendo de nada, Mione!- Hagrid ficou parado olhando para a garota, querendo entender se estava sendo acusado de algo.

- Eu preciso encontrar Gina!- Hermione olhou para Hagrid, repentinamente assustada.- Você viu ela, Hagrid?

- Não estive no castelo hoje...

Hagrid tentou convencer a garota a se sentar e tomar um chá. Hermione ficava remexendo-se na cadeira, incapaz de ficar parada. Meia hora passou e a garota não parecia mais capaz de ficar ali.

- Hagrid...vou ir até o castelo jantar...quem sabe encontro Gina por lá...

- Hermione...não entendo porque você ficou tão ansiosa assim!- Hagrid jogou alguns biscoitos endurecidos no chão, talvez esperando que Canino os encontrasse.- Eles irão chegar...acalme-se.

Realmente ela não sabia por que toda aquela euforia se apoderara dela. Não se sentia capaz de ficar parada, parecia que todo tempo que permanecesse quieta faria com que eles demorassem mais a chegar.

- Hagrid, eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que eles não me contaram!- ela repassou a conversa mentalmente, sabendo que Hagrid entenderia o que se passava com ela.

- Certamente querem fazer uma surpresa, e você está estragando tudo!- Hagrid levantou-se movendo a chaleira de lugar, percebendo que Hermione movia-se muito, correndo o risco de derrubar água quente para tudo que era lado.- Eles devem estar tão ansiosos quanto você, Mione!

- Não sei...eles podem estar planejando isso há muito tempo!- já se encontrava de pé, caminhando novamente.- E Rony não mencionou nada em carta, _nada_!

- Espero que essa sua ansiedade seja apenas por coisas positivas.

Hermione parou ao ouvir a última frase de Hagrid, nem ela própria podia explicar porque ficara repentinamente tão elétrica. Os garotos não voltariam a estudar em Hogwarts, a antiga rotina jamais seria recuperada. Suspirou demoradamente, fechando os olhos.

- Você tem razão, Hagrid...acho que só me resta esperar...não quero canalizar essa energia para algo negativo.

Hagrid sorriu enquanto concordava com a garota com um alegre " _He!_". Jogou-se na sua poltrona surrada em frente à lareira e começou a jogar mais lenhas no fogo.

- Sempre achei que no momento que você e Rony parassem de brigar seriam assim...quero dizer, a partir do momento que vocês se _acertassem_, sabe...

Hermione cruzou os braços, tentando esboçar um sorriso para Hagrid.

- Como assim, Hagrid...?

- Conforme o tempo passa a gente começa a entender certas coisas da vida, Hermione...- ele alisou a barba rapidamente, querendo aparentar uma pessoa mais sábia. Hermione riu espontaneamente e Hagrid a acompanhou.- Eu sempre soube que assim que vocês deixassem de ser cabeças-duras e ficassem juntos a coisa iria para frente!

Hermione sentiu que poderia ficar muito sensível se Hagrid continuasse relembrando tudo aquilo. A voz grave do guarda-caça fazia com que ela se lembrasse de tempos alegres que dividira com Rony e Harry naquela cabana, de todas as conversas que haviam tido, das aventuras. Ela era quase capaz de sentir falta das criaturas horripilantes que Hagrid criava...

- Ah, Hagrid...- não queria ficar sentimental antes dos garotos chegarem. Sabia que o momento que encontrasse os dois seria alegre, mas ficar relembrando da época de Hogwarts talvez apenas tornasse a despedida mais dolorosa.- Obrigada por me acalmar...

Hagrid sorriu para ela. Pareceu ponderar algo por um tempo e se levantou bruscamente, assustando Hermione.

- Vou com você até o Salão Principal...- ele já estava vestindo o casaco.- Normalmente evito as jantas com todo o pessoal, mas a noite de hoje merece uma comemoração.

Hermione sorriu durante todo o caminho da cabana do amigo até o Salão. O teto encantado traduzia perfeitamente como ela estava se sentindo: estava salpicado de lindas estrelas, uma mais brilhante que a outra.

Hagrid despediu-se dela e se sentou à mesa dos professores. Alguns alunos curvaram-se para olhar melhor o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, que nos últimos tempos limitava-se a jantar juntamente com todos apenas nas comemorações de início de ano letivo, Dia das Bruxas e Natal.

Hermione finalmente encontrou Gina, sentada na mesa da Corvinal com Luna. Hermione correu até elas e sorriu antes mesmo de começar a falar.

- Oi Gina, oi Luna...

- Olá, Hermione!- Luna a encarou, os olhos muito azuis refletindo as estrelas do céu encantado.- Gina estava me contando que coincidentemente a senha da Torre da Grifinória foi trocada para homenagear o elfo doméstico, Dobby!- Luna parecia imensamente feliz com a notícia.

Hermione sentiu que estava perdendo algum detalhe.

- As senhas não estão mais sendo mantidas em segredo?- questionou mais para Gina do que para Luna, não querendo que a garota sentisse que estava a acusando de algo.

- Estamos seguindo a filosofia do chapéu seletor, Mione. Além do mais, ando querendo conhecer a sala comunal da Corvinal. Fiquei muito curiosa desde que Harry me contou como é.

Ao escutar o nome do amigo, Hermione sentiu como se uma sensação de cócegas lhe tomasse todo o corpo e antes que Gina ou Luna a interrompessem, ela desatou a falar, deixando de lado o assunto sobre as casas.

- Gina...o Harry comentou algo com você sobre quando ele e Rony viriam à Hogwarts...?

- Hum...ele não mencionou datas, não. Por que, Mione?

Hermione decidiu sentar-se de frente para as garotas. Ignorou o prato postado diante de si.

- Acredito que eles estejam vindo hoje! Pelo menos foi o que McGonagall disse...

- McGonagall disse que eles estão vindo?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Ela deu a entender...

Gina olhou para Luna que permanecia quieta, com a mesma expressão. Não demonstrava surpresa nem sobressalto.

- Então...eles estão vindo ou...?- Luna questionou.

Hermione e Gina se olharam. Nenhuma das duas tinha certeza, mas até o clima no castelo parecia estar se preparando para receber os hóspedes.

Hermione olhou ao redor, querendo evitar ter de responder à pergunta da Luna. Talvez afirmando para mais pessoas tornasse aquilo mais verdade, e ela não queria voltar para aquele estado de incrível ansiedade.

Algumas garotas ainda lançavam olhares ansiosos para ela, algumas mais corajosas chegavam a apontar, não se importando em manter discrição. Hermione virou o rosto e decidiu comer algo. Antes que pudesse engolir a segunda garfada, ouviu uma voz a suas costas.

- Senhorita Granger?

Hermione se virou para encontrar o Prof. Gareth a observando.

- Sim, professor?

- Será que eu poderia conversar com a senhorita após o jantar?

Hermione engoliu em seco, esquecendo completamente de onde estava. O professor inspirava uma sensação de que não deveria ultrapassar certos limites, e deixá-lo convocá-la para uma conversa parecia ser aquele tipo de coisa de que Gina a prevenira.

- B-bom, eu...na verdade...- não queria contar ao professor que Harry e Rony provavelmente chegariam ao castelo naquela noite. Resolveu tentar fugir da convocação do professor.- Sobre o que seria a conversa, professor?

Ela acrescentou, com medo de parecer muito rude.

- Nada muito importante. Apenas algumas idéias para as próximas aulas que eu gostaria de sua opinião.

Hermione não respondeu. Queria virar e encarar o semblante de Gina, saber o que ela achava daquilo. O professor pareceu entender que ela aceitara o convite, e caminhava agora em direção à mesa dos professores.

- Ele sabe!- Gina estava pálida, e parecia fazer um grande esforço para não começar a gritar, tendo um ataque histérico.- Ele sabe que Harry e Rony estão vindo por isso quer conversar com você!

- Você não acha que ele realmente quer falar sobre a aula...?

Antes que Gina pudesse começar a falar, a voz etérea de Luna roubou a cena.

- A aula da turma anterior a nossa foi muito interessante hoje à tarde. Toda sala comunal estava falando.- ela espetou com o garfo um grande pedaço de empadão e ficou analisando, antes de levar à comida a boca.- Mas acredito que você tenha muito à acrescentar, Hermione...

Hermione ficou olhando desconfiada para Luna, querendo entender o que ela estava dizendo. Gina ficou paralisada, aparentemente sentindo-se ofendida por não compreender do que se tratava a conversa.

- Que aula foi essa, Luna?- Hermione perguntou, repassando mentalmente as aulas que ela própria tivera de Defesa contra a Artes das Trevas até então.

- Sobre vocês três.- os olhos de Luna abriram-se mais do que o normal arregalado.- Harry, Rony e você, Hermione.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago se contorcer. Por que o professor não conversara com ela _antes_ de começar a dar aulas sobre eles?

- E...e... o que exatamente teve de interessante nessa aula, Luna?

Luna desistiu da comida e falou, enquanto olhava para o restante dos colegas na mesa.

- O pessoal da minha casa realmente adorou, sabe. Diz que ele realmente sabe do que está falando. Explicou tudo sobre a viagem de vocês e sobre alguns boatos negativos que foram espalhados...

Gina aproximou-se de Luna:

- Luna...você sabe sobre mais o que ele tratou nessa aula?

- Ele falou que vocês estavam atrás de pedaços da alma de Voldemort, que poderiam estar em qualquer parte do mundo.- a garota soltou uma risada mais escandalosa do que o necessário.- Eu achei isso uma grande besteira, papai mesmo já havia publicado há um tempo atrás no Pasquim que Harry estava realmente era à procura de um pequeno exército da raça de fadas mordentes mais poderosas da face da Terra e que assim...

- Luna!- Hermione exclamou antes que pudesse se conter.- Desculpe interromper você mas...você sabe o que aconteceu naquele ano que passamos fora, não sabe?

Luna olhou de Gina para Hermione.

- Cada pessoa diz uma coisa, e a mídia _normal_ não é necessariamente confiável.- Luna falou, como se excluísse O Pasquim do quesito normal- Eu particularmente fico extremamente feliz de conhecer vocês, independente do que vocês fizeram para ajudar a comunidade bruxa.

A garota parecia já estar em outra vibração. Levantou-se e esticou o corpo para alcançar um pudim que estava longe dela, a varinha esquecida pendurada sob a orelha.

- Luna gostaria mesmo é de saber que vocês lideraram uma revolta de elfos domésticos...- Gina riu.

- Rony queria isso...- Hermione gostou de brincar com algo que há algum tempo atrás fosse tão sério. Ela e Gina riram até que o assunto voltou a cair sobre elas.

- Então esse professor sabe a verdade? Sobre as Horcruxes?- Gina perguntou baixinho.

- Talvez...pode não saber tudo...não acredito que Harry tenha revelado todos os detalhes da nossa viagem...

- Talvez os professores de DCAT sejam todos fãs de leitura de pensamentos. O Snape adorava fazer isso, afinal de contas.

- Ou talvez o Prof. Gareth esteja apenas especulando e queira arrancar algo de Harry quando...

Hermione perdeu completamente o apetite. Precisava fugir daquela conversa com o professor. Queria poder encontrar Harry e Rony com calma, sem que aquilo se transformasse em uma entrevista.

- Gina! Vou ir falar com o professor agora e acabar com isso de uma vez.

Gina ficou encarando a garota com a boca aberta. Ignorando os olhares que a seguiram por todo o percurso, Hermione alcançou a mesa dos professores. A Prof. Sprout ergueu as sobrancelhas, assustada com a invasão da aluna.

- Prof. Gareth...me desculpe, mas não poderei conversar com o senhor após o jantar...se o senhor não se importa eu...

- Sinto muito perturbá-la, senhorita Granger. Fiquei com medo de estar sendo inconveniente...

- Minha amiga comentou que as aulas a que o senhor se refere são sobre a viagem que meus amigos e eu realizamos...

- Ah, sim...algumas turmas insistiram para que eu adiantasse o cronograma...- ele pareceu um pouco sem graça ao ver que Hermione sabia do que se tratava.

- Bom, não vejo problema algum nisso. Se o senhor precisar de alguma ajuda...- Hermione se arrependeu assim que as palavras lhe fugiram. Por que tinha que ser sempre tão prestativa?

- Muito obrigado, senhorita Granger. Na verdade gostaria que a senhora, o senhor Weasley e o senhor Potter pudessem participar de alguns seminários que realizaremos.- ele resolveu se levantar da cadeira e se postar ao lado de Hermione.- As turmas estão muito curiosas com o que aconteceu, e eu acredito que isso sirva como um estímulo ao estudo da disciplina.

- Hum...talvez...- Hermione ponderou por algum tempo.

- Não precisa me responder agora, converse com Potter e Weasley. Não quero parecer intrometido. Mas acredito que a maioria dos professores gostaria de já ter tido a coragem de realizar o convite...

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça e achou que a conversa já estava finalizada. Saiu em direção à mesa da Corvinal com pressa, sentando-se no mesmo lugar.

- Luna estava certa.

Luna e Gina a olharam. Hermione ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. Será que deveria confiar no professor? Ou será que deveria estranhar o fato de aquele convite partira do professor que menos a conhecia?

-E o que exatamente ele pediu...?

- Que participássemos de algumas discussões...

Gina ergueu o queixo, fingindo-se ofendida.

- Acho que Harry não vai gostar da idéia...

Hermione riu.

- Aqui em Hogwarts é diferente. É nossa _casa_... nossos colegas...

Ela parou por um momento, pensando se seria agradável falar em frente de uma turma, tentando fazer com que acreditassem que DCAT era uma matéria realmente importante. Talvez o excesso de segurança que havia nesse pós guerra, tivesse passado a sensação errada a maioria do estudantes que a defesa pessoal se tornaria obsoleta com o passar do tempo.

Hermione sentiu tudo aquilo fugir de sua mente quando viu uma grande movimentação começar no saguão. O salão esvaziava-se rapidamente e muitos alunos corriam para lá. Ela e Gina separam-se de Luna e correram. Hermione sentia o coração batendo forte, aquilo só podia significar que os garotos estavam chegando.

Passando rapidamente pelos alunos mais novos e alvoroçados, ás vezes precisando pedir para que dessem passagem, elas chegaram logo às portas de carvalho.

Nada era visível dali, mas algo dizia à Hermione de que a surpresa que Rony preparava, estava prestes a ser revelada. E ela deveria fingir surpresa...pelo menos ainda haveria a felicidade estampada em seu rosto depois que ele descobrisse que ela estava sabendo da visita.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

A sensação que o fez ter a certeza de que havia feito a coisa certa apoderara-se dele no momento que saíra da loja do irmão. Chegar à plataforma de Hogsmeade parecia ter renovado as suas energias e o caminho pela longa estrada pareceu incrivelmente rápido.

Adoraria ver o sorriso no rosto de Hermione, a surpresa por ver que ele já estava ali.

Harry permanecera calado durante todo o tempo e apenas rira quando Filtch os recebera, mal humorado como sempre.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem que olhara para essas mesas paredes de pedra sentindo um medo terrível se apoderar dele. Era bom voltar sabendo que aquilo apenas existia ainda, porque eles haviam lutado para que isso acontecesse.

Aquelas paredes haviam o visto crescer, haviam guardado todas as suas aventuras, o dia após dia dos anos mais maravilhosos que conhecera. Fora naquele castelo que a guerra acabara...e fora naquele castelo também, que sua história com Hermione efetivamente começara.

Todos os professores sabiam que eles estavam chegando, Harry era contra chegar sem avisar. Mesmo assim, a impressão era de que a notícia se espalhara com rapidez, pois diversos alunos os cercaram antes que eles tivessem a primeira visão do Grande Salão.

Rony, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu falta de seu irmão Percy como monitor, ele teria colocado ordem naquela bagunça sem que lhe fosse pedido. Agora, os monitores corriam o máximo que podiam arrebanhando os alunos e tentando gritar para serem ouvidos. Alguns reclamaram muito quando forçados a seguir o caminho para suas salas comunais, outros seguiram mais silenciosos, espiando por cima do ombro.

Mas a cena toda sumiu, pareceu se desmanchar, quando ele _a_ viu parada na entrada do Salão Principal, ao lado de sua irmã. Parecia apenas mais um dia em Hogwarts, em que eles se encontravam após alguns dias separados, talvez por causa do horário muito complicado de Hermione, talvez por causa de uma briga boba. Hermione estava vestindo ainda o uniforme da Grifinória, após o dia de estudo. Tentou desviar o olhar...aquela imagem de Hermione mexia mais com ela do que quando a via normalmente na Toca. Parecia que estava diante da Hermione que sempre conhecera, que brigava com ele por qualquer besteira, que lhe cobrava as horas de estudo atrasadas- a impressão era de que tinha voltado no tempo.

Rony tentou lembrar da sensação que se apoderava dele nas sextas-feiras, da felicidade de saber que o final de semana se aproximava. Porém, normalmente Hermione o convencia de que precisava adiantar alguma tarefa ou estudar a matéria dada.

Parecia incrivelmente errado correr até ela, tomá-la nos braços e a beijar, como já fizera incontáveis vezes. O ambiente de Hogwarts lhe remetia um Rony mais imaturo, incapaz de tomar aquela atitude. Fora Hermione, afinal, que o beijara a primeira vez...e naquele momento ele sentiu como se realmente voltassem no tempo.

Percebeu que Gina já estava ao lado de Harry e abraçava fortemente o garoto, exigindo saber como haviam feito para chegar até ali. Hermione ficou parada olhando para ele. Rony tinha a leve impressão de que havia ainda muitas pessoas dentro do salão, mas naquele momento ele não se importou.

Hermione deu alguns passos em direção a ele, ele finalizou aproximando-se mais rapidamente da garota. Ela já estava em seus braços antes que ele se desse conta de que grande parte da escola ainda deveria estar assistindo a cena.

- Vocês são loucos, Ronald?- Hermione sussurrou com a voz abafada contra seu peito.- Aparecer aqui...assim?

- Você não gostou da surpresa?

- Claro que sim!- Hermione afastou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

A voz de Gina chegou aos seus ouvidos, em um tom mais baixo do que o normal.

- Acho melhor sairmos dos holofotes, não é?

Eles caminharam em direção ao salão principal, mas dessa vez rumaram para a mesa da Grifinória. Harry e Rony olhavam para os lados o tempo inteiro. Felizmente, os alunos pareciam muito acanhados para cercarem os garotos.

- Todos estão olhando com as bocas escancaradas!- Rony olhou ao redor, estufando o peito.

- O que você esperava?- Gina debochou do irmão.

As conversas eram quase as mesmas daquele tempo de Hogwarts, interrompidas por alguns colegas que já conheciam Harry e apareciam para cumprimentar o trio.

Harry e Rony pareciam muito à vontade. Assim que terminaram de comer, acenaram para Hagrid na mesa dos professores. McGonagall parecia satisfeita de vê-los ali novamente, provavelmente orgulhosa ao extremo daqueles Grifinórios que tanto orgulho haviam trazido para a escola.

- Como estão garotos? Sentiram falta de casa?- Hagrid já estava ao lado deles, cumprimentando Harry e depois Rony.

Hagrid desatou a falar sobre as criaturas que estava cuidando, e em poucos minutos eles já estavam cercados por todos os lados: todos os professores queriam uma oportunidade de conversar com seus antigos alunos. McGonagall permaneceu quieta por um tempo e depois aproximou-se de Harry e Rony:

- Se vocês não se importarem, Potter e Weasley, gostaria que tomassem um chá comigo antes de irem embora.

- Claro, professora.- Harry respondeu, corando, poupando Rony de ter de dizer algo.

Rony afirmava a todo momento que haveria todo o final de semana para visitarem Hagrid, os jardins, conversarem com todos os professores, e seguia Harry no discurso de que o que mais queria naquele momento era rever a sala comunal da Grifinória. Então, assim que conseguiram falar um pouco com cada professor e prometer que não fugiriam de Hogwarts tão cedo, afastaram-se da multidão indo em direção à escadaria de mármore.

Harry permaneceu um tempo calado após Hermione dar a senha para a Mulher Gorda e eles adentrarem a sala. Provavelmente aquela visita à Hogwarts traria muitas memórias.

- Desde quando a senha é Dobby?- Rony questionou enquanto seus olhos percorreram curiosos a sala comunal, assim que entrou. Parecia esperar que algo tivesse mudado.

Ele parou de repente: todos os alunos estavam muito quietos olhando para eles. O silêncio foi seguido de um barulho ensurdecedor, que não pareceu nem por um momento, apenas gritos alegres dos colegas da Grifinória.

A sala já estava lotada de cerveja amanteigada e pedaços incontáveis de bolo. Alguns garotos do quinto ano contaram felizes à Rony e Harry que tinham roubado a comida da cozinha, assim que os viram chegar ao castelo. Alguns mais corajosos diziam aos dois que poderiam conjurar um saco de dormir cedendo o dormitório apenas para que os dois ocupassem.

Hermione riu quando Rony olhou com os olhos arregalados para ela.

- Eles estão querendo mesmo dormir aqui em baixo, no chão gelado?

- Tudo para agradar vocês, eu acho...- a garota respondeu tímida.

Harry e Rony fugiram da parte em que Gina exigiu que explicassem quando haviam decidido aparecer de surpresa. A festa na sala comunal não parecia ter hora para acabar, e alguns alunos do primeiro ano já estavam ficando sonolentos de tanto esperar a oportunidade de trocar algumas palavras com os heróis.

- Então... o que você está planejando fazer amanhã, Mione?- Rony segurou a mão dela sorrindo.- Quero dizer, que matérias você precisa estudar...?

- Esse final de semana? Nenhuma...- ela sorriu sem jeito para o garoto.

- Nenhuma?- Rony franziu o cenho.

Ele sabia que ela provavelmente já estava querendo programar um cronograma de estudos, mas o fato de dizer que não iria estudar enquanto ele estivesse ali, mostrava o quanto se sentia feliz por vê-lo.

Aos poucos os alunos começaram a acalmar e Rony puxou Hermione para se sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Ele queria poder desfrutar da sensação de viver, pelo menos durante algumas horas, como se ainda morasse em Hogwarts.

Era incrivelmente estranho estar sentado ali, abraçado com Hermione na sala comunal, sob os olhares de todos os antigos colegas. Harry e Gina conversavam animadamente, sentados em uma poltrona de um lugar só.

Rony sentiu o estômago afundar lembrando de quantas vezes havia sentado naquela mesma poltrona abraçado com Lilá, normalmente tomado de raiva, querendo vingança por saber que Hermione havia beijado Krum. Se tivesse que observar Hermione namorando com outro, dia após dia, provavelmente não agüentaria.

Enquanto esses pensamentos o tomavam ele teve certeza de que ainda haviam muitas coisas para serem ditas para Hermione, precisaria passar o resto da sua vida fazendo com que ela entendesse o quanto ele se arrependia por ter sido tão imaturo durante todos aqueles anos.

- Nessas horas eu gostaria de ter a capa de invisibilidade do Harry...- ele sussurrou.

Adorou observar Hermione reagir ao contato tão próximo dele. Resolveu descansar o rosto na curva do pescoço da garota. Espiou ela fechar os olhos e tentar se concentrar para falar- ele reprimiu uma risada.

- Realmente uma ocasião social como essa pode se tornar muito chata...- ela falou com a voz fraca, o corpo muito parado.

Rony não conseguiu reprimir uma pequena risada agora. Em alguns momentos ela parecia tão certa de si, decidida, tomando a iniciativa em tantos momentos. Talvez, como ele, ela estava sendo tomada pela sensação de que tinham voltado no tempo. Estar ao lado dela daquele jeito, sentindo como se ainda fossem colegas, tornava se é que isso era possível, mais perfeito ainda cada instante.

- Sim...- ele levou a mão ao cabelo dela, colocando uma mecha para trás da orelha da garota.- Principalmente se você está louco para fugir da multidão...

Hermione virou-se para ele lentamente. Evitou olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Se você estiver muito cansado, pode ir se deitar...eu invento alguma coisa para o pessoal...

Ele sentiu um arrepio gostoso ao ver que a garota parecia ofendida achando que ele queria fugir de todos, inclusive dela.

- Ah, eu quero sair daqui sim, Mione...- ele aproximou o rosto da bochecha dela, tocando a pele suave com o nariz e traçando um caminho pelo rosto bem delineado de Hermione.- Mas _você_ vem comigo...

Ele riu de um jeito espontâneo enquanto a puxou pela mão, mantendo as costas curvadas, aproveitando o grande barulho que tomava a sala comunal naquele momento. Ele escutou Gina e Harry conversando.

- Prepare-se para as perguntas de Luna sobre o exército de fadas mordentes!- Gina falava alegre.

- Exército do que...?- Harry riu, sem entender.

Rony e uma Hermione ainda muito confusa com o que estava acontecendo, alcançaram o buraco do retrato e saíram correndo por ele antes que alguém na sala lotada desse por falta deles.

- Hum...estão escapando para um passeio noturno?- a Mulher Gorda não parecia gostar de estar sendo incomodada.- A regra de alunos fora da cama após o toque de recolher continua...

- Eu não sou aluno!- Rony olhou para ela rindo, puxando Hermione pela mão pois a garota parecia querer explicar algo para o quadro.

- Ronald!- ela falou, esganiçada, quando Rony quase começou a correr, os passos ecoando alto nos corredores vazios.- Você está louco? _Você _não é aluno, mas se eu for apanhada vou ficar em detenção por pelo menos um mês!

- Temos que dar a Filch um motivo para ser feliz, não é?- ele falou abraçando o corpo da garota e caminhando rápido. Ela tentou se esquivar.

- Não tem graça, Ronald!

Ele sabia que aquele comportamento arredio não era por causa dele: Hermione ainda considerava-se uma aluna exemplar, e ainda carregava nas costas um antigo cargo de monitora que ela fazia questão de prezar.

- Ah, qual é Mione!- ele parou quando chegaram a um novo corredor. Ele abaixou a voz, pois Hermione não parava de olhar para os lados, nervosa.- Quantas vezes andamos na escola a noite? Por alguns motivos muito idiotas, por sinal...?

- Motivos idiotas?- ela sussurrou muito baixo, mas parecia querer gritar.- Eu _nunca_ saí perambulando pela escola sem um bom motivo!

- Ok, Ok...apenas quando eu e Harry deixamos você presa fora da sala comunal!

Hermione sorriu finalmente. Rony sentiu que podia voltar a caminhar lentamente. Ela apresentou menos resistência dessa vez.

- Tinha esquecido isso...

Os dois riram. Rony apertou o passo, parecia que a qualquer momento dariam de cara com Madame Nora. Claro que fazer Hermione quebrar as regras não era algo simpático, ainda mais como visitante já que não estudava mais na escola. Naquele momento isso não importava.

- Rony, você pode pelo menos me dizer para onde estamos indo?- Hermione tentou alcançar ele, puxando sua mão para trás.- Ou melhor, para onde você está me arrastando? Eu preciso formular uma boa desculpa caso sejamos apanhados e...

- Hermione, calma! Não estou seqüestrando você..._ainda_...

Já estavam chegando, ela saberia em breve para onde estavam indo. Ele torcia para que ela não ficasse muito zangada quando descobrisse.

- Você não faz a menor idéia de onde estamos indo? Achei que você já soubesse esse caminho de cor?

Rony observou as paredes, querendo relembrar de como era ser aluno e andar por aqueles corredores com medo de perder pontos para Grifinória. Alguns quadros reclamavam quando a luz de sua varinha acessa iluminava o caminho que estavam tomando.

- Não tenho como adivinhar o que você tem em mente...

Ele olhou para Hermione, a garota tentava segurar a capa ao redor do corpo para evitar o vento nos corredores. O rosto dela estava vermelho, mas os lábios se curvavam em um sorriso tímido.

Finalmente estavam no local certo. Rony deixou Hermione parada, soltando sua mão e começou a caminhar de um lado ao outro do corredor. Não precisava mentalizar nada, sabia que daria certo.

Finalmente ele parou, escutando um barulho por detrás da parede que lhe informava que sua idéia funcionara. Ele ouviu uma exclamação de Hermione, finalmente entendendo onde estavam.

Ele sorriu quando se virou para ela, estendo a mão. Ela continuava abraçando o corpo com os próprios braços, os olhos surpresos e os cabelos levemente bagunçados, pois Rony a forçara a correr.

Ela segurou sua mão, ainda trêmula devido ao nervosismo de poder ser apanhada fora da cama. Rony a guiou até a porta, abraçando suas costas.

N/A: Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem! Aguardem o próximo para saber a reação de Hermione a ideia de Rony! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, adoro ler cada uma!

**Erica:** a canção do chapéu seletor do capítulo passado é minha sim (hehe), ela foi surgindo conforme eu escrevia e acho que anos e mais anos lendo os livros da J. K ajudaram para que ela ficasse pelo menos razoável!

Muito obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic! Adoro ler a opinião de vocês!

Bjs


	16. Imutável

**Capítulo 16- Imutável **

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Assim que uma leve batida deu certeza à Rony de que a porta se fechara, ele achou ser seguro soltar a mão de Hermione.

- A Sala Precisa...- ela olhou para ele, muito vermelha.- era isso que você tinha em mente então?

- Achei que perceberia mais rápido!- Rony imitou Hermione e percorreu os olhos pela sala. Não estava tão diferente da última vez que haviam visto, durante a Guerra.

Hermione começou a caminhar lentamente, o rosto muito vermelho. Pousou as duas mãos na poltrona que estava quase no centro da sala. Seus olhos finalmente encontraram os de Rony.

- V-você também tem a sensação...a sensação de que...- ela engoliu em seco.- Isso é _errado_...?

Rony riu e aproximou-se dela, puxando sua mão para que ela se sentasse junto à ele na poltrona.

- Mione...sinceramente, achei que você iria me bombardear de perguntas assim que eu chegasse aqui. Mas nunca imaginei ainda ver essa expressão de _boa aluna_ preocupada no seu rosto, achando que está quebrando alguma regra.

Hermione mexeu-se levemente, deixando que Rony abraçasse suas costas. Encolheu as pernas, passando os dois braços ao redor delas.

- Como assim bombardear você de perguntas?- ela olhou para ele.

- Você parece muito calma...como se já desconfiasse que Harry e eu fôssemos aparecer por aqui tão cedo.

Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro do garoto, suspirando.

- Conheço vocês dois há muito tempo...isso me dá algumas vantagens para adivinhar o que vocês estão planejando...

- E mesmo assim você não adivinhou que eu estava querendo vir para a Sala Precisa, e fugir de todo aquele barulho da sala comunal?

Hermione riu e ergueu o rosto para ele.

- Eu desconfiei que você estava me trazendo para cá..._e_ acho que já devem estar nos procurando...

- Explicaremos depois!- Rony falou alegre.

- Explicar...?- Hermione abraçou as pernas mais forte.- Explicar que...?

- É...pensando bem, é melhor não explicar. _E mentir_...podemos dizer que estávamos em qualquer lugar!

Hermione riu, menos nervosa dessa vez.

- Acho que vou ter que concordar em mentir dessa vez. Você já imaginou o que a Profª McGonagall vai achar do fato de estarmos fora da cama nesse horá-

- McGonagall?- ele a interrompeu- Como McGonagall vai descobrir que...

Hermione abaixou o rosto levemente, as bochechas corando.

- Não sei!

- Hermione- Rony fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando conter uma risada.- Você sempre pensa assim? Desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts?

Ele fez uma pausa, tentando ao máximo não debochar da garota. Hermione o encarava.

- Você acha que tudo que você fizer aqui dentro será descoberto pelos _professores_?- dessa vez ele não reprimiu uma risada.

- Ah, qual é o problema?- o rosto muito vermelho de Hermione parecia não querer ceder.- Eu pensava de um jeito _pior_. Achava que poderia interferir nas minhas notas, além de perdermos pontos para Grifinória!

Rony riu durante muitos segundos e Hermione o acompanhou, seu semblante preocupado e envergonhado aos poucos se desmanchando.

- Acho que eu entendo um pouco melhor seu comportamento, sabendo disso...

- É, sério Ronald- ela olhou ao redor como se alguém pudesse repentinamente entrar na sala- o que garante para você que isso não irá nos prejudicar?

- Nada- ele deu de ombros, uma mão no rosto dela.- Nem sempre a vida dá garantias.

Hermione estava abrindo a boca para retrucar, mas Rony foi mais rápido e delicadamente pousou os lábios nos dela, a silenciando.

Por um breve segundo, ela ficou paralisada. Suas mãos alcançaram o peito do garoto, realizando um pouco de pressão para trás. Ele se afastou, querendo entender porque ela estava agindo daquele jeito.

- Senti saudades de você.- ela sussurrou, seus olhos nos dele.

- E você está me parando por que...?

Ela riu mais alto dessa vez. Com a mão direita ela começou a dar leves beliscões no braço de Rony. Ele não sentia dor, mas observava a atitude da garota, surpreso.

- Parece que estar em Hogwarts desperta algo...não sei explicar o que...

Rony não a deixou continuar:

- Tive a mesma sensação desde que cheguei.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo. Rony segurou as duas mãos pequenas de Hermione nas suas.

- Quando vi...você parada na entrada do salão...parecia...parecia...- ele sacudiu a cabeça, querendo pensar em um jeito melhor de falar.- Não sei explicar bem, mas era como se tivéssemos voltado no tempo.

Hermione riu, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- É como se ainda tivéssemos aquela rotina...sala comunal, aulas, jardins...- ela falou, antes que ele a impedisse.

- Exatamente...não sei o que ocasionou isso. Estivemos aqui durante a Guerra e...

- Mas era tudo tão diferente!- Hermione ajeitou o corpo na poltrona.

- Você tem razão...era muito diferente...

Os dois ficaram sorrindo, em silêncio. Seus olhos não estavam olhando para o mesmo local, mas ambos estavam envoltos por muitas lembranças daquele lugar.

A sala precisa, por exemplo, reunia diversas lembranças e era apenas um dos lugares que fazia parte da história deles. Rony lembrou das reuniões da AD, dos treinamentos que ele e Hermione realizavam juntos. Lembrou da mudança da sala quando os membros da Armada passaram a usar como moradia- a maioria das características se mantinha no cenário em que estavam agora, como se a sala quisesse realizar um tributo aos heróis de Hogwarts. Lembrou também da forma da sala feita para esconder objetos, do fogo os perseguindo...do cheiro de morte que se seguiu...

- Esse castelo tem muitas memórias...- Hermione fez com que ele acordasse, saísse de seus pensamentos.

- Eu estava pensando nisso...

Hermione se aconchegou em seu peito, descansando a cabeça ali. Rony passou os braços ao redor dela e inspirou profundamente o perfume que vinha dos cabelos da garota.

- Eu também senti _muito _a sua falta...

Ele esperou para ter certeza de que ela estava realmente calma, e começou a narrar desde quando ele e Harry haviam decidido visitá-las. Hermione questionou como eles haviam feito para chegar até ali, querendo saber, aflita, se Rony estava se sentindo completamente seguro para aparatar.

Depois disso, ela começou a contar para Rony sobre o dia a dia em Hogwarts, as aulas e sobre os professores. Questionou Rony sobre a Academia de Aurores e ele ficou longos minutos contando como estava funcionando.

- Imaginei que vocês não seriam bem recebidos por todos...- Hermione falou em tom baixo.

- Não se pode agradar todo mundo.

O sorriso de Hermione diminuiu um pouco, parecia estar se lembrando de algo.

- Falando em agradar todos...tem um professor...

Rony olhou seriamente para ela, a sobrancelha franzida.

- O novo professor de DCAT...

- Que tem ele?- Rony não entendia porque aquele assunto estava incomodando a garota.

-Ai, Rony...não sei! Mas ele é estranho. _Muito_ estranho!E estava realmente interessado em saber tudo sobre a nossa viagem, as Horcruxes...

- Mas se ele é professor de Defesa...

- Gina também achou estranho!- Hermione quase perdera o fôlego- _E_ eu não sei o que me faz ter um pouco de medo desse professor, mas ele...bom, na verdade ele está tentando forçar uma conversa desde a viagem de trem...

- Você não deveria perder seu sono nisso...- Rony apertou os ombros de Hermione carinhosamente.- Ele provavelmente só está interessado na fama da história...

- É...- Hermione suspirou- Tem razão...

- Mas- Rony congelou no meio do movimento, os olhos perdidos na sala.- Quando você diz que ele está tentando forçar uma conversa...?

Hermione ficou em silêncio, sem encarar o garoto nos olhos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- ele olhou nos olhos da garota.

- Bom...é a impressão que eu tenho. Dá a impressão de que ele me persegue...- Hermione evitou olhá-lo- Um professor vir falar com você na mesa de alunos certamente é...

- Ele o que?- Rony se endireitou e forçou Hermione a encará-lo. - Quem é esse sujeito afinal? Que tipo de professor...Professor estilo Snape? Estilo Lupin?

- Estilo?- Hermione riu demoradamente, parecendo querer fugir do assunto.- É um professor normal, Ronald!

- _Professor normal_!- ele revirou os olhos.- Você acabou de falar que ele estava tentando forçar uma conversa, Hermione!

- Sim, falei!- o rosto dela estava muito vermelho.- Mas acho que já estamos crescidinhos demais para esse tipo de preocupação, Ronald! Eu sei me cuidar!

Ela se levantou rapidamente, tomando distância dele.

Rony desviou o olhar dela: a situação, a maneira com que falavam, tudo lembrava intensamente os tempos de Hogwarts. O que ele menos queria naquele instante, era ter mais uma briga sem motivos.

- Que tipo de preocupação?- ele inclinou o corpo para frente na poltrona.- Você adivinhou o que eu estou pensando?

Hermione cruzou os braços defensivamente na frente do corpo.

- Por que você ficou tão agressivo de repente?

- Eu não estou agressivo!- ele levantou da poltrona com um salto.- Você que começou a falar desse professor, falou que estava com medo dele...

- Sim, falei!- Hermione tinha o rosto tão vermelho que ele achou que deveria parar de falar se não quisesse sérias conseqüências.- E pensei que poderia receber alguma ajuda, algumas palavras que me fizessem desacreditar em Gina!

Rony tentou se aproximar dela. Não queria que Hermione pensasse nada errado. A garota não deu sinais de que iria se dar por vencida.

- Desculpe por ter me exaltado, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem- Hermione respondeu seca.

- É sério, Hermione eu...

- Eu disse que _tudo bem_.- ela passou por ele e se sentou na poltrona, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

Ele ficou parado. Não era assim que havia imagino a ida à Sala Precisa com Hermione.

- Deixa esse professor pra lá. Ele provavelmente só é mais uma pessoa metida...nada de mais...- ela falou, soando desanimada. Provavelmente o mesmo pensamento em mente que preocupava Rony agora: será que as brigas seriam ainda tão constantes?

- Claro...- Rony falou mais animado, aproximando-se dela.

- Bom, eu termino Hogwarts esse ano...mesmo que ele queira permanecer na escola não vou mais precisar fugir dele. Ele quer que a gente participe de seminários com as turmas...

Ela franziu o nariz e Rony riu.

- Isso está muito moderno para um professor de Hogwarts!- ele riu e Hermione o acompanhou.

- É...ele é moderno para Hogwarts.- ela sacudiu a mão no ar, como se espantasse um inseto.- Provavelmente vai se cansar disso aqui e ir atrás de algo mais interessante...

Rony silenciou. Hermione ainda sorria, parecia desfrutar de uma piada particular.

- O que um cara como ele quer em Hogwarts, afinal?- ela debochou.

Rony franziu a testa.

- Um cara como ele?

- Ah, você entendeu Rony!- Hermione enlaçou o braço no dele.- Quer dizer, uma pessoa tão jovem assumindo um cargo que tem uma história tão sombria. Além do mais, virar professor de uma matéria como essa tão cedo...

Rony instintivamente afastou o corpo do dela.

- Você fala essa coisas como se...bom...ele é tão _jovem_ assim?

Hermione riu, parecendo compreender o pensamento do garoto.

- _Parecia_ ser. Tinha algumas rugas para disfarçar...- ela riu mas Rony não a acompanhou.

- Você parece ter reparado _bem_...

Hermione fechou a cara naquele mesmo instante.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Ronald?

- Eu não estou querendo dizer nada! Você que gastou todo o nosso tempo aqui dentro me falando sobre esse tal professor!

- Ah, por Merlim!- ela quase gritava quando se levantou da poltrona novamente.- Não acredito que você vai agir como uma criança novamente!

Rony ficou calado. Ela não entendia! Por que ela estava falando sobre aquele professor? Por que não haviam ficado mais tempo no assunto sobre o que haviam feito nos últimos dias, quando estiveram longe?

O fato é que saber que Hermione estava tendo uma vida longe dele, conhecendo novas pessoas que ele nem sequer fazia idéia, estava lhe dando a sensação de que poderia a perder a qualquer instante.

- Ronald!- ela chamou a atenção dele, como se tivesse perdido a paciência por ele não continuar a provável briga.

- Como é o nome desse professor?- ele falou debochando. Não sabia o porquê dessa necessidade repentina de saber quem eram as pessoas que estavam ao redor dela, como eram, o que faziam, que impacto tinham na vida de Hermione.

- Professor Gareth...

- _Professor Gareth_...- Rony repetiu, balançando a cabeça.- Gostaria de ver a cara desse...

- Rony, você pode, _por favor,_ parar por um instante? Você está perdendo a cabeça por algo-

- Hermione...você mesma faz questão de me lembrar a cada instante que me conhece suficientemente bem!- Rony começou a caminhar nervosamente pelo aposento, as mãos firmes ao lado do corpo.

- E é exatamente por _isso_ que eu sei que o que está nessa sua cabeçinha não tem sentido _algum_!

Ele parou, as orelhas vermelhas e o cabelo bagunçado. Ele percebeu um leve tremor no corpo de Hermione, mas não se importou.

- É fácil para você falar...não é você que está morando num apartamento pequeno demais para três pessoas, trabalhando feito louco e sem poder saber o que está acontecendo por aqui...

- Você está querendo dizer que eu não sofro por estar longe de você? Que meu dia a dia em Hogwarts é _fácil?_- Hermione retrucou rapidamente, como se já soubesse as acusações que viriam.

- Não falei que você não sofre por estar longe, só acho que é muito mais fácil para você, estando aqui em um lugar que você morou a vida inteira! Fazendo novos _amigos_- ele debochou- eu nem ao menos posso saber como é a cara desse sujeito, o _tal _professor Gareth!

- Ronald!- ela parecia querer começar a falar, mas ele a impediu. Aproximou-se rapidamente.

- A impressão que me passa, _Hermione_,- ele frisou o nome dela de uma maneira quase pejorativa. A garota se encolheu- é que ele está incrivelmente interessado em sua fama! E daí para o interesse pessoal em você é apenas um passo!

O peito de Hermione subia e descia. Seu rosto incrivelmente vermelho chamava mais a atenção para seus olhos úmidos.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito que estou escutando isso de você!- a voz dela saiu fraca, mas ele escutou perfeitamente bem.

Ele tinha vontade de continuar falando. Continuar extravasando todos aqueles sentimentos que ele nem ao menos sabia de onde estava vindo.

Ele havia esperado ansiosamente por aquele momento, sentia a ansiedade o tomar durante toda a semana, apenas esperando o momento em que estaria com Hermione. E de repente, ele encontra a garota naquela rotina normal de escola, vestindo o mesmo uniforme de sempre, comendo no mesmo horário as mesmas comidas maravilhosas da cozinha de Hogwarts e ele...estava se sentindo como um completo idiota na Academia de Aurores, mesmo que aos poucos parecesse melhorar.

Será que esse sentimento era real? Será que Hermione estava agüentando a distância com maior facilidade? Aparentemente sim, pois a garota não agira com a surpresa esperada à chegada dele.

- Você me trouxe até aqui para que tivéssemos um momento só nosso...- a voz embargada dela pareceu tirar suas defesas.- Parecia que você previa que poderíamos terminar em briga...afinal, isso não acontecia há bastante tempo.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Olhou para ela. A distância que estavam agora mal permitia que ele visualizasse seu rosto com perfeição.

- Você não tem o direito de me acusar de estar levando isso com maior facilidade. Agir como se, apenas por eu estar em Hogwarts eu não sinto a sua falta.

Rony deu um passo em direção a ela, sentindo as pernas dormentes. Queria usar o feitiço_ Lummus_ e poder tirar aquele efeito de penumbra da sala, que antes ele achara tão conveniente, mas que perante essa situação já não parecia mais.

- Mione, eu...- suspirou. Caminhou mais um pouco e deixou apenas alguns centímetros de distância entre ambos.- Eu não queria brigar com você, eu...

Hermione mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Eu apenas tive uma semana muito estressante...- ele passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.- E tive...tive a impressão errada em relação a esse professor...

- _Impressão errada_...- a voz dela estava abafada, mas mesmo assim ele sentiu o tom de deboche.- Seus ciúmes necessitam de tratamento...

- Me desculpe...- a mão dele alcançou os cabelos fofos da garota. Ela estremeceu com o toque, surpresa.- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso...

Hermione permaneceu quieta. Ele viu um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Parece que nosso quarto ano voltou e está pairando sobre nossas cabeças...- ela levantou o rosto e o fitou enquanto falava.

- Quarto ano? Sério?- ele achou que piadas já eram permitidas naquela altura, Hermione parecia mais calma.- Acho que nosso sexto ano foi o recorde de brigas.

Hermione riu, mas mais pareceu um bufar de um gato brabo.

- Você consegue me fazer gostar mais de você, Ronald Weasley...mesmo quando estamos brigando...

Ela se aproximou dele devagar, e passou os braços ao redor do corpo do garoto, mantendo a distância suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Então acho que vamos manter as brigas por enquanto...para não perder o costume...

Os dois riram e Rony colou a testa na dela. Tinha certeza que Hermione estava experimentando a mesma sensação que ele. Os momentos após suas antigas brigas, eram sempre marcados por um grande constrangimento, raiva acumulada, palavras não ditas. Era bom saber que poderiam trabalhar aquilo: que o final de briga terminaria em reconciliação. Talvez os dois soubessem, desde o começo, que as brigas eram inevitáveis.

Rony gostou da sensação de que haviam passado por cima daquela dificuldade. Hermione parecia mais sensível ao seu toque, quando ele levou a mão ao rosto dela.

- Mas você vai ter que concordar comigo, Mione...- ele sussurrou, enquanto deslizava as costas da mão em sua bochecha.- Nossas brigas no primeiro, segundo,terceiro, quarto ano, todos os anos!...teriam sido _muito_ mais proveitosas se tivessem sido finalizadas desse jeito...

Hermione riu. Com os olhos fechados, ela deslizou as mãos para o peito de Rony.

- Você tem razão...- a voz dela era suave, extremamente convidativa.

Rony fez a única coisa que pareceu racional naquele instante: uniu seus lábios em um beijo suave.

Hermione levou as mãos ao pescoço do garoto. Rony forçou o rosto para trás, fugindo do leve aperto da garota, apenas para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Bom, pensei em mais uma vantagem...- eles falavam tão baixo, que tinham a impressão de que se comunicavam mais com o olhar do que com palavras.

- Qual?- Hermione quase não pronunciou a palavra.

- Eu fiz você parar de pensar em regras e toque de recolher. Acho que por um instante você esqueceu que é uma aluna de Hogwarts fora da cama... depois do horário...

- Você tem razão...- ela riu, o corpo balançando levemente com o movimento.

- Você só precisa tirar o uniforme para esquecer completamente que está na escola!- Rony não evitou a piada, sabia que arrancaria mais risadas de Hermione.

- Ronald!- ela tentou fingir indignação, mas o leve tapa que deu no braço do garoto não foi convincente. Ele sabia que estava melhorando o humor dela.

Os olhos dela se demoraram no rosto de Rony, um brilho diferente neles.

- Eu não _deveria_ estar pensando nisso agora...- a voz dela era baixa.- Eu não deveria- ela elevou a voz, interrompendo a fala do garoto- estar pensando em nada mais. Nem que estamos em Hogwarts, nem em estudos, nem aulas, nem regras.

- Que bom que percebeu.- Rony sorriu de um jeito bobo, estufando o peito. Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Afinal, durante todo esse tempo em Hogwarts nós provavelmente já quebramos _todas_ as regras que estão no livro na sala do Filch...- ela falou, o rosto vermelho.

Rony sabia que era difícil para ela admitir aquilo.

- Não todas, mas a maioria...- ele respondeu, sentindo a vibração daquele momento mudar.

- Não custa quebrar mais algumas...- ela falou tão baixinho que Rony estava quase pedindo para que ela repetisse.

Mas Hermione foi mais rápida. Seus braços já estavam novamente ao redor do pescoço de Rony e seus lábios pareciam querer travar uma luta, em um beijo sem fôlego.

Rony sentiu um calor se espalhar em todo o corpo, desde a ponta de seus dedos até os cabelos. Inclinou-se sobre a garota e percorreu as costas dela gentilmente.

Aos poucos, diminuiu a intensidade do beijo, enquanto seus dedos se perdiam nos cabelos de Hermione.

- Seu humor está oscilando, Mione- ele falou, sem fôlego.

- Suas brigas e provocações fazem isso comigo...- ela estava mais sem fôlego do que ele.

- Não sei porque não me aproveitei disso antes...- ela riu com a frase do garoto e dessa vez ele aproximou o rosto, deixando que Hermione jogasse seu peso sobre ele. Com as duas mãos livres, ele explorou o corpo da garota, sentindo seu rosto corar dessa vez.

Era tão estranho estar naquela situação. Ele sentiu uma nostalgia se apoderar de sua mente, ao pensar que se ele não tivesse sido tão cabeça-dura, momentos como aquele poderiam ter acontecido muito antes.

Ele se afastou e mirou Hermione nos olhos. Começou a analisar cada detalhe em seu rosto e depois deixou que seu olhar se perdesse em seu corpo.

As duas pernas de Hermione estavam um pouco mais amostras do que deveriam, por debaixo da saia do uniforme. Ela pareceu entender o que ele estava olhando e rapidamente mudou de posição, saindo de cima dele e puxando a roupa para que voltasse ao normal.

Rony riu enquanto se aproximava dela, já inclinando o rosto para outro beijo.

**- Hermione Granger-**

A sensação de que aquilo era muito errado não saía de sua mente. Por que ela não se sentia culpada quando haviam ficado daquela maneira na sua casa e pior...na casa de Rony? Onde poderia ter sido pegos a qualquer momento?

Odiou a maldita mania que tinha de querer ser perfeita na escola. Rony a beijava novamente e ela concentrou todas as suas energias naquilo, querendo aproveitar cada instante ao lado do ruivo.

Ele começou a beijar o seu pescoço lentamente. Um tremor a tomou. Ela sentiu o hálito quente de Rony onde no instante anterior estavam seus lábios.

- Tudo bem, Mione?

Ele ergueu o rosto e beijou os lábios dela por um breve segundo.

- Você parece nervosa...

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu. Por que estava desperdiçando aquele momento? Deveria aproveitar a surpresa que Rony havia carinhosamente preparado, agora que os ânimos não estavam mais exaltados.

- Desculpe...

Odiou seu pensamento, seu raciocínio e todas aquelas imagens que se passavam na sua cabeça. Seu cérebro trabalhava demais, inclusive em horas que não deveria. Mas aquilo não tinha solução pronta: eram fatos que faziam parte da história dos dois, que haviam os levado até onde estavam.

Rony a observava atentamente, um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Aproximou o rosto e beijou o canto de seus lábios.

- Você não mudou nada, Hermione.

Ela esvaziou o pensamento enquanto abraçava o corpo de Rony fortemente contra o seu. Com os lábios colados, Hermione passeou as mãos pelos cabelos de Rony.

Ele a abraçou de volta com mais força do que o normal, fazendo a garota sentir uma leve dor - mas ela não reclamou. Respondeu com a mesma empolgação, os dois braços ao redor do pescoço do ruivo sinalizando para que ele continuasse.

A mão de Rony parecia já conhecer o seu corpo tão bem- ela teve que controlar todos os seus instintos enquanto sentia a mão direita dele na sua coxa. Ela sorriu internamente ao ver o efeito que uma pequena briga poderia causar- a necessidade de reafirmar que se amavam, que aquilo não havia sido nada.

Ela separou os lábios do beijo sem fôlego e alcançou o pescoço de Rony. Sentia leves tremores no corpo, uma euforia a tomava a cada beijo.

Ela beijou delicadamente a pele exposta do pescoço do ruivo. Parou brevemente, apenas para observar a reação do garoto: a mão que estava em sua coxa havia paralisado. Ela beijou fortemente a pele branca, desejando deixá-la vermelha. A mão de Rony mostrou a reação do garoto da melhor maneira possível, em um aperto quase doloroso.

Hermione trilhou o caminho até a boca de Rony, sem deixar que seus lábios perdessem contato, tocando cada pedaço do rosto do garoto.

Rony puxou seu rosto com a mão livre com força, enquanto a beijava ferozmente, seu gosto incrivelmente vívido.

Ela sentiu que estava sendo erguida do chão- ou puxada para outro lugar, era difícil dizer. A única coisa que teve consciência naquele momento, foi que seu uniforme estava sendo praticamente arrancado enquanto suas mãos travavam uma batalha árdua para conseguir dominar novamente Rony.

_Flashback_

Hermione caminhava ao lado dos dois amigos, o pensamento funcionando mais rápido do que os passos que davam. Sentia uma sensação estranha na barriga ao lembrar do rosto de Lilá, um sorriso estampado, tentando a todo custo chamar a atenção de Rony para si. Hermione sentiu-se mal ao pensar que nada poderia impedir a garota de conseguir o que queria. Afinal, ela estava desde sempre ao lado de Rony, mas isso não o tornava nada mais do que um amigo para ela. Eles nunca haviam passado dessa etapa.

-Eu pensei que não iria pegar a quarta falta- Rony disse feliz. - Arremesso complicado da Demelza, você viu? Teve um pouco de curva nela...

Hermione ficou parcialmente atenta ao fato de ele estar puxando papo. Parecia realmente muito feliz consigo mesmo.

- Sim, sim, você foi magnífico- ela respondeu, tentando não manter muito contato com os olhos do garoto.

Ah, ela não queria lembrar daquela cena. Não queria lembrar que talvez, Rony só estivesse no time porque ela, de certa forma, intervira. Lembrou-se do momento em que Cormaco estivera pronto para defender uma falta, fato que poderia ter sido facilmente executado por ele. Mas Hermione achou que se pudesse dar um empurrãozinho, as coisas não precisariam ficar tão complicadas.

Lilá praticamente pulava no banco que estava sentada, não parecia capaz de ficar parada. Hermione não queria ver um sorrisinho de satisfação no rosto da garota, mas não queria também ver Rony desolado por não conseguir entrar no time.

Sabia que ele era capaz, confiava no que o amigo era capaz de fazer. Mas sabia também, que Rony podia muito bem sucumbir à pressão e ao nervosismo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, fixou seu olhar em McLaggen e nem precisou falar em voz alta o que pretendia, apenas apertou sua varinha e estreitou os olhos em direção ao garoto. Assistiu o candidato a goleiro ficar confuso, sem saber o que acontecia, enquanto se dividia entre o alívio de poder estar ajudando Rony, e o medo de que alguém descobrisse o que estava fazendo.

"_É apenas uma seleção dos jogadores...-_ pensou, tentando fazer seu coração acalmar.- _Rony merece estar no time. Aquele McLaggen é muito cheio de si."_

Fechou os olhos, suspirando. Não queria lembrar do sentimento que se apossou dela. Havia sido movida muito mais pela raiva, do que por qualquer outra coisa. Além do mais, após ter ouvido pelos corredores McLaggen falar o que bem entendesse dos Weasley, ela achou que ele merecia sentir pelo menos por um dia que podia ser derrotado.

"_Esses Weasley´s...não sei porque continuam tentando jogar Quadribol. Só estão no time por serem amigos do Potter...o que eles pretendem afinal? Comissão por cada jogo? Não sei quem é pior...se é aquela garota Weasley ou o melhor amigo do garoto cicatriz. Se tivessem algum talento podiam ter arranjado um dinheiro para que a família não andasse por aí aos trapos."_

Hermione olhou para os amigos, não queria lembrar das palavras de McLaggen, nem o que elas haviam causado.

- Eu era melhor do que esse McLaggen de qualquer maneira- disse Ron com uma voz altamente satisfeita.-Você o viu virar a vassoura na direção errada em sua quinta falta? Ele parecia confuso...

Hermione olhou para frente, sentindo o rosto mais quente do que deveria. Sentiu os olhos de Harry presos nela, mas não quis encarar o amigo.

Ah, não! Ela passara _anos_ tentando fazer Rony entender diversas coisas, ler suas expressões, saber como ela se sentia em relação as suas brigas e o garoto simplesmente não saía do chão. Agora Harry...Harry parecia ter um radar embutido para saber quando Hermione estava tentando esconder algo.

O amigo sempre sabia se ela estava triste ou magoada. Era por isso que tinha um sentimento tão forte de irmão em relação ao amigo. Eles podiam se entender com apenas um olhar.

Já Rony...bom, _Rony_ continuava a descrever todos os seus atos no jogo de seleção, alheio ao fato de Hermione estar completamente vermelha ao seu lado, querendo que ninguém percebesse o sentimento que se apoderara dela.

Harry insistiu, queria travar uma conversa com Hermione. Ela fugia-sabia muito bem onde aquela conversa iria chegar.

-Que?- disse defensivamente, quando não conseguiu mais fugir do amigo.

- Se você me perguntasse-disse Harry discretamente, não querendo que Rony escutasse-McLaggen _parecia_ confuso esta manhã. E ele estava exatamente em frente ao lugar onde você estava sentada.

Hermione corou.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu _fiz_ aquilo- ela sussurrou. Não adiantaria mentir para Harry. Ele já somara dois mais dois.- Mas você deveria ter ouvido a maneira que ele falava sobre o Rony e a Gina! De qualquer forma, ele tem um temperamento asqueroso, você viu como ele reagiu por não estar dentro... Você não iria querer alguém como ele na equipe.

-Não- disse Harry.- Não, eu suponho que é verdade. Mas isso não é desonesto, Hermione? Quero dizer, você é uma monitora, não é?

Hermione suspirou aliviada. O amigo entendia o que se passava com ela.

- Ah, fique quieto- ela vociferou, enquanto ele sorria em direção à ela.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo?- reclamou Rony, reaparecendo na entrada do Salão Principal e olhando para os dois.

Obviamente o atraso dos dois para entrar no salão despertara a curiosidade do garoto.

- Nada!- Hermione e Harry responderam em uníssono.

(...)

Harry olhava esperançosamente para Rony, como que esperando um apoio na conversa. Hermione achava que aquele assunto não iria a lugar algum. Não queria mais escutar Harry falar de sua desconfiança em relação ao Malfoy, ela mesma acabara de contar para o amigo todas as medidas de segurança que haviam sido tomadas para que ninguém trouxesse nenhum tipo de material perigoso para dentro do castelo. Filch daria um jeito até de interceptar cartas cujo conteúdo parece suspeito.

Rony não parecia querer defender Harry, muito menos falar algo ruim sobre Malfoy. Hermione acompanhou o olhar de Rony. O garoto estava quase jogado na poltrona da sala comunal, parecendo extremamente confortável.

O estômago de Hermione despencou, novamente e da maneira mais incômoda possível, quando ela viu onde o olhar de Rony terminava: _Lilá Brown. _

- Você pode imaginar uma maneira que Malfoy...?

- Ah, deixe isso pra lá, Harry- disse Rony.

- Escute, não é minha culpa que Hermione e eu fomos convidados por Slughorn para essa festa idiota, mesmo nenhum de nós querendo ir, você sabe!- Harry disse, explodindo.

-Bem,como _eu_ não fui convidado para nenhuma festa- disse Ron, se levantando- acho que vou para a cama.

E saiu rumo aos dormitórios, deixando Harry e Hermione olhando fixamente suas costas.

Hermione não se sentia pronta para começar um diálogo. Queria que Rony permanecesse ali, queria poder desvendar o que havia por detrás daquele olhar.

Lilá tinha um sorriso tímido quando encarou Hermione e Harry. Hermione odiou aquilo, não queria saber o que se passava na cabeça da garota. Mas adoraria saber por que Rony repentinamente estava gostando das investidas da colega.

Aquela sensação horrível a tomou novamente. Havia uma resposta lógica para os olhares. Talvez o sentimento de Lilá não fosse tão absurdo assim, talvez estivesse surgindo algo entre ela e Rony. Como sempre, o garoto era muito cabeça-dura para saber o que acontecia com ele próprio.

Apenas mais tarde, quando já estava protegida debaixo das cobertas quentes no dormitório, foi que Hermione permitiu-se pensar verdadeiramente no assunto.

Já ponderara as atitudes que podia tomar em relação àquilo. Não sabia ainda como agir, apenas sabia que já deixara tudo muito claro para Ronald Weasley. Se ele pretendia corresponder os olhares de Lilá e deixá-la aproximar-se cada vez mais, ela não podia fazer nada.

_Não poderia obrigá-lo a gostar dela._

Sentiu lágrimas quentes tomarem seus olhos e agradeceu por suas cortinas estarem fechadas ao seu redor. Havia sido tão idiota durante todo aquele tempo, dando indiretas para Rony, falando tudo que lhe vinha em mente, jogando na cara dele que ele estava com ciúme, e o garoto simplesmente não fazia nada em relação a isso! Obviamente, eles haviam ido muito mais adiante do que uma simples amizade, haviam dito coisas que mostravam verdadeiramente o que sentiam, e o que tentavam esconder. Mas repentinamente, durante aqueles dias, Hermione começou a notar olhares cada vez mais freqüentes entre Rony e Lilá. Sabia que o garoto não estava a testando. Se ele tivesse um sentimento em relação à garota, nada o impedia de ir em frente.

As atitudes dele, até a postura que tomava quando Lilá estava presente, serviam apenas para lembrar Hermione de como ele era diferente em relação a tudo aquilo.

- Ele estava olhando, não estava?- a voz era baixa, mas ao mesmo tempo entusiasmada.

- _Shh_!- ela sabia que a segunda pessoa da conversa era Parvati, considerando que a primeira voz pertencia a Lilá.

Durante todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts ela escutara as conversas das garotas sobre _tudo_. Sobre namorados, inimigas, amigas. De quem elas gostavam, quem elas não queriam ver na frente. Mas repentinamente, ter que escutar Lilá falar de seus sentimentos por Rony, pareceu uma tortura muito maior até do que a que sofrera nas mãos de Umbridge no quinto ano.

- Claro que estava olhando!- a voz de Parvati se afastava. As duas estavam indo para o canto do dormitório, Hermione escutava atentamente a mudança no volume das vozes.- Afinal, você não pára de encarar o garoto! O que você queria...?

- Eu não vou ficar sentada esperando!- risadinhas se seguiram. Hermione fechou os olhos com força. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de se levantar e mostrar a elas que estava acordada a tomou.

- Eu achei que ele e a Granger...

- Ah, fiquei quieta!- Lilá quase gritou dessa vez.

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Sabia que durante o comentário de Parvati havia alterado seus batimentos cardíacos, apenas não esperava que a energia que ela sentira emanar de si chegara às garotas.

(...)

Seu humor estava se mantendo no mesmo nível nos últimos dias. Mas ás vezes ela tinha a impressão de que poderia explodir com a pessoa que estivesse mais próxima.

- Bem, eu vou contar para Dumbledore, ele é o único que assusta Mundungo.

- Boa idéia- sussurrou Hermione vendo Harry se acalmar. A calmaria não durou muito. Como sempre, seus olhos vasculharam o outro lado e Rony estava lá. Ou pelo menos seu corpo estava lá. Já seu pensamento...

- Rony, o que você está encarando?- teve que controlar sua voz.

- Nada- Rony respondeu, enquanto olhava ao redor do bar.

- Eu acredito que "nada" está lá atrás pegando mais alguns Whiskeys de fogo...- disse rispidamente Hermione. Rony a ignorou, tomando um gole da bebida dele.

Hermione teve que conter a sua vontade de começar a gritar com o garoto. Primeiro Lilá e agora sua queda por Madame Rosmerta voltaria? E ela que achava que aquilo havia sido algo infantil, sem importância.

Garotos podiam ser realmente imaturos, mesmo com a idade avançando sobre eles.

(...)

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Seu sexto ano parecia não parar de trazer mudanças. Hermione mudara _muito _o comportamento com ele, parecia ás vezes estar magoada com algo que ele não sabia o que era. Ás vezes ele sentia os olhares da amiga enquanto ele deixava seu pensamento vagar. Tinha consciência também de que Hermione já o pegara olhando para Lilá na sala comunal. Mas a garota não podia realmente acreditar que ele sentia algo pela estridente colega, ou podia? Será que era esse tipo de pensamento que ela tinha? Será que ele já não deixara claro o suficiente tudo que sentia? Sentia-se mais imaturo do que sabia ser, toda vez que Hermione bufava impacientemente. Na maioria das vezes, ele sabia ser sua culpa.

- E então, como foi a última festa do Slughorn?-Harry perguntou para Hermione.

Rony apurou os ouvidos. Sempre fingia não ter interesse no que acontecia naquelas malditas reuniões, ainda mais sabendo que Harry e Hermione sempre eram convidados, enquanto ele não era nem sequer visto pelo professor Slughorn, mesmo que andasse ao lado dos amigos por todos os lugares de Hogwarts.

- Ah, realmente muito divertida- Hermione disse, enquanto colocava os óculos de proteção. Rony torceu para que o tom nada empolgado de Hermione significasse que ela não gostava realmente daquele tipo de programa. – Quero dizer, ele falou um pouco sobre suas façanhas famosas e bajulou absurdamente McLaggen pelo fato de ser bem relacionado. Mas a comida estava realmente boa e ele nos apresentou a Gwenog Jones.

- Gwenog Jones?- questionou Rony, arregalando os olhos por baixo dos óculos de proteção.- A Gwenog Jones? Capitã do Holyhead Harpies?

- Ela própria- Hermione disse.- Eu particularmente, a achei um pouco cheia de si, mas...

A professora Sprout interrompera a conversa naquele instante. Rony queria saber mais. Mas o que ele pretendia questionar para Hermione, ele jamais se atreveria a colocar em voz alta, ainda mais com Harry presente a apenas alguns palmos de distância.

- De qualquer modo- Hermione continuou a conversa interrompida como se nada tivesse acontecido. A cor em seu rosto e seu tom de voz diziam à Rony que havia algo mais.- Slughorn dará uma festa de Natal, Harry, e não há como você escapar pois ele, na verdade, me pediu que conferisse suas noites livres, assim ele estaria seguro de ter uma noite que você possa ir.

Rony tentava continuar com a tarefa de Herbologia, mas sua concentração parecia ter evaporado no momento que ouviu Hermione falando com Harry sobre a tal festa.

Instantaneamente, sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. Ela e Harry iriam _juntos_? O que Hermione pretendia com aquele tipo de conversa?

- Outra festa só para os favoritos do Slughorn, é?- sabia que seu tom era muito mais irônico do que devia, mas não foi capaz de conter.

- Somente para o Clube do Slug, sim- Hermione respondeu, seu tom de voz parecendo muito contido e artificial.

Rony se desconcentrou completamente na tarefa que deveria estar executando. Tinha a leve impressão de que poderia causar um acidente se continuasse trabalhando naquela estufa e ouvindo Hermione falar sobre a próxima festa.

Harry se afastou, provavelmente querendo impedir a bagunça que Rony estava prestes a fazer jogando resquícios das plantas para todos os lados. Ele não soube se foi aquilo que lhe deu força para continuar a conversa, ou se foi o vermelho no rosto de Hermione que lhe dizia claramente que a garota queria falar algo mais.

- _Clube do Slug_...francamente, Hermione! E eu achei que conhecia você...- ele falou baixinho, debochando da garota.

- Olha, eu não inventei o nome Clube do Slug- ela ainda estava estranha.

- Clube do Slug- repetiu Rony, ainda zombando da garota. Não podia admitir que aquilo estava o incomodando. Já passara vergonha suficiente durante o Baile de Inverno e não queria repetir a dose. Sabia muito bem que Hermione tinha plena consciência de que ela estar indo naquela festa o incomodava -É patético. Bem, eu espero que você desfrute sua festa. Por que você não tenta ir com McLaggen, aí Slughorn poderia fazer de vocês o Rei e a Rainha Slug-?- sabia que McLaggen causava risinhos em todas as garotas, tinha certeza que Hermione lançava olhares para o garoto quando ele não estava olhando. Mas obviamente, ele- Rony- estar olhando não a impediria de nada.

- É permitido levar convidados- Hermione falou tão rápido, que por um momento ele achou que estivesse delirando. Olhou para ela instintivamente, sentindo seu pescoço estralar. O rosto dela estava vermelho, brilhante e parecia prestes a entrar em ebulição- e eu ia pedir para que você fosse, mas se você acha isso tão patético não me importarei mais!

Rony sentiu o corpo ficar dormente. Não estava escutando aquilo. Hermione estava convidando ele, Ronald Weasley, para ir com ela na festa do professor Slughorn? Por um momento ele deixou sua mente viajar e imaginou o que havia por detrás desse convite: imaginou por um instante ele esperando Hermione na sala comunal, sentiu o nervosismo o tomar apenas por visualizar a situação. Imaginou a roupa que ela estaria, imaginou o vermelho no rosto da garota tingindo suas bochechas de uma maneira encantadora. Ele quase conseguiu sentir o constrangimento que se abateria sobre eles.

Um encontro certamente significaria _muito_ mais do que dois amigos indo a uma festa por apenas diversão. O olhar que eles trocaram durante aqueles breves segundos fez Rony ter certeza do que iria acontecer naquela festa.

_Eles iriam juntos. _Certamente haveriam outros casais lá. O que Hermione esperava que ele fizesse? Que tomasse a iniciativa e a surpreendesse com um elogio? Que a tomasse nos braços e a conduzisse como se fossem algo mais que amigos?

- Você ia me chamar?- ele perguntou, completamente ciente de que sua voz estava muito mais baixa e rouca do que o normal. Sentiu um arrepio estranho, eles finalmente iriam conversar sobre o que sentiam.

- Sim- por algum motivo, Hermione estava furiosa. - Mas, obviamente, se você acha que eu deveria _ficar_ com McLaggen...

Algo pareceu se romper dentro de sua cabeça. Parecia que um relógio estava contando o quanto faltava para que aquela oportunidade lhe fugisse. Hermione estava deixando bem claro que queria ir com ele. _E_ ele queria ir com ela. Sentiu uma euforia o tomar ao imaginar os dois voltando para a sala comunal após a festa, talvez após algumas boas doses de cerveja amanteigada. Talvez Hermione esquecesse um pouco dos estudos, talvez ele pudesse fazer algumas piadas...

Eles estariam a sós- em algum momento ele tinha certeza de que Harry sairia de perto. O amigo não era cego- nem burro. Sabia o que acontecia entre os dois. E provavelmente toda Hogwarts sabia que algo aconteceria naquela festa se os dois fossem juntos.

- Não, eu não acho- ele não precisou se aproximar dela. Soube que sua voz teve o efeito que queria. Ele falava baixinho, tinha a impressão de que toda turma tinha sumido e só estavam eles dois ali. Não era mais a aula de Herbologia, Harry provavelmente estava perdido em algum lugar e só havia Hermione diante de si.

O rosto vermelho dela estava exercendo um efeito diferente nele- era maravilhoso ter a certeza de que algo finalmente aconteceria. Adorou sentir aquela energia emanar dela, o calor era quase palpável.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ela esboçava um sorriso. Ela havia entendido que ele aceitara o convite? Ela parecia mais calma.

Um barulho alto fez os dois praticamente pularem. A voz de Harry os puxou de volta à realidade.

-_Reparo!_

Harry estava ali. O quando ele havia escutado daquela conversa? O quando vergonhoso era ele ver como Rony se portava em uma daquelas situações?

Hermione olhou agitada para Harry e imediatamente começou a folhear de um modo muito exagerado a sua cópia do livro de Herbologia.

Rony adorou aquela cena. Sentiu seu peito inflar, mesmo sabendo que seu rosto estava corando- não havia motivos para fingir para Harry que nada havia acontecido. Seu dia estava ganho, sua semana provavelmente também seria maravilhosa-e ele não tinha mais nada a esconder.

Hermione parecia ter mudado bruscamente. Tentava a todo custo não o encarar nos olhos e toda vez que precisava falar com ele usava o tom mais formal possível. Não houveram brigas, nem implicâncias. Parecia que um contrato havia sido assinado.

Rony não via a hora de estar sozinho e poder pensar com calma sobre o assunto, sem ter nenhum olhar sobre si. Os dias que se passaram foram tranqüilos, mais do que o usual.

Rony conseguiu dirigir um olhar com algum efeito sobre Hermione, enquanto ela conjurava diversos pássaros amarelos na aula de Transfiguração. Sua sorte continou, quando ele viu Harry ficar para trás para conversar com Dino.

Ele e Hermione saíram da sala lado a lado, a formalidade dos últimos dias ainda pairando no ar. Ele tentou controlar a voz quando se dirigiu a ela:

- Você provavelmente vai ter que me dar algumas dicas para a transfiguração daqueles pássaros, Mione!- ele tentou parecer descontraído, levando uma mão à cabeça.- Acho que só você entendeu perfeitamente bem o que McGonagall quis dizer.

- É relativamente simples depois que você tiver treinado um pouco, Ronald.- ela pareceu querer soar severa, mas lhe dirigiu um olhar com o canto do olho e um sorriso tímido brincava em seus lábios.

- Mesmo assim, vou querer dar uma olhada nas suas anotações sobre a aula.- ele sentiu um calor no corpo, conforme acelerou o passo para se aproximar mais dela.

Ergueu sua mão e puxou dos braços de Hermione o livro mais pesado que ela carregava.

- Minhas anotações não estão aí- ela rolou os olhos, ainda sorrindo sem motivo aparente. Ele sabia que não encontraria rabiscos de Hermione em um livro.

- Eu sei- ele tentou se fingir de ofendido.-Só estou carregando pra você.

O olhar dela congelou no dele e ela quase tropeçou. Voltou a olhar para frente, enquanto sua voz saiu quase num sussurro.

- Obrigada.

Ele carregaria aquele livro e todo o material dela por mais corredores, apenas para poder pensar em um assunto mais interessante. Queria prender a atenção da garota. Mas Hermione era muito determinada quando se tratava de horários e aulas, e logo eles estavam apressados para acompanhar a agenda.

Os momentos na sala comunal eram os mais esperados. Rony sentia os batimentos cardíacos saltando pelo pescoço apenas em pensar que poderia se atrever a causar alguma alteração em Hermione.

Até ali a única coisa que ele havia feito era observar a garota enquanto ela lia atentamente. Gostava de ver seu rosto tingir-se de vermelho quando a visão periférica dela captava que ele a estava olhando.

Até quando duraria aquele jogo? Ambos sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Rony não pôde negar que a situação era confortável. E a sensação muito boa.

Diversas cenas passavam pela sua cabeça. Toda noite antes de dormir havia uma versão nova da festa do Clube do Slug o esperando em seus sonhos e uma era melhor do que a outra, mas nenhuma parecia capaz de acontecer se dependesse dele. Ele terminava pegando no sono zangado consigo mesmo, odiando-se por não ter coragem de tomar uma atitude.

Tudo parecia estar indo bem, até que um dia tudo desandou, após um treino exaustivo e terrível de Quadribol.

Harry acabara de empurrar a tapeçaria para fazer o usual caminho mais curto para a Torre da Grifinória. Porém, deram de cara com Dino e Gina, que estavam enroscados em um abraço apertado e se beijando ferozmente como se estivessem colados.

-Oi!- Rony gritou, sem pensar duas vezes. Dino e Gina se distanciaram e olharam ao redor.

- Que?- Gina respondeu, simplesmente.

- Eu não quero ter que ver minha própria irmã beijando pessoas em público!

Ele sabia que Harry estava ali em algum lugar do lado dele.

- Este era um corredor deserto até você chegar!- Gina respondeu, debochando.

Dino estava olhando para ele, visivelmente envergonhado. Ele viu o garoto tentar um olhar para Harry que felizmente agiu como um verdadeiro amigo e permaneceu sem mover um músculo, ao lado de Rony.

Gina olhou para Dino.

- Você, pode ir-disse.- Eu quero dar uma palavra com meu caro irmão!- Dino saiu, olhando para trás como se não fosse bom abandonar a cena.

- Certo- disse Gina, lançando seu cabelo vermelho longo fora de seu rosto e fitando Rony- vamos conversar direito uma vez por todas. Não é da sua conta com quem eu saio ou o que eu faço, Rony!

- É, sim!- ele respondeu irritado. Era horrível crescer em uma família onde você sempre é tratado como o mais novo, considerando que há uma irmã depois de você. O pior era ouvir as piadinhas dos irmãos mais velhos de que você é um fracassado, e ter isso estampado diante de si pela caçula da família- Você pensa que eu não ouço os outros falando da minha irmã?

-O que?- Gina gritou, tirando sua varinha. -O que, exatamente?

Havia tirado a irmã do sério. Aquela cena estava lhe causando náuseas.

Era natural ter ciúmes da sua irmãzinha, mas o pior era ver que ela _crescera_. Era horrível ter de ver as cabeças se virarem para encará-la, ouvir comentários por todos os lados sobre a beleza da própria irmã- quando para ele, Gina ainda era uma criança.

- Não é nada, Gina – Harry falou automaticamente, querendo ajudar na situação.

- Ah sim!- Gina disse em tom de deboche, tentando passar por Harry para poder atacar Rony.- Apenas porque você nunca beijou qualquer uma em sua vida, apenas porque o melhor beijo que você recebeu foi de nossa Tia Muriel...

-Feche sua boca!- Rony gritou, sentindo seu rosto tingir-se de vermelho e suas orelhas queimarem. Já não bastava ser motivo de piada na família por causa dos abraços demorados e beijos estalados no rosto que Tia Muriel lhe dava, Gina precisava esfregar aquilo na sua cara.

-Não...eu n- ele tentou se defender, mas a garota estava fora de si.

- Eu vejo como você age com a Fleur, esperando ela beijá-lo no rosto cada vez que você a vê, você é _patético_! Se você saísse e começasse a namorar um pouco como eu, você não se ocuparia tanto em me vigiar!

Ele sabia que as implicâncias da irmã tinham fundamento. Sabia que seu comportamento perto de Fleur era patético. Tudo aquilo que ele havia pensando nos últimos dias veio em uma onde forte de raiva, enquanto ele sacava sua varinha também.

Harry se postara rapidamente entre eles.

- Você não sabe o que está falando!- Rony rugiu, tentando acertar Gina em torno de Harry, que estava agora na frente dela com seus braços abertos.- Apenas porque eu não o faço em público...

Gina deu uma grande gargalhada, tentando empurrar Harry para longe.

- Você tem beijado Pichí, tem? Ou talvez tenha um retrato de Tia Muriel?

- Você!- Rony sentiu a raiva subir seu corpo. Um raio de luz alaranjada saiu de sua varinha, sem que ele pudesse se conter.

Ele imaginou as risadas de Gina contando sobre histórico amoroso de Rony para Hermione. Imaginou que àquela altura, a amiga deveria saber como era vergonhosa a sua história sobre relacionamentos.

Harry empurrou Rony de encontro à parede.

- Não seja estúpida- ele tentou novamente se defender, mas Gina não parecia mais capaz de controlar o que dizia. Parecia assustada e determinada, ao mesmo tempo.

- Harry beijou Cho Chang!- Gina gritou - e Hermione beijou Victor Krum, é somente você que age como se isso fosse algo repugnante, Rony, e isso é porque você tem tanta experiência quanto uma criança de doze anos!

Foi como se algo muito pesado tivesse lhe atingido o rosto e a barriga ao mesmo tempo. Gina se afastou, mas ele não parecia mais capaz de escutar nada.

Harry o olhou com cautela, os olhos arregalados por detrás dos óculos. Sabia que estava com uma fúria homicida estampada em seu rosto. E seria realmente capaz de matar, se Krum aparecesse em sua frente.

Estava respirando pesadamente, e sentia Harry nervoso ao seu lado. A gata de Filch apareceu no canto do corredor, e Rony pareceu acordar de um transe.

- Vamos- Harry falou e Rony apenas o seguiu, incapaz de coordenar seu pensamento.

Apressaram-se escadas acima e ao longo de um corredor do sétimo andar.

Em sua mente, todos os momentos maravilhosos que ele esperava que ocorressem na festa com Hermione se dissolveram, como se nunca tivessem existido. Era tudo uma mentira, então. Em seu pensamento, não parecia possível Hermione ter beijado Krum enquanto ficava lançando ironias para ele todo o tempo, durante o quarto ano deles em Hogwarts.

- Ei!- grunhiu para que uma aluna pequena saltasse para o lado. Ela deixou cair um frasco de ovas de sapo, mas ele não se importou.

Ele precisava de algo que o fizesse voltar à realidade. Algo que lhe tirasse da mente a cena horrível em que Krum e Hermione se beijavam como em um filme, com uma euforia maior do que seu estômago agüentaria naquele momento.

- Você acha que Hermione ficou com Krum?- ele perguntou à Harry, não querendo soar desesperado.- Krum?

Ele parou abruptamente, já estavam diante da Mulher Gorda.

- Que?- Harry disse confuso.- Ahn... er...

Rony não quis mais ouvir. A expressão no rosto do amigo era bem clara.

Só ele, Ronald Weasley, não havia percebido que toda aquela produção de Hermione para o baile, todos aqueles sorrisos enquanto estava de braços dados com Krum, tinha um porquê.

Não fazia sentido ela jogar na sua cara todas aquelas verdades! E aquelas conversas que haviam tido? E tudo que haviam admitido, inclusive na briga que Harry presenciara?

Seu estômago afundou enquanto ele dizia a senha para a Mulher Gorda. Entrou na sala comunal sem dizer nada, querendo apenas poder dormir sem sonhar.

Mas sabia que não seria tão simples. Harry não puxou papo e parecia querer deixá-lo com seus pensamentos.

Agradeceu o treinamento exaustivo de Quadribol, pois logo que se deitou na cama sentiu o sono o invadir. Mas não conseguia dormir.

Ficou pensando e se culpando, sabia que o fato de Hermione ter ido com Krum ao baile era parcialmente culpa sua. Não tivera coragem para admitir para si mesmo que a amiga era uma garota como outra qualquer, que poderia ter sentimentos por ela. Parecia tão errado naquela época admitir que gostava de Hermione. Lembrava-se claramente que a idéia não lhe ocorrera desde o começo, e odiou saber que Gina estava certa- ele tinha a experiência de um garoto de doze anos.

Percebendo que estava há muito tempo deitado pensando naquilo, resolver permanecer o mais imóvel que pôde e fingiu alguns roncos, para que Harry pensasse que estava dormindo.

Não sabia se o amigo estava acordado- provavelmente já estava sonhando, cansado com o dia exaustivo.

Apenas ele, Ronald Weasley, estava tentando incansavelmente se convencer de que Hermione não havia beijado Krum. Mas conforme o sono vinha e ia, sem que ele conseguisse adormecer, ele sentia uma sensação horrível na boca do estômago que estava ali para lembrar à ele que aquilo era verdade. Gina não tinha porque inventar! Era amiga de Hermione e certamente sabia detalhes do Baile de Inverno.

Fingiu mais alguns roncos, sem se importar que parecessem reais. Aquela sensação que tivera em seu quarto ano, de que havia perdido Hermione, no momento que a viu entrar no Salão de braços dados com o jogador, tinha fundamento.

* * *

Hermione forçou os olhos a ficarem abertos- não queria adormecer daquele jeito. Rony estava praticamente em cima dela, o braço esquerdo completamente jogado para o outro lado, cercando o corpo da garota. Hermione sentia o peso do corpo dele começar a tornar seus braços e pernas dormentes.

- Ron...?- ela sussurrou. Ele ergueu a cabeça instantaneamente. Não tinha cara de sono: talvez apenas ela tivesse ficado todo aquele tempo com o pensamento distante.

Ele pareceu entender que estava pesado. Moveu o corpo alguns centímetros para o lado, puxando Hermione para o seu peito.

Ela abraçou o corpo quente de Rony e suspirou. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que horas eram, mas tinha noção de que estavam há _muito_ tempo naquela sala.

- Você pretende voltar para o dormitório?- ela questionou, sem levantar os olhos.

- Você pretende?- Rony respondeu, enquanto afundava o rosto nos cabelos dela e puxava uma das pernas da garota, colocando ao redor de seu quadril.

Ela teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Todos aqueles anos convivendo um ao lado do outro, a energia acumulada, a vontade de terem ficado juntos _assim_ antes- tudo parecia somar para que não se afastassem em momentos como aquele.

- Acho que seria adequado que fôssemos vistos acordando lá, pela manhã. E não _chegando_ pelo buraco do retrato...

- Acho que você está certa...- mas a mão de Rony não parecia concordar com o que ele falava, e já estava passeando pelo corpo de Hermione. A garota a segurou, e ergueu o rosto levemente para encará-los nos olhos.

Não era humanamente possível que aqueles momentos que passassem juntos fossem _tão_ perfeitos. Será que deveria ser assim? Será que ela não superestimava a situação por estar com Rony?

Ele beijou o rosto dela lentamente, já trocando de posição e colocando mais peso em cima de Hermione. Ela o beijou lentamente, deixando que sua mente se inundasse de lembranças das últimas horas que haviam passado ali.

Ela passou a perna ao redor do quadril de Rony, aprofundando o beijo. Precisavam apenas _fingir_ que haviam dormido no dormitório. Podiam ainda gastar algum tempo na privacidade da Sala Precisa...

(...)

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Apesar dos gritinhos histéricos de Hermione para que se apresasse, enquanto procurava sua varinha que deveria estar jogada em algum lugar naquela sala, Rony não conseguiu perder a sensação maravilhosa que dominava seu corpo.

Sabia que o cansaço viria assim que deitasse a cabeça em uma travesseiro macio- ainda mais comparando o conforto com o tapete em frente da lareira da Sala Precisa.

Divertiu-se dando leves mordidas no pescoço de Hermione enquanto ela tentava continuar a se vestir. Mas o momento não durou mais muito tempo, e logo estavam de mãos dadas saindo em direção aos corredores escuros.

Não poderiam fazer nenhum barulho- muito menos dar de cara com Filch ou Madame Nora. Ainda havia o problema do quadro da Mulher Gorda- ela certamente não daria passagem à eles sem antes lhes dar um sermão.

Mas isso não o preocupava agora. Ele segurava a mão de Hermione e a guiava pelo caminho que pensou ser mais seguro- felizmente os corredores continuavam levando nas mesmas direções que ele conhecia.

Quando chegaram a entrada para a Torre da Grifinória, ele ouviu Hermione prender a respiração.

- Ah, ela está aqui! Só está dormindo!- ela se referia a Mulher Gorda, que poderia estar em algum passeio noturno como costumava fazer. Mas ela estava ali naquele momento, a cabeça pendia sob seu peito gordo com o vestido de laços.

- Ahn...- Hermione falou um pouco mais alto, olhando para atrás para se certificar que não havia ninguém. Ela fingiu um leve acesso de tosse que lembrou Umbridge.

A Mulher Gorda abriu os olhos rapidamente, assustada com a visita repentina.

- Ah, voltaram não foi?- ela falou, sonolenta.- Imagina a cara da Diretora se souber o que os alunos andam aprontando...passeios na escola à noite!

- _Dobby_!- Rony praticamente gritou a senha.

- Ahá! E praticamente querem acordar o castelo inteiro!- a Mulher Gorda continuava com seu teatrinho.- Eu não sou obrigada a ficar aqui esperando vocês voltarem de seus compromissos fora do horário, sabem...

- _Dobby!_- Hermione falou entredentes, não querendo papo com o quadro. Ela e Rony sabia que aquela conversa, em um castelo silencioso, chamaria muito a atenção, principalmente se houvesse algum monitor em uma ronda noturna.

O quadro pareceu se dar por vencido finalmente e girou para que eles pudessem entrar.

Hermione coçou os olhos enquanto entrava na sala comunal. Rony também sentia os seus coçarem. Seu corpo começou a dar sinais de cansaço.

- Oh ho! Eu sabia que Rony estava aprontando alguma!- a voz de Gina chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ela estava sentada de lado na poltrona, as pernas apoiadas em cima das de Harry. Rony teve a impressão de que ela estava daquele modo comportado apenas por estarem na sala comunal, naquele horário completamente vazia.

- Vocês ainda estão acordados?- a voz tímida de Hermione veio de perto da lareira. Harry olhou para a amiga com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Rony sabia o que ele estava pensando. Sentiu o estômago dar cambalhotas: será que ele tinha aquele sentimento ruim ao saber sobre ele e Hermione? O sentimento de irmão que Harry tinha se estendia àquilo também?

O garoto, porém parecia relaxado, mas ainda sorria. Tinha uma carta na mão esquerda que descansava sobre o braço da poltrona, a outra estava sob a perna de Gina. Rony tentou não olhar - o pequeno traço de intimidade do amigo com sua irmã, lhe dava a impressão de que não deveria deixar seus olhos se perderem naqueles detalhes.

- Ah, perderam todas as novidades!- Gina sacudiu a cabeça divertidamente.- Mas certamente _não_ a diversão. Olhe o cabelo de Rony, o hipócrita!

Rony passou a mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Hermione pareceu se dar conta da situação e se sentou rapidamente em uma poltrona vazia, tentando alinhar o uniforme da maneira mais adequada sobre o corpo.

- Novidades?- ela questionou Gina.

A garota riu, enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente pelo cabelo de Harry.

- Vocês sumiram no meio da bagunça! Não sabíamos onde estavam! Harry parecia saber onde os pombinhos estavam escondidos...

Rony olhou para Harry aliviado, querendo agradecer com o olhar. Certamente o amigo deduzira onde eles haviam estado todo aquele tempo, mas havia se mantido fiel a amizade de ambos.

- Mamãe mandou uma carta! Pichitinho quase estava tendo um ataque quando o deixamos entrar!- Gina se endireitou levemente na poltrona.

- Uma carta? Assim? À noite?- Rony se aproximou do grupo e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, o braço ao redor do corpo dela protetoramente.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Fleur está grávida!- Gina quase pulou enquanto contava a novidade. Hermione não conteve uma exclamação e levou as mãos a boca.

- Grávida?- Rony franziu o cenho.

- Sim, Ronald! Grávida!- Gina sorriu mais abertamente.- Não é incrível? Gui deve estar nas nuvens!

- Parece que o seu pai encomendou litros de cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo para a comemoração!- Harry riu, enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente nas costas de Gina.

- Grávida...- Rony sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Aposto que vai ser uma menina!- Gina olhava para Hermione agora.

Rony olhou de uma para a outra.

- Vocês _nunca_ gostaram da Fleur e repentinamente...

- Rony, você vai ser tio!- Gina girou os olhos.- Você não vê a diferença que um filho faz para um casal? Certamente Fleur irá mudar muito com a chegada do herdeiro...

- Ou talvez se torne mais perfeccionista ainda, quem poderá dizer...- Hermione riu, enquanto descansava as costas.- Mas a notícia da chegada de uma criança é sempre feliz!

- E ela estava cuidando tão carinhosamente do Teddy que tenho certeza que já aprendeu muito sobre bebês!- Gina jogou os cabelos vermelhos para trás.

- Vocês não acham que está muito tarde?- Harry olhou de um para outra.- Ou melhor...vocês não acham que o papo ficou _feminino _demais?

- Feminino?- Gina debochou.- Concordo com você que esse assunto é preferido pelas mulheres, mas não significa que os homens não possam participar!

Rony bufou, debochando. Hermione riu enquanto lhe dava um breve tapa no braço.

- E você é padrinho do Teddy, Harry! Com certeza ainda haverão muitas férias de verão para você aprender tudo sobre esse _papo feminino_...

- Com certeza...- ele falou debochando, enquanto ele e Rony davam risadas baixas, tentando esconder o rosto. Mas Gina pareceu feliz com a finalização da história, e começou a narrar para Hermione maiores detalhes que ela sabia de Fleur como enjôos matinais e desejos por comidas estranhas.

Harry e Rony começaram a conversar sobre as próximas aulas da Academia de Aurores. Deveria ser muito tarde e a conversa não parecia morrer. Aquela cena lembrava intensamente os velhos tempos, e era muito confortável ficar sentado ali, fingindo que não haviam maiores preocupações. Podiam pensar na família que aumentava, na felicidade que seu pai devia estar naquele momento. Cenas de Fleur barriguda e Gui distribuindo charutos tomou a mente de Rony, sendo substituída por imagens de festas em família onde haveriam diversas crianças correndo nos jardins da Toca, cabelos ruivos tingindo o local.

Era tão bom poder pensar em todo esse futuro sem medo- sem o medo de que aquilo lhes fosse roubado por algum bruxo das trevas e principalmente, sem o medo do desconhecido. Aos poucos, a idéia de formar uma família ao lado de Hermione lhe parecia tão lógica que já não lhe causava estranheza.

Ele olhou brevemente para Harry e mesmo que o amigo tivesse debochado anteriormente quando o assunto era bebês, ele via uma figura paterna provável se formando ali. E Gina também parecia o perfeito exemplo de imagem de mãe de família- mesmo com o jeito brincalhão e a pequena altura. Ele sabia que aquele dia chegaria.

Não sabia explicar perfeitamente bem como, mas algo lhe dava a impressão de que aquilo não iria demorar. Que em alguns anos, seriam novos alunos que estariam sentados naquelas cadeiras- novos Weasley, outros carregando a fama Potter. Era inevitável não pensar aquilo enquanto estavam ali.

Rony sentiu-se estranho ao ter certeza de que aquilo não lhe assombrava mais. Tinha certeza de que queria ficar com Hermione para sempre- e tinha cada vez mais certeza de que ao lado dela, ele construiria um futuro maravilhoso. Abraçou o corpo da garota enquanto tentava escutar o que ela falava com Gina: aquele tipo de conversa fluía tão naturalmente entre as mulheres! Ele sorriu enquanto observava a empolgação de Hermione, narrando como os trouxas faziam roupinhas de bebê- e insistindo que todo o treino que ela tivera fazendo gorros para os elfos domésticos a ajudara a aprender.

Aquele futuro que antes parecia tão longe, agora parecia tão perto. Apenas alguns anos. E durante todo aquele tempo, quanta coisa havia mudado! O futuro não estava apenas pairando diante dele. Ele estava construindo o que queria viver. Qualquer escolha da sua vida que Hermione estava ao seu lado, ele sabia que estava certa.

**N/A:** Meus leitores amados! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas como eu expliquei anteriormente, meu semestre está muito corrido =/

Explicações básicas:

* O nome do capítulo é relacionado com as brigas constantes e desentendimentos de Rony e Hermione- que nos sabemos, são inevitáveis.

* Quando fiz a pesquisa p/ as informações da fic não achei a data certa de quanto ocorreu a gestação de Fleur- a única coisa que vi por aí é que a Vicktoire nasceu na mesma data da Segunda Grande Guerra- talvez quando tivesse completando um ano desde o fim? Por isso resolvi que a Fleur já está grávida nessa etapa da história =)

*Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Não é fácil juntar todas as informações necessárias p/ fic e estudar tudo que o semestre me exige, mas estou fazendo o possível. Novamente, me desculpem a demora!

Comentários sempre motivam o autor e quando menos reviews aparecem, menos vontade dá de escrever (hehe)


	17. Atrito

**Capítulo 17-Atrito**

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Rony achou que acordaria com dor nas costas, mas se surpreendeu. Abriu os olhos contra a pequena claridade que entrava pela janela e não pôde conter um suspiro. Aquilo era tão estranho: dormir em plena sala comunal, acordar rodeado por aquele cenário tão familiar. Ele sempre imaginou como seria dormir em um daqueles sofás diante da lareira, mas sempre havia sua cama confortável o esperando no dormitório.

Harry estava espremido em um sofá menor, após uma breve discussão com Hermione:o garoto afirmava que podia conjurar um saco de dormir enquanto Hermione insistia que ele dormisse em um lugar mais digno já que Hogwarts devia tanto à ele. Rony dera gargalhadas com a discussão, dizendo que poderiam solicitar a McGonagall camas reservas em seus antigos dormitórios. Gina debochou abertamente da sugestão, dizendo que a professora provavelmente não se importaria com isso, talvez se iludindo de que seus antigos alunos soubessem conjurar algum lugar decente para dormir naquela altura do campeonato.

No fim, Hermione disse que poderia conjurar algo melhor, mas os garotos alegaram que não era preciso. Seria no mínimo engraçado passar uma noite na sala comunal, dormindo nos sofás antigos, mas ainda bem conservados. Harry afirmava para Rony que aquilo era uma experiência comum entre os trouxas, arranjar um lugar qualquer para dormir. E ambos conversaram alegremente sobre o assunto, até o sono os atingir, lembrando da maneira quase arcaica com que haviam passado a noite no Largo Grimmauld, enquanto fugiam dos Comensais da Morte.

Rony se levantou e começou a ajeitar com a varinha as almofadas fora do lugar. Se surpreendeu com a rapidez com que deixou o sofá de volta ao que era- ele não era bom nesses feitiços domésticos.

Harry já estava acordando, e imitou Rony. Os dois já haviam terminado a arrumação, quando Hermione apareceu ao pé da escada.

- Bom dia!- ela falou, soando alegre.

- Bom dia!- Harry respondeu.

Ela olhava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios a arrumação feita pelos garotos.

- Hum...nem parece que dois garotos dormiram aqui. Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho!

- Obrigado!- Harry sorriu para ela.

Rony ainda a olhava, meio abobado, tentando se acostumar com a presença dela tão cedo de manhã. Foi impossível não lembrar de como era na época de Hogwarts, como ele se sentia quando a via sair do dormitório. Lembrou-se de quando havia se sentido imensamente constrangido, após as suas constantes brigas. Ter que olhar para Hermione no dia seguinte era sempre um martírio.

Mas naquele momento, a briga do dia anterior parecia tão insignificante. Ele sentiu o peito inflar quando lembrou da maneira com que acabara a discussão- o desfecho mais perfeito que poderia ter havido.

Ele caminhou até a garota, sorrindo para ela.

- Dormiu bem?-ele falou baixinho, mas não precisou se preocupar em ficar constrangido. Harry fingia arrumar as almofadas novamente, lhes dando privacidade.

- Sim...e você?- a voz dela parecia mais suave do que o normal.

- Achei que não seria confortável...mas consegui dormir.

- Você dorme em qualquer lugar...- ela sacudiu a cabeça, se divertindo.

- Eu estava cansado, só isso.- ele deu de ombros.

- Hum...- ela tentou conter um sorriso.

Rony segurou seu rosto e por um breve momento tocou seus lábios. Hermione permaneceu anormalmente parada e sorriu abertamente quando ele se afastou.

- Gina falou que já está descendo...nós podemos ir tomar café.

Rony permaneceu olhando ela sem entender perfeitamente bem por que seu corpo estava reagindo daquela maneira. Ele não sabia se aquilo era comum. Conforme os dias passavam ele se sentia mais preso à garota diante de si, mesmo após a briga estúpida que haviam tido. Talvez, aquilo lhe mostrasse que poderiam lutar pelo que sentiam, independente das dificuldades.

Gina desceu as escadas correndo e foi direto para os braços de Harry.

Rony deixou que eles tivessem um momento e ficou ao lado de Hermione, mas teve que interromper a conversa quando Gina começou a ir longe demais em seus planos.

-... mas eu aposto que tem algum jeito de subir o tobogã, quer dizer, deve ser possível vocês entrarem em nosso dormitório de _algum _jeito!

Hermione riu, mas Rony ficou parado olhando a irmã.

- Gina, isso não é exatamente o tipo de conversa que eu quero escutar da minha irmã!

- Ah, certo...desculpe...- ela debochou.- Foi só uma idéia.

- Acredito que ficamos muito bem instalados aqui.- Harry falou em bom tom, querendo certamente acalmar Rony, antes que o mesmo tivesse um ataque histérico.

- Ok, Ok, vamos tomar café?- Hermione acabou com qualquer possível stress que surgisse, e todos aceitaram a idéia.

O salão principal continuava com aquela aparência diferente- cores misturadas, o ambientes mais alegre. Era uma Hogwarts distante deles- os primeiros anos em que haviam estado ali certamente haviam sido mais alegres que os últimos, mas Rony nunca vira tantos sorriso e conversas, risadas altas.

O tempo de luto estava se esgotando. As pessoas finalmente se davam conta da importância de viver intensamente cada dia.

Enquanto comia tudo que podia alcançar, Rony deixou sua imaginação vagar, e fingiu ser apenas mais um aluno sentado tomando o café da manhã.

Os alunos da Grifinória começaram a chegar, as caras de sono marcando cada um deles. Cumprimentaram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina e começaram a lotar a mesa.

A Profª. McGonagall veio caminhando até eles, o olhar severo.

- Pelo jeito a festa passou do horário ontem à noite...

Ninguém respondeu. Não sabiam se aquilo iria evoluir para um sermão.

- Potter, Weasley...gostariam de me acompanhar hoje à tarde? Apenas um chá para podermos conversar...

- Claro!- Harry respondeu no mesmo momento, e Rony agradeceu mentalmente. A presença da professora ainda causava certo medo nele.

A professora se afastou e todos suspiraram aliviados.

- É impressão minha ou McGonagall relaxou um pouco as regras?- Gina inclinou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto olhava a professora voltar à mesa dos professores.

- Não relaxou nada, ainda outro dia nos repreendeu por estarmos fazendo feitiços nos corredores.- um garotinho do primeiro ano se intrometeu na pergunta retórica de Gina.

- Ela deve estar feliz por ver Harry e Rony aqui, só isso.- Hermione tentou conter um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- Então você não se importa de acordar um pouco mais tarde em um sábado, não é? Não tem que estudar?- Rony falava ironicamente para ela.- Pense bem, Mione...você não vai querer ficar atrasada na matéria.

Ele achou por um momento que tinha a tirado do sério. Mas logo o semblante dela relaxou e ela desatou a falar.

- Tudo bem, durante a semana eu já havia organizado todo meu calendário de estudos e consegui deixar tudo em dia.- quando viu a boca de Rony se abrir para falar, ela continuou.- Não ter que fazer o dever triplo, por você, por Harry e por mim, me faz ganhar tempo, sabe?

Rony tentou rir ao ver que a garota estava apenas brincando.

- E ainda perguntam a você como você é a melhor da escola! Repetindo o dever tantas vezes...

Harry riu, tentando evitar uma possível discussão. Mas aquele tipo de coisa não parecia mais abalar nem Rony, nem Hermione, e eles continuaram fingindo que estavam implicando um com o outro durante o restante do café da manhã, apenas parando quando alguém passava e insistia em cumprimentar as visitas famosas de Hogwarts. Na altura que as corujas haviam vindo e voltado com as correspondências, Harry e Gina haviam entrado na brincadeira e faziam piadas cada vez mais constantes, arrancando risadas de todos os ocupantes da mesa da Grifinória e de Luna, que se juntara a eles.

_Flashback_

Harry o olhava de um jeito estranho na manhã seguinte. A briga com Gina já não parecia tão vívida em sua memória, mas a sensação ruim na boca do estômago continuava.

- Vamos descer para o café?- ele falou, olhando para Harry. O amigo pareceu dar um pulo ao ver que Rony se dirigia a ele.

Rony suspirou. Era terrível ter de saber que todos estavam com pena dele. _Pena_ não seria a palavra adequada, mas o comportamento estranho de Harry só podia significar aquilo.

- Ahn, er...- Harry olhou em direção à escada dos dormitórios.- Acho que Mione já está descendo...

- Ah, tá.- Rony deu de ombros. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e começou a caminhar em direção à saída do retrato.- Eu vou descendo, então...

Ele não olhou para trás, mas teve certeza de que Harry ficara parado, olhando para ele. Não achava justo o amigo estar agindo daquele jeito indiferente, quando no dia anterior ele presenciara Rony ouvir certas verdades que gostaria que nunca tivessem ocorrido. Deveria haver alguma regra para situações como aquela!

Harry _deveria_ ficar ao seu lado e entender como ele estava se sentindo, mesmo que Rony não quisesse falar sobre o assunto. E verdadeiramente, a última coisa que ele queria era mencionar os nomes Hermione e Krum em uma mesma sentença novamente.

Mas talvez...

Talvez Harry estivesse agindo daquele jeito, pois já sabia, desde o quarto ano, que aquilo ocorrera. Até mesmo ele, Rony, desconfiara que algo mais pudesse ter ocorrido entre Hermione e Krum. Enquanto pensava isso, sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória para o café, teve que dar um tapa em sua própria testa. _E_ ele pedira um autógrafo para Krum, mesmo após tudo aquilo? Hermione deveria achar _mesmo _que ele era um idiota...

- Oi, Rony...- Neville estava se sentando ao lado de Rony, cautelosamente. Rony tentou mudar sua posição para uma mais relaxada já que aparentemente estava assustando as pessoas.

- Oi, Neville...

Neville pareceu levemente surpreso com o tom mórbido do colega, mas começou a se servir de suco fingindo que nada acontecera.

Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown estavam sentadas um pouco distante deles na mesa, mas pareciam lançar olhares ansiosos para a direção que ele e Neville estavam sentados.

Rony olhou de volta, inexpressivo. Sabia que estava com uma cara ameaçadora, prováveis olheiras e cabelo bagunçado. Lilá não pareceu se importar- nem reparar- em nada daquilo quando lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

- Oi, Rony.- ela falou em tom contido.

- Oi.- ele respondeu seco.

Apoiou o queixo nas duas mãos, os cotovelos descansando em cima da mesa. Lilá pareceu achar suficiente a indireta de Rony de que não estava tendo um bom dia.

Rony mal começara a beber seu suco quando a voz de Hermione, mais irritante que o habitual chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Tenho _certeza _que vocês precisarão diminuir os treinos de quadribol, Harry. Ou vão acabar se prejudicando... Você não quer ficar atrasado na matéria, quer?

- Hermione, acho que já tenho coisas demais em mente para pensar nisso agora. Treinar o time é importante, ainda mais com as mudanças recentes!

Harry se sentou ao lado de Rony, dirigindo um olhar ansioso para o amigo. Rony fingiu um interesse exagerado no prato de cereal diante de si. Hermione sentou do outro lado de Rony, ainda querendo conversar com Harry.

- Não estou dizendo que não seja - ela começou a puxar algumas coisas para perto. - Ah, olá Neville - só estou dizendo que você não deve se descuidar das matérias...

- Ok, Mione...obrigado pela preocupação...- Harry começou a tomar seu café, servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo. Mas não parecia realmente empolgado após aquele sermão matinal.

- Você não acha Rony?- Hermione olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, sem se dar o trabalho de cumprimentá-lo ou saber como estava o seu emocional. Obviamente, ele jamais contaria para ela o que estava se passando em sua mente.

- Que?- Rony continuou, secamente.

Hermione não pareceu muito surpresa com a falta de educação do garoto.

- ... Que Harry sendo capitão pode acabar se descuidando das outras tarefas?

Todos estavam irritando Rony. Hermione principalmente, pois tudo que ele via nela o tirava do sério, ainda mais quando ela usava aquele tom petulante. Harry, pois permanecia quieto, ao invés de inventar para a garota algo para evitar que ela e Rony entrassem em atrito. Até Neville estava entrando na lista, pois olhava para eles com cara de completo espanto.

- _Eu_ acho- Rony já estava se levantando.- que se você tentar não ter a razão em _todas_ as situações, talvez Harry escute você.

Hermione ficou calada, olhando para Rony, agora de pé.

- O que?- ela perguntou, a sobrancelha curvada.

Ele não pôde deixar de perceber que até Lilá e Parvati observavam a leve discussão que se formava.

- Nada, não. Eu já terminei. Estou indo...- ele saiu antes que alguém pudesse falar algo.

Parecia que não enxergava nada, nem as pessoas sentadas tomando café, nem a porta pela qual saía agora. Caminhou sem saber para onde estava indo. A imagem de Hermione, olhando para ele intrigada sentada à mesa do salão, tomava sua mente. Sentiu uma raiva imensa ao lembrar da indiferença com que ela agia-obviamente, já que não sabia de nada do que acontecera. Mas e naquela época, após o Baile de Inverno, como ela pôde ser tão falsa e jogar tudo aquilo na cara dele?

Ele precisou controlar toda a sua raiva quando estava assistindo aula juntos. Ele havia se sentado mais para trás, estrategicamente, pois sabia que Hermione certamente ocuparia a primeira fileira de cadeiras. Ele não pôde conter um ou dois olharem em direção à garota.

Por que aquilo parecia mentira? Será que não era possível ele voltar no tempo e impedir que Krum a beijasse? A cena passava na sua mente minuto a cada minuto, ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo. Cada sorriso, cada frase de Hermione parecia mais feliz do que deveria ser.

Uma parte de sua mente gritava que ela não estava errada. Krum havia a convidado para o baile e ela aceitara, simplesmente assim. Enquanto ele, Rony, havia ignorado completamente o fato de que poderia ter chamado a amiga para ir como seu par.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar na aula: mas já não sabia o que o professor falava. Seus olhos agora em Hermione, demoraram-se em seus lábios e em seu rosto. Seu estômago deu cambalhotas ao pensar que Krum estivera o mais próximo possível dela, beijara ela- e havia sido beijado em resposta, provavelmente. As mãos de Hermione sobre a classe, anotando quase furiosamente a matéria também o tiravam do sério. Afinal, ela tinha dois braços para ter lutado contra as investidas do búlgaro, mas não-aqueles braços e aquelas mãos haviam ficado excessivamente perto de Krum, o abraçando talvez.

Bufou impaciente, e viu várias cabeças se virarem para ele. Estava se tornando completamente paranóico, precisava saber cada detalhe, cada momento que havia acontecido entre Hermione e o jogador.

A aula continuou, e conforme o tempo avançava sua paciência era testada mais e mais.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Rony estava de mau humor-mas qual era a novidade? Ela vira ele sentado nos fundos da sala quando entrara buscando um lugar, mas não fez questão de forçar um diálogo. Harry não sentou com nenhum dos dois, querendo provavelmente não mostrar que estava favorecendo alguém na briga.

Quando Rony saíra da mesa do café, ela havia tentado extrair de Harry alguma verdade.

- O que aconteceu no treino de Quadribol?

- Nada de diferente. Não foi o melhor treino, mas...- Harry não a olhava nos olhos.

- Olha, Harry...eu sei que você está me escondendo alguma coisa. O Rony está todo mal humorado e-

- Nós vamos nos atrasar.- Harry falou, ao ver que Neville já estava na metade do salão em direção à porta.

Hermione olhou quem restava na mesa. Lilá e Parvati estavam se levantando também, disfarçando que estavam olhando para os dois até aquele momento.

Hermione deu as costas, ignorando o deboche no rosto de Lilá. Ela obviamente ficara feliz de presenciar a grosseria com que Rony tratara Hermione. Porém, havia algo que não estava fechando naquela história...

A hora do jantar foi o teste de fogo. Harry parecia estar sentado muito parado, quando Hermione se juntou a ele e Rony.

Ela se sentou diante do ruivo, que não lhe dirigia um olhar sequer.

- Tudo bem, Rony?- ela tentou. O mau humor dele devia ter sido provocado por algo no treino de Quadribol, ela não tinha nada com aquilo.

- Tudo _ótimo_, por que não estaria?- ele debochou, ainda sem olhar para ela.

Hermione e Harry pareciam estar reparando na mesma coisa. Rony mal tocava na comida-exatamente como no café da manhã. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Desculpe...eu só pensei...- ela deu de ombros.

Naquele momento, Rony ergueu os olhos para ela. Estava realmente furioso, e não parecia nem um pouco feliz em ter que encará-la nos olhos.

- P-pensei que talvez você quisesse conversar... - Hermione desviou o olhar, assustada com o brilho estranho nos olhos de Rony.

- Ah, claro. Por que você adora dar opinião sobre a vida alheia, principalmente quando não lhe pedem. - ele afastou o prato que tinha diante de si.

Hermione ficou chocada. Aquilo havia doído mais do que um tapa na cara. Aquelas respostas irônicas estavam sendo tão gratuitas, ela não sabia de onde vinha tanta raiva.

-Rony, eu não tenho culpa se o seu treino de quadribol foi-mas ela foi interrompida.

- O Rony está realmente evoluindo. Escutei o pessoal elogiar as manobras dele e- a voz de Harry parecia um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

- Quem aqui está falando de Quadribol?- Rony tomou o resto de seu suco de abóbora e procurou com os olhos ansiosamente por algo na mesa, talvez apenas para fugir dos olhos de Hermione.

- Eu achei que você estava com algum problema- Hermione começou a soar zangada também, não iria aceitar aquele desaforo gratuitamente.- Mas já que você está gastando toda a sua energia com essas ironias, eu não irei me importar mais.

- Ei, Mione... você precisa vir aos próximos treinos. O Rony criou uma forma de defender as três balizas ao mesmo tempo que- Harry novamente tentava se fazer visível, e audível, mas os dois amigos diante de si não paravam a conversa apenas por ele estar constrangido.

- _Ótimo_. Ninguém pediu para você se importar.- Rony olhou diretamente para ela.

Hermione sentiu a raiva se apoderar de seu corpo, de uma forma quase irracional.

- Você pode achar que seus lapsos de humor passam despercebidos, _Ronald,_ mas pisar nas pessoas que estão ao seu redor não vai fazer seus problemas sumirem.- Hermione se levantou da mesa, prontamente.

Os grifinórios ao redor pareciam mais silenciosos que o normal. Estavam acostumados com as brigas de Rony e Hermione, mas provavelmente sentiam que a coisa estava mais séria.

- Eu vou subir. Ainda tenho muitas coisas para estudar antes de dormir.- Hermione olhou para Harry, que tentou lhe dirigir um sorriso.

- Muito menos esse sermão irá fazer meus problemas sumirem...- Rony falou baixinho, ela já estava de costas rumando para a porta.

Ela fingiu não escutar, segurou a frase pronta que se formou na garganta e saiu dali, antes que acabasse falando demais.

Alguém havia levantado atrás dela, ela não quis olhar. Sabia que Rony não viria atrás concertar o estrago e ela não queria ver ninguém. Não conseguia entender porque Rony estava descontando tudo nela.

- Mione!- a voz de Gina alcançou seus ouvidos.

Hermione continuou a subir as escadas, fazendo o caminho tradicional para a sala comunal.

- Mione, por favor espere!

- Gina, eu tenho muitas coisas pra fazer...e seu irmão já conseguiu me tirar do sério.

- Eu vi! Eu- Gina tentava alcançar o passo de Hermione.- eu acho que...

- Não adianta, Gina...nada do que você fale vai diminuir minha raiva. O Rony pode ser muito infantil quando quer, _e_ insensível!

- Mas por que vocês brigaram dessa vez?- ela arriscou um olhar para Gina. O rosto dela estava vermelho, combinando com seu cabelo. Hermione quis entender porque ela estava repentinamente tão interessada naquilo.

- Aí é que está o problema, nós não brigamos!- Hermione quase soou histérica.- Ele está assim, desde aquele treino de quadribol estúpido e fica dizendo que não tem nada relacionado, mas como pode sendo que...

Hermione se calou. Sentia que poderia ter um acesso de raiva pior se não contasse para alguém.

Já haviam chego ao buraco do retrato. Hermione prontamente disse a senha à Mulher Gorda e entrou, Gina nos seus calcanhares.

- Você estava dizendo...- a voz de Gina era cautelosa quando ela se sentou ao lado de Hermione, diante da lareira.

- Nós não havíamos brigado. Eu sei que você vai dizer que isso é quase impossível, mas nós estávamos bem...eu até...- Hermione engoliu em seco- Eu havia convidado o seu irmão para ir à próxima festa do Clube do Slug comigo.

Ela não sentiu seu rosto corar. Gina por outro lado, parecia estar prestes a entrar em ebulição.

- E quando foi isso...?

- Na aula de Herbologia...antes dessa explosão toda do Rony!

- E...ele aceitou?- Gina evitou o olhar de Hermione.

- Ele não respondeu, mas...- Hermione vasculhou sua mente- Ele falou que...bom...ficou subentendido que...

Gina aguardava Hermione finalizar seu pensamento.

- Isso não importa.- Hermione sentiu a melancolia em sua voz.- Acho que ele está dando indiretas e diretas suficientes para mim de que desistiu de aceitar o convite...

- Você acha que ele está desistindo...?- Gina a olhou nos olhos, ansiosa.

- É só o que eu posso pensar. Nem você, nem Harry, nem ele querem me falar se algo aconteceu naquele treino. Então, eu deduzo que nada aconteceu. Só pode ser _comigo_ o problema...

- Mione, por favor. Mantenha a calma. Eu acho que o Rony...

- Gina, não tente defender ele! Nada do que você falar vai diminuir essa raiva que eu estou sentindo! Ele não tem o direito de começar a me xingar e-

- Mas, Mione...eu acho que...bom- Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos ansiosa.- Escute...ele brigou comigo na saída do treino...e então...

-Ótimo, então não está restrito a mim... ele só está querendo distribuir esse mau humor pelo castelo...- Hermione estava começando a ficar fora de si.

- Escute, Mione...não é isso...

- Eu vou ir buscar alguns livros. Aproveitar a calmaria enquanto o restante do pessoal está jantando...aproveite seu tempo livre com Dino, Gina...não se preocupe comigo...

- Mione...- Gina continuou tentando, mas Hermione não queria ouvir.

A garota pareceu realmente chateada que a amiga não a tivesse escutado, mas Hermione não tinha tempo para aquelas infantilidades.

Quando voltava com seus livros e algumas anotações, percebeu um leve aumento de pessoas na sala comunal. Ignorando as conversas, se sentou em sua poltrona favorita e começou a ler.

Não demorou muito, Rony e Harry juntaram-se ao grupo de pessoas barulhentas. Hermione insistia em seu estudo, tentando a todo custo entender o que estava lendo.

- Eles me tiram do sério, esses pirralhos. Não éramos tão mal educados assim!- Rony falou impaciente enquanto tentava obter um lugar para sentar.

Harry olhava para o amigo com uma expressão estranha, como se dissesse que não era preciso muito para tirá-lo do sério.

- Mal educados...- Hermione debochou.

- Com licença?- Rony olhou para ela, de uma maneira mais formal do que o momento pedia.

- Você já ouviu a expressão, o _"sujo falando do mal lavado_"?- ela já fechava o livro. Sabia que não seria possível continuar ali, já que Rony provavelmente continuaria com suas piadinhas.

- Ah, vamos...vocês dois...não vão começar de novo com essa história...- Harry já estava se aproximando de Hermione, o rosto parecendo sinceramente cansado.

- _Você _é monitora, por que não acaba com aquele burburinho?- Rony ignorou a provocação de Hermione, e apontou para o local onde os alunos do primeiro ano travavam um duelo falso, uma pequena multidão incitando a brincadeira ao redor.

- Você _também_ é monitor! Por que você não vai até eles, já que está tão incomodado?- Hermione se colocou de pé, prontamente.

- Ah, mas isso é tão típico de você, Hermione. Sair por aí dando lições de moral. Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho...- ele passou por ela, o corpo duro, e se jogou prontamente na poltrona que ela acabara de sair.

Hermione ficou parada de costas para ele, tentando não demonstrar qualquer reação.

Harry olhou ansioso para a amiga. Ela respondeu o olhar.

- Repentinamente, o ambiente ficou muito pesado. Boa noite, Harry.

Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente, sem olhar para trás. Quando bateu a porta do dormitório, não se importou em demonstrar sua raiva. O livro que pretendia estudar ficou jogado em cima de sua cama, enquanto ela andou de um lado para o outro do dormitório vazio, tentando acalmar a fúria quase homicida que Rony despertara nela.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ele permaneceu sentado ali, olhando para onde Hermione acabara de sair. O barulho na sala comunal continuava. Os olhares ansiosos de Harry não estavam ajudando.

- Eles não estão dando sinais de que vão parar. Vou subir.- ele falou, querendo justificar o fato de estar saindo do local minutos após Hermione.

Ele sabia que Harry compreendia perfeitamente bem seu sentimento. O amigo não estava o julgando, nem o colocando contra a parede. Porém, continuava defendendo Hermione, tentando evitar que Rony brigasse com ela.

Era impossível ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela e não tentar de toda forma a magoar. Ele queria que ela sentisse na pele o mesmo que ele estava sentindo.

Ele continuou sendo irônico, dia após dia, sem justificativa, sabendo que tudo que falava podia estar magoando ela mais do que ele programava.

O tempo passou mais depressa do que ele planejara, e ele teve que colocar de lado toda a raiva acumulada por Hermione e Krum, quando se viu na mesa da Grifinória, uma massa sólida de vermelho e ouro, na manhã do jogo.

Harry sorriu e acenou quando se aproximaram, os colegas parecendo mais alegres. Rony deu um sorriso fraco e balançou a cabeça. Não sentia uma boa energia vindo daquele jogo, algo lhe dizia que tudo tinha potencial para dar _muito_ errado.

- Anime-se, Rony- Lilá quase gritou, querendo chamar a atenção do garoto. -Eu sei que você será brilhante.

Rony não conseguiu sorrir para ela, muito menos responder. Lilá estava insistindo _muito _em manter uma conversa com ele nos últimos dias, ele sabia bem o que a garota queria. Será que ela não enxergava que ele tinha outros problemas em mente?

- Chá? Harry lhe perguntou.- Café? Suco de abóbora?

- Qualquer coisa- Rony respondeu sem pensar, dando uma mordida mal-humorada na torrada. Não entendia como Harry podia estar tão calmo.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione parou atrás dele na mesa. Rony sabia pelas atitudes dela, que finalmente se cansara de seu comportamento. Ela não fizera questão de descer para o café com eles, sendo que sempre se importara de manter Rony calmo. Ele lembrou, sentindo uma pedra afundar em seu estômago, do beijo de boa sorte que ela lhe dera em seu quinto ano, antes de seu primeiro jogo. Sentiu a raiva tomar seu corpo novamente- aquilo tinha sido após toda a história da garota com Krum. Mais uma etapa de sua vida que havia sido construída em cima de mentiras. Pelo menos para ele. Talvez Hermione não visse problema algum em sair beijando quem quer que fosse.

- Como vocês estão se sentindo?- a voz dela veio de trás dele.

- Bem- Harry foi quem respondeu, enquanto passava um copo de suco de abóbora para Rony.- Aqui está, Rony. Beba.

Rony tinha levado o copo aos lábios, quando Hermione falou mais alto do que o necessário.

- Não beba isso, Rony!

Harry e Rony olharam para ela.

-Por que não?- Rony perguntou, ainda mantendo seu tom indiferente.

Mas Hermione estava encarando Harry como se ela não pudesse acreditar nos próprios olhos.

-Você colocou algo naquela bebida.- ela acusou prontamente.

-Desculpe?- Harry parecia ter o tom divertido.

- Você me ouviu. Eu o vi. Você colocou algo na bebida do Rony. Você ainda está com a garrafa em sua mão direita!

- Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando- Harry disse, e Rony pôde apenas visualizar uma pequena garrafa que o garoto guardava no bolso.

- Rony, me escute, não beba isto!- Hermione disse novamente, alarmada.

Rony ignorou completamente a amiga, tomou um gole e disse.

-Pare de mandar em mim, Hermione.

Ele não quis escutar mais. Viu que Hermione ainda tentara argumentar algo com Harry, mas aquilo não importava. Da mesma forma que não importava nem um pouco o que quer que Harry tivesse colocado em sua bebida.

- Que sorte o clima estar bom, né?- Harry perguntou.

- Sim- respondeu, enquanto sentia seu estômago dar cambalhotas incômodas.

A _sorte _realmente estava do seu lado. Ele sabia que _nada _daria errado. Sentiu-se furioso apenas em lembrar da sensação ruim que se apoderara dele antes do jogo. _Não havia como perder aquela partida_.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Rony e Harry foram os últimos a deixar o vestiário. Estavam quase saindo quando Hermione entrou. Ela parecia chateada, mas determinada.

- Eu quero dar uma palavrinha com você, Harry.- ela respirou fundo. - Você não deveria ter feito isto. Você ouviu Slughorn, é ilegal!

- O que vai você fazer, nos entregar?- exigiu Rony.

Harry ter posto a poção da sorte em seu suco fizera com que Grifinória saísse vitoriosa. Mas ela não podia fingir que aceitava algo daquele tipo.

- Do é que é você dois estão falando afinal?- perguntou Harry, se virando para retirar o uniforme.

- Sobre o que nós estamos falando!- sabia que estava soando estridente.- Você colocou no suco do Rony a poção da sorte, durante o café da manhã! Felix Felicis!- finalizou de modo quase escandaloso.

- Não, eu não coloquei- Harry respondeu simplesmente, se virando para ficar de frente para eles.

- Sim, você colocou, Harry, e é por isso que tudo deu certo, faltaram jogadores da Sonserina e Rony defendeu tudo!- Harry não conseguiria sair dessa impune.

- Eu não coloquei!- o garoto estava sorrindo amplamente. Ele enfiou a mão dentro do bolso de jaqueta e tirou a garrafa minúscula que Hermione tinha visto na mão dele naquela manhã. Estava cheia da poção dourada e a cortiça ainda estava lacrada firmemente com cera.- Eu queria que Rony pensasse que eu tinha feito isto, assim eu fingi quando eu soube que você estava olhando.

Ele olhou para Rony.

- Você defendeu tudo porque _você_ se sentiu com sorte. Você fez tudo por mérito próprio.- Ele guardou a poção novamente.

Hermione não soube dizer se ela ou Rony eram os mais surpresos.

- Você quer dizer que não havia nada em meu suco de abóbora?- Rony estava realmente surpreso.- Mas o bom tempo. . . e Vaisey não poder jogar. ... Honestamente, eu não tomei nada da poção da sorte?

Harry balançou a cabeça, negando.

Hermione respirava rapidamente, surpresa. Rony tinha sido perfeitamente enganado, e seu talento como jogador de quadribol aflorara verdadeiramente enquanto ele havia fixado em sua mente que era capaz.

Rony abriu a boca por um momento, então se virou para ela, debochando com uma voz incrivelmente estridente.

- Você colocou Felix Felicis esta manhã no suco de Rony, e é por isso ele defendeu tudo!Veja! Eu posso defender gols sem ajuda, Hermione!

Novamente ele conseguia a tirar do sério.

- Eu nunca disse que você não podia, Rony, você também pensou que tinha bebido a poção!

Mas ele não esperou que ela finalizasse. Nem ao menos escutou o restante de sua frase. Ela queria terminar, dizer para ele que ele era capaz de jogar bem, que apenas o fato de ter confiado em si mesmo mostrara aquilo. Ele já saíra do vestiário, a vassoura sobre o ombro.

- Ahn...- Harry disse no súbito silêncio- Vamos para a festa, então?

- Você vai!-ela respondeu prontamente, sentindo as lágrimas teimosas fugirem de seus olhos.- Eu estou cansada do Rony, eu não sei o que é que fiz!

Ela saiu rapidamente, antes que Harry falasse mais alguma coisa.

Ela resolveu gastar algum tempo caminhando, até que seu rosto perdesse um pouco o inchaço por causa do choro. Mas quanto mais passos ela dava, mais ela sentia aquela agonia lhe romper o peito. Tinha vontade de correr até Rony e sacudi-lo até que ele a escutasse. Ele era tão ignorante em situações como aquela, nem ao menos a deixava falar.

Os últimos dias haviam a tirado do sério. Ela não podia mais suportar.

Ficou sentada em um banco no jardim vazio, até que uma sensação estranha se apoderou dela. Ela estava completamente sozinha ali, a sala comunal deveria estar fervendo em festa naquele exato momento, até Harry deveria estar lá, provavelmente bebendo muita cerveja amanteigada ao lado de Rony.

Ela se levantou, sem querer planejar para onde iria.

Suas pernas trilharam o caminho habitual para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Seu pensamento estava exausto, e tudo que ela queria era poder se jogar na cama.

Infelizmente a sala comunal estava cheia quando ela chegou. Ela tentou trilhar o caminho para o dormitório, mas haviam muitas pessoas bloqueando sua passagem, e ela mal conseguiu dar alguns passos para dentro da sala.

Ela olhou ao redor, não queria ter que encontrar Rony, mas talvez uma conversa com Harry, agora que se sentia mais calma, pudesse ajudar.

Ela localizou o amigo, estranhamente parado como se estivesse em choque. Ela foi em direção á ele, mas uma movimentação muito peculiar chamou a sua atenção.

O cabelo ruivo de Rony tomou seus olhos antes que a cena se formasse por completo em sua mente. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Lilá, _completamente_ abraçada com Rony, o beijava com uma empolgação digna de filmes de romance baratos. Rony, por outro lado, não parecia nem um pouco forçado a nada, e correspondia ao beijo da garota, parecendo meio mecânico, como se não soubesse direito o que fazer com suas mãos. Lilá parecia não se importar com a aparente inexperiência do garoto, e não deixava espaço para que ele respirasse.

Por que ela não conseguia desviar o olhar daquilo? Por que ela continuava assistindo enquanto Lilá se enlaçava mais fortemente ainda com Rony?

Sua boca estava seca, um apito histérico tomava seu cérebro, e a única coisa que lhe pareceu sensata foi virar as costas e sair dali. Fugir, não ter que encarar aquilo.

Sentiu suas pernas tremerem enquanto mais lágrimas teimosas fugiam dos seus olhos. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto, de um modo mais rude do que pretendia, não deveria chorar.

Entrou na primeira sala que viu, sem se importar com o barulho que a porta fez quando ela empurrou.

A varinha já estava em punho, parecia uma necessidade lançar um feitiço, azar alguém, _qualquer coisa_.

A imagem de Rony e Lilá se beijando, na frente de toda a casa da Grifinória, parecia presa em sua mente. Ela fechava os olhos, e o rosto de Rony não saía de seu pensamento.

Ele finalmente cedera as investidas da garota. Ela estava tentando há muito tempo, Hermione percebera cedo demais aquele interesse. Chegou a cogitar a hipótese de Rony estar realmente interessado na garota. Mas ver suas desconfianças ali, desfilando na sua frente, não era nada agradável.

Ela escutou o barulho ensurdecedor da festa da sala comunal chegar aos seus ouvidos- o buraco do retrato estava se abrindo novamente.

Ela agiu por instinto- não queria que ninguém a pegasse ali, sozinha, chorando. Passou a mão pelo rosto novamente, não queria deixar resquício de nenhuma lágrima.

Sentou-se rapidamente na mesa que deveria ser do professor. Apontou a varinha para o teto da sala, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse justificar sua ausência na festa. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse na sala deveria acreditar que ela estava ali querendo estudar, querendo fugir do barulho. Não queria que soubessem que havia saído, pois havia algo naquela festa que havia a machucado verdadeiramente, mais do que qualquer ironia ou provocação dos dias anteriores.

Ela conjurou os pássaros que a Profª. McGonagall havia os ensinado, não conseguindo pensar em nenhum outro feitiço que pudesse dar a entender que estava naquela sala há tempo suficiente, talvez antes da festa ter começado.

Mas o rosto familiar que apareceu na porta, pareceu varrer um pouco da sensação ruim que estava reinando nela.

- Ah, oi, Harry.- ela tentou normalizar a voz, mas sabia que não conseguiria mentir para o amigo. Ele a vira chorando antes, e sua voz continuava embargada.- Eu só estava praticando.

- Sim. . . eles são, ahn, muito bons.- a maneira como o garoto respondeu não deixou dúvida. Ela sabia por que Harry estava ali. Ele estava com pena dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tentava disfarçar deixando abertura para que ela falasse sobre o assunto se quisesse.

Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver que queria falar, queria xingar Rony, gritar para todos que o odiava.

- O Rony parece estar desfrutando das comemorações.- a ironia lhe pareceu o melhor caminho.

- Ahn, ele estava?- Harry fingiu não saber de nada.

- Não finja que você não o viu. Ele não estava se escondendo exatamente, não é?

Ela não poderia suportar mais mentiras. Não acreditava que Harry fosse capaz de acobertar o amigo, tentar inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada.

Mas Harry não era assim, e não parecia capaz de zombar da cara de Hermione. O olhar que ele lhe dirigiu, parecia sincero. Ele parecia querer dizer que entendia.

A porta atrás dele se abriu com estrondo. O estômago de Hermione chegou aos pés, quando Rony entrou rindo, puxando Lilá pela mão. De todas as pessoas que poderiam ter saído da festa e vindo até ali, justo Rony?

Hermione não sabia como iria reagir, quando confrontada assim, diretamente. Ela vestiu a melhor expressão que pôde, tentando manter o olhar mais frio que jamais havia dado a Rony.

- Ah- a voz do garoto pareceu mais uma faca, a atingindo direto sem dó.

Seu estômago revirou, ela sentiu-se extremamente nauseada. Então Rony planejava ficar a sós com Lilá? Que planos ele tinha para àquela sala vazia?

- Ops!- Lilá riu abertamente, enquanto saía da sala. A porta fechou atrás dela.

Hermione sabia o que ela estava pensando. A risada não deixava que ela mentisse. E por que ela fechara a porta atrás de si? Por vergonha? Certamente não. Ela dirigira olhares descarados para Rony durante todo aquele tempo.

Talvez ela achasse que Harry e Hermione estavam naquela sala pelo mesmo motivo que ela e Rony queriam estar. Aquele pensamento fez o enjôo de Hermione piorar, ela sentiu a saliva inundar sua boca. O silêncio era denso e constrangedor.

Hermione não soube o que lhe fez agir daquele jeito, mas lhe pareceu incrivelmente certo olhar para Rony. Ele não queria olhar para ela.

Ela insistiu, procurando seus olhos, sem mexer um músculo. Queria ler seu olhar, saber o que ele estava sentindo. Ela conseguia claramente entender o silêncio dele, sempre que ele tentava lhe esconder algo.

- Oi, Harry! Queria saber onde você estava!

Ele fingia que ela nem estava ali. Ela não sabia se o pior era ver claramente no rosto do ruivo que ele estava constrangido por ver que Hermione sabia que ele queria estar se agarrando com Lilá naquela sala, ou se a indiferença dele, fingindo que ela não estava ali, era o que mais machucava.

Hermione saiu de trás da escrivaninha. Os pássaros dourados continuavam cantando em círculos ao redor de sua cabeça.

- Você não deveria deixar Lilá esperando- ela falou baixo. Sabia que Harry podia ouvir, mas não se importou. O amigo sabia há muito tempo, ou pelo menos desconfiava, do sentimento dela por Rony. Presenciara todas as brigas, e ter vindo atrás dela naquela sala significava que ele entendia completamente o dilema que ela estava passando ao ver Rony beijar outra.- Ela vai querer saber onde você foi.

Ela passou por ele caminhando lentamente. De costas para Harry, ela não se importou de olhar Rony nos olhos. Ela sabia que ele podia ver seu rosto vermelho e a marca das lágrimas antes tiradas de seu rosto.

Ele parecia aliviado ao ver que ela não estava fazendo um escândalo.

- _Oppugno_!- ela gritou, quando já estava na porta, apontando a varinha para o ruivo.

A lembrança da aula em que aprendera a conjurar os pássaros lhe roubou a mente. Havia sido algum tempo após toda aquela conversa dela e de Rony sobre a festa do Clube do Slug. Ele até se oferecera para carregar o livro dela, querendo parecer anormalmente mais gentil do que era.

Ela queria que aqueles pássaros arrancassem cada pedaço de pele de Rony, sabendo que a raiva dela ajudaria para que o feitiço desse certo.

Lilá estava próxima à porta, parecendo querer escutar tudo que eles falavam. Hermione mal lhe dirigiu o olhar, sabia que a expressão de ironia no rosto de Lilá não iria ajudar em nada para que ela se sentisse melhor.

Ela só queria fugir dali, e não ter que olhar nunca mais para a cara de Rony.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Quando saíra porta a fora do vestiário ele teve certeza que aquela raiva não iria diminuir. Não sabia explicar perfeitamente bem porque tamanha frustração.

O jogo havia sido perfeito, tudo havia dado certo e ele pôde ver, sem sombra de dúvida, como ele podia jogar quando confiava em si mesmo. Mas não era raiva pelo fingimento de Harry, quando o amigo tentara enganá-los com toda aquela história da poção da sorte. _Não._

A indignação de Hermione era a pior parte da história.

Ele já estava prestes a gritar com ela, sua paciência sendo testada toda vez que ela ria, ou repreendia alguém com aquele seu jeito tão Hermione sabe-tudo de ser. Como tudo nela o estava irritando, ele provavelmente explodiria se fosse confrontado por ela.

E lá estava ela novamente, querendo provar que tinha razão. Jogando na cara de Harry que ele colocara a poção da sorte no copo de Rony, que por isso tudo havia dado certo. Talvez, há algum tempo atrás, aquelas acusações não incomodassem tanto Rony, já que ele mesmo admitia dentro de si que acreditara que havia tomado a poção. Mas não podia deixar Hermione saber daquilo... precisava aproveitar cada oportunidade para magoar ela, ver aquele rosto de frustração a tomar, deixá-la falando sozinha.

Ele continuou caminhando firmemente, a vassoura começando a machucar seu ombro. Mas ele não se importou. Novamente, a briga com Gina tomou sua mente e ele se viu apertando o punho, tentando controlar o que sentia. Era justo que Hermione se sentisse tão mal, tão rejeitada, quando ele próprio estava se sentindo. Sabia que não era normal ser tão vingativo, querer tanto o mal da garota por ela ter beijado Krum. Mas tão logo esse pensamento lhe ocorreu, ele deu um jeito de varrê-lo para bem longe. Era normal _sim_, era justo _sim_ ele se sentir daquele jeito.

Como ela se sentiria se soubesse que ele estava beijando outras por aí? Será que Hermione achava completamente habitual sair beijando pessoas que mal conhecia? E o pior- o estômago de Rony despencou novamente- continuar se correspondendo com a criatura, no caso Krum, mesmo após todas as brigas e crises de ciúme por parte dele, Rony?

Rony já estava na frente do buraco do retrato quando se deu conta. A raiva latejava a sua mente, e ele jogou sua vassoura em qualquer lugar, com uma força maior que o necessário, sem se importar em guardá-la.

- Rony, você foi simplesmente sensacional!- Lilá veio correndo até ele, dando um pequeno salto para completar a distância.- Eu disse que você seria brilhante!

Os dentes muito brancos de Lilá formando um sorriso estampado pareciam diferentes. Ela parecia diferente, agindo daquela forma espontânea e espalhafatosa com ele nos últimos tempos.

- Obrigado, Lilá!- ele sorriu sinceramente para ela, tentando esquecer no que estava pensando anteriormente. Juntou sua vassoura, sentindo o rosto corar violentamente.

- Achei que você estava descontando algo na vassoura.- Lilá riu para ele, inclinando o rosto para o lado.

- Ah, não...- ele olhou para a vassoura e a segurou propriamente.- Quer dizer, o jogo foi ótimo e tudo o mais...

- Ahn, sei...- Lilá tinha os dois braços para trás, e olhou brevemente para Parvati, sentada em um dos maiores sofás. A garota deu um sorriso amarelo para Rony.

- Hum, vou guardar a vassoura no dormitório.

Ele se moveu sem jeito, Lilá permaneceu ali olhando para ele enquanto ele trilhou o caminho para as escadas. Era tão estranho. Ela estava realmente forçando uma conversa com ele há bastante tempo, mas estava agindo completamente diferente agora que ele estava sozinho.

Talvez sua desconfiança estivesse certa- talvez Lilá estava querendo dizer algo a mais por detrás daqueles sorrisos.

Mal ele começara a subir a escada para o dormitório, teve que abrir espaço pois toda a casa da Grifinória, praticamente, estava descendo. Todos com suas bandeiras, fazendo mais barulho do que o necessário.

Todos cumprimentaram Rony, enquanto ele se espremia contra a parede de pedra, deixando os outros passarem.

- Ótimo jogo, Weasley!

- As defesas foram demais, Weasley!

- Obrigado...- era só o que ele conseguia falar.

- Já está subindo? Venha tomar uma cerveja amanteigada!

Rony guardou a vassoura rapidamente no dormitório, sentindo uma euforia na boca do estômago. Seu coração estava batendo muito forte quando ele desceu novamente em direção à sala comunal.

Lilá não estava ao lado de Parvati, e parecia um imã pois em questão de segundos estava ao lado dele.

- Então...onde está o Harry?

- Ele já deve estar vindo...- ao ter que responder a pergunta da garota, Rony lembrou que Harry ficara para trás com Hermione no vestiário. Todos os pensamentos ruins voltaram.

Ele olhou novamente para Lilá, que parecia mais animada do que qualquer pessoa ali. Ele analisou brevemente a garota- ela não parecia nem um pouco com aquela menina de anos atrás, que chorava pelo seu coelho de estimação morto, acreditando cegamente que a professora de Adivinhação havia previsto a tragédia.

Uma luz se acendeu em seu pensamento, ao pensar em como estaria a cara de Hermione se visse Lilá ali tão perto dele, agora lhe passando uma cerveja amanteigada. Infelizmente, sua personalidade não lhe permitia fazer nada. Ele era terrível com aquelas coisas. Nunca tivera nada com uma garota. Mas Lilá parecia tão certa de si enquanto chegava mais perto dele, comentando alegremente sobre as defesas que ele fizera durante o jogo.

- Ah, você não precisa ficar aqui comigo...- ele largou a garrafa vazia, levemente assustado com o pouco tempo que levara para tomar aquilo.- O Harry já deve estar chegando e...bom...

Ele tentou olhar ao redor da sala procurando a companhia sempre freqüente de Lilá, mas Parvati estava entretida conversando com Simas. Era tão estranho, as duas estavam _sempre _juntas. A alguns passos de distância, Gina conversava de um jeito muito formal com Dino, Arnaldo, seu novo mascote, em seu ombro. Será que eles estavam discutindo?

- Ahn...bom...achei que a conversa estava interessante...- o sorriso de Lilá murchou.

Rony sentiu algo se mover mais forte em seu peito.

- Está sim, ahn...

- Fazia algum tempo que eu queria conversar com você. Mas você está sempre com o Harry, e com a Granger...- Rony não gostou do modo como ela citara Hermione, quase pejorativamente.

Ela pareceu interpretar a expressão no rosto do garoto.

- Ah, não pense que eu tenho algo contra eles!- ela ergueu as mãos em defesa.- É só que...

O sorriso no rosto de Lilá parecia estranhamente convidativo. O estômago de Rony dava cambalhotas insistentes. Ele sentiu o rosto muito quente, a garota mudara inclusive o tom de voz.

- Eu nunca vejo você sozinho...

Rony não sabia o que responder a isso. Ele sorriu, sem jeito, enquanto Lilá se aproximou perigosamente dele rindo, sacudindo seus cabelos para trás.

- Ah, por Merlim...você deve estar achando que eu sou uma idiota, não é?

- N-não...- ele falou, tendo que tossir após isso, sentindo sua voz rouca.- Claro que não, por que pensaria isso?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, ansioso. Sabia que suas orelhas estava vermelhas.

Lilá ainda sorria para ele, lhe desviando a atenção apenas pelo seu rosto. Rony sentiu, com um sobressalto, quando ela tocou levemente o seu braço.

- Por nada, Rony...- ela abaixou os olhos. Rony suspirou tentando manter a calma. Ela era um pouco mais baixa do que ele, os cabelos quase roçando o queixo de Rony.- Só queria lhe elogiar novamente pelo jogo.

- Obrigado.- sua voz estava ficando mais rouca, não parecia pertencer a ele.

Ele reparou que estava repetindo muito a palavra "_obrigado_" nos últimos minutos.

- Você é um jogador maravilhoso, sabe disso não sabe?- a voz de Lilá também estava baixa. Ela o olhava nos olhos.

Rony soube exatamente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. O rosto da garota estava levemente curvado para baixo, mas seus olhos estavam grudados nos dele. Ele não precisava de mais justificativas, nem de mais elogios.

Ele iria unir o útil ao agradável- Hermione não beijara Krum sem nem pensar duas vezes? E depois não tentara esconder sendo que ele apenas descobrira há algum tempo atrás?

Então por que ele, um _Weasley desgarrado_, como diziam Fred e Jorge, não estava fazendo nada para mudar o placar 0X0 que reinava na sua vida desde sempre? Os irmãos sempre faziam piada com ele a respeito disso. Então por que ele não deixava aquele momento ir adiante, dando a Lilá o que ela estava pedindo? Era muito claro por aquele olhar e o sorriso persistente, que ela estava querendo dizer algo mais quando mencionara que nunca o encontrava sozinho, que ele era um ótimo jogador.

Ele jogou para o algo toda a insegurança que sempre havia caminhado ao lado dele, o medo de ser rejeitado...resolveu agir conforme o instinto mandava.

Ele riu baixo, tentando imitar a maneira com que Lilá o olhava. A garota sorriu mais, deslizou a mão pelo braço de Rony, de uma maneira convidativa. Ele não precisou fazer muito, Lilá pareceu entender que ele estava finalmente cedendo, aproximou o rosto deixando apenas milímetros, onde suas respirações se encontraram.

O estômago de Rony deu outra cambalhota, o que deveria fazer depois daquilo? Ele não tinha experiência alguma no assunto!

Fez o que lhe pareceu óbvio, a vontade de mostrar para Hermione que ele não era um idiota apaixonado em sua mente. Adoraria que ela pudesse saber como Lilá estava se jogando para cima dele, queria que Hermione soubesse que ele não iria ficar correndo atrás de alguém que já estava nutrindo uma história com outra pessoa, e o pior- fingindo que nada acontecera.

Ele fechou os olhos, puxando o ar como se estivesse prestes dar um mergulho. Ele tocou gentilmente os lábios de Lilá com os seus, sentindo seu corpo tremer, nervoso. O que ele estava fazendo? Uma parte de seu pensamento gritava muito alto para que ele saísse dali o mais rápido possível. Outra parte tinha a voz estridente de Gina:

"_Harry beijou Cho Chang! E Hermione beijou Victor Krum, é somente você que age como se isso fosse algo que repugnante, Rony, e isso é porque você tem tanta experiência quanto uma criança de doze anos!"_

Mas ele não precisou pensar muito nem agir muito, Lilá já havia jogado os braços ao redor dele e tentava a todo custo aprofundar o beijo. Rony torceu para que o grande movimento na sala comunal disfarçasse a cena, pois tinha certeza de que estava parecendo um idiota, os braços quase imóveis enquanto Lilá o abraçava fortemente.

Então era daquele jeito que ele deveria se sentir quando beijasse uma garota? Ele tentou corresponder da melhor maneira possível, mas a empolgação de Lilá não deixava margem para mais nada. Ele sentiu uma náusea estranha, e tentou se afastar da garota- mas não conseguiu.

Ouviu algumas exclamações de surpresa ao seu redor, e ficou tentado a abrir os olhos e espiar, mas mesmo a sua pouca experiência lhe dizia para não fazer aquilo.

Quando ele achou que já haviam se passado longos minutos- e o suficiente, ele usou um pouco mais de força para se afastar.

Lilá continuou pendurada no pescoço dele.

Ele tentou se endireitar, o corpo todo começando a doer.

Lilá não ficou muito tempo parada, e dessa vez ela havia o beijado. Rony precisou se concentrar para segurar o peso da garota que praticamente se jogava para cima dele.

Era para ser assim tão simples conseguir beijar uma garota? Lilá parecia radiante por estar sendo beijada por ele.

A outra parte da história não era simples- responder à altura da empolgação da garota. Rony teve uma impressão estranha, e até mesmo grosseira, de que havia algo neles que não fechava. Ele sentiu seus dentes baterem nos dela uma ou duas vezes, e se perguntou se aquilo era normal. Ela não parecia se importar.

Outra coisa estranha era a sensação ruim na boca do estômago, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado. Antes que ele pudesse se acostumar com a sensação incômoda das investidas constantes do beijo da garota, ela quebrou o momento.

Ela olhou ao redor rapidamente, sorrindo radiante para ele.

- Você não acha que aqui está um pouco cheio demais?

Rony engoliu em seco. Ela pareceu aceitar o silêncio dele como uma resposta, e o puxou pela mão para o buraco do retrato.

Rony escutou várias brincadeirinhas e assobios quando passou pela grande multidão da sala. Ele ignorou, mesmo que suas orelhas vermelhas o denunciassem.

Lilá guiava seus passos, e a sensação ruim só piorou, pois aquilo lhe deu mais certeza ainda do que ele apenas desconfiava: Lilá provavelmente já beijara grande parte da Grifinória, talvez até parte das outras casas!

Ela seguiu direto para uma sala, Rony ficando mais ansioso a cada passo. O que ela esperava que ele fizesse?Já não estava sendo nem um pouco agradável beijá-la na abafada sala comunal, como seria quando estivessem sozinhos?

A maneira da garota agir era quase agressiva, pulando para cima dele a cada instante. Ele resolveu não se importar, resolveu ignorar todos os alertas em sua cabeça. Agindo completamente diferente, a puxou pela mão para entrarem na sala, já planejando a surpreender com um beijo e impedir que ela falasse- a conversa dela não era algo muito interessante. Sentiu euforia ao pensar no que ela falaria para Parvati e para as outras amigas sobre ele- será que os comentários chegariam até Hermione? Adorou imaginar o rosto de surpresa da amiga ao saber que seu amigo finalmente seguira a carreira de um Weasley. Lilá pareceu imensamente satisfeita ao ver seu humor mudar, e sorriu juntamente com ele enquanto ele a puxava pela mão para dentro da sala.

Ele parou assim que viu que o lugar não estava vazio.

- Ah- ele não conseguiu formular uma frase inteligente.

Hermione o olhava da maneira mais fria possível, já Harry por outro lado parecia levemente assustado.

- Ops!- Lilá riu abertamente, enquanto saía da sala.

Ele lembrou do que a garota falara sobre ele sempre estar acompanhando- ela certamente não ficaria ali na presença dos dois amigos dele.

Hermione continuava o encarando. Ele evitou aquele olhar- como ela era capaz de deixar tantas coisas explícitas com apenas um olhar?

Ele pensou rápido, tentando fingir que ele e Lilá só estavam passeando.

- Oi, Harry! Queria saber onde você estava!

Ele ouviu Hermione se levantar e sair de onde estava. Ele viu diversos pássaros dourados voando ao redor se sua cabeça, piando de uma maneira perturbadora.

- Você não deveria deixar Lilá esperando- ela falou baixo.

A voz dela o surpreendeu. Era fria e sua expressão mostrava toda a mágoa em seu rosto.

- Ela vai querer saber onde você foi.

Ela passou por ele caminhando lentamente. Ele imaginou uma cena de raiva. Mas...será que ela vira ele e Lilá na sala comunal? Ou será que apenas deduzira devido ao fato de os dois estarem entrando em uma sala vazia.

Ela olhou para ele e agora mais perto ele pôde olhar para seu rosto com mais calma, uma hora ou outra ele teria que encará-la. Seu rosto estava marcado, ainda úmido. Seus olhos muito vermelhos lhe diziam que ela havia chorado durante muito tempo.

Será que ela iria fazer uma daquelas cenas ridículas de ciúmes e lhe dar um tapa na cara? Será que iria lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável? A raiva no rosto da garota era gigante, não havia como prever o que aconteceria.

Ele olhou para Harry pedindo ajuda, o amigo parecia apreensivo também. Quando Hermione passou por ele, ele sentiu o alívio o invadir e buscou no olhar de Harry uma resposta para a falta de gritos, escândalo, ou alguma reação de Hermione.

- _Oppugno_!- ela gritou, quando já estava na porta. Rony mal teve tempo de se virar, pois os diversos pássaros que estavam sobrevoando a cabeça da garota agora vinham furiosos em sua direção.

Quando ele tentou se desvencilhar para ir atrás de Hermione e lhe exigir uma resposta para o silêncio, os pássaros ficaram mais fora de si e começaram a bicar cada pedaço da sua pele exposta.

- Saiam de cima de mim!- ele tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saiu clara.

Harry não vinha ajudá-lo, e o desespero começou a tomar conta.

- Harry, me ajude!

Ele viu o amigo sacar a varinha e imobilizar os pássaros após a terceira tentativa. Harry ficara realmente bom em feitiços depois de todos os treinamentos, inclusive os da AD, aquilo só podia significar que o feitiço de Hermione havia sido feito para perdurar. Talvez ela achasse graça Rony ter de andar por Hogwarts com um monte de pássaros lhe bicando, até achar alguém que pudesse o ajudar.

Ele ficou sem fôlego quando Harry se juntou a ele, o rosto preocupado.

- O que foi isso?- Rony perguntou, apertando uma câimbra do lado do corpo.

- Me diga você.- Harry falou, olhando surpreso para os cortes nas mãos de Rony que sangravam.- Lilá...?

- Merlim, é mesmo...ela deve estar lá fora me esperando!

Para sua surpresa, Harry segurou o seu braço.

- O que está acontecendo, Rony?

- Nada, por que?- ele respondeu curto e grosso.

Harry soltou o braço dele e ficou parado, o encarando. Os olhos do amigo o incomodaram, ele sabia que havia um sermão por detrás.

- Eu vou atrás dela.- Rony saiu por afora, procurando com os olhos ansiosos onde Lilá podia estar.

Ela estava caminhando ansiosamente de um lado para o outro, próxima a porta.

- O que aconteceu lá dentro?- ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Ahn...

- Granger saiu simplesmente fora de si!

- Pois é...é que...- Rony gaguejou, não havia resposta adequada.

- Rony...você...

- Vamos sair daqui.- ele puxou ela pela mão, indo em direção à outra sala. Não queria perguntas, nem acusações. Lilá seria uma ótima maneira de mostrar a Hermione do que ele era capaz.

Eles não permaneceram muito tempo dentro da sala. Lilá o beijou durante os primeiros minutos e depois pareceu intrigada demais. Rony percebeu que ela estava estranha.

- Rony!- ela analisou as mãos dele, segurando próximas ao seu rosto para poder ver melhor já que não havia muita luz.- O que aconteceu com a sua pele? Está toda machucada!

- Não é nada!- ele escondeu as mãos, inclinando o rosto em direção à garota. Lilá quase tocou na parede para continuar o olhando.- Não é possível sair completamente ileso de um jogo de quadribol.

Ele sabia que a frase acabaria com qualquer questionamento por parte de Lilá. Ela sorriu abertamente e o beijou novamente, os braços firmemente ao redor do seu pescoço.

Rony tentou um comportamento diferente dessa vez, tentando assumir o controle. Mas após algum tempo, a garota se afastou.

- Acho que devemos voltar para a sala comunal...Parvati deve estar preocupada...

- Tudo bem.

Ele deu de ombros. Então Lilá era daquele jeito- mais propaganda do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele achou que a garota talvez fosse insistir para que ele ficasse mais tempo na sala, o beijasse como estava beijando na sala comunal, mas não... ele fez o caminho de volta com uma séria desconfiança em mente.

Será que ela saíra da sala comunal com ele apenas para que todos vissem que estava saindo? Será que ela se importava tanto com o que os outros pensavam?

Rony não duvidava de que ela tivesse algum sentimento por ele. Porém, seu comportamento demonstrava ainda um certo receio.

Ele ficou com aquela pergunta em mente, até o momento em que chegaram na sala comunal, Lilá afirmando que estava muito animada a festa, mas que precisava ir dormir. Rony achou aquilo muito estranho, e já estava quase se convencendo de que a garota fizera toda aquela cena por simples aparência, quando ela veio lhe desejar "boa noite".

- Vejo você amanhã?- ela sussurrou, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

- Ok.- ele respondeu simplesmente.

A garota o beijou brevemente, mas diferente de todos os outros beijos da noite. Ela colou o corpo mais perto ainda do de Rony, deixou que seus dedos se perdessem em seu cabelo e não aprofundou demais o beijo, apenas o suficiente para que Rony saboreasse o seu gosto. O beijo foi lento, e ela se afastou ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Boa noite...- ela sussurrou.

Rony sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. Então era isso que ela planejava? Terminar a noite de uma maneira convidativa, querendo dar a entender que eles continuariam de onde tinham parado?

"_Mulheres são muito complicadas."- _ele pensou, enquanto viu Lilá subir a escada, espiando por cima do ombro e lhe dirigindo um sorriso torto.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender bem a personalidade da garota. Talvez por ser apenas próximo de Hermione, uma garota que não seguia nenhuma regra.

Ele suspirou enquanto buscou outra cerveja amanteigada, por que estava pensando novamente em Hermione quando Lilá acabara de lhe dar o beijo mais envolvente da noite?

Ele sabia por que, e se odiou por pensar aquilo enquanto bebia a cerveja gelada. Por melhor que tivesse sido os beijos com Lilá, ou a euforia de saber que alguma garota queria ficar com ele, não era a alegria que o tomava naquele momento.

Ele ficou triste. Sentiu aquele peso novamente no estômago. Onde será que Hermione estava naquele momento?

Ele desistiu da festa e das perguntas constantes dos colegas sobre onde ele e Lilá haviam ido. Subiu para o dormitório apenas meia hora depois de ter sido deixado sozinho por Lilá, e não se surpreendeu ao ver que a porta abriu logo depois dele a ter fechado.

- Você já vai dormir?- a voz de Harry o alcançou.

Ele se virou, olhando para o amigo. Harry tinha o semblante preocupado.

- Estou cansado.

- Ahn...tudo bem então...- Harry foi até a sua própria cama, e começou a ajeitar as roupas que havia deixado jogado.

Rony ficou em silêncio, sentado em sua cama.

- Rony, sobre antes...- vendo que tinha a atenção do amigo, ele continuou.- O que aconteceu exatamente? Em um instante você estava no vestiário e no outro estava agarrado no pescoço da Lilá?

Harry ria, mas Rony sabia que a piada escondia alguma verdade que o amigo queria lhe falar. Ele estava indiretamente querendo saber sobre Hermione, mas não se atreveria em colocar em palavras.

- Ela estava querendo isso há algum tempo...eu só...

- Ah, eu percebi que ela queria.- Harry continuou rindo.- Acredito que toda Hogwarts tenha percebido.

Os dois riram. Rony jogou o calçado para longe.

- E então...é isso.

- Hum...OK.

Harry não parecia querer forçar a conversa, mas apontou para os cortes nos braços de Rony.

- Você vai precisar fazer alguma coisa com esses cortes.

- Ah, claro...- Rony olhou distraidamente para os ferimentos, alguns manchados com sangue seco.- Você sabe por que Hermione teve aquele ataque de fúria repentino?

Ele sabia que sua pergunta era idiota, mas já que ele e Harry estavam fingindo não haver nada a mais para dizer, ele se sentiu seguro para falar.

- Eu não sei. Achei que você soubesse.- Harry deu de ombros.- Vocês que estavam brigando feito loucos nos últimos dias.

- Ninguém estava brigando.- Rony se levantou, procurando o pijama.- Ela estava me tirando do sério...só isso.

- Entendo...- mas Harry não parecia sincero.- Bom, eu só a encontrei lá. Não sei o motivo dos pássaros nervosos. Ela disse que estava treinando o feitiço, apenas.

- Hum, sei.- Rony começou a vestir o pijama, tentando não olhar para o amigo nem parecer muito interessado.- Ela estava, hum...

Harry o olhou, enquanto ele finalizava colando a parte de cima do pijama. Rony continuou.

- ...hum...ela chegou a vir para festa?

Harry silenciou e terminou de dobrar suas roupas, tirando os óculos e limpando nas bordas do pijama.

- Acredito que sim...

- Ah, tá...- Rony sentiu novamente algo murchar dentro de si. Se jogou por cima das cobertas e ficou lá, com os braços para trás da cabeça.

Ele ouviu Harry se acomodar também, mas quando olhou o garoto já estava tapado até quase o pescoço.

Ele resolveu não continuar com o assunto. Harry também não dava sinais de querer continuar a falar sobre aquilo, ambos parecendo muito constrangidos de colocar aquilo em voz alta.

Então Hermione havia vindo para a festa? Será que ela vira ele e Lilá? E se vira, o que sentira?

Rony sentiu um calor subir pelas pernas até atingir seu rosto, quando fechou as cortinas ao redor de si. Será que seria assim tão agradável ver a decepção no rosto de Hermione? Será que ele queria que ela passasse as mesmas sensações que ele quando soubera que ela beijara Krum?

Mas felizmente, com aquele pensamento, o sono o tomou. Ele achou que não iria conseguir dormir, mas o cansaço dos últimos dias parecia acumulado e o sono o venceu.

Ele sabia que deveria aproveitar o silêncio, a calmaria daquele momento, pois a manhã seguinte certamente seria conturbada.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Nem em época de N.O.M's Hermione sentira o tempo passar tão rápido em Hogwarts como naquele final de semana. A alegria e, em parte, estranheza dos alunos com a presença de Harry e Rony havia se dissipado aproximadamente quando o meio-dia de sábado se aproximou, e agora eles caminhavam alegremente em direção a cabana de Hagrid, os estômagos cheios após saborearem tudo que Hogwarts tinha de melhor em culinária, garantindo que teriam um pretexto para não provar os biscoitos endurecidos de Hagrid.

- Achei que não iriam mais aparecer!- a voz de Hagrid estava quase alarmada, enquanto ele se fazia escutar.- _Quieto, Canino_! Entrem, entrem!

Foi como voltar realmente no tempo. As canecas gigantes de Hagrid, os pedaços de carne não identificados pendendo do teto, o fogo sempre ardendo na lareira. Hermione ficou contente que a cabana tivesse sobrevivido- e se recuperado inteiramente- após a guerra.

Hagrid gastou bastante tempo explicando sobre as novas plantações de abóbora, as novas criaturas das aulas e de como estava se sentindo feliz pela nova onda de alegria que havia tomado o mundo bruxo.

- E tudo graças a você, Harry! Eu sempre soube!- a voz dele falhou quando ele olhou diretamente para o garoto.- Seu pai e sua mãe ficariam muito orgulhosos de ver o mundo que você construiu.

Harry se mexeu incomodamente na cadeira, e Gina passou o braço ao redor dele sorrindo.

- Com certeza.- ela falou baixinho, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Ah, Rony...quase me esqueci...diga a Arthur que preciso falar com ele. Ou melhor, lhe das os parabéns pelo neto!- Hagrid sorriu por debaixo da barba espessa.- A corujinha que entregou a carta não me deixou tempo para redigir uma resposta e saiu voando.

- Pichí!- Gina riu.- Ele devia estar indo a nossa procura, então você já sabe Hagrid!

- Sim! Fico muito feliz. Sua família merece passar por bons momentos depois de todo essa tempestade.

- Obrigado, Hagrid.- Rony parecia não saber o que responder.

O tempo voou enquanto estavam ali, rodeados de mais um ambiente familiar, onde as conversas pareciam não ter fim. Mas conforme a tarde passava, Harry e Rony começaram a se movimentar, argumentando que haviam combinado um chá com McGonagall.

Hagrid se despediu deles, rindo após o comentário de Rony que sua mãe provavelmente ainda faria muitos jantares para comemorar a gravidez de Fleur, e se atrapalhara querendo mostrar para Hermione que entendia dos costumes de trouxas, de que outras mulheres levavam presentes à mulher grávida.

- Eu sempre achei que a mulher grávida é que distribuía presentes...- as orelhas dele estavam muito vermelhas.

- Isso é depois que o bebê nasce, Ronald. E não são presentes...é apenas alguma coisa para lembrar o nascimento. Os homens antigamente fumavam charutos.

- Não acho saudável.- Gina ainda não havia parado de rir, mas continuava debochando do irmão.

- Isso quer dizer que você precisa dar um presente para Fleur?- ele franziu a sobrancelha.

- Não é que precise. Mas normalmente as pessoas levam algo para o bebê.

Harry deu de ombros quando Rony olhou para ele.

- Não pergunte para mim, eu entendo disso tanto quanto você.

As gargalhadas continuaram até que eles chegassem a entrada para o antigo escritório de Dumbledore, que agora pertencia à McGonagall.

- Bom, Gina e eu vamos esperar vocês aqui fora. Acho que o convite não foi para todos.

Harry se virou bruscamente para Hermione.

- Você acha mesmo que McGonagall não iria convidar vocês?

Hermione tentou conter um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- Ah, ela só está tentando arranjar um pretexto para ir estudar enquanto vocês estão aí.- Gina largou a mão de Harry e se postou ao lado da amiga.

- Pensei que você iria querer conversar com McGonagall, Mione... pode contar pontos para você.- Rony tentou a chantagem, mas não estava parecendo funcionar.

- Isso não vai me convencer, Rony. Preciso dar pelo menos uma olhada na biblioteca, pegar alguns livros para a semana.- ela sorriu, timidamente.

- Você havia acabado de dizer hoje pela manhã que não restara nada para estudar? Que estava livre...?

- Bem...- ela desviou o olhar.

Para sua surpresa, Rony riu.

- Você nunca me enganou, Hermione.

As duas se despediram dos garotos e seguiram o caminho para a biblioteca. Mal haviam virado alguns corredores, Gina começou a ir para o lado dos jardins.

- Obrigada por me tirar de lá, Hermione...

Hermione não teve tempo de responder, Gina já estava indo em direção ao gramado levemente iluminado pelo sol, tomado de folhas caídas.

Hermione não sentiu real necessidade de descansar como Gina, e continuou o caminho para a biblioteca. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, estava sendo tudo perfeito apesar dos pequenos incidentes da noite anterior. Mas a briga idiota que havia tido com Rony parecia estar perdida em seu pensamento, enquanto ela deixava aquela sensação boa a invadir, pensando que ainda havia muito tempo para ficar ao lado dele. Ela seria capaz até de jogar quadribol ao lado dos garotos, apenas para permanecer com aquele sentimento de alegria estampada.

Mas o seu trajeto até a biblioteca foi bruscamente quebrado quando ela viu diante de si uma figura estranhamente vestida. As roupas pareciam leves demais para a pessoa que a usava. Pensando bem, Hermione ainda não o tinha observado com mais calma.

O Prof. Gareth saía da biblioteca carregando alguns livros debaixo do braço, parecendo imerso em pensamentos. Hermione pensou em passar pelo lado dele sem ser notada, mas pareceu impossível.

- Granger...- ele falou, a cumprimentando, sem erguer os olhos do livro que analisava.

- Olá, professor.

- Visita à biblioteca, no sábado à tarde?- ele finalmente desviou o olhar do livro que segurava e a encarou.

Hermione nunca tinha reparado na aparência dele como naquele dia, talvez por ele estar com roupas diferentes, ou talvez pois no dia que o vira na cabine ou no salão principal, estivesse muito preocupada com o constrangimento que se apoderava dela toda vez que o via. O professor tentava disfarçar a pouca idade que tinha com uma barba curta e um cavanhaque, escuros como o seu cabelo.

- Nunca é uma má hora para ir a biblioteca.- ela tentou finalizar o assunto.

Ela achou que entrando na biblioteca conseguiria fugir do professor. Suspirou aliviada enquanto procurava os livros que precisava, e não demorando mais do que 10 minutos, já estava de volta ao corredor.

Quase derrubou os livros que segurava ao ver o professor ali parado, no mesmo lugar, sorrindo para ela.

- Então...Potter e Weasley ainda estão no castelo?

- S-sim.

- Ainda preciso perguntar a eles se aceitam participar dos seminários que estou planejando.

- Se o senhor quiser, eu posso perguntar a eles.

O professor inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Muito obrigado, mas acho que gostaria de ter essa desculpa para conseguir uma conversa com eles.

Hermione sorriu. Já estava se virando para ir embora.

- Sempre tenho uma carta na manga para poder manter uma conversa.- ele se aproximou dela.- Porém, não parece estar funcionando com _você_.

Hermione não soube explicar porque seu rosto corou. Mas o professor, obviamente, deveria estar apenas interessado em saber maiores detalhes sobre a guerra.

- Desculpe, professor- ela tentou manter a voz firme, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.- Eu só estava com pressa...

- Ok, tudo bem então.- ele deu um passo para o lado.- Pensei ter ouvido por aí que a senhorita pretende obter um cargo no Ministério. Achei que poderia ajudá-la.

Hermione virou o pescoço rapidamente em direção à ele, sentindo o pescoço estralar.

- Desculpe...?

- Acho realmente interessante realizarmos aulas interativas sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra, os alunos iriam simplesmente adorar. Mas gostaria de ajudar a senhorita na carreira no Ministério.- vendo o rosto apavorado de Hermione, ele continuou.- Se não houver problema, é claro.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu. Ela e o professor caminhavam lado a lado, ambos carregando livros muito pesados.

- O-obrigada, professor...eu só não entendo...

- Ah, por favor. Não vá pensar que sou intrometido.- ele sorriu para ela.- Eu passei por muitas dificuldades na minha carreira de Auror, e por mais dificuldades ainda quando resolvi largar a linha de combate e lecionar...

- O senhor é auror?- Hermione não pôde conter a pergunta.

- Você nunca se perguntou por que eu sou tão insistente em conhecer você, Potter e Weasley melhor?

Hermione apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ficando levemente tonta com o rumo da conversa. Ela não sabia mais em que corredor estava, apenas seguia os passos do professor.

- Eu sou sete anos mais velho do que vocês, senhorita Granger. Cresci ouvindo o nome de Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, apenas alguns anos mais novo do que eu.- ele sorriu, parecendo envolto por uma nuvem de nostalgia.- Você cresceu no mundo trouxa, não teve as mesmas influências.

Hermione viu que estava nos jardins. Sentiu-se envolta pela história que o professor contava. Mal olhou para o banco em que estava sentando, os livros completamente esquecidos ao seu lado. O professor parecia estar querendo aquela oportunidade para falar há bastante tempo.

- Vocês certamente não se lembram de mim, mas...- ele sorriu- quando vocês começaram Hogwarts eu estava me formando.

Hermione sentia a necessidade de falar algo. Era tão estranho ouvir aquela história, sabendo que estava tão próxima dela há alguns anos atrás.

- Terminei a Academia dos Aurores no tempo previsto, antes do que minha família imaginava, já que logo após sair de Hogwarts já havia começado a carreira.

Hermione sorriu.

- É muito complicado conseguir uma vaga lá, não é?- ela questionou.

- Sim, imagino que Potter e Weasley devam estar sofrendo algum preconceito por parte dos colegas, mesmo tendo toda essa história nas costas.

Hermione afirmou.

- Me desculpe, professor...mas eu...não entendo perfeitamente bem...

-Ah, sim...eu estava contando porque queria conhecer vocês melhores.- ele sorriu tristemente.- Isso é uma longa história...não é possível contá-la em apenas alguns minutos.

Hermione se ajeitou mais confortavelmente no banco. Não sabia porque, mas parecia haver algo escondido naquele professor. Talvez uma história triste, uma mágoa, algo que lhe dava esse ar de deveria ter cuidado com ele. Hermione começou a calcular todas as probabilidades do que deveria ter acontecido com ele, enquanto ele continuou.

- Enfim... após o final da Guerra eu decidi me candidatar a vaga de professor de DCAT. Largar a carreira de auror. Tentar formar novos jovens para serem corajosos como vocês foram. Capazes de mudarem a realidade do mundo bruxo.

Hermione tentou colocar o que estava sentindo em palavras.

- Isso é muito bonito.

Ele sorriu de volta para ela. Ela sabia que deveria haver alguma história por detrás daquilo, mas não iria questionar aquilo agora. Já estava achando informação demais tudo aquilo que o professor decidira contar para ela.

- Mas chega dessa história...sempre que falo disso fico meio ranzinza...- ele riu.- Por que a senhorita não me fala sobre o que pretende fazer no Ministério?

Hermione ergueu um pouco o corpo tentando se concentrar.

- É complicado...a maioria das pessoas não entende.- como ela iria explicar que pretendia trabalhar para melhorar a vida dos outros seres, como os elfos domésticos?

- Certamente é algo diferente da Academia de Aurores, já que a senhorita poderia ter começado juntamente com Potter e Weasley...?

- É sim...- ela suspirou.- Resolvi terminar Hogwarts...

O professor não falou nada, e sinalizou para que ela continuasse. Por onde ela deveria começar? Pelo F.A.L.E? Pela guerra? Pelos planos que tinha para quando terminasse a escola?

Foi muito estranho, pois ela ficou falando por minutos a fio, e o professor parecia realmente interessado. Era quase como ter Lupin de volta à Hogwarts- aquela maneira de se portar, mostrando interesse pelo futuro dos alunos. Ela não percebia o tempo passar, e se surpreendeu em como havia perdido a desconfiança do professor.

Não importava o que Gina havia falado, a cena que Rony havia feito. Ela conseguia perceber agora, que a máscara que o professor vestia tinha algum fundamento, na história do seu passado. Ela não pretendia descobrir aquilo, ele já lhe contara o suficiente de sua vida.

Ela teve certeza durante aquela conversa de que ele seria um bom amigo. O ciúme de Rony não tinha realmente nenhum fundamento, o professor parecia sinceramente interessado em ajudá-la nas escolhas de sua carreira. Hermione se sentiu amparada enquanto escutava os conselhos dele sobre os trabalhos disponíveis no Ministério.

O sol estava em uma posição diferente no céu. Será que já havia passado tanto tempo?

- Bom, acho que já tomei muito o seu tempo, senhorita Granger.- o professor se levantou rapidamente, passando os livros de Hermione para ela e segurando os seus.

- Claro que não, professor Gareth. Eu só tenho a agradecer o senhor pela conversa. Muito obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

- Vou verificar nos meus livros se tenho algo sobre Leis dos Elfos ou algo do gênero. Talvez em algum sobre a história da população mágica eu ache alguma coisa.

- Obrigada.

Hermione abraçou fortemente os seus livros enquanto via o professor se afastar.

- Bom descanso, Granger.

- Igualmente, professor.

Ela ficou observando as costas dele se afastarem, enquanto tentava volta à realidade.

Era estranho ter em sua convivência uma pessoa daquele jeito, realmente interessada em ajudar. Em nenhum momento surgiu em sua mente a dúvida se deveria ou não estar confiando no professor. Ele parecia sincero quando contara sobre sua vida.

Ela já estava fazendo o caminho de volta para o castelo, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz seca.

- Esse é o tal Professor Gareth?

Ela levantou os olhos. Rony estava parado ali, na saído do castelo, ainda protegido pelas paredes de pedra.

- Rony! Vocês já voltaram!

Ela correu até ele, que permaneceu imóvel.

- Você não me respondeu...- ele continuou, rudemente.

- Sim, Ronald...esse é o Professor Gareth.

Ele olhou para o local que o professor acabara de sumir.

- Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, hein?

Hermione bufou impaciente.

- Ele estava sendo realmente querido, Ronald. Eu estava completamente enganada sobre ele. Ele não está interessado na história da Guerra...

- Hum, sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?

Rony parecia repentinamente muito frio e distante. Hermione trocou o peso do livro para o outro braço, já perdendo a paciência.

- Ele estava me contando que era Auror.- ao falar isso, ela viu os olhos de Rony se arregalarem.- E comentou que imagina pelo que vocês estão passando.

- Auror?

- Sim, auror. Mas desde com o fim da Guerra ele resolveu dar aula.

- Por que?- Rony franziu o cenho.

- Ele disse que é uma longa história.- ela deu de ombros.- Mas estava me ajudando, dando conselhos sobre o Ministério.

- Interessante.- Rony falou, olhando para o horizonte, parecendo excessivamente irônico.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Por mais que Hermione parecesse calma em relação a tudo aquilo, Rony não conseguia parar de sentir aquela coisa ruim sobre o professor. Ele era um tipo de pessoa que inspirava cuidado.

- Agora eu sei o que você queria dizer. Ele realmente dá uma impressão estranha.

Já bastava ele ter ficado na sala de McGonagall tempo demais, escutando ela e Harry falarem com o quadro de Dumbledore, depois o assunto obviamente caíra para a Academia de Aurores, agora tinha que lidar com seu próprio pensamento paranóide.

Será que ele seria sempre assim? Toda vez que algum homem tentasse fazer amizade com Hermione? Ele deveria se sentir tão protetor, com aquele medo irracional?

- Pois é, mas depois de um tempo conversando com ele eu percebi que ele usa essa postura como defesa, deve haver algo na história dele que o deixou assim...

Rony afirmou com a cabeça para dizer que entendia. Mas não parecia capaz de continuar com aquela história.

- Vamos atrás de Harry, ele falou que iria procurar Gina.

- Ok.- Hermione o alcançou.- Como foi a conversa com McGonagall?

Rony suspirou.

- Você pode imaginar...

Ele permaneceu quieto, sem puxar papo. Sabia que estava sendo irracional, apenas por ter visto o professor conversando com Hermione. Mas não conseguia controlar.

-Rony, está tudo bem?

Ela parou no meio do corredor, olhando para ele.

- Não.

Ele suspirou. Hermione começava a ficar impaciente.

- Você provavelmente vai dizer que não quer outra briga, Hermione...mas...

Hermione segurou o livro mais fortemente contra o corpo, como se quisesse cruzar os braços, demonstrando sua insatisfação.

- Eu não gosto desse _tal _Gareth. Você pode dizer que é ciúme, mas...

- Ronald...

- Me deixe terminar...- ele ergueu a mão para que ela parasse.

Ele alcançou o livro dos braços dela e segurou.

Ela soltou os braços, agradecendo ter se livrado do peso.

- Você pode achar que é implicância, mas...

- Não, Rony, _não_...eu não vou deixar você começar com essa idiotice. Você não é mais criança, Ronald...você não precisa fazer essa cena por causa de uma conversa.

Ele permaneceu quieto, tentando ignorar o formigamento que surgia em seus pés. Ele não podia controlar seu pensamento, que gritava para que ele tivesse interrompido a conversa.

Por um momento, ele olhou para o livro que estava carregando para Hermione, depois olhou para ela.

- Por que você ainda não levou o livro para a sala comunal, Mione?- ele riu, como se achasse graça de algo.

Quando ela deu de ombros, o sorriso dele sumiu.

- Eu estava conversando com o professor, ele me encontrou na saída da biblioteca e...

Mas Rony já havia mudado de expressão. Como explicar o que se passava dentro dele naquele momento?

- Você está conversando com o professor, ou melhor, com essa pessoa que mais parece um _aluno_ recém formado do que um professor, desde o momento que Harry e eu estamos na reunião com McGonagall?

Hermione não respondeu.

- E você pede para que eu não tenha ciúme!

- Ronald! Que diferença há entre eu conversar com ele ou, quando conversávamos com o professor Slughorn, ou Lupin...

- Há, você sabe exatamente _bem_ a diferença.

Hermione bufou impaciente e estendeu a mão para receber o livro de volta.

Rony se sentia comparado ao professor, principalmente após saber que ele fora Auror, e com tão pouca idade já largara a carreira. Não sabia explicar por que o professor o incomodava tanto.

- Para que você quer o livro?- ele passou para ela, que aguardava com a mão estendida.

- Vou levar para o dormitório e dar algum tempo para _você_...

Ela começou a caminhar e Rony a chamou de volta.

- Do que você está falando, Hermione?- ele reclamou, impaciente.

- Você é que sabe, Ronald. Desde que você colocou os pés aqui em Hogwarts, parece que sua cabeça está funcionando de uma maneira diferente. Talvez após alguns minutos você recupere a maturidade que tinha adquirido nos últimos tempos.

Ela seguiu caminhando, sem olhar para trás. Rony sabia que estava estragando o final de semana perfeito que eles poderiam estar tendo. Por que Harry e Gina não brigavam? Por que ele e Hermione sempre entravam em atrito?

A resposta estava pronta na sua cabeça: era ele que criava os problemas. Mas simplesmente não conseguia passar indiferente àquilo, não quando alguma coisa berrava em sua cabeça dizendo que havia algo errado.

Ele suspirou quando perdeu Hermione de vista. Não podia deixar que ela simplesmente sumisse assim, zangada com ele. Ele sabia que havia sido uma cena sem necessidade, mas por que aquele professor tinha que ser tão novo, auror e o pior, ter conquistado a confiança de Hermione?

Ele começou a fazer o caminho para a sala comunal sentindo-se imensamente deprimido. Não haveria surpresa na Sala Precisa que pudesse apagar a raiva que Hermione estava sentindo.

Quando ele pararia de agir como uma criança? Mesmo sabendo que estava errado, ele persistia no erro!

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e continuou o seu caminho. Até então, durante aquela visita, ele não havia se sentido daquele jeito. A sensação era quase igual àquela de anos atrás, quando ele e Hermione haviam tido uma briga, provavelmente por algum motivo idiota, e ele _sabia _que deveria pedir desculpas, mas simplesmente não conseguia passar por cima do orgulho.

**N/A: **Eu sei que alguns de vocês estão provavelmente planejando meu assassinato! O semestre está corrido, é prova atrás de prova, trabalho atrás de trabalho. Mas enfim, obrigada para quem ainda está acompanhando a fic.

Ahá, viram como o feitiço Accio funcional, aqui está o capítulo hehe

Agora, pequenas explicações:

Sei que o capítulo pareceu meio melancólico, ainda mais com os flashback com a Lilá, que certamente nos lembram um período conturbado para o nosso casal favorito. Mas as histórias de amor não são apenas felicidade.

Rony é uma pessoa muito ciumenta, e vocês certamente devem ter percebido que o ciúme agora (no final do capítulo) está se devendo muito mais ao fato de Rony ver espelhado no professor algo que ele gostaria de ser, mas ainda não conseguiu (complexo de inferioridade, que ele sempre teve...tadinho =/ )

A história do prof. Gareth está apenas começando. Acredito que a vida das pessoas durante a guerra deve ter sido muito conturbada, então eu escolhi uma das histórias tristes e ao mesmo tempo felizes que podiam ter acontecido e cá está ela! Há muito mais nas histórias da J.K do que apenas o contexto principal =D

Finalizando, muito obrigada pelo apoio, espero que tenham ficado curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer, já que o nosso ruivo favorito repentinamente teve um acesso completamente Ronald Weasley.

Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por estarem lendo ainda, por me animarem dizendo para eu continuar, por elogiarem os capítulos, enfim!

Ah! Aguardo os comentários!


	18. Torpor

**Capítulo 18- Torpor**

Hermione caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores, evitando olhar para as pessoas. Mantinha sua cabeça baixa e os braços firmemente ao redor do pesado livro que carregava. Algumas garotas paradas ao pé da escada a olharam com bastante interesse quando ela passou. Ela ergueu o olhar, desafiadora, tempo suficiente apenas para reparar em suas gravatas e uniformes característicos: eram da Sonserina.

Ela passou por elas com a cabeça erguida, a menor garota do grupo, parada um pouco mais atrás das outras, dirigiu um sorriso corajoso para Hermione. A garota não conseguiu corresponder.

Subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde: não era a primeira vez que tinha planos de se esconder em seu dormitório. Normalmente, aquilo ocorria por culpa de Rony.

Rony, seu colega da Grifinória, melhor amigo de Harry, cabelos muito vermelhos, família grande, altura maior do que a normal para a idade. Aquele Rony de tempos atrás a tirava do sério, a fazia ficar bufando de raiva, impaciente, sem poder desabafar com ninguém. E agora, parecia que estavam voltando no tempo, e aquele Rony imaturo estava voltando a cena.

Quando chegou na sala comunal, ficou feliz em ver que Harry estava se despedindo de Gina, que já estava no primeiro degrau da escada para os dormitórios. Hermione fez o caminho até eles rapidamente, olhando ansiosa para a amiga. Não queria conversar com Harry, principalmente sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

- Mione, onde você estava?- Harry a olhou, franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Fui à biblioteca e depois encontrei o Professor Gareth.- ela respondeu secamente, como que o desafiando a falar algo. Harry permaneceu com seu rosto impacível. Ela admirava isso nele. Ele conseguia captar o que os outros estavam sentindo.- Depois perdi alguns minutos do meu dia tentando argumentar com _seu _irmão- ela virou o rosto para Gina. A garota praticamente pulou para trás ao ver tamanha raiva no rosto da amiga...-mas realmente foi tempo perdido. Você estava subindo, Gina?

- E-estava. Mas você estava falando do Rony e- Gina não terminou de falar.

- Harry pode esperar ele aqui. Vamos subir.

Hermione passou por Gina sem olhar para trás. Sabia que as suas costas a garota e Harry provavelmente estavam trocando olhares, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Mione...você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?- Gina a alcançou e fechou a porta do dormitório atrás de si.

- Seu irmão tem um sério problema, Gina.- ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, ansiosa. Depois, se preocupou em procurar uma roupa limpa para vestir.

Gina olhou para o livro que ela largara em cima da mesa.

- Você foi à biblioteca, e depois encontrou o Professor...foi isso?- ela perguntou cautelosamente.

- Exatamente isso.- Hermione bufou, enquanto procurava sua toalha de banho pelo quarto.- Não sei o que se passa na cabeça do seu irmão para ter ciúme da própria sombra...

- Mione-

- Eu sei que você vai defender ele Gina, mas...- Hermione suspirou, sentando na beirada da cama.- Ele vai conseguir fazer com que essas brigas idiotas fiquem entre nós dois.

Gina não parecia querer falar sobre o assunto, mas falou calmamente, parecendo querer deixar Hermione menos nervosa.

- Hermione...você conhece meu irmão muito bem. Você sabe como ele é. Você é a centrada do casal.- Gina reprimiu uma risada- ou quase isso.

- Gina...- Hermione falou em tom cansado.- Ciúme de um professor...?

- Um professor...um jogador de quadribol..._outro _jogador de quadribol _e _do mesma casa...- Gina deu de ombros.- Tudo isso começou há muito tempo... ele simplesmente não tem confiança suficiente nele mesmo.

Hermione suspirou.

- Eu não tenho paciência para escutar acusações calada. Não quero ter de me defender toda vez que falar com alguém que ele se sente intimidado.

- Esse é o problema, Mione.- Gina se aproximou dela.- Rony não enxerga isso. O problema não é você...você não faz nada de errado ao fazer amizade com o Krum, ou com o Prof. Gareth...- Gina franziu a sobrancelha- Talvez você tenha errado muito quando inventou de sair com McLaggen mas...

As duas riram. Gina pareceu mais contente ao ver que estava desmanchando o gelo.

- O meu irmão uma hora ou outra precisa descobrir que é dentro dele que está o problema. Ele sempre foi comparado. Sempre cobraram dele os mesmos méritos que Gui obteve...ou Percy...ou Carlinhos.

- Mas o Rony é tão diferente!- Hermione sorriu fracamente, sentindo aquela afeição pelo ruivo de seus pensamentos voltar fortemente.

- Exatamente. Mas ele não aceita ser assim...

Aquele assunto já estava encerrado. Não era necessário mais explicações. Hermione estava fora de si instantes antes, mas agora ouvindo Gina colocar a situação daquele jeito, tornava tudo mais fácil. Gina parecia querer manter a calmaria, e puxou diversos assuntos com a garota. Hermione resolveu tomar um banho enquanto Gina terminava de arrumar as roupas jogadas, já que Hermione já estava começando com um sermão de que ela não deixaria a amiga fazer toda aquela bagunça e esperar que os elfos domésticos ajeitassem.

Hermione demorou um pouco mais no banho, pensando que não sairia debaixo daquela água quente até ter certeza de que estava verdadeiramente calma e que não iria brigar novamente com Rony.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Não queria voltar para a sala comunal e ter que agüentar os olhares furiosos de Hermione diante de si. Sabia que estava errado e sabia que estava provocando brigas desnecessárias, mas Hermione o conhecia suficientemente bem e parecia que provocava aquelas situações. Parecia querer testar ele.

Respirou calmamente enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, observando os quadros e as armaduras que durante muito tempo haviam presenciado aquele tipo de briga. Pensando com mais clareza, ele conseguia entender como tirava Hermione do sério.

Em primeiro lugar, ela era esperta o suficiente para no caso de querer aprontar alguma, esconder perfeitamente bem para que ninguém descobrisse. Segundo, aquele fanatismo dela por estudos provavelmente faria ela se aproximar de muitas pessoas do âmbito acadêmico durante toda a sua carreira e ele teria que se acostumar com essas amizades. E terceiro e mais importante: era Hermione Granger! A garota que passara ao seu lado todos aqueles anos, agüentando suas besteiras e micos quase diários, vendo ele crescer da forma mais desengonçada possível, sabendo o quanto ele era diferente de seus charmosos e bem sucedidos irmãos, não se importando com a diferença de realidade das duas famílias e principalmente- depois de tanto tempo ele conseguira perceber que nunca houvera nada entre Hermione e Harry, e ele sempre se comparava com o melhor amigo, julgando-se inferior. Mas a situação ocorre entre Hermione e _ele_. Ele, Ronald Weasley. O garoto mais novo da família, mais sardento e com braços e pernas longos demais.

Ele suspirou enquanto parava de caminhar.

Devia se sentir privilegiado por ter alguém como Hermione ao seu lado. Como ela podia querer ficar ao lado dele depois de tudo aquilo? O que ela via nele?

Como podia simplesmente ter jogado tudo para o alto- inclusive os dentes de basilisco, aquele dia há meses atrás, na Sala Precisa, e se jogado em seus braços, sua atitude implorando por aquele beijo tão esperado. Um beijo que fez seu coração querer saltar pela boca, fez suas mãos agirem sem controle, fez com que ele sem pensar, tirasse Hermione do chão, fazendo com que de alguma forma aquele momento durasse mais.

Rony percebeu que não estava enxergado mais nada ao seu redor. Ainda estava em um corredor? Seus rosto pareceu ter vestido aquele sorriso para sempre. Lembrar de todos aqueles momentos era maravilhoso- aquelas lembranças jamais seria retiradas deles. Pertenciam apenas aos dois.

Ele viu suas pernas agirem sem que ele pedisse, já realizando o caminho costumeiro para a sala comunal.

- Weasley!- uma voz desconhecida feminina fez com que ele se virasse.

Um grupo de sonserinas estava parada ali. Ele não se importou muito com o fato de estar esbanjando a casa a qual pertenciam. Por que estavam vestindo uniforme em um sábado?

Ele teve que conter uma risada. Tratando-se de garotas da Sonserina só podiam significar duas coisas: no caso de serem estudiosas, aulas extras para os N.O.M´s, ou no caso de seguirem a fama da casa, estarem saindo naquele momento de alguma detenção.

Ele apenas olhou para a garota que havia o chamado. Ela estava no meio das outras e mesmo não sendo a mais alta parecia exercer uma função de liderança com as outras.

- Você me chamou?- ele achou que seria muita falta de educação virar as costas e ir embora.

- Sim. Desculpe...- a garota loira piscou os olhos de um jeito estranho para ele, dando alguns passos na sua direção.- Ainda não conhecia você...quer dizer, nunca havíamos nos falado.

Ele ouviu uma leve risadinha, mas não soube de qual garota havia vindo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la.- ele falou sem empolgação, mas a garota devolveu com um sorriso.

- Julie.- ela estendeu a mão para ele.- Não pense que você não tem fãs na Sonserina.

Ela piscou o olho. Aquela apresentação não havia sido nada natural. A garota tentava ser excessivamente simpática, enquanto ele se preocupava em inventar alguma desculpa para sair dali.

- Sinto muito garotas, estou atrasado. Falo com vocês outra hora.

Todas elas sorriam para ela a murmuraram despedidas. A garota chamada Julie permaneceu mais à frente do grupo, acenando alegremente para ele quando ele chegou ao topo da escada.

Ele não se sentiu lisonjeado ao ver aquele grupo de garotas tentando puxar o assunto. Apenas desejava que aquilo não acontecesse mais. Estava começando a cansar. Como saber quando as pessoas estavam sendo sinceras? E em que momento deveria desconfiar de que só estariam tentando obter algo?

Ele finalmente entendia o que Harry havia passado durante todos aqueles anos.

Era o amigo que o esperava, sentado na movimentada sala comunal, sinalizando para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Os grifinórios olhavam curiosos para os dois, mas ninguém parecia ter coragem de pedir para sentar ao lado dos heróis de Hogwarts.

- Hermione já voltou?- ele sabia que estava usando o tom errado.

- Você me perguntando isso, mais parece estar querendo saber se será o próximo a ir para a forca.

Harry estava rindo, e Rony sabia que estar calma era o primeiro passo para conseguir ficar novamente bem com a garota.

- Eu _acho_ que fiz uma besteira, Harry.

- Eu tenho certeza que você fez.- Harry suspirou.- Brigaram de novo?

Ele perguntou aquilo como se fosse óbvio. Rony ergueu os ombros.

- Parece que simplesmente acontece com a gente.

- Não aconteceria se você evitasse.- Harry riu, e Rony tentou o acompanhar.

- Ela estava muito zangada quando chegou?

- Acredito que para os padrões de Hermione ela estivesse mais calma do que a vez que viu você e Lilá se beijando naquela poltrona de um lugar só, e mais nervosa do que quando havíamos ridicularizado o F.A.L.E.

Rony riu da constatação do amigo.

- Então talvez eu consiga acalmá-la antes das nove da noite.

_Flashback_

As marcas das bicadas dos malditos pássaros não haviam saído de seu braço. Ele tentava obter alguma informação de Harry a respeito de Hermione: como ela estava lidando com o fato de não estarem se falando, e se estava se sentindo incomodada com a mudança brusca do humor de Rony.

Ele fazia questão de sorrir o tempo todo. Não desperdiçava nenhuma piada que pudesse ser feita, mesmo em horários inadequados, e estava agindo um pouco mais calorosamente com Lilá do que seria necessário.

- Você me espera para almoçar?- a garota falou em tom manhoso, os braços enlaçados no pescoço de Rony.

- Sim.- Rony sorriu para ela. A garota aproveitou o pequeno intervalo para beijá-lo. Rony sentiu um frio na barriga, não tão incômodo dessa vez. Sabia que todas as pessoas no saguão de entrada estavam observando a cena.- Até depois.

Lilá saiu caminhando lentamente, espiando por cima do ombro de tempos em tempos. Aquele sorriso permanente dela causava quase uma sensação de náusea em Rony. Como a garota podia estar aparentando tamanha alegria? Antes de seu sexto ano, ela jamais havia mostrado qualquer interesse nele. Será que aquele tipo de coisa deveria acontecer assim mesmo, espontaneamente?

A naturalidade com que Lilá estava lidando com a situação o fez ter certeza de que ela não esperava um comportamento diferente dele. O único problema é que a garota estava começando a sufocá-lo.

O dia posterior à vitória da Grifinória no Quadribol havia sido diferente de tudo que ele imaginava. Em sua imaginação, ele encontraria uma Hermione furiosa que demonstraria claramente sua mágoa, uma Lilá envergonhada por ter deixado tão claro seus sentimentos, e um Harry neutro com a história, mas que ficaria ao lado do amigo independente de sua escolha.

Foi completamente o contrário. Ele não via Hermione mais com a mesma freqüência, e toda vez que passava pela garota tinha certeza de que ela não estava o vendo- ou fingia muito bem. A indiferença era tamanha que quase machucava. Ela sabia tão bem quanto ele que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois. Repentinamente ele beija outra na frente de todos na sala comunal, ela lhe joga uma dúzia de pássaros e sai chorando, e finge que não aconteceu nada? Ela parecia agir como se nem o conhecesse, o que fez Rony ter certeza de que provavelmente estava cometendo o maior erro de sua vida.

Mas Lilá fazia com que ele se esquecesse de quão errado era. Estava sempre o cercando, não tinha vergonha alguma de falar com ele em tom carinhoso e levemente infantil, não deixava de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo só porque estavam em público e fazia questão de mostrar para toda Hogwarts que estavam juntos, mesmo que eles próprios ainda não tivessem conversado sobre a situação.

Já Harry preferia passar como um fantasma diante de tudo. Não falava sobre Hermione, não opinava sobre Lilá e estava em uma maré de silêncio, respondendo apenas quando perguntado.

As aulas não compartilhadas com Lilá passavam rapidamente, porém quando estavam na mesma sala e ele se sentia na obrigação de dividir a classe com ela, o ponteiro do relógio parecia parar. A garota ficava sentada normalmente e silenciosamente assistia a aula, porém sempre que possível lhe dirigia um olhar rápido ou suspirava pesadamente conforme o tempo passava. Rony sentia a sala muito quente quando isso acontecia. Não conhecia Lilá o suficiente para saber se aquela atitude era normal dela. Parecia tão certa de si, tão confiante.

Enquanto a esperava para o almoço na entrada do salão principal, Hermione passou por ele. Ao lado dela, Gina. Ele achou que a irmão fosse parar e conversar com ele, mas ela apenas atrasou o passo um segundo para cumprimentá-lo.

- Oi, Rony.- e quando ele achou que podia ter sido pior, ela emendou.- Esperando alguém?

Sabia que Gina não estava se posicionando. Hermione já estava arranjando um lugar na mesa quando a ruiva a alcançou. Rony bufou impaciente: teria que agüentar muitas piadinhas.

Sentiu duas mãos lhe tapando os olhos. A sensação de náusea voltou: será que ela não via como aquelas atitudes pareciam forçadas para ele?

- Adivinha...?

Ele não teve força para responder. Conteve a voz, sentindo um bolo se formar em sua garganta quando segurou as mãos pequenas da garota e se virou para ela. Com o passar dos dias parecia reconhecer o perfume dela com mais facilidade, e achou que quando o sentisse o aroma iria lhe trazer lembranças boas. Mas estava acontecendo o contrário.

Os momentos em que Lilá permanecia ao seu lado estavam se tornando cansativos e a simples aproximação dela parecia fazer seu estômago despencar: significava muitas horas em que deveria fingir estar interessado no assunto ou podia usar a outra tática, e beijá-la o máximo de tempo possível. Ele achou que não funcionaria, mas a garota pareceu achar uma ótima idéia.

Ele sabia que aquela situação não estava ocorrendo pelos motivos certos, se ela lhe incomodava tanto, não deveria permanecer ao lado dela. Infelizmente, Lilá parecia entender qualquer sorriso dele como algo positivo. Ele tinha certeza que em apenas alguns dias ela começaria a falar em conhecer o restante da família- considerando que ela e Gina não pareciam se dar muito bem.

Quando finalmente pôde sentar sozinho na sala comunal, aproveitou para tentar deixar suas tarefas em dia. Hermione não estava ali. A garota andava muito sumida. Nas noites anteriores, entre um beijo e outro, ele desviava o olhar procurando a amiga, aproveitando a distração de Lilá. Ele tinha a impressão de que Hermione não estava presenciando o romance barato entre os dois. Ou evitava presenciar.

- Você tem visto a Mione?- perguntou cautelosamente para Harry, sabendo que estava atrapalhando a leitura do amigo. Harry ergueu os olhos por apenas alguns segundos.

- Sim.- Harry olhava novamente para o livro.- Tem passado bastante tempo na biblioteca. Ela falou que está com algumas matérias atrasadas.

Aquela simples frase fez seu ânimo despencar. Estivera ocupando tanto o seu tempo em manter Lilá contente e o mais calada possível, que não percebera o quanto Hermione fazia falta. Ela não estava mais nas refeições insistindo para que ele comesse menos, não estava mais nos horários de estudo o obrigando a estudar, ele mal a via na sala de aula pois ela sempre sentava o mais longe possível dele e de Lilá. Era como se ela quisesse sumir, passar completamente despercebida. Ele sabia que era uma indireta, uma frase silenciosa mas que dizia muitas coisas para ele.

Ele suspirou ao lembrar de como estava a situação antes de tudo aquilo acontecer com Lilá. As conversa que estavam tendo, os olhares diferentes de Hermione, o convite para a festa do Prof. Slughorn...

- Vocês não estão se falando?- Harry perguntou sem desviar o olhar do livro.

- Desde o dia dos pássaros malucos.

- Acredito que ela tenha feito isso por algum motivo, não?- Harry resolveu olhar para ele.- Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não aconteceu nada! Quer dizer- ele se endireitou no sofá.- tenho a impressão de que tem algo a ver com a Lilá.

Harry tentou reprimir uma risada, mas apenas conseguiu emitir um som esquisito.

- Você tem a impressão...?- o garoto debochou.

- Eu não vou deixar de sair com uma garota só por que Hermione não gosta dela. Ela é cheia de manias, fica emburrada sem motivo. Não pense que eu vou perdoar tão cedo o ataque daqueles malditos pássaros.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio fizeram com que ele continuasse.

- Quem ela pensa que é para poder se _ofender_ com algo?- Rony bufou impaciente.- É isso que parece! Ela age como se não me conhecesse!

Harry deu de ombros. Ele iria tirar Rony do sério. Finalmente, o amigo pareceu achar as palavras.

- Talvez ela só não esperasse ver você namorando com alguém...- ele não ironizou a palavra "_namorando"_, mas pelo tom de voz Rony sabia que ele estava dando a entender alguma coisa _a mais._

- Ela não pode reclamar- Rony continuou - Ela ficou com o Krum. Ela achou que eu não ficaria com ninguém...?

Harry não olhava para ele agora. Rony sabia que isso se devia ao fato de ele estar desabafando algo. Estava deixando claro para o amigo algumas coisas.

-Bem, é um país livre. Eu não fiz nada de errado.- sabia que estava falando coisas demais. Mas Harry também estava agindo como se soubesse que algo acontecia entre os amigos.

Pelo menos naquele momento, ele deu um tempo para que Rony pudesse pensar nas coisas, fingiu estar absorto no livro que supostamente teria que ler para a aula de Feitiços da manhã seguinte.

Rony tentou chamar a atenção de Harry. Sentiu como se tivessem passado uma barreira. Antes, não falavam abertamente desse tipo de coisa. Repentinamente, Harry parecia entender o que Rony estava sentindo.

- Eu nunca prometi nada para Hermione- Rony resmungou. Não queria usar aquele tom de súplica. Logo, mudou seu humor.- Quero dizer... certo, eu ia com ela para a festa de Natal de Slughorn, mas ela nunca disse... apenas amigos... Eu sou uma pessoa livre...

Estava se enrolando demais para falar aquilo. Sabia que Harry havia escutado, mesmo que ainda fingisse ler o livro.

- Ela não pode reclamar...- ele sussurrou, olhando para o fogo. Percebeu que Harry não prestava mais atenção a ele.- Por que aquele jogador asqueroso tinha que entrar na história...?

Ele arriscou olhar com o canto do olho para Harry, que parecia não estar escutando mais nada. Talvez o amigo tivesse razão em ignorar Rony, talvez ele precisasse daquele momento de reflexão.

- Krum...- falou quase cuspindo, lembrando do momento em que Gina jogara em sua cara a verdade que ele temia. Novamente a imagem de Krum e Hermione se beijando veio a sua mente, e ele resolveu se levantar a ir atrás de Lilá: o jeito espalhafatoso da garota seria capaz de tirar aquelas porcarias da sua cabeça.

Parvati foi chamar Lilá a pedido de Rony. A garota estava no dormitório, mas apareceu em questão de segundos.

- Rony!- ela pulou em seu pescoço.- Pensei que você tinha dever de casa...não quero atrapalhar você...

- Já terminei.- ele sorriu.

A garota entendeu perfeitamente bem o que ele queria dizer. Ele a tomou pela mão e juntos os dois saíram pelo buraco do retrato.

- Vamos conseguir uma detenção se continuarmos saindo da sala comunal depois do horário.- Rony ria enquanto olhava para os lados, vendo se encontrava Filth ou algum professor vagando, enquanto puxava Lilá pela mão.

- Achei que você tinha me chamado aqui.

- E chamei...- ele respondeu bruscamente, se virando para ela.

Lilá aproveitou o momento e colou seus lábios, empurrando Rony fortemente contra a parede de pedra. Ele teve que usar os dois braços para afastar a garota um pouco de si, olhando novamente ao redor para analisar se era seguro.

- Hum, Won Won ficou tímido de repente.

Ele a silenciou com um beijo, enquanto segurou com uma das mãos suas costas. Lilá não parecia se cansar de momentos como aquele, abraçou o garoto fortemente e correspondeu ao beijo com empolgação.

Depois de longos minutos, Rony distanciou o rosto. Lilá tinha o rosto vermelho e respirava com pequenos intervalos.

Ela pegou sua mão dessa vez e o guiou para uma sala vazia. Rony não viu a situação se formar, quando percebeu estava se beijando novamente e não parecia haver tempo suficiente para respirar.

Ele gostaria de saber o que passava dentro da cabeça de Lilá, o que a garota sentia quando ele a beijava? Ela se aproveitava de cada momento de distração dele e o puxava mais para perto, ou grudava o corpo mais no dele.

Seu pensamento ficou vazio enquanto ele tentava achar uma resposta a tantas perguntas. Será que ele tinha algo especial que fazia Lilá agir daquele jeito? Ou será que ele é que estava com a pessoa errada e por isso não sentia aquela empolgação toda?

Sua mente viajou, e ele se permitiu imaginar como seria se fosse com Hermione. Sentiu um frio na barriga muito forte- certamente seria completamente diferente de tudo que ele havia sentido até então com Lilá. Acabou correspondendo ao beijo de uma maneira diferente, deixando seu pensamento cheio de imagens de uma Hermione mais corajosa e destemida, o puxando pela mão para uma sala vazia, o abraçando fortemente e o beijando até ficar sem ar.

Ele sentiu seu peito absorver mais ar do que o necessário: era aquilo que ele queria. Queria que Hermione estivesse ali. Queria poder voltar no tempo e ter evitado toda aquela situação.

Mas Hermione havia beijado Krum...e aquilo quebrava o encanto de tudo.

Ele se distanciou de Lilá, sentindo-se imensamente constrangido ao ver a posição que estavam agora. A garota estava sentada em cima de uma classe o abraçando fortemente. Ele deu dois passos para trás, desvencilhando-se das pernas da garota que prendiam a lateral de seu corpo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando pensar novamente com clareza.

- Desculpe por isso...

Lilá não respondeu. Escorregou para fora da classe e já estava agarrada em seu pescoço novamente. Rony achou que ela iria o sufocar novamente, mas ela simplesmente beijou seu pescoço delicadamente.

- Você não precisa pedir desculpas...- ela sussurrou. O contato dos lábios dela com o seu pescoço causou reações estranhas. Ele, que nunca nem havia beijado ninguém, estava indo mais longe do que jamais pensou que iria- com a pessoa que jamais imaginaria.

Lilá começou a mudar o padrão dos beijos, Rony começou a temer que sua pele ficasse marcada. Se afastou dela, segurando suas mãos.

- Vamos voltar...

Ela não respondeu prontamente. Abraçou o corpo de Rony enquanto caminhavam, um sorriso nos lábios.

Rony deduziu que ela estava diferente por que ele lhe dera motivos para tal. Ele estava deixando a situação mudar de figura. Ela não estava tão corajosa assim na primeira vez que haviam se beijado.

- Você tem que voltar para o estudo, Won Won?- ela sussurrou quando alcançaram o buraco do retrato.

- É-é...

- Hum...adorei a nossa pequena pausa. Também preciso voltar para a minha redaçã falta meio rolo de pergaminho.

Ela sorriu enquanto entravam na sala comunal. Como se tivesse desaparatado em direção a escada dos dormitórios, ele viu Hermione se deslocar rapidamente da poltrona em que estava e logo a garota sumiu. Seu estômago deu cambalhotas incômodas.

Lilá lhe deu boa noite e um estalado beijo na bochecha e subiu para o dormitório. Rony não gostava de imaginar como era para Hermione ter que conviver no mesmo ambiente que a garota.

Desistiu logo de seu dever de casa e foi se deitar. O tempo estava passando rápido e ele mal teve tempo de ajeitar suas coisas, e o sono já estava o alcançando. Adoraria ter insônia pelo menos por alguns dias, para poder pensar em uma solução para o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

Tentava acordar, mas se sentia perdido. Onde estava? Por que Harry ainda não estava berrando nos seus ouvidos para que ele acordasse? Não conseguia se lembrar de que aula tinha naquela manhã, mas ao pensar que deveria levantar e encontrar Lilá ao pé da escada fez com que ele tentasse afundar novamente em seu sono. Mas alguém não o deixava dormir.

Não havia possibilidade de Lilá ter entrado em seu dormitório, havia? Então por que ela estava tentando o acordar? Ela passava a mão em seu rosto delicadamente.

Aquilo não era típico dela. Lilá jamais entraria no dormitório dos garotos. Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, assustado com a situação. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Olhos muito castanhos o miravam atentamente; o cabelo fofo mais bagunçado que o normal. Sua visão percorreu rapidamente o corpo da garota, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo. Hermione não parecia nem um pouco sem graça por estar com aquela camisola curta diante dele.

- Mi-mione?- sua voz saiu rouca. A garota tinha um sorriso diferente.

Tirou a mão do rosto do garoto, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Rony tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia enxergar mais nada além dela. Estavam há dias sem se falar e repentinamente ela aparece _assim_ em seu dormitório. Mas ele estava ainda no dormitório? Onde estavam Neville, Harry, Simas, Dino?

Ela levou um dedo aos lábios dele pedindo silêncio. Ele prontamente ficou quieto.

Olhou para si mesmo. Estava diferente: onde estava seu pijama? Ficou apavorado ao fitar seu corpo nu, feliz ao ver que o lençol tapava tudo da cintura para baixo. Sentiu-se exposto enquanto Hermione se aproximava mais dele.

- Achei que você tinha me chamado...- ela sussurrou, movendo-se para perto dele, solicitando espaço. Ele prontamente se moveu para o lado. Hermione não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com a proximidade.

Rony sentiu sua respiração sair aos arquejos ao tentar buscar palavras que pudessem mostrar a ela o quanto estava arrependido por tudo que havia acontecido, mas o contato do seu peito com o de Hermione fez com que ele perdesse o fio da meada.

Ele piscou, e no momento seguinte a mão da garota estava em seus cabelos. Ele sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo? Aquilo não era real, não podia ser. Ele estava se questionando horas antes em como seria beijar Hermione, ficar perto dela do mesmo jeito que estivera com Lilá.

Sua mão alcançou o rosto da garota. Sentir sua pele foi maravilhoso, e todos os pêlos de seu braço reagiram ao toque. Ele tinha a sensação de que poderia fazer qualquer coisa- ela estava ali, ao seu lado, nada era impossível.

Ele não pensou duas vezes e buscou seus lábios delicadamente para não assustá-la. Ela não recuou, prontamente deixou que Rony aprofundasse o beijo, uma mão na nuca impedindo que o garoto quebrasse o momento.

A euforia foi tamanha que Rony não soube o que estava fazendo, suas mãos já estavam no corpo dela. Hermione enroscou o corpo no dele, enquanto ela o puxava implorando para que ele continuasse. Ele deitou sobre ela, usando suas duas mãos para segurar as dela acima de sua cabeça: ela não iria o impedir. Migrou para seu pescoço, ouvindo a respiração agora arquejante da garota em seu ouvido. Ele sabia que estava apenas obedecendo às ordens dela. Sabia que eles não iriam parar.

- Ron...- ela sussurrou, ele quase não escutou. Mas teve certeza de que ela o estava chamando...

Repentinamente, um barulho fez com que ele saltasse. Um grito de surpresa saiu de sua garganta antes que ele pudesse impedir. A visão das cortinas de sua cama no dormitório fizeram com que ele voltasse a realidade. Um sonho? Tudo aquilo fora um _sonho_?

Obviamente não poderia ser real. Hermione o acordando no meio da noite, praticamente implorando para que algo acontecesse. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo parecia estar todo contraído. Ele respirou fundo, passando a mãos pelos cabelos.

- Neville deve ter acordado todos dormitórios com esse barulho...- a voz de Simas o sobressaltou.- Bom, pelo menos a porta não está quebrada.

_Ótimo.- _Rony pensou, enquanto afastava as cortinas a tempo de ver os últimos ocupantes saírem do dormitório. Harry devia estar acordado. Lembrou-se de que era final de semana, ele podia ter dormido a mais mesmo, mas como sempre algo negativo acontecia, Neville quase quebrara a porta do dormitório logo de manhã cedo.

Agradecendo mentalmente por estar sozinho no dormitório, alcançou uma muda de roupa e uma toalha limpa e sem se preocupar em vestir um calçado migrou para o banheiro, o contato dos pés quentes com o piso gelado o fazendo voltar a realidade.

Ligou o chuveiro enquanto pensava. Não era a primeira vez que sonhara com Hermione. Mas por que o sonho havia sido tão diferente, tão _apelativo_? Será que seu inconsciente estava desesperado querendo lhe mandar alguma mensagem?

Era ruim saber que havia sido apenas um sonho, que ele estava acordado e precisava enfrentar a realidade, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia impedir aquela sensação de tomá-lo. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era um sonho impossível, lembrar daquela Hermione diferente era _tentador_.

Não se importou com a fumaça excessiva no banheiro, e seu demorado banho só foi finalizado pois ele sabia que precisava sair e encarar a realidade.

Encontrar Lilá aquele dia foi pior do que nos outros: ele estava plenamente consciente que a garota que estava ao seu lado não podia fazer nada para acalmar o monstro que estava se mexendo desconfortavelmente dentro dele- talvez estive calmo anteriormente, mas o sonho da noite passada certamente o acordara.

**- Hermione Granger-**

- _Não pense_ que vai me convencer a ir à sala comunal, Harry Potter!- Hermione fechou o livro com um estrondo, migrando prontamente para outro.

A bibliotecária lançou um olhar de censura para ela. A garota prontamente abaixou o tom.

- Não estou com humor para ficar assistindo cenas de romance barato.

- Mione...

Ela fingiu que não estava vendo a cara de pena do amigo. Por que Harry tinha que agir daquele jeito? Podia simplesmente fingir que não percebia a mágoa da garota.

Já bastava ter passado horas a fio dos últimos dias chorando escondida em seu dormitório, e tendo que tapar os ouvidos toda vez que Lilá e Parvati começavam a conversar, não precisava do sentimento de pena de ninguém. Talvez precisasse cometer um homicídio- era difícil dizer o que acalmaria sua raiva.

- Como você está com seus deveres?- ela perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Estão em dia, não se preocupe- mas ela sabia que Harry talvez estivesse atrasado, e querendo manter a conversa em Rony ele continuou- como você está...? Não temos conversado muito nos últimos dias...

- _Ótima-_ ironizou. Ela tentou segurar a voz, a vontade que tinha era de gritar.- Não posso mais ficar no meu dormitório, a não ser que queira escutar detalhes da vida romântica de Lilá e Rony...e não posso ficar na sala comunal sem ter de assistir ao vivo e a cores...

- Mione, você-

- _Eu sei_, Harry...mas não vou me dispor a isso. Afinal, ele é perfeitamente livre para beijar quem ele quiser.

Harry observou ela arranhar a pena no pergaminho, enquanto terminava seu trabalho.

- Eu realmente não me importo.- ela pontilhou um "i" tão ferozmente que perfurou o buraco do pergaminho.

Harry observou a senhora Pince se afastar deles, estava rondando as estantes próximas.

- Talvez se vocês conversassem...

- Não há nada para conversarmos. A vida é dele...ele faz o que bem entender. Sinto muito que ela tenha feito uma péssima escolha, mas não posso fazer nada.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Certamente ele pensaria duas vezes se tivesse escutado tudo que eu escutei nesses seis anos dividindo o dormitório com _ela_.

Harry ficou calado, escutando. Depois que começara, Hermione não conseguia parar de falar mal dos dois. Era com uma certa sutileza, mas ela sabia que Harry entendia.

* * *

Sempre que tentava conversar com Harry, algo acontecia para interromper. Ela precisava alertar o amigo do perigo que ele estava correndo: cedo ou tarde alguma garota conseguiria colocar uma poção do amor em sua bebida.

- Estou lhe dizendo- ela disse para o amigo, querendo aproveitar a deixa para explicar para Harry que ele não deveria menosprezar os planos de Romilda.- Quanto mais cedo você convidar alguém, mais cedo elas vão deixá-lo em paz e você pode-

Ela parou de falar no instante que seus olhos pousaram em Lilá e Rony, os dois sentados na mesma poltrona, excessivamente perto e sem se importar com os olhares do restante dos alunos.

Não sabia mais o que falar. Perdeu a linha de raciocínio. Tinha alguma consciência de que Harry ainda estava ali. O amigo acompanhou o olhar dela para entender o que estava causando aquela reação.

- Bem, boa noite, Harry- eram apenas sete horas da noite, mas se Lilá estava ali certamente ela teria alguma paz no dormitório.

Não esperou pela resposta do amigo e subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás.

Não queria chorar- não derramaria mais nenhuma lágrima. O fato é que, ela tentava tanto evitar ter de ver aquele tipo de coisa e quando ela menos esperava, simplesmente os dois apareciam. Era como se o destino quisesse provocá-la.

Ela se jogou na cama, abraçando o próprio travesseiro. Sabia que as lágrimas eram de raiva: lembrava da cena dos dois sentados abraçados e sentia vontade de bater em alguém.

Não iria mais suportar aquilo.

Tentou se concentrar na leitura, mas nada parecia entrar em sua cabeça. As horas se arrastaram, mas prevendo que logo o restante das garotas estariam ali, colocou sua camisola e se deitou, usando a luz da varinha para guiar sua leitura.

Mal havia conseguido se concentrar e tirar Rony da cabeça, a porta do dormitório abriu. Ela apagou a luz da ponta da varinha e ficou imóvel, torcendo para que as garotas não pudessem ver que estava sentada na cama por detrás das cortinas.

- Você está atrasada com a matéria de Poções- a voz de Parvati era baixa, mas Hermione escutava com clareza.

- Ajeitarei isso esse final de semana, não se preocupe.- Lilá não parecia controlar o tom de voz, sem se importar em saber se Hermione estava dormindo ou não.

- Desde que você começou a sair com Ronald Weasley mal nos falamos! Achei que você fosse me contar algo sobre vocês...

- Eu não estou _saindo _com o Rony...- Lilá deu risadinhas que irritaram Hermione profundamente. Ela teve que usar toda a sua força para não mover um músculo.- Você não vê?

Como Parvati não respondeu, Lilá continuou.

- Estamos namorando!- ela usou um tom mais triunfal do que o necessário.

Parvati fez um barulho estranho com o nariz. Hermione quis tanto poder observar a expressão em seu rosto.

- Namorando? Ele fez o pedido então?- a garota parecia descrente.

- Não precisa! Eu sei que estamos namorando...- o tom de voz da garota deixava muito claro que ela queria conseguir atingir Hermione de alguma maneira falando aquilo.

As duas começaram a cochichar e Hermione finalmente fez a coisa mais sensata: colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e tentou dormir. Teve a impressão de que ficara horas acordada, mesmo após as garotas irem dormir.

_Por que ela se martirizava querendo escutar aquele tipo de coisa? _

No dia seguinte seu mau humor estava no ápice. Tinha que se concentrar na tarefa de Transfiguração, que não estava nada fácil: ela tentava a toda custo mudar o seu rosto conforme as instruções. Rony e Harry trabalhando ao seu lado tiravam sua concentração. Ela riu abertamente quando Rony desastradamente, em sua primeira tentativa, conseguiu um enorme bigode. Queria provocar o garoto, mostrar para ele que podia ser tão cruel quanto sua _namorada_. Ao pensar em Rony e Lilá como namorados, foi tomada de uma náusea, que só se intensificou quando Rony, em resposta ao deboche da garota, imitou de forma muito cruel a forma como Hermione se mexia na cadeira toda vez que Professora McGonagall fazia uma pergunta.

Ela sentiu seu rosto desmanchar o sorriso. Sentiu seus lábios se curvarem para baixo, sem que ela fizesse força para isso. Seus olhos já ardiam, quando ela escutou Lilá e Parvati rindo abertamente da imitação de Rony.

Lilá ria alto, e ela mal olhou para o rosto da garota antes de sair porta a fora chorando, o sinal tocando ao fundo. Não pôde se conter, e não poderia permanecer naquela sala após o vexame.

Desceu as escadas correndo, torcendo para que ninguém viesse atrás dela: ela não queria ter que mostrar seu rosto naquele momento.

Assim que alcançou o andar de baixo, entrou no banheiro feminino.

Deixou o choro subir verdadeiramente à garganta e se encostou na parede. Tapou o rosto com as mãos quando alguém entrou no banheiro.

Hermione caminhou até a pia e começou a lavar seu rosto, não querendo encarar quem estava ali.

A raiva que sentia de Rony era enorme: já não bastava estar pelos corredores se agarrando com Lilá, ainda fazia questão de magoá-la e ridicularizá-la na frente dos outros?

- Hermione?

Felizmente era Luna. Hermione se virou para ela, sem se importar em mostrar o rosto inchado para ela.

- Ah, alô Luna.

- Algum problema?- Luna se aproximou cautelosamente, os grandes olhos azuis muito arregalados, decididamente preocupada com a amiga.

- Acabei de ser ridicularizada na sala de aula, na frente de todos.- Hermione fungou, seu peito subiu involuntariamente querendo deixar escapar um lamento. Ela se conteve.- Eu é que estou muito sensível nos últimos dias, vai passar...

- Ah, sim...- Luna a observava atentamente.- Mesmo assim, achei que não houvessem pessoas tão insensíveis na sua classe. Na minha, isso acontece o tempo todo.

Hermione desviou o olhar por instantes, sabendo que Luna já deveria ter vivenciado aquele tipo de situação diversas vezes.

- Bom, Ronald Weasley faz parte da nossa turma, então você pode esperar comportamentos infantis como esse...

Ela falou o nome de Rony da forma mais pejorativa que pôde. Luna franziu a sobrancelha para ela, assumindo uma expressão em seu rosto que não era muito comum.

- Bom, em todo caso...acredito que um bom chocolate quente possa restabelecer o seu humor- Luna acompanhou Hermione que já caminhava em direção à porta, manteve o semblante sério em respeito à amiga e lhe deu tapinhas gentis nos ombros.

- Ah, oi, Harry- disse Luna. Hermione sabia que não adiantava esconder o rosto do amigo.- Você sabe que uma de suas sobrancelhas esta amarela?

- Oi, Luna. Hermione, você deixou seus materiais...- o amigo entregou seus livros.

Hermione sentiu uma onde de afeição muito forte por Harry. Ele agiu da maneira mais delicada que pôde na situação.

- Ah, sim- ela respondeu, tentando fazer com que sua voz saísse menos chorosa. Sabia que Harry entenderia que ela precisava ficar um tempo sozinha, então se virou e saiu carregando suas coisas, tentando enxugar os olhos no estojo.

Infelizmente, ela teve que passar por Rony em seu caminho para a sala comunal. O garoto parou em sua caminhada e mirou o rosto de Hermione.

Ela tentara esconder as lágrimas de Harry, mas não teria vergonha agora de mostrar para Rony como ele podia magoar uma pessoa.

Seu rosto estava seco agora- mas ela vestiu a melhor máscara de indiferença que pôde e passou reto por ele. Escutou a voz de Lilá o alcançando segundos depois, mas não se importou.

Viu uma expressão diferente no rosto de Rony quando espiou por cima do ombro: ele parecia meio perdido, sem entender o que tinha feito. Ela sabia que ele pensaria naquilo mais tarde.

**- Ronald Weasley- **

- Você poderia ter convidado qualquer uma!- Rony não conseguia acreditar no que Harry estava falando. Chegara a esquecer o seu prato de comida diante de si.- Qualquer uma! E você escolheu Looney Lovegood?

- Não chame ela assim, Ron!- disse Gina, parando atrás de Harry

aproximando-se deles- Eu estou realmente alegre por você levá-la Harry, ela esta tão entusiasmada!- ela mudou de lugar para sentar-se com Dino.

Rony estava comendo menos do que o normal naquele jantar. Seus olhos não conseguiam desviar da garota sentada a alguns metros de distância.

Hermione estava sentada só, brincando com a comida do prato. O estômago de Rony deu uma cambalhota atrás da outra: ele a magoara verdadeiramente.

Sabia, primeiramente, que a garota já estava mal por ter de ver ele ao lado de Lilá. Não adiantava mais negar que havia algo surgindo entre eles antes de Lilá aparecer se jogando para cima dele, e ele aceitar o convite. Obviamente, muita coisa acontecera para que ele tomasse aquela decisão, mas ter ficado com raiva por Hermione ter beijado Krum não justificava ele ter sido tão cruel com a garota na aula de Transfiguração.

- Você poderia dizer que está arrependido- sugeriu Harry abruptamente.

- O que? E ser atacado por outro rebanho de canários?- Rony murmurou.

- Por que você teve que imitá-la?

- Ela riu do meu bigode!- mas ele sabia que aquilo não justificava sua atitude.

- Eu também ri! Era a coisa mais estúpida que já vi.

Ele fingiu não escutar. Lilá e Parvati estavam chegando a mesa.

Lilá prontamente se sentou ao seu lado e começou com a sua fala infantil e cansativa. Rony tentava não falar muito para não instigar a garota a continuar tagarelando.

Não estava prestando atenção na conversa de Parvati e Harry. Sentiu pena do amigo: ele sabia que Harry apenas aguentava os assuntos sem pé nem cabeça da garota pois os dois sobravam quando Lilá e ele estavam juntos.

Repentinamente, algo na conversa chamou sua atenção.

- Ah, ola, Hermione!- Parvati falou de um jeito estranho se dirigindo a garota.

Será que Parvati estava se sentindo culpada por ter rido da imitação que ele fizera de Hermione na aula?

Porém quando ele olhou, Hermione estava respondendo à garota com o mesmo sorriso radiante.

- Oi, Parvati!

Rony sabia que Hermione podia enxergá-lo de onde ele estava, mas a garota agiu com aquela mesma indiferença. Não parecia ter percebido que Lilá estava ali, tentando dar um pouco da comida de seu prato para Rony, querendo chamar a sua atenção mais desesperadamente. O garfo que Lilá segurava parou a meio caminho.

- Você vai hoje à noite para a festa de Slughorn?- Hermione continuou, usando um tom nada natural para ela.

- Nenhum convite- disse Parvati tristemente.- Eu adoraria ir, na verdade...parece que vai ser realmente boa... Você vai, não é?

Rony sentiu um gelo se instalar em seu estômago. A festa de Slughorn!

Ele lembrou, com pesar, do dia que Hermione o convidara indiretamente para a festa. O assunto ficara no ar, mesmo ele tendo certeza de que iria junto com ela. Sentiu-se mal ao lembrar em como imaginara que seria aquela noite.

Mas seu cérebro trabalhou rapidamente e ele voltou sua atenção para a conversa das garotas. Se Hermione e ele estavam sem se falar, a garota iria sozinha para a festa?

- Sim, eu vou encontrar Cormaco as oito, e aí iremos...

Ele quase se engasgou com a própria saliva. Não pôde evitar o seu corpo de se inclinar para frente, querendo alcançar os olhos de Hermione, ver sua expressão, saber se ela estava falando sério. Lilá não pareceu muito feliz com sua reação, mas ele ignorou completamente a garota.

- nós vamos à festa juntos.- Hermione continuou como se não tivesse o escutado, nem visto mudar sua postura.

- Cormaco?- Parvati parecia realmente empolgada com a fofoca.- Cormaco McLaggen, você quer dizer?

- Este mesmo- Hermione responde, quase suspirando.- O que _quase_ - ela pôs muita ênfase na palavra – tornou-se Goleiro da Grifinória.

Rony engoliu em seco. Ela estava fazendo aquilo para deixá-lo com raiva. Ela certamente estava dando aqueles detalhes, como se Rony simplesmente não existisse, para fazer com que ele quisesse socar as paredes do castelo.

-Você está saindo com ele, então? Parvati perguntou, os olhos

arregalados.

- Ah, sim... você não sabia?- Hermione riu de um jeito completamente diferente. Havia mais ironia naquela risada, havia uma espécie de segredo não falado em voz alto. Rony teve quase certeza de ter visto seus olhos cintilarem em direção à ele.

- Não!- Parvati respondeu prontamente, parecendo impaciente com a fofoca.- Uau, você gosta de jogadores de Quadribol, não?

Rony sentiu que estava ficando pálido, todo o sangue do seu corpo parecia estar migrando para a ponta dos seus pés e suas mãos. A vontade de sair batendo em alguém era tamanha, ele teve que concentrar todas as suas forças para apenas respirar. Arriscou olhar para Lilá rapidamente, mas a garota agora estava completamente absorta na conversa de Parvati e Hermione.

- Primeiro Krum, agora McLaggen...- Parvati continuou.

Rony segurou o ar. Parvati falava com tamanha naturalidade: obviamente toda a Hogwarts havia percebido o que havia entre Hermione e Krum. Ele sentiu naquele momento que era bem feito para ele, parecia que algo martelava em sua cabeça: isso é o que você merece por não ter chamado ela _e _por continuar agindo como um idiota.

- Eu gosto de jogadores _realmente bons_ de Quadribol- Hermione a corrigiu, enquanto sorria.

Algo dentro da cabeça de Rony apitava. Era assim que ela pretendia se vingar então?

O que aquilo significava? Que ele era um jogador péssimo, que ela só estava frisando na cara dele que além dele não jogar bem, ela jamais se interessaria por ele?

Ela não podia ter fingido durante todo aquele tempo. Então por que estava agindo como uma garota insuportável, se misturando com pessoas como Parvati?

Ele abaixou o rosto: ele era quem estava com Lilá. Não estava em posição de criticar ninguém.

- Bem,a até mais... Vou indo me preparar para a festa...

Quando ela saiu, Rony pareceu achar o ar. Sua cabeça começou a trabalhar ferozmente, enquanto Lilá e Parvati tagarelavam emocionadas sobre McLaggen e Hermione. Quando ele escutou Lilá falar que não acreditava que o jogador chamaria Hermione para sair por causa de sua aparência, resolveu desviar a atenção. Ele lembrava claramente bem da aparência de Hermione no baile do quarto ano, caso as garotas tivessem se esquecido. Não havia nada lá que repelisse com um garoto. Odiou ouvir aquilo de Lilá, e quase desejou que ela pudesse ver a Hermione de seu sonho: que mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem ou roupa especial, conseguira causar nele reações que Lilá jamais poderia.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido quando ela se postou diante da lareira da sala comunal, esperando Gina terminar de se arrumar. Harry não estava ali também, o que lhe dava tempo para pensar na briga com Rony.

O fato é que ela _não queria_ mais pensar naquilo. Não precisava ficar repassando mentalmente tudo que acontecera, não iria mudar o desfecho da situação.

O buraco do retrato abriu. Ela sentiu o coração disparar. Mesmo que a sala comunal estivesse enchendo cada vez mais naquele horário, e mesmo que muitas pessoas tivessem entrado e saído nos últimos minutos, ela sabia que a pessoa que entrara agora era Rony.

Teve certeza quando ouviu seus passos se aproximando dela. Manteve seus olhos no fogo.

Não precisou olhar para ele: parecia que depois de todo aquele tempo juntos ela conhecia até mesmo o jeito que ele respirava. Ele suspirou mais pesadamente quando chegou o mais próximo que pôde dela, sem que ela achasse que estava tendo seu espaço invadido.

- Hermione...

Ele começou, mas ela não pode se conter.

- Não importa o que você for falar Ronald. Então talvez você deva poupar seu fôlego.

Ela o encarou. Ele parecia sincero, mas levemente magoado.

- Do que você está falando? Eu vim conversar com vocês, fazer com que as coisas voltem ao nor-

- É que eu simplesmente não enxergo um pedido de desculpas saindo de sua boca.- ela deu de ombros, cruzando os braços defensivamente.- E eu sei que eu sou idiota o bastante para perdoar você de todas as burradas que você fez, senão nem estaríamos juntos hoje...então...

Para sua surpresa, ele riu. Lentamente, ele segurou uma mecha de seu cabelo úmido.

- Depois de tantos anos eu não vou mais aceitar isso como uma provocação.

- Ótimo.- ela estava sendo a irracional agora. A verdade é que estava querendo fazer uma cena, queria que ele valorizasse o que tinham até então.

- Você já está pronta para ir jantar, não está?- ele deduziu, enquanto soltava a mecha de cabelo dela.

Ela apenas concordou.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido.- ele saiu antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Quem era aquele garoto e o que tinha feito com Ronald Weasley? Aquele simplesmente não podia ser o garoto que comprava qualquer briga na época de escola, que fazia cenas de ciúmes- muitas vezes sem motivo, e que horas atrás fizera um escândalo porque ela estava conversando com o professor.

Ela teve que sorrir, enquanto suspirava. Será que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo para se desculpar?

Talvez ele não fosse capaz de colocar em palavras tudo que estava sentindo, mas tentava corrigir o erro em atitudes.

Ela sentou em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. Alguns alunos pareceram achar que ela estava mais bem humorada, e chegavam perto querendo travar uma conversa, perguntar sobre Harry e Rony. Hermione mordeu a língua, mas a vontade que tinha de perguntar era se continuariam com aquele interesse todo quando eles fossem embora, se ela seria celebridade suficiente para alimentar as expectativas. Mas a pergunta morreu em sua garganta, principalmente quando ela se deu conta de que em breve o final de semana iria acabar, e ela passaria mais uma longa semana longe de Rony.

Quando todos desceram para jantar, eles atravessaram o buraco do retrato. Gina e Harry de mãos dadas tornavam a situação mais constrangedora.

Rony caminhou ao lado dela, as duas mãos nos bolsos, talvez querendo que ela ficasse mais à vontade. Harry e Gina caminharam à frente, talvez dando privacidade para que os dois conversassem.

Caminhar ao lado do ruivo sem segurar sua mão ou o abraçar mexeu com ela: conforme eles criavam mais intimidade ela começara a deixar de reparar em alguns detalhes que antes alteravam tanto ela.

O perfume dele, por exemplo, realçado pelo banho. A maneira com que seus cabelos caíam na testa. O jeito que ele caminhava. Tudo parecia chamá-la, a vontade de parar com aquele gelo e se jogar nos braços dele era enorme. Mas ela sabia que o relacionamento deles precisava passar por isso.

Quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinória, foram engolfados por risadas animadas e conversas diversas. Rony alcançava todos os pratos para Hermione, de uma forma excessivamente cavalheira.

Eles já estavam quase na sobremesa, quando o Prof. Gareth passou por eles.

- Granger! Potter, Weasley!

Rony parecia ter sido atingido por alguma coisa. Não foi nem um pouco sutil ao olhar o professor de cima a baixo. Arriscou um olhar para Hermione, seu rosto muito branco.

- Olá.- Harry respondeu educadamente. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente ao amigo, Harry era muito centrado e educado nesse tipo de situação.

- Então, acredito que a senhorita Granger tenha informado aos senhores a minha idéia de realizar seminários com as turmas...contando com a presença dos senhores, é claro.

Rony parecia ter aberto a boca para responder, talvez no intuito de mostrar à Hermione que era maduro o suficiente para conversar com o professor, mas foi Harry quem se pronunciou primeiro.

- Claro, ela mencionou sim. O senhor pode marcar, estaremos aqui.

Gina deixou o queixo cair. Hermione prendeu a respiração.

Muitas perguntas encheram a sua mente, mas ela guardou para após o jantar, quando o professor já estaria bem longe em sua sala, e eles estariam saindo do lugar movimentado.

* * *

- Você deu confiança muito rápido, Harry!- Gina estava de braço dado com o namorado, mas balançava seu cabelo vermelho ameaçadoramente.

- Confiança? Olha, estou cansado de escutar conversinhas sobre esse professor.- ele olhou seriamente para Hermione e Rony.- Vou participar desses seminários e ponto final. Não há mal nenhum.

- Mal nenhum!- Gina olhou para o teto.

- Você anda desconfiada de todos, Gina!

Hermione prendeu a respiração enquanto continuava a caminhar ao lado de Rony. O que estava acontecendo com os casais? Agora os dois também iriam brigar para completar a cena? Já não bastava o constrangimento que pairava no ar entre ela e Rony?

- Eu não estou desconfiada, Harry...só estou falando que-

Mas ela não escutou o que Gina continuou a falar. Rony estava muito próximo dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido. A sensação do hálito dele em sua pele fez com que ela perdesse o fio da meada.

- Vamos deixar os dois conversarem.

Hermione parou de caminhar e deixou que os dois se afastassem. Rony permaneceu parado, olhando para ela.

- Achei que você iria querer entrar na discussão. Opinar sobre o professor.

Ela ironizou. Rony bufou impaciente: ele finalmente estava querendo voltar à verdadeira personalidade.

- Por favor, Hermione! Eu estou tentando conversar com você, e você continua querendo me repelir a qualquer custo!

- Não estou querendo repelir você!- ela quase gritou, os braços firmemente estendidos ao longo do corpo.

- Mas é o que parece!

- Só quero que você veja o quanto uma briga boba pode afetar nosso relacionamento! Quero que você entenda que já chegamos numa etapa em que-

Mas ela parou de falar. Soltou o ar lentamente pelo nariz, fechando os olhos para se acalmar.

- Em que não deveriam haver mais brigas...discussões por besteiras. Isso desgasta qualquer um, Ronald...

- Me desculpe por ser um cabeça dura...- ele se aproximou dela, segurando sua cintura, não parecendo muito sincero com suas palavras.

Hermione cruzou os braços defensivamente.

- Você realmente está querendo dizer isso?

- Quê mais posso querer dizer?- ele rolou os olhos para cima.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É o suficiente- ele aproximou o rosto, quase ameaçadoramente- eu lembrar você, Hermione Granger, que eu _te amo_ e que estou profundamente arrependido de todas as brigas que tivemos até agora?

Hermione soltou os braços, desviando o olhar dele. Pousou suas mãos delicadamente no peito forte do garoto, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

- Quando você fala assim...- ela riu, ainda sem o olhar.- fico achando que o verdadeiro Ronald Weasley foi seqüestrado e que esse que está diante de mim é uma cópia quase perfeita.

- Quase...perfeita?- ele tentou fazer com que ela o olhasse.

Ela riu. Rony encostou a esta na dela. Ela arriscou olhar para seu rosto. Os olhos do garoto estavam fechados.

- As pessoas normalmente não mudam...continuam com suas personalidades...cometendo os mesmos erros...fazendo as mesmas coisas...

Hermione tentou entender onde ele queria chegar. Ele abriu os olhos e seus olhares finalmente se encontraram.

- Mas ao seu lado, eu sou capaz de lutar diariamente para ser alguém melhor, Mione. Alguém que não a magoe...e que jamais- ele suspirou- cometa os mesmo erros estúpidos que eu já cometi com você.

Ela respirou fundo olhando para o chão. Não havia ninguém nunca naquele corredor? Aquele momento não parecia que seria quebrado por ninguém.

- Isso...foi lindo...Ronald...

- Você pode achar que esse não é o Ronald Weasley que você conhece, Mione...- ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, delicadamente.- Mas é o Ronald Weasley que se deu conta das burradas que já fez...

Ele beijou seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos deliciando-se com a sensação de seus lábios tão próximos, seu corpo parecendo tremer.

- ...e que quer passar o resto da vida com você.

Ela sentiu, literalmente, um tremor perpassar seu corpo.

- Eu amo você, Ronald.- ela sorriu, e Rony pareceu sinceramente aliviado ao ver que estava indo pelo caminho certo.

Hermione não esperava algum tipo de reação tão repentina, mas Rony já colara seus lábios, sem dar tempo para que ela respirasse.

Ela se afastou antes que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

- Chega de brigas, ok? Passamos mais tempo discutindo esse final de semana do que qualquer outra coisa...- Hermione abraçou ele fortemente, descansado o queixo em seu ombro, ficando na ponta dos pés para poder manter a mesma altura.

- Acho que na nossa vida inteira, passando mais tempo discutindo do que qualquer outra coisa.- ele riu e a abraçou fortemente de volta.

O abraço se desfez de uma maneira estranha, e eles voltaram a caminhar, agora de mãos dadas.

- Não vamos para a sala comunal...ainda é cedo...- Rony arriscou um olhar para ela.

- Mas não podemos ficar perambulando pelos corredores...

- Podíamos só ir até a sala de astronomia e voltar...- ele deu de ombros.

Hermione não pensou muito na resposta e seguiu os passos de Rony. Apenas ele conseguia fazer ela esquecer as regras.

O fato é que poder viver aquele tipo de situação com Rony era muito tentador, a ponta de ela querer quebrar todas as regras da escola. Quantas vezes ela havia imaginado ir para uma sala vazia com ele, acabar com todas aquelas brigas idiotas?

A sala de Astronomia estava exatamente do mesmo jeito, mesmo que a mais utilizada naqueles dias fosse a do térreo. Hermione foi diretamente para a parte da abóbada da sala, onde era possível ver todas as estrelas no céu escuro.

- Eu tinha esquecido como esse lugar é lindo.- ela sussurrou.

Quase deu um pulo quando Rony a abraçou por trás, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Por muitas vezes- ele sussurrou baixinho.- eu imaginei como seria poder me encontrar com você em alguma sala vazia, quando não houvesse ninguém para nos atrapalhar.

Ela fechou os olhos, se arrepiando a cada palavra que ele falava.

- Durante tanto tempo eu fui covarde demais para ter a coragem que você teve...de dar o primeiro passo...

Ela não respondeu. Seu corpo inteiro permanecia entorpecido.

- E agora eu olho para trás, e vejo quanto tempo poderíamos ter aproveitado se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota...

Ela estava pronta para falar algo.

- Mas hoje eu vi que, eu deveria merecer o seu amor.- ela ficou muito parada. Abriu os olhos, querendo entender o que ele estava querendo dizer.- Não bastava eu me sentir atraído pela garota sabe-tudo da sala...aceitar seu convite para uma festa de um tal clube do Slug e tomar uma atitude diante disso.

Hermione ainda tentava entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Eu acho que agora eu posso entender verdadeiramente o que seria a minha vida sem você, Hermione. Uma hora ou outra eu teria que amadurecer, não é? Você mesma sempre me disse isso- ele riu, afastando levemente o rosto.

Hermione sorriu, mas não falou nada: sabia que deveria ser complicado para ele falar todas aquelas coisas. Quando ela se virou querendo falar para ele o que estava sentindo naquele momento, ele novamente não permitiu que ela articulasse as palavras. Colocou o dedo indicar em seus lábios e sorriu.

Hermione queria entender quando a mudança havia sido tão pronunciada. Aquela briga idiota por causa do professor estava causando tamanha mudança em Rony?

Dessa vez ela não cortou o beijo quando ele se aproximou mais. Ela jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e se permitiu sentir todas aquelas sensações que já eram familiares.

Novamente foi diferente. Rony a beijou com uma ternura tamanha, que ela pareceu sentir o coração inchar dentro do peito. Não havia pressa, nem qualquer tipo de sentimento contido. Ela correspondeu o beijo, sabendo que tudo que havia acontecido de ruim na história deles havia sido necessário para que eles chegassem nesse patamar.

- Eu tomei uma decisão, Mione.

- Decisão?- ela questionou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Ele suspirou, parecendo frustrado com algo. O coração dela parecia querer saltar para fora da boca. A testa de Rony estava franzida, e ela aguardou ansiosamente que ele voltasse a falar.

_Flashback_

- Hermione! Hermione!

-Harry! Ai está você, ainda bem! Oi, Luna!

- O que aconteceu? Harry perguntou. Hermione sabia que seu cabelo estava bagunçado e sua aparência como quem acabara de correr uma maratona.

-Ah, eu há pouco escapei, quer dizer, eu deixei Cormaco...debaixo do visco...

- Então...você veio mesmo com ele?- Harry questionou, parecendo censurá-la.

- Eu pensei que isso aborreceria Rony- disse desapontada.- Considerei durante algum tempo Zacharias Smith, mas...

- Você considerou o Smith?- Harry parecia indignado.

- Sim, considerei, e estou começando a desejar tê-lo escolhido, McLaggen faz Grope parecer um cavalheiro. Estranho, só percebi quando estávamos vindo pra cá, ele é tão alto...

O olhar de Harry mostrava claramente que ele desaprovara a conduta de Hermione. Mas o que ela podia fazer? O objetivo era irritar Rony, pelo rosto dele durante o jantar, algum tipo de reação ela obtivera.

* * *

- Você realmente precisa ir agora?- a voz de McLaggen estava extremamente melosa, e ela teve que conter seus músculos faciais para não fazerem cara de nojo.

- Não se preocupe...não precisa me acompanhar...- ela já estava se virando em direção a saída.

Não devia ter saído do lado de Luna. Talvez se tivesse puxado assunto com mais pessoas na festa, McLaggen não teria se aproximado tanto.

- Eu acompanho você...- ele passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros.- Mesmo que eu ache que você deveria ficar mais um pouco...

- Sinto muito mesmo...acabei de lembrar desse trabalho e-

- Tudo bem, então...foi uma ótima noite, mesmo assim...- o sorriso dele cintilou para ela. E lá estava o rosto dele se aproximando novamente...

Ela desviou o rosto da maneira mais delicada que pôde. Já não bastava ter fugido dele anteriormente, quando ele tentara beijá-la debaixo do visco?

- Eu já estou indo...- ela falou, sentindo o rosto corar com a proximidade dele.- Boa noite, Cormaco...

Ela correu porta afora, antes que ele pudesse tentar mais alguma coisa. Sabia que o garoto iria espalhar para Hogwarts inteira que ela era pirada, que agira como uma louca a noite inteira. Mas não importava...não poderia deixar a situação se agravar mais do que já estava.

Pelo menos algo de positivo restara da noite. Ela adoraria ver a reação de Rony na manhã seguinte, olhando intrigado para ela tentando adivinhar se algo ocorrera. Se dependesse dela, ela fingiria muito bem.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Dizer para Lilá que estava cansado e que iria para cama mais cedo foi fácil. Apenas alguns minutos a beijando e prometendo a esperar para o café da manhã no dia seguinte, mandaram a garota feliz para o dormitório.

Rony fingiu ir para o seu, mas não estava planejando ficar ali. Esperou barulho na sala comunal diminuir, e desceu as escadas.

Não poderia ficar trancado dentro do quarto, agoniado e querendo saber o que estava acontecendo naquela maldita festa.

Odiou-se ao pensar em como aquela noite poderia estar sendo. Olhou para o fogo que crepitava na lareira: o que ele e Hermione estariam fazendo se tivessem tido à festa juntos? Se ele jamais tivesse beijado Lilá?

Estariam provavelmente conversando animadamente, ele tentando evitar que Hermione falasse das aulas. Harry certamente não estaria por perto, e daria um jeito de manter Luna afastada.

Será que teria coragem de pedir para Hermione para darem uma volta, alegando estar muito quente dentro da masmorra? Será que conseguiria se aproximar mais dela, depois a fitaria demoradamente nos olhos? Então ela já saberia onde ele estava pretendo chegar.

O gelo no seu estômago parecia constante. McLaggen poderia estar fazendo aquilo naquele exato momento. O garoto tinha fama de popular com as garotas, e Rony sabia que ele não mediria esforços para adicionar Hermione em sua lista.

Chegou a sentir dor de barriga ao imaginar Hermione e Cormaco em um corredor deserto, se beijando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, desistindo de manter a sanidade em um momento como aquele. Será que poderia fazer alguma poção que o fizesse adormecer e não ter sonhos?

A Hermione de seu sonho pairou em seu pensamento.

Ele subiu as escadas de volta para o dormitório, desistindo de ficar na sala comunal agora vazia. Não importava o que ele fizesse, se Hermione quisesse beijar Cormaco exatamente como ele fizera com Lilá, ela beijaria. E ele estar agoniado caminhando de um lado para o outro trancado naquele lugar, não impediria.

* * *

Queria perguntar para Harry detalhes da festa, mas a correria era tamanha para partirem para o natal que ele resolveu guardar o assunto para quando chegassem à Toca.

Acabara de localizar a cabeça de Hermione e de Harry no meio da multidão de Grifinórios que se aglomeravam, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-los Lilá pulou no seu pescoço.

- Oi, Lilá- ele falou sem empolgação, ainda fitando Hermione. Se ela tivesse beijado McLaggen, haveria alguma diferença visível...não haveria? Talvez sorrisinhos irônicos em direção à ele, olheiras profundas e escuras...

- Você vai sentir minha falta, não vai Won Won?- Lilá dava pequenos beijos em seu rosto.

Ele teve que desviar o olhar, mas não sem antes perceber Hermione os encarando.

Lilá puxou seu rosto e o beijou demoradamente, ele quase não conseguia respirar. A garota não soltava seu pescoço e quando a musculatura de sua mandíbula começou a doer, ele resolveu se afastar.

- Tenha um bom natal.

- Você também, Won Won!- ela abanou para ele, fingindo voz de choro, enquanto alcançava Parvati.- Escreva para mim!

Ela gritou quando uma multidão passou e ele não pôde mais vê-la. Seu corpo pareceu mais leve, parecia haver mais ar para respirar.

Era exatamente isso que precisava- alguns dias longe daquela garota. Ela iria o deixar maluco.

Procurou Hermione com o olhas, mas a garota já havia sumido. Harry pareceu entender o olhar desolado de Rony e se juntou a ele.

- Vamos?

* * *

- Ela deve estar brincando...

Ele olhava para o presente diante de si e não podia acreditar que alguém tivesse comprado algo como aquilo. Devia estar sonhando, não podia ser verdade.

- O que é isso?- Harry perguntou.

- Lilá mandou- disse soando revoltado.- Ela comprou pensando honestamente que eu usaria...

Harry começou a rir como nunca fizera antes. Rony olhou para o colar, lendo novamente as largas letras douradas_:"Meu amor"._

Quando mais olhava, mais parecia surreal.

- Legal- Harry finalmente conseguiu falar- Lindo. Você devia definitivamente usar isto na frente de Fred e Jorge.

- Se você contar a eles- Rony disse, tirando o colar de vista, colocando debaixo de seu travesseiro- Eu...eu...eu vou

- Gaguejar?- disse Harry gargalhando.

- Qual é, você...?Como ela pôde pensar que eu gostaria de algo com isto?

Tentou respirar, mas já não parecia capaz.

- Bom, pense- disse Harry, ainda debochando- Você já deixou um bilhete falando gostaria de sair em publico com as palavras "meu amor" em volta do pescoço?

- Bem... nós realmente não conversamos mundo- ele finalmente pôde confessar aquilo para alguém.- Principalmente sobre...

- Namoro? Harry completou

- Bem, sim...- Rony continuou. Hesitou por um momento.

Não haveria momento certo para perguntar aquilo, mas ele sabia que aquilo o estava corroendo por dentro, e ao escutar a palavra _namoro_, o maldito monstro que mostrara as caras aquele dia no sonho com Hermione, pareceu ganhar vida.

- Hermione está saindo com o McLaggen?

Ele sabia que Harry entenderia a pergunta. Colocara uma entonação diferente na pergunta para que Harry soubesse o que ele estava querendo dizer.

- Não sei- disse Harry.- Eles foram na festa do Slughorn juntos, mas não acho que tenha ido tão bem.

Rony não pôde conter um sorriso. Ou Harry estava falando aquilo para animá-lo, ou ele podia supor que havia algo dentro de Hermione que a impedira de começar algo com McLaggen.

Seu humor mudou completamente ao longo dia, quase o fazendo esquecer do colar horroroso que Lilá mandara. Será que ainda estava em tempo de tentar corrigir tudo com Hermione?

* * *

- Rony você está me deixando nervosa...- Hermione se afastou dele, tentando ler sua expressão.

O que ele estava querendo dizer?

- Analisando tudo que passamos até agora, Mione...eu consigo ver quantos erros eu cometi...e quantos eu posso continuar cometendo...

- Rony-

- Não, Mione...você precisa ouvir. A minha decisão já está tomada.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela.

- Eu acho que precisamos de um tempo para pensar melhor...- vendo a expressão no rosto dela, ele continuou.- Apenas para pesar as coisas e...

- Ronald, eu tenho certeza do que sinto por você e caso você-

- Eu também tenho certeza, Mione. Tomei essa decisão por que vendo como você ficou magoada...e sabendo o quanto eu já te magoei eu...

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu quero que você pense se é isso mesmo que você quer.- ele sacudiu a cabeça.- Você mesma diz que eu tenho a personalidade difícil e...

- Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é! Só ás vezes acho que- ela parecia quase desesperada.

- E é por causa dessas vezes que eu quero deixar essa opção para você. Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a assumir algo verdadeiramente comigo apenas porque somos amigos de infância e temos todas essas lembranças e...

- Rony...- ela parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos.

- É a minha vez de lutar de verdade por isso, Mione. Quero me esforçar dia após dia para fazer você feliz, mas...

O silêncio perdurou. Rony abaixou o rosto, querendo conter a tristeza de o invadir.

- Ás vezes acho que sou muito egoísta. Que você merece alguém melhor do que eu...alguém que tenha mais dinheiro, que seja gentil o tempo todo...

- Você está falando coisas absurdas, Ronald!- ela tinha uma lágrima no canto do olho.

- Apenas não posso passar por cima de tudo isso, e fingir que sou o cara perfeito para você.

- Você é quem eu escolhi.- ela tinha a voz firme agora.

Ele não queria a magoar. Mas precisava daquilo, precisava que ela pesasse com quem ela estava começando a trilhar um caminho. Será que valiam a pena todas aquelas brigas e desentendimentos? Será que ela não merecia um namorado que fosse o completamente oposto dele? Talvez alguém como Krum...?

- Rony...- ela sussurrou.

Ele se afastou dela, sentindo algo preso na garganta. Não podia chorar na frente dele.

- Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer...- ela tinha a voz embargada- Não depois de tudo que passamos para chegar até aqui...

- Eu sei...sinto muito...- ele sentiu uma lágrima silenciosa escorrer pelo rosto.- Só quero o melhor...

Ela não ficou agressiva, nem cedeu ao choro. Tentava se controlar.

- Eu te amo, Rony...- ela tentou segurar a mão dele, mas ele não queria prolongar aquele momento. Sabia que quando fosse embora no dia seguinte Hermione iria pensar sobre tudo.

Havia uma longa semana pela frente, e ele esperava terminar ela com uma certeza em mente. Se Hermione estivesse disposta a enfrentar com ele as dificuldades, então ele não temeria mais nada.

**N/A: **Outro capítulo, **obrigada** para os que ainda estão acompanhando a fic! Falando nisso, tem alguém ai? Hehe =D

Sei que o final desse capítulo pode ter deixado alguns indignados, mas aguardem a continuação!

Espero que tenham gostado dos _flashbacks_...são os mais legais de escrever depois dos do livro quatro!

Obrigada pelo apoio de todos!

Quero reviews =]


	19. Decisão

**Capítulo 19- Decisão**

**-Hermione Granger-**

Hermione fitava as brasas ainda restantes na lareira. Sentia os olhos muito inchados e uma sensação desconfortável em todo o seu corpo, como se tivesse acabado de se recuperar de uma gripe.

Vozes pareciam gritar dentro de sua cabeça. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão fora de si- parecia estar interagindo apenas com o seu interior. Ela não conseguiria explicar, por exemplo, por que permanecia na vazia e silenciosa sala comunal, enquanto todos já estavam dormindo.

Ela lembrava de ter voltado até o buraco do retrato, caminhando mais lentamente do que o necessário. Parecia não se importar com monitores vagando pelos corredores ou quebra de regras._ Ele_ ficou ao seu lado o tempo inteiro- mesmo que não tivesse mais falado nada desde que haviam saído da sala de Astronomia. Mais uma lembrança horrível que ficaria marcada naquele lugar. Parecia que aquela Torre era fadada a vivenciar situações extremas, que mudavam o futuro dos envolvidos.

Ela relembrou o sentimento horrível de vergonha que se apoderou dela ao caminhar ao lado de Rony. Mesmo que ela tentasse prolongar ao máximo aquela caminhada, ele não parecia disposto a recomeçar um diálogo. Ela segurava as lágrimas bravamente, como já fizera diversas vezes na frente dele.

Porém, ele parecia diferente. Completamente mudado. Não era mais o mesmo Ronald Weasley. _Por que_, afinal, ele havia começado com aquela conversa? Para que montar uma cena romântica perfeita, com um encontro numa sala de aula vazia, apenas para fazê-la desmoronar no instante seguinte?

Será que Rony não entendia o que tudo aquilo significava para ela? Será que ele não podia voltar atrás, dizer que entendia tudo que haviam passado e compreender que um término no relacionamento deles não traria nada de positivo?

"_- Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer...- ela tinha a voz embargada- Não depois de tudo que passamos para chegar até aqui..._

_- Eu sei...sinto muito...Só quero o melhor..."_

Hermione fechou o punho fortemente ao lembrar que Rony também tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto conversavam. Sabia que ele estava indo contra qualquer idéia lógica. Como a distância poderia ajudar o relacionamento deles? Principalmente, quando já estavam brigando por qualquer motivo idiota que aparecia na frente?

Gina e Harry pareceram não se importar muito ao verem os dois amigos entrando na sala comunal. Hermione desconfiava que ambos continuavam em sua discussão sobre a confiança de Harry no Professor Gareth.

Ela suspirou, Gina apenas havia a perguntando se ela estava bem. Respondendo que sim, e que contaria a história para ela quando os garotos não estivessem presentes. A ruiva anunciara que estava cansada e que iria dormir.

Claro, ela tinha seus problemas. Ela e Harry também estavam enfrentando algo diferente, divergências de opiniões. Mas Hermione tinha certeza de que ambos acordariam renovados no outro dia, e até a hora da despedida, quando Rony e Harry voltariam a Londres, eles já teriam voltado a ser o casal de sempre.

Harry parecia ter sentido que havia algo errado com ela. A mágoa de Hermione era tamanha, que ela desviou o olhar quando o amigo a encarou. A expressão no rosto do garoto exigia uma explicação sobre ela e Rony. Ela não queria ter de reviver tudo aquilo naquela noite. Fez o mais covarde, mas o que lhe pareceu mais certo- e evitou falar com qualquer um.

Ficou refugiada no dormitório tempo suficiente para deixar mais lágrimas caírem. Gina não se moveu em seu sono quando Hermione saiu pisando leve do dormitório horas depois, quando a luz forte da lua entrava pela janela ao lado de sua cama.

Descer aquelas escadas frias, rumo à vazia sala comunal, fez seu coração se encher de uma dor maior. Aquele lugar era cheio de recordações, e tudo que olhava lembrava Rony.

As conversas na frente da lareira... Todas as longas noites em que ficara esparramada em alguma mesa fazendo um dever que ele não conseguira terminar sozinho... Os olhares que haviam trocado depois de suas brigas- cheios de significados, que mostravam informações suficientes para os dois, mesmo que ambos não tivessem coragem de dar o próximo passo.

_Quando ela perdera tudo isso? Desde quando aquela era a melhor solução?_

Ela não sabia que horas eram, e a depressão a invadiu mais ainda ao pensar no domingo que se arrastava perante ela. O que Rony faria no dia seguinte? Agiria normalmente, conversando com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido? Contaria a Harry a conversa que haviam tido e ambos iriam embora antes do horário do almoço?

Pensar em tudo aquilo lhe causava pânico. Ela lembrou de outros momentos, em que brigada com Rony chegara a pensar que nunca passaria por algo pior.

Mas ter começado um relacionamento com ele, saber tudo que haviam vivido até então, e ter repentinamente tudo isso arrancado de si, era pior do que qualquer coisa.

Parecia ridículo lembrar dos momentos dos dois na Sala Precisa, da visita que ambos haviam feito semanas antes aos seus pais, a maneira com que Rony parecia se encaixar no mundo trouxa. Parecia hipócrita querer voltar no tempo e entender o que poderia ter sido feito para mudar o desfecho da situação.

Hermione começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, passando os braços ao redor de si, tentando espantar o frio. Apertou o roupão fortemente em seu corpo e soltou os cabelos do coque que havia feito, espalhando-os sobre seus ombros.

Horas antes ela era a namorada de Ronald Weasley, algo que sonhara desde seus primeiros anos naquela escola. E agora, graças a seus gritos e escândalos, argumentando o quanto imaturo ele era, ele estava lhe dando a _melhor_ resposta que podia e tentando mostrar o quão maduro era.

E a escolha estava na mão dela. Ele queria que ela sofresse, ela tinha certeza disso. Ele estava fazendo uma espécie de terrorismo psicológico para que ela se sentisse culpada por todas as brigas? Ou será que ela era tão desequilibrada ao ponto de sempre querer colocar a culpa nele?

Repentinamente, muitas coisas ficaram claras em sua mente. Ambos eram o problema. Rony podia ser imaturo, ciumento e ter mais de mil defeitos. Mas ela também não estava fazendo tudo o que podia para manter o relacionamento saudável.

Ela passou a mão ansiosamente pelos cabelos, deixando escapar um lamento. O que ela podia fazer? Esperar Rony acordar e pular em seus braços, implorando para que ele não terminasse o namoro?

Não era uma situação em que havia algo formal- um pedido ou algo assim. Tudo acontecera da maneira mais natural possível. Talvez os anos de ansiedade por não poderem revelar o que sentia, tivesse tornado as coisas mais _impulsivas_ do que deveriam ser.

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar ao lembrar de como o deixara ir longe demais logo no começo. Como haviam deixado o instinto e o desejo os guiarem, antes mesmo de se darem conta do que estava acontecendo.

Ela se sentiu suja, se sentiu idiota. Por que aqueles detalhes que pareciam tão lindos e românticos na história deles, agora eram motivo de raiva e indignação?

Ela não _deveria_ se sentir usada. Rony não estava manipulando a situação. Ela precisava acreditar nele, pelo menos aquela vez.

Ela começou a fazer o caminho de volta para o dormitório, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir. Era tudo tão mais simples quando o maior sofrimento dela era a saudade que sentiria enquanto ele estivesse longe durante a semana e a maior preocupação seriam os planos para onde passariam o próximo Natal.

Ela se deitou, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse aliviar as vozes insistentes que gritavam para ela o quanto aquilo era ridículo. Não precisava ser tão difícil. Ela estava complicando as coisas.

Ela não sabia dizer se havia adormecido, ou se sua mente havia pregado peças suficientes para deixá-la confusa. Com o tempo, ela pareceu se deixar vencer pelo cansaço, enquanto imagens insistentes da conversa anterior com Rony voltavam a sua mente. Então ela virava o corpo para o outro lado da cama, tentando fazer com que sumissem. Mas aquilo se repetiu pelo resto da madrugada. Quando o sol preguiçosamente se entendeu, deixando um rastro de luz sobre as cobertas de sua cama, ela puxou as cortinas ao redor de si, sentindo-se mais cansada do que nunca. Mais acordada do que nunca. Mais magoada do que nunca.

_Flashback_

Certamente aquele fora o pior Natal de sua vida. Não apenas por imaginar Harry, Rony e Gina na Toca, abrindo seus presentes e aproveitando o delicioso jantar preparado pela Sra. Weasley, mas por saber que a volta à Hogwarts seria pior do que sua partida.

Não falava com Rony há muito tempo, e mal conseguira se despedir de Harry. Certamente a frieza do retorno seria pior, e ela teria que voltar a rotina de fugir de qualquer aproximação de Lilá Brown, a não ser que desenvolvesse durante o feriado uma personalidade psicopata e um desejo insaciável pela auto-destruição.

- Querida, você pode me ajudar com a mesa?

A voz de sua mãe a fez voltar para a realidade.

- Claro- ela falou de volta, surpreendendo-se com sua voz fraca, certa de que sua mãe não escutara.

- Você está cheia de trabalhos esse feriado! Não lembro de você ter passado tanto tempo estudando- sua mãe já estava com o cabelo milimetricamente arrumado, e colocava taças e talheres na mesa animadamente.- Você tem mais alguma prova importante esse ano? Algo parecido com aqueles _Oms_ algumas coisa...?

- N.O.M´s mãe...e _não_...- ela terminou de colocar os pratos e buscou os candelabros que estavam em cima do balcão.- Não tenho nenhuma prova parecida. Só não quero me atrasar com o conteúdo.

- Como se isso fosse acontecer!- sua mãe terminou de dobrar os guardanapos e olhou para ela.- Posso não entender nem mesmo uma palavra dos seus livros da escola, mas entendo perfeitamente bem que suas notas são ótimas.

Hermione sorriu fracamente de volta. A Sra. Granger apertou levemente o ombro da filha.

- Você tem falado muito pouco, querida. Há algo errado...?

- Mãe, eu...

- Você normalmente tem muitas novidades sobre Harry e Rony...- a mãe levantou uma sobrancelha.

Hermione desviou o olhar e fingiu alinhar melhor o enfeite de centro da mesa.

- Apenas não há nada demais para contar. Eles estão ótimos...sem novidades.

Não conseguia esconder nada de sua mãe. E ela sabia que certamente não era por que a diminuição de viagens de coruja a casa haviam chamado a atenção dela. Ela sabia o que acontecia com a filha.

- Hermione-

- Ora, mas já está tudo pronto!- o pai de Hermione estava parado do lado de fora, tentando espiar para dentro da sala. A garota suspirou aliviada, podendo fugir da conversa com sua mãe.

- O restante está na cozinha.- a Sra. Granger sorriu para o marido.- E nem _pense_ em dar mais um passo com essas botas imundas.

Hermione virou de costas para os pais e foi para o seu quarto, talvez pudesse usar a desculpa de que iria escolher uma roupa para o jantar a noite.

- Onde você tem ido pescar? Estou começando a achar que os lagos viraram verdadeiros banhados...

Ela tentou ignorar a voz de sua mãe. Sabia que ela não estava verdadeiramente brava, apenas tentando impor limites no seu pai.

- Pode deixar que eu lavarei a minha roupa, querida.- a voz de seu pai era divertida.

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, escutando a risada exuberante de sua mãe.

- Há! Mas eu terei de lavar tudo de novo mesmo, então...

Ela procurou pelo seu guarda-roupa algo para vestir, enquanto tentava entender como os dias haviam repentinamente se tornado tão longos agora que não tinha notícias dos garotos.

Ela trincou os dentes ao imaginar quantas cartas Lilá estava mandando para Rony, e quanto tempo ele estava gastando para respondê-las. A raiva a tomou novamente, e ela agradeceu por não estar com sua varinha em mãos, já que sua mente encheu-se de pensamentos homicidas relacionados ao mais novo dos Weasley.

Aparentemente, aquela raiva não iria passar tão cedo.

(...)

Como ela previra, o descanso teórico do feriado de Natal não foi aproveitado como deveria, e logo ela se viu retornando para Hogwarts, tentando descobrir a nova senha para a entrada da Torre, conversando o mais animadamente que pôde com Hagrid e tentando lembrar claramente todas as regras de comportamentos que deveria ser tomadas diante de um Hipogrifo.

- Ele está ótimo, Hagrid! Fico feliz que possa cuidar dele...

Bicuço se curvou para ela, em sinal de respeito. Ela deu dois passos em direção ao animal e lhe deu leves tapinhas no pescoço cheio de penas.

- Ele está ótimo, mesmo!- Hagrid parecia deixar o bicho parecendo menor quando se postava ao lado dele. - Os garotos já voltaram?

Mais uma pessoa a quem ela deveria esconder o verdadeiro motivo de seu afastamento.

Quando encontrou os garotos e Gina, parados na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, ela reuniu toda a sua coragem e fingiu agir normalmente, citando a visita à Hagrid. Fez questão de cumprimentar apenas a amiga e Harry, sem citar o nome de Rony.

-Tiveram um bom Natal?- ela disfarçou a raiva ao ver aquele maldito cabelo ruivo e seu dono parados ali, fingido que nada acontecera nas últimas semanas.

- Sim- Rony parecia ansioso para responder a sua pergunta. Hermione manteve a postura.- Cheio de eventos, Rufus Scrim—

-Tenho uma coisa pra você, Harry- a desculpa perfeita para evitar interação qualquer com Ronald estava em seu bolso. Ela guardara o recado para o momento perfeito.- Ah, esperem... a senha! Abstinência!

- Precisamente! disse a Mulher Gorda, e moveu-se revelando a passagem.

-O que houve com ela?- perguntou Harry.

- Animação do Natal, aparentemente- disse Hermione, enquanto liderava o caminho para a sala comunal.- Ela e Violeta beberam todo o vinho naquele quadro dos monges bêbados no corredor de Feitiços. De qualquer forma...

Ela meteu a mão em seu bolso e puxou um pedaço de pergaminho contendo a letra de Dumbledore.

- Ótimo- disse Harry, desenrolando o pergaminho. -Eu tenho muita coisa para contar a ele – e para vocês. Vamos nos sentar...

Mas neste momento, ouviu-se alguém dizendo "Won-Won" e Lilá Brown veio correndo e jogou-se nos braços de Rony.

O estômago de Hermione revirou e uma luz acendeu-se dentro de sua cabeça. Deveria continuar fingido que nada acontecera.

As pessoas que estavam por perto deram risinhos. Ela as imitou, mesmo que tenha ficado com a sensação de que seus músculos faciais não queriam obedecê-la.

- Há uma mesa logo ali. Você vem...Gina?- a garota controlou a voz, agradecendo a maneira sutil com que Harry reagia quando percebia que ela não estava à vontade.

- Não, obrigada. Marquei de encontrar Dino.- a voz desapontada de Gina fez Hermione ter certeza que a garota estava querendo voltar à ativa. Ela sabia que a garota nunca desistira verdadeiramente de Harry. E considerando que para Hermione, estava muito claro que o garoto estava nutrindo algum tipo de sentimento diferente pela irmã mais nova de Rony, com certeza Gina havia percebido a diferença também. E ela sabia que a amiga não era nem um pouco lenta para decidir o que faria depois de saber que a desconfiança era verdade.

Hermione tentou não olhar para Rony, mas infelizmente sua visão periférica lhe deixava perceber que ele e Lilá estavam mais empolgados do que o habitual. Ela tinha vontade de gritar para os dois que deixassem aquilo para quando estivessem a sós. Ela não era a única que se importava em presenciar tamanha cena ridícula, era?

- Então, como foi o Natal?- Harry questionou, cauteloso.

- Ah, bom- ela controlou a voz, e tentou mirar os olhos de Harry.- Nada de especial. Como foi na casa do Won-Won?

Ela podia usar aquele tom de deboche. Harry sabia muito bem como ela estava se sentindo, considerando os olhares dele toda vez que Gina e Dino estavam juntos no mesmo ambiente que ele.

- Conto para você em um minuto- Harry continuou. -Olha, Hermione, você não poderia...

A voz calma dele quase a tirou do sério. Ela sabia que ele a forçaria a voltar a falar com Rony.

- Não, não posso- respondeu secamente- Portanto não precisa nem pedir.

- Pensei que, você sabe, com o Natal...- nenhum argumento que ele usasse serviria.

- Foi a Mulher Gorda que bebeu um galão de vinho de 500 anos, e não eu.- ela queria dar o assunto por encerrado. Harry sabia que ela não daria o braço a torcer. Ele que não insistisse. - Então, quais são as novidades importantes que você tem para me dizer?

**- Ronald Weasley- **

Ele sabia o que precisava fazer para voltar a falar com Hermione. Sabia o que era necessário para que voltassem a ser amigos, e talvez se ele não fosse tão orgulhoso conseguiriam continuar de onde tinham parado.

A proximidade de Hermione fez sua mão suar. Aquilo certamente não o estava ajudando já que ele precisava assinar seu nome para o Teste de Aparatação.

Ele tentou olhar para Hermione novamente, já que a garota continuava fingindo que ele não existia, mas quando ele tentou levantar a cabeça, duas mãos taparam seus olhos.

Algo no seu estômago despencou. Ele estava começando a odiar Lilá. Ela conseguia ser desagradável nos piores momentos, e ele não estava com paciência para aquilo.

- Adivinha quem é, Won-Won?

Ele não tinha vergonha de ter Harry assistindo a cena. Mas Hermione por outro lado...

Ele tirou as mãos da garota de seus olhos e se virou para encará-la. Pelo canto do olho viu Hermione se afastando. Ele sabia que seria assim, e cada vez pior se ele não fizesse nada para mudar a situação em que estava.

- Oi, Lilá...- ele largou aos mãos dela.- Sinto muito, estou com pressa. Preciso combinar algo com Harry...

Ele saiu quase correndo de perto da garota. Ele percebeu que a deixara completamente perdida, mas não se importou.

Quando ele alcançou Hermione e Harry, suas orelhas vermelhas o denunciavam. Ele viu Hermione arriscar um olhar e não se importou em esconder seu rosto irritado. Queria que a garota percebesse o quanto Lilá estava o tirando do sério. Porém, sem falar nada, Hermione se apressou para acompanhar Neville.

- Então, aparatação- ele continuou olhando as costas da garota. Talvez ele precisasse fazer algo mais do que apenas deixar Lilá falando sozinha, para que Hermione voltasse a perceber que ele existia.- Deve ser moleza, né?

Perto das tentativas frustradas de fazer Hermione voltar a falar com ele, aparatação _certamente_ seria moleza.

(...)

**- Hermione Granger-**

Hermione decidiu que não ficaria mais deitada. Ninguém em seu dormitório havia levantado, mas permanecer naquele lugar só estava a deixando mais ansiosa.

Ela encontrou poucas pessoas na sala comunal. Felizmente, seu humor parecia estar mais estável à medida que o sol avançava mais sobre a sala fria e quando ela avistou Harry ao pé da escada, foi quase com alívio que ela se dirigiu a ele.

- Acho que deveríamos ter continuado a dormir aqui em baixo.- ele passou a mão pelo pescoço, parecendo dolorido.- O dormitório pareceu muito menor com apenas duas pessoas a mais.

- Achei que ficariam mais confortáveis. Por que não ficaram aqui se...?

- Rony achou melhor.- Harry deu de ombros.- Usou a desculpa de que seus roncos deveriam ficar mais altos na sala comunal do que no dormitório. Mas isso me pareceu algo _muito_ idiota.

- Completamente idiota.- Hermione tentou desviar o olhar, parecendo entender o por que da idéia de Rony de querer ir para o dormitório.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione?- Harry cruzou os braços, caminhando ao lado da garota até próximo à saída do retrato.

- _Por que_ você acha que isso tem algo a ver comigo?- ela respondeu, defensivamente. Harry conseguira transformar sua quase calma em raiva novamente.

- Por que depois de tantos anos eu vi que _sempre_ quando você e Rony agem irracionalmente, sempre tem relação com alguma briga prévia. Estou errado?

Ele bloqueou a frente de Hermione, como se a garota repentinamente quisesse fugir da conversa.

- Eu estou achando que Rony quis se _refugiar _no dormitório.

- Eu concordo com você.- ela desviou o olhar e mirou a saída.- Eu estou indo tomar café da manhã. Se você não continuar bloqueando meu caminho, Harry Potter.

Ele pareceu assustado e deu passagem à garota. Quando ela achou que estaria sozinha, ouviu passos apressados atrás de si.

- E você quer que eu acredite que seu mau humor também é coincidência?

- Você está tentando me tirar do sério, não está?- ela apertou fortemente a varinha, para que Harry entendesse que ela não estava brincando.

- Hermione...

Ela continuou fugindo dele, principalmente a partir do momento em que sentiu que não conseguiria manter a compostura por mais tempo.

- Você não vai esperar Gina para o café da manhã?- Hermione sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória, tentando manter a voz calma enquanto apanhava um copo de suco.

- Hermione, você pode me explicar o que aconteceu? Você não consegue esconder tão bem assim esse seu rosto inchado.

Ela olhou para ele rapidamente, sentindo-se ofendida.

- Isso faz com que eu me sinta _muito_ melhor, Harry Potter. Obrigada.

- Achei que vocês ficariam bem depois que conversassem.

- E nós _estamos_ bem..._muito _bem por sinal.- ela tomou um gole de suco e puxou alguns pãezinhos para perto, sem entender por que estava fazendo aquilo, já que estava sem fome alguma.

- Hermione...- Harry já estava começando a ficar impaciente, e sua voz já começava a se alterar.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para ele, contendo cada sentimento que tentou pular para fora.

- Ele terminou comigo, Harry.- ela quase não conseguiu terminar a frase. Começou a passar geléia furiosamente no pãozinho que tinha em mãos.

Harry olhou ao redor como se aquilo fosse uma piada.

- Como assim...terminou?

- Terminou.- ela deu de ombros.- Pediu um tempo...quer que nos afastemos um pouco...quer alguns dias para pensar com calma...ou seja, como você quiser chamar.

- Eu não estou entendendo- Harry procurou a jarra de suco às cegas.- Foi por causa daquela briga idiota...?

- Aparentemente, diversos motivos o levaram a essa decisão.- ela bateu a faca fortemente na mesa, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar.- Mas caso você descubra como funciona a cabeça do seu amigo, por favor me avise pois eu aparentemente tenho falhado em _todas_ as minhas tentativas.

- Hermione...- Harry abaixou a voz.- Você não precisa ficar agressiva para esconder sua tristeza. Você pode conversar comigo e-

- Obrigada, Harry...mas sabe?- ela levantou da mesa, deixando os pãezinhos intocados no prato diante de si.- Talvez o Rony tenha razão em querer dar um tempo nesse relacionamento.

- Hermione, você não consegue me enganar com essa sua raiva toda. Eu sei o quanto você está magoada...

Ele parou de falar quando viu as pessoas que estavam entrando no salão. Luna e Rony conversavam e Gina ao lado dos dois, arriscou um olhar ansioso para Hermione e Harry. A garota permanecia de pé e olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro para ver quem Harry observava.

- Até mais, Harry.- ela sumiu antes que o garoto pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Ela sabia que estava sendo imensamente idiota, principalmente ao fazer aquela cena toda, passando reto por Rony, Gina e Luna, mostrando que estava verdadeiramente magoada, mas mesmo assim agindo como uma criança. Sabia que eles se perguntariam o que estava acontecendo. Talvez Rony contasse que ela estava fora de si por que ele resolvera terminar tudo.

Mas ela teve que pensar naquilo, enquanto caminhava pelos jardins, evitando qualquer lugar em que pudesse encontrar alguém. Por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito, quando Rony deixara tão claro que gostava dela?

Talvez ela estivesse exagerando e agindo como uma verdadeira cabeça-dura. Ele havia deixado a decisão na mão dela, queria que ela pensasse realmente se era aquilo que ela queria. E o que a deixava com mais raiva era que ela _sabia _o que queria, então por que ele estava colocando obstáculos onde não havia?

Odiava aquela mania de Rony. Ele sempre era a vítima na situação.

- Não desconte sua raiva no Harry.- a voz dele alcançou seus ouvidos. Ela só podia estar alucinando.- É culpa minha você estar assim, nada mais justo que-

- Eu não estava descontando minha raiva no Harry.- ela falou de costas para ele, não querendo acreditar que teria de reviver tudo aquilo de novo.- Ele estava insistindo...querendo saber o que estava acontecendo...

- E você contou a ele?- a voz de Rony estava diferente.

Hermione não falou nada. Apenas tentou controlar sua respiração.

- Eu pensei que contando para alguém...eu me desse conta de que isso é verdade... Que não foi um sonho ruim ou algo assim...

- Você sabe por que eu estou fazendo isso, não sabe Mione? Não quero que você fique zangada...fora de si ou-

- Como você quer que eu fique, Ronald?- ela se virou para ele, já sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos.- Eu não pude argumentar nada com você...e agora que o choque passou e eu quero poder consertar as coisas você-

- Hermione...apenas pense no que eu falei para você. Eu não vim até aqui para deixar você mais nervosa ainda. Não quero outra briga. E acredito que deixei claro para você tudo, ontem a noite...

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Obrigada por me dar uma boa noite de pensamentos conturbados... Você realmente me deu em o que pensar.

Rony colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos e mudou de posição, parecendo ansioso.

- Você realmente acha que eu não pesei todas essas coisas que você disse?- ela sentiu a raiva subindo novamente, e tentou controlar sua voz, já bastante tremida.- Se você acha que chegamos até aqui por _sorte, _e que eu nunca pensei realmente no que eu sentia você está sendo, como já foi muitas vezes, um completo idiota.

Ele não pareceu se importar com as ofensas. Deixou escapar um sorriso irônico.

- É exatamente por isso que eu-

- Você nem sabe o que está argumentando, Ronald!- ela jogou as mãos para o ar.- Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo!

Seu peito descia e subia tamanho era seu descontrole. Rony parecia calmo.

- Eu estou indo, Hermione...- ele desviou o olhar.- Acho que nós dois precisamos nos acalmar.

- Não haveria nada para acalmar- ela falou entredentes.- se você não estivesse _inventando_ problemas.

Ele ergueu a mão lentamente e passou pela bochecha dela.

- Até mais, Hermione.

Ele parecia tão certo daquela decisão! Hermione sentiu-se mais fora de si ainda. Havia algo naquela decisão que ela não estava entendendo.

Ela não ficou olhando ele se afastar. Não foi atrás dele na sala comunal nem o viu mais depois que ele já estava com suas coisas prontas para ir embora. Ficou sabendo depois, conversando com Gina, que ele preferira sair por Hogsmeade.

- Talvez evitando me encontrar de novo, caso quisesse sair pelo portão principal...

- O que aconteceu com vocês?

Nem Hermione sabia o que pensar. Não conseguia entender perfeitamente bem de onde estavam vindo todos aqueles problemas na cabeça de Rony. Pelo menos Harry e Gina pareciam ter esquecido qualquer desentendimento, e aproveitaram o restante do domingo juntos.

Hermione evitou ficar ao lado deles, e a despedida de Harry ela recebeu através de Gina, mais tarde naquela noite.

- Ele disse que sente muito.- a garota se sentou ao lado dela, no sofá da sala comunal.- Ele também não entende o que está acontecendo. Prometeu conversar com Rony.

- Não vai adiantar, Gina.- Hermione tentou fingir que estava concentrada no seu dever.- Seu irmão é muito cabeça-dura e provavelmente está se martirizando nesse exato momento...

- Você acha que tudo isso é insegurança dele?

- O que mais poderia ser?

Aquele dia estava sendo horrível, e Hermione tinha certeza de que a semana também seria. Ela viu as horas passarem e o dia começar a escurecer enquanto se perguntava se algum dia ela conseguiria ficar em paz com Rony.

_Flashback_

Seu coração parecia estar sendo apertado por algo dentro do seu peito. Ela sentia que suas pernas não conseguiam correr mais. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Justo quando ela não falava com ele há dias?

As lágrimas quentes que escorriam pelo seu rosto pareciam querer deixá-la mais culpada. Não haviam lhe falado o suficiente, ela nem sabia o _quão_ grave havia sido.

Quando finalmente chegou ao corredor da Ala Hospitalar, deu de cara com Harry saindo pela porta.

- Harry!- ela tentou não gritar.

O garoto pareceu assustado com sua aproximação repentina.

- Mione...está tudo bem agora...

- Como está tudo bem agora? O que aconteceu?- sua voz estava mais alta do que o necessário. Harry pareceu mais ansioso ao fitar suas lágrimas.

- Hermione, se acalme! Eu vou lhe contar o que aconteceu...mesmo que eu não entenda perfeitamente bem...

- Como assim?- ela começou a tentar espiar para dentro da sala.- Ele está ali? Harry, por favor...

- Quem contou para você?- ele parecia cauteloso quando a puxou pelos ombros para que saíssem da porta.

- Isso importa?- ela tentava parar de chorar, mas sentia que lhe faltava o ar.

- Quem...?

- Todos me cercaram, como se eu fosse uma criança...e perguntaram se eu sabia onde _você _estava...

Harry desviou o olhar.

- Felizmente _aquela garota _não estava perto de mim quando Gina me contou.- Não conseguiria pronunciar o nome de Lilá naquele momento.

-Ela disse que já estavam com ele aqui...que era para eu manter a calma...que você estava com ele...Por que todos estão agindo como se eu fosse uma garota de oito anos de idade?

- Hermione- Harry tentava manter contato visual com ela, enquanto ela controlava os tremores de seu corpo.- está tudo bem agora...nós só...bom, ficamos com medo pois...

- Pois...?

- Rony foi envenenado, Mione...ainda não sabemos como isso pode ter acontecido...ainda mais dentro da sala do Slughorn, mas...

- Envenenado?- ela dessa vez gritou.- Harry você...

- _Você precisa se acalmar_...você não fala com ele há dias...não pode deixar todas essas coisas acumuladas-

- Como você acha que eu estou me sentindo?- os olhos dela cintilaram quando ela mostrou o quanto magoada estava. Magoada com ela mesma. Parecia não se importar com mais da metade da Grifinória, que havia tentado ocultar o fato dela. Sentia-se imensamente ansiosa. Precisava vê-lo.

Gina apareceu após segundos, que lhe pareceram uma eternidade.

- Ainda não podemos entrar.- Harry disse simplesmente, tentando ser cauteloso com a garota.

Eles falaram sem parar, querendo entender o que estava acontecendo. Hermione mal conseguia responder quando questionada, e pareceu que a espera fora a mais dolorida. Aos poucos, outros Weasley juntaram-se a eles, parecendo tão ansiosos quando ela.

Quando ela entrou na sala, não se importou com os outros rostos que a observavam. Fred, Jorge, todos olhavam atentamente a garota entrando pela porta, tentando conter o choro.

Ela foi cautelosamente até Rony, ainda assustada com a imagem diante de si. Ele parecia sem cor, imóvel demais naquela cama.

- Rony...- sabia que ele não poderia ouvi-la, sabia que _nada_ do que ela fizesse naquele momento faria ele esquecer a frieza com que o estava tratando nos últimos dias. Repentinamente, pareceu uma idiotice agir como uma criança perante ele e Lilá. Ela deveria ter feito algo diferente, ter sido direta com ele para que ele tomasse uma decisão.

Tudo aquilo parecia insignificante enquanto ela se aproximava dele.

Seus olhos se demoraram em seu cabelo ruivo despenteado, depois miraram sua boca entreaberta.

Ela segurou o choro. Lentamente, deixou sua mão direita pousar sobre a dele, sentindo um arrepio ao fazer isso: ele estava gelado.

Ela queria que ele pudesse sentir que ela estava ali. Ele fez um breve movimento com os olhos, como se quisesse abri-los. Ela sentiu algo se mexer dentro dela. Será que ele podia perceber que ela estava diante dele, disposta a passar por cima de todas as brigas?

Ela acariciou a mão dele delicadamente, enquanto em pensamento ela tentava formular uma maneira de impedir Lilá de chegar perto dele novamente. Pois ela não sairia do lado daquela cama, nem que precisasse comprar uma briga com a colega.

(...)

- Não era assim que imaginávamos dar nosso presente- disse Jorge, derrubando um presente embrulhado grande no gabinete de lado da cama do Rony e sentando ao lado de Gina.

-Sim, quando nós imaginamos a cena, ele estava consciente- disse Fred.

Hermione não prestou atenção à conversa. Observava Rony respirar calmamente, completamente alheio ao fato de todas aquelas pessoas estarem preocupadas com ele, sentadas ao seu redor. Os outros continuavam conversando, e Hermione tentou fixar sua concentração na história de Harry.

-... e então eu enfiei o bezoar garganta abaixo... o que melhorou um pouco sua respiração. Slughorn correu para pedir ajuda, McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey foram buscá-lo, e elas trouxeram Rony para cá. Elas

acreditam que ele ficará bem. Madame Pomfrey diz que ele terá que ficar aqui uma semana ou mais.

-Nossa, sorte que você pensou no bezoar- disse Jorge em voz baixa. Hermione nem gostaria de pensar no que teria acontecido caso Harry não tivesse tido aquela rapidez de raciocínio.

-Sorte que tinha um na sala- disse Harry.

Hermione ouvia um zumbido permanente em seu ouvido. Repentinamente, algo mudou na cena e ela passou a observar Rony mais atentamente. Ele parecia mais ativo, e murmurava enquanto dormia. Ela gostaria que ele pudesse acordar...e torceu para que aquilo fosse um sinal de que ele estava melhor.

- Então o veneno estava na bebida?- Fred continuava a conversa.

- Sim- Harry respondeu.

As pessoas presentes começaram a entrar em uma discussão sobre quem havia envenenado. Chegaram a levantar a hipótese da culpa ser de Slughorn, até que Gina começou a fazê-los voltarem a real. Alguém mandara a garrafa previamente envenenada para Slughorn.

- Então o envenenador não conhecia Slughorn muito bem- ela resolveu se pronunciar, já que as pessoas começavam a se exaltar. Se a garrafa envenenada era um presente ou não, ela não sabia.- Qualquer um que conhecesse Slughorn saberia que existia uma boa chance dele manter algo que lhe interessasse para ele mesmo.

Sua voz lhe pareceu estranha, porém todos pararam para ouvi-la. Hermione sentiu que seu rosto poderia corar, já que ela não falava há horas, mas descobriu que sua preocupação era suficiente para impedir um sentimento idiota como aquele de aflorar.

-Err...mi...o...nee.- a voz pareceu lenta, quase como se alcançasse seu corpo lentamente apenas para que ela sentisse aquele calor subindo da ponta de seus pés até os últimos fios de cabelo.

Ela sentiu algo estranho dentro dela. O restante das pessoas pareceu não perceber a tentativa de comunicação de Rony. Ele estava chamando por ela? Ou estava apenas murmurando algo sem sentido e ela estava imaginando coisas?

Quando ele começou a roncar, todos parecerem se tranqüilizar de que não era nada. A porta repentinamente se abriu, tirando todos de seus pensamentos. Hagrid chegara, varrendo para longe a desconfiança de Hermione de que Rony tentara chamá-la.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Aquela sensação era horrível. Ele não sentia seus braços, nem pernas. Absolutamente nada. E algo fazia barulho...muito barulho.

Porém, aquelas vozes pareciam tão longe. Era Harry falando? E Fred?

Onde ele estava?

Repentinamente, seu corpo inteiro pareceu doer. Estava deitado...isso tinha certeza. Aquela posição estava começando a doer.

Imagens coloridas formavam-se em sua mente. Aquilo era real? Ou estava delirando? Mal saberia responder quem era se questionado.

- Você ainda está aí?- Hermione surgiu diante dele, os braços cruzados diante do corpo. Pelo menos, ela estava falando com ele novamente.- O que você está esperando?

Ela olhou para os pés dele. Ele prontamente olhou para baixo, querendo entender o que ela observava. Ele estava na beira de um penhasco. Quando havia deixado Hogwarts?

- Hermione..- mas sua voz saiu tão fraca, que ele teve certeza de que ela não poderia escutá-lo.

- Qual é o problema com você?- a voz agora era diferente, mais aguda e perturbadora. Ele sentiu uma sensação incômoda. Ela _não_...- São apenas alguns metros até o chão.

Ele observou Lilá parada onde antes estava Hermione. Ela sumiu, e Hermione apareceu novamente.

- Você não tem coragem...

Ele olhou novamente a altura. Não conseguia enxergar o chão. A voz era de Lilá novamente.

- Pule, Rony!- ela parecia animada com a idéia.

- Cale a boca!- ele gritou com Lilá, que pareceu muito magoada com sua agressividade.

Por que ele não conseguia se mover?

Quando ele olhou para o lado, Hermione estava se afastando dele, sua cabeça fazendo sinal de negação. Para onde ela estava indo? Por que ficara zangada? _Por que, _afinal, as duas estavam querendo que ele pulasse?

O chão nos seus pés começou a tremer. Ele sabia que cairia se permanecesse ali. Mas não conseguia se mexer!

- Slughorn...chance...ele mesmo.- era a voz de Hermione. Ele tinha certeza! Mas não fazia sentido! Eram apenas palavras soltas...e ela parecia estar falando de algum lugar muito distante. Será que ela não via que ele estava quase despencando daquele lugar?

- Hermione!- ele tentou gritar o mais alto que pôde, mas quando pensou que escutaria seu grito, não pareceu mais que um lamento. Ela certamente não o escutaria. Ele teve a sensação de que estava caindo... felizmente, a dor do tombo nunca veio.

(...)

Aquele lugar parecia claro demais. Aberto demais... e que luz era aquela?

Finalmente estava se dando conta de onde estava...permanecia em Hogwarts...mas...ele não acabara de _cair_ de algum lugar? Não conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente bem, e sua cabeça doía muito.

Com o passar das horas ele começou a lembrar de tudo. Escutou a voz de Harry e forçou seus olhos pesados a se abrirem.

Foi bom poder voltar à realidade. Seu corpo inteiro parecia querer reaprender a se coordenar, mas Harry o tranqüilizava. Ele lhe explicou com calma tudo que acontecera, e teve que repetir mais do que uma vez. Parecia surreal...

Conforme os dias passavam, ele esperava uma visita diferente. Não que a presença de Harry o incomodasse, mas Hermione não estava preocupada com ele? Será que havia vindo visitá-lo enquanto ele dormia? Aquilo estava o deixando ansioso.

Quando escutou uma voz feminina na porta da enfermaria já ensaiava o sorriso. Infelizmente a voz ficou clara, e não era Hermione que vinha para que pudessem finalmente conversar e deixar os desentendimentos de lado. Era Lilá.

Ele prontamente fechou os olhos e tentou ficar o mais imóvel possível. Não queria ter de agüentá-la. Não queria nem ao menos olhar para seu rosto.

- Ah, ele está dormindo...- a voz da enfermeira parecia irônica. Será que ela percebia que ele estava fingindo?

- Hum...eu voltou mais tarde então...- ele sentiu Lilá se aproximar lentamente dele e pousar uma mão sobre a dele.

Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de _deja vu _estranha...será que ela fizera aquilo antes?

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Won Won...- a voz dela era chorosa. Ele sentiu um beijo leve em sua testa, molhado pelas lágrimas. Teve que resistir à tentação de limpá-lo assim que ela se afastou, mas apenas abriu os olhos quando teve certeza de que ela estava longe.

- Dormiu bem, não foi?- Madame Pomfrey o olhou divertidamente.

Ele sorriu torto para ela. Felizmente, conforme as visitas de Lilá se repetiram e ele continuou fingindo que estava desacordado, a enfermeira acobertou suas mentiras. E ele poderia, com sorte, em alguns dias levantar daquela cama e voltar à rotina, torcendo para que alguém pudesse ajudá-lo com alguma idéia de _como-terminar-um-pseudo-namoro_. Antes que ficasse pior.

(...)

- Então, o quanto McLaggen está preparado?- ele perguntou nervosamente para Harry, fingindo esquecer que já tinha feito duas vezes a mesma pergunta.

-Eu já lhe falei- disse Harry pacientemente- ele poderia ser o melhor do mundo e eu não o manteria. Ele continua tentando dizer para todo o mundo o que fazer, ele pensa que pode jogar melhor em qualquer posição que todos nós. Eu não vejo a hora de me livrar dele. E falando em evitar pessoas...- ele sabia que aquilo logo se tornaria tópico.- você vai parar de fingir estar dormindo quando a Lilá vier visitá-lo? Ela está me deixando louco com isso.

-Ah- ele tentou esconder o quanto envergonhado ficara.- Sim. Certo.

- Se você não quiser mais ficar com ela, apenas lhe fale- Harry disse simplesmente.

- Sim... bem... não é fácil, né?- disse Rony. Ele ficou observando a vassoura nos ombros de Harry. Adoraria poder pelo menos assistir ao jogo.- Hermione virá me ver antes da partida?

Ele tentou soar casual, e Harry tentou disfarçar.

- Não, ela já foi para o jogo com Gina.

-Ah- ele sentiu o mau humor voltando.- Certo. Bem, sorte. Espero que você acabe com McLag - eu quero dizer, Smith.

- Eu tentarei- disse Harry, mudando a vassoura de posição no ombro.

**- Hermione Granger-**

Ela achou que aquele jogo não poderia ser realmente interessante. Sua mente permanecera na enfermaria, querendo saber como Rony estava.

- Eu não sei por que você ainda insiste para que eu venha!- Lilá Brown parecia fora de si. Nem havia notado a presença de Gina e Hermione, na arquibancada de trás.

- O que você queria? Ficar fechada na sala comunal?- Parvati sentou-se ao lado da amiga, parecendo irritada.

Gina olhou ansiosa para Hermione. Hermione fez sinal para que ela permanecesse em silêncio, e instintivamente curvou seu corpo para trás, tentando se esconder dentro do próprio casaco caso uma das duas olhasse para trás.  
Apenas da distância, ela conseguia escutar perfeitamente bem o que conversavam. Se Lilá estava zangada por alguma razão, ela adoraria saber.

Gina parecia se divertir com a situação, mas ao mesmo tempo permaneceu fiel à amiga, ficando tão imóvel e silenciosa como ela.

- ...sempre dormindo toda vez que eu vou lá...você acha que eu não tenho que escutar o suficiente...?- Lilá tentava sussurrar para Parvati, mas sem sucesso.

- Olhe, talvez...

- Ah, não me faça rir!- Lilá controlava-se para não gritar.- Todos estão agindo como se eu não fosse _nada_ dele!

- Mas...

- Eu sei exatamente o que isso quer dizer. Desconfiei desde o começo.

- Lilá...- Parvati olhou para os lados. Hermione se encolheu, mas ela não olhou para trás.

- É óbvio que Hermione Granger está escondendo algo. Tenho certeza que existe alguma coisa entre eles...

Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem violentamente. Gina virou o rosto para a amiga, rindo silenciosamente de sua expressão.

- Mas ele está com _você_!

- Algo não se encaixa nessa história!

As duas decidiram parar de falar. A narração do jogo começava, mas Hermione não escutava mais nada. Seu corpo inteiro estava atordoado, sua cabeça dava voltas. O que fazia Lilá ter tanta certeza de que havia algo entre ela e Rony? E principalmente...o garoto estava realmente a evitando, fingindo estar dormindo quando ela o visitava?

Repentinamente ela se sentiu mais ansiosa para a saída de Rony da enfermaria.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Tudo estava aos poucos se ajeitando. Ele podia sentir quase uma euforia por ter sido envenenado, já que Hermione parecia ter esquecido qualquer tipo de discussão que haviam tido antes disso.

Ele havia tentado disfarçar em diversos momentos que estava a olhando insistentemente. Havia algo diferente no rosto da garota, e ele novamente pode aproveitar aqueles raros momentos em que ela olhava de volta e rapidamente desviava o olhar, corando e escondendo o rosto por detrás de qualquer livro que tivesse em mãos.

Hermione estava novamente ao lado deles sempre. Seja trazendo notícias sobre a briga de Dino e Gina, ou simplesmente os acompanhando para a próxima aula como haviam feito durante aqueles longos anos.

Porém, havia ainda o pior problema que ele deveria enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde: Lilá.

Estava claro para ele que não seria fácil. A garota já era suficientemente escandalosa quando estava feliz. Ele não gostava de pensar no que aconteceria quando terminasse com ela.

Hermione lhe olhava quase como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia. Alguns sorrisos irônicos lhe davam a entender que a garota estava o desafiando: ou ele terminava com Lilá ou o comportamento agressivo voltaria. Mas aquilo não aconteceu, e ela estava ao lado dele como sempre, ele tagarelando qualquer coisa sobre criar um maior afeto por Luna, quando o destino pregou uma peça. E daquelas.

-...eu sei que ela é pirada, mas é de um jeito- ele parou de falar repentinamente. Lilá Brown estava ao pé da escadaria de mármore, parecendo atordoada.- Oi- foi apenas o que ele conseguiu falar, nervosamente.

Ainda não havia a encontrado. Estava evitando esse momento. Sabia que ela jogaria na sua cara que ele não havia a procurado. Ela podia ser tão previsível ás vezes.

- Por que você não me disse que tinha saindo hoje? E por que ela estava com você?

Quando ele olhou para o lado, querendo ver a reação de Harry e principalmente de Hermione, viu que eles não estavam mais ali. Perdera até mesmo a sua segurança de que Lilá não tentaria amaldiçoá-lo.

- Er...eu-

- Mas Hermione Granger, por outro lado, já estava sabendo da novidade, não é? Talvez ela tenha descoberto que você estava saindo há dias atrás, em uma das visitas a enfermaria...?- Lilá parecia fora de si.

Rony se aproximou dela para que ela parasse de gritar.

- Lilá-

- Não venha com desculpas!- ela ergueu a mão para que ele não se aproximasse mais.- _Eu _sou sua namorada, eu tinha o direito de saber que você estava-

- Eu já ia procurar você, tá legal? Eu só estava...

- Dando uma voltinha com seus amigos.

Ela não parecia querer ceder. Ele segurou a mão dela, contra a sua vontade. Precisava fazer qualquer coisa para que ela parasse de gritar.

Lilá pareceu se acalmar por segundos, mirando as mãos entrelaçadas.

Rony segurava ela mais a frente, como se quisesse dizer algo.

- Lilá...eu não queria magoar você...eu...

- Eu não sou tão difícil assim de agradar, sou?- ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.- Eu só estou pedindo um pouquinho de atenção do meu namorado que quase _morreu_ envenenado.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, e desculpe se eu-

Mas ela não o deixava falar. Sua carência excessiva se manifestava nos momentos mais idiotas e quando Rony achou que ela colocaria um ponto final no relacionamento deles, ela pareceu cair em si. Suspirou longamente.

- Não quero ser aquele tipo de garota irracional que tem ciúme da própria sombra...

- Lilá, Hermione e Harry são-

- Seus amigos, eu sei. Só que eu- ela se aproximou dele.- fiquei realmente angustiada ao encontrar você sempre dormindo naquela cama da enfermaria.

As orelhas de Rony estavam muito vermelhas. Onde aquilo iria parar? Em apenas dez minutos Lilá já estava colada nele, havia lhe dado um beijo estalado na bochecha, mesmo não parecendo nada sincera.

Ele não sabia explicar como, mas tinha a nítida impressão de que ela estava fazendo aquilo por algum motivo. Parecia que a confiança havia quebrado, ela parecia olhar para todos ao redor e mencionara pelo menos mais sete vezes o nome de Hermione. Queria saber se ela havia o visitado quando ele estava acordado, por que eles repentinamente tinham voltado a se falar, e se ele alguma vez tivera alguma coisa com ela.

- Eu já lhe falei, somos amigos!

- Você é muito inocente Rony.

Ela pareceu se dar por vencida de que Hermione era uma daquelas garotas que faria qualquer coisa para namorar um jogador de Quadribol famoso, e em poucos instantes estava defendendo Rony, como se ele alguma vez tivesse sido assediado pela garota.

Porém, ela estava mais calada, menos empolgada e mais nervosa. Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa, e Rony adoraria aproveitar a desculpa para terminar com ela. Onde estava sua coragem para fazer aquilo?

(...)

Hermione olhava o trabalho dele atentamente. Eram tantos erros que a garota rolou os olhos quando viu que tinha sua atenção.

-Qual tipo de pena você está usando?- ela encarou Rony.

O garoto demorou alguns segundos a mais para responder. Havia se demorado observando como ele deveria aproveitar mais os momentos que os olhos castanhos dela estavam presos nos dele.

-Uma das penas de checar-soletragem do Fred e do Jorge, mas eu acho que o feitiço deve estar falhando.

Foi difícil articular as palavras. Ele não sabia se era aquele calor que a proximidade de Hermione trazia, ou o cansaço por estar em cima daquele trabalho há muito tempo, mas parecia tão absurdo não ter colocado um ponto final com Lilá quando tivera oportunidade.

- Sim, deve mesmo- a garota respondeu, apontando para o título da redação- porque fomos perguntados como nós lidaríamos com dementadores, e não "bombas de bosta", e não me lembro de você ter

mudado seu nome para Roonil Wazlib, também.

O tom de voz dela era divertido. Ele finalmente conseguiu concentração suficiente para voltar ao trabalho.

-Ah não!- olhou horrorizado para o pergaminho.- Não diga que eu terei de reescrever tudo isso de novo!

- Tudo bem, a gente pode consertar- disse Hermione, puxando a redação para perto dela e pegando sua varinha.

Ele sentiu algo se remexendo dentro de seu estômago. Ele não merecia toda aquela atenção dele. Ele passara os últimos meses beijando Lilá demoradamente para quem quisesse ver, e ela mostrara claramente sua mágoa com isso.

- Eu te amo, Hermione!- disse, sentindo-se atordoado, afundando em sua cadeira. Piscou seus olhos pesadamente, sorrindo ao observar a reação de Hermione.

Ela estava corada, exatamente daquele jeito que ficava quando ele lhe dirigia um olhar silencioso. Sabia que quando a encarava daquele jeito a deixava confusa, mas gostou do efeito do vermelho no rosto dela.

- Não deixe Lilá escutar você dizer isso.

- Não deixarei- ele tapou a boca com as mãos, brincalhão. - Ou talvez eu deixe, assim ela termina comigo.

Ele percebeu um sorriso contido no rosto de Hermione. Estavam recomeçando aquele tipo de brincadeira em que deixavam tudo muito claro.

- Porque você não termina com ela já que não quer mais ficar com ela? – Harry ainda estava ali? Estava, e aparentemente querendo entrar na conversa.

- Você nunca teve de dar um fora em alguém, não é? – ele respondeu para o amigo.- Você e Cho apenas...

- Nos distanciamos de alguma maneira, sim- disse Harry.

- Gostaria que isso acontecesse com a Lilá e eu.

Harry ainda o observava, mas ele virou o olhar em direção a Hermione. A garota estava silenciosamente batendo com a varinha nas palavras escritas incorretamente na redação dele. Ele sabia que o amigo ainda estava o observando, mas ele mesmo resolvera deixar para trás qualquer tipo de fingimento.

- Mas quanto mais eu dou a entender que quero terminar, mais ela me abraça. É como estar saindo com a lula gigante.

Ele recordou da maneira com que ela se acalmara e tentara colocar Hermione como vilã. Ela parecia gostar do desafio de ter uma concorrente, e fazia questão de mostrar para todos que ela estava com Rony.

- Aqui - disse Hermione, mais ou menos vinte minutos mais tarde, devolvendo a redação para ele.

- Muitíssimo obrigado- disse Rony.- Posso pegar sua pena emprestada pra escrever a conclusão?

Ele precisava de um plano para deixar claro para Lilá o que ele queria. Não poderia mais continuar sendo visto em público com ela quando na verdade queria...Ele cortou o pensamento. Seus sonhos pareciam voltar com força e ele não queria pensar naquilo com Hermione tão próxima ele. Poderia acabar falando alguma besteira.

Primeiro, ele resolveria o problema que tinha em mãos. E depois, ele pensaria em correr atrás daquilo que ele realmente queria.

(...)

- Sim- Harry respondia à pergunta, segurando a Capa de Invisibilidade.-Eu sinto como se fosse o lugar certo para ir hoje à noite, você sabe o que eu quero dizer?

Ele devia estar ficando louco. Ele não poderia desperdiçar a poção da sorte indo com Hagrid enterrar aquela maldita aranha gigante.

- Não- ele e Hermione falaram juntos, ambos olhando claramente alarmados agora.

- Isto é Felix Felicis, certo? - perguntou Hermione ansiosa, levando a

garrafa à luz.- Você não pegou outra pequena garrafa cheio de - eu não sei - Essência de Loucura?- Rony sugeriu, quando Harry balançou a capa por cima de seus ombros. O garoto apenas riu em resposta ambos olharam o amigo ainda mais alarmados.

- Confiem em mim- Harry continuou.- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo... ou pelo menos a Felix sabe.

Ele já estava na porta, e puxou a capa da invisibilidade por cima da cabeça, descendo os degraus antes que eles pudessem falar qualquer coisa.

Rony correu rapidamente tentando alcançá-lo, Hermione logo atrás.

Aos pés da escada, Harry deslizou pela porta aberta.

- O que você estava fazendo lá em cima com ela?- a voz de Lilá chegou aos seus ouvidos como uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Ele não sabia se ria, se corria dali ou se puxava Harry para que ele voltasse e explicasse tudo. Mas o que ele estava pensando? Essa não era a oportunidade que ele esperava?

- Ahn, er...eu...

Hermione passou por Lilá, as costas curvadas e o rosto incrivelmente corado. Ela parecia não ter idéia melhor para ajudar Rony, ou simplesmente queria que aquilo terminasse em briga.

- Bem...e então?- Lilá parecia furiosa. Estava ao ponto de voar para cima dele.

Hermione encarou Rony quando passou por Lilá, levantou a sobrancelha de um jeito divertido, um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Rony olhou para a garota de boca aberta. Lilá virou-se para trás em um segundo, querendo saber para onde Rony olhava. Mas Hermione foi mais rápida, e sumiu do campo de visão da garota como se tivesse desaparatado.

Lilá se virou para ele.

- Preocupado em saber para onde ela está indo?

A ironia na voz de Lilá parecia pior quando misturada com a mágoa, e considerando o fato de ela estar fora de si.

- Lilá, eu...

- Eu achei que havia deixado claro para você como me sentia. E você jurou para mim que não havia nada-

- Lilá!- ele quase gritou, mas teve de admitir que não estava fazendo o máximo que podia para evitar aquilo.

- Você está me fazendo de idiota há muito tempo, não está?- Lilá colocou as mãos na cintura.

Rony inclinou o corpo para trás, defensivamente, sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Mas eu tenho uma novidade para você, Rony. Eu não vou ficar no meio do que _quer que seja_ que você e essa...essa _garota_ tenham...

Ela jogou as mãos para o alto, querendo fazer uma cena dramática.

- Ah, espera só um momento...eu quase ia me esquecendo! Você não tem _nada_ com ela, não é?

- Lilá, você quer me escutar? Nós estávamos...- mas ele não fazia questão de falar muito.

- Por favor, _poupe-me_ dos detalhes! O que vocês fizeram ou deixaram de fazer lá em cima _não_ é _mais_ da minha conta.- ela suspirou, as lágrimas manchando seu rosto e seu cabelo incrivelmente despenteado dando um ar completamente insano à situação.- Acabou, Rony. Eu não posso aceitar que você _e ela_...

Ela irrompeu em um choro sem fim, parecia que teria uma parada respiratória a qualquer momento. Nada do que ele falasse ou fizesse adiantaria, e ele não fazia questão de explicar nada para ela. Não contaria que Harry estava invisível, e nem fazia questão que ela pensasse que não havia nada entre ele e Hermione. A partir daquele momento ele estava _livre_, e não precisava mais ficar ao lado dela.

Sentindo suas orelhas muito quentes e sabendo que deveria estar com o rosto todo na cor de seus cabelos, ele passou por Lilá. A garota permaneceu na escada, chorando muito, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Ele não olhou para trás para ver quem estava a levando para o dormitório. Saiu pelo buraco do retrato pensando em dar uma volta para tirar a tensão que havia ficado. Agora não havia mais com que se preocupar.

- Você sobreviveu ao ataque!- a voz dela o fez congelar. O que ela estava fazendo parada ali fora da passagem do retrato? Esperando para terminar os gritos de Lilá.

Hermione tinha um sorriso mais aberto no rosto agora, e parecia não se importar em lançar ironias para cima dele, enquanto ninguém assistia.

- Eu não ficaria tão alegre se fosse você. Ela ainda pode tentar algum tipo de vingança...

- Ora, eu não tive _nada_ ver com isso.- ela estava encostada na parede de pedra, os braços para trás.

Ela saiu da posição em que estava e passou por ele, caminhando muito reta.

Rony resistiu ao impulso de segurá-la pelo braço. Queria que ela ficasse ali, e que pudessem continuar de onde tinham parado.

- Você poderia ao menos ter sido mais corajoso e terminado com ela de uma maneira mais _calma_.- ela arriscou um último olhar para ele.- As pessoas tem sentimento, sabe.

Ela acelerou o passo e saiu do seu alcance de visão. O que ela queria dizer? Ela não se importava realmente que ele havia terminado com Lilá, não é? Então por que a cena toda?

(...)

- Uau!- Rony disse, quando Harry finalmente terminou de contar tudo. Ele estava movendo sua mão muito vagamente na direção do teto sem prestar a mínima atenção com o que estava fazendo. - Uau! Você junto de Dumbledore ...e tentar e destruir ... uau!

Seu humor havia melhorado muito, e ele nunca escutara Harry de uma maneira mais atenta. Tudo parecia mais simples agora.

- Rony, você está fazendo nevar.- Hermione disse pacientemente, segurando o seu pulso e afastando o do teto no qual, antes vazio, grandes flocos brancos estavam começando a cair.

Ele realmente não reparara que estava causando algum efeito com a sua varinha. Ele olhou para o pulso que Hermione segurava, atordoado.

Hermione desviou o olhar dele e mirou outra mesa, ele acompanhou o olhar. Lilá fuzilava Hermione com os olhos, sentada numa mesa vizinha. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos, e Hermione imediatamente soltou o braço de Rony.

- Ah , sim!- ele disse, olhando para baixo observando a neve sobre eles. Desculpe... ehrr...olhem como estamos com uma caspa terrível agora ...

Ele sabia que poderia tornar a situação pior. Lilá continuava os olhando e ele, despreocupadamente tirou um pouco da neve falsificada dos ombros de Hermione. Lilá explodiu em lágrimas. Não era exatamente aquilo que ele pretendia. Olhou para Lilá tentando mostrar para ela que não era sua intenção magoá-la daquele jeito, mas a garota continuava virou de costas para ela.

- Nós brigamos- ele disse para Harry, quase sem mexer os lábios- Na última noite, quando ela me viu sair do dormitório com Hermione. Logicamente ela não pode te ver, assim pensou que apenas nós dois estávamos saindo.

-Ah!- disse Harry.- Bem...pelo menos você não teve que terminar, não é?

-Não- admitiu Rony.- Foi ruim enquanto ela estava gritando, mas ao menos eu não tive que terminar.

-Covarde!-a voz de Hermione o surpreendeu, mas parecia que ela desfrutava de uma piadinha particular, pois ainda esboçava um sorriso.- Bem, hoje não foi uma boa noite para romances. Gina e Dino também terminaram, Harry.

Ótimo jeito de desviar o assunto. Ele olhou com o canto de olho para Hermione mais algumas vezes, analisando a melhora de seu humor, assim como o dele, com o passar do tempo.

(...)

Eles deveriam fazer o que Harry havia falado. A mão trêmula de Rony segurava a Felix Felicis restante. Hermione olhou atentamente para sua mão.

- É isso, então?- ele olhou para ela, como que pedindo ajuda.

Hermione fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele queria poder falar mais algumas coisas para ela, poder expressar seu medo de que algo desse errado. Mas Neville mexia-se sem parar ao lado deles, e Gina já estava se aproximando do grupo.

- Vamos, Luna estará esperando na escadaria.

Ele observou o rosto da irmã. Ela parecia muito ansiosa, ele poderia até arriscar dizer que ela havia chorado. Mas ele a conhecia muito bem e sabia a garra que ela tinha. E ele, sendo um Weasley, deveria ter também.

- Vamos, então.

Eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato. Hermione não se distanciou nenhum centímetro dele, seus braços se tocando enquanto caminhavam rapidamente. Ele queria poder segurar sua mão sem que ninguém visse, passar algum tipo de mensagem silenciosa para ela. Queria que ela soubesse o quanto preocupado ele ficaria, agora que iriam se separar.

O caminho foi mais curto do que ele imaginava, e logo não havia mais tempo e ele deveria ir com Gina e Neville para a sala precisa. Luna postou-se ao lado de Hermione assim que a alcançaram.

Rony sentiu um aperto forte no peito. Silenciosamente, passou o frasco da poção para a mão de Gina. A garota fez sinal para que todos se aproximassem.

Eles dividiram o que restara da poção. Rony tomou sua parte sentindo-se mais nervoso do que nunca. Aos poucos, conforme observava os outros tomarem sua parte, foi invadido por uma sensação maravilhosa. Tudo daria certo, eles fariam com que tudo terminasse bem.

- Não podemos nos demorar!- Gina olhou para Luna, e começou a lhe passar algumas instruções.

Parecia que o grupo entendia a necessidade de Rony de falar algo a sós com Hermione antes de tudo.

- Vocês vão ficar bem sozinhas, não vão? Você e Luna?- ele se aproximou da garota, vendo a surpresa dela. Não importava. A poção da sorte parecia estar circulando forte em suas veias agora. Ele sabia que precisavam daquele momento.

- Não se preocupe. Luna é ótima.

- E você também, é. Sei que vai dar tudo certo.

Ele viu Hermione ensaiar um sorriso, talvez dividida entre querer aproveitar o raro elogio dele e ser tomada pela ansiedade que a situação exigia.

- Tomem cuidado.- Rony queria segurar o braço dela para que Hermione entendesse o quanto aquilo estava arruinando ele. Se ele pudesse escolher, estaria ao lado dela. O máximo que ele conseguiu, foi passar a ponta dos dedos delicadamente logo acima do cotovelo dela.

Hermione permaneceu encarando os olhos dele, não se importando com a tentativa frustrada de Rony demonstrar seu afeto. Ela corajosamente, segurou sua mão e lhe deu um breve aperto. A proximidade que estavam agora não exigia mais nada, e ele sentiu a respiração dela alcançar seu rosto enquanto ela se despedida.

- Vocês também. Boa sorte.

A separação não foi tão dolorida depois daquilo. Ele queria que tivesse havido um abraço ou que ele tivesse expressado sua preocupação. Mas ele sabia que ambos haviam se entendido naqueles breves minutos. Ele observou Luna e Hermione correndo na direção das masmorras e seu estômago contraiu mais uma vez.

Infelizmente, a próxima vez em que poderiam ficar efetivamente perto a tragédia do momento impedia a euforia que Rony pensou que se apoderaria dele quando a tivesse em seus braços.

Mas foi durante aquele momento, enquanto choravam pela morte de Dumbledore, que mesmo envolto por uma sensação de que não havia mais segurança nem respostas suficientes, que Rony teve certeza de que ficando ao lado dela tudo estaria bem.

Ele não esperava que Hermione se aproximasse dele naquele momento, ele podia ver sua tristeza estampada, por mais que ela tentasse segurar as lágrimas. Ele arriscou uma ou duas vezes aproximar a mão da dela, mas aparentemente apenas Hermione tinha coragem para fazer qualquer coisa como aquela.

Ele sentia o pânico se arrastando em sua direção. Sabia o quanto Harry também deveria estar confuso. Dumbledore era o porto-seguro de todos que confiavam na derrota de Voldemort. E agora...parecia que nem o dia que terminava diante deles poderia fazer com que a idéia fosse real. Parecia mentira. Ele arriscou olhar para Harry e Gina sentados próximos a eles, e ambos conversavam agora. Ele não iria interromper. Apenas adoraria saber o que havia de tão importante para conversar em um momento como aquele. Algumas pessoas já se levantavam de seus lugares, as conversas ficavam mais altas.

Ele sentiu um peso sobre seu ombro. Seu estômago despencou. Ele escutou durante longos segundos o choro de Hermione. Ela não tentou esconder dele.

Ela se mexeu mais para perto dele, causando arrepios em seu corpo. Precisava estar ao lado dela naquele momento, precisava mostrar o quanto gostaria de poder tirar sua tristeza.

Ele simplesmente passou os dois braços ao redor dela e sem pensar duas vezes, a apertou fortemente de encontro a si. Ela chorou mais ainda e afundou a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele se virou completamente em direção a ela. Sussurrando algumas palavras para que ela se acalmasse. Ele sentiu as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos. Ver o sofrimento de Hermione, era pior do que sentir o seu próprio.

- Mione...- ele sussurrou.

Ela pareceu entender aquilo como uma forma de apoio. Ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas, mas permaneceu abraçada com ele. O calor do corpo dela era reconfortante, e ele sabia que poderia ficar para sempre daquele jeito.

- Não consigo acreditar...- ela sussurrou, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras.

- Eu sei...- ele levantou a mão nervosamente, e pousou nos cabelos macios da garota.- Vai ficar tudo bem...

Ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos de Hermione, adorando a sensação de tê-la tão próxima. Por mais triste que fosse o momento, havia os aproximado como jamais haviam estado. Ele continuou deixando as lágrimas caírem, mas não queria que ela visse. Hermione o abraçou mais fortemente e ele suspirou, sabendo que o que iriam enfrentar pela frente não seria fácil.

Mas estando um ao lado do outro, certamente teriam força para continuar.

(...)

**- Hermione Granger- **

Os dias passaram lentamente, parecendo não se importar com o sofrimento de Hermione. Assistir as aulas, ler todos os assuntos necessários e entregar o dever de casa em dia estava parecendo mais uma obrigação do que qualquer outra coisa.

Se não estivesse em Hogwarts, poderia estar falando com Rony naquele exato momento. Faria as coisas darem certo.

Ela finalmente entendeu que precisava mesmo ficar sozinha para se acalmar. Conforme o pânico sumiu e ela se acostumou com a idéia de que estava sozinha, ela começou a pensar em tudo que ele falara.

Mas ela não esperava que ele fosse levar tão a sério tudo aquilo. Ela achou que no final de semana seguinte eles poderiam conversar, ou que ele mandaria uma carta perguntando como ela estava. Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Era como se o Rony tivesse evaporado. Ela não escrevia para ele, pois não daria o braço a torcer. Quanto tempo ele pretendia deixá-la naquela agonia?

Parecia surreal, mas Gina a tranqüilizava dizendo que aquele tempo iria fazer bem a eles. Hermione achava completamente desnecessário escutar aquilo da amiga, já que ela sabia que Gina e Harry estavam se encontrando com freqüência. Ela fora a Hogsmeade no último final de semana, e voltara com vários doces de Dedosdemel para Hermione.

- Hogsmeade?- Hermione aceitou a barra de chocolate gigante que Gina estendia para ela.

A garota tinha o rosto corado pelo vento.

- Aproveitamos para conversar e comprar algumas coisinha.

Hermione sentiu o ânimo despencar. Gina e Harry estavam seguindo à risca a idéia da garota sobre os encontros constantes que poderiam ser arranjados para que o relacionamento não sofresse tanto com a distância.

Já ela permanecia sozinha dia após dia, fitando a lareira da salão comunal e agüentando as pessoas que forçavam qualquer assunto com ela quando ela não estava por detrás de um livro ou enfurnada na biblioteca.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem, Mione?- no final de semana seguinte sem notícia, Gina começou a mudar seu comportamento, parecendo realmente aflita ao observar a situação de fora.

- Estou. Não é a primeira vez que fico tanto tempo sem notícias do seu irmão.

Gina olhou para o Salão Principal lotado e depois baixou o tom de voz.

- Não sei se você gostaria de saber, mas o Harry falou que...

Hermione levantou o rosto tão rapidamente que Gina chegou a se sobressaltar. Ela continuou calmamente.

- Falou que Rony está um trapo...e quase deixou uma colega da Academia de Aurores careca outro dia. Está tendo problemas com feitiços.

- Quando foi que ele não teve.- Hermione desviou o olhar, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade que se apoderara dela ao saber daquilo.

- Vocês dois são teimosos demais, e não sei por que permanecem desse jeito.

- Eu sei o que eu quero, Gina. Seu irmão é que não me dá oportunidade de falar com ele. Ele nem sequer me mandou _uma_ carta.

Três dias depois, Hermione voltava da aula de DCAT. Acabara de ter uma breve conversa com o Professor Gareth após a aula, e conseguiu se animar escutando os elogios do professor sobre seu desempenho nas aulas.

- Carta para você.- Gina esticou um envelope para ela, quando ela mal colocara o primeiro pé para dentro da sala comunal.

- Obrigada.

Ela sabia que Gina deveria ter mandado um berrador para o irmão, xingando-o de insensível e qualquer outro adjetivo terrível. Hermione não pôde conter um leve tremor nas mãos quando abriu a carta. Sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita para ler com calma.

_Mione_

_Sei que faz tempo que não nos falamos. Sinto muito, ando muito ocupado. Imagino que você também deva estar cheia de compromissos. Como vão os estudos?_

_Harry e eu estamos enfrentando uma nova etapa na Academia, e aos poucos estamos diminuindo o trabalho na loja com Jorge. Ele está sendo bem compreensível, e agora que o período de treinamento de novos funcionários terminou, ele pode descansar mais. As vendas, por sinal, estão ótimas._

_Queria saber como você estava e dizer que sinto sua falta. Espero que possamos conversar melhor em breve._

_Ronald_

Ela leu a carta cinco vezes. O texto era curto e ela precisou da repetição para ter certeza que lera certo. Ele sentia a falta dela, então por que fazia questão que ficassem separados? Ela teve vontade de rir ao ver que ele assinara o nome inteiro, talvez querendo passar a idéia de que era mais maduro do que ela pensava.

Ela sentiu que não deveria responder prontamente, deixaria ele agoniado esperando por notícias. Gina olhou ansiosa para ela.

- E então...?

- Obrigada pela tentativa de ajuda, Gina.- Hermione se levantou e foi até o dormitório. Jogou a carta em cima de sua cômoda e se sentou na cama.

Aquilo estava ficando ridículo.

(...)

Já fazia mais de um mês agora, e tudo que ela sabia de Rony era através de cartas vagas como a primeira que recebera e as fofocas que Harry trazia, e Gina repassava. Por outro lado, a opinião das pessoas sobre Rony ela sabia. E algumas pessoas não eram nada sutis. Ela contara a Gina a conversa que ouvira entre duas Sonserinas, quase saindo de si quando a amiga a fez voltar a real.

- Eles estão visíveis no momento, não estão? Nada mais normal que tenham fãs.

- Você lida bem com isso pois Harry _sempre _teve fãs.

A garota riu e disse para Hermione não se preocupar, e já mudou o assunto contando à Hermione a vontade que tinha de que Harry pudesse vir para a festa de Dia das Bruxas.

Aquilo fez Hermione pensar. Já estava há muito tempo separada de Rony, e saber que os dias não paravam lhe deixava levemente desesperada.

Saindo do café da manhã, enquanto saia lentamente do Salão Principal ao lado de Luna, alguém gritou seus nomes:

- Luna! Mione!

Elas olharam para a voz. Parecia estranhamente familiar.

O garoto veio correndo na direção delas, depois pareceu analisar o comportamento inapropriado e diminuiu o passo.

- Ei, Neville! Tudo bem?- Luna falou antes que Hermione pudesse achar as palavras.

- Tudo ótimo, e com vocês?

Hermione questionou o que ele estava fazendo ali. O garoto prontamente explicou que começaria um estágio observacional na área de Herbologia, assistindo aula e sendo responsável pelas estufas dos primeiros anos.

- Isso é ótimo, Neville!- Hermione sentiu seu humor melhorando ao ver o amigo. Era bom ter notícias de fora de Hogwarts, parecia fazê-la voltar a real.

- É apenas um estágio, mas espero que ano que vem isso possa ser um emprego de verdade!

- Eu sabia que você se daria bem em Herbologia!- Hermione sorriu calorosamente para ele.- Você sempre foi o melhor da nossa turma!

Ele corou levemente, e tentou mudar de assunto, argumentando que Hermione era a melhor no restante das matérias, e querendo saber como estavam sendo as aulas.

Elas se despediram de Neville e foram para a aula. Era estranho compartilhar aulas com Luna e Gina, mas Hermione já estava se acostumando ao fato de pertencer a turma delas agora.

A aula passou rápido, Hermione ficara ansiosa para almoçar com Neville e poderem conversar mais. Ele não se sentou à mesa da Grifinória prontamente, e quando Hermione chegou ao Salão Principal ele estava na mesa dos professores. Ela sentiu muito orgulho do amigo.

A Professora Sprout conversava animadamente com Neville, e ele parecia muito sem graça, o rosto incrivelmente corado e os braços paralisados ao lado do corpo, sem nem sequer tocar na comida diante de si.

- Fico feliz por ele.- Hermione olhou para Gina, que parecia igualmente satisfeita de ver o amigo tendo suas aptidões reconhecidas.

Mas naquele momento, algo desviou a atenção das duas. Três garotas da Sonserina passaram por elas, e conversavam animadamente. Hermione conheceu a garota que falara de Rony outro dia. Gina lançou um olhar de desaprovação para Hermione.

As garotas silenciaram quando passaram pela mesa da Grifinória, uma delas apontando nada discretamente para Hermione e pedindo que as outras se calassem. Elas só irromperam em conversas novamente quando estavam a salvo na sua mesa.

- Discretas...- Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Hermione, você não vai deixá-las te tirarem do sério, vai?

- Você viu, Gina! Elas não se importaram em-

- Desculpem a demora!- Neville chegara até elas. Hermione se calou na mesma hora.

- Está fugindo da mesa dos professores Neville?

O garoto sorriu para elas e começou a contar como havia sido a manhã. Hermione tentava escutar atentamente, mas os olhares insistentes da garota do outro lado do salão, na mesa da Sonserina, estavam a deixando ansiosa.

- ...ele é ótimo, Gina. Sabe muita coisa. E tem uma história de vida difícil.

- A maioria das pessoas tem.- Gina desviou o olhar, descrente.

- Quem?- Hermione voltou sua atenção para a mesa.

- Prof. Gareth. Quem mais?- Gina rolou os olhos.

- Eu estava falando dele para vocês. Ele foi muito simpático comigo agora há pouco, me ofereceu ajuda para o que eu precisar e disse que conhecia minha história na Guerra.

- Sempre prestativo.- Gina ergueu a sobrancelha, irônica.

- Gina não parece gostar dele.

- Não é que não gostemos dele...- Hermione tentou se incluir na conversa.- Mas algumas coisas acontecerem e...

- Hum...sei...- Neville deu de ombros.- Bom, eu já havia ouvido falar nele...quando ele entrou em Hogwarts. Vovó disse que saíram algumas notícias sobre a mulher dele logo que começaram todas aquelas histórias de perseguições a trouxas e tudo o mais.

Gina e Hermione se olharam, confusas.

- Do que você está falando, Neville?

- Achei que vocês soubessem...esse tipo de história sempre circula por Hogwarts...ainda mais se tratando de um professor novo...

Hermione sentou mais reta, querendo escutar atentamente.

- O Professor Gareth só se candidatou a carreira de professor pois-

- Ele queria formar jovens com coragem e atitude...pelo menos foi o que ele falou para mim...- Hermione interrompeu, parecendo ansiosa.-...isso foi logo depois da Guerra, não foi?

Neville silenciou. Gina parecia estar olhando para o teto.

- Não foi o que minha vó me contou.

Neville olhou para os lados.

- A esposa de Gareth era curandeira em St. Mungus. Ele era auror. Como ela era nascida trouxa, certo dia bateram à porta da casa deles. Bem, vocês lembram como foi aquela época. Eles tentaram fugir,mas a mulher dele acabou assassinada, por se opor a retirarem sua varinha e a levarem.

Gina finalmente passou a achar interessante a história.

- Você está querendo dizer que ele é viúvo? E que só veio a Hogwarts por que assassinaram sua mulher e...?

- Não sei exatamente os motivos dele. Mas o assunto na sala dos professores é que foi um dos porquês.

Hermione ficou paralisada. Sabia que devia haver mais informações naquela história. Parecia que faltavam certas peças no quebra-cabeça. Talvez por isso o professor fosse tão simpático, além de deixar claro o quanto admirava Harry, Rony e ela. Ele sofrera nas mãos dos seguidores de Voldemort...será que se sentia tão grato assim por eles terem ajudado a destruir o bruxo das Trevas?

- Algumas coisa fazem mais sentido para mim...- Hermione falou baixinho, enquanto Gina tentava continuar a conversa com Neville, tentando descobrir quem era a mulher dele.

- Só sei que ela era da Grifinória.- Neville deu de ombros.

Hermione sentiu um desânimo se apoderar dela. Ela ficara as longas semanas desde da briga com Rony, em uma depressão sem tamanho. Não sentia-se motivada a nada, explodia por qualquer motivo. E perante aquele breve resumo da história do professor, sentiu-se tão mesquinha.

Pelo menos aquilo a fez sentir uma maior empatia pelo professor, e ela observou ele almoçando sozinho na mesa dos professores sentindo uma grande afeição por aquele homem tão jovem, e já tão machucado.

(...)

Hermione estava entrando em surto. Escrevera sua última carta para Rony havia mais de uma semana e não recebera resposta alguma. As corujas não poderiam estar demorando tanto, poderiam?

A festa do Dia das Bruxas já se aproximava e a idéia de Gina de convidar os garotos para participarem soava mais absurda do que nunca.

Ela e Rony pareciam ter assinado um contrato silencioso e muito formal que dizia que deveriam manter o menor contato possível durante aquela pausa em seu relacionamento. Ela já começava a delirar achando que ele poderia estar tendo um tipo de vida diferente em Londres.

- Ele provavelmente está arrependido...e pretende fazer uma surpresa como aquela para você...e aparecer aqui no próximo final de semana.- Gina tentava alegrá-la.

Hermione não respondeu e simplesmente continuou caminhando. Finalmente as aulas haviam terminado e a quinta-feira logo chegaria ao fim. Quase dois meses sem ver Rony. Ela nunca pensou que aquilo aconteceria...que passariam tanto tempo separados de novo.

Quando viraram e começaram a caminhar no corredor que as levaria para o Salão Principal mais rápido, deram de cara uma cena inusitada.

A garota da Sonserina, que parecia ser fã incondicional de Rony, estava apoiada na parede de pedra, próxima a escada de mármore. E alguém conversava com ela, passando a mão nervosamente no cabelo. E não era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o alvo da garota- Ronald Weasley.

- Meu Merlim!- Gina exclamou ao lado dela, parecendo tão incrédula quanto Hermione.

Hermione não desgrudou os olhos dos dois. Rony parecia estar querendo fugir da conversa, mas mesmo assim continuava parado ali. Já a garota da Sonserina lançava sorrisos constantes para ele e falava cada vez mais alto. Hermione adoraria escutar o que estavam falando.

Ela deu passos pesados em direção aos dois. Gina correu para acompanhá-la. Rony olhou para o lado, querendo saber quem se aproximava. Seu queixo caiu quando ele viu Hermione parar ali.

No exato momento que seus olhos se encontraram Hermione sentiu-se mais ridícula do que nunca. Certamente estava com o rosto mostrando cansaço, mal pensara na roupa que usaria para o jantar e tinha certeza de que seu cabelo estava armado como sempre.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ela estava alucinando? Por que ele não falara que viria? Nada se encaixava.

Ela sentiu a mão de Gina em seu ombro, e um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Mione, encontro vocês no jantar.

E ela saiu, sem nem olhar para o rosto do irmão. Hermione ficou contente pela amiga fazer parte de seu protesto silencioso, ela nem ao menos olhara o rosto de Rony.

A sonserina ainda estava ali, e olhava ansiosa de Hermione para Rony.

- Ahn, Julie...eu falo com você depois...- ele continuava olhando para Hermione.

- Tudo bem então, Ronald!- ela sacudiu os cabelos loiros e sorriu abertamente para ele.- Obrigada pelos conselhos! E novamente, parabéns pela palestra!

Ela sorriu para Hermione, que permaneceu séria em resposta. A garota pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo e saiu rapidamente de perto deles, parecendo ansiosa para encontrar seu bando de amigas para se sentir mais segura. Hermione sabia que tinha um brilho homicida nos olhos. _Ronald? Conselhos? Palestra? _O que ela havia perdido?

- Oi, Mione.- Rony olhava para o chão, fazendo sua expressão mais mortificada. Hermione conhecia aquela atitude de vergonha dele.- Como você está?

Hermione não respondeu e deu mais dois passos em direção a ele.

- Estou ótima. – ela falou, o tom de voz mais agudo do que o normal.- Você também me parece estar _muito_ bem.

Ele não respondeu, apenas colocou a mão nos bolsos.  
Hermione perdeu alguns segundos da discussão que se aproximava e observou a roupa que ele usava. Mais elegante do que costumava ser.

- Posso saber qual é a ocasião?-ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, tentando forçar ele a olhá-la nos olhos.- Você...em Hogwarts...

Ele estava começando a responder, mas ela o impediu.

- Quer saber, não precisa me contar.- ela começou a caminhar para o lado.- Estamos há mais de um mês sem nos vermos, mas se você achou que a sua visita à escola não era tão significativa ao ponto de eu saber-

- Eu vim para o seminário de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.- ele praticamente cuspiu, aproximando-se dela, finalmente a olhando nos olhos.

- Ah, claro. Isso explica tudo.- Hermione continuou caminhando lentamente, sem querer realmente sair do lugar.- Já que você e o professor da matéria são ótimos amigos e você devia esse favor a ele, não é mesmo?

Rony pareceu ansioso, quase impaciente.

- Hermione...podemos conversar?

- Estamos conversando.- ela se virou para ele, a voz ameaçadora.- Agora que sua agenda lotada permitiu que eu ganhasse os minutos de sua atenção que estavam sendo dispensados à _Julie_...

- Ela estava no seminário...quis saber algumas informações sobre a Academia de Aurores.

- Hum...muito interessante- Hermione odiava o fato de ele estar se explicando.- Sonserinos realmente dão ótimos aurores.

- Hermione- ele suspirou- você sempre foi contra qualquer tipo de preconceito ou generalização...

- Ah, então agora o assunto é esse.- ela descruzou os braços.- Me desculpe, por um momento pensei que era sobre _você_ aparecer em Hogwarts de surpresa.

- Era para ser uma surpresa.- ele parecia muito sem graça.- Mas mais alegre. Menos agressiva.

Ele riu. Ela não o acompanhou.

- Neville e Gina estavam preocupados com você.

- Então Neville sabe da minha tragédia grega agora?- ela quase gritou.

- Gina contou.- Rony tentou se justificar.

- Ah, então todos estão sabendo dessa armação menos _eu_?

- Não culpe os dois. Nem Gina estava sabendo. O seminário com o Harry é em data diferente e eu pedi à ele que não contasse já que-

- Em que parte da história- Hermione aproximou-se perigosamente dele- eu ficaria sabendo que teria uma oportunidade de conversar com você?

Rony parecia imensamente nervoso. Hermione estava contendo todos os seus músculos para não começar uma briga naquele exato momento.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Já não bastava que suas últimas semanas tivessem sido horríveis, agora ele precisava mostrar para Hermione que seu plano maravilhoso dera errado.

Ele havia pensado muito também, no tempo que haviam ficado separados. E entendeu, em parte, o argumento de Harry de que ele sempre se sentia inferiorizado.

O amigo havia tentado convencer Rony de que Hermione gostava verdadeiramente dele. Haviam tido longas conversas, que lhes custaram várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Até Jorge resolvera opinar, caçoando de Rony o máximo que podia e dizendo que daquele jeito ele nunca conseguiria ficar ao lado de garota nenhuma.

- Mulheres são assim, irmãozinho.- Jorge falara um dia, já tomando a décima cerveja.- Elas precisam que você bajule elas, e não o contrário.

Várias piadas se seguiram. E Harry e Jorge finalmente conseguiram fazer Rony enxergar que ele estava agindo da maneira errada.

Concordaram com ele com o fato de Hermione ter que pensar se ela tinha certeza daquilo que queria, mas Jorge começara a gritar nessa parte querendo mostrar seu ponto de vista.

- Você acha que ela não tem certeza de que a ambição de vida dela e passar seus dias ao lado de um cara sardento, alto e desengonçado? Acho que ela já teria mandado você pastar se não quisesse isso.

Finalmente, após longas conversas, Rony se convenceu de que não precisaria ter tomado aquele tipo de atitude. Poderia ter colocado seu ponto de vista, mas não precisava ficar tanto tempo sem falar com ela.

- Ela vai desistir, cara.-Jorge falou para Harry.

- Não vai não- e Harry olhou para Rony.- É só vocês dois se acertarem, Rony. Não é a primeira vez que ficam brigados.

Ele pensou durante semanas no que poderia fazer para conversar com Hermione. Não tinha coragem de dizer por carta de que queria reatar o relacionamento. Ele já havia sido bastante estúpido no seu ataque, que segundo Jorge, podia ser traduzido como _surto agudo de falta de confiança e auto-depreciação_.

Rony teve que concordar. E começou a sentir raiva de si mesmo conforme outubro se alongava diante dele e ele não tinha coragem o suficiente para, pelo menos ir até Hogsmeade e correr atrás dela.

Finalmente, a desculpa perfeita surgiu. Os tais seminários de DCAT. Harry também achou uma ótima idéia, e prometeu acobertá-lo. Mas agora, ele estava diante de uma Hermione fora de si. A idéia nunca lhe parecera tão boba.

- Hermione...eu estou arrependido por ter bancado um inseguro..eu-

- Não é a primeira vez que acontece, não é? Eu já estou acostumada com isso...o que eu não posso suportar é...

Ela se calou. Ele sabia que não estava nem perto de acalmá-la.

- Desculpe, Hermione. Eu não sabia como falar com você...as cartas que eu mandava pareciam tão formais...você certamente não entedia que-

- Eu fiquei achando durante todo esse tempo que você não iria fazer _nada_ para mudar a situação! E depois de tudo que passamos!

Ele viu que ela estava prestes a cair em lágrimas. Ele segurou seu pulso. Ela prontamente puxou o braço de volta.

- Vamos conversar com mais calma...a sala comunal deve estar tranqüila nesse horário...

- Não pense que um pedido de desculpas e palavras bonitas vai aliviar a minha raiva.

Ela começou a caminhar, fazendo o caminho inverso de Gina.

- Você passa semanas longe, semanas! Exatamente como naquela vez em que- a voz dela falhou, e ela acelerou o passo. Ele sabia que ela estava lembrando da viagem em busca das Horcruxes. E ele sabia que era culpa dele ela estar revivendo aquele sentimento.

Quando finalmente chegaram próximos a torre da Grifinória, Hermione parou.

- Você vai me obrigar a conversar com você?

- Mione- ele tentou falar suavemente.- Queria que você entendesse eu...

Ela não falou nada, não o interrompeu. O silêncio também era assustador.

- Eu achei que esse tempo seria bom. Pensei que você talvez tivesse dúvidas...queria que você pudesse pensar...que não se sentisse obrigada a levar adiante tudo isso.

- E eu falei para você que eu tinha certeza do que sentia. E do que queria.

- Então Jorge e Harry tinham razão. Perdemos todo esse tempo.-ele suspirou.- E estamos aqui novamente...brigando...

- Você achou que todo esse tempo separados acabaria com as brigas?- ela tinha os olhos muito úmidos, mas continuava segurando o choro.

- Achei que talvez...- Rony suspirou.

Olhou ao seu redor. Mesmo que o corredor estivesse deserto ele não se sentia à vontade. Ele abriu a porta da primeira sala que viu, Hermione entrou com a cara emburrada.

Ele percebeu que aquela era a sala que ela lhe jogara os pássaros, em seu sexto ano, quando ele entrara na sala com Lilá. Ela pareceu não perceber.

- Eu apenas pensei...que talvez o tempo estivesse sendo prejudicial. Que após termos passado por todas as dificuldades nossa situação tivesse...eu não sei...

- Ronald- Hermione continuava zangada.

- Sobrecarregada. Desgastada.

Ela silenciou e suspirou. Ele viu que estava conseguindo acalmá-la.

- Eu não acredito que você me fez passar por tudo isso para dizer que estávamos com nosso relacionamento desgastado!

- Eu não sabia como-

- Pois eu acho que não estamos. Só que _você_ está vendo as coisas diferentes Rony, por que está amadurecendo. É assim que as pessoas são.

- Mione...por favor escute...é que...quando eu tomei essa decisão eu estava pensando em algo...e eu não podia dar o próximo passo sem nos fazer passar por essa prova...eu...

- Hum...como se nosso relacionamento nunca tivesse passados por dificuldades até aqui.- Hermione riu sarcasticamente.- Claro que haveria uma vaga para _Julie_ no longo caminho que-

- Hermione- ele falou mais alto. A garota levantou a sobrancelha para ele.

Como ele poderia contar o que havia feito naquelas semanas? Que tipo de pessoa terminaria um relacionamento e sairia fazendo o que ele fez?

Ele colocou a mão no bolso e sentiu o peso de sua decisão. Um peso real- e não imaginário.

Havia dividido o seu tempo, já escasso, na Academia de Aurores para procurar o que achava ser perfeito. Já era em tempo. Ele sabia que o pouco que estava ganhando como bolsa o ajudaria a manter seu plano.

Ele precisava daquilo. Mas ainda precisava da certeza de Hermione. Por isso ele havia terminado com ela.

Talvez fizera da maneira mais errada. Ele se culpava agora por isso, mas achou que era preciso.

- Hermione- ele aproveitou que ela estava calma- Eu estou saindo do apartamento do Jorge.

Ela ficou calada, em choque.

- Harry já estava vendo um apartamento desde que chegamos lá e ele achou um lugar...pretende se mudar até o final do ano.

- Do que você está falando?- ela provavelmente não entedia por que ele precisava sair de um apartamento que teria mais espaço sobrando.

- Por isso eu entrei em surto. Você me conhece. Sabe como eu fico quando...quando preciso tomar uma decisão.

Ele engoliu em seco. Hermione soltou as mãos.

- Ronald...

A penumbra da sala começava a incomodar. Ele sacou a varinha e iluminou o local, deixando-a sobre uma classe próxima.

- Eu já havia deixado claro para você...logo depois que voltamos da visita aos seus pais...

- Ronald você- a raiva dela aos poucos estava se transformando. Havia um pânico claro em sua voz.

Ele puxou uma chave para fora do bolso e segurou diante dela. Ela ficou olhando sem entender.

Ele não falou nada. Aos poucos, ela levou as duas mãos a boca.

- Você não fez isso...- ela sussurrou.

- Papai emprestou um dinheiro para a entrada...a bolsa da Academia paga o restante das prestações...vou demorar bastante tempo, mas talvez depois de ser efetivado pelo Ministério eu consiga quitar em menos meses.

Hermione continuava paralisada. Sua pele estava incrivelmente branca.

Ele respirou aliviado. Sabia que na mente dela tudo estava se encaixando.

- Você é mesmo um idiota. Precisava terminar comigo para...?

- Essa chave é sua.- ele puxou a mão dela e colocou a chave ali. Ele tinha até arrumado um chaveiro com elfinho doméstico cor de rosa. Ela riu de um jeito espontâneo quando observou o presente.- Harry ficou rindo por semanas. Ele falou que isso tudo é por que nunca tivemos muito dinheiro...e agora que eu tenho quero gastar em tudo que vejo pela frente.

- Ele tem razão, sabe.- ela observou o chaveiro, e dirigiu um olhar carinhoso para Rony.- Você vai se endividar até a cabeça.

- Não vou não.- Rony se aproximou mais dela.- Era esse o plano. Eu só estava esperando a oportunidade certa.

Hermione sabia que a Academia estava pagando o suficiente para ele se manter. O Sr. Weasley ganhara um belo aumento também, e todos estavam vivendo tranquilamente. Até Jorge estava mantendo a loja apesar do aluguel e do tempo que passara fechada.

- Rony...você-

Rony deu uma tossida nada discreta.

- Bom, como da última vez eu não fui _nem um pouco_ claro, acho melhor deixar tudo bem explicado dessa vez.

Hermione deixou o chaveiro esquecido na sua mão.

- Eu estou me mudando para o novo apartamento mês que vem.- ele nem parecia acreditar que estava falando aquilo.- Você ainda tem esse ano em Hogwarts, mas...

Hermione continuava com o rosto muito branco, a boca aberta. Ele finalmente estava conseguindo manter o domínio da situação.

- Por isso você ainda tem bastante tempo para pensar...por enquanto, considere que isso é _apenas_ a chave do meu apartamento. Para quando você for passar as férias de Natal, ou algo assim.

Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés. Rony teve vontade de rir, mas achou que seria indelicado. Uma lágrima silenciosa desceu pelo rosto dela.

- Rony- ela falou em tom quase inaudível, a voz rouca.

- Mas depois que você terminar Hogwarts, eu gostaria de uma resposta.- ele sentiu a voz tremer.

Ela olhou a chave na sua mão. Rony sentia o coração batendo muito rápido. Observou a respiração alterada de Hermione.

- V-você- ela engoliu em seco, nervosa.- está me convidando para...morar c-com você?

Rony sorriu abertamente. Ela observou os olhos dele demoradamente.

- Algo mais sério do que isso, mas...Não vamos antecipar as coisas.

Ele ficou muito vermelho. Hermione não conteve uma exclamação.

- Ronald Weasley- ela tentava falar.

- Eu falei pra você que eu não sei fazer esse tipo de coisa. – ele deu de ombros.

Suas orelhas estavam tão quentes que ele sentia como se pudesse esquentar a sala inteira no inverno mais rigoroso.

- Eu não sei se eu mato você ou...ou- Hermione tentava conter o choro, mas as lágrimas teimosas a denunciavam. Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu acho melhor você me entregar sua varinha, só por precaução.- ele riu, divertido.

Ela puxou a varinha antes que ele percebesse, e soltou faíscas ameaçadoras pela ponta.

- Eu sei que não é um pedido oficial...-ele começou a caminhar para trás. As luzes da ponta da varinha de Hermione formavam uma luminosidade estranha.- E eu não imaginei que fosse assim...

- Você imaginou um restaurante?- ela riu, quase histérica.- Um buquê de flores?

- Eu prometo me redimir.- ele levantou as mãos em defesa.- Considere apenas que lhe entreguei a chave do apartamento.

Hermione largou a varinha no chão. As faíscas prontamente se apagaram, e somente o feitiço _Lumus_ da varinha de Rony voltou a iluminar o local.

- Você realmente não sabe fazer esse tipo de coisa.- ela se aproximou lentamente dele. Rony tropeçou em uma classe e quase caiu no chão. Hermione parecia um predador se aproximando de sua presa.

Ele queria falar para ela que consertaria as coisas. Primeiramente ele iria para o apartamento, ela poderia deixar alguma de suas coisas lá. Ele provavelmente marcaria um jantar, a luz de velas, compraria um anel ou algo assim. Ele preferiu deixar apenas o convite para morarem juntos no ar.

- Desculpe...não queria pular etapas...só...

- Da próxima vez, você não precisa terminar comigo antes para que eu pense em todas essas coisas.- Hermione se aproximou dele, ainda com aquele andar imitando um felino. Rony ficou paralisado, as costas coladas na classe.- Ah, a propósito. Eu já sei a minha resposta.

- E qual é?- ele quase sussurrou. Ele não sabia se ela estava pronta para esganá-lo, ou planejava jogá-lo pela janela.

- Não vamos pular etapas.- ela ironizou.- Esperarei o pedido oficial.

Ela parecia tão diferente. Ele gostou do efeito que causou nela. Era incrível como o sofrimento de todas aquelas semanas valia a pena perante aquele momento.

- Ok- ele respondeu, antes que Hermione praticamente pulasse sobre ele e o silenciasse unindo seus lábios.

Ele segurou ela fortemente contra seu corpo, tentando impedir que ambos caíssem. Ele tentou se manter sobre os dois pés, mas Hermione continuava jogando seu peso contra ele.

Ele levantou a garota do chão e a colocou de uma maneira nada delicada em cima da classe que ele estava encostado até então. Ela pareceu não se importar, nem ao menos se assustar. Já estava com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijava de uma maneira quase furiosa.

Rony deixou seus dedos se perderem em seu cabelo, enquanto Hermione o prendia com a perna ao mesmo tempo que massageava sua língua com a própria, fazendo Rony perder completamente a razão.

Ele correspondia como podia. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo da garota. Hermione puxava seu corpo mais para perto.

Além de todo o tempo que haviam ficado separados, ainda havia as emoções do momento, a euforia de ver todos os planos que tinham diante deles. Saber que era apenas questão de tempo para estarem morando juntos, construindo seu futuro.

Ele tentava raciocinar, mas Hermione não parecia querer deixar. Ela segurou os cabelos dele fortemente, sem parar de beijá-lo. Rony se inclinava cada vez mais sobre ela, sem se importar se iriam cair no chão.

Ela se distanciou dele apenas alguns milímetros. Ele respirava rapidamente. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Senti sua falta.- ela falou sem fôlego, a voz entrecortada.

- Eu também. Você não sabe quanto.- ele empurrou ela dessa vez completamente sobre a mesa. Hermione abraçava-o fortemente, beijando cada pedaço de seu rosto que podia.

- Adoraria que pudéssemos estar no _seu_ apartamento agora...- ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele olhou para ela, um semblante de preocupação querendo se formar no seu rosto.

- Sem pular etapas.- ela sorriu, explicando.

Ele a beijou novamente e ela aos poucos diminuiu a intensidade do beijo. Inclinou o corpo para frente e ambos começaram a se move do lugar.

Ele afastou o cabelo dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Espero que seja _meu _apartamento por pouco tempo...- ele sussurrou, enquanto mordia levemente a pele dela.

- Eu também...- ela quase não conseguiu falar, mantinha seus olhos fechados e respirava rapidamente.

Ele a encarou nos olhos, beijou seus lábios delicadamente.

- Eu amo você...- a voz dela saiu abafada, ele manteve a boca sobre a dela.- Ronald Weasley...

Ele novamente passeou com sua mão pelo corpo de Hermione, não acreditando em quanto aquele momento tornara-se perfeito.

- Eu amo você, Hermione Granger...- ele sussurrou.

Ela colou seus lábios novamente. Rony respondeu com tamanha empolgação que dessa vez, não houve mesa que agüentasse.

Hermione riu e se afastou levemente.

- Acho melhor irmos jantar.

- Alguns elfos poderiam levar um jantar até a Sala Precisa- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Hermione respondeu com o mesmo gesto. - Brincadeirinha.

Ela riu e o abraçou fortemente. Ele adorou a sensação da respiração dela no seu pescoço, enquanto ela suspirava longamente.

- Ah, você não mudou nada, Rony.

Ele sabia que era verdade, apesar de tudo que acontecera. Se ele ainda era o Weasley imaturo e teimoso por quem Hermione se apaixonara, ele _realmente _queria continuar sendo o mesmo.

**N/A**: Capítulo mais longo para recompensar os meus queridos leitores. Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada para quem continua acompanhando!


	20. Planos

**Capítulo 20- Planos**

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Hermione não conseguia parar de sorrir. Rony permaneceu longos minutos apenas olhando para ela, sentindo-se imensamente eufórico apenas observando a reação que causara na garota. Sabia que ela talvez ainda quisesse jogar na cara dele as últimas semanas em que haviam ficado separados, mas observando a situação com mais calma ele entendia que _ele mesmo _precisara daquele tempo. Ele sempre tinha aquela sensação de pânico estranha quando precisava tomar uma decisão. Ele torcia para que, com o tempo, Hermione lembrasse apenas da conversa deles naquela sala fracamente iluminada, da chave do apartamento no chaveiro de um elfo cor de rosa, e do momento romântico que se seguiu, da sensação boa de saber que logo realizariam todos os seus planos.

Gina ainda parecia não ter entendido nada. Ela olhava de Rony para Hermione, como que esperando que uma briga se montasse a qualquer momento. Uma voz calma e quase cantante invadiu os ouvidos de Rony e ele não precisou pensar muito para deduzir quem era.

- Vocês quase perderam o jantar...sabiam?

Luna se sentou ao lado de Rony e sorriu sinceramente para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Chegamos a tempo.

Hermione corou e desviou o olhar. Ela certamente estava se lembrando da ideia de Rony de irem para a Sala Precisa ao invés de jantarem com o restante da escola.

- O pessoal da Corvinal parece achar que eu pretendo fazer uma coluna de fofocas de Hogwarts no Pasquim- Luna arregalou os olhos enquanto falava.- Não param de me questionar sobre vocês.

Ela olhou para Gina e depois para Rony e Hermione. O garoto fingiu um acesso de tosse para não ter que continuar com aquela conversa.

- Algumas pessoas tem inveja por você ser nossa amiga.- Gina sorriu para a garota. Luna pareceu se alegrar com o comentário.

- Na época da Armada de Dumbledore, qualquer um nesse castelo daria_ qualquer _coisa para poder nos entregar para Umbridge.

Rony adorava a sinceridade de Luna. Ele suspirou longamente e fitou a garota.

- Você tem razão, Luna. Muitas pessoas aqui parecem querer trocar de lado constantemente.

Luna afirmou com a cabeça e se serviu de mais pudim. Enquanto ela olhava sonhadoramente para o efeito do brilho de sua colher juntamente com a sobremesa, Hermione resolveu ganhar tempo.

- Na realidade, muito pouco mudou.- ela segurou a mão de Rony. O garoto deduziu que algo ruim estava por vir.- Alguns tentam esconder quem são verdadeiramente, mas não acho que podemos confiar em qualquer um apenas por essa pessoa afirmar que é de confiança.

- A-há!- Gina apontou o dedo para Hermione.- Finalmente vou poder jogar suas palavras contra você, Hermione.

Mas antes que Gina pudesse continuar, Neville veio correndo na direção deles. Parecia mais desajeitado do que nunca. Prontamente apertou a mão de Rony.

- Rony! Tudo bem?

- Tudo e com você?- Rony se levantou para cumprimentar o antigo colega.- Aparentemente o único que vingou da nossa turma, não é?

Ele achou que um elogio faria bem, já que Neville normalmente era deixado para segundo plano. O garoto pareceu feliz com o comentário de Rony.

- Acho que não fui o único.- Neville arranjava espaço para se sentar próximo a eles.- Gina me contou que você e Harry estão ganhando espaço na Academia de Aurores!

- Ah, bom- Rony pareceu murchar.- Não acredito que "ganhando espaço" seja a expressão apropriada. Mas, dizem que o começo nunca é fácil, não é?

- Pois é- Neville olhou para o teto estrelado por breves momentos e depois voltou a fitar Rony.- Vovó ficaria feliz se eu me tornasse Auror. Mas cá entre nós, se não fosse a AD eu _jamais_ conseguiria fazer nada contra um feitiço das trevas...

- Não é verdade, Neville!- Hermione sorriu bondosamente para o amigo.- E mesmo assim, você ama Herbologia e tem realmente o dom para a coisa, não vejo porque desperdiçá-lo seguindo uma carreira que outros escolheram por você.

Neville ficou muito corado. Rony se sentiu inspirado pelo comentário de Hermione.

- É isso mesmo, cara. Pelo que escutei, você está se dando muito bem por aqui. Em breve estará substituindo a Profª Sprout.

- Não é para tanto!- o garoto tentava desviar a atenção dele, o olhar de Luna muito atento parecia o incomodar.- Chega de falarmos nisso. Vocês obviamente estavam conversando algo antes de eu os interromper...bom, sinto muito mas é que...acho que seria grosseria minha não jantar a mesa dos professores.

- Claro, claro- Gina piscou para Neville- Estamos acostumados com nossos amigos famosos.

O garoto pareceu ficar ainda mais sem graça. Rony e Hermione sorriram um para o outro: era muito bom ver Neville ser o centro das atenções.

- Estávamos falando sobre o fato de não podermos confiar em qualquer um...- Gina olhou ironicamente para Hermione.- Não é, Mione?

**- Hermione Granger-**

- Nós não vamos voltar para esse assunto, vamos Gina?- Hermione lançou um olhar significativo para a amiga.- Achei que depois daquilo que Neville havia dito você iria...

- Ficar com _pena _ dele?- Gina desviou o olhar da amiga.

Rony apertou a mão de Hermione levemente.

- Por que Gina ficou mal humorada de repente?

Gina virou a cabeça bruscamente em direção ao irmão. Hermione falou baixinho.

- Ela desenvolveu um ódio quase patológico pelo Prof. Gareth.

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah...sei...

Gina se levantou, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Querido irmão- ela falou irônica- Posso falar com você um instante?

Rony franziu a sobrancelha e a seguiu.

- Acho que- Hermione olhou para a saída do salão, um pânico irracional a tomando- irei subir para a sala comunal. Boa noite, Neville! Luna...- ela mal teve tempo de se despedir dos dois, e já corria para alcançar os Weasley que estavam à frente.

-...não sei como explicar, Rony...só que...tudo que tem acontecido- Gina passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos- E além de tudo isso...minha paciência sendo testada...Harrry _sempre_ foi famoso...mas a coisa está saindo de controle!

Hermione ficou mais atrás, querendo escutar.

- Você vai me desculpar...mas eu acredito que não é por isso que você está tão nervosa...

A garota silenciou.

- Gina...você sabe que Hermione vai apoiar você não importa o que-

- Eu não sei se posso confiar no Prof. Gareth...Rony eu...

- E apenas por essa insegurança você precisa odiar _todas_ as pessoas que estão interessadas em Harry...e em mim?

- Eu não odeio...e...bom...já é difícil fazer Mione não perder a calma quando ela escuta aquelas Sonserinas falando de _você. _Imagina o que ela iria achar se eu contasse...

A garota pareceu ponderar por um instante, obviamente lembrando-se de algo.

-A propósito, você podia pegar mais leve...não?

- As garotas se jogam em cima...o que eu posso fazer? Não faço nada de errado..apenas estava conversando aquela hora quando-

- Eu posso saber- Hermione os alcançou- O que vocês tem de_ tão secreto _que não podem compartilhar comigo?

Rony pareceu ficar paralisado.

- Mione...

Ambos tinham parado de caminhar, e Hermione se aproximou deles.

Rony olhou nervosamente para Gina, a garota lhe devolveu o olhar.

- Por que vocês duas não conversam calmamente na sala comunal?- ele deu um passo para trás.- Eu preciso falar rapidinho com o Hagrid e-

- Você está fugindo, Ronald?- Hermione olhou ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Óbvio que não, Hermione- ele olhou para a irmã- Gina...?

- Precisamos conversar, Mione.

Hermione cruzou os braços, impacientemente.

- Vocês Weasley estão me tirando do sério. Tantas conversas...e segredos sendo revelados...

- Por favor, Mione...- Gina parecia nervosa.

- Ok...

Rony sorriu carinhosamente para a namorada e se aproximou cuidadosamente dela, dando-lhe um beijo delicado na testa.

- Encontro você daqui a pouco...

Hermione ficou muito confusa. O que estava acontecendo?

_Flashback_

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, sua mão direita apertava furiosamente sua varinha.

Precisava fazer aquilo. Estava perdendo tempo.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimando os olhos novamente, e tentou olhar para as paredes, repentinamente tristes do seu quarto. Quando veria tudo aquilo novamente?

Um barulho a sobressaltou, passos se aproximavam. Ela ficou de costas para a porta, e tentou inutilmente afastar os traços de choro do seu rosto.

- Hermione, querida...o que está fazendo?- a voz de sua mãe chegou até ela.

- N-nada de mais...já estou indo, mãe...

Ela sabia que o pai e a mãe estavam provavelmente aproveitando o tempo de folga, e queriam a companhia da filha. Ela lembrou, sentindo uma pontada muito forte no coração, da noite anterior. Os pais falavam alegremente de seus planos para as próximas férias, enquanto Hermione esforçava-se para comer o que tinha no prato.

Eles não pareciam ter acreditado na seriedade que o assunto _Voldemort_ possuia. Diziam para ela que tudo ficaria bem, que ela estaria segura na escola e que em breve tudo voltaria ao normal.

Ela não podia os julgar por pensarem assim- eram trouxas, e por mais que escutassem a agonia em sua voz e vissem o medo em seu olhar a falar da Guerra, jamais poderiam compreender perfeitamente bem do que ela falava.

Sua mãe acreditava que aquele seria o último ano da filha em Hogwarts, e insistia para que ela deixasse tudo organizado para que não houvessem correrias na última hora. Já seu pai, mesmo durante o jantar, lançou-lhe um olhar ansioso, daqueles dignos de alguém que sabe o que você está planejando. Se ele sabia ou não que ela estava disposta a colocar a vida em risco para auxiliar Harry, ele jamais colocou em voz alta. Hermione achava quase graça desse pensamento- mesmo que seu pai desconfiasse que ela planejava algo, ele _jamais_ poderia desconfiar que era algo de tamanha grandeza.

Ela suspirou enquanto olhava as coisas que estavam cuidadosamente alinhadas no chão, quase escondidas debaixo da cama. Se ela fizesse aquilo rapidamente, sem pensar, seria quase indolor. Apenas precisava pensar que tudo estaria bem...tudo iria ficar bem...

Não era capaz de fazer aquilo... apagar a memória de seus pais? E se algo desse errado?

Como que buscando forças, ela repassou mentalmente a mensagem mandada através do Patrono de Lupin, que ela recebera durante a madrugada. Ficara sobressaltada, mas sabia que essa era a maneira mais segura de se comunicarem naqueles dias.

A voz que saía da grande luz prateada, era quase sobressaltada.

- _Encontraremos você a 100 metros da casa, a seu pedido. Três horas da tarde em ponto. Tenha cuidado._

Ela havia mandado uma mensagem, deixando claro que não queria que a buscassem em casa. Se o seu plano desse certo, ela precisaria estar longe dali logo após executar o feitiço.

Ela sabia que Rony deveria estar tentando ajudá-la, mesmo longe, na Toca. Sabia que deveria ter convencido Lupin de que era importante que encontrasse Hermione longe de sua casa, mesmo não sabendo os reais motivos da garota. Sabia que ele não questionaria.

Pensar em Rony fez com que um fiozinho de esperança começasse a querer mudar seu humor. Em breve estaria ao lado dele. Seus pais ficariam em segurança- era esse pensamento que ela tentava manter em mente.

Ela fechou os olhos e mentalizou tudo que gostaria que seus pais acreditassem a partir de então.

_" Wendell e Monica Wilkins...Vocês são um casal sem filhos, que cansados da rotina de trabalho resolvem se mudar para a Austrália, em busca de uma vida tranquila. Estão querendo isso há muito tempo, e não sabem porque esperaram até agora..."_

Ela repassou aquela frase tantas vezes mentalmente, que estava praticamente decorada literalmente quando seus passos inseguros chegaram a sala, todos os seus pertences em uma pequena bolsa de contas que ela enfeitiçara para que tivesse um espaço muito maior do que aparentava. Não olhou para trás- não quis ficar nostálgica ao observar o quarto. Talvez aquela visão só tornasse tudo mais difícil. Ela gostava de pensar que logo estaria de volta- trazendo os seus pais, provavelmente muito confusos, para que voltassem a verdadeira realidade em que viviam.

Sua mãe se virou prontamente para ela quando sentiu sua presença na sala.

- Hermione, seu pai e eu estávamos pensando no que faríamos para jantar. O que você acha-

Hermione precisou manter todos os nervos sob controle quando viu o rosto assustado de sua mãe.

Sua mão tremeu, mas ela permaneceu com o braço esticado- a varinha formando um ângulo estranho, direcionada para o rosto de seus pais. Quando ela imaginara que precisaria fazer isso?

- Eu amo vocês...- ela sussurrou, certa de que ambos escutariam, já que o silêncio parecia quase machucar seus ouvidos.

Seu pai ficou sério, o corpo virado no sofá para olhá-la. Sua mãe ensaiou um sorriso, enquanto Hermione fechava e abria os olhos lentamente, querendo ganhar coragem.

Seu pai abrira a boca para falar- provavelmente para colocar algum tipo de desconfiança em voz alta. Afinal, ela não era proibida de realizar magia fora da escola?

Exatamente por isso ela sabia que teria _muito_ pouco tempo depois daquilo. Uma lágrima quente desceu pelo seu rosto, mas ela tentou manter a voz firme. Sabia que o mais importante era mentalizar o feitiço, e não pronunciá-lo em voz alta.

- _Obliviate._

Seu pai pareceu uma estátua viva, sua expressão ainda continha características de quem estava prestes a falar, seus olhos repentinamente vidrados. Sua mãe ficou quase assustadora, os olhos muito brancos.

_- _Vocês são Wendell e Monica Wilkins...precisam rapidamente arrumar suas malas ou não irão conseguir vôo algum para a Austrália, afinal vocês sonham em morar lá há _bastante tempo_.- ela já estava se virando para sair da sala.- Não há _nada_ que prenda vocês dois a essa casa, portanto...

Hermione precisou reunir todas as suas forças para continuar.

- ...saiam o mais rápido que puderem. Finalmente poderão realizar o seu sonho.

Quem saiu rápido da cena foi ela, sem nem ao menos dar uma última olhada em seus pais. Precisava acreditar que eles ficariam bem- e foi com aquela esperança em mente que ela saiu porta afora, quase correndo, apertando a bolsinha firmemente em sua mão.

Faltavam apenas três minutos para o horário combinado- todo seu receio e medo de algo desse errado quase a atrasara. Ela começou a correr, as lágrimas nublando sua visão.

Não podia ter aquela última imagem...não gostaria de lembrar dos seus pais daquele jeito. Eles estariam seguros na Austrália...e ela estaria segura?

Sabia que não. Mas eles não estariam preocupados com sua filha, já que não se lembrariam de nenhuma.

Foi mais doloroso do que ela imaginava, passar correndo por aquela rua que fazia parte de muitas memórias da sua infância, o barulho de vozes e risadas ao longe fazendo com que ela se sentisse mais sozinha ainda.

Algumas crianças correndo em direção a uma casa com um grande jardim fez ela aumentar mais ainda a velocidade com que corria. Quando faltava apenas um minuto para o horário combinado, ela estava parada- ao seu lado alguns arbustos pontuavam um pequeno caminho de pedra. Mais a frente, algumas mesas de pedra enfeitavam o pequeno jardim do parque, vazio naquele momento.

Ela arriscou um olhar para o céu- terrivelmente cinzento. A chuva desabaria logo e o vento já parecia ansioso para que isso acontecesse.

Ela apertou os braços ao redor do corpo, mas não havia porque ficar ansiosa naquele momento. Sabia que eles viriam...faltavam poucos segundos agora.

Um estalo alto fez ela se sobressaltar e olhar para trás, afastando rapidamente o cabelo dos olhos para poder enxergar.

A mulher veio correndo até ela, os cabelos rosa chiclete balançando furiosamente. Ela tocou seu ombro, enquanto o homem a alcançou- ela não precisou ver as cicatrizes em seu rosto para saber quem era. E finalmente sentiu-se _segura_, quase protegida. Ela não pensou em seus pais naquele momento, precisava manter a imagem da Toca vívida em sua mente.

- Está pronta?- a voz de Tonks era baixa e ela quase não a escutou, mas afirmou com a cabeça, sabendo que precisavam partir.

Ela sentiu as primeiras gotas da chuva em seu rosto, enquanto apertava a varinha fortemente na mão direita,e sentia a sensação de que seus pés não tocavam mais nada- ela estava se deslocando rapidamente. Foi incômodo dessa vez, mesmo que durante todas as aulas e o teste de Aparatação ela tivesse se saído muito bem.

Em um momento seu corpo parecia dissolvido no ar e no instante seguinte, ela sentiu como se voltasse a lhe pertencer, e o aroma familiar de grama cortada e flores do campo a invadiu.

- Mione?- uma voz feminina gritou.

Ela olhou para quem a chamava, mas a garota de cabelos vermelhos estava sendo segurada pelo cotovelo por alguém muito mais alta do que ela.

- Ninfadora...- a voz de Lupin foi quase melancólica.

- Sim- a mulher respondeu. Agarrou Hermione pelo pulso e caminhou com ela, afastando a garota dos outros.

Antes que ela se desse conta, estava incapaz de se mover. O rosto de Tonks era assustado, e ao mesmo tempo parecia que ela queria se desculpar.

Por um instante ela pareceu capaz de rir, depois virou o rosto para trás e encarou Lupin.

- Desculpe...- ela viu o rosto de Tonks corar.- Não consigo lembrar...

- Rony!- Lupin passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, obviamente divido. Hermione achou que ele gostaria de acreditar que a situação era engraçada, e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se imensamente ansioso.

Rony saiu da casa rapidamente, tropeçando duas vezes antes de alcançá-las.

- Por que ninguém me avisou que ela já estava aqui. Mas que-

Ele terminou a frase com três palavrões, e Hermione viu o rosto de Molly Weasley, ao lado de Arthur que ainda segurava Gina, inchar. Mas ela não o repreendeu.

- Rony, desculpe- Tonks parecia a única descontraída do grupo.- Não consigo lembrar...

Ele afastou a mão de Tonk de Hermione quase bruscamente. A garota se encolheu, com medo de toda aquela situação.

_O que estava acontecendo_? Por que todos estavam sendo arredios com ela?

O aperto de Rony foi gentil em seus braços, os olhos azuis ansiosos do garoto passearam pelo seu rosto. Por mais urgência que a situação gerasse, ela não pôde conter um frio na barriga agradável enquanto ele a encarava tão de perto.

- Rony!- Lupin gritou saindo de si, passos largos o aproximavam agora dos dois.- Faça a pergunta, qualquer um poderia se parecer com ela! Ande logo!

Rony suava frio. Ela tentou erguer uma mão, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi agarrar o braço dele.

- Rony...o que-mas ele não a deixou terminar a frase.

- C-como foi que você e Harry Potter ficaram amigos?

Ela ficou paralisada, querendo entender o porque da pergunta. O olhar assustado de Rony fez ela ter certeza de que precisaria responder. Sua mente rapidamente deixou tudo muito claro- eles precisavam ter certeza de que ela era a _verdadeira_ Hermione.

- N-nós lutamos contra um Trasgo...no b-banheiro feminino...- ela viu o semblante de Rony relaxar, enquanto ele engolia em seco. A proximidade do garoto e seu jeito quase violento não deixaram espaço para que ela pensasse direito.- Dia das Bruxas...você derrotou ele derrubando o bastão...- ela sussurrou e ensaiou um sorriso para Rony.

O garoto pareceu perder a força nas pernas. Ele soltou seus braços e passou a mão na testa suada, parecia que acabara de enfrentar um bicho-papão.

- É ela...com certeza...- Rony olhou para Tonks.- Eu disse desde o começo que era ela...

- Não podemos ter certeza...- Lupin se aproximou e apertou a mão de Hermione.- Desculpe por isso...precisávamos verificar...e certamente não poderíamos ter perdido tempo naquela rua de trouxas...

- E aí, Hermione...beleza?- Tonks adiantou-se para ela.- Cara, desculpe...eu não conseguia lembrar da resposta...são tantas histórias. Não sei porque eu achei que eles haviam se conhecido salvando o Hipogrifo-

- Desculpe pela Ninfadora- Lupin quase gritou para interrompê-la, e passou um braço carinhosamente pelos ombros de Tonks. Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados, perante a _quase_ revelação de Tonks de que eles haviam salvado Bicuço da execução. Como ela sabia todas essas histórias?

- Minha memória anda péssima...estão exigindo que todos nós saibamos a resposta para a pergunta secreta de _todos..._- Tonks sorriu para Hermione.

- C-claro...assim é mais seguro...- foi o que ela conseguiu responder.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Molly e Gina já haviam a alcançado. A Sra. Weasley a abraçou fortemente, depois segurou seu rosto, analisando seus olhos.  
- Está tudo bem com você, querida...?

- S-sim...

Gina lutou contra os braços da mãe e alcançou Hermione, igualmente a abraçando.

- Estávamos preocupados!- ela falou baixinho.- Rony quase teve um treco...

Mesmo assim, o garoto pareceu escutar e se aproximou.

- Mione...aconteceu alguma coisa?- o garoto também se aproximou para cumprimentá-la, mas de um jeito extremamente sem graça.- Onde estão suas coisas?

Ela ergueu a bolsinha de contas e deu dois passos para mais perto dele, ficando na ponta dos pés e o abraçando fortemente por breves segundos. Quando se afastou, o garoto tinha as orelhas vermelhas e parecia incapaz de continuar com qualquer raciocínio.

- Ótima escolha para a pergunta secreta, Rony...- ela o olhou nos olhos enquanto falava.

- Você enfeitiçou a bolsa de alguma maneira?- Gina olhava atentamente para o que Hermione mostrava, alheia ao fato de o rosto de seu irmão estar em ebulição próximo à ela.

- Explico tudo mais tarde...- ela sussurrou.- Rony...

O garoto se sobressaltou, mas antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hermione continuou.

- Bichento ficou...- ela sentiu algo incômodo na garganta.- Eu não achei que deveria trazê-lo hoje...não sabia se algo daria errado...e...bom...você acha que alguém poderia buscá-lo?

- O que- Rony virou-se em direção ao pai.

- Vamos entrar?- Molly, que já estava próxima a Arthur.

Hermione sabia que não eram capazes de escutá-la.

- Eu pedirei para papai...ou alguém- Rony parecia excessivamente ansioso agora que todos iam para dentro de casa.- Irem buscá-lo.

Hermione entrou na casa, sentindo-se mais calma. Rony _obviamente_ via que tinha algo errado com ela, caso contrário não seria a favor de Bichento vir para a Toca.

- Mione...o que aconteceu?- ele olhou as olheiras profundas que ela possuía, e pareceu adivinhar o caminho que as lágrimas haviam feito pelo seu rosto.

- Preciso conversar com você...- ela falou para Rony, não deixando que os outros escutassem. Gina a alguns metros deles levantou a sobrancelha, um sorriso irônico se formando.

Ele olhou ao redor, a cozinha parecia muito menor do que normalmente. Hermione já tentava pensar em alguma desculpa para sair daquela movimentação, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa...

- Mamãe, iremos ajudar Hermione a se instalar...- Gina já empurrava as costas da amiga.- Você me ajuda Rony?

Ninguém reclamou, e Rony seguiu as duas um pouco mais confuso do que deveria.

- Gina, o que você-

- Fique quieto!- ela subiu o primeiro lance de escadas e abriu a porta de seu quarto.- Pode deixar suas coisas aqui, Mione...

Hermione entrou lentamente, e depositou sua pequena bolsa na cama que usaria. Virou-se para Gina, o rosto surpreso.

- Gina, desculpe...eu preciso...

- Conversar com o Rony, eu sei...- a garota deu uma piscadela e esgueirou-se para fora do quarto.- Até depois.

Hermione sentiu o rosto corar, e não quis olhar para Rony.

- Vamos sair daqui...- Rony bufou impaciente, já virando-se de costas. O barulho que vinha da cozinha era insuportável.

Hermione achou que a subida das escadas seria silenciosa, mas se viu obrigada a quebrar o silêncio.

- Mal consegui falar com todo mundo..é impressão minha...ou todos estão...?-

- Perturbados? Ansiosos?- Rony riu, dando passagem para a garota. O quarto dele não estava tão bagunçado como costumava ser, mas parecia fora de ordem em alguns cantos.

- Sim...- ela suspirou, olhando ao redor.- Notícias do Harry?

**- Ronald Weasley-**

- Estão mantendo tudo abafado...sei que logo conseguiremos descobrir maiores informações...Fred e Jorge...

Ele parou de falar no momento que viu que a garota mordia o lábio inferior. Certamente não era sobre aquilo que ela queria falar.

- Mione...?- ele aproximou-se dela quando viu que a garota estava prestes a cair no choro.

- Desculpe...- ela tentou conter a voz.- Eu só...bom...é que eu precisava contar para alguém...

Rony sentiu seu corpo tremer. O que estava acontecendo?

- Mione...está tudo bem _mesmo_?

Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, limpando as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto.

- Eu precisava fazer isso...não poderia sair de casa e...e...

- Mione...?

Rony parou na frente dela, querendo que ela entendesse pelo seu olhar o quanto estava o deixando preocupado.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o fortemente. Ele não soube dizer se ficara sem ar pelo aperto ou pela surpresa. Não era a primeira vez que ela tomava aquele tipo de atitude impulsiva, o deixando extremamente sem graça.

Dessa vez porém, ele sabia o que precisava fazer. Não iria agir como um insensível. Hermione obviamente precisava de ajuda.

- Tá tudo bem, Mione...- ele a abraçou de volta, sentindo seus músculos muito duros ao fazer isso.- Você pode falar comigo...

Ele arriscou acariciar os cabelos dela, arrependendo-se no momento seguinte. A fragilidade da garota despertava algo nele- ele parecia incapaz de controlar. Tinha vontade de arrancar aquela dor dela- queria ser capaz de fazer todo aquele sofrimento parar.

Ele inspirou profundamente, descansando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Mesmo enquanto chorava, o perfume dela ainda parecia capaz de fazer seu estômago dar cambalhotas. Ele lhe deu um breve aperto mais forte, quando sentiu que as lágrimas não paravam.

Não soube dizer quando tempo permaneceram daquele jeito. Rony não pôde deixar de ficar feliz com a intimidade que aos poucos estavam criando. Parecia que tudo que haviam passado até então estava os tornando mais fortes. Foi com esse pensamento em mente, que ele se permitiu segurar a cabeça da garota colada ao seu peito, enquanto percebia ela se acalmar, aos poucos.

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio durante longos minutos, correspondendo ao abraço de Rony. Ele sabia que ela era capaz de escutar seu coração, ainda mais com a aceleração repentina, quando a a garota aconchegou-se mais nos braços dele.

- Eu apaguei a memória deles, Rony...- ela falou baixinho. Rony ergueu a cabeça apenas alguns milímetros para que ela soubesse que ele prestava atenção.- Dos meus pais...

- Apagou...?

- Fiz eles acreditarem que eram outras pessoas...- a voz dela voltava a ficar embargada, e ela apertou novamente Rony contra seu corpo.- Eles devem estar indo para a Austrália a qualquer momento...

- Mione!- ele não pôde deixar de se sobressaltar perante a revelação. Tentou manter a voz suave.- Foi por isso que você quis que buscassem você fora da sua casa...?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Ele não precisou pensar duas vezes para agir como agiu. Curvou levemente o corpo e a abraçou do jeito mais sincero que pôde. Suas mãos agiram por vontade própria, apenas querendo que a garota não saísse do seu lado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione...quando tudo terminar...- ele engoliu em seco.-Você poderá encontrá-los...

- S-sim...- ela tentou conter um suspiro, quase um lamento.

Rony sentiu-se tão seguro de si, que parecia incapaz de quebrar o momento. Ele sentiu quase uma dor física quando a garota se afastou- apenas alguns centímetros para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Obrigada, Rony...- ela sussurrou.

Com um pouco de receio, ele levou uma das mãos até o rosto dela e enxugou uma lágrima solitária. A garota sorriu para ele.

- Mesmo diante disso...eu preciso dizer...sua ideia foi muito boa, Mione...- ele sorriu para ela.- Assim eles estarão seguros...

Ela pareceu relaxar o corpo, enquanto encostava novamente o rosto no peito de Rony. O garoto a apertou novamente contra seu corpo, enquanto ouviam um barulho que anunciava alguém subindo as escadas.

Hermione se distanciou instintivamente, olhando para a porta. Rony a soltou como se um choque elétrico tivesse passado por suas mãos.

- Rony! Mamãe mandou você e Hermione descerem para que ela possa encher vocês de comida...- a cabeça de Fred apareceu na porta.- Olá, Hermione...

- Oi- ela tentou disfarçar a voz embargada.

- Tudo certo?- ele continuou, enquanto Jorge se juntava a eles

Rony afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto fez o caminho até a porta. Hermione o acompanhou, mas ela não parecia tão sem graça como ele.

Quando o alcançou, próximo as escadas, ela segurou sua mão. Rony não fez nenhum movimento para afastá-la, mesmo que seu rosto queimasse. Foram alguns breves momentos, ela apertou a mão dele, sinalizando que queria dizer algo.

- Você se importa...de não contar a ninguém...por enquanto?- ele mexeu o corpo, para que seus músculos relaxassem.

- Claro- ele a acompanhou, mantendo alguns centímetros seguros de distância entre os dois.

Hermione acelerou o passo e desceu as escadas mais rápido do que ele.

Rony passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, não acreditando que sentira tudo aquilo em um momento tão difícil para Hermione. Por que ele ficava tão nervoso? Por que não era capaz de agir sempre assim com ela? A garota parecia sinceramente feliz,e lhe dirigiu sorrisos sinceros durante o resto do dia, como que em agradecimento pelo apoio.

Ele porém parecia incapaz de conter suas reação à proximidade dela. Parecia quase uma necessidade mantê-la segura, saber que estava bem.

Ele ficara tão tenso ao longo do dia, principalmente quando ela se aproximava, que uma dor de cabeça terrível o tomou nas primeiras horas da noite.

Ele queria ser educado e atencioso com ela...mas precisava se acostumar àquela Hermione frágil...e ao mesmo tempo carente. Ela se aproximava dele sempre que podia, e Rony sentia-se envergonhado com a maneira com que ela estava o tratando.

Talvez a única forma de se sentir melhor perante tudo aquilo era tratando a garota da mesma forma. Seria bom, para variar, que não houvessem brigas.

Talvez a garota estivesse vendo diante dela a última oportunidade de conseguirem se entender. Rony sentiu seu estômago despencar enquanto pensava no que tinham pela frente. Não havia certeza...não havia como afirmar que ficariam bem.

Suas brigas e desentendimentos com Hermione pareceram tão idiotas. Repentinamente, aqueles dias na Toca pareceram abrir um leque de oportunidades.

Precisava mostrar para ela o quanto se importava.

* * *

Ela seguiu Gina até a sala comunal, entendendo que a garota precisava desabafar algo.

Assim que chegaram, procuraram por uma mesa de estudos mais afastada. Hermione sentia o corpo começar a doer, devido à sua postura.

- Gina...você está me deixando preocupada...

- Não é nada para se preocupar, Mione...na verdade é uma boa notícia...eu acho...

Hermione apoiou os braços em cima da mesa, querendo demonstrar que tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

- Posso começar com uma pergunta, Gina? Já que você anda tão violenta quando se trata do Professor...?

Gina afirmou com a cabeça.

- Por que não confiar no Professor Gareth...? Por que repentinamente você acha que ele não tem razão no que fala e...se descontrolou com Harry quando ele falou em participar dos seminários...?

Gina colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Tudo começou com uma breve conversa que eu tive com o professor. Da mesma forma que ele se aproximou de você, ele veio conversar comigo...saber detalhes sobre a guerra e toda essa história que já estamos cansadas de saber.

Hermione engoliu em seco, ficando ansiosa para saber o que estava atormentando Gina.

- Eu falei que ele conseguiria maiores informações com você, afinal...vocês estiveram ativamente na Guerra e eu não tive nada-

- Não é verdade, Gina! Você lutou _muito e-_

- Isso não é relevante...eu vou me perder se tentar justificar muito... T-tem um motivo para que eu tenha perdido a paciência...e tentado _odiar_ e fazer vocês odiarem o Prof. Gareth.

Hermione ficou calada escutando. Gina olhou ao redor para a sala comunal, agora enchendo-se cada vez mais.

- E qual é esse motivo?

- Bom, primeiramente...e-ele- Gina suspirou- Me viu _perdendo completamente o controle_...com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa...digamos..bem...ela sobreviveu porque ele chegou bem a tempo.

- Do que você está falando...?- Hermione sentiu tremores pelo corpo. Havia algo muito estranho acontecendo com Gina...

- Eu não quis que você descobrisse o _mercado negro_ que estava acontecendo aqui em Hogwarts...porque eu via como você tinha ciúmes daquelas Sonserinas com Rony...o fato é que...eu também não fui tão racional como costumava ser...

- Mercado...negro? Gina...?

- Alguns professores estão confiscando...mas os produtos voltam a aparecer. - Gina respirou fundo.- Algumas revistas _horríveis_ tem ocupado seus últimos exemplares com nada mais nada menos do que...Harry...e Rony.

- Do que você está falando?

- Entrevistas falsas...onde inclusive citam nossos nomes...fotos dos tempos em que eles estavam em Hogwarts...essas sei que são verdadeiras...mas confiscadas sabe-se lá de onde...

- Gina...você está falando sério?

Hermione estava dividida entre a vontade de rir, e a de ficar fiel a amiga, que provavelmente deixava aquilo a ofender seriamente.

- Bom...nada disso seria importante, Mione- Gina estava muito vermelha, combinando com seus cabelos.- Se eu não tivesse perdido o controle vendo uma foto do Harry...numa dessas revistas de garotas...

- Isso foi no dia que você se descontrolou...?- Hermione deduziu.

- Sim...a garota estava com a revista...no banheiro da Murta que Geme...que parecia particularmente interessada...dizendo que já havia visto _mais_ do que a foto mostrava...

- Havia visto_ mais...?_ Mas o que...- Hermione começou a sentir que todas as peças se encaixavam.

- Era uma foto realmente estúpida, na verdade- Gina desviou o olhar- Eu deduzo que seja de quando o Harry saiu daquela prova do Torneio Tribruxo...debaixo d'água...alguém deve ter tirado as roupas molhadas dele e feito ele se enrolar em uma toalha...bem...não mostrava _nada _na verdade...mas a garota parecia feliz com seu exemplar.

Hermione sentiu-se muito envergonhada naquele momento, vendo como Gina estava achando difícil falar aquilo. Ela imaginou como seria se estivesse no lugar da garota...começou a pensar nas revistas para jovens bruxas...Rony na capa...sentiu uma raiva estranha se formar...

- Você sabe que eu não sou assim, Mione...Eu não _posso _ser assim! Não quero me tornar uma dessas garotas irracionais...

- Eu entendo, Gina...todos temos o direito de perder o controle...

A garota sorriu para ela.

- Bom...eu e a garota discutimos quando eu tentei confiscar a revista dela...ela jogou na minha cara que a revista afirmava que eu e Harry estávamos brigados devido à distância...e eu não soube o que me fez agir daquele jeito...uma Lufa...tomando uma atitude como aquela?

- Vocês brigaram...?

- O Professor Gareth apareceu antes que lançasse algo mais poderoso que um _Expelliarmus_ nela...- Gina cobriu o rosto com as mãos.- A partir daí...morri de vergonha dele...

Hermione entendeu o dilema da amiga.

- E por causa disso você resolveu tentar virar todos nós contra ele?

A amiga negou, e suspirou novamente. Olhou para Hermione, quase sem mover os lábios para falar.

- Ele não pareceu surpreso...resolveu me convidar para uma xícara de chá. Ele desviou a conversa...queria que eu ficasse mais calma..disse que não havia nada que se envergonhar já que as garotas leitoras dos malditos _folhetins_ também estavam passando dos limites...

Hermione aproximou o corpo da mesa, sabendo que a verdade chegaria.

- Bom... com o tempo começamos a conversar sobre carreira e bom...- Gina deu de ombros.- Aí entra a parte que você não vai gostar.

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha.

- _Eu_ não vou gostar?

Gina afirmou.

- Harry e Rony estão tentando me convencer há tempos de que eu deveria falar com você...aquele dia...quando eu e Harry brigamos por causa do Professor...e você e Rony...bem...

- Sim- Hermione não precisava que ela lembrasse da última briga dos dois, e das semanas separados.

- Eu contei para o Harry...na verdade, ele desconfiou que eu deveria ter algo contra o Professor...já que...bem...ele me conhece...sabe que eu não sou tão irracional como estava aparentando...

- Gina...- Hermione segurou a mão esquerda da amiga, já que a direita estava permanentemente fechada fortemente, e estava escondida debaixo da mesa. A garota andara assumindo aquela postura nos últimos dias, Hermione agora entendia e justificava aquela atitude devido ao nervosismo de Gina, guardando todos aqueles segredos para si.- Você pode me contar...

- O Professor me questionou sobre o time de quadribol da Grifinória...e perguntou porque o campeonato andara tão parado...afinal...apenas amistosos tem tomado a quadra esse ano...devido a tudo...- Gina deu de ombros.- Sei que você não é _ tão_ apaixonada por Quadribol, Mione...

- Eu sei que McGonagall quer retomar o campeonato das casas assim que os times estiverem Ok, mas infelizmente estão ocorrendo muitas mudanças e...- Hermione queria mostrar que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas mesmo assim, o professor reparou que eu não coloquei meus pés na quadra esse ano...e falou que o Quadribol seria uma boa opção para eu dispersar a energia acumulada...espairecer...

- E você falou para ele que estava parada...sem jogar há bastante tempo?- Hermione lembrou dos últimos jogos que assistira de Gina.

- Sim...- Gina parecia mais calma.- Bom...na verdade...desde então o Professor pareceu tomar minhas dores como dele e...

Hermione aguardou silenciosamente.

- Ele me deu uma notícia após isso...- Gina encarou Hermione.- Ele tem uma amiga que é preparadora física do Harpias de Holyhead...

- Esse nome me é familiar...- Hermione vasculhou a memória.- Isso não é...

Gina estava novamente corada. Hermione raciocinou muito rápido.

- Aquele time de quadribol...? Só de mulheres?

A garota afirmou com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe, Mione.- ela estava com as orelhas vermelhas, igualmente à Rony quando ficava nervoso.- Eu não queria _realmente_ que você odiasse o Professor...eu mesma sabia muito pouco sobre ele até Neville nos contar tudo aquilo...não sabia...ou melhor, não sei se posso confiar nele...

Hermione aguardou pacientemente.

- E-ele falou que conseguiria um treino experimental...com o time...- Gina desviou o olhar e mirou a mesa.- Para que eu tentasse entrar...

- Gina!- Hermione quase soou histérica, tamanha sua surpresa.

- Bom, ele falou que todos na escola comentavam que eu era boa jogadora...a própria McGonagall contara para ele das vezes em que eu capturara o pomo com movimentos dignos de _uma futura Potter_...

Gina riu e Hermione a acompanhou.

- Harry está me dando todo apoio...quer começar a treinar comigo nos finais de semana...falou que é para eu ficar tranquila...que ele estará do meu lado...

- Gina, isso é ótimo!- Hermione sorriu animada para ela.

A garota pareceu muito surpresa com a reação da amiga.

- Hermione, eu fiquei com medo da sua reação. Achei que você talvez fosse...

- O que? Você achou _realmente_ que eu iria dar um sermão em você...por você fazer o que ama fazer?

Gina pareceu muito envergonhada.

- Gina, essa oportunidade é única!- Hermione sorria abertamente, sentia o coração batendo rápido, compartilhando a felicidade da amiga.- Eu jamais começaria com um discurso sobre a melhor área para você seguir...eu sou sua amiga! E apoiarei você, independente de qual seja sua escolha!

- Ah, Mione!- Gina parecia emocionada.- Rony e Harry disseram o mesmo...que você ficaria feliz por mim...mas eu tive medo que você disesse que Quadribol não é carreira...afinal, você quis voltar à Hogwarts...para terminar os estudos...

- Isso foi a _minha_ escolha, Gina! E eu fico _muito_ feliz por você! E sei que você se dará muito bem!

Gina limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho com a manga da roupa.

- Eu vi que o Prof. Gareth também queria ajudar você na escolha da sua carreira...ele é muito prestativo sabe...eu não deveria ter agido feito uma idiota...

- É como se- Hermione continuou deduzindo- ele se sentisse responsável...como um tutor...por todos os seus alunos...

Gina afirmou com a cabeça.

- É verdade...Luna me falou que ele conversou com ela também...oferecendo todo apoio que ela precisasse...

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha.

- Será que isso é _apenas_ uma característica dele? Ou será que há algo...?

Gina deu de ombros.

- Bom..isso não importa agora!- Hermione afastou algo invisível próximo ao seu rosto com a mão.- Chega de segredos...você e seu irmão já me sobrecarregaram com isso por hoje!

- Eu e...meu irmão?- Gina parecia confusa.

- Ahá, então você conta seus segredos para ele...mas ele não divide os dele com você...?

Gina encarou Hermione, sem falar uma palavra.

- Rony também está saindo do apartamento do Jorge...assim como Harry...

Hermione deduziu que Gina sabia da escolha do garoto, e Rony não pedira segredo.

- Ah, sobre isso...- a ruiva ficara vermelha novamente.

Hermione ficou parada. Parecia que estava perdendo alguma informação.

- Gina...pelo seu jeito...você...há algo ainda que você queria me contar...?

Gina respirava rápido, mas Hermione a admirava por ser assim, tão decidida. Obviamente algo estava acontecendo com ela, havia tantas coisas para serem ditas e ela estava vendo que por trás de todo aquele receio de contar as novidades para Hermione, havia a coragem da mais nova dos Weasley.

- Mione- a garota encarou a amiga.- Você entende por que eu me preocupava tanto com a _sua_ reação à minha tentativa de entrar em um time profissional de quadribol, não é? Você sabe por que eu temia tanto a _sua_ reação?

Hermione ficou calada, tentando pensar.

- Eu considero você uma verdadeira irmã, Mione.- Gina sorriu para ela.- Não apenas por você estar namorando o paspalho do meu irmão...considerando que isso demorou _muito_ para acontecer.

- Gina- Hermione queria poder expressar o que estava sentindo em palavras, mas sentia que Gina ainda iria falar algo.

- Desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts você tem sido uma boa amiga...talvez até antes disso você já fosse alguém da família...e após todos esses anos...tudo que passamos juntas...eu fico realmente feliz por poder contar com você.

Hermione sentiu algo incômodo subindo à garganta. Não queria ficar tão emotiva de repente.

- Obrigada, Gina. Eu sempre considerei sua família minha segunda família...quase um refúgio...um lugar onde eu _sempre_ me sentiria...em casa...

As duas compartilharam um olhar, Gina sorrindo sinceramente para Hermione.

- Então...sinto muito, Mione...preciso voltar ao assunto anterior...- a garota riu sem jeito.- Todo esse meu discurso...é parte de algo maior...

- E envolve a história da mudança de Harry.- Hermione deduziu. Não era preciso ser gênio para deduzir o que Gina queria contar à ela. Talvez, fosse algo parecido com o que Rony programara para eles dois.

Num movimento excessivamente lento, Gina colocou a mão direita em cima da mesa que compartilhavam. O punho permanecia fechado, como durante toda a conversa. Repentinamente, a garota abriu a mão, e Hermione pôde observar o brilho dourado e delicado no quarto dedo da mão direita de Gina.

- Eu queria que você fosse a primeira a saber- Gina sorriu abertamente para a garota.- Rony só sabe que Harry está indo para o outro apartamento...e ele seria muito lerdo para notar a aliança...eu achei _sinceramente_ que você notaria...mas você estava tão revoltada com a briga de Rony que eu...

- Quando...?- Hermione sorriu para a garota.- Quando foi que ele pediu...?

Gina entendeu a pergunta.

- No último final de semana que fomos para Hogsmeade...

- Quando você me trouxe a barra de chocolate?- Hermione tentou lembrar.- Gina!

- Eu sei! Eu sei!- a garota ergueu as mãos defensivamente.- Desculpe só contar a você agora...bom...você e Rony estavam brigados...eu não achei uma boa hora contar...e agora...sei que vocês estão bem...então...

- Eu sou a primeira a saber...de verdade?- Hermione parecia eufórica.

- Achei que Luna notaria a aliança...e ela _realmente_ olhou...mas você sabe como ela é...desviou o olhar e não comentou nada...

- Talvez achando que fosse algum amuleto para espantar Narguilés...

Ambas riram. Gina parecia ter o semblante mais relaxado.

- Nossa...quantas notícias para um único dia...

- Desculpe...não queria ter escondido tanto tempo essas _coisas_ de você...

- Tudo bem, Gina!- Hermione segurou a mão dela com o pretexto de olhar o anel. Ela observou a pedra delicada no meio da jóia.- É tão lindo!

A garota sorriu.

- É mesmo, não?- Gina respondeu, alegremente.- Harry tomou a decisão repentinamente...acho que pensou que precisava demonstrar o apoio a minha tentativa no Quadribol dessa maneira...

- Então o apartamento é dos dois?- Hermione se sobressaltou repentinamente.- É oficial?

- Bom...estamos programando contar ao papai e a mamãe no feriado de Natal...

Hermione sentiu-se renovada, quase como se todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts merecessem momentos como aquele.

- Fico tão feliz por vocês, Gina!- ela sentiu a emoção aflorando novamente.- Não tenho como expressar em palavras!

Gina se levantou bruscamente, olhando alguém que entrara pelo buraco do retrato.

- É o Rony!- ela sussurrou, parecendo alerta repentinamente.

- Até que parte da história ele...?

- O time de Quadribol...o apartamento sendo _do Harry_- Gina olhou para amiga, quase pedindo socorro.- Você acha que...Harry ficaria ofendido se eu contasse...?

- Acho que ficaria aliviado...para ser sincera...- Hermione riu, divertida.

Ela sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem pela cintura, um abraço forte e um breve beijo no pescoço- o suficiente para sua pele se arrepiar.

- Pelo jeito a conversa foi ótima- Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione.

- Foi realmente boa. Finalmente estou entendendo o que estava acontecendo...

Hermione olhou para Gina, um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

Rony soltou a namorada e olhou para a irmã.

- Falei para você, Gina!- Rony parecia animado.- Mione tem a cabeça no lugar! Ah, Hagrid mandou lembranças...espera uma visita de vocês...

- Claro- Hermione olhou cautelosamente para o garoto.- Ahn, Rony...

- Você contou para a Gina- ele sorriu de um jeito quase infantil para a garota, falando muito baixo- sobre o _nosso..._quer dizer...sobre o apartamento?

Ele pareceu envergonhado de repetir aquilo. Hermione tentou sustentar o sorriso, mas começou a se sentir falsa.

- Sabe...o dormitório dos garotos deve estar vazio nesse horário..._e_ ele não vira um tobogã como o das garotas...então...parece ser um bom lugar para conversarmos...

Rony pareceu confuso. Segurou a mão de Hermione quando ela tentou fazer o caminho até as escadas.

- Gina...?- ela apenas chamou a amiga, e a cena seguinte foi tomada por uma cachoeira de cabelos ruivos subindo as escadas rapidamente.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ele queria forçar Hermione a falar, ela e Gina pareciam estar muito diferentes. Hermione o guiou até o dormitório dos garotos, que ele e Harry haviam ocupado da última vez.

- Mione...?

Ele seguiu os passos da garota, sabendo que ela tinha um bom motivo para isso.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si. Gina parecia nervosa, e Hermione igualmente- mas foi ela que tomou a iniciativa, observando que estavam sozinhos.

- Gina...bom...eu e Rony queremos lhe contar algo...-ela apertou a mão do ruivo. Ele entendeu. Só não sabia o porquê da urgência daquilo.

-Contar algo...?- Gina falou delicadamente.

- Rony...?- Hermione tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. Rony sabia que aquilo deveria ser apenas _parte_ do plano da garota. Só não entendia qual era a intenção, mas conhecia Hermione muito bem e tinha certeza de que a garota estava aprontando alguma.

- Bom- ele olhou de Hermione para Gina.- Você sabe, Gina...que Harry está organizando a mudança para um novo apartamento...

Gina ficou muito vermelha. Ele tentou entender o porquê, mas resolveu obedecer o que Hermione pretendia, e ela obviamente queria que ele contasse sobre a _sua_ mudança.

- S-sim..- a garota respondeu.

- Isso fez com que eu pensasse...e bom...você sabe há quanto tempo eu e a Mione...bem...- ele sentiu as orelhas queimando.

- Estão nessa indecisão toda...?- a garota completou.

- Haha- Rony censurou a irmã com o olhar.- O fato é que...

Gina sentou em uma das camas do dormitório. Rony imitou a garota, sentando-se na mais próxima de si.

- Eu já dei a entrada em um apartamento que achei que seria bom para mim...e...para a Mione...

Gina fez um movimento estranho, como se tivesse levado um choque. Rony viu Hermione prender a respiração.

- Já programei tudo com o papai...e acredito que não tenha problemas para quitar a dívida...

- Rony!- a garota sorriu abertamente.- Hermione _realmente_ colocou juizo na sua cabeça oca!

Rony riu espontaneamente dessa vez.

- Bom... é isso.- ele deu de ombros.- Eu sempre me enrolo para falar...

Ele olhou para Hermione, como se a culpasse. A garota sentou ao lado dele rapidamente.

- O que Rony _tentou_ dizer é que...o apartamento é _dele_ por enquanto...ele está indo para lá logo...

Gina fez sinal de que entendia.

- Mas em breve...eu irei para lá também.- Hermione sorriu para a amiga. Gina sorriu de volta. Rony, observando aquilo, sabia que elas compartilhavam algum segredo.- Nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso...desde a última visita à casa de meus pais...eu...sabia que não voltaria para lá.

Gina levantou com um salto de onde estava, correu até Hermione e a abraçou fortemente.

- Eu fico muito feliz por vocês!

O abraço demorou mais do que o esperado, e Rony recomeçou seus cálculos mentais.

As duas se soltaram, ainda compartilhando um olhar.

- E então...?- Rony fuzilou Gina com o olhar.- Que parte da _sua_ história eu não estou sabendo?

Gina se afastou lentamente, olhando de Hermione para o irmão.

- Então... ?

A garota ficou extremamente vermelha.

- O que faz você pensar que...?- Hermione começou, tentando roubar a atenção do garoto.

- Hermione, eu conheço você há bastante tempo...sabia desde o momento que você me trouxe para cá...que tinha algo relacionado com a Gina...

As duas engoliram, nervosas. Gina voltou lentamente para a cama em que estava sentada.

- Você está me deixando preocupado, Gina!

- Rony...não tem porque você ficar nervoso...- a garota olhou para Hermione, suplicando ajuda.

Ela prontamente se postou ao lado da amiga, ambas olhando assustadas para Rony.

Do que elas tinham medo afinal?Ele era tão explosivo assim?

Uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça. Seu estômago revirou e as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que ele pudesse se conter.

- Ginevra...v-você está grávida?

Houve um momento constrangedor de silêncio, depois um barulho parecido com uma explosão. Gargalhadas de ambas as garotas sentadas distante dele, sua irmã e sua namorada, tomaram o dormitório.

- Rony, você é hilário!- Hermione contorcia-se.

Rony se levantou bruscamente.

- Então...o que-

- Rony- Gina aproximou-se dele.- Harry e eu estamos noivos.

Ela mostrou o anel, parando a mão a centímetros do rosto do garoto.

- Não há motivos para surtar!

O garoto recuou, ao ver a mão da garota.

- Noivos...?

Hermione prontamente estava ao seu lado, já enlaçara o seu braço no dele e ria divertidamente.

- Perto do que você imaginava...um noivado não é nada assustador, não?

Rony ficou parado, olhando para a sua irmã mais nova parada diante dele, de repente parecendo muito mais velha do que ele se lembrava.

- Gina!

- Não grite comigo, por favor! Nem diga que está sendo precipitado pois eu tenho certeza disso desde que conheci Harry!

- Não precisa exagerar!- Rony debochou.

- Para você era apenas uma _queda_, mas eu sempre gostei do Harry. Estamos muito felizes com nossos planos...ainda mais com a oportunidade no Harpias...

Ela olhou para Hermione, que sorriu de volta.

- E o que você achou?- Rony olhou para Hermione, como que buscando uma autorização para falar sobre o assunto.

Gina riu mais uma vez. Hermione censurou Rony com o olhar.

- Eu estou feliz com _todas_ as novidades da Gina, Rony...e acho que como irmão você deve ao menos parabenizá-la!

Rony tentou sorrir, mas sentia-se excessivamente nervoso para aquilo.

- É que...eu...bom...vocês me pegaram de surpresa.!

- Sinto muito!- Gina parecia eufórica.

- Não pense que não estou feliz por vocês!- ele parecia quase agressivo.

- Eu sei, irmão!- Gina riu.

Ele ficou calado um instante raciocinando. Era bom saber que sua irmã ficaria com seu melhor amigo. Ele já passara da fase do ciúme de irmão mais velho e agora via diante de si um futuro em que Harry seria verdadeiramente seu parente. A família que ele pretedia construir ao lado de Hermione estaria permanentemente entrelaçada com a de Harry e Gina.

- Preciso falar com o Harry...eu _não acredito_ que ele não me falou nada!- ele falou mais para si do que para as garotas.

- Ficamos com medo da sua reação...- Gina tentava fazer ele encará-la.

- _Medo_- ele debochou.

Hermione segurou a mão dele fortemente.

- E você Mione?- ele olhou para a garota.- Não está tonta com todas...essas...novidades?

- Sim- ela olhou para Gina.- E imensamente feliz.

Em poucos minutos, eles haviam descido novamente para a sala comunal. Rony tentando convencer as garotas que deveria ir ao corujal naquele mesmo instante mandar uma carta a Harry, mas Hermione o convenceu de que eles poderiam se falar melhor pessoalmente.

- Logo você estará lá!- ela debochara do garoto.- Não há porque ficar nervoso com ele, não era um segredo só dele para que pudesse sair contando.

Rony se jogou na sua poltrona favorita, enquanto Gina e Hermione conversavam animadamente no sofá. Logo ele estaria de volta à Londres, para sua rotina levemente desesperadora.

"_Mas as coisas estão melhorando..._"

Ele tentava se animar, ao ver que tudo estava _tomando_ forma. Em breve, Gina e Harry estariam casados. Ele não entendia como aquele sentimento o deixava igualmente feliz. Era bom saber que o garoto finalmente estava encontrando um sentimento de família. Talvez essas coisas não importassem antes para ele, devido à sua imaturidade. E agora, ele entendia aquilo perfeitamente bem.

O desejo que ele tinha de ficar permanentemente ao lado de Hermione, era o mesmo que Harry e sua irmã tinham. Claro que ele sempre considerara Harry como da família, e ter aquilo oficializado não tornava mais real para ele. Mas era importante para sua irmã. Ele sabia o quanto era importante para uma garota um casamento: vestido de noiva, a primeira dança, fotos com os convidados.

Ele sabia que Hermione queria aquilo também, por mais diferente que ela fosse das outras garotas. Felizmente, aquilo não o assustava mais e ele começou a pensar com carinho no momento em que ele, com calma, sairia à procura do anel perfeito para Hermione.

Ele observou a namorada mostrar o chaveiro com o elfinho doméstico cor de rosa para Gina, que pareceu achar graça no presente de Rony. As duas continuavam falando de planos, enquanto Gina observava a chave de Hermione.

Elas começaram com o assunto _filhos_, mas Rony já havia passado por essa fase de insegurança também. Sabia que era novo...sabia que não precisava se preocupar com aquilo agora...da mesma forma que sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria acontecer...e ele não precisava temer.

Fitou o fogo da lareira, sentindo-se imensamente confortável. Estar em Hogwarts, sentado naquela poltrona, fazia com que ele se sentisse voltando no tempo. Ele aproveitou a sensação, pensando que conseguira fazer tudo que precisava fazer naquele dia. A palestra no seminário de DCAT tinha sido muito boa, e ele descobrira que não ficava tão nervoso ao falar em público. Detestava pensar aquilo, mas o Prof. Gareth não era tão detestável como ele queria que fosse. Mesmo que ainda sentisse algo incômodo no estômago toda vez que pensava em como o professor era novo, e em como se importava com Hermione, ele precisava dar o braço a torcer: ele tinha boas intenções. Inclusive, ajudara Gina com toda essa história do Harpias.

Tudo estava bem com Hermione...eles começariam uma fase nova a partir de agora...ele se permitiu descansar a cabeça nos braços, olhando aquele fogo reconfortante. Sem se preocupar com o frio lá fora...ou com os compromissos que o esperavam no dia seguinte...ele deixou sua mente viajar.

Ele adormeceu naquela posição estranha...não sabia se estava sonhando ou não...mas diante de si...naquele mesmo tapete, em frente aquela mesma lareira, ele via algumas crianças muito jovens...deviam ter seus onze...doze anos...cabelos vermelhos...alguns castanhos...conversavam animadamente, falavam de seus pais.

- Meu pai e minha mãe foram da Grifinória!- o garoto falava animadamente, uma voz puramente infantil.

- Eles sabem, bobão...são sobrinhos deles!- a que parecia ser irmã do garoto, debochou.

Todos riram. Havia um garoto muito parecido com Harry...outro muito parecido com ele...

Ele deixou o sonho continuar...talvez não se lembrasse de nada quando acordasse...talvez quando conhecesse seus verdadeiros rostos nem ao menos se lembraria que sonhara com algo _tão real_...anos antes de tudo acontecer.

* * *

_Flashback_

Rony nunca pensou que poderia sentir aquela felicidade o invadir, considerando tudo que estava acontecendo. A presença de Hermione na Toca tornava tudo mais fácil, ele se via constantemente ansioso, querendo ficar ao lado da garota.

Na realidade, eles nunca haviam passado tanto tempo juntos como naqueles dias. Nas férias anteriores, mesmo que estivessem na mesma casa, havia algum tipo de barreira que os impedia de tomarem certos tipos de atitudes, como aquele longo abraço que haviam compartilhado no dia que Hermione chegara. Ainda havia certo constrangimento no ar, mas Rony sentia que ele próprio estava criando uma personalidade diferente.

Ele riu, enquanto virava o livro que tinha em mãos. O título _"Doze Maneiras Seguras de Encantar Bruxas"_ que anteriormente lhe parecia tão idiota, agora parecia ter sido de boa ajuda. Começara a leitura apenas para entender o porque de todo o rebuliço de Fred e Jorge com aquela publicação. Depois, começou a perceber que por mais _idiota_ que fosse a ideia de publicar um livro com um assunto como aqueles, quase como um manual, poderia ser de grande ajuda.

Todo o tipo de atitude que ele tomava, lembrando-se das palavras do livro, parecia criar um outro tipo de atmosfera. Algumas frases prontas e conselhos usados por ele, fizeram com que, inclusive, Hermione não derrubasse mais nenhuma lágrima nos dias que se seguiram. Como Gina fizera questão de jogar na cara dele, do jeito mais debochado que pôde, a garota parecia até mais feliz e sorridente, toda vez que Rony estava no mesmo recinto.

- Então...- a voz de Fred se seguiu ao estalo alto, que anunciava que ele acabara de aparatar diretamente no quarto.- Pensando em como poderá nos pagar por tamanha bondade?

O segundo estalo anunciou Jorge.

- Sabe...quem sabe possamos criar algum tipo de código...para sabermos quando você e Hermione estão aqui...- ele riu.- Aquele dia foi _muita_ sorte termos esquecido as nossas varinhas lá embaixo...e vocês dois estavam aqui...sozinhos...

- Do que vocês estão falan-Rony tentou começar, as orelha já queimando.

- Nada, maninho.- Fred tirou o livro das mãos dele.- Vejo que já terminou a leitura.

- Eu não li.- ele tomou o livro de volta, e procurou por um esconderijo apropriado, sem acreditar na própria mentira que contara.

- Aham, claro.- Jorge repetiu o gesto do irmão, e ergueu o livro no alto.- Não pense em se livrar dele, Roniquinho...passe adiante...como fizemos com você...

Rony ficou em silêncio, enquanto Jorge jogava o livro na sua cama desarrumada.

- Mamãe mandou você descer...ela precisa de ajuda com os gnomos de jardim...- os dois já estavam saindo, então Rony não teve certeza de quem falava.

- Mas há poucos dias caçamos vários deles!

Os dois saírem sem responder. Ele olhou o livro por breves instantes e finalmente se decidiu por colocá-lo em uma gaveta, onde ninguém fosse futricar. Passar o livro adiante?

Ele fez uma anotação mental para que dar o livro à Harry em seu aniversário. Seria uma boa maneira de se livrar do exemplar...

Quando ele chegou à cozinha, encontrou o local vazio- todos deveriam estar no quintal, auxiliando nas tarefas. Quando ele estava quase saindo pela porta, sentiu que pisara em algo- e a coisa fazia barulho.

Parecia um rosnado... o barulho estridente fez com que ele saltasse para trás, alguns palavrões escapando de sua boca.

- Mas que m...

- Rony!- a voz de Hermione o sobressaltou. Ele virou o corpo para onde a garota estava, assustada, o rosto incrivelmente corado.

Ela olhou para os pés dele, e ele a imitou. Bichento acabara de sair dali correndo, a cara amassada parecendo mais feia do que nunca, o rabo em desalinho.

- Eu pisei no rabo desse...desse...- ele levou a mão a testa, querendo se recuperar do susto.

- Bichento!- Hermione tentou alcançar o gato, mas ele foi mais rápido e correu escada acima.- Rony...você...

- Desculpe, Hermione- ele falou em um tom mais agressivo do que deveria.- Eu não vi...eu não sabia...

- Não, eu que lhe devo desculpas...- ela se aproximou dele e aproveitou para afastar os potes de comida e bebida de gato no chão, que estavam ali obviamente para Bichento.

- Você não precisa se desculpar...- ele balançou a cabeça, sentindo a razão voltar.

Algo dentro dele gritou...parecia sua consciência falando...ele não sabia dizer ao certo...depois, lembrou-se que já _lera_ aquilo em algum lugar.

_"Mulheres gostam de elogios. Mas também apreciam homens educados e que se dirijam à elas com o respeito que merecem. Uma simples frase mal humorada pode fazer você perder tudo que tenha conquistado até então."_

Ele tentou não pensar naquele livro, guardado em seu quarto naquele exato momento. O fato é que aquelas dicas estavam o ajudando, e ele precisava manter aquilo em mente.

- Meus pés são muito grandes para essa cozinha...considerando o quanto estabanado eu sou...

Hermione pareceu achar graça. Em qualquer outra época, aquilo seria o suficiente para começar uma briga. Rony nunca gostaria muito do gato, e mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, Hermione pareceu surpresa de ver algum tipo de comportamento ameno por parte do garoto.

- Sua mãe me colocou contra a parede...- ela falou baixinho.- Quando Bichento chegou...

- Por que...?- Rony tentou raciocinar.

- Seu pai o trouxe. E...- ela suspirou- ...bom, ele mencionou a casa vazia...

Rony a guiou até a mesa, torcendo para que ninguém aparecesse. Hermione parecia estar novamente em um daqueles momentos sensíveis.

- Eu estava escondendo fotos e qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer meus pais duvidarem de que tinham uma filha...- ela olhou para a pia, desfocando o olhar.- E eles devem ter levado muitas coisas, além de roupas...livros...

Rony se surpreendeu em como Hermione sempre pensava em tudo. A inteligência dela continuava o surpreendendo.

- Seu pai percebeu...ficou preocupado...eles vieram conversar comigo...

- O que você falou?- Rony não quis aparentar ansiedade.

- Tentei não mentir...mas ao mesmo tempo eu não podia falar toda a verdade...

Rony aproximou a cadeira da mesa, descansando os braços e ainda encarando Hermione.

- Eu disse que iríamos viajar...Harry, você e eu...- Hermione mudou de expressão.- Eles não pareceram muito convencidos...falei que era algo importante...e que gostaria que meus pais estivessem seguros...ainda mais sendo trouxas...por isso os havia mandado para longe...

- Hermione...- ele sentiu pena da garota, sendo encurralada pelos seus pais, obrigando com que ela falassse.- Teríamos que falar alguma coisa...ainda bem que perguntaram a você...eu certamente acabaria entregando muitas informações...

- Sua mãe não pareceu muito feliz com a ideia...acho que ainda irá tentar nos convencer a ficar...- ela encarou Rony, com o olhar triste.

- Acho que ela não tem chance.

- Espero que ela cuide de Bichento, enquanto nós estivermos...

- Pode ter certeza disso...- Rony a tranquilizou.

- Rony...- ela olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava ali.- Já que estamos falando nisso...eu estive pensando...e bom...pesquisei algumas coisas...

- Pesquisou?- ele olhou abobalhado para Hermione.- Como...?

Hermione ergueu o rosto, vendo que alguém se aproximava, descendo as escadas.

- Conto maiores detalhes quando Harry chegar...

Rony sentiu seu estômago se contrair de uma forma desagradável. Tudo bem, iriam viajar os três juntos. Mas por que ele não podia saber?

Hermione parecia sempre ter uma carta na manga...sempre estava um passo à frente...como ela conseguia fazer aquelas coisas? Ter tantas ideias e bolar tantos planos?

- Mas, Mione...- ele olhou para trás ansioso, a pessoa fizera uma pequena parada no primeiro andar. Ele precisava se apressar.- Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha! Me deixe ajudar!

Hermione sorriu para ele de um jeito nervoso.

- Não sei, Rony...

- Confie em mim, Ok?- ele estava perdendo a paciência.- Vou ajudar você a despistar minha mãe...e gostaria de ajudar nas suas pesquisas, mas acredito que você-

- Já sei!- ela controlou a voz, um brilho de ansiedade no olhar.- Obrigada por oferecer sua ajuda, já tenho uma missão para nós!

Rony sentiu-se um idiota, vendo que a mente de Hermione trabalhava rapidamente.

- Missão...?

- Não vai ser fácil- ela sussurrava rapidamente.-...mas é a_ única_ maneira que podemos...bom...na verdade...

- Mione!- Rony a apressou, a pessoa do primeiro andar movimentava-se rapidamente agora, parecia prestes a descer a escada.

- Sua mãe falou que Moody virá jantar...e ele será o líder na missão de resgatarmos Harry...- ela quase engolia as palavras.- Ouvi seu pai deixar escapar algo relacionado a _poção polissuco_...

- Polissuco?- Rony se sobressaltou.

- Não importa agora!- Hermione afastou o ar com a mão.- Você acha que pode me ajudar a roubar dele...?

- Roubar Moody?- Rony riu, seu semblante tornando-se assustado.

Agora alguém definitivamente descia as escadas. Hermione falou mais baixo ainda.

- Por favor, eu explico depois! Ele deve chegar hoje a noite para uma reunião.

- Quem vai chegar hoje?- a voz de Gina fez com que os dois pulassem na cadeira.

Rony ficou imediatamente vermelho, não reparara que ele e Hermione estavam tendo uma conversa tão suspeira. Os dois jogaram-se para trás, estavam curvados diante da mesa até então.

- Era você, Gina!- Rony não pôde se conter.

Hermione já estava em pé e lançou um olhar ansioso para Rony. Ela não precisava fazer isso...ele sabia que nem Gina deveria saber do plano deles.

A garota olhou do irmão para a amiga, parecendo nervosa.

- Vocês dois estão estranhos...- ela constatou.

Hermione já passava um braço ao redor de Gina a puxava para o quintal.

- Vamos ajudar sua mãe, Gina...

Rony esperou alguns minutos até ter certeza de que elas já estavam entretidas em alguma conversa. Hermione era boa com esse tipo de coisa, e se ela pretendia esconder um segredo de alguém, ela sempre conseguia.

Ele foi em direção a Fred e Jorge, que já estavam agachados, procurando os gnomos. Não pôde deixar de escutar a voz sobressaltada de Gina, enquanto se preparava para ajudar seus irmãos.

- Eu sou sua amiga!- a garota falava, enquanto Hermione tentava controlar o tom de voz da garota.- Pensei que você me contaria quando...

Até Fred e Jorge levantaram os olhos para as duas. Hermione estava muito vermelha, o rosto parcialmente encoberto pelos cabelos fofos. Mesmo daquela distância, Rony teve certeza de que ela estava tentando acalmar Gina.

Ao ver que até os gêmeos olhavam, Hermione puxou Gina pelo braço e ambas se afastaram mais ainda da cerca onde os garotos estavam. Jorge virou-se com alguma dificuldade para Rony, um gnomo muito gordo contorcendo-se na sua mão.

- Finalmente digno de seu sobrenome, hein!

Rony não ficou envergonhado dessa vez, e continuou com o que deveria estar fazendo.

Ele e Hermione estavam cheios de segredos, e perante os outros isso poderia parecer outra coisa.

_"Quem me dera..."_

Ele tentou afastar aquele pensamento, mas deixou escapar um sorriso. Que tipo de coisa Hermione e Gina estariam conversando naquele momento?Ele tinha certeza que não havia relação alguma com a viagem secreta deles ao lado de Harry.

O lugar pareceu ficar mais abafado, mesmo que nuvens grossas ocultassem o sol, anunciando outro dia chuvoso.

**- Hermione Granger-**

- Fico feliz que tudo esteja chegando ao fim...apesar de tudo...- Hermione apertou mais fortemente o corpo contra o de Rony, parecendo querer finalizar o assunto Hogwarts.

Ele começou a procurar pela chave no bolso, mas a primeira coisa que achou foi a varinha.

- Mione, não consigo lembrar onde deixei a chave...se eu usasse apenas um _Accio_ rapidamente...ou um-

- _Estamos no meio de vários trouxas_, Rony!- a garota o repreendeu.

Ela passou as sacolas que tinha em mãos para ele, Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aposto que você vai vir com um de seus truques...você acabou de falar que eu não podia usar magia!

Hermione bufou impacientemente. Já estavam diante da porta do prédio, o peso das sacolas de compras começava a incomodar: ela observou até mesmo Rony tornando-se impaciente, trocando as sacolas de mão.

- Não há truque nenhum...você colocou a chave no bolso _esquerdo_, Ronald...sua memória anda péssima...

- Como você lembra...?- ele olhou brevemente assustado para a garota, ambas as mãos ocupadas com as sacolas, incapaz de poder realizar algum movimento para alcançá-la.

Hermione surpirou e teve que conter um sorriso. Em um movimento muito rápido, ela colocou a mão dentro do bolso correto, onde sabia que encontraria a chave. Ela percebeu o corpo de Rony se contrair enquanto ela conseguia alcançar o chaveiro.

- Sabe, Mione...para aquele senhor do outro lado da rua isso pode ter parecido _outra _coisa...- Rony não conteve um sorriso.  
Ela tirou a mão rapidamente do bolso da calça do garoto, sentindo o próprio rosto ficar muito quente repentinamente.

Hermione virou-se rapidamente, apenas para se certificar que não havia ninguém olhando.

- Não há ninguém lá, Ronald...- ela riu dessa vez. Colocou a chave na fechadura e a girou, correndo para dentro, fugindo do vento que castigava seu rosto.- Me passa algumas sacolas...

- Achei que nunca ia pedir- Rony passou a mais leve para ela.- Você sabe que _poderia_ haver alguém do outro lado da rua...não sabe?

- Claro!- Hermione caminhou até o elevador e apertou o botão duas vezes.- Como se as pessoas nessa rua não estivessem suficientemete ocupadas...ficariam olhando para os outros...

- Você sempre me surpreende, Mione- Rony postou-se ao lado dela e beijou sua bochecha.

Entraram no elevador e Hermione prontamente apertou o número cinco. Rony recostou-se, parecendo cansado após o dia de compras.

- Talvez um dia possamos nos mudar para um povoado somente bruxo...poderei abrir qualquer porta com um _Alohomora_...e nenhum visinho vai ficar achando que você estava tentando abusar de mim em plena calçada...

Hermione riu, incapaz de se conter.

- Abusar de você? Você me faz rir das coisas mais idiotas, Rony...

- Hei, não comece me acusando...não tente virar o jogo- ele deu aquele sorriso.- Você que saiu colocando a mão no bolso da minha calça, com o _pretexto_ de achar a chave...

Eles finalmente estavam chegando no apartamento. Hermione chegou à porta antes que o garoto e dessa vez ela mesma sacou a varinha e abriu a porta, sabendo que estavam sozinhos.

- Você acha mesmo que eu usaria um _pretexto_...uma desculpa tão idiota como essa...?

Ela ajudou Rony a colocar as compras sobre a mesa, observando a bagunça da pequena cozinha, com o nariz franzido.

- Você precisa manter essa cozinha organizada, Rony...eu não posso estar sempre aqui para fazer isso por você...

Ele largou a chave na pequena mesa próxima a porta após trancá-la e se aproximou dela.

- Por que não continuamos na conversa anterior...estava mais interessante...- ele abraçou Hermione pela cintura, aproximando o nariz da pele da nuca da garota.

- Você apenas está querendo fugir da conversa sobre suas tarefas domésticas...- Hermione tentou conter um sorriso, largando tudo que estava fazendo e se virando para ele.

Rony descansou o queixo no ombro da garota. Abraçou-a fortemente e começou a passar a mão direita pelas costas dela.

- Rony...- ela o repreendeu. Tirou a touca que protegia a própria cabeça do frio, e com um breve movimento tirou seu casaco e preparou-se para tirar o do ruivo.

- Então _esse_ é o pretexto que você usaria...- ele sorriu, tirando o último braço do casaco, e se desfazendo do cachecol que vestia.- Tirar as roupas é um meio mais rápido de se chegar ao fim...não?

Ela riu, enquanto colocava todos os agasalhos no cabide próximo a porta. Ela foi até a sala, procurando pelo controle remoto do ar condicionado. Ligou numa temperatura agradável, enquanto escutava os passos do garoto atrás de si.

- Você acordou de bom humor hoje...- ela falou, enquanto organizava as almofadas do sofá.

Ela adorava os pequenos detalhes daquele apartamento. Gostava de lembrar da primeira vez em que estivera ali. A surpresa e a felicidade a tomando, querendo dividir espaço igual no seu coração. Adorou o sorriso de Rony, a alegria e satisfação estampadas em seu rosto.

O lugar era muito bom e bastante espaçoso. Ela não sabia porque ficara tão surpresa. Certamente Rony não gostaria de morar em um lugar muito pequeno, depois de passar anos em um quarto modesto da Toca. Ela sabia que ele pensava nos dois quando fizera a escolha. Inclusive, aceitando que Hermione colocasse diversas coisas que ele insisitia em chamar de _bugigangas de trouxas_. Porém, ele dera o braço a torcer. Aprendera a usar o ar condicionado e convencera ela de que sabia usar todo o resto, alegando que Jorge tinha muito daquelas coisas.

- Meu humor está _ótimo..._- ele se aproximou da garota.- Hoje teremos um jantar delicioso de Natal na Toca...eu tenho você só para mim nesse apartamento..._e_ tenho todo o tempo do mundo à minha disposição já que estamos de folga na Academia de Aurores...

Hermione sorriu para ele, observando satisfeita o efeito que a nova vida estava causando em Rony. Ele estava diferente, obviamente, além de ter amadurecido parecia menos com o garoto que ela conhecera em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Enquanto se aproximava dele ela admirou o rosto com traços marcantes do garoto, seu cabelo ruivo um pouco mais bagunçado do que ele costumava usar...a barba ainda por fazer- mesmo que ela insistira que ele a fizesse antes de saírem para as compras de Natal pela manhã.

Ela começou a entender as brincadeiras maldosas dele, quando ele também fez o caminho em sua direção...os olhos pousados nela de um jeito convidativo. Ela precisava admitir- ela havia se apaixonado pelo Rony garoto, aquele que era excessivamente inseguro, andava com roupas desalinhadas e sempre brigava com ela. Mas agora, ela se apaixonava e re-apaixonava todos os dias, pelo Rony que ele se tornara.

- Você ficou silenciosa de repente...- ele finalmente havia a alcançado. Suas mãos, ágeis, já estavam em sua cintura. Ele inclinou-se delicadamente, alcançando o pescoço da garota.

Hermione fechou os olhos e deliciou-se com a sensação dos lábios gelados dele em seu pescoço. Alcançou os cabelos ruivos do garoto, e puxou se rosto para mais próximo ainda. Rony entendeu o recado, e beijou profundamente a pele exposta da garota, raspando os dentes delicadamente, apenas para depois beijar novamente.

- Você não precisa desse ar condicionado se quiser _esquentar_ o lugar...- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto colocava a mão gelada por debaixo de sua blusa.

Hermione extremeceu mas permitiu que ele continuasse. Ela passeou as mãos pelos seus braços, depois migrou para os seus ombros, sentindo a textura da roupa que Rony usava. Mesmo com os olhos fechados ela conseguia lembrar claramente da combinação que ele escolhera aquela manhã. A cor escura da blusa de lã, combinado com o tom da calça jeans. Lembrara que brigara com ele, argumentando que ele não precisava usar aquele par de sapatos que ele escolhera, alegando querer combinar com a roupa- e ela querendo que ele os guardasse limpos para usar no Ministério quando os feriados acabassem. Ele se tornara um homem tão elegante. Era simples em suas escolhas, mas mostrava para ela dia após dia como havia se tornado uma pessoa segura.

Era bom pensar que Rony finalmente podia escolher coisas como aquela, ele sempre usara roupas dos irmãos mais velhos, igualmente a todo o material escolar, varinha e provavelmente na infância, os brinquedos. Ele finalmente estava podendo criar o ambiente em que podia viver. Comprara inclusive presentes para todos que estariam na festa à noite na Toca, demorando-se mais para escolher o da mãe de Hermione- os dois dariam presentes juntos e entravam em atrito toda vez que precisavam escolher.

- Na verdade...eu já estou com calor...- ela falou, sem fôlego.

Rony buscou seus lábios, delicadamente, postando as duas mãos debaixo da blusa dela. Ela respondeu ao beijo, com uma maior empolgação do que o momento pedia, quase indignada pela calma que ele mantinha. Ela já estava ansiosa- com aquela sensação que o mundo iria acabar se ela não estivesse em seus braços. E ele continuava intacto, calmo- ela sabia que era uma tática para tirá-la do sério.

- Que horas você pretende ir para a Toca?- ele falou baixinho, separando seus lábios, e beijando a bochecha dela delicadamente, migrando novamente para o seu pescoço.

- Meu pai e minha mãe devem ir para lá no final da tarde...- ela falou, com um fio de voz, enquanto deixava suas mãos se perderem no cabelo do garoto.- Não precisamos chegar lá antes disso...

- Ok...- Rony segurou a nuca dela, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente.

Dessa vez ele fez o que ela pedia silenciosamente, e a beijou daquele jeito que conseguia fazer com que ela esquecesse de onde estava. Seus braços estavam presos no pescoço de Rony, enquanto ele puxava seu corpo para cada vez mais perto, as mãos rápidas ainda debaixo de sua blusa.

Antes que percebesse, ela já estava tentando tirar a roupa dele. Ele riu, mas ergueu os braços permitindo que ela o fizesse. Ela o beijou novamente, e ele ficou parado, uma mão massageando seus cabelos, fazendo todos os pêlos do seu corpo arrepiarem. Hermione passeou pelo corpo dele, seus dedos mal fazendo contato com a pele por debaixo da última blusa que ele vestia. Ele começou a realizarar a mesma tarefa da garota- a diferença é que ele era mais rápido e mais habilidoso, e em segundos ela estava menos vestida que ele.

Ela acabara de tirar a última blusa dele, aproveitando para raspar as unhas no peito dele, sorrindo ao ver toda a pele arrepiando. Rony segurou a mão dela e forçou ambos os braços da garota para baixo, depois segurou suas costas fortemente e colou os lábios na clavícula dela, trilhando um caminho de beijos. Hermione não conseguiu conter um gemido, quando Rony continuou com sua missão de tirá-la do sério, os beijos descendo cada vez mais, aumentando a intensidade e fazendo a pele da garota arder onde ele passara. Ela agarrou seus cabelos e ele entendeu o desespero dela.

Fez seus olhos se encontrarem, um sorriso torto no rosto. Hermione tentava conter todas aquelas sensações: era diferente agora, sabendo que estavam sozinhos, em um lugar apenas deles. Era maravilhoso saber que passariam o resto da vida juntos, e que poderiam ter muitos outros momentos como aquele.

**- Ronald Weasley-**

Ele observou o rosto corado da garota, adorando as reação que podia causar nela. Antes que ela protestasse, a tomou em seus braços e com o próprio corpo forçou que ela se deitasse no sofá. Ela se ajeitou durante uns segundos, parecendo querer controlar a respiração.

Ele permitiu que seus corpos ficassem muito perto, ainda sustentando o próprio peso com os braços.

- Sabe, Mione...- ele falava baixinho, adorando observar como até mesmo sua voz causava respostas por parte de Hermione.- Fazia tanto tempo que não ficávamos assim...

Ele passou as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, descendo pelo seu pescoço. Hermione fechou os olhos, sua respiração acelerando-se novamente. Ele sorriu e continuou a percorrer o corpo dela, sem receio. A conhecia tão bem agora, não havia motivos para parar. Fazia algum tempo que Hermione perdera o medo e a vergonha de estar assim com ele. Desde aquela noite inesquecível na Sala Precisa, onde haviam passado longas horas pontuadas por sussurros apaixonados e beijos convidativos, ele sabia que não havia mais nada que o puxasse para trás. Mesmo que no começo tivesse sido quase contido- e ao mesmo tempo ansioso- com o tempo eles haviam começado a criar outra forma de aprecisar aqueles momentos juntos.

Ficar com Hermione se tornava mais maravilhoso a cada dia que passava. Sempre que lembrava, durante o seu dia a dia, até mesmo no trabalho, que ela estava ao seu lado e o amava, era tomado por uma euforia. Uma vontade de sair correndo de onde estava e ir até ela.

Quando planejara que ela passasse as férias de Natal em seu apartamento, deitava-se toda a noite com um frio na barriga delicioso, apenas pensando na garota esparramada em seu sofá, ou nos dois na cama de seu quarto juntos. Desde o momento que ela chegara no dia anterior, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em estar apenas com ela. Não queria mais ninguém por perto, e não teria nem saído do quarto aquela manhã se ela não tivesse insistido muito, alegando que já haviam demorado demais com as compras de Natal, e dizendo que aquele apartamento logo estaria sem suprimentos.

Ele voltou a beijar os lábios da garota delicamente, enquanto lembrava da noite maravilhosa que tinham passado juntos- poucas horas de sono que certamente lhe fariam falta, já que precisavam enfrentar um jantar na Toca, mas fora por uma boa causa.

Mesmo assim, Hermione não parecia demonstrar cansaço- nem vontade de parar. Ele sabia que poderia recomeçar de onde tinha terminado.

Hermione puxava o corpo dele para mais perto do seu, uma das pernas já enlaçadas na sua cintura. Ele provocou a garota, mordeu seu lábios inferior e brincou com a língua procurando pela dela, fazendo movimentos quase ritmados, e cada vez mais profundos. Hermione suspirou e o puxou pela nuca, inclinando o corpo para cima, forçando o corpo de Rony contra o dela com a perna que ainda o segurava.

Ele sorria por dentro- gostava tanto de ver o descontrole da garota. Era quase surreal saber que a alterava daquele jeito. Adorava ver seus rosto rosado, sua boca entraberta enquanto ele explorava seu corpo.

Ele sentiu que seu corpo começara a ficar tenso, Hermione forçava a proximidade e ele não era mais capaz de se conter. Mais alguns instantes daquele jeito, e ele arrancaria a roupa dela de qualquer maneira.

Num movimento brusco, Hermione ergueu o corpo para a posição vertical, ambas as pernas formando um abraço dolorido na cintura de Rony. Ela separou seus lábios e puxou os próprios cabelos para trás. Parecia quase nervosa- tinha um brilho diferente no olhar.

Ela alcançou o pescoço dele- ele sabia que ela fazia isso para dar o troco. Adorava quando ela perdia o controle e geralmente quando isso acontecia, momentos maravilhosos se seguiam a isso.

Mas a garota estava tão diferente, tão eufórica. Ele tinha a impressão que conseguia ouvir as batidas do coração dela. Ela mordeu o pescoço dele violentamente. Ele encolheu o corpo em um momento institivo, mas ela colou o corpo mais próximo ao dele, ambas as mãos alcançando sua barriga.

Rony contraiu todos os músculos quando sentiu as mãos da garota abrindo a calça que vestia. Tentou segurá-la, voltar ao comando, mas Hermione já estava completando sua tarefa e antes que ele percebesse ela invertera completamente o jogo- e estava em cima dele.

Ele afastou alguns cabelos do próprio rosto para poder observá-la melhor. Ela tirou as peças de roupa que ainda vestia, e ambos ficaram em pé de igualdade. Antes que ele pudesse conter a garota, ela migrara ambas as mãos para as próprias costas, mantendo Rony imóvel com o peso de seu corpo.

Ela tirou as últimas peças que cobriam seu corpo em menos de dez segundos, e Rony assistiu, calado, ainda surpreso com a ansiedade da garota. Depois, as pequenas mãos de Hermione alcançaram a barriga dele, ele segurou seu pulso delicadamente.

- Não pense que ficará com alguma vantagem...- ela rapidamente o despiu, fazendo com que ele se sentisse, por um breve momento,_ muito_ exposto. Ela nunca fizera aquele jogo completo de _tirar as roupas_, eles geralmente estavam tão eufóricos que quando percebiam, já estavam completamente despidos.

Ele alcançou a nunca dela e começou a massagear em movimentos circulares, enquanto a mão da garota passeava da sua barriga até sua coxa. Ele fechou os olhos e contraiu novamente o corpo- quando os abriu, Hermione sorria para ele.

- Você adora me provocar, não é Ronald?- ela sussurrou. Era quase irônico ela falar aquilo naquele momento. Ambas as mãos da garota seguraram as dele, enquanto ela beijava o peito dele, depois o seu braço e seu antebraço. Ele se surpreendeu em como aquilo podia o deixar alterado. Ele já estava calculando todas as possiblidades e chances que tinha de conseguir voltar a dominar a situação. Seu corpo implorava por aquilo, ele estava sentindo como se pudesse irromper parar fora da própria pele a qualquer momento, se Hermione continuasse com aquele jogo.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, um olhar completamente diferente. Ele se assustou, mas não podia negar que estava gostando daquela Hermione mais atrevida. Ele conseguiu soltar uma das mãos e passou pelas costas quentes dela, arranhando sua pele, tentando de qualquer maneira, de uma forma quase desesperada, fazê-la voltar ao normal. Mas ele não queria que ela voltasse- ao mesmo tempo que a ansiedade do momento o tomava, a curiosidade o corria por dentro, e ele queria saber até onde ela iria.

Hermione soltou a outra mão dele apenas para deslizar a ponta de seus dedos por toda a extensão do tronco de Rony. Ele não precisou que alguém o segurasse dessa vez, suas mãos ficaram paradas bobamente no ar, enquanto a garota beijava sua barriga de um jeito convidativo.

- Herm-mione...- ele tentou se conter.

Com um último olhar para ele, a garota sorriu- um sorriso diferente de qualquer outro. Ele não queria mais ser racional. Hermione aparentemente tinha planos malígnos- e ele queria ser a cobaia de qualquer experimento que ela fosse realizar.

Os olhos dela sumiram novamente, ela recuou o corpo apenas alguns milímetros- ambas as mãos apertando as laterais da barriga de Rony. A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer, enquanto os lábios úmidos da garota voltavam a sua missão exploratória, foi alcançar os cabelos dela e segurá-los fortemente, sabendo que aquilo não a deteria.

Ele não conteve o primeiro gemido- nem o segundo. Sua respiração acelerou e ele sentiu que Hermione estava se cobrando- todos aqueles momentos que ele a deixara fora de si.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando chamá-la, implorar que ela não o torturasse mais. Mas a garota não parecia disposta a parar, mesmo que ele mantivesse um certo controle, segurando seus cabelos, de uma forma quase violenta. Ele trincou os dentes e sentiu todo o seu corpo se mover, arqueando a cabeça em um movimento suplicante- algo dentro dele gritava que ele jamais conseguiria fazer Hermione se sentir daquele jeito como ela estava o fazendo sentir.

Sua voz não saía- eram apenas tentativas frustadas de fazê-la parar, mesmo que ele não quissesse que ela parasse. Hermione parecia tomar os sussurros e quase súplicas dele como um convite para continuar, e ele permitiu-se apertar os olhos com força e finalmente soltou os cabelos da garota, confiando no controle dela.

Era no controle _dele_ que ele não podia confiar.

* * *

Ele beijou as costas nuas da garota, enquanto abraçava mais fortemente o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. Hermione levou uma das mãos ao coração e empurrou o corpo levemente para trás.

Rony sentou-se sobre os joelhos, aninhando a garota de um jeito mais confortável no seu colo. Afastou os cabelos dela e afundou o nariz em sua nuca, inspirando profundamente.

Ela riu baixinho, a voz dela parecendo acender algo dentro de seu peito.

Ele passeou as mãos pelo corpo dela, achando muito provocante todo o suor que a tomava- parecia um convite para que não parassem.

Ele subiu suas mãos lentamente pela barriga dela, enquanto a garota jogava a cabeça para trás e apoiava no ombro dele.

- Você tem ideia de que horas são?- ela sussurrou.

- Não...mas não me interessa saber...

- Podemos estar atrasados..- ela parou a mão dele, que tornava-se novamente atrevida.

- E você está pensando nisso agora?- ele agarrou o corpo dela fortemente, forçando-a a deitar novamente na cama. Uma das mãos de Hermione tentou segurar a cabeceira da cama, enquanto Rony inclinava o rosto novamente na direção da nuca da garota.

- Rony- ela riu- deixe eu me virar, não consigo ver você assim...  
Ele tentou conter um sorriso também.

- Estou me vingando...

Ele a soltou brevemente e a garota escorregou pelos lençois, afastando-se dele.

Ele se jogou ao lado dela, observando a tentativa lenta de Hermione de virar de barriga para cima.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Colocou um dos braços para cima de sua cabeça, e o outro ela levou ao rosto de Rony.

- Foi tão maravilhoso para você, quanto foi para mim?- ela sussurrou.

Ele se aproximou novamente dela, beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, e tentou fazer cócegas no corpo da garota, que prontamente segurou sua mão.

- Maravilhoso não seria a palavra adequada...- ele sussurrou, os lábios apertados no rosto da garota.- Algo acima de perfeito...

Ela riu e abraçou o corpo dele fortemente.

- Eu amo você...- ela falou em meio a um suspiro.

Rony olhou para ela, afastou os cabelos do rosto da garota.

- Eu também amo você...

Hermione se remexeu incômoda no próprio lugar.

- Sinto muito quebrar o clima romântico- ela franziu a sobrancelha e o rosto todo formou uma careta- Mas preciso urgentemente de um banho...

Ele riu, sentindo o peito vibrar. Hermione acompanhou a risada, e tentou se levantar.

- Eu vou com você...- ele se levantou prontamente e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, ele já abrira a porta do banheiro do quarto.

Alcançou o chuveiro e o ligou, voltando com passos largos para onde Hermione estava.

Ela lentamente se levantava da cama. Ele fez o caminho até ela, e a puxou pela mão.

- Desse jeito vamos nos atrasar...- ele falou em tom mais enérgico.

- A culpa é sua...- ela riu enquanto caminhava para o banheiro, puxando uma toalha seca que estava no espaldar da cadeira mais próxima.

- A culpa é minha?- Rony a seguiu e segurou sua cintura antes que ela pudesse entrar no banho.

Hermione não respondeu e se soltou do abraço, entrando no chuveiro. Ela suspirou enquanto molhava o cabelo, sorrindo diante da água quente.

Rony adorou vê-la daquele jeito. Prontamente estava ao lado dela, sendo envolto pela névoa, o banheiro aos poucos tornando-se úmido.

- Acho que não estamos _tão_ atrasados assim...

- Rony-

Ele abraçou o corpo dela fortemente, colando seus lábios. Hermione formou um sorriso enquanto tentava afastar o garoto.

- Mione, por favor...é o primeiro banho que tomo com você...

- E se quiser que exista um segundo comporte-se...preciso me arrumar...sua mãe não gosta de atrasos...

- Ainda temos tempo...- ele passou a mão de um jeito provocante pelo corpo da garota.

Antes que Hermione pudesse conter sua mão ou repreendê-lo, ele empurrara o corpo dela contra a parede do banheiro, tentando ser muito delicado ao fazer aquilo.

A garota não pareceu entender a seriedade do momento, e riu. Sua bochecha contra o azulejo muito branco, contraindo-se divertidamente.

- Rony...

Ele deixou a água cair sobre o próprio corpo, e depois colou seu corpo no dela.

- Você estava ficando gelada...- ele riu com sarcasmo.

- Sei- ela debochou, forçando o corpo a se virar.

Rony permitiu aquilo, mas continuou apertando a garota contra a parede gelada.

- Rony, assim eu _realmente _ vou ficar com frio...

Ele tocou a pele dela que entrara em contato com a parede e sentir a temperatura mais baixa.

Uma mão ainda a segurava, mas a outra agilmente puxou a perna da garota pela coxa, encaixando seus corpos.

Hermione tentou rir, mas antes que ela tomasse tal atitude Rony a beijou novamente, a água quente do chuveiro esquecida.

**N/A:** Voltandoooo a trabalhar na fic! Mil desculpas! Fiquei sem conseguir usar o office- e continuo até agora- qualquer erro de formatação culpem o WordPad (que me quebrou um galho!) Estava tentando resolver esse problema e com as correrias de final de ano foi quase impossível! Mas mesmo que surja qualquer desânimo e vontade de jogar tudo p/ alto, meus leitores sempre me animam a continuar!

Fiquei muito feliz com as últimas reviews que recebi- sempre que leio ganho meu dia =D

Espero que o capítulo tenha suprido as expectativas de vocês!

Se o capítulo 20 está on hoje, é só porque vocês continuam acompanhando a fic ^^ Obrigada pelo apoio!


	21. Nostalgia

**Capítulo 21-**** Nostalgia**

**-Ronald Weasley-**

Rony deixou seu olhar se perder, enquanto ouvia as conversas animadas na pequena sala. O aposento já tinha seu espaço limitado, e devido aos visitantes tornara-se ainda mais restrito.

Ele focou sua atenção e mirou o rosto de Hermione, sentada ao seu lado. Suas mãos entrelaçadas de uma maneira carinhosa juntamente  
as dele, agora descansavam em sua perna direita. A garota tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, e ele sentiu seu rosto se curvar sem que percebesse.

Harry, Gina, Jorge, Fleur, Gui, Carlinhos...todos estavam ali...além deles, Arthur e Molly recebiam animadamente seus convidados. Os pais de Hermione não pareciam tão deslocados quanto ele achou que estariam.

Enquanto deslocava sua atenção da conversa de Harry e Gui, ele lembrou da chegada da família de Hermione à Toca, mais cedo naquele dia. Pareciam assustados- sem saber se haviam dirigido até o local correto. Hermione desenhara um mapa, e insistia em acompanhá-los, até que seu pai argumentou que poderia achar o caminho sem dificuldade.

Rony gostou do resultado que pôde obter com isso: graças a pequena teimosia do Sr. Granger ele tivera a oportunidade de passar horas e mais horas perfeitas ao lado de Hermione no seu apartamento- futuro apartamento de ambos. Não pôde conter uma leve sensação de cócegas na barriga ao lembrar dos momentos que haviam compartilhado...da demora para finalmente conseguirem se aprontar... das risadas de Hermione quando falhara em querer convencê-lo de que estava irritada com o atraso. Mas eles chegaram na hora...puderam ajudar Molly com toda a arrumação da Toca e ainda receberam os Granger assim que eles chegaram.

Por mais que o jantar tivesse sido maravilhoso e as conversam ainda não tivessem perdido a sua força, Rony estava quase sonhando em voltar para o apartamento, onde ficaria novamente sozinho com Hermione.

-... eu acho que você está ótima assim...- a voz de sua mãe o sobressaltou.

Ele acompanhou o olhar de todos- a conversa parecia ter sido focada em uma pessoa: Fleur.

- Gui também fala isso...mas sinto que estou _diferrrente..._ainda é cedo _parrra dizerr..._- Fleur levou a mão à barriga.- _Acrrredito _ que eu vá me _sentirr_ mais inchada do que isso...

Molly sorriu bondosamente para a garota. Obviamente o fato de Fleur estar esperando o primeiro neto apagara qualquer resquício de raiva que ela ainda mantinha pela nora.

- Isso depende, querida...- ela ajeitou-se no sofá, enquanto Rony esforçava-se para tirar os olhos de Fleur...ela não estava maior...ou estava?- varia de mulher para mulher...e conforme e gravidez...na de Rony, por exemplo, eu mal conseguia andar quando o final se aproximara.

Rony achou que aquilo era apenas uma continuação da conversa, mas seus irmãos pareceram achar engraçado.

- Que foi?- ele olhou para Carlinhos, que parecia querer conter alguma ironia.

Hermione sorriu bondosamente para ele, desviando sua atenção dos irmãos.

- Então você sempre foi guloso...e _eu_ achei que isso fora coisa de adolescente...

Rony sentiu as orelhas queimarem, e ficou feliz quando sua mãe e Fleur retomaram a conversa. Hermione ainda olhava para ele.

- Fleur me parece bem diferente agora...- a garota falou baixinho, enquanto os outros continuavam na conversa sobre a gestação da garota.

- Agora...?- Rony precisou conter um sorriso.- Você diz isso apenas porque ela está grávida? Isso apaga qualquer característica que você antes-

- Não é isso.- Hermione apertou sua mão levemente.- Ela parece _mais_ feliz...

Rony olhou rapidamente de Fleur- agora observando que ela _sim _estava com um pouco mais de barriga do que costumava ter e olhou para Gui. Nunca reparara muito nas cicatrizes do irmão...mas elas realmente pareciam estar escondidas...praticamente ocultadas pelo sorriso constante em seu rosto.

- Gui também...

Hermione não olhou para o outro Weasley, apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você acha que a felicidade muda _muito_ as pessoas? Quero dizer...- ele se demorou novamente em Fleur. A garota parecia mais gentil e menos arrogante, ou era apenas porque estavam se acostumando com ela?- é capaz de mudar traços da personalidade ou coisa assim...?

- Não- Hermione respondeu bruscamente- Você não entendeu...

Hermione se ajeitou no sofá, como se fosse responder uma pergunta durante a aula.

- A pessoa estar mais feliz torna ela diferente, pois na maioria das vezes estamos preocupados...ou frustrados com algo...

Rony tentou absorver cada palavra da garota.

- É bom quando podemos ver essa _diferença_ nas pessoas...pois nos mostra quem elas verdadeiramente são...por debaixo da máscara costumeira...

Ele ficou com a boca aberta, enquanto Hermione olhava para os outros, um resquício de sorriso nos lábios.

- Mione...você...- ele tentou se concentrar.- você...bom..._eu _era uma pessoa assim? Você fala como se...

Hermione olhou para ele, parecendo intrigada.

- Rony...- ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

- Tenho certeza que você me viu aborrecido...e bom...mal humorado- ele franziu o cenho.- _incontáveis_ vezes...você quer dizer que aquele não sou eu...?

- Não é que não seja você...só não é você por inteiro...é uma parte de você que está roubando a cena...- ela descansou a mão no braço dele.- Mas eu acho que eu conheço você _muito bem..._

Ele fez um cálculo mental, observando que desde que ele se deixara ser mais delicado e menos cabeça-dura, a garota aproximara-se mais dele, e eles puderam depois de muito tempo, e mais algumas discussões, começar o relacionamento.

- Acho que- ele tentou falar baixinho. A sala era pequena e ele tinha a impressão de que caso as conversas silenciassem, ele poderia ser facilmente ouvido por todos- você só está comigo hoje pois eu me tornei...não sei...alguém _mais fácil de lidar?_

Para sua surpresa Hermione riu.

- Em parte...- ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hermione...- ele não queria usar aquele tom, não queria parecer uma criança tentando arrancar a verdade de um adulto.

- Ronald...eu poderia...ou melhor- ela sacudiu a cabeça- nós poderíamos ter ficados juntos e qualquer um daqueles momentos de briga...desentendimentos...

Rony iria questionar ela como aquilo seria possível, mas ela continuou.

- ...quantas vezes pareceu que as coisas haviam ficado inacabadas? Que muitas verdade haviam sido ditas sem que se colhesse os frutos daquelas escolhas? Acho que, houve vezes em que deixamos tudo _muito claro..._

Ele permaneceu em silêncio dessa vez.

- Mas tudo não foi o suficiente para que déssemos o braço a torcer...e isso aconteceu apenas há alguns meses...

- Você acha que...todos esses anos foram...em vão? Como se-

- Não, não foram em vão.- Hermione sorriu bondosamente para ele.- Se você pensar assim só vai se magoar...e achar que tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Mas as coisas aconteceram desse jeito porque...tinham que ser...

- Não é você que é sempre a racional? Que acha que tudo precisa de uma explicação _muito _detalhada?

- No nosso caso, Rony...não há explicação _racional..._ ou você acha que durante todo esse tempo mantivemos a razão?

Ele precisava sair dali...queria continuar aquela conversa que surgira do nada, mas que aparentemente explicaria muita coisa para ele.

Ele a puxou pela mão, cuidando para que ninguém percebesse a saída deles. Resolveu caminhar lentamente, para que achassem que estavam apenas buscando mais bebida. Ele observou que Harry também estava de pé, atrás de Gina. Felizmente o garoto não o olhou enquanto migraram para a escada.

- Rony...o que você...?

Ele começou a subir a escada. Hermione aproximou-se mais dele, encolhendo-se de frio.

- Queria que pudéssemos conversar melhor...- ele justificou, enquanto subiam cada vez mais.- Voltando ao assunto...

Hermione riu, mas continuou subindo as escadas: era um bom sinal. Quando chegaram ao seu antigo quarto, ela parecia realmente disposta a falar.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta...e gostaria de uma resposta...- ela falou simplesmente.

Eles entraram e Rony se demorou alguns segundos olhando como aquele lugar estava diferente. Algumas de suas coisas continuavam ali- ele fez uma anotação mental para levar elas logo para o apartamento, ou se livrar daquelas que não tinham mais utilidade.

- Não, Mione...acho que não fomos racionais _nunca_ durante esse tempo todo...- ele se sentou na cama, arrumada com uma colcha de tom salmão que ele tinha certeza que sua mãe escolhera.- Talvez só agora...

- Claro...- Hermione passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto do garoto.- Esse amadurecimento foi necessário...e gradual...

Ele sorriu e alcançou a mão dela, puxando de sua bochecha para seus lábios. Ele depositou um beijo delicado, enquanto sorria para ela.

- Você sempre tem uma explicação para tudo...- ele sussurrou.

Hermione colou a testa na dele e suspirou. Eles ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo. Ele viu que os olhos dela haviam se perdido em seu quarto, e um sorriso apagado pontuava seu rosto.

- Deixei você pensativa...- ele foi cauteloso.- Isso não é bom...

- Não, não é isso...- ela se afastou delicadamente.- É que...bom..._agora _é bom pensar em tudo que passamos...

Ele também deixou seus olhos vagarem. Sentiu uma sensação estranha na garganta- não era tristeza nem nada assim. Era uma sensação de perda. Aquele quarto fora durante muito tempo _seu..._ e agora, ele não sentia mais resquício algum daquele tempo passado.

- Parece surreal...- ela falou baixinho.

- Mione- ele continuou falando suavemente, não queria testar a paciência da garota.- desculpe perguntar mas...isso sempre _passa _pela minha cabeça...pelo menos _passou _durante muito tempo...

Ela olhava atentamente para ele.

- Eu sei...eu já superei a minha fase de insegurança...ciúmes...eu acho...- ele sorriu para ela, tendo a impressão de que ela reprimira uma gargalhada.-...mas eu...

Ela forçou seus olhos se encararem.

-...eu não sei como você...o que você viu...- ele passou a mão nos cabelos- eu cheguei a duvidar que pudesse ter alguma coisa com você... parecia tão _certo_ você escolher outro...principalmente...

- Rony...- ela sorriu, sacudindo o rosto como se não acreditasse no que ouvisse.

- ...toda essa história de amadurecimento...as pessoas sendo diferentes quando são felizes...eu não sei em que pedaço daquele _ogro_ que eu fui muitas vezes você conseguiu achar um cara que...

- Valesse à pena?- ela completou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.- Um _cara _pelo qual eu pudesse me apaixonar...? Que eu quisesse passar o resto da vida junto?

Ela pareceu irônica, mas ele não se importou.

- Ronald...- ela suspirou, parecendo cansada. Era como se ela fosse explicar novamente algo que tivera certeza que havia ficado muito claro.- em toda essa história...quando eu estava perto de você...eu não era a Hermione que todos conheciam...

Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, parecendo incapaz de manter contato visual.

- Eu não podia prever suas reações...não estava escrito em um livro...eu não podia demonstrar que estava preocupada com você...ou tentar ajudar você...pois você já viria com pedras nas mãos...

Ele abraçou o corpo da garota, tentando gravar todas aquelas palavras, sentindo-se _único_ enquanto escutava da boca dela tudo que ela sentira durante aqueles anos.

- Durante muito tempo eu não me permiti acreditar no que sentia...nós só brigávamos...como isso poderia se tornar alguma outra coisa? E quando eu achava que _poderia ser_...você vinha com atitudes infantis...destruindo tudo que havíamos construído até então...

Ele ficou anormalmente parado, sentindo que deveria escutar até o final.

**- Hermione Granger-**

- O fato é que- ela levantou o rosto, encarando-o- independente de tudo que acontecia...eu continuava no mesmo erro...achando que você poderia sentir o mesmo...que iria me convidar para o baile...que largaria as palavras rudes e fosse capaz de um elogio...

Ela precisava contar _tudo _aquilo?

Repentinamente parecia uma necessidade fazer com que ele entendesse- algo que ela pensou que ele já tivesse assimilado.

- Mione...- ele migrou a mão para o rosto dela.

- Toda garota tem um sonho...encontrar a pessoa certa...- ela suspirou- saber que aquela pessoa é _sua_ e que você é dela...e repentinamente esse garoto ruivo e mal humorado está lá...parado diante de mim...

Ela observou um sorriso nos lábios dele.

- ...me ofendendo...brigando por que meu gato havia caçado seu rato...deixando claro que até então não havia percebido que eu era uma garota...

Rony abaixou os olhos por instantes, mas ela continuou com o semblante relaxado. Não queria que aquilo aparentasse um sermão. Esperou ele olhá-la novamente, e continuou.

- O pedido para o baile não veio...o primeiro beijo não veio- ela inclinou a cabeça, rindo.- Nada do que eu esperava aconteceu, então...eu tive que fazer do meu jeito. Convidá-lo para o baile... pular em seus braços e quase beijá-lo _a força..._

Dessa vez ele riu, mais descontraído.

- Você nunca permitiu que eu agisse daquela maneira excessivamente racional.- ela abaixou o tom de voz, aproximando o rosto do dele.- Você sempre fez com que eu perdesse o fio da meada, ficasse sem paciência...mostrasse a todos aquele outro lado de mim que ninguém conhecia.

Ela se lembrou de como havia mudado para ir ao Baile de Inverno...a coragem que tinha tido para convidar Cormaco para acompanhá-la na festa do Clube do Slug, apenas para irritar Rony...lembrou dos sorrisos falsos...da fofoca forçada com Parvati na mesa da Grifinória...apenas para que ele percebesse...que ele terminasse com aquela agonia eterna...

- E agora...- ela descansou a mão no rosto dele. Observou o garoto fechar os olhos, deliciando-se com a sensação.- Eu posso ser quem eu realmente sou...posso viver _inteira _finalmente...

Ele abriu os olhos, e ela sabia que ele estava atento em cada palavra.

- Não me falta mais pedaço algum...- ela sussurrou.

- Mione eu...- ele segurou o rosto dela. Ela quis esquecer da festa de Natal nos andares de baixo, o fato de alguém os estar procurando.-...não tinha coragem para fazer o que era preciso...você sabe...

As orelhas dele estavam incrivelmente vermelhas, ela só conseguiu afirmar com a cabeça.

- A lógica seria você escolher o melhor...eu _nunca_ fui aquele que...eu sempre vivi nas sombras dos outros...- ele não parecia triste, mesmo relembrando tudo aquilo.

- Não sei se faz você se sentir bem...eu lembrar que...para mim, sempre _foi você...-_ ela finalizou, simplesmente.

Ele ficou muito parado, olhando-a nos olhos. A mão dele acariciou o cabelo dela lentamente, enquanto não conseguiam quebrar o contato visual.

- Quem dera eu soubesse naquela época...teria me poupado muitas noites insones...- ele riu.

- Você era um garoto...eu sei que em parte você sabia...e não fazia nada para mudar...- ela beijou seu rosto.

- Sempre houve impedimentos. O fato de você ter beijado Krum não facilitou as coisas...

Ela endireitou o corpo, achando que a conversa poderia tomar um rumo diferente.

- Você _ainda _pensa nisso? Faz mal remoer esse tipo de sentimento, sabe...

- Eu não estou pensando.- ele ficou vermelho novamente.- Depois de muitas brigas...e muito _tempo_ pensando eu entendi algumas coisas...que na época eu era muito criança para entender...

Hermione ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente, relaxando ao ver que ele não pretendia começar uma briga.

- _Todos_ os empecilhos que tivemos...de certa forma...nós os colocávamos no meio do caminho...

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Todas as brigas...todas as pessoas com quem saímos- Hermione fez questão de lembrar.- foi uma forma de negação.

- _Todas as pessoas_ faz parecer muita gente.- ele fechou o rosto para ela, querendo aparentar raiva.

- O suficiente para eu ter _certeza_- ela aproximou os lábios dos dele- que eu não encontraria a felicidade em nenhum outro lugar.

Ela o beijou delicadamente, esperando por uma resposta por parte dele. Rony segurou seu rosto enquanto a puxava mais para perto.

Ela afastou seus rostos, enquanto deixava sua mão se perder no cabelo do garoto. Ele fechou os olhos e colou suas testas, pareceu suspirar pesadamente, o que lembrou muito Hermione um ronronar de um gato. Ela precisou conter uma risada, certamente o tiraria do sério se falasse aquilo em voz alta.

- Você quer ir para casa...?- ela sussurrou, já que o garoto permanecia com os olhos fechados após muitos minutos, sua cabeça descansando no peito da garota, que o abraçava e continuava com o carinho em seus cabelos. Ela adorava observar o contraste de sua pele próxima aos cabelos de Rony, parecia afirmar para ela que era mais _real._ Não era um sonho...ela não iria acordar...

- Precisamos nos despedir de todos lá embaixo...- a voz dele era de sono.- Mas não seria uma má idéia...estou morto...

Ela riu e ele a imitou.

- Você é inacreditável... qualquer um estaria feliz com essa folga da Academia de Aurores...- ela ironizou.

- Ah, a Academia é brincadeira de criança...- ele se levantou bruscamente enquanto a puxava de encontro ao seu peito, abraçando-a.- perto do dia de hoje...

- Shh- ela já sentia o rosto corar. E se alguém estivesse próximo ao quarto?

- Eu não disse nada- ele arregalou os olhos.- Poderia estar me referindo à véspera de Natal...muitas pessoas se sentem _exaustas_ ao terem que preparar tudo...

- Ah, claro...- ela riu, enquanto caminhavam para fora do quarto.- O _seu _jantar estava delicioso, Weasley...

Ele a segurou pela cintura antes que ela pudesse descer a escada. Prontamente descansou o queixo na curva do pescoço da garota, depositando alguns beijos pelo caminho. Ela sentiu a pele se arrepiar, mas tentou manter a concentração.

- Espere só até provar a sobremesa...- ele precisou conter uma risada. Hermione deu um breve tapinha no seu braço.

Ele a abraçou enquanto desciam lentamente a escada, demorando-se mais do que o necessário.

- Eu posso passar a noite na casa dos meus pais...- ela fingiu estar ofendida.- Você precisa descansar...

- Ei...- ele fez ela se virar e encará-lo.- Você me ouviu reclamar?

Ele beijou seu rosto, segurando-a pelos braços para que ela não pudesse continuar caminhando.

- Tive a impressão...- ela sorriu de um jeito bobo, enquanto o puxava para que chegassem logo ao andar de baixo.

- _Nosso_ apartamento nos espera..._-_ ele sussurrou. Ela sabia que ele fazia isso para que ela ficasse entregue.- Você não _quer_ que eu durma sozinho...depois dessa declaração de amor às avessas...quer?

- Como se você não soubesse que eu te amo...- ela colou seus lábios, abraçando o pescoço do garoto e ficando na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo.

- É sempre bom escutar...- ele se afastou dela.

Dessa vez ela que se aproximou novamente, mordendo levemente o lóbulo da orelha dele, tentando irritá-lo. Ele não se afastou.

Ela sentiu a ansiedade a tomando- sua cabeça já trabalhava a mil querendo sair logo dali. Já devia ser tarde e as conversas não davam sinais de querer ceder. A vontade de voltar ao apartamento de Rony apertava seu peito, enquanto ela o puxava pela mão para despedirem-se de quem estava na sala.

- Você vai primeiro...quero evitar as piadinhas de Gui e Carlinhos...- ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes que alcançassem os outros.

Ela não se importou com as reclamações que se seguiram, Harry e Gina fazendo piadinhas a respeito de eles estarem fugindo da comemoração de seu noivado. Felizmente, com aquele assunto voltando à tona, puderam sair pela porta dos fundos da casa, lentamente, acenando para os poucos que ainda mantinham a atenção neles, enquanto o Sr. Weasley dava um jeito de reavivar o papo sobre o futuro casamento de sua filha caçula com o herói Potter, fingindo-se imensamente interessado no que o "noivo" tinha a oferecer para sua querida filha.

Eles poderiam ter escolhido uma data melhor para anunciar o noivado...- Hermione sentiu seu maxilar trincar com o frio que a tomou, assim que passou pela porta, sua mão já insensível mesmo por debaixo da grossa luva que vestia, procurando a de Rony.

-É melhor que tenha sido agora...todos estavam distraídos com o natal...e a barriga de Fleur...- o garoto riu, procurando a varinha com a mão livre.

-Você está denominando a gravidez de Fleur de _barriga?_- ela riu, curvando o rosto para esconder sob a gola da blusa grossa que usava sob o casaco.

-Ah, você entendeu...

Finalmente haviam alcançado uma distância suficiente para desaparatarem. Hermione não precisou pensar muito- sabia que em segundos estaria na pequena rua trouxa próxima ao apartamento dos dois.

Aquele pensamento provocou cócegas gostosas em sua barriga.

_Flashback_

_**-Ronald Weasley-**_

Perto das tentativas de fugir dos inquéritos cada vez mais freqüentes de sua mãe, roubar a poção Polissuco de Moody fora moleza. Rony respirou aliviado quando Hermione sorriu abertamente para ele, escondendo a poção dentro de sua bolsa.

-Você acha realmente que ele não desconfiou?- Rony sentou-se ereto na cama de sua irmã, tenso com a situação. Mesmo que a poção estivesse sob seu domínio agora, ainda pairada sobre eles uma nuvem de medo e ansiedade.

-Positivo- Hermione finalmente largou a bolsinha e se jogou em sua cama de armar.- Ele acabou fazendo uma porção maior...comentei isso com você...

Ela girou os olhos, impaciente por ter que repetir aquilo.

-Eu sei!- ele quase gritou.- Mas você não acha _muito_ estranho Olho-tonto ter se enganado e ter feito poção a mais?

Hermione ficou com os olhos vidrados encarando o garoto.

-Você acha que ele sabia exatamente quanto havia ali?- a voz dela tremeu levemente.

-Provavelmente não exatamente...mas...é estranho...

Hermione silenciou, enquanto sua mente fazia caminhos inimagináveis para explicar a situação.

-Quais seriam as chances de ele _querer_ que essa parte da poção fosse roubada?- ela sussurrou.

Rony riu, curvando o corpo de uma maneira tensa.

-Você acha que...

-Não posso afirmar...- ela se levantou de um salto, sobressaltando o garoto.- Mas acho que...

Um barulho repentino fez com que os dois parassem qualquer movimento, inclusive suas respirações. Os olhos de Hermione já estavam na porta e ela levou instintivamente à mão ao bolso da varinha.

-Queridos...- Molly Weasley entrou, o rosto coberto por uma pilha de roupas.- Será que podem me ajudar com isso?

Hermione prontamente disfarçou sua surpresa, e apanhou uma braçada de roupas, depositando-as na cama.

-Obrigada, querida.- ela sorriu bondosamente para Hermione.

Rony ficou parado, esperando que sua mãe saísse para que pudessem continuar a conversa.

-O jantar hoje será conturbado, Ronald. Você pode ajudar Jorge na cozinha?

-O Jorge ficou responsável pelas tarefas na cozinha?- ele franziu o nariz, e sua mãe não pareceu gostar de tal reação.

_-Sim!_ E está se saindo _muito_ bem! Agora, se não se importa...- ela já empurrava o filho em direção à porta- em duas pessoas as batatas se descascaram mais rápido!

-Mas por que...?- ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta.

-Sem varinhas. Pelo menos agora, está bem? _Aqueles dois_ já fizeram uma bagunça danada tentando cozinhar com magia.

Ele sabia que ela se referia aos gêmeos, da mesma forma que sabia que estava querendo manter todos ocupados.

Ele não ficou para ver o que ela mandara Hermione fazer, desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, sentindo a raiva inflar seu peito.

Ele e Hermione estavam formulando teorias interessantes, e aos poucos conseguindo pedaços importantes que faltavam no plano para a viagem. Mas sua mãe continuava com toda aquela ladainha de trabalho e tarefas domésticas.

Mais tarde, durante o jantar, Hermione lhe lançou um olhar ansioso quando Moody falava alto à mesa.

-Está tudo Ok, Arthur...- o olho mágico do auror estava fixo em Hermione, enquanto o normal não saía do rosto do Weasley-pai.- E não se preocupe com Mundungo..eu darei um jeito nele.

-Ele é sempre algo com que se preocupar...- o Sr. Weasley parecia muito ansioso com o plano de buscarem Harry. Mas Rony não tirava os olhos de Moody, ele obviamente estava querendo se comunicar com Hermione.

-Sim, eu sei.- o auror arriscou mais uma garfada, o olho mágico agora em Rony, que sentiu as orelhas queimarem.- Eu mesmo sempre digo, é muito importante ter um plano B.

Teve a nítida impressão de que Moody queria que Hermione e ele entendessem perfeitamente bem aquilo.

-Obrigado pela comida, Molly.- ele falou sem se mexer do lugar, seu olho mágico já havia sumido na órbita.- Desculpe o incômodo.

-Não foi nada, Alastor...- a mulher sussurrou.

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha, analisando o comportamento de Moody.

-Vigilância constante!- o auror brincou, gargalhando com sua voz rouca.- De que adianta planejarmos tudo para o dia que iremos buscar Harry, se um inimigo escutar tudo que falamos?

Rony observou Hermione dar um pequeno salto na cadeira, quase como se levasse um choque. Ele aproveitou a distração de sua mãe com a despedida de Moody e subiu as escadas. Gina correu atrás dele, mas manteve a voz baixa, aparentemente não querendo escândalos por parte de sua mãe.

-Você não pretende ajudar com a louça?- ela ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha para ele.

Hermione passou por ela, cautelosa. Seu rosto muito vermelho, fez Gina estranhar o comportamento dos dois.

-Desculpa, Gina...irei seqüestrar seu irmão por alguns minutos...

A voz tremida de Hermione pareceu convencer Gina, mas dessa vez não houve sorrisinhos irônicos.

-Não pensem que não sei que vocês estão guardando algum segredo.- ela se virou de costas, e voltou para a cozinha.

Hermione segurou o pulso de Rony em um movimento brusco e o puxou um lance de escadas acima. O garoto controlou a respiração e tentou agir com naturalidade perante a intimidade que adquiriam.

-Moody _sabe.-_ ela sussurrou, parecia prestes a chorar.

-Também percebi.- ele sentiu-se incomodado, havia algo mais importante para tratar.

-E aparentemente estamos esquecendo alguma coisa.- ela bateu na testa. Tirou a varinha do bolso e mirou a escada.- _Abaffiato_!

-Achei que você não- ela não o deixou terminar a frase.

-O momento pede que usemos esse tipo de técnica.- Ela cruzou os braços.- Moody lembrou de algo crucial. Nós sempre cuidamos as portas e as janelas...mas nunca se sabe se seus irmãos não estarão com algumas orelhas extensíveis!

-Não apenas eles...- Rony deu de ombros, desanimado, sua mãe parecia disposta a descobrir tudo sobre o que planejavam.

-Além disso- Hermione parecia realmente empolgada, como se estivessem prestes a realizar um teste de final de ano, garantindo a aprovação em alguma disciplina.- Acho que estão faltando alguns feitiços que eu _preciso_ aprender!

-Feitiços? Você, Mione?- Rony riu debochado.- Francamente, acho que você já sabe o suficiente por nós dois..

-Não- ela negou com a cabeça.- Moody sempre deixa isso muito claro...temos que pensar como os Comensais da Morte pensariam...

-Ok, Ok, Mione..eu entendo o que você quer dizer- Rony distanciou-se alguns milímetros, precisando de ar, tamanha a empolgação que emanava da garota.- Mas de que tipo de feitiços você está falando?

Ela fez uma cara marota, um sorriso torto em seu rosto. Rony não teve tempo para analisar o quão encantadora ela ficava daquele jeito.

-Alguma chance de Gui ou Carlinhos terem deixado algum livro de Feitiços Avançados da sétima série perdido por aí?

* * *

**-Hermione Granger-**

Se algo desse errado, ela estava preparada. Ela tinha um plano B, como Moody mesmo mencionara que deveria existir em todas as situações- sua bolsinha de contas estava bem escondida. Caso precisassem fugir no meio de alguma confusão, ela teria tudo com ela- ou pelo menos _quase_ tudo.

Ver Harry a deixou mais tranquila, porém não pode deixar de reparar em olheiras profundas marcando o rosto do amigo. Será que ela também estava com a aparêcia diferente?

Mudar de cenário e sentir a adrenalina de precisar resgatar o amigo lhe fez bem. Estar longe da Toca parecia tornar menos real o fato de ter apagado a memória de seus pais e de estar prestes a entrar em uma aventura potencialmente mortal.

A poção polissuco de Moody, pronta para o uso, fez seu estômago se contrair, e um sentimento forte de gratidão a tomou. O auror desconfiava fortemente de seus planos, e mesmo assim, parecia confiar que saberiam o que fazer. Aquilo tranquilizou Hermione.

-Ah, você parece muito mais gostoso do que Crabbe e Goyle, Harry- ela falou sem pensar, mirando a poção pronta que tinha em mãos. Precisava perder a mania de _precisar_ falar algo quando estava nervosa, para quebrar a tensão. Rony ergueu a sobrancelhas para ela, surpreso. - Ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. A poção de Goyle lembrava um bicho-papão.

Ela completou, antes que ficasse mais corada do que já estava.

- Certo então. Os falsos Potters, alinhem-se do lado de cá, por favor- disse Moody. Rony, Hermione, Fred, George e Fleur se alinharam em frente a pia. -Todos juntos, agora...

Todos beberam engasgaram, fizeram caretas de nojo à medida que a poção atravessava suas gargantas. Pareceu menos horrível dessa vez- talvez a euforia do momento fosse maior, e ela soubesse que aquilo era estritamente necessário; não estavam quebrando regras da escola e principalmente, haviam aurores envolvidos no processo, o que a deixava mais calma. Porém, tomar a poção gosmenta fez com que ela se sentisse diferente instantaneamente, conforme seu corpo se esticava para cima.

Um pânico irracional a tomou conforme ela sentiu algo caminhar em sua cabeça- levou algum tempo para perceber que eram seus cabelos encurtando.

Ela tentou se olhar, sem mover as mãos- nunca se sentira tão desconfortável em toda sua vida. Por que garotos tinham os ombros tão largos? Ela deveria se sentir daquele jeito, tão exposta?

Só voltou a si, ao ouvir a voz de Moody.

- Senhorita Granger com Kingsley, também em um testrálio!

Sentiu-se mais calma ao saber que não estaria voando em uma vassoura naquela noite. Sorriu mais tranquila enquanto encarava Kingsley- o auror sorriu de volta, aproximando-se ddela.

-E você sobra para mim, Rony!- Tonks dirigiu-se ao garoto empolgada, acenando para ele.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Hermione tentou a todo custo manter o corpo virado de uma maneira que pudesse enxergá-lo. Rony não parecia nem um pouco calmo.

Ela o encarou- será que ele reconheceria que ela era _aquele_ Harry Potter que o encarava ansiosamente?

O garoto- também perfeitamente idêntico ao melhor amigo a olhou- mas ela saberia dizer mesmo a quilômetros que aquele era Rony. A expressão em seu rosto, a maneira de caminhar e as caretas que faziam, eram inconfundíveis.

Ele trocou um olhar rápido com ela, talvez achando que era outra pessoa. Em um segundo, ele a olhou novamente, reconhecendo-a.

Ambos se olharam por alguns segundos, que parecerem horas. Tudo precisava dar certo, ela voltaria a vê-lo em questão de minutos, horas talvez. Rony parecia muito preocupado, seu semblante fechado. Era incrível como, mesmo com os óculos, olhos, cabelo e todas as características de Harry, sua mente ainda brincasse formando imagens do ruivo para que ela soubesse que era ele.

-Boa sorte, para todos!-gritou Moody. -Vejo vocês todos dentro de uma meia-hora na Toca. Quando eu contar três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!

O frio na barriga era constante, o medo não saiu de seu lado. Por diversas vezes precisou segurar fortemente em Kingsley para não cair. Não sabia mais quanto tempo havia se passado, não pensava em nada. Sua mente formava imagens horríveis do que deveria estar acontecendo com os outros.

Repentinamente não havia mais espaço para se preocupar com tudo aquilo- os vultos encapuzados estavam por todos os lados.

Quando tudo se tornou uma batalha sem fim, cheia de faíscas e feitiços constantes, ela mantinha em mente que precisava voltar sã e salva.

Harry deveria estar bem...ele _tinha_ que estar bem. Hagrid jamais deixaria que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse. E Rony...- pensar no garoto fez o frio em sua barriga aumentar. Ela continuou mirando a varinha sem saber quem estava acertando- amigo ou inimigo- as lágrimas tingindo sua visão, enquanto ela apenas se preocupava em chegar logo ao seu destino.

Queria que tudo aquilo acabasse...depois de um tempo parecia que alguém programara a cena para que não houvesse som. Ela sabia que gritava...sabia que Kingsley lhe dava ordens para que mantivesse a calma e o foco. Mas ela não conseguia...não tinha mais forças...

Quando se afastaram cada vez mais daquela bagunça infernal de feitiços e maldições, por um momento ela achou que estavam fazendo uma manobra para voltar.

-Estamos quase chegando, segure firme!- Kingsley gritou.

-Não!- ela gritou de volta.- Os outros ainda estão...

-Tudo vai ficar bem!- a voz grossa do auror fez ela se sentir uma criança. Ela sabia que tudo poderia estar dando errado, e ela se afastava cada vez mais dos outros.

* * *

Hermione não conseguia se acalmar. Não conseguia fitar direito os rostos ao seu redor. Onde ele estava? O que estava acontecendo? Por que não voltara ainda?

As lágrimas não paravam de cair, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Rony com certeza estava bem, logo estaria ali...

Ao ouvir um nome conhecido na conversa, ela forçou sua atenção, a notícia a tomando e causando um susto maior do que o necessário.

- Lalau?- repetiu Hermione confusa.-Pensei que ele estava em Azkaban, não?

Sua mente fez cálculos e mais cálculos- que parte da história ela perdera enquanto estivera andando de um lado para o outro preocupada com Rony?

- Obviamente Hermione, houve uma fuga em massa que o Ministério abafou.- Kingsley parecia impaciente. Sentiu-se culpada na mesma hora, ele deveria ter perdido a paciência com ela diversas vezes desde que haviam saído da casa de Harry. Justo Kingsley, sempre tão calmo.-O capuz de Travers caiu quando eu o amaldiçoei, ele deveria estar preso também! Mas que aconteceu com você, Remo? Onde está o Jorge?

-Perdeu uma orelha..- respondeu Lupin, sua voz falhando. Hermione sentiu um estralo em seu pescoço quando olhou para o ex-professor.

-Perdeu uma...?- sentia sua voz embargada, incapaz de conter o calor terrível que lhe subiu dos pés a cabeça.

-Obra do Snape!- sussurrou Lupin.

-Snape- Harry pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela.- Não pode ser...

-Ele perdeu sua capa, durante a perseguição. Sectumsempra foi sempre uma

especialidade do Snape.- Lupin pareceu ponderar durante alguns segundos. O coração de Hermione permanecia apertado no peito.- Vamos conseguir curá-lo... ele perdeu bastante sangue...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, contemplando o céu azul-marinho. Não havia

nenhum movimento, não havia estrelas reluzentes, e a lua nova se escondia por trás de uma nuvem particularmente grande.

Pensar em Jorge mutilado aumento a preocupação de Hermione a níveis imagináveis. Repentinamente, a ideia de Rony estar são e salvo lhe pareceu absurda. Uma dor incômoda se fixou no pé de sua barriga, enquanto ela lutava contra as lágrimas. Sentiu-se mais segura com Hagrid ao seu lado, pelo menos assim ninguém conseguiria enxergar suas lágrimas por debaixo da sombra que o meio-gigante formava. Lupin do seu outro lado, parecia mais nervoso do que ela nunca o vira, nem mesmo quando tentara em vão controlar sua transformação em lobisomem, durante seu terceiro ano.

Qualquer farfalhar de folha, qualquer brisa que soprasse, fazia com que o coração de Hermione disparasse e ela sentia-se incapaz de conter a tontura iminente.

Repentinamente, uma vassoura se materializou praticamente do nada e migrou em direção ao chão.

- São eles!- ela gritou, sem se importar com mais nada. Seu coração dava pulos, um zumbido insuportável tomava seus ouvidos, impedindo que ela visse a situação com clareza.

Tonks aterrisou no chão, jogando terra pra todos os lados.

- Remo!- Gritou ela, enquanto largava a vassoura e se jogava nos braços de Lupin. O rosto do homem estava branco, parecia ser incapaz de falar.

Hermione sabia que deveria estar da mesma maneira. Não focou sua atenção na mulher, mas sim na pessoa que caminhava em direção à ela.

-Você está bem...- foi apenas o que ela escutou se formar da voz dele, antes de esquecer completamente onde estava e abraçá-lo com força.

-Pensei, pensei que...- ela não conseguia colocar a desconfiança em voz alta. Seu coração parecia mais leve, ela não queria se afastar mais nem um centímetro dele.

-Tô inteiro.- ele respondeu, dando palmadinhas de leve nas costas da garota- Tô inteiro

-Rony foi o máximo!- disse Tonks calorosamente, ainda abraçada em Lupin. – Fantástico! Estuporou um Comensal da Morte direto na cabeça, e olha que quando se está mirando um alvo móvel montado em uma vassoura...

- Você fez isso?- perguntou Hermione mirando Rony, incapaz de soltar os braços do pescoço do garoto. Queria que soasse como um elogio, mas o garoto já ficara na defensiva.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa- ele disse desvencilhando-se, rabugento. Ela sentiu-se imensamente vazia naquele momento.- Somos os últimos a chegar?

-Não- foi Gina que respondeu. Hermione sentiu a boca seca, quase sentindo-se traída por ter seu abraço desfeito por Rony, quando estava tão preocupada com ele.- Ainda estamos esperando Gui e Fleur... e Olho Tonto e Mundungo ainda não voltaram. Vou avisar o papai e a mamãe que você está bem, Rony...

Sim...ele _estava bem...estava salvo_. Era isso que importava. Não precisava ser egoísta naquele momento...ele estava preocupado com toda a sua família, principalmente por estarem todos envolvidos naquilo.

Ela deixou o sentimento ruim de lado, e se preocupou em ajudar com qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance, enquanto esperavam o restante do grupo.

* * *

**-Ronald Weasley-**

Os dias que se seguiram haviam sido tão corridos que Rony estava quase sonhando com algum lugar longe dali, onde eles pudessem continuar com seus planos. Olhou ao seu redor- o quarto estava melhor do que ele imaginava. Realmente, Hermione estava conseguindo fazer milagre, obrigando-o a se organizar. Mesmo assim, a bagunça ainda lhe dava um certo desânimo.

Ao pensar na garota, um frio incômodo tomou sua barriga. Não estava sendo tão atencioso com ela como gostaria. Claro, tinha seus motivos e suas preocupações com tudo que acontecera desde o dia do resgate de Harry, mas ela continuava o olhando cautelosamente, como se esperasse que em algum momento eles fossem ficar a sós, e poderiam enfim, conversar da mesma maneira que haviam feito antes das últimas tragédias.

Uma batida na porta fez com que ele saltasse. Antes que pensasse duas vezes, respondeu.

-Entre!

Seu coração pareceu derreter no peito quando Hermione entrou no quarto. Parecia ter tentado disfarças as olheiras mudando o penteado habitual do cabelo, mas mesmo assim parecia claro para Rony o quão exausta ela estava.

Mione!- ele sorriu para ela.

-Olá- ela sorriu fracamente de volta.- Estou atrapalhando você?

Ele se levantou bruscamente da cama, apontando um lugar para ela sentar.

-Claro que não!

A garota não seguiu para onde Rony apontava, foi paro o canto mais distante que pôde, onde ela havia esparramado algumas coisas nos últimos dias, em meio a conversas meio frias e distantes entre os dois. Bichento entrou atrás dela, antes que Rony pudesse fechar a porta.

Ele não falou nada, sabia que não precisaria comprar outra briga com a garota.

Você vai continuar organizando isso?- ele apontou para a pilha de livros.

-Se você não se importa...- ela acariciou as orelhas de Bichento, sem olhar para Rony. Pegou um dos livros, olhou o título, e deixou-o de lado. Pareceu achar melhor continuar aquilo sentada, sem olhar para o ruivo.

-Desculpe, Mione...- Rony falou sem pensar, sentando-se lentamente em sua cama.- Não queria ser tão insensível com você...

Ela parou tudo que estava fazendo, apoiou outro livro nas pernas e finalmente o encarou- aquele olhar que Rony conhecia muito bem.

-E você se refere a que momento, Ronald?- a voz fria dele, fez ele precisar engolir em seco antes de continuar.

-Esse últimos dias...- ele sacudiu a cabeça confuso, passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Hermione o observou, uma sobrancelha erguida.- Eu não queria, tá legal? Fiquei nervoso com tudo que aconteceu...Jorge...Moody...

-Eu sei!- a voz dela era quase esganiçada, ele teve a percepção de que ela poderia cair no choro a qualquer momento.- Só achei que você sabia que _eu_ estava ao seu lado. Você poderia ter me chamado para conversar...desabafar...você meso não havia me dito que eu poderia o procurar se precisar falar sobre algo?

As orelhas dele queimaram- parecia um sermão de uma namorada/esposa, ou algo assim.

-Desculpe, Mione...eu...

-Não estou zangada com você- ela continuou o trabalho com os livros.- Só magoada! Achei que você confiava em mim!

-Eu confio!- ele precisou mexer os braços para expressar o que estava sentindo.

-Então você sabe que pode falar comigo quando estiver se sentindo _assim..._achando que todo o mundo está contra você.

Ela não o olhou, mas não precisava. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer.

-Desculpe se fui grosso com você...aquele dia...- ele lembrou da raiva que sentiu, misturada com a preocupação. Não sabia porque a dúvida de Hermione sobre ele ser capaz de se defender tão bem havia o ofendido ou humilhado, na frente de todo mundo.

-Eu estava morrendo de preocupação!- os olhos muito vermelhos da garota.- Você não sabe como foi esperar você voltar sabendo como seu irmão estava! Sabendo tudo que poderia ter acontecido!

Ele não teve resposta para aquilo. Observou a garota continuar a sua organização minuciosa dos livros, enquanto ouvia o próprio coração bater nos ouvidos. Seu rosto ficou vermelho, e voltou ao normal- ele teve tempo para controlar a respiração. Hermione parecia disposta a não conversar mais.

Jogou-se na cama, bufando impaciente. Estava acostumado a ter brigas com Hermione, mesmo se considerasse que nos últimos tempos as brigas tomavam cada vez mais a conotação de um desentendimento de casal.

-Sua mãe estava exaustivamente tentando me impedir de vir até aqui...acho que ver os livros a deixou mais desconfiada...- a voz de Hermione era normal, portanto ele se sentiu à vontade para continuar a conversa, feliz de que ela estivesse desviando o assunto.

-Ela está sempre desconfiada...não se preocupe...- ele riu.

-Você foi adiante...com o seu plano...?- ela não o olhou, ele apenas arriscou um olhar para ela, levantando levemente a cabeça.

-Sim, está tudo pronto.- estufou o peito, sentindo alívio de saber que pelo menos aquilo estava resolvido.

-Foi um ótimo trabalho, sabe...- ele observou uma cor vermelha brincar nas bochechas da garota.- Não sei se eu teria uma ideia tão conveniente...

-Ei!- ele riu, não contendo a gargalhada a seguir.- Isso foi um elogio. Não foi?

Ela não respondeu, porém um sorriso bobo se instalou em seu rosto. Ele ficou a observando em silêncio, sabendo que ela só falara aquilo para deixar claro que não duvidava se duas capacidades.  
- Acho que me inspirei um pouco em Olho-tonto sabe...- ele falou baixinho.

Hermione parou o que estava fazendo.

-Por que?- ela questionou, sinceramente surpresa.

-Durante nosso quarto ano não era ele _mesmo_ que estava dando as aulas, não é? Óbvio que estava bem disfarçado, mas de certa forma...

-Hum...- ela abaixou os olhos e continuou a tarefa.- Também lembrei de algumas coisas sobre ele nos últimos dias...é incrível como só valorizamos as pessoas quando elas são tiradas de nós...

Ele a encarou, silenciosamente. Ela não tinha os olhos fixos, eles pareciam procurar algo no quarto e ao mesmo tempo não pareciam olhar nada.

-Ele sempre tentou nos ensinar algo de valor...- ela sorriu.- Porém, na minha cabeça sempre se confunde já que o nosso professor não foi _realmente _o Moody...

Os dois sorriram. Rony sabia que precisava colocar a desconfiança em voz alta.

-Você acha mesmo que ele morreu?- ele sussurrou.

-Rony- ela já balançava a cabeça, desacreditando que ele falava aquilo.

-Eu sei, eu sei...mas e o corpo?

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Um barulho de alguém se aproximando fez Rony pular da cama.

- Já estou arrumando! Já estou arrumando!- ele olhou para a pessoa que acabara de chegar- Ah, é você!

Parecia que alguém havia cortado a tensão permanente que havia entre eles- nos últimos tempos, estar ao lado de Hermione sempre o deixava mais alerta do que deveria. Em instantes, ele estava novamente jogado na cama.

-Oi Harry- Hermione falou calmamente, enquanto Harry se sentava ao lado de Rony.

-E como você fez pra se livrar?- o garoto retrucou, parecendo ofendido. Rony não precisou pensar muito para saber que estavam falando de sua mãe.

- A mãe do Ron esqueceu que ela tinha pedido pra Gina e eu pra mudarmos os lençóis ontem- Hermione respondeu, prontamente.

Ela jogou "Numerologia e Gramática" em uma pilha e "A ascensão e a queda das Artes das Trevas" em outra pilha.

-Estávamos conversando sobre Olho-Tonto- Rony sentiu uma necessidade incontrolável de justificar o tempo que haviam passado ali juntos.- Eu acredito que ele tenha sobrevivido.

-Mas Gui o viu sendo atingido pela Maldição da Morte-disse Harry.

-Sim, mas Gui estava sendo atacado também!- Rony respondeu, quase eufórico.- Como ele pode ter certeza do que viu?

-Mesmo se a Maldição da Morte não o acertou, Olho-Tonto ainda caiu de muitos metros de altura!- Hermione respondeu, usando seu tom de sabe-tudo, enquanto folheava "Termos do Quadribol da Inglaterra e Irlanda" que tinha em mãos.

-Ele poderia ter usado um encantamento de Escudo ...

-Fleur disse que a varinha dele voou da mão dele- Harry respondeu prontamente.

-Bom, tudo bem, se você querem que ele esteja morto- sabia que sua voz parecia mais um grunhido, mas não se importou. Ajeitou o travesseiro de uma forma mais confortável, querendo ignorar os dois.

-Claro que não queremos que ele esteja morto!- Hermione parecia chocada.-

-É péssimo que ele esteja morto! Mas estamos sendo realistas!

-Os Comensais da Morte provavelmente se organizaram para não deixar pistas, é por isso que ninguém o achou- Rony continuou, mais para ele do que para os outros.

-É- disse Harry- Como quando Bartô Crouch se transformou em um osso e se enterrou no jardim da frente do Hagrid. Eles provavelmente transfiguraram Moody e o empalharam.

Rony não ia rir, mas era mais reconfortante saber que logo estariam esquecendo aquela discussão boba. Porém, a voz de Hermione o sobressaltou.

- Não!- ela gritou. Ela não podia estar levando aquilo a sério! Harry sempre fazia aquele tipo de piada, ela não poderia estar levando ao pé da letra. Porém, ela já havia caído no choro.

- Ah não- a voz de Harry o assustou, ele observou o amigo tentando se levantar.- Hermione, eu não estava querendo chatear...

Sem precisar controlar muito o seu corpo, Rony levantou-se de um salto e em instantes estava ao lado da garota.

Não raciocinou- não era preciso cuidados idiotas naquele momento- ele apenas fez o que seu instinto mandou. Colocou um braço em volta de Hermione e com a mão livre, procurou no bolso do seu jeans o lenço- ou algo parecido com um- que havia usado para limpar o fogão mais cedo. Antes que a garota visse e ficasse mais revoltada, ele sacou a varinha e ordenou: _Tergeo_!  
A varinha aspirou a maioria da sujeira. Ele lentamente estendeu o guardanapo/ lenço para Hermione.

- Ah... obrigada Rony... me desculpem...- Ela assoou o nariz e soluçou.- É tão ho-horrível, não? L-Logo depois de Dumbledore... Eu ap-apenas nunca imaginei Olho-Tonto morrendo, de alguma maneira, ele parecia tão forte!

-Sim, eu sei- ele falou tão baixinho, que duvidou que alguém além dele tivesse escutado. Surpreendeu-se com o fato de sua voz poder ficar tão melodiosa quando estava preocupado com Hermione. Inspirado pela fraqueza dela, apertou-lhe brevemente.- Mas você sabe o que ele nos diria se ele estivesse aqui?

Ele sentiu o corpo de Hermione reagir ao seu toque, a garota pareceu se desmanchar lentamente junto a ele.

- V-Vigilância constante.- a garota respondeu, esfregando os olhos.  
-Isso mesmo- ele continuou mantendo o tom de voz calmo.- Ele nos diria para aprender com o que aconteceu com ele. E o que eu aprendi é a não confiar naquele covarde imundo do Mundungo.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada e seguiu em frente para pegar mais dois livros. Rony não se sentiu constrangido como achou que se sentiria- havia agido puramente por instinto, e sentia-se bem de ver que havia a acalmado. Afinal, ele prometera que a ajudaria. E cumpriria aquela promessa.

* * *

- Feliz Aniversário, Harry- disse Hermione, atravessando a cozinha e colocando seu presente no topo da pilha. - Não é muito, mas espero que goste. O que você deu pra ele?- ela se virou para Rony, parecendo sinceramente curiosa.  
- Vamos, abra logo o presente de Hermione- Rony não a encarou.

Não queria encará-la nos olhos- ela o obrigaria a contar a verdade. E ele jamais deixaria que ela descobrisse que aquele maldito livro intitulado _Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas_ existia.  
Felizmente, Harry ficou muito ocupado abrindo os presentes. Hermione arriscou olhar para Rony uma segunda vez, mas ele não correspondeu o olhar e ficou cuidando a garota com a sua visão periférica.

Eles não sentaram a mesa, pois a chegada de Madame Delacour, Fleur e Gabrielle, fez a cozinha ficar insuportavelmente lotada.

- Carrego isso pra você.- Disse Hermione prontamente, pegando os presentes de Harry enquanto os três voltavam para cima.- Estou quase pronta, só estou esperando as calças do Rony secarem...

Ele se assustou com a menção de seu nome- ainda mais perante a situação que ela o colocava. Ele precisou de alguns instantes para se dar conta de quão vergonhoso era a garota lavar suas roupas. O restante pareceu se divertir com o comentário despreocupado de Hermione.

As palavras enroladas que saíram de sua garganta jamais se formavam- ele fora interrompido pelo abrir de uma porta no primeiro andar.

- Harry poderia vir aqui por um momento?  
Era Gina.

Rony pulou, mas antes que pudesse ter alguma reação maior que aquela, sentiu uma mão em seu cotovelo que o guiou para o andar de cima.

- Deixe eles conversarem!- Hermione sussurrou, enquanto se afastava da escada.

- M-mas...o que...Mione?- ele olhou para ela, curioso.- Você está me deixando tonto. Primeiro: por que você estava lavando minhas roupas?

Ela bufou impaciente.

- Ronald! Estou ajudando sua mãe em todas as tarefas caso não tenha percebido- quando ele começara a elevar a voz, ela continuou- Além do mais, estava separando algumas roupas para o caso de...

- Tá, Ok...isso não é importante...- ele não quis escutar o resto, precisava focar no mais urgente.- Segunda pergunta: você sabe o que a minha irmãzinha quer com o nosso amigo?

Hermione sorriu ironicamente para ele, e conteve uma gargalhada.

- Ah, Ronald. Francamente! Deixe os dois!

Ela já estava se virando de costas, quando ele agiu sem pensar. Dessa vez ele segurou seu cotovelo, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Você sabe de _alguma _coisa...- ele sussurrou.

- Ai, você está me machucando, Ronald!- ela puxou o braço.- E o que você tem haver com isso, hein? Sua irmã já é bem grandinha para conversar com quem _quiser!_

- Não é disso que eu estou falando!- ele quase gritou.

Hermione parecia fora de si, mantinha os punhos cerrados do lado do corpo.

- Ah, não?- seu rosto tingia-se de vermelho.- Então deixe o seu amigo conversar com ela em paz! Eles não se viam há meses, e mesmo estando debaixo do mesmo teto mal conseguiram se falar!

Rony sentiu o peito inflar de raiva. Algo muito forte pareceu controlar seus pensamentos. A euforia que Harry e Gina sentiam quando estavam próximos, era a mesma que ele experimentava toda vez que Hermione e ele estavam sozinhos? Ele precisou sacudir a cabeça para afastar o pensamento do que os dois poderiam estar fazendo naquele quarto.

- Harry terminou com ela! Ela ficou realmente mal! Eu conheço minha irmã!

- E eu conheço os _dois!_- Hermione quase gritou.- Sei o quanto se gostam, e sei que...

- Não vou permitir que ele brinque com os sentimentos dela! Minha irmã não é qualquer uma!

Hermione segurou o pulso dele bruscamente.

- Harry sabe disso!- ela abaixou o tom de voz.

- Não sei se ele sabe...caso contrário, não estaria trancado naquele quarto fazendo sei-lá-o-que com ela!- ela se desvencilhou de Hermione.- Vou acabar com isso agora! Você não deveria ter me forçado a vir até aqui!

- Rony!- a voz dela foi quase um grito, mas não o impediu.

Ele não bateu na porta e nem anunciou a chegada de alguma maneira, simplesmente a empurrou o mais forte que pôde.

Porém, a cena dos dois completamente envolvidos em um beijo cinematográfico e o brusco afastamento dos dois, fez com que o rosto de Rony ficasse completamente quente.

- Ah, desculpe.- talvez ele tivesse algum tipo de ilusão de que aquilo não estaria acontecendo. Que Harry seria um cavalheiro, e não tentaria beijar sua irmã ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Rony!- Hermione estava logo atrás dele, parecendo um pouco sem ar. Um silêncio permaneceu sobre eles, até que Gina sussurrasse, se afastando.

- Bem, feliz aniversario, Harry.  
Rony não precisava gritar na frente dela- e não queria. A garota era a vítima da situação- ela que gostava de Harry desde o começo, que vivenciara aquele amor não correspondido. E agora ele achava que poderia tratá-la como algo descartável?

Assim que soube que ela já estava longe, ele conteve toda a raiva antes de começar a gritar.

-Você tinha terminado com ela! O que estava fazendo agora se agarrando com ela por aí?

-Eu não estava me agarrando com ela por aí- Harry respondeu rapidamente, parecendo muito surpreso, enquanto Hermione tentava conter a raiva que surgia entre os dois.

-Rony...- a voz de Hermione o surpreendeu. Ela parecia realmente preocupada.

Ele levantou a mão, sinalizando para Hermione ficar em silencio.

-Ela ficou realmente arrasada quando você terminou tudo...

-Eu também. Você sabe por que eu terminei, e não é porque eu queria!

-É ..mas você agora fica de beijos e abraços, renovando as esperanças da minha irmã!

-Ela não é idiota, ela sabe que isso não pode acontecer...ela também não está esperando a gente... se casar ou.

-Se você não pára de se atracar com Gina toda vez que tem a chance..

-Não vai acontecer de novo!- Harry respondeu, parecendo rouco.- Ok?

Rony tentou conter a raiva, parecendo mais envergonhado que nunca.

Balançou-se nos pés pra frente e para trás por um momento e finalizou.

-Certo..então..bem é isso...ok.

Não queria falar mais nada. Aquilo estava sendo _muito_ constrangedor.

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, sem querer acordar por inteiro. De maneira instintiva, moveu o braço para o espaço ao lado, procurando o ser que havia povoado seus sonhos durante toda a noite.

Abriu os olhos bruscamente, encontrando apenas ao escuro, ao se dar conta de que estava sozinho na cama. Suspirou pesadamente- aquilo estava acontecendo com frequência nos últimos tempos. Ficar longe de Hermione doía fisicamente e acordar sozinho, naquela cama gelada do outro lado, com as cobertas perfeitamente intocadas, fazia com que se sentisse mais e mais solitário.

Lembrou claramente do sonho que havia tido naquela noite- muito parecido com outros que havia ocorrido naquela mesma semana. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, deixando um sorriso apontar para a escuridão diante de si- mesmo que o sonho tivesse sido maravilhoso, certamente não fazia jus a Hermione ao vivo e a cores que naquele momento deveria estar em segura em sua cama de colunas, em Hogwarts.

Ele olhou o despertador na cabeceira da cama- ainda lhe restavam quatro minutos antes que o alarme tocasse. Ele apertou o botão sem pensar duas vezes, levantando-se da cama, indo ás cegas para o banheiro. Precisava tomar um banho, vestir-se e ir para a o Ministério. Mas principalmente- precisava afastar aquele sonho vívido com Hermione da sua cabeça, se não quisesse estuporar alguém por engano novamente.

Desde o feriado de Natal estavam apenas passando o tempo dos finais de semana juntos- na maioria das vezes, ele ia até Hogwarts e precisava lidar com as risadinhas e piadinhas de alguns alunos. Harry também era presença constante, e os dois não se importavam com os comentários de Neville de que poderiam se tornar professores de lá.

A sala comunal da Grifinória parecia uma extensão de seu apartamento, porém nos últimos tempos, ele, Hermione, Gina e Harry passavam mais tempo na cabana de Hagrid e em Hogsmeade, fugindo do barulho e alunos empolgados.

Hermione, pela primeira vez na vida, estava contando os dias que faltavam para o início do ano letivo- e não para se organizar para as provas, mas porque estava incrivelmente atarefada com todo o trabalho de "madrinha". Afirmava a todo o momento que Gina não precisava se preocupar, pois assim que as aulas acabassem ela tiraria a medida para o vestido e a ajudaria com todo o resto. As duas adoravam entrar no papo "onde Harry e Gina iriam passar a lua de mel", e Harry e Rony simplesmente se esquivavam nessa parta da conversa, e fingiam estar comentando algum jogo de quadribol.

Ele mesmo brincava com Harry que o amigo estava o fazendo pagar os pecados, tendo escolhido ele e Hermione para padrinhos de casamento. Harry apenas ria, e dizia que jamais pensara em outra pessoa.

Rony terminou de tomar seu café silenciosamente, quase empurrando o último pedaço de pão goela abaixo, quando visualizou o calendário enfeitiçado no canto da cozinha: faltava pouco agora!

Será que ele contava o tempo para o casamento do melhor amigo e de sua irmã mais nova? Ou será que ele contava o tempo para o final do ano letivo de sua namorada? Ou principalmente, o tempo que faltava para Hermione vir morar de vez no apartamento que ele planejara desde o começo que fosse dos dois?

O tempo voara, felizmente, e ele não notara. Ele olhou o relógio, virou a xícara de café e tateou a procura de sua pasta. Bufou impaciente, e gritou _Accio!_

Saiu porta a fora, já mentalizando o caminho que deveria tomar para estar em um lugar seguro para aparatar.

Logo aquela rotina estaria terminada- Hermione estaria ao lado dele. _Para sempre._

**-Hermione Granger-**

Aquela café da manhã fora mais tumultuado do que ela planejara. Luna, sempre quieta, parecia estar vivenciando o sentimento de ansiedade pela primeira vez na vida.

-Eles insistiram em marcar as provas no mesmo dia!- Gina parecia prestes a arrancar os cabelos.- Eu achei que daria tempo de treinar mais um pouco no campo hoje à noite!

-Desista, Gina!- Hermione apoiou o rosto na mão.- Estamos cheias de compromissos.

-Isso logo vai acabar.- Luna falou simplesmente, seu copo de suco ainda intocado diante dela.

-Sim! Felizmente- Gina tirou a mão dos cabelos,e alinhou a roupa.- Nunca achei que o último ano fosse me enlouquecer.

-Não estou enlouquecida.- Luna falou baixinho. Hermione segurou a risada, parecia quase irônico escutar aquilo de Luna.- Só fico triste de saber que nunca mais estaremos aqui como estudantes...

Hermione parou e olhou para o teto, enquanto mastigava o restante do seu café da manhã.

-Pensei muito nisso nesses últimos meses...- ela sussurrou.

-Luna...não entendo você...você parece estar preocupada...mas ao mesmo tempo mantém a cabeça no lugar.

-Não adianta se estressar, Gina.- ela arregalou os olhos, falando em um tom mais monótono que o habitual.- Ter feito tantas disciplinas juntas nesse ano certamente me ajudou a ter mais controle.

Hermione sentiu pena de Luna- devido a todos os acontecimentos do ano anterior, a garota vivenciara carga dobrada de estudos devido a todas as matérias que perdera devido ao sequestro. Porém, era melhor do que repetir todo o ano.

-Você realmente se esforçou esse ano, Luna.- Hermione sorriu.

-Obrigada.- a garota lhe dirigiu um olhar vidrado característico.- Falando em esforço, quando teremos o resultado dos N.I.E.M's?

Hermione sentiu o corpo congelar. Viu o olhar de Gina se focar nela, parecendo imensamente preocupada.

Mas ela não iria surtar- não daquela vez. Já havia tido sua cota de ansiedade na época dos N.O.M's, e não adiantara de nada. Ela havia visto que notas não refletiam em nada o conhecimento obtido, e aprendera com Rony no dia após dia a não se preocupar tanto com o desempenho acadêmico. Os testes estavam começando naqueles dias,e ela precisava manter a calma.

Haviam tantas coisas importantes para se preocupar- a saudade que sentia do namorado naquele momento, a pilha de pergaminhos que estava preenchendo para a vaga que queria no Ministério, os planos para realizar uma surpresa para Harry e Gina no dia do casamento, o presente dos dois que ela ainda precisava providenciar...a vida que esperava Rony e ela quando Hogwarts terminasse.

Enfim.. tudo aquilo ocupava muito espaço em seu coração e mente. Além do mais, ela sabia que fizera o seu melhor estudando exaustivamente nas últimas semanas, inclusive obrigando Harry e Rony a jogarem Quadribol no sábado à tarde para que ela pudesse revisar a matéria. Tudo iria dar certo.

O que mais a preocupava- e a deixava ansiosa, querendo que o tempo voasse- era os planos que tinha ao lado de Rony. Nunca ficara tão eufórica em toda a sua vida- nem em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Gina ainda a olhava, a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, enquanto a mesa ao redor deles se esvaziava. Hermione terminou o suco, controlando o tremor em sua mão. Mirou as amigas, enquanto colocava a mochila nos ombros.

-Acredito que ainda receberemos o resultado aqui em Hogwarts, não?- ela controlou a voz.

Será que ficaria nervosa com testes, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo?

-Mione, você está bem?- Gina também se levantou e se posicionou ao lado da amiga.- Você não está piscando!

-Estou bem!- ela tremeu de leve.- Não vou me estressar dessa vez!

Luna e Gina ficaram paradas, encarando-a.

-Perto do que passamos, os N.I.E.M's vão ser fáceis!- sua voz falhou, enquanto seu peito subia e descia, e ela tentava controlar a respiração.

-Calma, Mione- Gina alcançou seu ombro.- Você não precisa tentar aparentar essa serenidade toda...todas nós estamos ansiosas..e nervosas...

Ela olhou para Luna, que afirmou com a cabeça. Gina não pareceu muito feliz com a ajuda da colega.

-É verdade, Hermione.- ela remexeu na bolsa por um instante e pareceu achar algo que a interessa.- Toma!

Ela estendeu a mão para a garota, que prontamente segurou o que ela estava lhe dando.

-O que é isso, Luna?- ela analisou o pequeno pacotinho perfumado que agora tinha em mãos.

A Corvinal pareceu imensamente surpresa.

-Vocês não conhecem?

Gina se afastou um pouco, olhando para a mão de Hermione com mais calma.

-Não!- ambas responderam.

-É um amuleto de algas dos sereianos.- Luna respondeu simplesmente.- Dizem que podem lhe trazer toda a serenidade do mar se você o cheirar.

Hermione o cheirou mais de perto, e conteve a coceira no nariz, disfarçando enquanto Luna sorria para ela.

-Pode ficar, tenho vários iguais a esse.- ela já estava se afastando da mesa.- Vai lhe ajudar a ficar calma.

Gina olhou para Hermione, dividida entre a vontade de rir e de não perder a piada.

Luna já estava perdida em pensamentos, caminhando em direção a saída do salão principal, alcançando a varinha que estava detrás de sua orelha.

-Ótimo presente.- Gina riu.

-Sim- Hermione a acompanhou.- Será que Luna já ouviu falar em maremotos? Ou ondas gigantes? Por que certamente eu não quero essa _serenidade_ durante as provas!

As duas riram e Gina apontou para o amuleto.

-Você falou exatamente o que o Rony diria se estivesse aqui...Guarda isso, deixa pra lá.- ela começou a caminhar, Hermione a acompanhou.- Ela faz isso achando que está ajudando, sabe...a Luna.

-Sei- Hermione cheirou mais uma vez o presente, rindo internamente, pensando em mostrar para o Rony quando estivessem juntos, em apenas alguns dias.

Quando chegou à porta do salão principal ela parou. Gina, apenas alguns passos de distância, chamou sua atenção.

-O que foi, Hermione?- ela perguntou cautelosa.

Hermione olhou para a amiga e depois novamente para o salão- o teto encantado, as mesas quase vazias, a mesa dos professores ao fundo, as velas e os vitrais. Não conteve um suspiro. Será que já parara para apreciar a beleza daquele lugar antes? Será que antes da destruição da Guerra ele era exatamente daquele jeito? Ela apertou o amuleto que Luna lhe dera na palma da mão, entendendo a amiga mais do que nunca.

-Nada, vamos...

As duas começaram a andar em direção a sala de aula, Hermione arriscando um olhar pelas janelas de vez em quando, admirando os jardins que aos poucos se tingiam de novas cores. Alguns alunos dos primeiros anos jogados na grama, aproveitando o sol...outros competindo entre si em alguma espécie de jogo.

Ela observou até os corredores escuros e as armaduras que sempre rangiam...o contraste das cores dos uniformes nas vestes pretas...observou a tudo e a todos, enquanto era tomava fortemente por uma sensação de despedida...como se fosse sua última chance de olhar tudo aquilo...de reparar e tudo aquilo...

-Mione?- Gina a puxou pela veste, cautelosamente.- Chegamos...

A sala da primeira prova que realizaria do N.I.E.M era completamente diferente- pronta para avaliação teórica e posteriormente prática. Lembrou de seus N.O.M's, no salão principal, lotado de alunos.

Agora restavam tão poucos...cabiam naquela sala comum...

Ela nunca havia reparado que todos os dias consistiam em uma despedida...em algo que não voltaria...será que ela sentiria novamente aquela euforia de véspera de prova? E posteriormente poderia desfrutar de longas horas em frente à lareira na sala comunal?

Ela suspirou antes de entrar na sala, os olhos de Gina preocupados.

-Você tem certeza de que está bem?- a amiga perguntou, o tom de voz extremamente preocupada.

-Estou ótima!- ela falou, sem tremer a voz.

Aquilo era o próximo passo- a primeira, das últimas provas que enfrentaria no castelo. Tinha um sabor de despedida...misturado com a felicidade de saber que algo _muito _melhor a esperava.

**N/A:** Não sei se adianta justificar a minha demora- sinto muito _mesmo!_ Eu sei como é ler uma fic e repentinamente o autor sumir e deixar aquela história solta! Prometo que não é o que vai acontecer aqui! Não desisti da história! Apenas não acho justo com vocês postar _qualquer coisa_ apenas p/ ter capítulo novo on! A história continua conforme estava na minha cabeça há anos :)

Enfim, TCC e estágios estão roubando o meu tempo mas tudo acalmará em questão de algumas semanas! O que resta para mim? Pedir desculpas pela demora e repetir (já é até redundância) que são vocês que fazem a fic ser o que ela é!

Obrigada p/ quem continua por aqui!


End file.
